


Angels of Eden

by Vaerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Alpha, Cas Dom, Cas Dominant, Dean Sub, Dean Submissive, M/M, Omega Dean, Protective Gabriel, Sam Alpha, Sam Dom, Sam Dominant, Yaoi, alpha/omega relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 181,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaerin/pseuds/Vaerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam, two Nightmares from a lost bloodline, are approached by the head of Eden Academy.  Eden is a school for hunters, the police of the supernatural world, and has very few candidates.  Those lucky enough to get in are hand chosen, after years of surveillance.  Without knowledge of their lineage beyond their father's side, the two begin to learn more about where they come from.  In the meantime, Dean's gathered the admiration of a high ranking member of the school... Castiel Novak, one of the founders many children.  With immortality the goal of all that go there, will the Winchesters reach that point... or reach beyond it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eden Beckons

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I tried. I swear I tried. But the fic won out in the end. I won't stop writing Loki's Cherubs: Tweenies, I've done more than one fic at once before, but it just might take me longer to get the chapters out. I'm so sorry, but the plot was awesome and my head kept piecing it together, and I just couldn't help myself T^T I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON T0T Anyway, I hope you're all eager to read this one as I was to write it XD And I'm sorry if the first chapter sucked, I'm going on very little sleep today =( Until next update, cupcakes X3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester brothers are on a hunt, finishing it with little effort. when they head back to their car, however, they're faced with a powerful stranger. Chuck Shurley, founder of Eden Academy, invites the two to attend advanced classes. Whereas Dean doesn't want to go, he knows this is something Sam really wants to do. After a short consultation, the two agree to at least check the place out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as promised, I'm trying to fix the chapters. I noticed in some areas that people call Dean a beta, but he's not one. They're just insulting him... or, at least, he's taking it as one. They're assuming that's what he is, because he's a submissive, but he's an omega. If I happen to miss one, just replace it with 'omega' in your head. I'm not gonna go through and fix the chapters again. I don't mean to be rude, but I seriously have a lot to do right now. I'm sorry.

The world is a strange place. Although everything seems perfectly normal in the eyes of humans, beneath that surface is an underlying layer of supernatural. Legends of old written about as mere fiction, actually walk among them... feed upon them. Since the first creature evolved within the darkness of the human mind, others have stepped forward to protect the less fortunate. These entities, not human but with more soul than the creatures they hunt, wear their profession proudly. Hunters of the damned, both human and otherwise. The first of them all, a man named Chuck Shurley, developed a school for such oddities. He named it Eden and oversees the training of young minds. The goal of all students is to reach immortality like he has... like his many children have. With such longevity, they can continue the good fight for all eternity. The humans will be ensured a peaceful and oblivious life, taken care of by those determined to help... at any cost.

The brush is thick and rich with color, the scent of fresh dew clinging to the air stubbornly. Though the rain fell last night, the drops still saturate the leaves and ground beneath the noon sun. the wildlife has gone silent long ago, fleeing in the wake of a predator greater than themselves. The werewolf has been stalking these trees for almost a month now, quite enough time for the creatures to move on in fear. Humans aren't as smart, though. They linger in the camping grounds, blaming the strange turn in seasons for the absence of the usual life. Today, however, these werewolf isn't alone.

From within the leaves of a tree, a pair of glimmering green orbs blend in. They glance over to the tree across from them, catching the gaze of hazel there. The young man shifts upon the think limb, never stirring so much as a leaf in the movement. They heard of the werewolf's antics a few days ago, turning their sights to this very wood in order to stop it. His younger brother drops down to hang from his perch, letting go and crouching on the ground. He's going to play the bait, he's stronger than his sibling and the elder is faster then he.

It doesn't take long for the answering howl, the creature recognizing the scent of an intruder. Though it's noon, these creatures hold little regard to the beliefs of humans. Most weaknesses were added into 'fictional' texts as a way of ensuring security, those reading taking heart there's a way to protect themselves... they were wrong. The moon holds sway only toward the strength of these canine humanoids, they can change shape whenever they wish. Through the brush a hulking figure leaps, his form muscular and standing upon two legs. The younger brother stares it down with little fear, clearly unimpressed with the dominant show. The creature bows down, sniffing the air uncertainly at the sight of him. This human should be running, it should be screaming in panic and begging for its life. The scent of human is thick, however there's something beneath it... something obscured by the heavy smells of a too-packed human bar. The werewolf steps back, uncertain of this man and not willing to take the chance. Unfortunately for him, he backs right into a blade of silver. Without making a single noise, the other brother rushed up behind him. A quick thrust, containing too much power for a human frame, the silver blade is shoved between ribs and straight into the creature's heart.

“... Chi... mera...” the beast gets out before falling, the life leaving it's eyes.

“You okay, Dean?” the taller sibling wonders.

“Dude! Stop asking me that _every_ time we go on a hunt,” the shorter snaps. “I was right behind it, nowhere near tooth or claw, they didn't even get a fucking chance to blink! I'm fine!”

“I can't help but ask,” the taller huffs. “You know it's like a reflex.”

“Stupid fucking alpha always thinking he so much fucking better than me,” Dean grumbles as he storms off. “I'm _twice_ the fucking hunter he ever was and he _still_ treats me like a fucking beta!”

“You _are_ a beta, dumb-ass,” the other sighs in exasperation. “Just because you're technically an omega, it's the same damn thing. And chill out with the f-bombs! I know you're not happy about it, but that's no reason to favor a curse word... the other ones might get jealous.”

Dean stops a moment and looks back at Sam, his younger brother. The expression on his face is both confused and slightly worried for Sam's sanity. All the taller male can do is grin widely, chuckling at the situation before patting Dean on the back. They continue on their way toward the campgrounds, their job finished and their need for food getting to be noticeable... they sat up in those trees most of the day, after all. Sam glances over at Dean, checking him over for injury as he does every hunt they go on. The other is built with lithe muscle, his brown locks cut short and his attitude... well... usually devil-may-care. Green pools slide over for a quick glance, a frown touching his lips. He hates when Sam gets this way. He's shorter than his brother, standing at six-one and one-forth as opposed to Sam's six-four and a half. The height difference didn't used to bother him... because he was the taller one up until the younger hit his growth spurt.

“You want to take off when we get back, or eat first?” Sam wonders. “The diner you like is down the road.”

“Let's head that way,” Dean smiles, mood uplifted at the promise of good food. “Which way are we heading?”

“... I don't know yet,” the other offers. “I'll look for another job while we eat.”

Sam has interesting hazel eyes, usually locked in a thoughtful expression. They have flecks of gold and green within the iris, never really certain which color they want to take on. He's built much like Dean, but with a bit more muscle. They've been hunting since they were young, Sam having grown up in this lifestyle. Dean didn't have to learn until he was around seven. At that point in time, John Winchester's life took a nasty blow and they were dragged along for the ride. His wife, Mary, was murdered in a fire set by a creature. The two of them were promising hunters in their youth, but tried to retire in order to start a family... it didn't work out according to plan. After her death, he was back on the hunt in a fit of vengeance and the boys were taken along and taught the trade.

“Where do you think they learned it all?” Sam wonders.

“You ask that after every hunt,” Dean mutters. “And I tell you, every time, hell if I know. I remember mom saying something about a school or some shit. She said she thought we would go there eventually, but it's not a place you can enroll in... they have to contact you.”

“How can they do that if we don't have a home?” the taller frowns.

“Once again... hell if I know. Besides, why should we go?” Dean scoffs. “We're good enough as it is, there's no reason to hit the books for anything more than research. We're probably too old anyway. I mean... we're in our twenties.”

“A lot of people go to college in their twenties,” Sam points out. “Hell, they're starting to go a lot later than that.”

“I'm not interested in a freaking school, okay? You're the college boy, not me. Besdies... there's a test or something you have to pass. I... I can't.”

Sam opens his mouth to question him, yet holds his tongue. There's a sad and longing look in Dean's eyes that he knows well. As youths, their father taught them spells. They were basic and easy to master, but for some reason the two of them could never dictate the amount of power they pull from them. Instead of a campfire, they'd accidentally start a forest fire. In the hopes of creating a small puddle, they would conjure a lake and flood a town. They don't know why, but it's always been that way. As such, the two of them try hard not to use those spells. There's one, however, that has been an ace in their back pocket for the longest time... a creature summoning.

Creature summonings are rather easy, but depending on power level the choices are limited. A beginner can usually only summon an imp or small elemental. Sam is quite talented with the dead and Dean... well... Dean has always been 'go big or go home'. That attitude is reflected in his summonings. As such, he steers clear of them at all costs and normally only casts them if he's feeling particularly lonely. After all, a summon like that creates a bond between caster and beast. Though the limits are expanded as they grow stronger, the caster will always have a special place in their heart for their creatures.

“... I'm starving,” Sam decides on. “I'll race you to the car.”

“I'll kick your ass, you know I will,” Dean smirks haughtily. “I've always been faster than you.”

“I've always been hotter than you,” Sam teases. “Come on, I bet I'll beat you this time.”

“Dream on,” the other laughs

Together, they rush through the towering trees. They lost their father last year, due to a hunt gone awry, so they're all the family they have. They're not human, far from it, they're what their kind refers to as a 'Nightmare'. It's a term that sets them apart from the typical monster. John was a breed of chimera, said breed having gathered multiple types of mutations from their original ancestor... the lion with a serpent tail and the head of a goat upon it's back. Now, having been given plenty of time, this breed have acquired many more mixtures. To be a chimera now, is to be a Nightmare with more than one monstrous origin... possessing more than a single animistic trait. Unfortunately, John never liked to talk of their mother and they never got to learn what they inherited from her side of the family. It doesn't matter, though. Whatever it was, whether from mother or father, it keeps them safe from random attacks. It's something the rest of the supernatural world fears.

When they break through the foliage and come in sight of the Impala... Dean skids to a sudden halt and Sam nearly trips over him. Over by the car... Dean's baby... is a strange man. He's leaning on the hood, seeming as though waiting for the owners. There's something about him and Sam immediately doesn't trust. He sets a hand on Dean's shoulder, pulling him back into the shield of the forest. They don't want to alert him of their presence, not before figuring out how to approach him. Being as Dean is the omega in the family, Sam is automatically appointed his alpha. It may be his job to take care of the older Winchester, but in truth... they take care of each other. They've never been the typical alpha and omega. Right now, however, Sam is wondering if he shouldn't approach this man alone.

“What? Tell me that didn't just come out of your mouth,” Dean hisses after Sam relays his thoughts.

“There's just something about him, Dean,” Sam frowns. “I can't put my finger on it but.. I don't want him to know you're here.”

“Fat chance of that, my scent is all over that car!”

“I know, but... if he's up to no good, I want you to be able to either back me up... or get away.”

“... I brought my rifle,” Dean states adamantly. “I'll cover you from here.”

That's the best he's going to get from the other. Dean may have the scent of a beta, but he's always had the attitude of an alpha. That's the difference between the two statuses. John used to say it was a gift from his mother, a strange defect of sorts developed by betas through survival. Somewhere along the line, they realized they couldn't always depend on an alpha to protect them. As far as they know, it's a defect known only to their mother's ancestors. John had once told them there was a Valkyrie among them. With a sigh of reluctance, Sam jogs over to the impala while Dean pieces together his sniper rifle from the small suitcase. He's always enjoyed a blade more than a rifle, probably another personality defect from the Valkyrie. Not that he's complaining any, Dean's attitude can be quite refreshing as opposed to most betas he's around.

With a slight sigh, Sam studies the man he approaches. The guy has short but messy brown hair, a nicely tripped beard and mustache, and humor upon his features. With his torn jeans and gamers shirt, he seems for all the world the typical nerd... but Sam's learned not to trust appearances.

“Can I help you?” he calls, stopping at a safe distance.

“Sam Winchester?”

“... Who's asking?”

“I'll take that as a yes!” the man grins widely. “I'm Chuck Shurely, the founder of Eden. We've been watching you Sam... and your brother of course.”

That was the wrong thing to say, as a growl rumbles in Sam's chest and his eyes turn golden. They can watch him all they want, but to say they've been watching his omega brother... well... that just comes across stalker creepy. He won't tolerate perverts spying on his sibling. To be completely honest, Dean probably would've shot him when he admitted to watching Sam. They've always been rather over protective of one another.

“Not like that,” Chuck remarks hastily, reading Sam's thoughts. “I just meant... the two of you are rather impressive at your job. The world could benefit with the furthering of your knowledge on hunting.”

“What's your point?”

“I would much rather your brother be here and listening as well,” the man sighs in exasperation. “As opposed to aiming a rifle at my head, anyway. As much as I like to humor the youth of this trade, I never really enjoyed having guns pointed my way.”

“How did you..?”

“Trust me, I know a hell of a lot more than you would think,” the other chuckles. “It sort of comes with the level I've reached. Now please call him over... his finger is getting a little itchy next to that trigger.”

Though still unsure about this man, it's obvious they've lost the element of surprise. Sam waves his hand in Dean's direction, their usual cue to regroup. He may have sent the signal, however Dean can feel his hesitation. Something about this guy has Sam on edge and he doesn't like it. Dean stows his rifle, moving the blade sheathed in his boot to the back of his jeans waist. The older Winchester is usually rather fast, but having his weapon at the ready only adds to that speed. He may need it if Sam is worried about this stranger.

When he reaches his brother, Sam stays shoulder to shoulder with him. Chuck hums to himself realizing quickly that their alpha/beta relationship is an oddity. They see one another as equals and that rarely ever happens. While typical betas and omegas might be feisty, it's still uncommon for them to be able to go blow for blow with an alpha. They're faster, not stronger. These two seem to have perfected their partnership to make up for those differences.

“Hello, Dean, I'm Chuck Shurley. I founded Eden, the school your parents were taught at.”

“Wow, what a coincidence,” Dean spits out sarcastically. “Let me save you from wasting your time. Get out of my way so we can leave.”

“But...”

“I swear I'll fucking run you over, man,” he warns.

“... I should've dealt with the damn rifle,” Chuck mutters. “Boys, come on over here and help me out.”

“I knew it!” Sam hisses. “It wasn't just because of him, he has others with him!”

Two men step from the brush, one a limber male with too serious features. The one beside him is smaller, shorter, and has odd gold eyes with sandy hair. He sends them an impish grin, looking Sam over with an expression that borders lecherous. Dean immediately throws an extra knife at him, the other's eyes widening before he hits the ground.

“Damn,” he shouts. “You weren't kidding when you said to watch that one, he nearly took my head off!”

“It would've been an improvement,” the other scoffs.

“Shut up, Michael,” the shorter bites. “Or you just might end up with purple hair next week!”

Apparently, the other is just immature enough to make good on that threat. The one called Michael quickly quiets. Dean moves a bit closer to his younger brother. It's not for the feeling of safety, but to assure himself nothing will happen to his sibling. The closer he is, the faster he can deflect any attacks. Sam says nothing, he'd prefer Dean were close. Though he's much better with physical attacks, Sam is versed in a multitude of spells. A shielding spell is one of his favorites to use in situations like this... just to ensure they're safe. He casts it now, not needing the words. Chuck's eyes grow large at the feeling of power making his hair stand on end. There's only a few bloodlines that can cast spells without the use of verbal commands, his being one of them. As far as he knew, Mary and John were incapable of such a feat. Little does he know, however, that Sam had to teach himself how to cast without words. Dean doesn't like being protected like a precious gem in a vault, which is how Sam would set things up if given the chance. Whenever he starts with the words, Dean would interrupt him and charge into a fray without thought. If anything, their bloodline is a master of adaptation.

“Impressive,” Chuck smirks. “I thought I knew all about you two and your abilities, but I guess even _I_ can be surprised. These are my boys, Michael and Gabriel. They're two of my oldest.”

“Is that supposed to mean something to us?” Dean bites out. “Because if you want me to run them over as well, I don't have a problem with it. In fact... I'll hit that one for the hell of it.”

Gabriel glowers at the nod his way, wondering how Sam can stand having a submissive that thinks he's an alpha. Chuck warned them not to speak of Dean's status, though, so he keeps his mouth shut... for now. Chuck steps closer, Sam's form tensing along with his brothers, and Michael is quick to stand beside his father. Gabriel is content to simply watch, never one to jump into a fight unless he can't avoid it. As it is... he can afford to let Michael suck up.

“I'm not looking to hurt you,” Chuck tries once more. “I merely here to invite you to visit the school. Unfortunately, it's a very secret place. You can't get there without one of us helping. Please, consider our offer. You two are highly skilled, but there's so much you can't do yet. There are powers in your bloodline that could hurt humans accidentally should they activate.”

“Like what,” Dean challenges.

“Well, for starters,” Gabriel interjects. “I happen to know a very loose gorgon that had a fling with one of your ancestors. She has this crazy ability to turn people to stone should they look at her. It's a pretty rare occurrence, but at least three of your betas managed to activate it. They had to be killed for being a danger to humans. Like you, they refused to attend the school. Though they had other reasons, mainly because they were being chased by like every alpha there. I'm not too sure why, their attitudes were worse than sour milk...”

“Okay, Gabriel, that's enough,” Chuck sighs.

“... Then again, I did hear a couple rumors while I attended the place,” he continues, undaunted. “Apparently, they were the mean type. You know, flirt like hell and when a guy tries to pick them up they'd turn on them. The betas in your bloodline are worse than the meanest dragons during mating season...”

“Shut it, Gabe!” Michael snaps. “God, you're such a freaking girl when it comes to gossip!”

“I am not!”

“Face it, that's when your beta really comes out.”

“You son of a bitch! Don't call me that!”

Chuck gives himself a face-palm, separating his boys before they go head to head. They're not helping matters at all. He really should've known better than to bring Gabriel, but he rarely gets to see the other as it is. One glance toward the Winchesters, though, and he's beginning to see the wisdom in his decision. Both boys have visibly relaxed, the shorter even humored at the sight. That's a win in his book, so he tries stepping closer one more time. Sam may glare at the advance, but Dean is too busy laughing to.

“Sam, I know you're interested in the school. I promise you it can offer so much more than what your father managed to teach you.”

“I'm not going anywhere without my brother.”

“And I don't expect you to. He's more than welcome to come, too. Even if one of you doesn't manage to get in, which I highly doubt will happen, the other will be allowed to live in the village as well.”

“Wait... village?” Dean questions. “Dad never said anything about a village.”

“I'm surprised he never came back when your mother... It's just... The village is the only safe haven Nightmares and Hunters have from this world. They're safe to be themselves and not be judged, to live a semi-normal life without having to worry about being attacked. When your mother became pregnant with you, I had honestly thought they would've taken up residence in the town. I even encouraged it. The world we protect isn't always the best place for us to live.”

The two are quiet at that, having learned that a long time ago. They've had close calls with people hunting them down. Like all of their kind, they can't stay in one place. They have to keep moving, which is why they don't have a home... just a car they live out of. They don't have jobs aside from hunting, gathering money with skilled pickpocketing and pool sharking. All their credit cards are in the names of multiple people, just to make sure they're hard to track. If anything, they live the lives of criminals on the run in the real world. To settle down someplace they're considered normal... it would be amazing for them. No more worrying about their features changing in a fit of anger, or being seen as a freak because they have animal-like qualities... such as Sam's growling or the occasional times Dean likes to chase down deer on foot. Hey, it's good exercise! Don't judge!

“... Dean?” Sam wonders cautiously.

“... I don't know,” he states, shaking his head stubbornly. “I think it's all a trick. If we can't get there without them taking us, how the hell are we supposed to leave? I don't like it.”

“I hate to say this, but... maybe they have a point,” Sam frowns. “I mean... turning people to stone? That's pretty serious, man. If we're capable of unlocking that ability... what else is swimming about in our blood?”

“Oh! Oh!” Gabriel says eagerly, waving his arm about in the air. “I know! I know the answer, pick me! Please, please, please! Pick me!”

“Uh... okay... what's the answer?” the taller wonders and Michael face-palms in embarrassment.

“Accidental hypnosis, poisonous nails and or teeth, the were-like ability to transform humans into another creature, teleporting people that piss you off to unknown whereabouts... I love that one, it never gets old,” he chuckles. “There's also the kiss of death, the draining touch, literally cursed words, the touch of a black cat...”

“Okay, okay, we get the point,” Dean growls out.

“... But... I was just getting to the good ones,” Gabriel pouts. “You didn't even get to learn about that one succubus that got preggers by a Winchester...”

This time, Sam's the one that throws something at him... but not a blade. He choose to hurl a rock at the other. Gabriel doesn't have time to dodge, lifting a hand to snatch it from the air. He thanks the stars it wasn't a knife. Sometimes he wonders if he should learn to keep his mouth shut. Then again, one look at Dean's face reddening with suppressed rage... and he's fairly positive this is far more entertaining.

The two Winchesters step back, gathering in a small huddle of two to speak. They keep glancing over toward the strange family, the golden-eyed male resorting to tormenting his brother with a frog he found. Unwilling to 'kiss the frog to make it a princess', Michael starts batting at Gabriel's hands. Before they can fall to blows, Chuck separates them once again. Obviously the place they live has a zero tolerance for bullying... they would've been killed the first day of school with attitudes like that. Well... Gabriel would've anyway. With a final sigh of exasperation, Sam and Dean turn to face the three. There's really nothing else for it, they have to know what they're capable of to protect those around them. They accept the invitation to Eden.


	2. Overcoming the Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Eden! The boys are now in an unfamiliar area with three people they don't trust a bit. With nowhere to go and no idea where they are, they have to put their trust in the fact these people hold them no ill will. After a walk through town, they find themselves in a large school... or what they're supposed to believe is one. Instead of the typical walls and windows, this one looks like an arena! They join others intent on winning the privilege of enrolling there, one of which being Castiel, Gabriel's son. The challenge to overcome is a summoning, which Dean is less than happy about. Although he's ready to go at the mention of it, Sam assures him everything will be fine and he relents. Sam shows his abilities in a rather impressive display and Dean isn't a slouch either, but... who is this woman he summons, why does she have a desire to take out God, and for the love of all things holy why does she keep calling Dean 'hime'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I finally finished the next chapter =) I'm debating on whether or not I should turn a fic into an original work, however... I don't know which one to transform =( It's a battle I'm still struggling with. Anyway, I'm still waiting on my new novel to be edited, so that means I've looked for other forms of time wasting XD This time I've decided on a graphic novel script ;p I don't think that'll last, but I get a little done at a time =) I'm trying very hard to wean myself off of Minecraft... again... stupid game. Once you think you've got away, it pulls you right back in. T^T With that said, I'm sorry for any mistakes... I sort of stopped rereading my chapters before posting them. I usually do proofread, but I know you guys want more and it just takes longer. Soooo... Until next update, cupcakes XD
> 
> Awesome! I learned how to edit without losing my notes! This is awesome XD ..... And makes things a whole lot easier!

It's a quick trip, just a snap of fingers and a short second of distortion. When Dean opens his eyes again, he's standing beside Sam... outside a large town. The town is surrounded by a mossy rock wall, just tall enough to keep animals out but short enough to see over. Between the wall and them, a covered bridge stretches over an expanse of lake. Vines drape down from the roof and over the sides. It's so peaceful that the Winchesters can feel years of hunt tensed reflexes slowly relaxing. Sam shakes himself from the sudden onslaught of serenity, reminding himself he has an omega to watch over. With the thought, he gives a quick side glance to Dean. The other is lax and appears content with his surroundings.

“Welcome to Eden,” Chuck grins.

“Whoa,” Dean murmurs. “How big is this place?”

“As big as we need it to be! Come on, the school is this way.”

Chuck heads off toward the bridge, Michael following dutifully. Gabriel, however, stands and stares at Sam. Without hesitating a second, Dean marches by... and slams his foot down on Gabriel's in passing. The shorter male hisses a curse, hopping about a moment, and than follows after the brothers. He pouts in Sam's direction, visibly upset the taller man didn't scold his omega for that move. Then again... he's always enjoyed a good challenge.

As they walk through the village, the hunters take in the layout. They may not know their exact location, but they won't hesitate to run if the need arises. Because of that, they like to take down all possible exit routes. They walk past the front of a one story building, the sign reading 'Eden Diner' over the door. From just a glance through the glass doors, they can make out a checkered floor in black and white. Further down the way, the path breaks free of the village and leads into a dark forest. Dean hesitates at the tree line, sending Sam a wary gaze. When the alpha male doesn't stop, he reluctantly follows... if only to keep Sam safe.

The trees are huge and towering, the smell of dew upon oak leaves permeating the woods, and Dean stays very close to Sam. Shadows seem to swallow them the further in they go, casting images of beasts long since disproved in the human's reality. A twig snaps to their right, hazel eyes darting over to gauge the threat. It's a deer, nothing more. As they step into a large clearing, they're bathed in the glow of afternoon sunlight... and they're caught in a state of awe. The school is surprisingly modern, built with what looks to be ivory and dominating a large portion of land. They could almost mistake it for an arena with the style shaping it. Crowds of people are chatting outside, excitement soaking their voices. A brunette waves over at them, drawing a shout from Gabriel. Without a word, the golden-eyed man hurries over to him.

“He moved fast,” Dean mutters.

“Gabriel is the fastest of all my children,” Chuck states proudly. “Besides, he'd move that fast even without the speed I gifted him.”

“Why?” Sam wonders.

“That's his son,” Chuck smiles. “Well... he's my son, but... it's complicated.”

“Like we're going anywhere soon,” the green-eyed hunter scoffs.

“I have many children, I've been alive for a very long time,” the other sighs. “Unfortunately, the mothers of these kids aren't always forthcoming about their birth. That one is my youngest, but at the time he was born... I was very busy with the school. I had to make it more modern to keep up with the times. Gabriel grew up with a nanny and absolutely abhorred the idea of anyone else going through that, so he took to caring for the young ones in my absence. He always had a knack for taking care of children...”

“Because his mentality is about the same,” Michael scoffs.

“Anyway,” Chuck stresses with a glare toward his oldest. “The youngest of my brood was with Gabriel for a longer period of time than the rest. He came to see Gabriel as his father and calls him such. No matter how often we tried to break him of the habit, he's imprinted Gabriel as his dad and won't be swayed to think otherwise. I don't mind allowing the adoption, I'm excited to be a grandparent. This is my first grandchild! My children... well... they didn't take to family life well. None of them but Gabriel have branched out our family tree. He's a very good father, I'm very proud of him.”

Sam and Dean looks back toward the golden-eyed man, who's now hugging his charge. He's very exuberant, almost embarrassingly so, yet the brunette takes him in stride. Along with them are two men and a woman. They interact with the brunette as though they're siblings, teasing the other with sly grins or pats to the back that are just a bit too hard. An older couple join them, a blonde man beside them. It's Sam that recognizes them.

“Is that Thor?” he asks in shock. “And that's Odin! He must be with his wife, Frigga.”

“Very good, Sam,” Chuck grins. “That's Gabriel's other family. He went through a rather lengthy rebellious stage, lived with his mother for a time. She died, but she was seeing Odin at the time he was with her. He adopted him as his own son and gave him the name 'Loki'. He still takes care of him to this day. The others are Gabriel's children; Fenrir, Hel, and Jormungandr. Castiel knows them as his siblings.”

“And you're okay with handing your kid over to your ex-wife's lover?” Dean frowns.

“As I mentioned before, I'm not always there for my kids. I want to be, but policing the entire world and keeping track of all the students here, hunters out there, and other creatures living among the humans... it takes a lot of time,” Chuck responds with audible regret. “If they can find love and structure from another family, I have no problem allowing it. Gabriel's mischievous side was frowned upon in my family and he was labeled the 'black sheep'. They would pick on him constantly, which only served to throw gas on the fire of his anger. Odin's family celebrates this side of him, so it's actually quite good for him to be around them more. As long as he's happy and healthy, I don't mind him turning to them.”

They're quiet after that, eyes turning once more to Gabriel. He seems so happy over there with his little family. After a short moment, they're moving toward the entrance of the large school. People are beginning to enter, the excitement and expectation growing ever more. Sam makes certain Dean is close enough to grab should he get pushed away, not trusting the crowd of strangers to behave. It's not that Dean can't take care of himself... it's that he will. For the most part, Sam's come to learn his place isn't protecting Dean from the world. It's protecting the world from Dean. As much as his alpha pride hates to admit it, that's the only reason he needs to be ready for attack. He'd much rather they deal with him than his brother, because Dean can be one sadistic little omega.

Inside, the place really does look like an arena. Those that waited outside are piling into the stands, a group veering off to wait on the ground. Although it's roofed in, they can still see the sunlight and trees through the obstacle above. There's nothing but dirt covering the ground, the soil dark and rich beneath their feet. Chuck stops them near the entrance, motioning for Michael to go on ahead.

“I have to oversee the challenge from over there, but I'll be routing for you two,” he smiles. “I hope you've at least been taught a good summoning spell.”

“Wait... what?” Dean gasps. “Summoning? The challenge is summoning? Sam, it's time to go!”

“Remember, Dean, there's no judgment here,” Chuck assures. “You might as well try while you're here. I'm sure you'll bring down the house.”

“I'll bring down a lot more than that,” Dean mumbles as Chuck hurries off.

“Don't worry, we'll be fine,” Sam smiles assuring. “Just think small.”

Dean groans in annoyance, reluctantly following Sam over to the group awaiting their challenge. Gabriel's children are among them, seeming to create a protective little circle around the youngest. His blue eyes catch Dean's in passing, locking gazes with the older Winchester for only a second. In that second, Dean loses his breath and is left in awe. That blue shade is unlike any he's ever seen, changing hues as the lighting shifts. He forcibly tears his gaze away, turning it to the ground. Unfortunately, Sam stops right beside them all. The taller male stays between his brother and the strangers within the group. That doesn't stop one of the males from getting dangerously close to his tolerance line.

He's tall and muscular, blessed with a runner's body, and his golden eyes peer out from beneath a veil of shaggy black bangs. When he grins, it's predatory and nearly lecherous. The stranger watches as Sam ignores him, giving the other a once over before turning those eyes onto Dean. The shorter brother is sizing them up, uncertain the type of threat they may be. He knows Sam is a powerful Nightmare, but there's always the off chance he's having a bad day.

“Well, aren't you a pretty thing,” the raven states.

“Come a little closer, I'll show you just how pretty I really am,” Dean grins wickedly.

He chances it, stepping a little closer to Sam's comfort zone, and the taller male moves. He's quick and strong, twisting his body to grab for the man's throat before slamming him onto the ground. A growl tears from his throat, a warning that came too late, and the raven's eyes are large at the sudden action.

“You'll do well to ignore his baiting,” Sam hisses out. “It'll get you nothing but trouble... Fenrir.”

“... Pops was right,” the raven grins wolfishly. “You're a smart one. But that doesn't mean you can boss me around. I'm more alpha than you can handle, so you'd better tread around us carefully. After all... we're the ones with the last say. Got it?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” the taller male wonders.

“He's just being an idiot,” the youngest of the group remarks. “I apologize for that. My name is Castiel Novac, I'm the youngest of Loki's brood. And you are..?”

Sam hesitates when releasing Fenrir from his grasp, slowly standing to shake Castiel's extended hand. He gives their names, the exchange lost upon Dean. He's too busy staring at the brunette to pay any attention. There's just something about the other that calls to Dean. He's shaken from his musings by a gothic looking woman, who addresses him directly.

“Huh?” he wonders.

“I asked if you two were here to take the challenge as well,” she repeats, a bit annoyed. “We're not, this school is just a glee club for people that think they're superior to the rest of the world. It's tradition for daddy's other side of the family, though, so Cassy has to at least try out.”

“Uh... I guess we are, too. I mean, Sam is anyway. I'm not. I didn't even want to come.”

“You should try,” Castiel smiles sweetly. “You'll get in, I can feel it. You're an extremely strong Nightmare with a lot of hidden potential. This place can bring that potential out, hone it into something amazing. Look how well dad did here.”

“... That's not something that helps an argument, Cassy,” the quiet man watching them murmurs. “For all we know, this place is what made dad... well... dad. I wouldn't wish another with that personality type on the world for anything. It can barely handle the one it has.”

A horn is blared and all attention turns to Chuck. Beside him sits his four oldest children; Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel according to Sam. The crowds have quieted, eager to hear the words that spill from Chuck's mouth. He's begun the challenge, one of the participants stepping forward to try their hand. Although it comes easy for Sam and Dean, they know a summoning is one of the most difficult spells. Not only do you have to have the power to summon something forth, but you also have to have control over it. Creating a bond with another creature is especially difficult... no one likes being under the control of someone else. In most occasions, the summoner will attempt to lord over the creature they call upon. The Winchesters have always had a different outlook on the relationship between themselves and their familiars, though.

They watch as the first of the group calls out an imp, a common and highly simple creature. After that, it seems imps are in large supply. One by one, each challenger brings up the same type of creature. When it's Castiel's turn, however, he goes for something a bit larger... he summons a gryphon. It's rarer to see in such a spell, highly prideful and easily offended. That being so, the two know that Castiel is a patient and thoughtful person. He expresses his gratitude toward the beast, bowing politely as he thanks them. After a short explanation of what's going on, the gryphon bows back and disappears. Sam is after him, stepping into the center of the arena with a cautious glance toward Dean.

When he's positive no one is going to go near his brother, Sam watches the ground. He's unmoving and silent, a time Dean knows to be one of the most dangerous with Sam. There's all manner of spells locked inside that head of his, both mortifying and deadly, and he hasn't the need to utter a single word to use them. Finally, he closes his eyes. When they open, they're no longer hazel. A strange sheen of gold has overcome them, the color of a rare and powerful bloodline... an Ancient's bloodline. The ground glows around him, a sigil of light burned into the soil, and then everything is as still as the grave. At first, everyone thinks things just didn't go right. Then a soft glow rises from the dirt... and another... and another. Soon there are about twenty of them floating about in the air.

They begin to elongate, flicking into life in the shape of people. It's Sam's specialty, summoning the spirits still chained to the earth. Summoning a few spirits that have passed is a walk in the park, rather common actually. Even those that can do that can't control more than five at a time. Sam can successfully call upon and control around fifty or so earthbound souls. It's supposed to be impossible to do, however they've always been good at doing the impossible.

“Sam!” a watery voice calls. “It's been forever, what have you been up to?”

“Hello, Lily,” Sam smiles kindly. “I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk, but I've been watching out for Dean. Recently, he's been on a 'let the world burn' kick. You know how he is.”

“I do, he's such a pain,” she chuckles. “Are you coming back to my lake soon? I think they built a campgrounds near it! I'm so excited there will be more people, it's been so lonely.”

“Just make sure no one else drowns in that lake. Company is all well and good, but not if you have to kill them to keep them.”

“I know,” she pouts. “I'll take really good care of everyone, I promise!”

The taller Winchester knows she's telling the truth, reaching out a hand to pat her atop the head. She's only a preteen, the victim of an unfortunate accident, and he always favored her. The relationship he's cultivated with Lily is that of an older brother toward his sister. Not the typical bond a summoner would create, however it's one that has her ready to protect him without hesitation. They're family and family takes care of their own. It's always been a rule with the Winchesters, learned from a family friend they considered a second father figure... family doesn't end with blood.

In their awe at the shocking summons Sam considers 'small', Fenrir and Jormungandr move a bit too close to Dean. Without warning, the spirits turn to wraiths. Their bodies are covered in an ominous dark cloud, eyes glowing in fury as they pinpoint the threat to their 'family'. They charge the two strangers, hissing in anger as their fingers shape claws. Sam's side is to them, his body unmoving as they come ever closer to ripping them to shreds. Dean covers his head with his arms, ready for the sudden chill to overcome him. The crowd has stopped breathing, hearts hammering in their chests as they sit unable to intervene.

“No,” Sam mutters softly.

It's barely audible over the rattle of death from their throats, yet they hear it. All of them come to a halt only inches from their target. It's a show of perfect control, one that also sends a warning to those too close to his brother. Sam won't hesitate to allow these wraiths to do what they please, so they better mind their step. They unconsciously back track a few steps, mouths agape as they stare at the writhing balls of rage. The second they're far enough away, the spirits return to normal and start drifting back to Sam. He thanks them for their company, not for their services as others would, and allows them to return to their haunts. When they've dispersed, it's Dean turn. All eyes are on him, now expectant of something huge after seeing what his alpha is capable of.

“Go ahead,” Castiel whispers, pushing him gently. “I know you'll do great.”

With a reluctant sigh, Dean trudges up to his brother. Sam hasn't moved a muscle since the ghosts left, waiting patiently for his brother. He knows the type of things the shorter is capable of summoning and, although he has great control over them... they all seem to be equally hot headed. It's just best if he's there to stop any ensuing arguments. Dean stands, his figure posed in complete defeat, and glances over at Sam. The other sends him a reassuring smile. Grumbling beneath his breath, the green-eyed male closes his eyes and concentrates. The ground rumbles beneath his feet, a spreading from the tip of his boot and outward. A strange and eerie glow of sickly blue light protrudes from it. And then bubbling blood begins to erupt between the pieces of earth. Something reaches it's fingers from the crack, digging around the edges to widen it. It's a petite hand with long slender fingers... tipped with dagger-like nails. It leaves streaks of life fluid along the ground as it grapples for purchase.

Sam pleads internally for this creature to be anything but what he thinks it is. Out of all the things Dean can summon, there's one particularly dangerous entity that likes to appear. One that enjoys pressing the hunter's buttons until they're in an all out fist fight... completely with flame throwing. They've destroyed many a forest with their arguments. A head of jet black locks, silken and straight, rises from the hole created. As the figure progresses, the blood evaporate with a hiss against it. Her skin is a milky white, eyes a crimson red, and she's dressed in an ornate kimono. Stretched across her forehead is a tiara made of sharp teeth, a ruby designed to look like an eye resting in the center. Sam immediately growls in irritation.

“Well, well,” the woman chuckles with a voice of crackling fire. “If it isn't my favorite summoner. How's my hime doing today?”

“Don't call me that,” Dean glowers. “And I'm not doing well! This day started out bad enough with that damn werewolf hunt, but it managed to go completely downhill after! And what the hell are you doing here! I was thinking small, damn it!”

“I know,” she gripes. “I had to take a smaller form just to get through that damn portal. You know I don't like this form as much, hime, it doesn't have the same intimidating factor as my other.”

“That was the point,” the hunter hisses. “I'm sort of in a building right now, I highly doubt these people want the roof coming down around them.”

“... What have you gotten yourself into, hime,” the woman bristles after looking around.

This woman, as irritating as she might be, was Dean's first summons. It was an accident when he was just a child that called her forth. He was babysitting Sam while their father was on a hunt. The two were in a park when a spirit attacked them, trying to drag them into her grave with her... a woman longing for children she never got. Dean tried to save Sam, yet was injured during the struggle. His blood upon the ground opened the doorway, his desperation used as the key to unlock the door, and this woman rose from the red liquid. She hasn't left him since, adopting him as her own.

“Kisake,” Sam greets. “You're looking as beautiful as ever.”

“You always knew how to flatter an old woman,” she chuckles. “What's going on here? I haven't seen a gathering of Nightmares and Hunters this large since... well... since I laid waste to their kingdom eons ago. Fun times, fun times. Is God here? I missed him back there, but I'd love to make up for it.”

The two frown and glance about, searching for the person she's named. They don't know anyone by that name, but notice that Chuck has mysteriously vanished. Kisake hums to herself, yet lets the absence go without comment. She's a powerful creature, a shape-shifter of the highest grade, so she knows someone is hiding beneath the table... and knows who it is. Her focus now, however, is Dean and Sam. They're her kin, they need to be protected, and this place reeks of threat. Unfortunately, Kisake isn't about to blind herself to the fact this place is also the safest area to teach them. She's gone up against the product of their work and knows just how much the young Nightmares don't know.

“I'll take my leave of this place if you don't mind, hime,” she announces. “But I'll be watching you, don't forget that. If you're wronged in any way... I pity the one I hunt down. For their death will be _anything_ but merciful.”

Her tone is dark and foreboding, leaving a sick feeling in the pit of every stomach there. It's obvious Dean isn't happy with her comment, arms crossed over his chest as he glares, yet she pays him no mind. Kissing his forehead, she gracefully glides back to the hole in the ground and sinks down into the nearly black fluid there. The second her head vanishes, the crack closes and seals itself. It's as though nothing transpired there. Dean, on the other hand, is ready to summon her again just to tell her off. The only thing that keeps him from doing so is Sam's hand on his shoulder. He knows his brother well and should he summon anything now, his anger will open the doorway to Kisake's much larger form. That's something no one needs to know about.

It's a long stretch of silence before Chuck reemerges, peeking over the top of the table. He's seen Kisake in action once before... he's in no hurry to see it again. The fact Dean could summon her reveals all sorts of shocking revelations. His lips pressed tight in contemplation, he rises from his seat. There's no doubt in his mind the Winchesters will be a formidable force if properly trained, but the question is... does he want to risk releasing that into the world. Before any decision is made, Chuck needs to review their past very carefully.

“I thank you all for attempting to enroll in Eden,” he smiles to those below. “As you all know, this challenge is to give us an idea of your potential. Although you're all very strong, only a few of you will be chosen to enroll. Please be patient as I deliberate such a choice with my four most powerful children. Until such a decision can be made, you'll all be given a place to live within the town. When we're ready, you'll be called on for the final results. Gabriel, please get them to their new homes and rejoin us when you're finished.”

“Awe, do I have to?” the golden-eyed male whines childishly.

Though he makes a show of his feigned displeasure, he gets up anyway and nearly bounces down the stairway to the others. Dean can't help rolling his eyes, wondering how the hell this guy managed a title as powerful as he did. The rest of Chuck's brood follow him into a doorway that stands behind the table. As Gabriel rejoins his children, he can't help grinning in pride at Castiel. He draws the brunette into a hug, telling him just how impressed he was. Afterward, he motions for the large group to follow him. They're led back outside and toward the town.

One by one, they're led to an empty house. Each one is one story with as many bedrooms as needed, a kitchen with a dining area, a bathroom, and a living room. They're all dark wood, a mossy stone walkway leading up to every door, and lush green bushes surround them all. When Dean and Sam are the only ones left, they're taken to a small house next to a two story one built for a large family. Cas bids them a fond farewell, his siblings taking him into the house next door, and Gabriel hands a key over to Sam. After it's delivered, he snaps his fingers and vanishes.

Unable to do much else, Sam unlocks the front door and holds it open a moment. Dean waits to enter, knowing his brother is silently searching for any hidden threats. His intuition is uncanny sometimes and his senses far sharper than any other. When he's through, he motions Dean inside and shuts the door behind them both. With no way to leave and no idea when the deliberations will end, they're confined to this little town until further notice... so they might as well make the best of it.


	3. Affinity for Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summoning test, the boys are given a place to live as they await the results. Dean is ready to go already, yet bites his tongue in order to give this normalcy to Sam. As they try to gather their bearings in a new town, Gabriel manages to latch onto the two with his children. He convinces them to go to dinner with him, yet the diner is under attack by a malevolent spirit. In an attempt to help out, Sam is found out by the trickster. Wanting to prove he's serious about pursuing the other alpha, Gabriel tells Sam what he saw... but also about his own rare talent. Things are about to get complicated in Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I missed you all so much XD I managed to scrape together another chapter for you, but I'll warn you now... I didn't like the ending of this chapter. I sort of reached my 6 page limit sooner than I thought and brought the chapter to an abrupt end. Sorry about that ^^; If you also read my work on Fanfiction, you'll know I have a few strict rules I apply in my fics. 6 pages a chapter is one of them. I apologize, but I like to set them apart from my novels. That's one of the ways I do that. I hope you enjoy the update anyway. I'm also going to have to apologize a second time, because I need to spend time crocheting eeveelutions to sell at a convention. I know me and I'm a terrible procrastinator. If I don't do it now, I'll never have them done ^^; I'll still try and write a bit, but I cant' promise quick updates =( It makes me feel horrible to think I'm neglecting you T^T Until next update, cupcakes!

Dean is lounging on the couch when Sam finishes up with his shower. The house is very nice, something the boys never thought they'd be living in. The living room has a flat screen and a leather sectional, floor lamps are placed in strategic areas, and a few potted ferns decorate the place. To the left the kitchen has white counter tops that could be mistaken for ivory, a small island, and a breakfast bar near the window. There's even a small library off to the right of the living room. Upstairs are two bedrooms stocked with everything they'll need, large queen sized beds, and bookcases. There's also a bathroom with a claw-foot tub, a separate shower, and cabinets filled with linens.

“How long do we have to stay here?” Dean frowns.

“I don't know,” Sam shrugs. “Until we're told otherwise, I guess.”

“Did you shut the blinds when you showered?” the shorter smirks knowingly.

“... No... why?”

“Our neighbor has a crush on you... and I can see him being the type to peek. You probably just gave him a free show to jerk off to.”

“He's not even home,” Sam comments in embarrassment.

“You don't know that.”

He laughs when Sam's face turns multiple shades of red. For an alpha, his younger brother is very shy about sex. Dean loves it, loves to talk about it, and won't hesitate to go into detail with his conquests. Sam, on the other hand, blushes at the very thought of it. It never ceases to amuse his older brother. After hitting Dean with a pillow he retrieves from the couch, Sam flops down onto the piece of furniture. Dean already has the remote, so he doesn't reach for it. Instead, the green-eyed male starts to flip through the channels.

“It's too quiet here,” Dean huffs. “And I want my baby back.”

“I'm sure we can ask them to bring your car here as well,” Sam offers. “It'll be fine until we get the chance.”

“What are we supposed to do until they kick us out?”

“Well... we can go out and explore the town. There's probably plenty to do here.”

It's not exactly the answer Dean was hoping to hear, however it might be fun. He'd much rather be on a hunt, or even driving around the country on yet another road trip. Travel has always been a relaxer for Dean, the sound of his tire's hum over the road is the only thing that can soothe him. Sam, however, has always wanted to settle down somewhere. As much as he'd love to be selfish... he can give this to his brother for as long as possible. With a short sigh, he pulls himself away from the couch and heads for the front door.

At first, Sam stiffens and glances his way. It's always been a reflex of his, honed with years of Dean suddenly disappearing to a bar or going alone on a hunt. This time, though, Dean stops at the door and looks back at him expectantly. The taller male smirks a bit, standing up and joining his brother at the door. Together, they head out into the strange town to explore. They're not two houses down when another resident wanders into their view. She's petite and cute, with a long blonde cat tail and rounded lioness ears. Beside her are two girls with the same features, though one has white ears and a matching tail. A pride of lionesses skulking their territory. They look their way and wave, giggling as a unit before disappearing down the next street.

“... Did you just see what I saw?” Dean wonders.

“Three girls with lion features?”

“Okay, then I'm not completely insane.”

“Well... Chuck did say we're free to be ourselves here.”

“I can run around with my animal features showing!” Dean grins widely.

“Absolutely not,” Sam frowns. “It may be allowed here, but look around you! How many people do you see here with features even _remotely_ close to ours? I won't have it! Even here we're rarities, Dean, and I won't have everyone chasing after you just because you're rare! The world can't handle that kind of chaos!”

“... Spoilsport,” the shorter male sulks.

“Swear to me on your _Impala_ that you won't let anyone know your mix.”

Dean stops suddenly, green eyes wide as he stares at his brother. There isn't much the older Winchester would consider blasphemy... but that's the one thing Sam never says unless he's deadly serious. If Dean swears on his Impala, he won't chance breaking that promise... because Sam won't hesitate to destroy his precious car. After a long stretch of silence, Dean mutters his agreement. He can see the logic in Sam's comment, plus he's not too eager to be placed on a pedestal in a town _filled_ with Nightmares. With that assurance, the taller male starts walking again.

The town is rather large, though mostly filled with houses. Down the street from their house is a club called 'Club Dragon'. It looks to be made of emerald with an ivory roof, two doors lead in and both are roped off. Just peering in through tinted windows, they can make out a colored dance floor and a bar. Numerous tables and booths are scattered about, an elevated floor at one end holding the DJ platform. They decide to come back that night to check it out, seeing as it isn't open until then.

One the right side of the village, toward the back, is the restaurant they passed before. The 'Eden Diner' is a nice enough establishment, but they bypass it for now. Directly beside it is the library, built with cyan clay bricks, and across from that is the jail. Dean can't help trying to peer in through the barred windows, searching for anyone that may have acted up. All he sees, however, is an officer asleep behind their desk. The two gaze over the garden area across from that, catching sight of the village square beyond it. The fountain is huge, the spout of water shooting into the sky, and four triangles of man-made ponds create the edges of the square. Sam keeps Dean from batting at the lily pads floating within them, knowing the other won't hesitate to strip down and jump in... if only to see how many people say something.

“Do you think anyone would mind if I...”

“I would,” Sam cuts him off.

“But...”

“No, Dean,” he states firmly.

“... Spoilsport,” Dean mutters again. “Why can't you be more fun?”

“Because one of us has to be free to post bail.”

“... Good point.”

They continue on, taking in the small neighborhood. So many Nightmares live here, their features an array of nature. Some have families, others only have a lover, and still others choose to live with hunting partners. They see wolves, winged people with unicorn horns, cats, dogs, birds, and even the occasional rodent. Hunters are garbed in leather armor or silken shirts, dressed to kill and looking as though they just stepped from the middle ages. A few are dressed in modern clothing, so Dean and Sam can only assume they're younger than the rest. They find a bullish Nightmare plowing the fields, a crow spreading seeds, and a boar collecting some of the grown vegetables.

After a while, their stomachs growl and they slowly head back home. Before they have a chance to get there, Gabriel and his small family head in their direction. The golden-eyed male brightens considerably at the sight of Sam, his grin almost eating his entire face. Dean immediately growls at him in annoyance.

“Hey, guys!” he shouts. “We were just heading to the diner, do you want to join us?”

“Uh... I don't know if we have the money for that,” Sam frowns.

“Don't worry about it, I'll pay this time,” Gabriel smiles. “Chuck hasn't had a chance to get your finances around yet, but it should be finished by tomorrow. For now, the potentials are being taken care of by the village. They don't mind helping out, it always helps to have a favor in your back pocket. Not everyone here is a hunter, you know. Some don't know the first thing about dealing with a specter or vampire, they just like living freely here.”

Sam is about to accept the offer, however Dean can see the doubt in his eyes. They're not used to being friendly with other Nightmares, as their only encounters tend to end bloody. When they do try and make friends, they're always running into the same old blockade... mating. Years ago, they decided it's best to just keep to themselves. They're tired of trusting someone just to be stabbed in the back. Dean's about to interject, allowing Sam to remain the 'nice guy' as usual, when his eyes lock onto the blue of Castiel's. The other seems so happy about the offer, as though this is a rarity he barely gets to enjoy. It makes Dean feel like shit, yet also has a war of butterflies in his stomach.

“Thanks,” Dean comments. “That might be nice.”

The taller male is visibly stunned by the remark, which tells the observant Gabriel that Dean isn't a very social butterfly. He decides this is a big win and motions for the two to enter the diner. The second they're all within the confines of the building, they hear plates shattering and screaming from the back. A few chefs run through the doorway, one using a platter as a shield and another with a metal strainer over their head. A ghostly wind bursts forth from the kitchen, fires burning high in a rage.

“Whoa,” Gabriel remarks. “And I haven't even done anything yet... How disappointing.”

“Loki!” what seems to be the head chef calls. “Thank goodness you're here! There's a disgruntled spirit haunting out establishment!”

“... What do you want me to do about it?” Gabriel frowns. “You know my specialty isn't helping people, I'm usually _far_ better at making matters worse.”

Without another word, he turns to leave the diner. Although Castiel seems a little upset, he and his siblings move to follow. It's Sam that steps forward to help. Dean takes a seat on a table, kicking his feet almost childishly as he listens to the conversation that ensues.

“What do you know about the spirit?” Sam wonders. “Do you have a name? A reason for death? Perhaps even a time they died?”

“Well... I... we really haven't...”

“His name is David Pendragon, he's the founder of this establishment,” the head chef sighs out. “In all actuality, he was supposed to be immortal. He reached a rather high level within Eden as a master alchemist. Unfortunately, he had an accident during an experiment and separated his soul from his vessel. His body was completely destroyed, so there was no hope of reversing the effects.”

“I see,” Sam comments in thought. “I'm going to enter the kitchen to face him, but no one is to come in after me. I don't like people witnessing my methods. No matter what you hear, only Dean is permitted to enter. When I'm finished I'll return to you, but you're not to see me before that. Do I make myself clear?”

“O-of course,” the head chef nods.

“Dean?”

“I'll make sure you're not disturbed.”

He gives a short nod, facing the kitchen before marching in determinedly. Gabriel is obviously curious, as no Nightmares have ever been as secretive about their talents as these two. It's obvious they have some seriously ancient ties, however it remains to be seen which mixture they're connected to. He warily gazes Dean's way, who's taken to playing with a blade. He knows how fast the other can move, so he's in no hurry to test his own speed against him... but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his methods of cheating. The trickster closes his eyes, drawing up a picture of the kitchen in his head. His telepathy doesn't end with simple mental conversations, it also allows him to see across the world without being there. It's how he keeps all his curses and mischief in order.

Right now, Sam is simply standing in the center of the kitchen. His eyes are closed and he seems to be breathing in meditation. The sound around him is distant at best, the clattering of pots and pans drowned out by his heartbeat. When everything is nearly silent, Sam opens his eyes again. They immediately dart to the right. In a dark corner, glaring heatedly into the kitchen, is the flickering figure of a middle aged man. Though the color is faint, Sam can make out shoulder length red hair and dim green eyes. Other than there, there's really no other distinguishable features or marks... save a green tattoo of a fang beneath his left eye.

“Stop,” Sam murmurs.

The spirit hisses in anger and the fires shoot from the burners toward Sam. Right before they hit, darkness envelopes the other. Gabriel's vision of it is obscured, however, as Sam goes up in flames. He resists the urge to suck in a sharp breath, knowing Dean is still highly alert for anyone breaking Sam's rule. Suddenly, the fires seem to get sucked into the hunter's body. Wrapping him in a protective cocoon are large feathery wings. They're not just any wings, and Gabriel would know that better than anyone, but dragon wings. Hazel eyes are now golden, a long slit of black forming his pupil, and a few blackish scales rest beneath his right eye. His nails are now long black claws, clicking angrily against each other. More scales appear in random spots, just small patches to remind onlookers of his heritage, and Gabriel knows without a doubt... this is the alpha for him.

“I said... stop,” Sam hisses out quietly once more.

The spirit is shocked into stillness, eyes wide as he stares upon the dragon chimera. The dragon bloodline was killed off long ago in the era of knights and castles, so it's highly uncommon to see one. Any genetics were dulled down through crossbreeding in an attempt of survival. Eventually, no one carried draconian features anymore, just a random talent here and there. For the first time in hundreds of centuries, Gabriel has the privilege of spying on a full blooded dragon chimera. His heart flutters at the thought.

“We can do this the easy way, or the easier way,” Sam comments patiently. “Either live peacefully among these humans, or I'll send you to your afterlife. Now, if you would prefer going on your own, that's just fine. But don't make me force you.”

“This is my diner,” the man finally gets out. “I spent my whole life building this place from nothing and now they're ruining it. They've changed everything but the name! I try to help, I try to fix things, but they don't listen to me! There's no leadership here, they can't agree on anything! Why shouldn't I take charge?”

“I understand this is hard for you,” Sam offers as his features melt away like water. “It's always difficult to let go, but you have to understand their side as well. For the most part, they can't see you. They can't hear you. The only thing you're managing to do is scare them. They're not the type of creatures that can easily detect the dead, the majority aren't even Nightmares.”

“I just want to help,” the spirit states a little desperate. “That's all I want.”

“I know and I'll be happy to relay that information,” Sam smiles kindly. “Just... take your time. Don't get so frustrated. I'll make sure they locate a Nightmare with an affinity for the dead, okay? With them around, it'll be easier for you to interact without destroying the place. There's only one thing I want in return... _Never_ mention my heritage to _anyone_. I work very hard to keep it secret to protect my omega brother, I don't want it to get out. Deal?”

The spirit, now wearing an overjoyed smile, nods his head. This is the first time someone has been able to see him, the first he's been able to speak to someone. It's a wonderful feeling, as though he's still alive and the world has opened up to him again. He's not willing to let that go for anything, not even for announcing the thriving draconian bloodline to the world. Sam, now back to normal, starts for the kitchen door. When he opens it, Gabriel is gazing upon him innocently... and he knows the trickster did something he shouldn't have. It's written all over his face, a perfect mimicry of Dean after going on a hunt alone when he should've been at the grocery store.

For the moment, he allows the trickster to believe he's gotten away with something. He walks over to the head chef, relaying his information to him quietly. Castiel and his siblings are sitting at a booth, Dean on the edge of their table. It doesn't escape Sam's notice how Castiel watches his brother, though he doesn't know how to feel about it. Though the stare is blatant interest, the brunette doesn't seem as though he's undergone the whole 'birds and bees' phase. He seems far to still, untouched by the dark side of the world. Gabriel must be very overprotective of him. Then again... his siblings don't exactly look like they give him much room to breathe.

“Hey, Dean,” Gabriel remarks. “Is your brother seeing anyone?”

“No, but he's an alpha. If you pursue him, you'll meet the business end of my rifle,” Dean glowers.

“... Good to know.”

Sam finishes his conversation and returns to Dean's side, gazing between his angered brother and the trickster in curiosity. Dean's quick to smile at his younger sibling, sliding off the table and turning his back to Gabriel. As simple an action it may be, it's a rather insulting gesture to a powerful alpha like Gabriel. It's a beta's or omega's way of saying 'you're weak and I have nothing to fear from you'. His expression is one of indignation, though only for a moment. His children snicker at the audacity of the omega, trying to hide their amusement and failing grandly. The group is moved to a large table, one with enough room for all of them, and the chefs go back into the kitchen to cook.

“What did you do?” Fenrir wonders. “I mean, ghosts are easy enough to satiate when they've already passed on, but... even the most hardcore Nightmare gets terrified by a good enough wraith.”

“I have a way with the dead,” Sam shrugs.

“Yeah?” Hel smirks. “I know a bit about that. How do you handle them? Force their compliance? Strike fear into their very existence? Or are you the more angelic type, always trying to sweet talk your way to what you want?”

“... What?” Sam asks in confusion.

“Hel's an overseer of Helheim,” Gabriel explains. “Souls that don't die in battle end up in her care. She only lives up here during the weekends.”

“It's rather gloomy in the underworld,” she mutters. “I need all the vacation I can get. Which doesn't answer my question. What's your method?”

Sam gives a shrug, clearing not eager to answer the inquiry. Though the trickster is just dying to tell his precious daughter, he keeps his lips sealed. Dragons are rare, but dragons with an affinity for the dead are nearly nonexistent... even when the bloodline was abundant! He almost hopes Sam will just come out and say 'hey, I'm a Necro-dragon'. Seeing as Dean would be the most sought after omega in all the world, however, he highly doubts that's gonna happen. Shit like that always leads to a war of some kind, or the Counsel demanding Sam choose a mate for him... which would also lead to war. Shockingly, Sam's been extremely careful and smart about all this. Such a strategic mind hints at a very resourceful and powerful alpha.

He's lost in his own thoughts when he hears Sam growl lowly, the sound sending pleasant shivers along his spine. Tearing his mind from the gutter it immediately falls into, he sets gold eyes on the figure Sam is now glaring daggers at. It's Fenrir, who's gazing upon Dean flirtatiously. The omega looks more pissed off than his alpha... which is never a good sign when it comes to the Winchester bloodline. Gabriel has seen enough throughout history to know that. That look is universal to the Winchester omegas and betas... it usually comes right before they kill someone. Fortunately for Fenrir, he loves all his children and doesn't want to lose any to a freak accident.

“Fen, not all betas and omegas fall to your charms,” he comments. “It might be a good idea to let that one go.”

“But he's so precious... and attractive,” Fenrir pouts.

“And that's how they get you,” Gabriel points out. “Trust me, I've seen it literally a billion times over. They look all cute and fuckable and just when you swoop in to claim them, they beat the shit out of you and destroy your pride as an alpha. And I can honestly say, that one is likely the worst of them all. He not only tricks you into thinking he's a pushover, but he can lay waste to an entire army of vampires without breaking a sweat.”

“... He can't be that bad,” Fenrir mutters.

“You wish,” Sam scoffs under his breath. “Hell, _I_ wish.”

That has the wolf quieting down, his golden eyes darting over to see the devilish grin on Dean's face. It's practically begging for the chance to hurt him. With the conversation out of the way, they order their dinner. As they eat the quiet isn't exactly companionable, but it's nice and peaceful in a way. Gabriel takes it as a good sign, hoping to bring these two families together into a large one. Sam is most definitely a powerful Chimera, one that's more than worthy of an angel level one. He digs into his burger, golden eyes trailing over to his youngest. Cas seems enthralled with Dean, though there's no amorous hints to his innocent blue gaze.

Surprisingly, Dean answers better to that look than the flirtatious one Fenrir gave him. Then again, his answer to such a curious yet cautious look... is to glance back in uncertainty and an unsure anger. It's as though he's awaiting the catch, the hidden meaning that just isn't there, to unleash hell upon the young man. Castiel just looks happy to have someone other than his siblings to socialize with. Granted Gabriel may have been a little overprotective of him... but it was for his own good. The world is evil and doesn't take mercy on gullible chimeras like his baby.

When dinner is over, Sam allows the misfit family to walk them home. He's noticed Gabriel's intense gaze, yet hasn't answered it in either a favorable or unfavorable way. This is the first time he's really gotten such attention from another alpha, which is throwing him off terribly. He's heard of those that enjoy a larger fight or chase than a beta or omega can give, that lust for the feeling of toppling more powerful mates than a naturally submissive one, however this is the first time he's met one. At the door to their new home, Sam ushers Dean in and turns back to the trickster. He's already sending his children back home, eager to have a word with the younger Winchester. The second they're alone outside, both doors shut tight, they step away to be alone.

“What do you want from me?” Sam immediately demands.

“I'm going to be completely honest with you, Sam Winchester,” the trickster sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I normally like to lay out all my cards, I like a fair fight. You see, I was interested in you from the second I saw you. You just seemed to call to me. I know your ancestry, I peeked when you were with that ghost...”

“What! That's impossible, Dean would've stopped you!” Sam protests.

“He didn't know, I have a special brand of telepathy,” Gabriel offers quickly. “Don't be angry with him, that's not what I'm trying to do. I want you to know that I'm aware and it doesn't matter to me. I want you for you, I wanted you before I knew. I swear I won't tell a soul, not even my own kids. I want you to trust me, Sam, that's why I'm telling you all this.”

“... Go on.”

“I know your secret, so I'll tell you one of mine. Just to be fair,” Gabriel remarks softly. “To counter my telepathic ability, wear a small dream catcher around your neck or hang one in your room. I can't get past the web it creates. I'm trusting you with that information, Sam, so don't go spreading it around.”

The taller male nods uncertainly, wondering why he's being given such information. Rare abilities like theirs are so uncommon no one knows how to counter them... save for the owner of it. It's obvious Gabriel is serious about him, or at least fair. After a couple more minutes of talking, the two head back to their own houses. Tomorrow is another day and Gabriel can't wait for it.


	4. The Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night in the strange new town is uneventful, but the next morning is most definitely not. Dean wakes to many strange occurrences, one of which is a knocking at the door. Thinking it's just Gabriel coming to drool all over Sam, Dean sneaks down to 'greet' him. Upon finding another of Chuck's children there instead, it's an immediate confrontation. after getting a bit more sleep, a second argument occurs with Sam. Dean has little patience for this place and is eager to go home, yet a little advice from Kisake has him settling on the idea of schooling... for a little while. After a breakdown, Dean slips out and Gabriel is left to help search for him. As they look, he learns of a rather unexpected ability of Dean's... He can't locate his presence at all. With a little prodding, Sam comes clean with how rare his brother is. Once they find him, they're off to a meeting for the names of Eden's new students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... that summary sucked. Anyway... Hello, my wonderful readers =) I'm glad you guys are liking this fic, I'm really enjoying writing it =D I have to finish my mini Leafeon right now, but I wanted to finish this chapter first and post it for you all. Afterward, I'm hoping to write some more. Honestly, I should be mass producing the pieces to my many mini eeveelution dolls. Procrastination is my middle name, though! I wouldn't be me if I did it all now and didn't waste my time writing instead XD Let's face it, if my fingers are going to cramp up I would much rather it be from writing. ;p Anyway, enjoy the update! Until next time, cupcakes X3

The next morning, Dean is woken by a soft knocking from downstairs. Upon waking, he doesn't really recall what happened before. He doesn't remember where he is. On days like these, Dean's first instinct is to search for Sam. Seeing as the other is already curled up on the bed beside him, he doesn't have to look far. The sight, however, inspires more worry than relief. Sam isn't known to sleep in the same bed as him unless one of three things happens... he gets injured, they're too close to a threat, or Dean is under the impression he's been wronged and needs to sneak out to kill someone. That last one only happened once! Okay... maybe twice... or four time, but that's _totally_ not his fault! The knock comes again, more persistent, and the older Winchester slides out of bed. Normally, he would never answer the door without the taller male present... it's just safer for whoever's on the other side. Dean's fairly certain he knows who's on the other side, though, and can't wait to slam the door in his face.

When the hunter gets closer to the door, however, he finds he doesn't recognize the presence of the trickster there. Whoever stands beyond it is a stranger he hasn't yet come across. This causes his pause, green eyes trailing back up the stairs cautiously. There's no stirring from the bedroom yet, so Sam hasn't heard the noise or noticed his absence. The question now is, can he beat the shit out of the stranger and lock the door to play innocent before he _does_ notice.

“... I'll take my chances!” he smiles maliciously.

He strides over to the door, swinging it open to find a tall and lithe man with dark skin. Without so much as a hello, Dean pulls back his fist and lets loose a punch. The man stumbles backward, holding his bleeding nose as he cries out in pain. With a huge grin, the green-eyed male slams the door shut. That's about the time he turns around... and sees a very disapproving Sam glaring at him. Okay, so he only _just_ missed the innocent act. Sam moves past him and opens the door, his glorious bitch-face sending Dean backtracking a bit. When the door reveals their visitor, it also reveals a laughing Gabriel.

“I can't believe you didn't listen to me!” Gabriel snickers childishly. “I told you to move away when they reached the door, you arrogant prick. You so deserved that!”

“Sh-shut up, Gabriel!” the dark skinned man growls out.

“What the hell is going on out here?” Sam snaps. “Do you have any idea how early it is? I still had at least three hours of sleep left before Dean got into trouble on his own!”

“Chuck sent me,” the man spits out. “My name is Raphael, I'm his son! He told me to deliver a message to the hopefuls! Now put a leash on your rabid beta and let me in!”

Sam's bitch-face gains in intensity, his canines slightly sharpening in his anger. Gabriel is quick to pull his pious brother from arm's reach, placing himself between them. There wasn't much thought in the action, he just knows the taller Winchester is less likely to wail on him. Although... Raphael deserves so much more injury. As expected, those canines dull down again. He may not lose the tenseness in his form, but he seems less threatened.

“I'm so sorry for my brother's attitude. Normally, they're calling _me_ the idiot,” he mumbles after a moment's thought. “Look, pops just wants you and Dean to be aware of the meeting later today! I was going to drop by later and walk you there, as I'm the messenger here, but Raphael wanted a closer look at Dean.”

“I hope I gave him an eyeful,” Dean laughs.

“You can stop by later, that'll be fine,” Sam replies firmly. “I'm going back to sleep. Dean, let's go.”

“But... I'm awake now.”

“And I'll kill someone later for that, let's go.”

With a groan, Dean watches Sam slam the door shut once more and follows him back upstairs. It's his own fault, really. If he hadn't screwed up so many times, sneaking out while Sam was asleep and going on hunts or getting laid... well... maybe Sam would trust him in dangerous areas like this alone. Then again, the shorter sibling could successfully argue that this is all Sam's fault as well. He should've kept a better eye on him.

The two lay back down and Sam stretches deep, his wings pulling from his back and shivering as they extend. Years of Dean sneaking out has left Sam to learn the only way to keep him still... cocooning him in his wings. It's a safe haven for the other and lulls him to sleep without hassle. Knowing this, Dean is quick to jump off the bed and out of reach.

“No!” he points accusingly. “No way in hell! I won't go out, I swear, just don't do that! You know it makes me feel like a little snot nosed brat!”

“I'm tired of waking up to blood, injuries, or explanations and apologies!” Sam scowls. “Every time I go back to sleep in the morning, you get bored and manage to create more chaos than the last time! If this is the only way I can trust you, then this is what's going to happen.”

“I'll kick your ass! You know I can!”

“And I'll use a spell on you, you know that's my forte.”

“You wouldn't da...”

Before he can finish, Dean's passed out on the floor. Sam smirks and his wings vanish, the taller male getting up to lift his brother into strong arms. Dean won't remember a thing before passing out, this isn't the first time Sam's used this underhanded trick after all. He tucks the shorter in and returns to his side of the bed, sighing contently to himself before closing his eyes.

Later that afternoon, green eyes peek open bleary with sleep. Dean sits up and looks around, disoriented and confused. The last thing he remembers is yelling at Sam... what were they arguing about? Unsure why they were caught in a confrontation, or for what reason, he shakes it off easily and gets up. Taking the stairs in his boxers and a tee shirt, much the same he was wearing when answering the door before, he hears clamoring in the kitchen. With a yawn, he goes to join his brother. Sam is pouring two cups of coffee.

“Man, I slept awesome,” Dean comments. “It's like I took a handful of sleeping pills. That's so weird, I could've sworn I was wired this morning.”

“Yeah, so weird,” Sam remarks. “I bet you're starving.”

“You know... I really am,” the shorter says in astonishment. “How'd you know?”

“You're always starving, Dean.”

With a quiet chuckle, Sam grabs a plate of bacon and eggs to set on the table. Typically, Dean is the cook of the two. It relaxes him and keeps him out of trouble, plus he's really good at it. Sam's only adequate. That lack of culinary genius doesn't stop Dean from inhaling the food, though. His brother sits across from him, sipping from his coffee contently. It's rare they have these peaceful moments between them, what with work pulling them into the fray so often.

“... I don't want to go to that meeting,” Dean murmurs suddenly.

“I'm not leaving you here on your own,” Sam replies, unperturbed. “You've nothing to worry about, Dean, I'll be right there with you. Whatever they decide, we'll make due... just like we've always done. Their rejection isn't going to change the fact we're hunters.”

“That's not why I don't want to go,” he admits. “I just... don't want to. School isn't my thing, Sammy, we both know that. It's always been your thing. If you want to stay here that's cool, I don't mind, but it's going to change things. I'm still gonna hunt, I'm still gonna go on jobs... but you won't be able to go with me. You'll have to put school first, or didn't you think about that?”

“You're going to get in...”

“I don't _want_ in! I know I'm a good hunter, I get by just fine... better than most. Dad taught us everything we needed to survive and that's all I need. I'm not looking to change the world, Sam, I'm just looking to survive the one we live in. I thought that's what we were both doing.”

“Dean... I'm not ready for this discussion,” Sam sighs. “I just... I wanted to wait until we came to that hurdle. We don't even know if we got in...”

“You're a _necro-dragon_ , Sam, of _course_ you got in,” Dean points out. “If you didn't, those guys should be committed! And I... I managed to summon a creature apparently God, Himself, is terrified of. I'll get in just because they want to keep a tight leash on me. Like that'll happen.”

“That's what this is all about? Them putting a leash on you?” Sam scoffs. “You have no reason to be scared of that, Dean. You're impossible to leash and ten times more dangerous when people try. If they're smart, they'll know better than to bother.”

Dean sighs and looks to his nearly cleaned plate. Something deep down tells him they're not that smart, which means things are going to get nuclear rather quickly. Another glance at his taller sibling, however, and Dean knows this is one of those moments when he just has to bite his lip. He reminds himself that this is all to make Sam happy, which means it's time to swallow his pride and suck it up. He refused Sam the luxury of schooling once, he won't do it a second time. Derailing the taller from that education train was the worst thing he could've done to him, destroying any hopes of a normal life Sam could've had. Although this school isn't exactly normal... at least it's an education they can use in the future.

Keeping that in mind, hoping to assure himself this isn't a waste of time, Dean finishes his breakfast. Once the plates are in the sink, he heads to the shower upstairs. Sam's been up long enough to shower and change, which means Dean has the upstairs to himself until he's ready for the day. He shivers suddenly as he enters the bedroom, a chill upon the wind alerting him to a presence... one he's painfully familiar with. The slender woman glides past him and sits on the end of the bed, gazing back into a venomous green glare.

“You've been around Sam too long,” Kisake smirks. “You're starting to pick up his bitch-faces.”

“What are you doing here? I didn't summon you.”

“Unlike lower level creatures, I don't need a summoner to appear, hime. You know that,” she replies wistfully. “You're upset, I sensed that easily enough. What's the matter? Tell Kisake your issues, perhaps I can take care of them. Maybe I have a bit of advice to help, I _have_ been alive for eons after all.”

“... Sam wants to be placed in this stupid school, but I don't,” Dean mutters. “This will be good for him, I'm sure of it. He'll be happy here. I want to get back out there and hunt, though. I want to be behind the wheel of my car, the road beneath me, the thrill of the hunt in my veins..!”

“I expect nothing less of you, hime,” Kisake smiles proudly. “The fight is in your blood, it sings to you a bloody lullaby. You can't ignore it, nether can Sam. It's a dragon's instinct to answer the call.”

“That might be why there aren't any left,” Dean remarks smartly.

“Or perhaps they all died of an attitude problem directed at me,” Kisake warns. “The point is, not all change is bad. Your preferred school might be the one of hard knocks, but sometimes the best knowledge is learned from experience. There are none more experienced than those in these walls. You can grow to your true potential here, hime, you could be a queen among the dragons...”

“Call me hime one more time,” Dean shouts, slamming his against the wall. “I'm not a fucking girl! How many times do I have to explain that to you!”

“... How many times are you going to blow a gasket about it?” she asks slyly. “Because my answer varies on yours.”

Fed up with the endless argument, he throws up his hands in defeat. This woman is impossible... but she's right. Sometimes just surviving doesn't turn out as well as they'd like. They get hurt, they have close calls... too close. It wouldn't hurt to learn a bit more on their trade. Besides, those that have shown their faces seem to be extremely powerful, all of which have attended this academy for hunters. Before he can thank her for her unwanted advice, Kisake disappears... much as she tends to do. Dean groans in irritation, grabbing a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom. Today is going to be a long day.

By the time Gabriel knocks at their door, Dean's already changed his resolve around five times... at then went through a complete breakdown. Unable to calm himself down from a barrage of worst case scenarios, he snuck out the bathroom window. Sam is currently having a meltdown at the damage his brother can cause lost in the supernatural town. Seeing the angel level hunter is the best thing that could've happened to him.

“Gabriel!” he says in relief. “Thank goodness, you can help me.”

“... Will it be a sort of help I'll enjoy?” he questions suspiciously.

“Dean made a break for it, I have no clue where he is. I just know he's in a really bad frame of mind... and likely went off to provoke a fight. That's usually his move when he needs some frustration released. Well... that or charming a quick lay from a woman at the bar. Since the bar isn't open yet, I'm gonna have to suspect the former outlet.”

“Then the answer is no,” the trickster sighs forlornly. “Let's find Dean-o before he bathes in the blood of every alpha here.”

As much as that was said jokingly, the look on Sam's face relays he might not be far off. The thought is an unsettling one, but not one he didn't already suspect from a Winchester omega. Together, they set out for the town and hope they're in time to prevent any altercations. Gabriel attempts to pinpoint Dean's location through his special brand of telepathy, yet finds he can't even connect with him. At the odd occurrence, he skids to a halt and looks down on his hands as though they have the answers. Sam follows suit curiously, his gaze the only indication of his question.

“I can't sense him,” Gabriel frowns. “I can sense everyone, but I can't sense him.”

“No one can,” Sam shrugs. “Except me, though that's normally through educated guess. His presence is ghostly, any attempt to find him through presence is a blind one at best. The only reason I can is because we're kin, but even that is a blurry hint for me.”

“Sam... I don't mean to butt into your life and tear apart your secrets, but... what exactly _is_ Dean? You're a... well... you know... but what's he? Is he a normal, rare, or super exotic? I mean, you'd be considered super exotic, so I can only imagine what he is.”

“Let's just say, we're sort of opposite sides of a coin,” he remarks uncomfortable, eyes darting about for listeners. “Apart we're special, together we're unbeatable. It's always been that way.”

“So you're a necro and he's... what? An extant? Those are like... Gaia level, Sam! That's crazy powerful! Uh... not that you're not, it's just... well... you control the dead and he... he controls the living. Like literally, a puppet-master to those that have yet to die. That's just... immoral!”

“He doesn't use his power, Gabriel, he hates it,” Sam mutters. “Fate has always settled uneasily upon us, we hate the idea of our destinies being decided ahead of time. Dean especially. He wants the world to make up their own fates, choose the course of their own lives. Besides, abilities along that line are forbidden.”

“... Well... not as much as you might think,” he comments sheepishly. “I've been known to dabble here and there. The point is, he's untrained in those abilities. They come naturally to him, he probably doesn't even realize when he uses them. Natural abilities are far more dangerous than schooled ones.”

“I know that,” Sam hisses. “Can we please find my brother now?”

Gabriel recognizes the stress in hazel eyes, a slight frown marring his lips. He never meant to stress Sam out, but obviously he's more aware of the truth behind this conversation than the trickster thought. With a short nod, they're off again. Sam knows Dean well, knows his inability to realize when he's being manipulative at times. This is one of those times. The more frustrated and angry Dean gets, the more apt he is to manipulate someone into a fight. For some reason unknown to the taller sibling, anger is the only trigger Dean has... and fighting is the only outcome when he uses his power. This is the only ability they have problems with. Aside from summoning, that is. Kisake _always_ makes that one difficult.

When they finally come across Dean, he's sitting on a park bench with Castiel. They're watching a few hummingbirds flutter about some flowers. He seems so calm and relaxed in the company of Gabriel's youngest... it's a rare sight indeed. When he senses his father, Cas turns to smile at him. Blue eyes are bright in the sunlight, shining like the cloudless skies above. Sam is at a loss for words, unable to understand how this came about. At the shock in his expression, Gabriel leans closer to whisper to him.

“Castiel has a presence of calm about him,” he informs. “He's a mix of arctic fox and dove... among other things. While he can be playful, he projects peace and surrounds those around him in it. Dean was probably rather angry when he came across him, so he would've felt obligated to help. He's a good boy that one.”

“I see,” Sam smiles. “Hey, Dean, it's time to go. Castiel can walk with us, okay? He's required at the meeting, too, I'm sure.”

With a nod of compliance, Dean rises to his feet and walks over to his brother. There isn't a single complaint, not a word of disagreement, and Sam's rather impressed. Castiel isn't far behind, his quiet form like a shadow to fall back on. With any other alpha, Sam would be wary allowing them so close to Dean without knowing them well. Cas, however, is a very difficult alpha to keep your guard up around. Even Dean has seen very little threat in him. Sam glances sidelong at Castiel and his brother, the two walking side by side in a companionable silence. As strange as that seems, he's rather happy Dean found someone to befriend so quickly. It's so hard to pull him out of his shell.

Gabriel smiles softly at Sam's expression, following his gaze. Cas has always been a quiet and rather introverted person, a man of very few words and a thousand questions. People tend to label him before getting to know him, so socializing has never come easy to him. He has very few friends Gabriel actually likes, even fewer he trusts, and none of which can actually be depended upon. The younger male knows they use him, his kindness gladly overlooking that fact in order to help. Dean is perfect for Cas, as Dean seems to want to do everything on his own. He doesn't strike the trickster as a person that asks for help... ever. It might be good for Cas to have someone that'll look out for him for a change.

“We're almost there, Cassy,” he smiles happily. “I'm so excited, aren't you? Remember, no matter what happens I'll always be proud of you. It takes a lot of strength to make it this far and a lot of courage to go through that challenge.”

“I only did it because you wanted me to,” Cas sighs. “I don't understand what's so great about this place anyway. Just because grandpa opened the school, why do we all have to attend it?”

“It's tradition,” Gabriel shrugs. “I don't know. I don't blame you for feeling that way, I wasn't going to try out for it either. I only did because Michael summoned those tiny little lizard things to spit fire at me. Idiot... I summoned a water element and flooded the place! Then I summoned about twelve imps to cause massive chaos afterward! It took them three months to catch them all.”

Dean and Sam exchange wary looks at the evil cackle. When Dean chances a glance at Cas, the other is a mixture of exasperated and embarrassed. The green-eyed male, on the other hand, is wondering why the hell he didn't think about that! It would've served those assholes right, making him go through all this annoyance when he could be out hunting. They should've just left them alone! He should've let Kisake's larger form out, gave her permission to decimate the place... Too bad his head was beneath the roof as well, or he might've.

The arena seems so dead without all the onlookers, so quiet and still. No one else is there, so the hunters are a bit confused when Gabriel comes to a halt. The trickster snaps his fingers and a strange symbol is drawn out in the dirt. Another snap and a bright light shines from the circle. With just a smug smile their way, he sets a hand on Castiel's shoulder and leads him through. They disappear, leaving Sam and Dean alone with the shining portal. Dean immediately starts to leave.

“Dean,” Sam hisses. “Come on.”

“No way, man. I do not, for any reason beyond death, walk toward the light,” Dean states adamantly. “... Probably not even then.”

“Dean, stop being such a little sissy,” the taller sighs. “I'm going. Either you come with me, or you can stay out here all on your own and hope a horny alpha doesn't pass by.”

“That's not fair, don't say shit like that!” the green-eyed male gasps. “I'll be thinking about it until it drives me crazy!”

“I know,” Sam smirks. “Later.”

He saunters toward the light, hands in his pockets and a bounce in his step. It isn't two seconds later and Dean is hurrying to join him. It's not very fair to play off Dean's bad experiences with alpha's during mating season... but it works and that's all Sam needs. He'll make it up to his brother later. With a soft smile, he lays an arm around Dean's shoulders languidly. They step out into a large room filled with desks, there's a chalk board at the far end and a glass door to the side. Through the windows, they can make out clouds and a beautiful hue of colors painting them. As they look closer, however, they notice the clouds are simply a thick fog. The room seems to be located in the mountains somewhere.

“Ah, there they are!” Gabriel grins wide. “Welcome to the office! Well... okay, it doubles as an office. This is the classroom for transformation. A lot of Nightmares don't know how to control their features completely, so we make sure to teach all that need it.”

“I thought Eden was difficult to get into,” Sam frowns.

“Oh, it is,” Chuck assures as he walks in. “For those that ask, however, I refuse to withhold basic classes for their young. There are also a lot of children that have fallen victim to the world; dead parents, abandonment, other difficulties that have them on their own... I just like to make sure they're all safe and given a good start in life. The more difficult levels to get into are the ones you two have tried out for. Those are the placement lessons for hunters.”

“Placement?” Dean frowns.

“Yes. Here at Eden, there are four levels you can be placed at. The first is Hunter, where most of the human types go. The next is Demon, which has more potential in curses and darker magics. After that is Angel, that's the level the majority of my children have reached. The last is Gaia, or God level. So far I've been the only one to hit that one. There are Nightmares with a bloodline that hold Gaia level abilities, however they don't normally unlock those abilities. For the most part, they reach Angel level or stick to Demon.”

“So... we're going to be placed?” Dean asks to be sure.

“For right now, I'm going to announce who made it past the challenge. Afterward, they'll get settled and we'll work on placing them. Once they're placed, I'll begin their lessons. I just want to make sure we circle their lessons around their strengths. Now, please take a seat and let's get started.”

Dean opens his mouth to bite out an insult, however Sam puts a hand over his mouth quickly. He pulls Dean over to the group of waiting potentials, seating his brother on the bench seat beside him. So close, in fact, he's nearly on the taller man's lap. A redheaded woman smiles big and waves at them, the action so enthusiastic and excited they can't help but wave back. There are a lot of people here, more so than at the arena the day before. The challenge has been going on for a week at least. As they sit in wait, Chuck begins to talk again. He has a paper with a list of names, the dark haired man reading them off meticulously. On that list... is Sam and Dean Winchester.


	5. Confidence is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the (not-so-much) shock of being selected, Chuck is ready to place the new students. Without much clarity on Sam and Dean's strengths, he's forced to place them in the Hunter category for now. Until he knows enough to schedule classes adhering to their strengths, that's where they'll be. Gabriel, knowing their bloodline, happily agrees to help out with that... which never happens. Back at their new home, Sam makes a revelation that has Dean's blood boiling all the more. unable to calm down until dinner, Dean comes down just in time for another shock. Gabriel has arrived to take Sam on a date... which Sam didn't know about until that moment. Ready to get back at Sam for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, Dean practically throws him out the door. When he's gone, the older brother sneaks out to wait for a golden opportunity. Unfortunately, he's not the only one out to get Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to admit... I almost posted the wrong chapter. I was writing this chapter and accidentally wrote over my intended 6, so I kind of had to break this chapter into two chapters ^^; That's why the ending is so... uh... random? Sorry about that. Just know, the next chapter is already written and ready to be posted! That's a bit of good news for you ;p Enjoy the chaos! Until next update, cupcakes! X3

At the sound of their names called, Dean has a really weird swing in emotions. Sam's was first and he felt nothing but pride and happiness... then he was called and it all turned to dread. They were the last ones, as though it was some sort of ploy to build their anticipation. All it did was stoke Dean's annoyance. Aside from them, Castiel was admitted. It was a small bright spot, the green-eyed man can give himself that much. The redheaded woman is also among the chosen, her name is Charlie. Surprisingly, out of everyone there only a handful passed. The rest are sent on their way with an apology and a promise to try again later. Jealousy fills the air as they leave, their glares heated upon Dean's skin. He would punch the nearest, but Sam's large hand is tight on the back of his neck. It has nothing to do with dominance, but that's the most subtle place to keep a hold on him. Last time Sam tried holding him back without the artfulness... Dean broke his nose. In his defense, it was a really shitty day and Sam knew he was high strung in the first place. Not to mention the taller male nearly broke his jaw in return. It really was a shitty day.

“Come on, Dean,” Sam smiles assuring. “Everyone is moving closer, we should as well.”

“What for?” Dean nearly spits out.

“Please don't do this right now, I'm begging you,” the other sighs in exasperation. “We'll talk about it later, I promise, just... behave right now.”

With a grumbled comment, Dean stands and follows Sam to the front of the room. Chuck is leaning against the desk there, Gabriel swirling around in the chair behind it. When golden eyes catch sight of Sam, however, he kicks his feet up onto the desk and grins cheekily. The shorter Winchester tenses, his brother immediately gripping his wrist to squeeze in warning. He knows the hotheaded omega won't hesitate to dive over the desk and throttle Gabriel, he's never taken to others flirting with Sam. Some mistake it for jealousy, but the taller knows what's really going on... Dean's just that overprotective. He practically raised Sam their whole life, tending to all his needs until the day their positions switched. The second Sam matured into an alpha, his responsibility was to care for Dean... not the other way around anymore. It was a blow to the older Nightmare, but it didn't really get bad until they were the only ones left in their family. When their father died, Sam was the head alpha and Dean's safety and care was on his shoulders. It took them months to finally end the constant fighting and settle into a balanced agreement.

“Okay,” Chuck states with a clap. “It'll be easy enough to place a few of you. Charliewill start at Hunter level, though I'm sure you'll dart up there in no time. Castiel, you're already advanced in any training we can provide, so you'll be ranked an Angel. It's Dean and Sam I'll have trouble with. Although you two are highly powerful, I'm not exactly sure where you're at in training. You were obviously taught well, but there are many things you can't yet do. I'm going to place you as Hunters for now, just until I can detect your strengths and make a proper schedule. Does that sound fair? Or... would you like to share what your abilities and bloodline are? With your bloodline, it'll be far easier to pinpoint your skills and...”

“No,” Sam refuses outright. “We're Winchesters, that's all that's needed. I'm not comfortable sharing our bloodline.”

“I know it,” Gabriel offers. “I'll help with the classes.”

“How... generous,” Chuck murmurs suspiciously. “And why would my most mischievous son, who never volunteers to help with anything unless there's an ulterior motive involved, make such an offer?”

“I wanna bang him,” Gabriel grins unashamed.

“... Of course you do,” the other sighs, almost embarrassed for asking. “Thank you for being so honest.”

“It's not like he doesn't already know,” the trickster comments. “I told him last night.”

Sam hears a soft growl from Dean, green eyes alight with a dim glow. Surprised at the outburst, as quiet as it may have been, all eyes are on the shorter Winchester. Sam squeezes Dean's wrist more roughly, distracting him from revealing any features of their bloodline. The static of power crackles in the air, though, and Chuck is in awe. He felt this power before, though Gabriel assured him it was just Sam helping out at the diner. The point is, this feeling is small and distant... this is the amount he felt with Sam, with the entire village and two forests between them. Chuck knows Sam is a brilliant man, he would learn to hold back and only reveal what's needed. That being said, the sheer amount of mileage covered with only a hint of power is amazing. Dean only provided a hint of light in his eyes and his power snaps around the room. These two are more than they seem... more than they were capable of ferreting out through surveillance... and Chuck is beginning to pray they're on the side of good.

“Well, that was fun,” Gabriel comments cheerily. “Cassy, it's about time to head home. I'm sure you want to tell the good news to your siblings.”

“I'm sure they already know... Hel has eyes and ears everywhere.”

“I taught her well!” the trickster smiles. “With enough practice, my little gossip might have more information than me! Well... okay, maybe not more than me. But it'll be close! Come on, Sammy, I'll take you and Dean-o back, too.”

The shorter isn't happy about it, but he hasn't been happy since laying Raphael out that morning. They stroll to the back of the room with Gabriel, Castiel falling back to walk next to Dean without thought. It's usually reflex for him to offer his calming presence when needed... Dean _really_ needs it. Sam allows him to get close to the omega, turning his attention to Gabriel instead. The other is much shorter than Sam, yet he's not delusional enough to think he can't dominate him if he really wanted to. There's some hidden strength in that lithe figure, there's no doubt about that. Gabriel catches the stare and smirks, waggling his brows suggestively. He's answered by a roll of hazel eyes.

As the trickster feigns a pout, he brings the portal back with a snap of his fingers. He and Sam let Cas take Dean through first, and then walk through themselves. As they head toward their neighboring houses, Dean chances a longer glance at Castiel. He seems so innocent and passive to be an alpha. At this close proximity, he can make out some rough stubble on his face. His eyes look far bluer the closer Dean gets, pulling him in like an undertow at the beach. He's wearing a trench coat over a dress shirt and slacks... far too serious a look for him. Dean can see him in a tee shirt and jeans... really tight ones that hug his ass. He sucks in a sharp breath at the unbidden thought, tearing his eyes from Castiel and berating himself mentally.

“Something wrong, Dean?” Sam checks.

“Nothing,” he replies quickly. “Just... thinking, that's all.”

Normally it takes some serious focus to tell if Dean's lying, so Gabriel and Cas don't think anything of it. Sam, however, has had plenty of practice. He knows the other isn't being truthful. That's fine, he'll yank it from him when they get home. Right now, it's easy enough to tell his thoughts are making him uncomfortable. It wouldn't be wise to bring it up in front of others. He thanks Gabriel for walking them home, offering an easy smile to the trickster, and then opens the door. Dean is quick to hurry inside, only serving to worry Sam more. The second the front door is shut tight, the taller man tracks down his brother.

“Okay, what's going on?” he asks.

“Nothing, why?”

“Dean, don't lie to me,” Sam sighs. “You know I can tell by now.”

“... I don't want to talk about it,” he snaps. “Is it so wrong to keep something by my fucking alpha? Seriously, Sammy, I don't need you trying to fix every little thing! I can have secrets, I can do shit on my own!”

“You're infatuated with Castiel, aren't you?” Sam smirks.

“... You... you can't just... what the... Are you mentally sick?” he settles for. “I have never, in my life, had eyes for anyone! All I'm out for is a quick lay, nothing serious! Why the hell would you even suggest I'm in love with him of all people!”

“So you are.”

“I am not! Shut up!”

“Dean, you're protesting far too much. Had you just left it at 'no' or 'are you insane', I might've believed you. You just keep talking and digging yourself in deeper... it's almost amusing,” Sam chuckles. “There's nothing wrong with liking someone like that, I'm happy for you. It means you're growing up.”

“I don't want to grow up,” Dean bites out bitterly. “And I don't like him!”

Sam hums to himself, turning to leave the bedroom and a knowing smile. He'll leave Dean be for a while, it might give him the chance to let this all sink in. Dean's never dealt with such things well, always ignoring them or burying them until he forgets. With the way they're always on the move, it's easier for him than facing the truth. Now, however, the object of his affection is living next door. Without a date in mind to leave, Dean has no choice but to face Castiel daily. With a quiet laugh at the thought, the taller male goes to the kitchen. He should really cook them something for lunch.

The shorter male doesn't come down to eat lunch, nor does he come down after that. He stays within the confines of his bedroom, sulking as he stares holes into the wall. There's a reason he doesn't act on the emotions of love, a very good one. He's only been in love twice, really, and neither time went particularly well. The first was an alpha he met on the road. He was nice enough and treated Dean very good... until he unwittingly revealed the fact he was already mated and seeing three other betas. When Dean confronted him, he said the other didn't really mean anything to him anyway and his loss wouldn't be a great one. There were more where Dean came from. The other was a human woman named Cassie, who learned what Dean was and completely freaked out. Before she knew, Dean was the apple of her eye and she loved him with everything she was... afterward, he was nothing but a monster. It hurt and Dean decided he must not be good enough to love. He's a strong man, but emotionally fragile. Those blows were the most damaging he will ever take and he can't handle taking another, so he keeps everyone at arm's length.

Castiel is starting to turn out differently. He doesn't even know the guy and he lets him as close to him as Sam gets physically. Being around him makes Dean feel content, there's not the typical tension in him an alpha normally garners, and he hasn't had the urge to hit the guy once! He's no fool, he knows Castiel projects serenity... it goes beyond that ability. Things like that never affect the older Winchester as strongly as others, yet Castiel manages to calm his very soul. It's unnerving for the hunter that never seems to find peace.

“Dean!” Sam calls up. “Come on, man, it's almost dinnertime!”

With a vexed huff, the green-eyed man stands up and heads downstairs. He knows it wasn't Sam's intention to get him so riled, he's just trying to help, and staying locked up will only make the other worry more. As he descends the steps, he hears a knock on the door and watches Sam curiously open the door. Gabriel is on the other side, smiling brightly the second he sees the taller man. Dean growls in irritation, yet says nothing.

“Hey, Gabriel,” Sam greets. “What's up?”

“I'm going to take you to dinner!” he states confidently. “And then maybe the club.”

“... Wait... what?” the other comments, thoroughly stunned.

“Just what I said, I'm taking you on a date,” Gabriel grins, pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. “I figured I better make the first move, or I'd have to wait forever for you. You can make the second one! I thought that was a fair arrangement.”

“... You know I'm an alpha, right?” Sam asks warily.

“Well, duh, I wouldn't be here if you weren't,” the trickster snorts in humor. “I don't like betas, they're annoying and needy. And the only omegas I've ever come across were evil and manipulative... it was like screwing myself. So weird. I decided a long time ago I only wanted to deal with alphas, they're easier to get ahead of.”

Dean hits the last step, the look of pure shock on his brother's face bringing a smug smirk to his own. This is the perfect opportunity to get back at Sam for earlier. He waits patiently, watching his brother flounder for an answer. There's absolutely no reason for him to refuse the offer, as Gabriel isn't being the typical alpha about all this. Not to mention Sam seems to get along with him rather well. After a long moment of trying to grasp an excuse, Sam finds the one he needs.

“I can't leave Dean by himself...”

“Oh, don't worry about me,” Dean grins mischievously. “I'll be an angel, promise. Besides, it's not like he doesn't have a house full of spies next door. I'm sure they'll call him at the smallest hint of trouble. Go out and have fun, I'll hold down the fort. It isn't every day you get to go out with the absolute certainty you'll get laid... well... there's no certainty you'll be the pitcher, but hey... beggars can't be choosers.”

Sam glowers at him, recognizing this as his payback. The bitch-face promises hell later, but right now Dean just wants him to leave. The second he does, he has the chance to sneak out and torment the other all night. With a reluctant sigh, the taller decides there's no reason not to at least try. It'll be the first alpha that's wooed him, but as long as he's not being an ass about it... Sam can do this. He sends one last warning glare at Dean, the angelic face an all too obvious lie, and then accepts the flowers from Gabriel. He hands them to Dean, asking him to put them in water, and then walks out the door. The shorter hurries to put the flowers in a vase, checking to make sure Sam is out of sight before slipping out the back door.

The diner is the first stop, the smell of food reminding Dean he skipped lunch. As much as he wants to get something to eat, he can't let Sam see him out and about. He's about to head around back when he feels a hand on his shoulder. With a gasp of surprise, afraid he's been caught, Dean whirls around with large eyes. Piercing blue gazes steadily back at him.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel comments. “What are you doing out here? I thought you were at home.”

“Well, I was, but...”

“But my father asked your brother on a date,” the other smirks. “Are you here to spy, or sabotage?”

“I... I wouldn't... why would... Wait, why are you here?” Dean frowns.

“Hel and Fenrir are on a sabotage job,” he shrugs. “I thought I would at least lessen the damage. It's very rare father finds someone he's serious about and I think he's very serious about Sam. I've never seen him so happy to see someone before. Are you here to help them?”

“Uh... I was actually looking to pay Sam back for pissing me off earlier. Not really sure what I'll do yet, but it'll come to me.”

“You sound like you'd like to eat,” Castiel chuckles. “Would you like to go in with me? We can tell them I got bored if they ask. It's rare I go out with friends, but not rare enough to make dad suspicious.”

Dean blushes a bit, hiding his face subtly. Sam would find it weird that he'd be out with Cas right after their discussion, yet he could also take it as Dean trying to ignore what's going through his head. Deciding it's probably the later he'd go with, the green-eyed man nods. They walk in together and Cas seats them just close enough they could easily miss the two on a date. Dean has to hand it to him, his strategic mind is sharp and could easily beat out Sam's. As they wait for someone to bring menus, Sam catches sight of his brother. He immediately tenses up, ready to get up and beat the shit out of his evil sibling. He's so sure Dean's there to do something stupid. When he sees Cas with him, however, his anger turns to confusion so fast he's left gaping.

“What's up?” Gabriel wonders.

“Dean's here,” Sam replies. “With Castiel.”

“Cassy's here?” he inquires with suspicion in his tone. “That means the others aren't far behind. Those little brats. I hope you're a strong alpha, Sammy, because this date is going to get crazy.”

Before Sam can ask, their waitress returns with their drinks. Dean watches them for a moment, noting amusement and happiness from Sam. Gabriel is an expressive guy, talking with his hands in an excitable tone. It's easy to see that Sam might actually like the guy beyond a friendship. With a sigh, Dean decides to hold off on his payback. For tonight, he'll team up with Cas to make sure things don't go too bad. When he turns his attention back to the other, Castiel is ordering for them both. It's different for Dean, he's never had this happen before. Usually he sticks to betas and he plays the part of an alpha, so having the role switched on him has him unbalanced. Castiel seems to notice.

“I apologize,” he offers sheepishly. “She asked you three times what you wanted and you weren't paying attention. I saw that you were stuck on a burger and got that. I also got an order of onion rings if you'd like to share them with me.”

“Uh... sure,” Dean smiles slightly. “It's just... This is different for me. I'm not used to an alpha other than Sam being around me... I don't tend to trust them.”

“I'm not trying to take the place of your alpha, Dean,” Cas assures, almost sad at the thought of not being trusted. “You just seem very distracted.”

“Yeah, I was thinking... You're right,” he sighs. “I haven't seen Sam look so happy with someone before either. He may not be used to an alpha chasing him, but he seems to really want to try. I'm gonna help you keep your siblings on a leash tonight, but tomorrow Sam's so gonna get it!”

Castiel laughs at that, the sound forcing Dean's heart to skip a beat. It's like music to his ears, so soft and breathy. Before he can make a fool of himself staring, the green-eyed man searches out Castiel's siblings. He knows Fenrir's presence, he made sure to memorize it after their first encounter. He catches the other at the back of the diner, his sister close by. It's at that point, Dean realizes Fenrir's presence is multiplying in a way. He's not sure what's going on until screaming sounds from the kitchen. The doors burst open and wolves are everywhere. They jump on tables and knock down patrons, snapping and snarling at any that get close. One look at Sam and he knows the other is between rage and shock, unable to decide on how to respond to the strange occurrence. Dean is faster than Sam, averting his eyes as they light up and the pupils elongate. Every wolf in the diner immediately whines and takes a seat, obedient little pups upon the strings Dean's long ago mastered. One by one, they scamper outside and the chaos has passed without Sam going full on Dragon alpha.

The taller Winchester is visibly stunned, both at the sudden appearance and then the calm exit of the wolves. Hazel eyes chance a peek at Dean, the other shielding his eyes from possible onlookers. There's a soft static in the air, not anything strong enough to cause concern, and Sam knows what the other did. He used his ability to manipulate the living. The taller is both touched and pissed at the revelation. Since no real damage was done, however, he lets it slide this time. He knows how much Dean loathes that ability, so he wouldn't just throw it out there without putting up some serious barriers.

“Damn brats,” Gabriel mutters. “I'm so sorry for this, Sammy. I understand if you want me to take you home.”

“Because of a few riled dogs?” Sam laughs. “Seriously, Dean does ten times worse than that on a bad day. You should see what he puts me through on his good ones.”

The trickster seems relieved, so much so that Sam wonders how many people have ran away from him. Dean makes sure his eyes are normal when he looks back at Castiel, the other's head tilted to the side in question. He's noticed this seems to be a habit of Castiel's, one that makes him look absolutely adorable. With a mental curse for that, Dean focuses on the unasked question that's sure to come up. It never does, though, the other simply glancing to the kitchens.

“They won't try again so soon,” he offers. “They've learned their lesson with that. Dad will pay them back in kind for each attempt, so they'll pace themselves. The next one, however, will be worse. If you don't wish to reveal your abilities any further, I'll happily deal with the next outburst.”

“... I... uh... you didn't...”

“I know what you did, Dean,” Castiel admits softly. “No one else caught on though, so you needn't worry. Everyone says that talent is forbidden, but they're all just trying to keep gullible Nightmares from turning it against them. I won't tell anyone you have it, I promise. I know how much Sam wants to keep your bloodline a secret from everyone. I may not know why, but I know how to keep a secret.”

“... Thanks, Cas, but... how did you know?”

“I'm part fox,” he offers. “They can see through any tricks. You were placing numerous barriers up and, unfortunately, that trick of mine is automatic in case of unknown threat. I tried to keep it from activating, but I couldn't. I'm very sorry, Dean.”

“No, it's fine, I just... no one's ever done that before.”

He nods, positive that Dean isn't angry, and checks on Gabriel and Sam. They're talking again, leaning ever so slightly on the table to get closer. It's a good sign, usually the trickster's dates are chased off by now. Happy that they're getting along, Castiel returns his attention to Dean. The other is unlike any submissive he's ever met. He's strong and determined, self sufficient on a level alphas normally are, yet keeps an aloof air that hints at a mischievous mind. There's no doubt in Castiel's mind he can tear apart an entire building and charm his way out of trouble with a flirtatious smile. The blue-eyed man decides he likes this omega, though he isn't sure enough in himself to chase him. It's always best to wait for that, he needs to gain him as a friend first.

Their meal comes and the two begin to chat, passing the time with idle chitchat and family stories. It comes so easy between them, as though they've known one another forever. By the time they've finished their food, they're laughing and joking like old pals. Since Dean and Sam haven't been given any start up money yet, Castiel pays for the bill. He assures Dean that he can get the next check, though, making certain the omega doesn't take the gesture as a sign of interest. He's probably given quite enough of those already.

They're done just in time to see Sam and Gabriel getting up to leave. Thanking their timing, the two wait a bit longer before exiting themselves. They didn't wait long enough, it seems, as the two are waiting for them outside. Dean turns to go back in, yet Castiel's hand on his shoulder stills him. The blue-eyed man smiles happily at his father, greeting the two as though it's a surprise. Gabriel isn't fooled, though, he knows his children all too well. Although Castiel is the more mild-mannered of the group, he's also the worst one when his fox side feels playful. At the moment, he's not sure why the other is there. But he wants to find out.

“Castiel, I thought you were planning on spending the night reading,” he points out.

“I got bored,” he states. “And I already read all my books more than once. I have asked for new ones, remember? I figured Dean was probably hungry, so I asked if he wanted to hang out tonight. Was I not supposed to?”

“You know that's a load of shit, Cassy,” Gabriel scolds. “Don't give me that innocent 'daddy, I'm so sorry I disappointed you' look! What are you really doing out here?”

Dean watches Castiel's features change like the weather, from innocent to disappointed. It isn't that he got caught really, it's that his ploy didn't work for Dean. Maybe if they would've been confronted before the rabid wolves attack it would've worked. The other doesn't seem upset, though, so he faces his father. The other two wait for the answer, neither looking very happy.


	6. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught red-handed stalking Sam and Gabriel, Dean and Cas are forced to tell the truth. Although Sam is pissed Dean used his abilities in the diner, the trickster waves off the anger. He's raised enough children to know how it all works. After a short talk that leads to revelations about Castiel's bloodline, they're off to the club. That's where Hel makes her move... and Cas makes one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! One more update for my wonder readers XD I'm going to try and work on a chapter for Loki's Cherubs: Tweenies now, but no promises. Writing romatically awkward Dean is soooooo much easier than writing some mind blowing pranks for Olympus. I'm still trying to figure those out ^^; I was never much of a prankster. Anyway, enjoy the update! Until next time, cupcakes X3

Sam has been on many dates before, always ending with him leaving them behind for the open road. None of them have been half as interesting as the beginning of this date. Gabriel is a fun guy, always happy and always eager to tell a story. Sam can't believe he sat through dinner without the urge to leave, that's never happened before. All his other dates were so self absorbed and looking for nothing but an easy mate, yet Gabriel is more interested in Sam's life. He wonders if that's how betas see him on those dates. At the sight of those rabid wolves, he was torn between protecting the obviously annoyed alpha and falling over in shock. When he felt Dean using his manipulating ability, however, all he wanted to do was hit the other for being careless. Now, as he stares down at the guilty looking duo, he's not really sure what to think. Gabriel is demanding answers, so Castiel provides what he's looking for.

“... I came to keep the others from making a complete disaster of your date,” he admits guiltily. “I was just so tired of seeing them hurt you. I found Dean along the way and asked if he wanted to get something to eat. He agreed to help me out.”

“We'll talk about that later,” Sam remarks calmly. “Right now you two might as well walk with us to the club, it's not like you weren't headed there anyway.”

“... We'll walk behind you,” Dean murmurs. “You're on a date, I shouldn't be bothering you on it.”

Sam goes to open his mouth, yet Gabriel ushers him lightly by a hand on his lower back. The other did what he did to help them, so there's no sense in punishing him for it. Raising numerous rambunctious children, both his father's and his own, has made Gabriel an expert on reward and punishment. Though the other doesn't say anything on the action, it's obvious he wants to. Dean and Castiel stand back until they have a good amount of distance between them, mainly so they can talk without being overheard, and then follow. With this advantage given to both groups, Sam stops biting his tongue.

“He could've gotten caught,” he hisses.

“Tonight isn't about him, it's about us,” Gabriel points out. “Besides, he didn't. He did well, Sam, you shouldn't punish that. There will come a day when he'll need to use such a talent, as much as he doesn't want to, and he'll need to know how to hide it. He'll never learn that without chancing its use every so often. You should reward the fact he didn't get caught, not punish the fact he used it in the first place.”

“... I don't know, it's too risky,” Sam sighs. “What if they do catch him?”

“The only people in this village that have the strength of sight to see passed those damn barriers is Cassy and myself,” Gabriel points out. “Even my _dad_ can't see past those things and he's _God_ level. I already know what you two are and I swore I wouldn't tell. Cassy can keep a secret like a fucking one way portal, so he's not about to go blabbing. Your secret is safe with us and we'll do everything in our power to keep it that way. Okay?”

“... How can he see past those barriers?” Sam asks with a white face. “They're the strongest in our dad's arsenal, he was the top of his casting level, there's no way...”

“Cassy's a special fox, Sammy,” Gabriel shrugs. “He has the ability to see through all tricks. I told him it was a trait only fox types have so he wouldn't think he was a freak. Sometimes a little white lie is needed for kids. If he knew not all foxes have that many tails, he'd flip shit.”

“... Tails? How many?”

“Oh, around three,” Gabriel waves off. “He hasn't stopped growing yet, though, he's still a baby. I think he'll have around nine or so when it's all said and done.”

“A kitsune? He's a kitsune? You told me he was a mix of arctic fox and dove!”

“I said among other things,” he defends. “Besides, he only has the bloodline from his mother's side. It's been eons since any of them grew more than one tail. When he grew the second one, she didn't want him anymore. She was afraid of him, he was only a few days old after all, so I took him in. I told him she was focusing on her career as a hunter, so don't say anything to him. The truth is, she just never wanted anything to do with him. I've sent her letters, pictures, everything. Asked her to come to birthday parties and such, but she just... doesn't respond favorably.”

“... All because of an extra tail?”

“Well, think about it. You found out what he was and nearly shit bricks,” Gabriel shrugs. “She was under the impression the kitsune blood had thinned out to the point of nonexistence. Even _they_ were terrified of what power it holds. Kitsune have seriously bad reps, which is just ridiculous... Cassy is the most passive aggressive thing in the world. It's just that playful streak you have to watch out for... but which of my kids don't have it?”

From the stories of before, Sam knows well that all of them are little imps at heart... just like their father. It just seems so strange, Gabriel taking on his little brother as his own son. Sam knows Dean did it in a way as well, but the younger Winchester always knew who his father was. He always knew Dean was his brother, one that he could turn to for anything and depend on no matter what. Would he have allowed Sam to continue seeing him as his father? Would he have corrected the misuse of the word 'daddy' had Sam started using it?

“How could you do it?” Sam wonders quietly.

“Do what?”

“You know... deal with your brother suddenly seeing you as his father? Didn't you try to correct him?”

“Sam, Cassy is a fox... when he was born, he was blind and deaf,” Gabriel points out softly. “Fox Nightmares tend to imprint their parents, so when he finally got his sight and hearing... it was me he saw and heard, not our father. Dad was busy with the school at that time, he hadn't had a chance to stop in after Cassy's mom dropped him off. Since it was me he imprinted, Cassy's brain couldn't comprehend the person that was caring for him wasn't his parent. There really wasn't any choice after that, he wouldn't be dissuaded. I wasn't against taking on another child, all mine had grown and I was wanting another. Dad didn't have the time, plus he wanted grand-kids more than children. It wasn't like there was anything we could do, Cassy made the decision for us. I couldn't very well leave him to starve while waiting for dad to drop by for the imprint, could I?”

“Of course not,” Sam sighs. “It's just... complicated, I guess.”

“Story of my life,” Gabriel chuckles. “I'm sure yours is just as complex. I just have to keep digging until I find something totally mind boggling. Can I guess until I find it? Oh! I know! You're a cross dresser, aren't you? I bet Dean is.”

“Well... maybe for one hunt,” Sam smirks in remembrance. “he looks pretty damn good in a dress.”

“Oh my god! You're joking, right? You're totally not joking,” Gabriel rambles. “Holy shit! I can't... no, I can totally see it. Awe, he's super cute in my imagination... like... chibi anime cute. I just want to pinch his cheeks.”

Sam snickers, his eyes moving in a slight roll at the random babble. If anything, Gabriel certainly knows how to keep someone interested. The taller male unconsciously moves closer to his date, their shoulders bumping a bit before he catches himself. Behind them, Dean and Castiel are watching them curiously. The blue-eyed male can't help letting his thoughts drift for a while, continuously returning to the fact Dean called him by a nickname earlier. Uncertain how to take that, as all his siblings only use nicknames for insulting, he glances Dean's way and clears his throat.

“You called me 'Cas' earlier,” he comments innocently. “Was there a reason?”

“Hm?” Dean hums distractedly. “Oh, uh... I didn't even notice. Why, does it bother you?”

“No, not at all,” he admits. “Nicknames are normally reserved for teasing and polite insult in my family.”

“Your dad calls you 'Cassy',” Dean points out.

“That's because when I was little, Hel used to dress me up as a girl and tell everyone that was my name,” Castiel scowls. “Dad likes encouraging the imagination, so he allowed it long enough for the name to stick. It was purely accidental, but... well... it was unavoidable in the long run.”

“... Your sister used you as her baby doll?” the green-eyed man snorts in humor. “Damn, that's fucked up. Didn't she have toys?”

“... She was in her twenties physically,” Cas sighs in embarrassment. “In all actuality, my siblings are ancient in age. She was the only one of them willing to babysit on a dime, so she had me more than my brothers. That was the price paid unfortunately.”

“Well... that's not so bad,” Dean waves off in a supportive tone. “Whenever Sammy and I have a job requiring female bait... I'm the only one short enough to pull it off. It's not so bad, but damn those heels. I almost killed myself on them!”

The other chuckles, which is what Dean's going for, and the slightly taller man elbows him playfully. As they near the club, the thump of music catches Dean's attention. Green eyes fall upon a large building that looks to be made of emerald, the roof strangely mimicking ivory. Different colored lights flash through the glass doors and tinted windows, the blaring beats getting all the louder whenever the suited man in front allows more people entrance. Castiel wanders straight up to the man, his hand quickly grasping Dean's.

The hunter is surprised, tensing at the unexpected touch. It's not that it isn't welcome... but that it is. He's never allowed anyone to hold his hand in such a manner, it's too intimate for Dean. Before he can say anything, however, they're faced with the stern faced Nightmare with bat wings. He narrows his gaze at Dean, obviously the type to kick out strangers, and then notes Castiel's familiar and happy features.

“You're busy tonight, Eric,” Castiel comments. “Quite the line out here. Would you like me to pick you up some dinner? I think the special today is your favorite.”

“No, Castiel, it's fine,” the big man grins. “I wouldn't want to put out your sexy little date any. Where you two going in?”

“Not tonight,” Castiel chuckles. “We were just on a walk. I think the club is a bit too rowdy, don't want to lose each other in the crowd.”

“Nonsense, you don't get out enough,” he argues, pulling the rope back. “Go on in, you two. You can make it up to me later if you don't get laid, okay?”

With a light laugh, Cas thanks the guard and pulls Dean into the sweltering heat of Club Dragon. The sound is quick to catch Dean's blood on fire, the sight of gyrating bodies on the multicolored dance floor distracting him... until he sees his brother and Gabriel caught in a rather similar dance. It's at that point Dean decides he never wants to go to a club again, lest this image be burned into his brain for all eternity. Castiel pulls him over to the bar, trying to shout over the music. Dean allows him to order their drinks, taking the tall glass of neon green liquid from his hand warily. He sips it, surprised at how good the combination of tastes are. It's not like any alcohol he's ever tasted, but still just as smooth.

“What is this?” he asks.

“I don't know,” Castiel remarks with a shrug. “This place makes all it's own drinks, it's owned by alchemists. I have a suspicion it's just some sort of ambrosia potion.”

“Ambro-what?”

“Ambrosia, the nectar of the gods in Greek mythology,” the other provides. “It normally tastes like anything the recipient desires most.”

He nods in understanding, downing the rest of the liquid. Castiel drinks his more slowly, huddled over the bar where he sits while Dean leans his back against it. Sam really seems to be enjoying himself out there, the older Winchester's foot tapping to the beat. It's intoxicating and he's almost tempted to lure in an unsuspecting alpha to dance with. Not here, though, not with such an array of powerful Nightmares. He can't trust them, can't let his guard down around them like he wishes he could. Castiel seems to understand where his thoughts are going, though. He finishes his drink and stands up.

“Would you like to dance?” he wonders.

“... What?”

“Well, I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to watch my dad molested your brother on the dance floor,” Castiel chuckles. “We might be watching out for them, but we can have fun while we wait for the other shoe to drop.”

“I guess so,” Dean comments uncertainly.

He takes Castiel's outstretched hand, the other pulling him toward the dance floor eagerly. The whole way there, time seems to slow down. The hunter's mind is buzzing with thoughts, attempts at calming himself down that do little for him. This shouldn't mean anything, it's just dancing. He dances with people all the time just to dance, there's no meaning behind it. They're not on a date, the other doesn't even look like he _can_ dance. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Dean lets the rhythm course through him. Like the love of a good fight, the music has his blood singing through his veins. He moves around Castiel, his body like water against the rock that is the blue-eyed man. At first, he's hoping his earlier assumption is right. If Castiel makes a fool of himself on the floor, Dean won't feel as attracted to him. Unfortunately, the pause of motion is only him gauging Dean's movements.

Castiel moves with the grace of battle even when dancing. His form responds to his partner perfectly, keeping up with Dean in a manner no one else has ever been able to. As the place heats up, their bodies flowing together and being pressed closer by others, Dean finds himself forgetting everything else. All that matters is the body he's constantly bumping against, grinding into, and moving with. Not around, not this time, but with. As though they're one entity. His heart is thumping in his chest with each slam of bass, so loud within his own ears he's afraid his partner will hear. They unconsciously move closer, lips slightly parted as they stare into each other's eyes... eyes burning with lust and faces flushed with arousal. Before they can give into their desires, the lights suddenly go out.

The two pull apart quickly, searching for the cause. It doesn't take long for Castiel to pinpoint his sister's location. She's with the DJ on the platform overlooking the dance floor. An eerie green light takes over the floor, a thick black smoke rising from the between the glass shields over the lights. Sam backs up a couple steps, panicked eyes searching for his brother. He finds him with Castiel across the dance floor, a wall of black smoke between them. When he steps toward it, boney hands dart out to grab him. Blood drips from extended fingertips, the skin torn and missing in some areas. Sam gasps and moves back, just evading the groping digits.

“What the hell?” he mutters.

“Exactly,” Gabriel growls. “This is Hel's specialty... the dead. She oversees the underworld, so she can open a portal wherever she pleases. Don't let those things touch you, they'll pull you into Helheim without hesitation.”

“What the hell are we supposed to do then?”

“Wait her out, I guess,” he shrugs. “She's never done this before. Usually she just lets loose some creepy demon things, that usually scares off anyone interested. Well... those that get past Fenrir's wolves. I guess she thought she needed a little more oomph with you.”

Sam grumbles in complaint, yet doesn't try to pass the smoke again. Before he can think his way around it, a hand is thrust through. It isn't marred and bloody, but pristine with a ball of light blue light in it's palm. The light spreads, dispersing the smoke easily. When it's gone and the lights return to the club, Sam is locking eyes with Castiel. No words are said, the other nodding slightly to Sam and Gabriel, and then Cas returns to Dean. The static in the air sends a shiver down Sam's spine. It was such a passive move, nothing but harmless banishment, and yet it has a stone settled within the taller man's stomach. When Gabriel pats him on the shoulder, he's startled from his shock.

“He's a strong one,” he states proudly. “Everyone here should be terrified of him, but they judge him by the way he looks. They can't feel the power in the air when he uses his abilities like we can, they're blinded to that. It's a survival instinct in a sense, like how humans ignore the supernatural around them and explain it away with logic.”

“... His power is amazing,” Sam whispers. “Does he even realize how strong he is? What damage he can do?”

“Not a clue,” Gabriel shrugs. “I taught him how to hold back, he's extremely good at restraining himself, but... I honestly don't think he understands the magnitude of his abilities. I'm so damn proud of all my children, Sammy... so proud. My baby, though... he has a special place in my heart. That boy could massacre an entire continent and I wouldn't lose faith in him.”

Sam smiles softly at that, glancing over to see the fatherly pride within golden orbs. Gabriel may have started as Castiel's brother, yet there's no doubt he's made a smooth transition into his father. The taller male can't help but admire him for that, it takes a special kind of guy to pull something like that off so well. He dares to get closer, wrapping an arm around Gabriel's back. The move is unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome. With a brilliant grin on his face, the trickster returns his full focus onto Sam. Tonight is theirs and he'll be damned if he wastes this opportunity.

Across the dance floor, Dean watches Sam return to his date. The music starts blaring again, bodies begin to move. Well... those that didn't exit the second Hel's portal opened. With a little coaxing, Dean manages to get Cas dancing with him once more. Just as before it seems so easy, falling into that trance directed by the beat. The faster the music gets, the harder their hearts beat... and the more aroused they become. If they don't leave soon, Dean's afraid one of them will jump the other right there on the floor. And he's about ninety percent sure it won't be Cas that instigates it.

“Hey, it's getting hot in here,” Dean calls over the music. “Do you think your siblings will back off the rest of the night?”

“... Yes, they won't try again,” the other states, hiding disappointment. “Do you want to leave?”

“Yeah, let's take a walk.”

With a slight nod, Cas leads Dean to the door. He assumes they'll be walking back home now, so he heads in that direction. Uncertain what's going on, Dean just follows. He takes in the slumped form beside him, noting an air of defeat hanging across Castiel's shoulders. For a moment, he wonders what the other is thinking. Then he triggers the alpha side of his brain, a trick only omegas have, to figure it out. Had their positions been switched, Dean would be upset the date is over and he didn't get laid. The problem is, they both know this isn't a date. Unless Cas had been attempting to win over the omega's affections, he shouldn't be reacting this way.

“Did you have something to do at home?” Dean wonders to break the silence.

“No, I thought you wanted to leave.”

“I wanted to leave the club, yeah,” he smirks playfully. “That doesn't mean I want to ditch you. I thought we could go somewhere... I don't know... nice? Do you have a favorite place to hang out?”

“I do,” Cas smiles. “But it's not a building or anything... just the meadow. It's very beautiful there, especially at night. I like to go there when I need to clear my head... Would you... would you like to see it?”

His expression is almost hopeful and Dean is beginning to wonder if the other is attracted to him. Although he's always kept potential mates at arm's length, he can see that won't be easy with Cas. The other is just so sweet and innocent, easily melting the ice around Dean's heart. Blue eyes glance away, the hurt of rejection within them, and Dean quickly takes his hand. At the surprised look given, he just sends a saucy smile Castiel's way.

“So, how far is this meadow?” he wonders.

“It's not far,” Cas grins. “I'm sure we'll still get home before Sam and Gabriel.”

Castiel wasn't kidding when he said the meadow was beautiful. It's on a hillside overlooking the town. Moonlight spills down on the land below, sparkling off the small ponds. The sky is clear tonight, stars winking down on the two standing there, and Dean can feel all the tension of the day wash away. He slowly sits down, surrounded by wildflowers and a few random trees. When Cas sits beside him, Dean glances over with a peaceful smile.

“Wow,” he comments. “You weren't kidding. I bet you get laid with no problem when you bring people here.”

“I probably would,” Cas offers with a shy smile. “But I never bring anyone here... You're the first. This place is special to me and it just feels... wrong... sharing it with someone that isn't as special.”

“... I'm _this_ special?” Dean scoffs, nodding toward the view. “Yeah right.”

“You are to me,” the blue-eyed male murmurs. “I don't know why but... I feel as though being around you is right. Like... like I've been searching my whole life for a piece I never had. When I found you, I found that missing piece. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm glad I met you. I think we'll be wonderful friends.”

Dean just nods his head quietly. He knows what it is Cas is feeling, but he's not ready to bring it to his attention. Call him selfish, yet he wants to enjoy the other as long as possible. A part of him, deep down in the pits of his self hatred, knows this will all turn sour if Cas tries to mate with him. Nothing good ever happens to Dean Winchester, it's like... an unspoken law of nature. With a tired sigh, Dean scoots over to his 'friend'. Cas watches in slight shock when the other pats his leg, waiting until they're spread to sit between them. The slightly taller male leans back into Castiel's chest, sharing body heat within the chill of the night air. Hesitantly, the blue-eyed man wraps his arms around Dean's waist and sets his chin atop brown locks. They sit like that for a long time, just watching the stars overhead.

Sam gets home before Dean, so he invites Gabriel inside for a drink. The other is anxious about Castiel being out so long at night. Apparently, it's practically unheard of for him to be gone this long. Whether its the youth of his fox side or the tendencies of doves flocking, Castiel stays as close to his father and siblings as possible. As they sit together watching a movie, Sam stretches his arms along the back of the couch. It's an innocent enough gesture, one he does with Dean all the time. Gabriel, however, lays against Sam's side without invitation. It's comfortable for them both, so neither of them moves. Save for Sam, who drops one arm down around the trickster's shoulders.

“It's late,” Gabriel sighs in worry. “I don't like him out like this, he should've been home by now. What if something's happened?”

“Dean won't let anything happen to him,” Sam assures.

There's noise at the door and the two look that way. They can hear Dean and Cas talking, so they turn off the television and sneak over to the window. Movements between the two are shy and uncertain, both testing the waters between them. Finally, Dean pats Cas on the shoulder and they say goodnight. The parting just seems as though there was more to say... more to do. The couple can read the dissatisfaction on their faces. Sam and Gabriel send each other knowing looks, sneaking back to the couch as Dean opens the door. He's so distracted with the 'what ifs' and the thoughts on why he shouldn't, that he doesn't realize the two are staring at a blank television screen. Without so much as a peep, the older Winchester heads up to his room in a daze.


	7. Little Puppet-master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settled into their new home, Sam and Dean are faced with their first bout of trouble. A high level alchemist with unknown abilities has turned rogue within the walls of Eden. Prompted to lock their doors and not answer them for any reason, Sam stays with Dean in his room. Sometime during the night, however, the omega is woken by a knock on the door. Since Sam won't wake to answer it, he goes to check it out. The rogue alchemist is posing as night watch, but soon drops the act to attack Dean. Gabriel, checking on the commotion learns a very important lesson through the ordeal... a couple of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the title of the chapter sucks and the summary isn't that great, but I promise the chapter is okay. I apologize in advance for the ending... I had a fairly bad mood swing and that usually leads to trouble for those in my fics. It's not at all what I planned, so I have no clue where this is going anymore. Depression usually does that to me. Anyway, on a happier note... well... at least you get an update, right? ^^; So, I'm gonna try and write a bit more... maybe figure out what the heck I'm doing with this fic now =( It may take a bit, but I'll try to get an update as soon as possible. As an extra warning, until my mood improves I'm probably not going to work on Loki's Cherubs: Tweenies. It just seems so wrong to take my frustrations out on little children =( Until next update, Cupcakes!

Sam is just getting ready for bed when a warning flashes on the news. With a frown settled on his lips, he turns the volume up and listens. Dean is hurrying down the stairs to meet him in the living room. His face is twisted in a mixture of panic and fury. Those expressions a re usually reserved for hunts, so Sam soaks up the news. The woman on the program is serious... and scared.

“This just in,” she states, close to hyperventilating. “Terry Wilson, a demon level alchemist, has gone rogue. His abilities are unknown, but he's unarmed as far as we've determined. Betas, lock your doors. Don't answer the door, stay close to your alphas, and no matter what ploy he may use... stay inside!”

Dean mutes the news, glancing over at Sam to gauge his response. The other is stony faced, however he doesn't seem all that worried. They don't know this Terry guy, so there's no reason for him to bother them. Then again, when does a convict need a reason to do anything? Without saying a word, Dean heads back upstairs. Sam is close behind, hesitating outside the other's door.

“Hey, Dean,” he comments. “I haven't been sleeping well lately... nightmares and all. I always slept much better with you when I was younger. Do you mind..?”

“Not at all,” the older male smirks, humoring his brother. “Just don't snore.”

It's a dance they attend frequently, especially on a job. Sam pretends to be suffering nightmares to save Dean's pride, Dean allows the indulgence knowing what's really going on. As long as the other doesn't act like it's his god given right to boss him around, they're good. For all intents and purposes, Sam does a wonderful job playing around the obvious. The older Winchester has to give him props for that. However, as well as Sam does catering to Dean's pride... Dean does just as well with Sam's. He can be quite manipulative when he wants to be. He makes it seem as though Sam's made choices for him, when in all actuality it's Dean that's moving the pawns about the board. If the other has noticed, he hasn't said anything.

The two climb into bed in sweat pants and tee shirts, Sam covering them up and scooting close to his brother. It's just them, as it's always been, and he's not ready to let go of his only family. As their eyes begin to grow heavy with sleep, Dean turns over to face Sam and curls up against his chest. He'll deny it until the day he dies... but he's a cuddler. Sam wraps his arms around Dean and sighs in content, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Late that night, Dean wakes to knocking on the door. He glances over at Sam. Normally, the slightest noise will wake the other. This time, however, Sam seems dead asleep. The knock comes again, drawing Dean from bed. He sits up, looking back at his brother again. No movement. At the door, he sighs and walks back. There isn't a doubt in his mind he'll be in deep shit if he answers that door, there's a convict out there after all. He shakes Sam's shoulder roughly.

“Hey, there's someone at the door,” he states. “Sam! Sam, wake up. If you don't get up, I'm gonna answer the door myself.”

Still no movement, which is beginning to worry the omega. As he goes down the steps, he calls back his movements. With no answer, he shrugs and decides to deal with things on his own. It's not like he isn't capable. As he passes the kitchen, he grabs a knife. It settles in his palm, the length hidden along his forearm. With a deep breath, he opens the door with the chain firmly in place. On the other side is a man with long brown hair and bright green eyes. They look like pools of venom.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean frowns.

“I'm with the night watch,” he answers with a smile he probably thinks is charming. “Is your alpha available to talk?”

“He's sleeping.”

“I'm just going around, making sure no one suspicious has bothered the residences here. Have you noticed anything odd? Any noises or people wandering about?”

“Just you,” Dean comments.

“May I come in a moment? I really need something to drink.”

“Kiss my ass, man,” the hunter scoffs. “Didn't you hear the television? Don't open the door for any reason. This is as far as my door opens.”

“I had so hoped you wouldn't make this difficult,” the man sighs.

Without another word, he kicks in the door and Dean stumbles back. His mind acts fast, rotating scenarios and solutions at a break neck speed. Finally, it clicks and Dean drops to the floor. The blade is still hidden and ready to be used, but he's always had a horrible habit of playing with his victims first. As the man gets closer to him, Dean makes his breathing more shallow to feign fear. It's obvious the guy is trying to keep him in a vulnerable position, as he continues to pace behind Dean.

“You're such a beautiful beta,” he sighs in admiration. “I knew I wanted you the second I saw you at that challenge. I thought, perhaps, you might be a threat... but then you summon some strange woman. Pathetic.”

“Who are you?” Dean asks, voice quiet and tone trembling.

“You watched the news, didn't you? My name is Terry Wilson.”

“Why go rogue? Why now? What happened?”

“Now? Please, I've been attacking betas for a month now,” he laughs. “No one speaks up, they're too embarrassed... too ashamed. Their alphas don't know anything, they sleep right through it.”

“... Your ability,” Dean frowns. “You suppress alphas.”

“You're as bright as you are beautiful. You're gonna be fun to dominate.”

He drops to his knees, his nose running along Dean's throat. The hunter gasps in surprise, his hold tightening on the knife. Just as Terry tenses, sensing another presence coming toward the door, Dean makes his move. He twists his body, slicing the intruder across his gut as he slides along the wooden floor to get away. The action is so fast, so unexpected, that Terry can only stare as his blood spills against the floor. Gabriel is at the door just as Dean charges forward. Golden eyes are wide when he sees slitted pupils and sharp canines. The knife is drawn across the guy's chest, Dean slamming a knee into his chin and following him down. Green eyes are livid as he straddles Terry's chest.

“What's the matter?” he sneers. “I thought you wanted to play with me. Aren't you having fun yet?”

“You're a _beta_!” Terry screams in pain. “You're a fucking _beta_! You can't attack an alpha, you bitch!”

“I'm an omega,” Dean remarks. “I do what I please. Too bad you put Sam to sleep.”

“He'd only try to protect you.”

“Sam doesn't hover me for _my_ protection,” the hunter laughs meanly. “He does it for _yours_!”

The hunter raises the knife over his head, ready to deliver a fatal blow. Terry thinks better of his decision, glancing toward the stairwell in order to wake Sam. Just as he releases his hold on Sam, Gabriel's hand lands on Dean's shoulder. A sensation of utter euphoria washes through him, taking him out like a load of morphine. His entire body goes lax, the knife clattering to the floor, and Dean sags into the trickster's arms. A panicked Sam comes rushing down the stairs, his heart thudding in his chest. When he sees his brother fall, that's the breaking point. His entire body stills, his heartbeat slowing to the point of silence, and a powerful force reminiscent of a gale blows away from him. The front door is slammed shut, the windows rattling in their frames, and a rush of darkness fills the room.

Gabriel's heart is in his throat, begging to escape at the feeling of utter terror Sam's power invokes. He's not afraid of Sam, so he knows the feeling is illogical. It strikes him that this might be a charm of some sort, one that accompanies the power of a dragon bred. Large feathery wings stretch out behind the taller Winchester, simple shadows within the darkness, and his hazel eyes are glowing eerily through the screen of smog. In his mind, the trickster is pleading quietly for Sam to keep his half form. The last thing he needs is the other to take on the full form of a dragon... even _he'd_ never be able to explain the destroyed house.

Thankfully, Sam keeps to his half form. It's no less terrifying to the rogue, however, and soon he's wondering if he would've been better off with Dean. Carefully, Gabriel lifts Dean into his arms and retreats. He might not be allowed to let Sam kill the other... but accidents happen. When one breaks into a Nightmare's house, well... it's only to be expected. The darkness shields any hint of what Sam's bloodline might hold, so he doesn't have to intervene. When the shadows begin to drift listlessly, however, he realizes Sam's affinity to the dead might be triggered automatically. These spirits aren't _called_ by him, not all the time, they _choose_ to protect him. They're connected to him in a way they can read his emotions and act without order. No Nightmare or Hunter has ever managed to create a bond like that with their summons, they've always given orders and expected results. Whatever their approach to their affinities, the Winchesters are most definitely evolved in that area. It's no wonder they're so powerful.

“Stop them!” Terry screams out in fear. “Stop them, please!”

“Would you have stopped?”

He glances over at the source of the voice. She's a young and beautiful woman, her throat slit and her injuries from death visible. It had to have been a violent and gruesome ordeal, though her face went untouched. Her hands reach out, nails too long and talon-like. Beside her is a man, half his face gone from a gunshot and his jaw hanging uselessly. More and more are revealed within the darkness, their combined rage creating the mist of pitch. They're horrific and Terry can't stand to even look at them. Their breathing is raspy and choked in some occasions, skin in various shades of decomposed and even hanging off the bone.

“Answer me!” the woman booms. “Would you have stopped should he have asked?”

“... I... I...”

“Of course he wouldn't,” a man in the back scoffs. “They never do.”

“He needs punished,” another woman calls. “He needs killed.”

“Death is too good for him,” the man remarks. “But... perhaps he can work off his debt.”

There's an outburst of murmurs within the fold, a quiet collection of opinions and plans. Gabriel stays huddled around Dean, shielding him from the chill given off by these wraiths. Sam is closer to Terry now, towering over him as he bleeds out on the floor. Finally, the clamor ends and three of the closer wraiths reach out. The scream, bloodcurdling and filled with terror, is all Gabriel hears. When it's all over, the darkness is gone and Sam's draconian features are melting away. Terry is sitting, perfectly healed, right where Dean left him. His gaze is empty and blank, yet a once over tells Gabriel he's still alive.

“What did you do?” he wonders.

“They judged him,” Sam remarks softly, almost sad. “They deemed him unworthy of death... but too dangerous for life.”

“And?”

“He's in limbo,” the other sighs. “His body is still active, but his mind is detached. No matter how much he may want to hurt someone, no matter what spell he desires to use, he'll never be able to connect with his body. In essence, he's trapped in his own body.”

Gabriel has nothing to say to that. In all actuality, Terry deserves it. Having his power striped will do nothing to stop him, his violence will only spill into the world of the humans. They're a bit harder to keep track of because of their dim presence. He sighs and stands up, lifting Dean back into his arms. After transferring the dazed male to Sam, he picks up the phone on the living room stand. Terry was doomed either way he went. One choice would have Dean gutting him, the other had Sam locking him away. He would've been smarter to avoid trespassing here. After a quick call to Michael, Sam confronts Gabriel.

“What did that bastard do to him?” Sam frowns. “Is he hurt? Should I worry?”

“He didn't stand a chance,” the trickster waves off. “I did that, but don't worry... it was just to calm him down. It'll wear off in a few hours, he'll feel like a million bucks.”

“... Will you stay here tonight?” Sam wonders after a moment's hesitation. “If you want to go home, that's all good. I just... want to be sure we're safe.”

“Of course I'll stay, Sammy,” Gabriel smiles happily. “No one bothers my house anymore... they haven't since Cassy turned five. He was a bit too friendly and his siblings wanted to make sure no one kidnapped him. It was an epic success!”

Despite the former situation, Sam can't help but smile. He didn't realize it at the time he asked, yet he knows Gabriel is going to make this night a little more bearable. Sam's only ever allowed the wraiths to punish another three times in his life. Each time he felt worse than the last. No one knows, but an affinity with the strength of his own takes a toll. There's a price to be paid for allowing a summons to work so freely, one Sam doesn't mind paying. He'll feel like shit for a week, festering in the rage of their victim... of their helplessness. He's usually bedridden the entire time, trapped within a cloud of dreary emotions that aren't his own. They're so powerful, he finds himself kneeling before the toilet about five times a day. Hopefully that ill experience will be eased with Gabriel around. Not to mention, Dean will be safer with an able alpha around... and so will the town.

There's no getting back to sleep right now, not until Michael comes to pick up his rogue. Until then, they watch the male carefully. Dean has been lain on the couch, Sam close to him. The taller male wonders if they'll have to figure out sleeping arrangements. He won't let his sibling out of his sight, not after that scare, but he wants Gabriel close by. As they wait in silence for the trickster's older brother, Sam debates his choices.

The knock on the broken door is what startles Sam awake. Sometime during his thoughts, both he and Dean fell asleep. Now that he's awake, however, he can feel the beginnings of rage wash over him. He pushes it to the back of his mind quickly, but it isn't fast enough. As Gabriel meets Michael at the door, Sam rushes into the downstairs bathroom to throw up. Dean stirs at the sudden movement, still under the affect of Gabriel's spell.

“Sammy?” he murmurs, dazed and half asleep.

“He's in the bathroom, Dean-o,” Gabriel offers. “Don't worry, though, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you two, I promise.”

“Mm,” he hums before laying back down.

The trickster sends Michael a look, one that holds a promise of pain should anything befall Dean, and then wanders over to the bathroom. He can hear the taller sibling retching, a frown touching his lips. The other didn't show any hint of sickness before. Making a mental note to speak to him later, he returns to his brother and the man they've been hunting.

“Everything okay?” Michael wonders.

“... Yeah, it should be fine,” Gabriel remarks quietly. “I'm keeping them company for tonight... if anything happens, I'll be sure to call you.”

“Good. I'll take Terry to father, though... it doesn't look like he's much of a threat now. What happened, Gabriel?”

“He picked the wrong damn house to target, that's what happened,” he mutters. “I've got everything covered here, don't worry.”

“You didn't answer my question, Gabriel,” Michael comments warily. “What happened to him?”

“... Did you know wraiths have the ability to lock one's soul in their body?” the trickster says softly. “It's been completely detached, he's not in control of anything anymore... just a shell of a prison. He can see everything through his eyes, but can't order his body to do or say anything.”

Michael's face is disbelieving, however it slowly changes to shock at Gabriel's straight face. He knows his brother well, watched him grow up, and he can tell when the other is lying. He's most definitely serious at the moment. The news sends a shiver along his spine, the thought of someone controlling that sort of power just mind-blowing. Glad to be getting away, he leaves the Winchesters to Gabriel. Terry makes no protest as he's carted off. With a snap of his fingers, the door is repaired and locked tight. The trickster walks over to the couch, gazing upon the slumbering hunter there, and waits for Sam to finish.

It takes longer than he's comfortable with, so after fifteen minutes Gabriel knocks on the bathroom door. There's no answer. Carefully, he announces his entrance and pushes the door open. Sam is on the floor, one arm slung along the seat and the other hanging toward the floor. His face is resting on the toilet seat, the other passed out from the exhausting mood swings that aren't his own. Shaking his head, Gabriel kneels on the floor beside him and shakes his shoulder gently.

“Hm?” Sam hums, still mostly asleep.

“Hey, Sammy, time to wake up,” the trickster coaxes. “You can't sleep on the toilet all night.”

He helps Sam sit up, wondering if the other is light headed with the way he's acting. Just as he's about to lift him to his feet, Sam pushes him out of the way and starts heaving again. Although he wants nothing more than to join the taller male, Gabriel sighs and pushes back his nausea. Something is obviously wrong with the man he's pining over. The trickster sits back down, leaning his back against the sink close by, and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Okay, Sam, what's going on?” he sighs.

“This always... happens... when I... let them loose...” Sam replies between puking.

“Them? The wraiths?” the trickster questions. “What do you mean 'let them loose'?”

“When I... let them punish... people that hurt... us...”

“Every time? Why the hell do you keep letting them?”

“I only... did it three... times before...”

“Okay, I can't take this anymore,” Gabriel grumbles. “You're gonna end up making me toss my cookies... and although I enjoyed every bite of them, they certainly don't taste as good coming up.”

He reaches over and sets a hand on the taller male's stomach, banishing the nausea to an almost nonexistent point. It's still there, laying as an afterthought within Sam's stomach, but the urge to puke is gone.

“Thanks,” Sam comments in relief. “I wish I knew that spell before.”

“Yeah, well... I'm good for something once in a while,” he sighs. “Now, why keep letting this happen? Aren't you afraid Dean will get hurt while you're incapacitated?”

“He normally stays with me until I'm better,” he explains. “Dean likes to take care of people, he's always been that way. When I'm sick, he never leaves my side. But he's strong enough of power and will to take on anything in my absence.”

“How long does this last?”

“About a week,” Sam answers sheepishly.

“Alright then... I'll stay a week!”

Sam's jaw drops and he tries to get out a protest, but Gabriel is already out of the room. With a sigh, the taller male decides he might as well not bother. It's obvious the trickster is stuck on the younger Winchester, which means the stubborn idiot won't take no for an answer. A soft smirk touches his lips as he gets up. When he exits the bathroom, he sees Gabriel pulling a blanket over Dean. Unfortunately, he can't leave his brother on the couch tonight. Carefully, he lifts Dean into his arms and carries him upstairs. The other is still reminiscent of a patient shot up with morphine, which doesn't make it any easier to carry him to the bedroom. After tucking him into bed, Sam drops down to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Go to sleep, Sam,” Gabriel smiles. “I'll take care of everything tonight.”

“But...”

“You need to rest, or you'll never get better. You and Dean are perfectly safe now. I'm one of the very few even my father wouldn't anger,” the trickster snickers. “I'm God level, too. Not everyone knows that, so keep it quiet.”

“Why hide it?” Sam frowns.

“Why not?” Gabriel answers impishly. “It's no fun if everyone is too afraid to challenge me. It doesn't happen often, but every once in a while someone thinks they know better than me. It brings me great joy beating them into submission!”

That honestly doesn't surprise Sam one bit. With a humored shake of his head, he lays back and crawls beneath the blankets. There's a snap, one that has him tensing a moment, and he glances over to see a new armchair near the bed. Gabriel makes himself comfortable on it, snapping his fingers again to grab a book out of the air. The taller male frowns, wondering if Gabriel plans on staying awake all night long. It wasn't his intention to make the other feel he has to. Before he can say anything, however, the trickster catches his questioning gaze.

“I don't have to sleep,” he answers. “It's a luxury I don't normally indulge in. With my kids, I have to be alert twenty-four seven.”

“You sure?” Sam wonders.

“Absolutely,” the trickster grins. “I promise you, the only reason I go to bed... will be because you're there. Well... that and we'll both be exhausted from hours of sex.”

“You're pretty confident that you'll catch me, aren't you?”

“I'm always confident! It helps boost my already overblown ego.”

There's a chuckle from the taller male, one that warms Gabriel down to his core. It occurs to him that he's never felt this strongly about anyone before... that he might actually be in love. The thought scares the trickster, it always has, but something tells him Sam is worth the possible hurt later. He watches the brothers as they sleep, Sam finally claimed by slumber. They're so peaceful now, so different from earlier when they woke. Gabriel sits back, musing about this new relationship and where it can lead. It's been a long time since anyone's withstood his children's antics... maybe Sam has what it takes to stick around.

With that thought circling his mind, the trickster picks up his book and starts reading. After only a few moments, however, something weighs heavily on the back of his mind. It's dark and familiar, yet lingers like a stalker in the night. Without another thought on the Winchesters, save his hope they stay ignorant to this impending threat, he stands and strides out of the room. He pulls his cell phone from his back pocket and presses the buttons with practiced ease.

“Hello?” a sleepy voice on the other end answers.

“Luci, can you feel that?” Gabriel wonders.

“Stop calling me that, pixy,” Lucifer, Chuck's other son, snaps.

“Stop calling my pixy, asshole!”

“Wait... oh my god, I do feel that,” Lucifer remarks suddenly. “Son of a bitch, it's heading this way! We have to tell father before they get here!”

“You tell father,” the trickster orders. “I'll secure the town. Don't argue, we both know my spells kick the shit out of yours. Call me when he knows.”

With that, he hangs up on his flustered older brother. He glances back at the bedroom door, closing his eyes and spreading his arms to the side as though flying. His palms glow in an ethereal light, his spells reaching to the edges of the town and a little beyond. Barriers and walls, poisonous plants and vicious animals spread like a plague... anything to protect this place and his new interest.


	8. Deadly Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat approaching, Gabriel takes up defending the town. Michael and Lucifer are dispatched to end it before it can take out any more towns. Safe within the walls of Eden, Dean heads out to explore. Sam, unfortunately, is still ailing from his wraiths' punishment last night and lets him go. While Gabriel watches over Sam, Dean pulls Cas along to roam the forest... unaware of the traps set up there. As they get closer emotionally, Michael and Lucifer get closer to the growing threat. The younger male, Lucifer, makes a shocking revelation that leaves him heartbroken and lost in long erased memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm feeling a bit better today =) No tears. Anyway, I had to consult my friend Caitlin for where to go with the enemy. She's a big help XD You know get a name and face to the shadow =) I also threw in some past drama! Because who doesn't love drama! =p By the way... Five Nights at Freddy's? SCARY! T^T I played it the other day and screamed when the bear jumped at me... which scared my gma and made her scream ;p it was just a scream fest. On a much cooler note, I'm in a group that's going to be cosplaying the characters at Colossalcon! I'm Foxy the Pirate! The most aggressive character in the game... which is actually really funny considering I look like I'm 12 ;p lmao. We're going to lip sync to the song by Living Tombstone (which can be found on youtube), or at least that's the plan. So much fun! I'm so excited! XD Anyway, here's the next chapter! Until next update, cupcakes! X3

Sam wakes the next morning with Dean laying across his chest. The other had a fitful sleep last night, it's the only reason he'd end up like this. He carefully pushes Dean onto his own side of the bed, tucking him in once more, and then heads downstairs. Gabriel is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. There are only two plates on the counter, two cups near the coffee pot, and Sam can't help wondering why. It's not like the other can't eat here. He sits at the small dining table and watches the other, smirking a little when he realizes Gabriel didn't notice him come in. the trickster has ear buds in, humming to his favorite music and dancing about. It's an image Sam doesn't mind seeing, one he wishes he could see every morning. That thought alone stops his blood cold, it's one he's never had before. He's been with others, had short lived relationships and fell in love... but it was never this fast or strong. There's just something about Gabriel that draws Sam in like a moth to a flame. The other turns about, catching sight of Sam and nearly leaping atop the stove in his shock. One hand over his heart, Gabriel looks like a nonbeliever that just had a poltergeist experience.

“Holy shit!” he shouts, pulling one ear bud out. “A little warning next time, Sammich, you nearly killed me!”

“I thought you were at the level that couldn't be killed,” Sam points out in humor.

“... Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt,” the other mumbles.

“Aren't you going to eat with us?” Sam wonders to change the subject.

“Huh?”

The other points to the two plates and two cups, curious hazel orbs pinning Gabriel to his spot. As though just realizing this small detail, the trickster chuckles sheepishly. He shrugs it off and pours Sam a cup of coffee, turning down the heat on the stove after handing it to him. Once he's sure the bacon won't burn, he sits across from the other and levels a golden gaze upon him.

“I don't have to eat,” he responds after a while.

“I really don't mind, Gabriel...”

“No, Sam, I mean... I have no need to eat... like... at all. It's like sleep, it's just a luxury. I might partake in that one more than sleep, but... right now I can't be distracted,” he comments before realizing what he said. “You and your brother need me, after all. I can't let my guard down while caring for two houses.”

It was a quick fix, yet one Sam sees through easily. He's used to quick fixes like this, Dean uses them all the time. It's obvious Gabriel doesn't want to talk about it, though, so he pretends to believe him. It's a few moments later when Dean stumbles down the stairs sleepily. He looks like he's about to faint, his body barely responding to his orders. When he sits down at the table, he falls into the chair.

“Man, I feel like I was just dosed with mega morphine. What the hell happened last night?”

“Nothing,” Sam remarks quickly. “You just... weren't feeling well, so I... I had Gabriel use a spell on you. See? You're feeling much better now, right?”

“... I guess so,” Dean frowns. “But... I should remember being sick. What did he do to me? My head hasn't been this fuzzy since I... Wait... I didn't... Sammy..?”

“You just weren't feeling well,” he stresses. “You're better now. There's nothing to worry about, so drop it. Okay?”

“... Whatever,” the shorter scoffs, too tired to argue. “What smells awesome?”

Gabriel gets up and fixes the two plates, setting one before each of them. He can easily just snap his fingers, but cooking keeps his mind from straying to bothersome subjects... like the threat of last night. They're still a long way off, but they're closing in with each second. No doubt they're leaving a trail of death and destruction in their wake as well. That morning Lucifer called to tell him he and Michael were going out to hunt them down. It wasn't something Gabriel wanted to hear, especially when he's not there to watch over them.

“Gabe?” Sam questions, a hand on his own. “Everything okay?”

“Uh... Yeah,” he waves off. “Just... wondering if my house is still standing.”

“Wow, you're a sucky liar,” Dean snorts, shoveling food into his mouth. “Good cook, sucky liar.”

“Dean,” Sam mutters in warning. “If he doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't have to. I trust him to tell us what we need to know.”

“You shouldn't,” the shorter remarks. “There's a dark power heading this way, the trees told me this morning... and I saw them last night. Not in detail, just... you know... a vague image. The shadow that surrounded them was huge! I guess they're coming here, some sort of revenge thing.”

“H-how do you know that?” the trickster gapes.

“I know shit,” Dean shrugs, as though it's no big deal. “So does Sammy, but he blocks it out. He doesn't like seeing most of the stuff he sees... it usually ends up being someone's death. Morbid shit. Anyway, I'm gonna go explore the town. Maybe check out the market. You two have fun! Go screw like rabbits or something... just not in my room. Later!”

Sam looks to Dean's plate, realizing it's already empty. Dean is already heading out the door, yet he doesn't bother to stop him. He expended most of his energy during last nights attack, so he's not likely to go berserk again. At least, not for a few days. When he doesn't even attempt to stop his older sibling, Gabriel can't help wondering why. Normally, alphas refuse to allow their submissives to roam without a trusted alpha with them. Sam can feel the questioning eyes upon him.

“I don't trust anyone with him,” Sam sighs in exhaustion. “Besides, the best person to protect Dean is himself. The only reason I like to go with him, is to protect idiots from him.”

“... He'll be okay?”

“He'll be fine.”

Uncertain what he can do to watch them both, the trickster focuses on the one that needs him most. Sam has circles under his eyes, his skin a shade paler than the day before, and it seems as though it takes him every ounce of energy to just stay awake. For lack of a better description, he looks close to his deathbed. Gabriel moves to sit beside him, setting a hand on his own. He was never very good with sympathy, but he finds himself wishing he could take away Sam's illness and shoulder it himself.

Outside, Dean breathes in the fresh air and grins. The day looks like it's going to be beautiful. He hears a door open next door and glances that way, catching sight of Castiel's head of dark brown hair. The other is carrying a trash bag out to the dumpster. Dean heads over, curious to see if he wants to hang out with him. It isn't often he finds another to spend time with after all. When Cas sees him, his eyes light up and he smiles.

“Hello, Dean!” he greets. “There was quite a bit of commotion at your house last night, I figured you would've slept in this morning.”

“... Really? What happened?”

“There was an alert about some alchemist that went rogue,” he explains with a frown. “You must've missed it. Maybe that's how he got in, you didn't know to keep the door locked.”

“He got in?” Dean gapes. “Son of a bitch, I knew that's what happened! Sammy, you fucking liar!”

“Uh... what happened?” Cas wonders. “Wait, never mind. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to.”

“... I sort of have this trigger in me,” Dean mutters quietly. “When I'm feeling threatened, it just... clicks. I go berserk and kill anything I see as a threat. Sam stays close to make sure that doesn't happen, but... sometimes that's not enough. He has to put me down... hard. I can't tell you how many times I woke up with a sore jaw or black eye, not remembering how it happened.”

Cas frowns, yet smirks just a little. He's happy Dean confided in him, yet upset he has to go through what he does. After a moment of assuring him he'll help as much as possible, Cas steps passed the gate surrounding the house and joins Dean. The two head off toward the bridge, eager to explore the forest beyond the gates. Neither are aware of the treacherous things that now lay there, keeping those outside out... and those inside in.

Fenrir sniffs the air, a slight frown upon his face. Something in the wind has shifted, the smell of danger laying thick upon it. His sister recognizes expression, eyes traveling along the town below to land on the Winchester home. Their father went there last night and didn't return home. It bothers the older trio, as they've realized how smitten he is with Sam. All three have been trying to keep their dad from finding another mate, hoping he'll eventually get back with their mother. As the years pass, however, they knew it wasn't going to happen. Now they've been attempting to make sure he gets the strongest mate possible. If they're scared off by his children, they weren't that great to begin with. Besides, it's best they know exactly what they're getting into before they're trapped.

“Father has set barriers,” she comments. “Something must've happened last night.”

“... Uncle Michael and Uncle Lucifer left with the rising sun,” Fenrir sighs. “I can only assume it was to hunt something down. To be perfectly honest, the danger I feel upon the air seems beyond them. I'm sure it's just my own imagination, though.”

“Why wouldn't they take pops?” she asks.

“Someone has to guard the town. Gramps is likely setting barriers around the school, so only dad can whip something up here. If he leaves, the barriers weaken and the town is vulnerable.”

“We can protect it,” Hel complains. “Why doesn't he trust us to?”

“I don't think you've noticed, but dad's a little smitten kitten right now... and we just tried to yank his interest into the underworld. I highly doubt he's gonna trust us with _anything_ that has to do with protecting his 'future mate'... do you?”

“... Well... when you put it like that...”

Their conversation is brought to halt upon hearing voices. They recognize one as their baby brother's, but can't put their finger on who he might be talking to. Carefully, they creep over to eavesdrop. Dean and Cas are strolling along a well concealed path, the green-eyed male with his hands in his pockets as he listens to Cas talk. He's just talking about his family, nothing new there. What's new, is that Dean actually seems to be enjoying his role as listener. No one's ever bothered to listen to Cas before, always too intent on bagging a powerful alpha.

“Your family is crazy, Cas,” Dean laughs. “And I can't believe they're trying to scare Sammy away! You know that's never gonna work. The more they try, the more he sticks around.”

“They want our father to get back with our mother,” Cas sighs. “I don't know her... our mother. I never met her, but dad told me she's focusing on her job as a hunter and that's why she's never around. If she won't even stick around to take care of us, why would they want dad to have a mate that ignores him?”

“Cas, man, I gotta tell ya... I honestly don't think you have the same mother as them,” Dean remarks with a pat to Castiel's shoulder. “You're so nice and they're so... not. Besides, they're way older than you. She split way before you showed up, trust me.”

“... How do you know they're older than me?” Cas frowns. “We look around the same age.”

“Yeah, you look around the same age... but your souls are aged differently. Besides, contrary to popular belief... corn isn't the only plant with ears. I get all sorts of information from plants. Their roots and pollen create a network all around the world, so they gather information from all over. They're tricky things.”

Cas is stunned a moment, wondering just how many lies he was told about his mother, and then can't help asking. There are so many things he wants to know. Like an eager child at christmas, the questions just pour out of his mouth. Fenrir and Hel exchange aghast looks, gripping for some way to stop what's about to happen. They never get the chance, as a red eyed wolf stumbles from the foliage. Dean and Cas are still, completely shocked at the sight. The wolf isn't just red eyed... but decomposing. Chunks of fur and skin have fallen off, leaving hints of meat and bone. Even some entrails hang out near the ground.

“Gross,” Dean murmurs. “What the hell..?”

“We should go back,” Cas whispers. “This is a zombie... it's protecting this place. Something big must be coming this way, because dad never uses these spells unless it's absolutely necessary.”

“That dark shadow from my dream is that much of a threat?” Dean frowns. “Hm... didn't seem like it was worth zombie wolves to me.”

“What dark shadow?” Cas inquires curiously. “Wait... tell me later. Right now we have move slowly back toward the village. Okay?”

“But I wanted to explore the forest today,” Dean protests. “Can't we just kill it or something?”

“No, that'll trigger whatever else dad has hidden here. He never lays just one trap, there's always plenty more where the first comes from. We'll have to wait until a later time.”

He grips Dean's hand gently and tugs him to follow. Fenrir and Hel watch as the two move backward down the path, eyes staying on the undead wolf. Just when they think they'll make it unscathed, the wolf lets out a horrid howl wrought with death... and it's answered by many others. The boys book it back to the bridge, said wolf hot on their tail. With a quiet curse, Fenrir's body transforms into a larger canine and he tears off after the trio.

The trees rush by them, wind whistling in their ears and heartbeats thudding in their throats. The wolf's jaws are snapping at their heels, Dean stumbling after his pant leg is snagged by a tooth. He falls, sliding along the gravel and dirt. As he turns around, just in time to see the wolf lunge, he kicks out viciously. The creature's jaw goes flying in one direction, however that doesn't stop it. Although easily torn apart, zombies are notoriously persistent. Cas grabs his arm and heaves him onto his feet once more, making certain to stay between the rotting canine and Dean.

The bridge is in view, but so are many other zombie wolves. They're blocking the way, trapping the duo in a ring of rancid corpses. The stench is so thick in the air, it has the two dry heaving. The pack closes in on them, growling and snarling, leaving them with no escape. They're halted by the demanding howl of a larger beast. All eyes fall on the pitch black wolf twice their size, its golden eyes soaked in a danger that these creatures can't stand up to. They tuck their tails and whimper, backing away from the enormous creature.

“Whoa,” Dean comments. “Now that's a vicious dog.”

“I'm a wolf,” the beast snarls out. “Cassy, take Dean into the village! I'll deal with this group.”

“Come on, Dean,” Cas whispers.

The other is still shocked the animal talked back, his jaw hanging on an open hinge as he's led toward the vine covered bridge. The pack separates before them, too scared of the larger canine to act against them. This new creature has the blood of their summoner, it would be unwise to act against it. Once they're safely within the town, Fenrir changes back and sends the pack on their way. These creatures are dangerous and unruly, which is why Gabriel doesn't call on them frequently. Whatever is happening must be seriously bad for him to use these.

Now that they're safe, Cas drags Dean into the garden and sits him on a bench. It's the same one they took up when they first interacted. Like before, no one is there to overhear them and they can speak freely. Just in case, though, Cas places a soundproof barrier around them. Dean feels the change in the air, sending the other a quizzical glance.

“What's the deal with this shadow thing?” Cas asks in worry. “No one told me about any of that. Is it really dangerous? Is it coming here? Who is it?”

“Hmm... I don't know _who_ it is, but I have an idea of _what_ it is,” Dean answers. “I think it's a Lamia. That's what I got from the shadow any way. I had a dream last night about a snake woman destroying a small town, setting houses on fire and killing all the people that live there. I don't know why, but I could hear the trees screaming. They were warning the others to pass on a message, that she was planning on coming here for some sort of revenge. That's all I know.”

“It was just a dream though,” Cas points out.

“No, I can normally tell the difference between dreams and visions,” the other waves off. “My visions are sort of like out of body experiences, so I'm usually just a spirit floating in the sky... it's all an aerial view. Anyway, I never touch the ground, but I can drop down to hover only inches above it. I got close enough to see the shape, yet far enough away to see the expanse of her aura. It's pretty damn large, covered a good chunk of the town. All I know for certain is that she's ultra pissed at someone here.”

“Who?” Cas questions. “It's not my dad, is it?”

“No clue,” Dean shrugs. “I woke up before I could figure it out. Sorry, man.”

Although he didn't get the answer he was looking for, Cas accepts it as fact. Any thoughts about his mother are long gone, however Dean remembers. He can't imagine not knowing his mother, she was such a wonderful person. He's not sure why Castiel's mom abandoned him, he doesn't know why Gabriel lies to him like this, but he does know he can't let the other go on hoping for something that will never come. With a regretful sigh, he takes a deep breath and turns to Cas.

“Hey, Cas,” he remarks. “I need to tell you something, but I'm afraid it's going to upset you.”

“... What is it?” the blue-eyed male asks in caution.

“Your mom... she's not just focusing on her job as a hunter. In fact, she's really not focusing on much of anything save her new family,” Dean begins. “Don't get upset, man, you don't need that bitch. You have a great family right here, they take great care of you and they love you... that's all that matters. If she doesn't want anything to do with you, that's her loss.”

“... I figured as much,” Cas sighs in disappointment. “Dad doesn't think I know about her, but I do. I actually came across her at the tavern one night. I was doing some work for a family friend there, waiting tables, and she seemed to shy away from me. I knew she had my blood, I could just tell. It didn't take much to realize she was my mother. I was in the back when dad showed up to talk with her, I overheard their conversation.”

“Cas, man, I'm sorry. She doesn't deserve you anyway, okay?”

“Just... don't tell dad I know. He seems so happy with me thinking she's just too busy to show up. I don't want to ruin that for him.”

“He'll find out eventually,” Dean points out. “You should just come out and talk to him about it. Tell him what you know, get all the shit you don't. Things will go much more smoothly afterward. Secrets are evil little bastards, trust me on that. They nearly tore me and Sam apart countless times.”

Although he doesn't say anything on the matter, Dean knows he'll think about it. They sit in silence for a long moment, watching the day pass them by. It's a peaceful experience Dean doesn't get often. After what seems forever, he glances over at the other discretely. He had fun with Cas the other night, which is rare when it doesn't end up in bed. Though he's always careful to keep possible interests at arm's length... it seems safe to let Cas closer. Just a little, though.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean murmurs.

“Yes, Dean?”

“... I had fun the other night,” he admits. “Do you maybe want to do that again? But... you know... a date this time?”

“I would like that very much, Dean,” the other grins brightly.

They two scoot a little closer to each other, shy and keeping a small space between them. Dean is reluctant and Cas is nervous, neither having much experience in a lasting relationship. They may not be looking to commit, but they can both see the potential this pairing has. Trepidation is soaking their every movement, both scared they'll do something to screw it all up. Carefully, Cas reaches over and sets his hand atop Dean's. Before he can think better of it, the hunter entwines their fingers. He's looking in the opposite direction, for all the world ignoring their hands, but Cas can feel the warmth of the action. Their hearts racing just a bit faster, they turn their attention to the garden around them.

Michael and Lucifer step into the town from Dean's vision, nothing but ashes now. The air stinks of smoke and bunt flesh. The oldest of the two, Michael, toes a lump of ash and it falls apart... the body of a man burnt to the bone. With a disgusted face, he glances over at his brother. Lucifer is searching for the Nightmare responsible for this, eyes sharp and focused. He's tall, taller than his older brother, and built with lithe muscle. His short hair is a sandy brown, mustache and beard trim neatly, and eyes a gray blue. He stiffens and turns his head toward a pile of rubble. Half the building is still standing, an echoic giggle drifting from the confines.

Carefully, the two move closer to the noise. They catch something slither deeper into the darkness, the long tail knocking over a fallen plank. The two follow it, both ready to defend or attack. Just when they think they've cornered the Nightmare, they hear laughter from behind them. Whirling around, they're just in time to see their exit blocked by fallen debris.

“Oopsie,” the woman laughs. “My bad. I hope you weren't planning on leaving this place alive, that would've been quite the inconvenience if you were. After all... that's the only exit in this place.”

“Stop playing games!” Michael demands. “Face us!”

“Now that would be stupid of me, don't you think? I'm a powerful Nightmare, but you two... well... we both know who would win in a fair fight. Good thing I don't plan on playing fair.”

“You're on your way to Eden, aren't you?” Lucifer frowns, the voice in the dark too familiar for his liking. “For what reason?”

“To watch it burn of course,” she giggles. “The town, the school... and everyone in them.”

“Why? What wrong have they done to you?”

“You should know, shouldn't you?” she states, tone icy. “After all, your daddy did it. Threw me out of Eden because I was too head strong, not submissive enough... whatever. Being a perfect little beta is overrated anyway... ask that pretty little omega you just took in. I'll save him, of course, he's like me. He deserves to live free and without restraints. And I suppose I'll let his brother live, too. He's a good alpha... knows how to play the equal.”

As she talks, she drops down from the ceiling, her body that of a woman from the head to the waist... and then it tapers off to the body of a snake. Her eyes are on them, watching their every movement carefully. As soon as Michael moves, she's slithering back up to the rafters. That small glance was all Lucifer needed, though. He knows that woman, knows her face and icy grey blue eyes. They were much younger when he last saw them, but he vaguely remembers.

“Lilith,” he gasps out.

“No, that can't be,” Michael stresses. “I mean... we've never known anyone with that name...”

“She's my daughter! How could I not know her!” Lucifer remarks quietly.

Michael tries to deny it, but it's no use. Many years ago, when Eden just started out, Lilith was born to Lucifer and his mate at the time. His mate left them, but he tried hard to raise Lilith himself. When she grew to an adult, she started acting out against alphas. She was determined to prove herself better than them, using manipulation and violence to take out those she deemed unworthy to live. When Lucifer and Chuck found out, Chuck decided to ban her from Eden. Although Lucifer tried to defend her, his mind was made up. Chuck banned Lilith and trapped her in her Lamia form, hoping the humans or hunters would end her misery. So Lucifer wouldn't mourn her loss, he wiped his memories of her. That barrier stood until this moment, when the other is faced with the child he loved more than anything. A child now bent on vengeance toward Chuck, Eden... and him.


	9. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is forced to face a daughter he doesn't remember, long locked away memories resurfacing at a dizzying pace. As he realizes just how dark his daughter has grown, the trio catches a new presence in their midst... one that terrifies the lamia. Meanwhile, Dean and Cas decide on a date. So as Michael and Lucifer hurry to the school to find their father, the two head out on their date. Sam is still sick and Gabriel is taking good care of him... but he's not the only one looking out for the brothers. He's faced with a curious Kisake, making a realization no one else has yet seen. Like him... she's not all she seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been so busy lately. I haven't been able to write for like two weeks T^T I was going through withdrawals, I swear. Crocheting is time consuming =( On a brighter note, I started the pieces for mini eevee dolls, made some pot holder things for a friend's birthday, and managed to finish Foxy and Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's! He's so freaking cute with his little hook! *,* I was going around waving his little arm (about the length of my pinky if not shorter) and going 'Argh'. My cousin told me he just can't take me seriously T^T Which is probably a good thing... I think I might the mentality of a twelve year old sometimes ^^; Anyway, on with the fic! Until next update, cupcakes! X3

Lilith stares her father down, the other completely stunned at reemerging memories. This child, this lamia, was the apple of his eye. He doted upon her constantly, she could do no wrong. Now she stands before him, aura twisted and soaked in darkness, with the intent on killing him. He raised her, protected her as a child, and argued on her behalf as an adult. Hoping he can still talk some sense into her, he steps closer. Michael yanks him back just in time to miss the heavy smack from her tail.

“Lilith, please,” he comments. “Stop this insanity. We can fix this, we can get you back into Eden. Times have changed...”

“So have I,” she grins, an evil twist of her plump lips. “I like being this way, I like dominating all alphas around me. I'm powerful now, can't you see? More powerful than anyone! More powerful than Chuck. The only reason I want to return to Eden, is to burn it to the ground.”

“No, you're just upset,” Lucifer tries once more. “It's understandable, but...”

“Stop!” she snaps. “You let them do this to me! You let them trap me in my Nightmarish form and ban me from the only safe haven we have! Do you have any idea how hard it's been just keeping alive? Hunters and humans all over tried to kill me the first week I was on my own! You never called! You never showed up to save me! Now I don't need you, I can take care of myself!”

“... He didn't know,” a new voice remarks from the shadows.

Everything stops at that moment. All three are utterly stupefied at this new presence, as none of them caught a single hint of it. As powerful as they are, this being slipped in without notice. They still their breathing, eyes searching for the source of the voice. Lilith, having thought her father abandoned her before, is curious enough to continue the conversation.

“He did!” she protests. “And you'll die with them if you stick around! Just leave! This has nothing to do with you!”

“But it does,” the voice insists. “And if it doesn't, I'm bored enough to make it my problem.”

“Show yourself, wench!” Michael snaps.

“... It sounds like she's on our side, don't piss her off,” Lucifer hisses.

“Wise beyond your years,” the voice, female by the sound, chuckles.

From the shadows steps a tall and slender woman. She could easily be mistaken for a model, if not for the sharp canines and blood red eyes. Her long luxurious black locks are pulled up in a messy bun, bangs shaping her face perfectly, and her skin is ivory in the lack of light... practically glowing. Dressed in nothing but ripped blue jeans and a red spaghetti strap, Michael almost doesn't recognize her. There's no mistaking that presence, though, it's the same one he felt during the summoning challenge.

Shockingly, the second Kisake shows her face... Lilith hisses and shies away from that area. It's as though the woman has a strange barrier around her, pushing away all darkness. The men can't see the threat Lilith can, both glancing in confusion at one another by her response. Kisake doesn't bother stepping closer, just stands in a relaxed pose just by the darkness. The lamia's tail is just in front of her, however Lilith draws it toward herself in haste. She's wrapped herself so close that she looks as though she's a ball. Kisake grins her way, showcasing sharp canines in the process.

“He didn't know,” she states once more. “His memories were erased.”

“How do you know all this?” she wonders carefully.

“Because Chuck consulted me about it and I told him how to handle it,” Kisake remarks as though it's nothing. “It was obvious leaving things as they were would lead to many more deaths, but having you kicked out would lead to rebellion in Lucifer. He's a powerful Nightmare, it would be stupid to catch his ire, but he was blinded to the darkness growing in your heart. You are your mother's child, that much was obvious to me since the day you came into this world. I told Chuck to kill you, I told him not to pussyfoot around it or it'd come back to bite him in the ass. Looks like I was right, as usual.”

“ _You_ did this!” Lilith hisses out in fury. “ _You_ caused all this!”

“And if I did?” Kisake challenges. “What are you about to do? Attack me? Kill me? Please, I've killed rebellious little brats like you with a glare. But you're welcome to try. In fact, I encourage it. I need the entertainment.”

The expression that takes over her features is both daring and evil, sending a shiver down three spines. She may carry herself like a human woman with a bad attitude, yet her presence screams danger and death. Michael pushes Lucifer back, positioning himself between the potential threat and his younger brother. He's terrified of Kisake, however he needs to protect his family. She applauds the effort. Lilith isn't as courageous, giving one last hiss before slithering out of the enclosure through the roof. When she's gone, Michael turns to the grinning woman.

“So... Dean sent his little pet to spy on us,” he growls out.

“My Hime did no such thing,” Kisake laughs. “I roam wherever and whenever I please, I'm controlled by no one.”

“You're his summons!”

“I come when he calls, but I'm no dog of his,” she corrects patiently. “I choose to answer his call, most of the time he's in trouble. I can't have him dying on me, what sort of parent would I be if I allowed that?”

“Parent?” Lucifer frowns. “He's the child of John and Mary Winchester, not you.”

“Technicality,” she shrugs off. “I protect them, I provide for them, therefore they are mine. Some creatures are just that simple.”

“... Lilith... she was afraid of you,” Lucifer frowns, changing the subject. “Why?”

“Isn't that a good question,” Kisake smirks playfully. “Ask your daddy... he shares that fear.”

With that, the ground opens up and Kisake disappears in the same pool of bubbling blood as before. Michael holds himself back from diving after her, his every fiber screaming for answers. He's always hated indirect statements, it's as though someone's trying to hide something... keep a secret from him. Gabriel was always the worst when it came to that, so deserving of his desert fox side. He probably would've had Lucifer not been there. With his younger brother still reeling from memories regained, he's disoriented and vulnerable. As the oldest of Chuck's children, it's Michael's responsibility to protect his siblings. He backs up, closer to Lucifer, and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Let's get back to Eden,” he murmurs. “Lilith is gone, there's no sense in hunting her down right now... We know where she's heading. We'll regroup and relay our information to father, and then decide how to handle this from there. She's more crafty than I gave her credit for, it might take a mind like Gabriel's to trip her up.”

“You mean Loki,” Lucifer points out sadly. “Loki is his mischievous side... not Gabriel.”

“... Loki or Gabriel, he's still our brother,” Michael mutters. “He was one of us first... he was _Gabriel_ first. That'll never change.”

Lucifer never understood Michael's bitterness toward their brother's life choices, he's always tried to be supportive himself. Berating the family Gabriel has grown to love will only push him away. It wasn't their fault the younger male chose to live with his mother, nor is it their fault that her new husband took him in after she passed... that's just life. Gabriel is happy, that's all that should matter. With a slight shake of his head, the younger male allows his brother to lead him toward the roof. It's a perilous climb without someone watching them, so Michael goes second. He makes certain Lucifer is safely atop the roof before climbing himself. When he gets close enough, the other grabs a hold of his wrists and hoists him up.

Once they're safely back on the ground, the two disappear with hardly a sound. They're back in Eden the next blink, standing in the garden area. Dean and Cas have long since abandoned that area. It's getting well past noon, after all. Michael and Lucifer head to the arena, where they'll create the portal that will take them to the school. This portal, of course, will be different than the first. Only Chuck and his four closest children know the design... it's to be used only in the case of an emergency. When the school is locked down, any other portal used will trigger a defense that will seal the intruder in limbo. Although Lucifer wanted to teach the sigil to Lilith at one time, Michael and Gabriel successfully talked him out of it. It's a good thing, too. Without another word, they step through the portal drawn and search for Chuck.

Dean and Cas are walking through the marketplace, as their earlier plans had been dashed by the zombie wolves. This is the first time Dean's been in a place like this, all the stalls open and maintained like a festival on the street. Eden is so old fashioned, keeping the tradition of horses and cobblestone instead of more modern cars. It's no wonder they left the impala behind, there isn't a single car in town. At the thought, Dean decides to pester Gabriel when they return that night. Right now, however, he's enjoying his time with Castiel.

“Look! They sell pies!” Dean cheers.

“I am a little hungry,” Cas remarks, though it's only for Dean's benefit. “Let's get one.”

Truthfully, he's not hungry at all. Like his father, he has no need to eat. Dean, however, is a special type of omega. There is no doting upon him, only meeting him halfway. Realizing this early on was the best thing Cas could've learned. He let's the other pick out the flavor, assuring him any is good with him. When he pays for it, he tells Dean he can get the next one. Although the hunter knows that's not likely going to happen, it's mainly for appearances. Dean doesn't want other alphas to see him as just another submissive and Cas understands that. He's relaying to the omega that he can read him well, that he can accommodate his personality well. It's the first step to assuring the other he's a worthy potential mate.

They head over to a table and set the pie down, Cas waving his hand to summon some plates and silverware. He serves them both a slice, watching Dean eat with a soft smile. Every now and then he'll take a bite of his own, but in the end he slides it over to the green-eyed male. So far their day has been rather relaxing, which is good for Dean. He's been tense ever since arriving, ready to snap at a moment's notice... like last night. The soft song of the birds and gentle touch of the breeze is all he needs to unwind. Then again, Castiel's presence helps a tremendous amount as well.

“So, since we really can't go outside the town... what do you want to do tonight?” Dean wonders.

“I'm not picky, I'll let you choose,” Cas smiles. “After all, I chose the marketplace for this afternoon. It's only fair you get to pick next.”

“Hm... I don't really feel in the clubbing mood today, not after that portal to Hell. How about we just hang out and watch movies? It's simple enough, but entertaining.”

“That sounds fun.”

Together, they gather up the rest of the pie and Cas banishes the plates. Once they're ready, the two head back to Castiel's home. Sam isn't feeling well, as Dean explains to Cas, and he doesn't want to hang around and bother him. He'll go back after their movie night, but until then he just wants to let the other rest. He knows the toll those wraiths can take on his body. When they reach the large house next door Dean's, Cas opens the front door... to absolute chaos. Hel is screaming from upstairs, wolves are baying like mad in answer, Jormungandr seems to be in a panic from some reason, and Fenrir is standing on a chair shouting at his brother.

“... What the hell?” Dean murmurs.

“Shut the door! Shut the door!” Jormungandr screams. “Helly got out!”

“Where is she?” Cas wonders.

“I don't know, I can't find her!”

“How do you lose a fucking _anaconda_!” Fenrir shouts in a panic.

“She's just a baby!”

“Only in your mind! Track down that fucking snake before I have my wolves do it for you!”

“She only bit you once!”

“She didn't bite me! She fucking _ate_ me!”

“You weren't digested, stop being a pussy!”

Cas slowly backs out of the doorway, pulling Dean with him, and shuts the front door. His features are weary as he shakes his head. Catching on to his line of thought, Dean offers his own house up for their night. The two retreat to a quieter scene, sneaking in the front door of the Winchester home and heading for the stairs. They're not that lucky, though, as Sam's crashing on the couch and Gabriel is with him.

“Everything okay, Dean?” Sam wonders.

“Yeah, fine. Cas and I are gonna watch some movies.”

“You can have this tv, I'm about to head upstairs anyway,” he remarks.

“You didn't want to use the theater at home, Cassy?” Gabriel questions curiously.

“... Helly's out and Fenrir isn't very happy about it.”

“... Right,” he draws out. “I'll be right back, Sammich, I have to stop the next apocalypse.”

He makes sure the other reaches the banister all right, and then hurries outside. Sam sends Cas a curious gaze, yet his only answer is the shrug of his shoulders. Dean tells his date to pick out some movies, and then steps up to help Sam. Together they scale the stairs, the blue-eyed male noting how long is takes them... and that Sam is leaning heavily upon the banister. He's worried about the other, as he knows something big happened last night, yet doesn't investigate it further. He'll ask Dean later, but right now the other needs to be there for his brother.

Once Sam's safe in bed and comfortable, Dean returns to his date. Cas has already picked out a few movies, the other sitting quietly on the couch. He's folded the blanket Sam was using and draped it over the back, setting the pillows off to the side. Dean sits beside him, careful to keep a little room between their bodies, and turns on the first movie. Cas is a fan of comedy and action, which suits Dean just fine. He breathes a sigh of relief that the other didn't choose a romance... he would've had to break up with him before they became a 'thing'.

“... Is Sam okay?” Cas wonders quietly. “I don't mean to pry, but I'm a little worried. I know Michael came to your house last night, he never does that during a warning unless he's pursuing the rogue in question.”

“Yeah... uh... that guy broke in, but Sam dealt with him,” Dean murmurs. “Well... his wraiths did. He doesn't let them pass judgment freely often, but when he does... it hits him rather hard.”

“He gets sick from it?”

“Let's just say he goes on an emotional roller coaster. His stomach has never been very strong during that sort of ride, so he gets really sick. It takes it out of him, he gets pretty weak, and usually spends a few days in the bathroom tossing his cookies.”

“So you're to protect him during that time,” Cas remarks as though it's obvious. “I see. I hope he gets better soon, I'm sure you get rather bored all alone when he's sick.”

“... Yeah... I sort of do,” Dean smirks. “You want a drink? I think there are a couple beers in the fridge.”

“Sure.”

Dean gets up to retrieve their drinks, a small smile on his lips. He didn't think it possible, however Cas seems to get him. This is the first time an alpha has treated him as an equal... well... aside from Sam. They're always so eager to dominate him, they never take the time to learn how he would feel about it. Cas just gets it, falling into a nice rhythm alongside Dean instead of trying to move ahead of him. When he returns with their drinks, he sits a little closer to the other. There's no need to distance himself, not with Cas. If anything, the blue-eyed male might make the perfect best friend if things don't work out. Cas respects Dean's bubble and stays to himself, allowing the omega to go to him. The shortened distance isn't lost on him, a small sign he's going in the right direction, and he can't help feeling proud of himself. Not proud in the fact that he's closer to claiming his mate, but proud because he learned how to make Dean happy. He managed to read such small hints when no one else could. It's a triumph for him, knowing his mind is sharp enough to pick up on them. Dean isn't the easiest submissive to read.

Just as the previews end and the movie beginning, the front door opens up and Gabriel sneaks over to the stairs. He can't help tossing a curious glance over at his youngest, a soft smile stretching his lips. Cas seems so happy next to Dean, so comfortable and... right. His littlest child has never been so aglow around anyone, save for family of course. He's always kept himself locked in a protective shell, afraid to socialize much and get attached. Unfortunately, try as he might to shield him from the truth, Gabriel's stories of his mother still hurt Cas deeply. With one last warm smile, the trickster heads upstairs to Sam.

Sam is stretched all over the bed with he opens the door, an uncomfortable groan leaving his lips. He turns and curls into a ball, trying his hardest to withdraw from his suffering. Whatever happiness he found a moment ago has given way to worry. Slowly, Gabriel steps in and shuts the door. Sam doesn't even look up toward the intruder, too busy burying his face in his pillow. The spell Gabriel used on him earlier is slowly fading out. Not wanting the other to end up back in the bathroom, the trickster strides over and sets a hand on his shoulder. Almost immediately, the nausea and pain ebb.

“Gabe?” Sam murmurs out tiredly.

“I'm here, Sammich,” he answers almost lovingly. “Go to sleep, okay? I'll watch everything here.”

“Dean..?”

“He's fine,” Gabriel assures. “He and Cassy are downstairs watching a movie. If it makes you feel better, I won't let them leave the house until tomorrow morning.”

“... Okay.”

Gabriel sits on the edge of the bed and rubs Sam's back, soothing him to sleep. He watches the other caught in slumber, a most unguarded expression on Sam's face, and makes a sudden realization. Not only is Dean an abnormal submissive... but Sam is an equally abnormal dominant. That must be why they get along so well, why they live as though they're equals. Sam needs to be protected just as much as Dean needs to be aggressive. They balance one another out perfectly.

“You and your brother,” he sighs quietly. “If ever there was a conundrum in the Nightmare world, it would be you two. I just don't understand how you two turned out so different though... even dragon chimera have little room for a gray area.”

“Kisake,” Sam murmurs in his sleep. “Dad says we're wrong... why are we wrong..?”

The trickster is surprised by the innocent comment, the throws of sleep tossing Sam through memories of his childhood. It's at that point the trickster catches eyes on his back. He stiffens, searching for the weak presence with his mind. When they don't speak, he turns quickly. Standing near the window is Kisake, the woman dressed her ornate robes with her long locks pulled into a loose bun. She's stoney faced as she glares upon the trickster, her arms crossed and her hands hidden in billowing sleeves. For a long moment they just stare at one another. Although she doesn't seem threatening at all, Gabriel can't help the cold sweat the prickles the back of neck. Like himself, she's more than she seems. Unable to prevent his nature from acting out, he dares to speak.

“You're Dean's summons,” he remarks lamely.

“I answer his call,” she replies coolly.

“... But you don't take orders,” Gabriel smirks knowingly. “Looks like we have more in common than I thought.”

“We do,” she states, mirroring his smirk. “Why are you here, Trickster?”

“Sam's sick, I promised to look after them,” he says truthfully. “But something tells me, I'm not the only one doing that. How do you appear on your own? Don't you need a summoning circle? No summons is powerful enough to force their way onto this plain.”

“I'm simply more than just any summons,” she waves off. “I am of this plain... I am of every plain. Besides, a summons just needs to know their rules to get here on their own. I'm ancient, I created the rules for magic, so I know the secrets hidden within subtext. To appear on your own, you need to have a special bond with your summoner... a deeper bond than servant and master. These little loopholes were lost within history.”

“... I like you,” Gabriel grins brightly.

Kisake moves closer to the bed, carefully studying the trickster's expression. She's heard many rumors about Gabriel, knows many truths, and she's not fooled by his impish joy and childish nature... he's dangerous. When he doesn't take on a threatened air or growl in warning, she realizes he sees her as a friend and not a foe. This is different for Kisake, because the only ones who's ever seen her as such have been the Winchester brothers. Gabriel lifts a hand and snaps his fingers, sending a chill of threat through the woman. But it's no spell of attack, just a simple gesture that leaves a chair sitting on her side of the bed. He waves toward it with a friendly smile, gesturing for her to sit.

“He talks about you in his sleep,” Gabriel comments. “Why?”

“I met them when they were but hatchlings,” she sighs. “They were in danger and I felt a strange pull from my home. I've never felt such panic and pain, never been coaxed to answer a summons... but this was different from others. Dean wasn't just looking for help... he was looking for a parent. He cried for his father, but I knew that man wasn't going to answer him. He couldn't hear those pleas like I could. I answered and found Dean bleeding to death, trying his damnedest to protect his little brother from a monster. I was moved by the scene, and banished the threat. I've never seen an omega so young try so hard to protect someone... I knew they were different. Since they had no parent to teach them, as their mother was dead and their father always gone, I took them on as my own. I taught them much, developed the parts of them most parents would destroy, and let them grow into what they are now.”

“... They're so different,” Gabriel remarks. “It's refreshing. Tradition gets so boring after so many centuries of the same old thing.”

“Indeed. But there's more to them than even _I_ could see,” she offers patiently. “After a while, I realized they were special. They were the rarest type of Nightmares, born to early greatness. I was so proud of them. The never realized just how special they were, so I never told them. I encouraged them, pushed them in the right direction, but I never told them everything. I want them to learn for themselves.”

“Yet you keep watch over them.”

“I keep watch over everything,” she states cryptically. “And I appreciate you watching over my hatchlings... with the growing threat, they'll need the extra eyes. Oh... and... watch Lucifer carefully. Memories of old have resurfaced and I'm not sure how he'll answer them. I'm afraid he'll break.”

Before Gabriel can question her, Kisake's body turns to blood and arches backward. The thick liquid darts for the floorboards, the wood twisting to make way for a portal of lava. He has to admit, as the floor seals once more, that she definitely knows how to make and entrance and exit. Just as she tends to do, he watches everything as well. With the right talents, it's easier than most think. But as she mentions a looming threat connected to Lucifer, he can't help but worry.


	10. At Death's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Dean and Cas wake to chaos... and not the normal fun kind Castiel's family is prone to causing. Sam's illness has taken a nasty turn and Gabriel has fallen victim to his instincts because of it. With the normally placid trickster caught in the worry of a dominant, Cas knows to keep from stepping over lines. although he's angry with Cas for agreeing to staying locked in the house, Dean knows he can't waste time arguing. Gabriel takes Sam to the hospital... and Cas reveals his own plan to Dean. They sneak out to follow. Raphael realizes Sam's sickness isn't because of the wraiths, but because of a family trait. worried about dealing with it on his own, especially without knowing Sam's bloodline, he asks Gabriel to get in touch with Sam's older family members. the only one he can think of is Dean, who confirms his suspicion that they're all that's left. The only person they can really turn to now is Kisake. Determined to help, Dean and Cas sneak into Sam's room and Dean uses an ability even the rarest of bloodlines doesn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm gonna start by saying I don't mean to switch back and forth. It just happens. Like I've mentioned multiple times before, I stopped editing before posting because it's normally late and I have work the next morning. ^^; I'll go back and change all the chapters, however I'll likely not write the summaries and notes again. Too time consuming. Now that that's out of the way. I might be busy crocheting from now on, so I likely won't find the time to write. I'll still try to make time, but the next con is in June and I not only have to crochet my Eeveelutions, but also the rest of the 5 nights at Freddy's dolls, and I also have to work on my cosplay. That's going to take up most of my time, as I really don't want to procrastinate in these (as I'm prone to do). IT might not seem like a lot of work, but after I crochet the pieces to each eeveelution (5 of each, btw), I then have to connect and stuff them. Same with the 5 nights dolls. I don't really have anyone to help me daily... or even weekly... so it's all me. That being said, I'll try to correct the other chapters today and tomorrow... maybe all today, it's only 7:10. Until next update, cupcakes! X3

Dean wakes in the middle of the night, finding himself in a most compromising position. He and Cas fell asleep on the couch, the omega leaning heavily on Castiel's side as the other wraps his arms around him. He's torn with this development, as he doesn't want to wake Cas... but also doesn't want the other waking to this. The last thing he needs is to give the alpha any ideas. Across from them, the television screen flickers with a dim light. The menu for the DVD they were watching stares back at him innocently. They were only halfway through the comedy when they passed out. Upstairs, he can hear Gabriel moving about. As quiet as the other can be, he's no match for the Winchester's heightened senses.

“He's a good alpha,” Kisake remarks from the couch arm by Dean's feet. “They both are... You two are lucky to have caught their eyes.”

“They're still alphas,” Dean murmurs. “But... at least they're different. Like us.”

“There isn't a soul in the world like you two,” the woman corrects, tone filled with love and pride. “However... they come pretty damn close.”

“How's Sam?”

“He's doing well. Much better than usual,” she offers. “I warned him about letting those wraiths loose. Everything has a price, but they have no body to punish... the punishment falls onto their summoner.”

“... I was attacked,” Dean murmurs quietly. “I remember a bit before... He said it didn't happen, but I know he was lying. I went berserk again.”

She's quiet for a long time. Dean is a berserker, a trait that's extremely rare in the most powerful Nightmares. Dragon chimera have only had two in their long line. Whereas they're the more likely to develop it, it only appears in the low levels that can't protect themselves well. Yet another adaptation for survival... they've always been the best at adaptation. Having Dean so powerful makes him even more of a threat, which is why Sam's taken to lying about when he falls victim to it. He's afraid Dean will become permanently trapped in the throws of rage. Dean's afraid Sam doesn't trust him, but Kisake knows the truth. The fear comes from his inability to protect Dean from himself. He trusts his older brother will all he is, but he doesn't trust the demon lurking within his mind... hibernating until it can take over forever.

The other is stronger than that, though, and she's been helping him learn control. With a few more months, he'll be able to call upon it at will... just as easily as he calls upon her. For now, however, he still worries that he'll hurt those he loves. Kisake knows the struggle well, as she's one of the first to have developed that trait. She was a child, just like Dean. Born of the elements, risen from the fires and lava of the earth. She lived a long time as a child, studying the ever changing world with innocent eyes... until the medieval era struck. Kisake was hunted relentlessly by those that fancied themselves 'knights'. That time was hard and unyielding to dragon kin. She takes solace in the fact she's here for these two now, to raise them and shape them. To teach them what no one else can. After all... John Winchester was a powerful Nightmare, but he wasn't a dragon chimera.

“It won't win, Dean,” she offers firmly. “You're learning yet, I'm here to watch over you both. Soon you'll be able to control it effortlessly, but right now... you're still just a child. Children make mistakes, honey, it's to be expected. If you harm a loved one, it isn't your fault. The blame lands upon myself. I'm here to help you and if you hurt them... I've done little more than fail you. I don't like to fail, Dean. I've learned how to keep from doing so. Trust in me and I'll never steer you wrong.”

He nods gently, careful not to wake Cas. Kisake reahces over and runs her fingers through Dean's short locks. Anyone but he and his brother would've shied away from that hand, terrified of what it's capable of. These two, however, have never been on the receiving end of her wrath. They're her children, her life... her hatchlings. She kisses Dean on the temple, disappearing in a shower of blood droplets that never touch the two below her. It's always fascinated the older Winchester, how she manages to transform so easily. Her every movement is planned ahead of time, invoking the most shock and awe no matter what it may be. She's strategic, can be manipulative, but above all... she loves them. That's all the two need to know.

He feels Cas shift beneath him, the hunter holding his breath until the movement stops. The other is still asleep, just shifting to get more comfortable. With a sigh of relief, Dean tries to slip from Castiel's grasp. The arms fall away without resistance, leaving the hunter stunned at the change. They were holding him rather securely, there's no way Cas wouldn't have tightened his grip. He was hugging him like a teddy bear after all. He sits back and noticed blue eyes watching him in the dark. The hunter's heart hammers in his chest as he locks gazes with them.

“What time is it?” Cas wonders curiously.

“Uh... after midnight,” Dean mumbles in answer.

“I should probably get home,” the other sighs, almost regretful. “Let's check on Sam before I go, I want to make sure he's doing okay.”

Once more Dean nods and the two get up. As they climb the stairs, they can hear Gabriel humming to himself. Cas recognizes the tune, it's an old lullaby he used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep at night. The sound is already tugging at his consciousness. Pushing aside the need to sleep, he carefully opens the door to the bedroom. The humming stops on a dime. When the door creaks open fully, they're faced with cautious golden orbs. Shining within the dark of the room, they look far more eerie than usual.

“Dad,” Cas offers. “How is Sam doing?”

“Cassy,” Gabriel greets, the caution making way for joy. “He's doing much better. My earlier spell had started wearing off, but I cast it again. He'll sleep well until morning.”

“Good. I'm going home now...”

“No, you're not,” the trickster grins, teeth blindingly white in the lack of light.

“... What?” Dean frowns.

“I promised Sam I wouldn't let either of you leave the house until morning, so you're having a sleepover tonight,” he informs, far too happy for Dean's liking. “Now, why don't you two go to bed. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, okay?”

“But... But... “

“Goodnight, Cassy.”

He snaps his fingers and the two are suddenly in Dean's room, both clothed in pajamas. Dean looks down on the shirt and pants in irritation... they're covered in little dragons. He looks like a little boy about to curl up with his teddy bear. When he sees Cas, however, he snorts in humor. Though the other is wearing the same style, his are covered in tiny cartoon foxes. The blue-eyed male looks positively miserable and very much confused. They glance over to the bed, both frowning now. Sam has taken up residence in Dean's room, which apparently has a bigger bed. Whereas he could sleep next to Sam without much problem, Sam's bed is slightly smaller. There won't be any space between them if they share it.

“... I'll sleep on the floor,” Cas offers.

“No, it's fine,” Dean sighs. “We can share the bed, okay?”

“Are you certain?” he frowns.

“Yeah, I am,” the hunter smiles slightly. “I trust you.”

The comment warms Castiel's heart more than Dean could ever know. It's not an uncommon thing to hear, as Cas is a very trustworthy Nightmare... but it's never meant so much either. Together, they crawl into bed and lay down. Their shoulders touch at first, and then Dean curls onto his side. Although he faces away from Cas, the other still feels the aura of calm and happiness radiating off him. With that knowledge dancing through his mind, he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

The next morning, Dean and Cas wake up wrapped in each other's arms again. They pull away and blush, ignoring the shock as they get up. Neither says anything about it, both content to keep it to themselves. Dean is mortified, however Cas is nearly giddy. He knows better than to say anything, though, as the omega is obviously not used to such things happening. They head downstairs, but not before checking on Sam. He's not in the other room, so they assume he's down in the kitchen.

Downstairs, Sam is on the couch. He's white as a sheet and unresponsive. Dean has never seen his younger brother look so bad, his blood going cold at the sight. There pressure from a warm hand on his shoulder, Cas at his side with a worried expression. Gabriel hurries from the kitchen, phone at his ear as he ignores the two now present. He kneels beside Sam, setting a hand on his forehead to check for fever. As he murmurs into the phone, Dean and Cas stand completely still and listen.

“He's burning up,” Gabriel comments. “He has no color. I used that spell, it was working fine last night. He shouldn't be this bad, Raphael, that spell doesn't just cover up the pain and sickness. You know that! No, I don't think so. I tried that already, it isn't working. Whatever is happening to him is definitely not a spell. I can take out spells no problem. No. No, Raph, I tried. The only one that knows what's wrong is him. What? I... I don't know... I'll ask him.”

Gabriel turns to hurry up the stairs, only to stop in shock at the two watching him. He never even noticed they came down. Cas is immediately worried, as his father is never this distracted. If anything he's so focused it's scary, knowing anything and everything you could possible want to know... or not, depending. For a moment, the trickster just stares at the two. They can see his eyes darting about, trying to process what's before him, and then he pins golden orbs on Dean.

“Do you know what's wrong with him? What can make him take such a bad turn? Has it happened before?” Gabriel practically demands.

“I... I don't know,” Dean stammers out. “He's never... this has never happened before. I... I don't know...”

Gabriel goes back to the phone, relaying the message. Afterward, he heads to the kitchen. When he comes back out, he doesn't have the device anymore. He lifts Sam carefully, wrapping a blanket around his chilled skin, and then carries him toward the door. Dean moves toward him helplessly, however steely golden eyes turn on him. As much as he hates it, Gabriel's instincts are running rampant. Not normally one to fall victim to them, Castiel knows when it's time to play to the other's favor. He sets a hand on Dean's shoulder softly, stilling the other.

“You two stay here,” he states firmly. “Cassy, watch over Dean. Don't let anything happen to him, you hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” Cas responds quietly.

“I'll call for you when Sam's been settled in, Dean.”

“Settled in? Settled in where?” Dean bites out.

“The hospital,” he mutters. “I'll call soon, stay near the phone.”

“But...”

“We'll be here,” Cas assures.

When Dean opens his mouth to protest, Cas squeezes his shoulder in warning. He glares over in that direction, yet stops short. There's near pleading in heavenly blues. It's as though he's screaming that the longer Dean protests the longer Sam is left without help. Those lips snap shut quickly, realizing this himself. Sam is more important than his pride. With no rebuttal, Gabriel nods and exits the house. He's racing down the streets toward the hospital, afraid his normal route of transport might upset Sam's condition all the more. Once the front door is closed again, Dean whirls on Cas. He's not particularly mad at Cas... just the situation. That doesn't stop him from taking that anger out on the nearest person available.

“What was that for!” he shouts. “That's my brother, I need to protect him! I thought you understood that!”

“I do,” Cas sighs. “Which is why we're sneaking over to the hospital now that my dad isn't guarding the door.”

“... Wait... what?”

“Are you coming or not?” the blue-eyed male wonders at the bottom of the stairway. “I'm not going anywhere in these ridiculous pajamas. Do you have a change of clothes I can borrow?”

Flabbergasted, Dean just nods his head. Both run up the steps and rush into Dean's vacated room. The slightly taller male tosses clothes all over the place looking for a couple outfits, making a mess out of his room. Finally, they're dressed and outside. Castiel leads them to the hospital, part of him constantly keeping tabs on the house phone they're supposed to stay near.

“Listen, my dad doesn't get like this often,” he warns Dean as they run. “Normally this only happens when someone threatens his children, or when one of us is deathly ill. There's no arguing with him, he's too powerful for that. If he finds out we disobeyed him, he'll lock us in the house for a month or two. His instincts are vicious when they manage to get hold of him, so don't let him know we're near. We have to keep our distance, stay out of his sight. He'll be too focused on Sam to notice our presence unless we're directly in front of him.”

“Gotcha,” Dean comments. “So... how are we gonna check on Sam?”

“I'm a fox chimera,” Cas smirks. “Dad isn't the only one with his tricks.”

At the hospital, Raphael meets his younger brother in the lobby. There's a stretcher already waiting for Sam, his assistants quickly taking Sam and wheeling him to an examination room. Whereas all Nightmares have their own forte, Raphael's has always been in healing. As far as Gabriel knows, his brother's mother was a water nymph. His chimera blood is very thin, as his mother's line took a stronger hold than Chuck's. This being the case, their father rarely allows Raphael out of Eden. Unlike his other three siblings, Raphael is more susceptible to Death's hand.

“He'll be okay, right?” Gabriel practically pleads.

“... I'll do the best I can to heal him, Gabriel,” Raphael offers his younger brother, patting him on the head affectionately. “I'm sure he'll be just fine.”

The expression that gazes upon him hurts more than any he has to deal with. Like Michael and Lucifer, he sees Gabriel as a child. He's very protective over his little brother, who's not only younger... but far smaller than they. Being desert fox, Gabriel was always much smaller than his siblings... and even his children. To see him looking so desperate and hopeful wounds Raphael, especially when he knows he might not be able to save the Winchester. Leading Gabriel to an empty seat in the waiting room, he makes sure he's comfortable before heading back to examine Sam. On the way, however, he pulls out his cell and dials up Michael.

“Hello?” the oldest greets on the other end of the line.

“Michael, we have a problem.”

“And what could _possibly_ be a bigger problem than Lucifer being faced with his lost daughter?” Michael bites out impatiently. “Please... tell me... I would _love_ to know.”

“Sam Winchester is in critical condition at my hospital and Gabriel is breaking down in the waiting room,” Raphael remarks monotonously. “Whereas Lucifer's problem is a big one and I hope we find a way to help them both, I fear what Gabriel _will_ do more than what Lucifer _might_.”

“... I'll be right there,” Michael sighs out. “And when I get there, pray I don't kill that little midget! This is the most inopportune time for him to have a fucking meltdown!”

The line goes dead and Raphael pockets his phone as he opens the door to Sam's room. Although Michael seems angry, he could hear the waver of fear and panic in his tone. Lucifer was in the background as well, trying to find out what's happening. Gabriel is a child to them, but his rage is a temper tantrum no one is capable of quelling... not even their father. It was always his mother that could calm him, speak reason to him, but... she's no longer here to do so. With a deep breath, he steps into the room and prays he can save this Nightmare. His eyes trace along white features beaded with cold sweat, dark bags circled beneath closed eyes, and a jaw clenched tight in pain. This is a serious case of illness he hasn't seen for many centuries. Even then he never knew what brought it on, but he knew it changed something. This is something a blood relative needs to oversee.

“I need his parent contacted, or a grandparent perhaps.”

“His records say he has no other relative than Dean Winchester,” his female assistant remarks. “Would you like me to contact him?”

“... Yes, we'll need him here. Perhaps he knows how to get in touch with an older member of his blood.”

With a firm nod, she bustles out of the room and toward the waiting room. Michael and Lucifer are already there, sitting on either side of their younger brother. Lucifer has an arm around Gabriel, trying his hardest to console the trickster. When they see the woman there, they all stiffen. Two hoping it's good news and one ready to blow a gasket if it isn't.

“We need to contact a relative...”

“Why!” Gabriel bites out. “What's wrong, is he still alive?”

“Yes, Gabriel, he's still alive. But Raphael believes a relative might know what's going on,” she offers with a soft smile. “Sickness like this... well... it's usually due to a talent or an unlocking.”

“Unlockings are never this destructive!” the trickster shouts.

“There are cases,” she murmurs. “If a talent is an excessively powerful one... sometimes it hurts their 'partner'. It needs to ingrain itself in their very soul, which is extremely painful and destructive. Powers like these... they need to make sure their vessel is strong enough to control them. If they didn't, everyone would be able to unlock them. That sort of power gone rampant is dangerous, that's why they're so hard to unlock... it's why nature has deemed only the worthy allowed to possess them.”

“... And you think Dean will know what it is?”

“If he doesn't, perhaps he knows a parent that will.”

With a soft sigh, he runs a hand through his hair and reaches from his phone. Unbeknownst to him, however, Cas and Dean are already in the hospital. The two came in the back, dressed as paramedics, and slipped into a locker room to change into scrubs. They're nearly to Sam's room when the house phone chimes in the back of Castiel's mind. He sucks in a sharp breath, hurrying into an empty room with Dean. He grabs the receiver off the phone there, lifting it to his ear.

“Hello,” he states.

Dean glances at him in confusion as he talks, wondering if he's gone insane. The phone never rang, so what's with the one way conversation? Finally, Cas hands the phone over to him. He notes the expression on the hunter's face, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

“Gabriel wants to ask you something.”

“... Uh... hello?” Dean mumbles into the phone.

“Dean, I need to contact your parents,” the trickster states. “Do you have their number?”

“... My parents are dead,” Dean answers coldly.

“A grandparent maybe? A cousin? Anyone of your blood that's older than you two?”

“It's just me and Sam,” the green-eyed male bites out. “Kisake is all we have, she's our mother... Why do you want to speak with her? Is Sammy okay?”

“He's fine, just... Raphael thinks a talent might be unlocking and it's taking a toll. How do I get in touch with Kisake?”

“Let me come up,” Dean presses. “I can help.”

“No, stay at the house! I'll handle this. Tell me how to contact Kisake.”

“I don't know!” Dean hisses. “I summon her, or she just shows up. There's no other way to call on her.”

“There has to be something!”

“I said there's no other way!” Dean yells back. “Let me come up and summon her!”

“No! Damn it, Dean, let me handle this! Summon her there and send her to me.”

“I can help,” Dean states with certainty. “I have this talent... it lets me and Sam contact each other... you know... when one or both are asleep. I can get into his head, find out what's going on. Please, Gabriel, let me help my brother.”

“It's too dangerous. Sam would never forgive me if I let something happen to you. Stay where you're safe.”

He hangs up after that, leaving Dean to glower at the hospital phone. Thankfully, it seems the trickster is going to be busy in another room. The duo is free to visit Sam and deal with his illness alone. Although Cas isn't sure about it, he follows Dean in order to keep him out of trouble. Once more they begin their trek to Sam's room, easily found by the bond Dean holds with him. Before they get a chance to enter, an assistant walks past the door. They both jerk back to hide against the wall. The green-eyed male sends Cas a distressed look, almost pleading for a quick plan.

Without missing a beat, Cas glances over at the receptionist desk down the way. She's not there, likely off on break. With a small flick of his wrist, the alarms start going off in a room one floor down. Cas immediately pulls Dean into the vacant room next to Sam's, the assistants rushing out of Sam's room as though a patient is dying. The second they leave, Cas and Dean sneak in. Although Dean heads straight for Sam's bed, Cas shuts and locks the door. When he looks back, Dean is on his knees beside the bed.

“He looks horrible, Cas,” Dean remarks.

“He's strong, Dean, I'm sure he'll pull through,” Cas offers. “We don't have long, so you'll have to hurry. The room I sent them to is far enough away to give us time, however Raphael never stays away from critical patients long. He'll come here while his assistants deal with the other patients.”

“If they come in before I'm done, don't let them touch either of us,” Dean warns. “I can't tell you how important that is. If they do, it can damage us internally.”

“Don't worry, I'll protect you both while you're vulnerable.”

Dean gives a short nod and sits on the floor, back leaning against the bed and sighing. After only a short moment, green eyes go dull and unblinking. Cas can still feel life in Dean, yet there's no response. Hoping this wasn't a mistake, he pulls a chair to the end of the bed and sits facing the door. His father will be angry, but he'll deal with that later.

Green eyes open to darkness. For a second panic strikes Dean, the other thinking he may have overshot. The sound of Kisake's voice soothes him. He follows it to Sam, who's curled up and floating in the air. Blue light darts around his body, leaving streams of color shaped in an orb. Carefully, the older Winchester eyes the light. Within its lines is a jumble of symbols, hints as to the talent ravaging his brother's body. It's in an ancient dialect, one he's always had trouble with when it comes to reading. He can speak just about anything, but reading is a completely different ball game. Studiously, he commits the symbols to memory and reaches to touch the orb. A zap of static kisses his fingers, the green-eyed man jerking his hand away. Whatever this talent is, it's powerful and doesn't like intrusion. With a sigh, Dean closes his eyes to head back to his own mind.

In the hospital room, Raphael has returned once already. When he saw Castiel and realized the other was barricading the door with his power, he immediately left to retrieve Gabriel. He's back now, the trickster and his other two brothers in tow. Cas can feel nervous sweat on his neck as he gulps. Raphael is one thing, but all _four_ brothers? He doesn't think he can stand up to them all at once, especially the three more aggressive ones. But that won't stop him from trying.


	11. The Best of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing the three more powerful brothers, Cas doesn't last long. Thankfully, by the time they get in Dean is waking up. After invading the deepest part of his brother's mind, Dean has memorizes the symbols he found there. After writing them down and summoning Kisake, it's learned what talent Sam is unlocking. Assured he'll be fine, Dean decides to head out for a little bit with Cas and check back later. it doesn't take long for him to find trouble... or for Sam to push through his slumber to make use of his new talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thank goodness I managed to write a bit today! I think I was going through literary withdrawals ^^; Anyway, the wait is over! You get to learn what Sam's new talent is! Don't make fun, it took me forever to figure out what it was ^^; Anyway, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I didn't really read through... I just used the check =( I hope you enjoy it anyway. Pretty soon, I'm hoping to start up their classes and stuff. That's the plan anyway. Thankfully, I only have the pieces of 3 more eeveelutions to make (that means 12 more in total). After that, I have to put them all together and stuff them... and then figure out how the whole egg thing is going to work =( All this before June. Wow, this sucks. I don't think I'm gonna do this again =( Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

Gabriel glowers through the window on the door, taking in his youngest child. Cas is seated on a plastic chair at the end of Sam's bed, hands gripping the sides of the seat at the ready. For a moment, they have a silent stare down. A mental conversation passes that leaves Gabriel agitated and Cas nervous. Once they have their understanding, both taking a position they're not about to back down from, the trickster makes the first move.

“Cassy!” Gabriel barks through the door. “Open this door at once!”

“I can't do that,” he answers quietly. “I promised Dean.”

“I swear to Odin, I'll ground you for the remainder of your life! And don't think you'll get off easy, I'll send your ass straight to your sister's house in Helheim!”

“... I'll accept that punishment,” Cas decides, unyielding.

“Cassy! Open the damn door! If I have to break it down, you're in for it!”

“... Dean's not done yet. I'll open it when he's awake.”

Gabriel growls low at that, backing up a couple steps. Cas stiffens at this, tightening his grip on the edge of his seat. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel sends a blast of power toward the door. With all his might, Cas blocks it. Hissing at the sudden headache, he cringes and doubles his efforts. Michael and Lucifer join Gabriel's endeavor, Cas groaning in pain at the mental onslaught. It only takes a few burst from the trio to knock him off his chair, the door neatly blowing off the hinges. Raphael grimaces at the mess, glaring at his brothers for it. In answer, Gabriel steps past the open portal and snaps his fingers to fix it. He stands over Cas with a scowl the other knows well. Though he wants to pout as he normally does when reprimanded by the trickster, Cas stands up and keeps himself between his father and the Winchesters.

“Move,” Gabriel warns.

“I won't. You can't touch them or you'll hurt them,” he states. “I promised Dean I wouldn't let anyone touch them, I don't plan on betraying his trust.”

“We won't hurt them,” the trickster assures, his tones now softer at the admission. “We just want to make sure they're okay. I don't know what Dean is doing, but I _do_ know Sam in serious danger. His bloodline is unknown, a talent has been unlocked, and there's no family member that can help him through it. Without knowing his bloodline and what it's capable of, we don't know how to help him.”

“Dean will find out,” Cas remarks, all his faith in the statement.

The trickster sighs and shakes his head. He wants to believe that Dean can fix Sam, however he's more realistic than Cas. History doesn't hold much hope for Sam. Before he can force his youngest over to Michael's grasp, Dean twitches on the floor. Everyone turns to watch him, the other slowly rising from his trance. Vivid color returns to his eyes, the hunter taking a deep breath. When he looks up to find four angry faces and one happy one, he groans in annoyance.

“Oh fuck,” he mutters.

“You have no idea,” Gabriel growls. “What the hell were you thinking! You could've been hurt, you dumb ass! And for _what_? You went into a little trance, that's it! What could you _possible_ learn from passing out!”

Dean ignores him, which only pisses him off more. He grinds his teeth as the green-eyed man strides over to a nearby table. He picks up a pencil and scribbles on the paper there, tearing it off afterward. With a hum, he pokes his finger with the tip of the pencil to make it bleed. One drop of crimson is all it takes, tearing open a portal the second it hits the linoleum. A spiral of blood leaps from the lava, diving back down to reveal Kisake. Her form appears like a painting beneath another, streaks of turpentine tearing away the top layer.

“You called, Hime?” she asks teasingly.

“... Read this,” he comments, thrusting the paper toward her.

“Hmm... It's a talent,” she frowns. “Likely the one Sam is fending off right now.”

“Why weren't you here for him!”

“I'm _always_ here for him, just as I am you,” Kisake replies patiently. “Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm absent. Surely you heard my voice in his mind.”

Dean stops, blushing a moment at that. He did hear her voice, but assumed it was just the ghost of her memory there. Just as quickly as it's pointed out, he casts it aside. Kisake takes the time to study those within the room. Cas is still standing between the bed and his family, yet Gabriel has inched closer to Dean. They all stopped at the sight of the woman, now clothed in her ornate kimono with golden ornaments decorating her hair.

“Why didn't you just call her in the first place?” Raphael frowns.

“I don't like to bother her if I don't have to, she's very busy,” he waves off. “I knew I could find out what was wrong, but I wasn't aware the symbols would be in this language... it's not my strongest. What talent is it?”

“... I refuse to answer that question, on the grounds I don't want others to make assumptions,” she comments, her nose lifted a bit higher. “ _Especially_ those dangerously close to truth. I've been monitoring Sam, though, he's doing very well. Out of all your bloodline, you two are the best at adaptation. If anyone can merge successfully with this ancient gift, it would be him.”

“How ancient are we talking?” Michael frowns.

“That's not your concern,” Kisake remarks. “ _Your_ only concern should be the lamia you're hunting. These two are mine and mine alone to worry about.”

“Mom!” Dean shouts. “Stop being so difficult, they're just trying to help!”

“I don't trust them,” she offers without batting an eye. “Loki is one thing, but those others... I dare say they remind me of their father all too much. I prefer to take care of my own... _on_ my own.”

With one last venomous glare toward Michael in particular, Kisake turns her attention to Sam. The oldest of Chuck's children has decided... he absolutely hates that woman. With her attention turned, he tightens his fists and steps forward. Lucifer catches his train of thought, quickly grabbing him and leading him out of the room. Their confrontation with their father didn't go well, the call from Raphael a relief they quickly utilized. Before the meeting was over, they bolted to console their younger brother. Kisake is right about that much, they need to focus on the game plan for Lilith's return... or cut her off before she gets here.

The second they're in the hallway, Gabriel sets his eyes on Kisake. He gestures for Raphael to leave, which the other does... though warily. Once he's gone, Gabriel snaps his fingers and the door shuts and locks. Unlike with Cas, whom Gabriel held back with in order to not harm him, the older males won't be able to force their way past him. Now that they have more privacy, Kisake lifts the paper for him to see the symbols.

“Necromancy,” Gabriel gasps. “Are you serious?”

“What's wrong?” Castiel wonders. “You bring the dead back to life all the time.”

“Those are _animals_ , Cassy, that's different,” he sighs. “The ancient brand she's talking about deals with _human_ corpses. And if Dean manages to unlock the ancient ability I'm assuming _he's_ capable of getting, they could bring the dead back to life... _permanently_. As in, pulling the soul from the afterlife and setting it back within the body. It's an _extremely_ forbidden form of magic! It always has been! It's been sealed with a nasty spell that kills anyone that might unlock it, preserving the balance within dead and living. If Sam shows even the _slightest_ hint that he wishes someone back from the dead, he's going to join them in the afterlife!”

“Don't be so dramatic,” Kisake waves off. “Even if they both unlock their abilities, they have to be in agreement on such things. I like to think I taught them better than that. Unlike you and your brethren, they have little need or desire to implement their talents.”

It may have been directed as a slam to Gabriel and his brothers, but he doesn't take it that way. He understands how lazy some of Chuck's children have become... he watched the majority grow up, after all. Gabriel, himself, has tried to raise his children carefully. They shouldn't have need to use spells or abilities... they just can't get past the desire. On the bright side, the desire is usually aimed at causing chaos that inevitable humors him, so he's good with it. After all, he can't expect from them what he has trouble avoiding himself. When he doesn't bite at the comment, Kisake frowns a bit. She was trying to bait him, just as she does Dean, yet quickly realizes he's more different from his siblings than she realized.

“Sam will be fine,” she assures. “Keep a close eye on Dean, though. With his alpha out of commission... you'll have a lot of injured alphas in the hospital. Just a friendly warning. He does so love to goad them into a good fight.”

The trickster glances sidelong at Dean, who's already steaming at the warning. Obviously, that was the first thing he thought of doing should Sam be out of the red zone. With an inner sigh, he makes a mental note to take precautions. When he looks back at Kisake, however, she's already a puddle of crimson on the floor. The life fluid bleeds through the cracks in the tile and she's gone.

Sam shifts on the bed, cringing a bit in pain, and then sighs in a bit of relief. The heart monitor hooked up to him slows a little, bereft of the infliction. Slowly, Gabriel moves over to the taller Winchester. He sits on the side of the bed and sets his hand on Sam's. The wrinkle that lingers in Sam's brow is washed away at the touch, as though he recognizes the presence of the trickster. On the other side of the bed, Dean clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably. The last thing he needs to witness is a chick moment with his alpha brother.

“I'm gonna get going,” Dean mutters. “Since Sam's gonna be okay, there's no reason for me to stick around while you're acting sappy... any more of this and I'll hurl. I'll drop by later to check up on him, I'll be able to slip into his mind and see how far along he is in this unlocking thing.”

“Go with him, Cassy,” Gabriel remarks without looking. “Keep him out of trouble.”

Dean growls, already a foot out the door. He thought for sure he's get away without that comment. Castiel sends him a miserable glance, knowing this is a lose-lose situation for him. With a mumbled affirmative toward his father, he trudges after Dean. The omega is pissed, it's written all over his face, and with his tendency to attack the nearest breathing person... Cas is in for a rotten day. As many points as he's been able to win today, he just knows he'll be fighting a losing battle to keep them.

With nothing to do other than roam around, Cas decides this might be a good time to introduce Dean to the tavern. It's a simple enough building, with the usual rabble and smells consistent with a bar, however there are a few differences. For one, there seems to be a section set aside for those in the academy. Some are in black, some in white, and others in blue. There are Nightmares, but also humans in the mix. Like any academy, though, they seem to linger with those wearing the same colors. Cas leads Dean over to them.

“Dean, these are some of the candidates of the academy,” he smiles softly. “Those in black are listed as Demons, those in blue are Hunters, and those in white are Angel levels. You and Sam are unknown as of yet, so you won't be getting your uniforms yet.”

“Thank god,” Dean mutters.

“You got a problem with our uniforms, piss-ant?”

The person that steps up is in black, their eyes a serpentine yellow. Dean's 'do not trust' radar hits the red zone immediately. In response to the inner warning, his green orbs narrow in early rage. In the back of his mind, his berserker part is screaming for blood with an excited little dance. He shakes it off mentally, focusing on keeping his cool.

“Alistair is the head of the Demon levels,” Castiel remarks calmly. “He shares the position with Crowley, they teach spells and lessons only a Demon level can use. Alistair, this is Dean Winchester.”

“I've heard of him,” he scoffs. “It's hard to mistake him, such an aggressive male with all the beauty of a beta.”

He tried... he really did. The second the word 'beta' slips past Alistair's lips, Dean's fist connects with his jaw. From the second he arrived here, everyone has been calling him a beta. Although he's submissive and he's considered a beta, there's a _very_ big difference between a beta and omega. A beta lives for their alpha... an omega lives for the fight. When Alistair stumbles back, lip bleeding and jaw sore, his yellow eyes gaze upon Dean in shock.

“I'm an omega,” Dean corrects. “Don't forget that... or I just might forget to hold back next time.”

“You obviously don't like making friends,” the man spits out.

“I don't need friends like you,” the hunter growls. “I happen to like my back without a blade in it, thanks all the same.”

Cas is torn. On one hand he knows what Alistair is capable of, yet on the other he knows Dean would be angry if he intervened. In all honesty, it would be a toss up between the two. If Dean should lose, though, Alistair would have all the right to claim him. The blue-eyed male can't let that happen. Acting quickly, he steps between them and locks his gaze with Dean's.

“I brought you in here to see the bulletin board,” he points out. “I thought you might like to see any hunts available for new students.”

“Hunts?”

“Yes,” the other practically sighs in relief. “Angel levels that have already graduated normally end up searching the world for hunts, and then post them on the bulletin board here for students. They're carefully considered and ranked for beginners to advanced experts. You and Sam have just started, so you'll likely only be allowed the low level hunts. It might keep you occupied, though.”

“You're awesome, Cas!” Dean grins. “Let's see what it has!”

Before they have a chance to step over to the board, however, Alistair blocks their way. He's been insulted and struck by a submissive and won't soon let them go. As an alpha, he needs to quickly recover his status. Dean, however, isn't interested in a fight anymore. Not when there's a list packed with various hunts. His attention on the list, he tries to step past the Demon level. Alistair reaches to grab him... and grabs air. In the blink of an eye, Dean has darted past him. His every movement is too fast to be followed by those present... save for Cas.

“What the..?” Alistair starts. “Where’s he..?”

“Hey, Cas!” Dean calls from the board. “There's a few hauntings, a vampire pack, and strange disappearances! They're close to the same area, we could hit them all today!”

“First of all, two of those are not low level threats,” another voice answers, tone thick with an accent and almost companionable. “The hauntings are the only low level and one of those is shaky at best. Secondly, it isn't polite to start a scrap with an alpha and leave them to lick their wounds. You should at least hospitalize the poor bastard... even _I'm_ not cold blooded enough to leave him like that.”

Dean glances over to see another man in black. He's shorter than him, dressed in a nice suit, and his hair is mess of thin black strands. All in all, he looks like a business man down on his luck. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Alistair reaching for him again. With a roll of green orbs, Dean steps into his reach, turns, and slams his palm into the man's throat. It's a nasty blow, leaving Alistair choking on the floor at Dean's feet. Everyone is silent, waiting for the next pin to drop. The man now on the floor has never been shown up by a submissive before... not even by another alpha.

“Oh get up, you pussy,” Dean bites out. “I barely gave you a love tap.”

“My, my. Where'd you find this one, Castiel? He's a far cry from what you usually drag in,” the shorter man comments, impressed.

“Dean and Sam are new students at the academy,” he offers. “Dean, this is Crowley. He and my father have been at odds for a few weeks now... I still don't know why. But dad said it's best to keep away from him until they've resolved their issues.”

“He's angry I told him he's not your father,” Crowley smirks. “You know that, don't you? That Gabriel isn't your birth father? He's your brother.”

“... He raised me,” Cas offers with a tilt of his head. “He fed me, he clothed me, he put a roof over my head... doesn't that make him my father?”

“No. He's not your birth parent. _I_ could do all that, would that make _me_ your father?”

“Would you have been the first person I saw upon opening my eyes?”

“... No.”

“Then no,” the younger male smiles, almost jovially. “My father is the first alpha I saw upon opening my eyes. They're the one that had the patience to protect and care for me until then, so they're the only parent I need. I can appreciate that you believe he's my brother and by blood he very well may be... but according to my species, he's my father. That's all I need to know.”

“Come on, Cas, let's go check on Sam,” Dean murmurs. “We can go on a hunt tomorrow.”

Without any resistance, he tugs Castiel's sleeve and pulls him out of the tavern. The hunter is worried about Cas, thinking his speech was nothing more than trying to justify his lifelong belief. Surprisingly, however, Cas isn't bothered at all. It never occurred to Dean that species would have such an impact on someone, though looking back it's played a large roll in his life as well. Even Sam succumbs to it on many occasions. They have time before going back to the hospital, yet Dean finds himself eager to see his brother again. Sam's always been quick to heal, so perhaps he'll be quick to come out of this illness as well.

Back at the hospital, Sam opens one sleep heavy eye. Gabriel is still sitting by him, golden orbs riveted upon the slumbering face. Upon seeing a sliver of hazel, he jumps to his feet. Sam's still pale and covered in a cold sweat, but he's awake and that's a step forward. At least, that's what the trickster thought. He's not awake, his eyes are just opening... sightless and empty, though a speck of emotion swirls in the depths of unconsciousness. It only takes a second, just that single moment of realization, and he's thrown back like a rag-doll by a blast of power.

Dean and Cas realize too late that they're not alone, the two gasping in shock when they're jumped by Alistair and his Demons. Cas is held back, barrier spells keeping him away from Dean... as well as quite a few Demons levels. He may be strong, but he can only handle so much at once. Alistair circles the object of his ire, green pools watching in boredom as he's surrounded.

“I don't have time for your bitch fit,” Dean remarks. “My brother's in the hospital. Get the fuck out of my way and I'll save you from humiliation, okay?”

“You're so cocky, aren't you?”

“For good reason.”

“You won't be for long, I'll make sure of that. You want to pretend to be an alpha, I'll show you what it takes to play that game.”

He leaps forward, swinging a blow Dean isn't ready for. The hunter is hit hard, stumbling over into the arms of two Demon levels. They grip tight, keeping him still for the pummeling he's about to endure. Just as a kick swings up to catch his side... a hand breaks through the ground and grabs hold of Alistair's ankle. Dean shouts out in surprise, the Demons holding him screaming and letting him go. Another hand joins the first, boney fingers digging into the soil as they claw their way to the surface. Not far from that corpse, two more dig their way up... and then more. Alistair backs away, yellow eyes large in shock and a sick awe.

“What are you doing!” he shouts to Dean. “This is forbidden magic! Stop now, or you'll be sealed!”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not doing shit!” Dean snaps. “Oh gross! That one's brain is falling out! They smell horrible! I... I think I'm gonna puke.”

His sensitive nose is assaulted with years of rot, the Draconian Nightmare turning away before throwing up on the grass. He accidentally hits the shoe of his assailant. In a fit of anger, they punch him. Before the blow can land, however, one of the corpses steps between them. There's a sick squelching sound that has Dean vomiting again, the Demon's fist embedding itself in the corpse's chest. Moans and groans, creaks and snaps of dry bone, the noises are disgusting and slightly unnerving. Dean backs away, his back hitting the barrier erected to keep Cas out. Panicked at the sight of the dead rising, Cas slams a fist against the barrier... and it shatters like a dropped glass.

He grabs Dean's arm and pulls him away from the advancing cadavers. Bravely pushing the hunter behind him, Cas tries his best to face the undead. Surprisingly, the zombies stop a few steps away... and turn to face the Demons. They have no interest in Castiel or Dean, they're just targeting those that hurt the hunter. It dawns on Cas that Sam's talent might be at play here, which means he's stronger than they had expected. With haste, he ushers Dean to the hospital.

Gabriel is just coming to when the boys rush in, rubbing the lump on his head where it hit the wall. Sam's eyes are still open, however now they're glowing brightly. Dean gasps, trying to catch his breath after the run, and ambles over to the bed. Collapsing on the side, he grips his brother's wrist. At the touch, the light dies down and Sam's hazel orbs close once more. With a glance toward Cas, the blue-eyed man watches Dean's eyes go dim. He's with Sam now.

In the depths of Sam's mind, Dean finds that things have changed. No longer is there an endless dark, but images floating in the lack of light. It's like having multiple movie screens in your head. On one Gabriel sits in the hospital with Cas and himself, on another the zombies are returning to their long forgotten graves. There's also a screen for each other areas Sam's befriended restless spirits. He's been keeping tabs on everyone all this time. Sam is still curled within the orb of light, still sleeping as the symbols scatter along the lines of illumination. They're ever changing now, shifting and morphing as they get further along in his unlocking.

Beneath Sam, Dean can make out grave soil and newly formed grass. There's a tombstone, cracked and worn, behind him... he's floating over a grave now. Unnerved at this revelation, Dean steps over to it. The headstone has no engraving on it, just scattered lines that seem to form nothing. As he gets closer, bones reach from the soil. A hand bereft of flesh and vein opens and lifts toward Sam, another lifting from the dirt for leverage. This one, however, grips a long staff with a crescent blade on the end. Tattered cloth of black begins to weave itself over the bleached arms, the lines getting more numerous on the headstone. The closer it gets to Sam, the more life is breathed into the skeleton. Dean can now read 'Death' on the tombstone.

“Sammy,” he whispers in near panic.

He knows he can't get past the light, he's already tried, but he can't let this fiend take away his brother. Before he can tackle the slowly forming body, a hand grabs the back of his collar and yanks him away. Kisake is there, watching the robed figure rising from the grave to take away Sam. Her features are smoothed and patient, no hint of worry or pain, and that calms Dean down considerably.

“He's going to take Sammy away,” he says uncertainly.

“No, he isn't,” she assures. “This is a contract, just like with his wraiths... nothing more.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm positive, Hime,” Kisake smiles. “I've known Death a long time, he doesn't contract with just anyone. In fact... he's the one that sealed this talent.”

Dean turns his attention back to the contract, in awe at the elderly man that now wears Death's robes. Using the scythe as a staff, he leans upon it. He's still waist deep in the grave, yet can touch Sam's hand from there. After a studious gaze takes in the Winchester, he approves of the pure soul resting within Sam's vessel... and grips the other's hand tightly. Dean is ejected from Sam's mind.


	12. The Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is finally awake, but far from recovered. With no familiar alpha to watch over him, Dean is getting a rather bitter dose of Eden reality. Raphael, in charge of Sam's care, refuses to allow Dean to stay with him. Separating the omega from his alpha is the other's way of teaching Dean a lesson. With Alistair on his tail, Raphael wants Dean to learn his place and believes the Demon level will manage that lesson well. As Dean grows closer to Cas, Gabriel finds himself in charge of the omega once again. As witness to the other's indignation, he has no clue how to proceed... Good thing he's gone through this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I may have made a little mistake. Instead of writing just one chapter... I sort of wrote until chapter 15 ^^; So there will be updates in the next few days. I would apologize, but... I REGRET NOTHING!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, it feels good to be writing again =) I hope you guys all enjoy the update. Until next time, cupcakes! =3

Sam opens his eyes, the hazel filled with a new power, and weariness immediately assaults his body. On his arm are onyx scales, though they seem far darker than they used to be. Gabriel is at the door, making sure no one can even sense what's occurring within. It isn't long before Sam understands why. One of his wings flutters at his side, thoughtlessly curling around himself, and the other is wedge uncomfortably behind him. A hand is on his, the younger Winchester recognizing it as Dean's. His brother is drowning in worry, only the hand on his own shoulder calming him.

“Dean,” Sam murmurs, eyes on Cas. “Are you okay?”

“I'm not the one in the hospital bed,” he snaps, though it lacks the heat it should hold.

“... What happened?”

“You were sick and everything got worse,” the older Winchester murmurs. “Kisake said a new power was unlocking, but it was one that should've been sealed forever. Necromancy... that of humans. You made a pact with Death himself.”

“... Perfect,” Gabriel huffs. “I thought I dealt with him for the last time eons ago. Nice guy... creepy. Very, very creepy. But then, he's Death... I guess he's supposed to be.”

Sam can scarcely believe what he's hearing, no one has _ever_ made a pact with Death! There has to be some sort of catch, some deal breaker or penalty or... _something_! Then a horrid thought slips into the forefront of his mind, chilling his blood in the veins it travels.

“Does he own my soul now?”

The question is asked with such panic that Gabriel starts laughing. That answers the question, but does little to keep the taller Winchester from feeling like an idiot. He can feel Dean's hand tighten on his own, a slip of his temper and a quick fix to keep from attacking the other. Cas is the one that silences Gabriel, one steely glare is all it takes. In that simple expression, Gabriel can feel the weight of concealed anger all his children can wield with a fascinating expertise.

“Sorry,” he chuckles, more sheepish this time. “It's just... Death doesn't own any soul, he simply guides them to their final resting place. There _is_ a price for his pact, but I'm sure it's nothing worse than what you already undergo at the hand of your wraiths. You just need to speak with him to get the details, that's all. It's the same with any pact.”

“I summon my wraiths... sometimes,” Sam remarks with hesitation. “How, exactly, am I supposed to summon Death?”

“I don't know, I don't have a pact with him,” the golden-eyed male shrugs.

“Mother will know,” Dean assures. “We'll death with that later, though. Right now you need to concentrate on getting better.”

“... Why?” Sam wonders, already accusing. “What did you do this time, Dean?”

“... I sort of... pissed an alpha off,” he replies, a guilty chuckle falling from his lips. “I didn't mean it, I was just... not in the mood to deal with alpha shit, you know? Cas was showing me this board they have up in the tavern, it has a shit ton of hunts that need taken care of, and the guy was being an asshole. So... I ignored him. Apparently, alphas don't like to be ignored.”

The comment is unneeded, as Sam already knows how irritating Dean's brand of 'ignoring' can be... and how painful. More than once he's witnessed the act and the violence that accompanies it. Whatever this guy did to anger his brother isn't something he cares to hear, as the majority of the time it's the same old song... Dean can't stand being treated like a beta. Never once in his life has he bowed down to play the obedient little beta, so he doesn't appreciate others assuming his role is similar. Ever since they arrived in Eden, that's all he's been called. It was only a matter of time before he snapped.

Already tired of the drama he's woken to, Sam falls back on the pillows and closes his hazel eyes. Just _one_ time he'd appreciate waking up from being sick and finding things as he left them. Instead, he invariably wakes to find chaos surrounding his brother. Even though it should be expected by now, he can't help but hope it won't be for once. He glances at Dean sidelong, the other far away in his thoughts.

“Dean, did you want to go on one of those hunts?” Cas wonders after a moment of silence.

“... No,” Dean sighs. “I did, but... I want to stay with Sam right now. They'll let me stay, right? I don't have to go home tonight, do I?”

“I can talk to Raphael,” Gabriel offers. “He's pretty strict about visiting hours, though. It might help that Sam is your alpha and you have no other family, but I wouldn't count on it. You can stay with us tonight if he refuses, I won't make you stay alone.”

“I don't mind being alone,” Dean states, as quiet as a whisper. “I just don't want Sam to be.”

Sam says nothing, as he knows the games they play. Dean doesn't want to be alone, but he doesn't want to appear weak either. To save face, he places his worry on his brother's well-being. It's not exactly unfounded, as Sam's been in enough scrapes to earn that worry, but it's not the only reason it's mentioned. Dean's always placed his own desires and emotions behind Sam's, it's just always been that way. Growing up, Dean took care of them both and had to learn how to read his brother... especially when he was an infant and couldn't tell the older Winchester what he needed. As they grew older, it became a necessary distraction. Now, after all those years have passed, it's become essential.

The younger takes his hand from Dean's, laying it atop brown locks affectionately. It isn't something he does often, but it's something his brother used to do to him... until the day he towered over him. Traveling a bond between them is a million unspoken things, words heard only within their minds. It's all that's ever been needed. He can hear Dean's doubts about Gabriel, his anger created by the alpha's recent attitude, and his wariness to trust anyone but Sam. In return, he sends reassuring thoughts back. Before he lets Dean out of his sight again, he'll speak with Gabriel.

“Dean, I'm a bit hungry,” he remarks. “Can you and Cas please go to the cafeteria and pick me something up?”

“Sure. We'll be right back.”

Without even asking Cas if he wants to go, Dean grips his wrist and pulls him along. The blue-eyed male doesn't miss the near dependent grip. When they leave Dean is quick to shut the door behind them. Although he can tell something is up, Gabriel doesn't address it outright. He allows Sam to get comfortable and think about what he wants to say. It doesn't take long, as Sam realized having another alpha around might affect his brother in some manner. With he and Gabriel getting close so quickly, this talk was bound to happen.

“Gabriel, I really appreciate you watching out for Dean while I'm unable to,” he starts.

“... Okay, tell me now so I don't bite my nails through this whole talk,” the trickster says warily. “Is this the beginnings of a break up speech?”

“Of course not, you idiot,” Sam smirks. “I doubt I could get rid of you if I tried. It's just... it's always been me and Dean. I've been his only alpha since our father... well... probably even before then. We've had the opportunity to feel each other out, find a balance that suits us, and you... you haven't had that time. When I walk around Dean, it's like a placid lake between us. He's fighting you, throwing up a tidal wave to each flare of your status. If this keeps up, he'll blow. And when he blows, not many know to stay out of his way.”

“... Like that rogue,” Gabriel murmurs distractedly. “He was just... so different than usual. His attitude was almost... evil.”

“He's a berserker,” Sam sighs. “It's to be expected. Unfortunately, that type of ability is not only feared... but also far too rare to pick out. He's been getting better at controlling those outbursts, yet there's still a limit to what he'll take. I know you tried your best, but like everyone else here... you see him as a beta. That alone will only hinder your ability to sense his moods and actions. Dean isn't a beta, he's so far from a typical submissive that it isn't funny. You can't treat him like you would a beta, he's more independent than that.”

“If I can't protect him like I would a beta, what am I supposed to treat him as?” Gabriel wonders in curiosity.

Sam can't answer that question, as he doesn't really know which answer to give. At times, Dean's mood is more submissive and he needs more attention. Other moments, he's more domineering and it's best to stay out of his way. More often than not, however, he can take care of himself. The balance between Gabriel and Dean has to be found by the trickster, that's the only way to go about it. It would seem Gabriel understands this as well, as his golden eyes are exasperated and a tad worried. His children he knows, he raised them and got a chance to watch them grow up and develop their personalities. Dean, on the other hand, is a new challenge he's not sure he's ready for. Locking eyes with calm hazel, he makes a frightening realization. If it means getting to stay with Sam, he'd gladly take the time to feel out Dean's erratic mood-swings.

There are no words needed, the two coming to a silent understanding, and Sam sends Gabriel a small grateful smile. This is the first time anyone has bothered taking up this challenge. Every other beta Sam has found interest in has been scared away by Dean's strangely alpha personality. It never helped that the older Winchester would've stayed with Sam until he found a mate, which was never going to happen with such ignorance settled upon his status. Maybe this one is going to be the right one, the mate he can finally trust with his brother's well-being.

Down in the cafeteria, Cas has calm blue eyes pinned to Dean. Instead of taking food up to Sam, they've gathered their own meal and now sit to eat it. He's uncertain why, yet knows there must be something he's missed. Like any other time thus far, he stays quiet on the matter until Dean decides to speak. His patience pays off.

“He's talking to Gabriel,” Dean murmurs at the questioning gaze. “I'm waiting for him to tell me it's okay to return.”

“How can he do that? You don't have a phone,” Cas points out curiously.

“... We have a really weird bond,” the other admits. “We can hear each other in our heads... doesn't matter the distance. That's how I knew he wanted to talk to your dad.”

“I see. That's rather handy, isn't it?” Cas smirks. “Sometimes I wish I could do that with my siblings... it would make catching their pranks before they happen so much easier.”

Dean chuckles at that, sending an almost grateful look toward his new companion. He doesn't know what it is about Cas, but the other seems to get him almost better than Sam. It's something new he's come across... something refreshing. As hard as he tries, Dean just can't manage to push Cas at arm's length. He sighs and plays with his food a bit, drawing circles in a mound of ketchup with a fry. It doesn't go unnoticed by the other.

“He'll be fine, you know,” Cas offers. “You both will. I might only be your friend, but I'm here to help should Alistair attack again. You were there to help me prevent my siblings from ruining father's night, after all. It's the least I can do in return.”

“I don't need help.”

“But should you decide you need it, I'm only a call away.”

He's never received that answer before, always assured that he doesn't need to pretend to be strong... that he really does need the protection of an alpha. At the startling statement, green eyes widen and gaze upon the brunette across from him. Cas isn't paying attention anymore, happily munching on a burger instead. After a moment's hesitation, Dean returns to his food... and throws the fry on the plate.

“What's your game?” he asks suspiciously.

“I don't know what you mean.”

“Of course you do,” he insists. “You're an alpha, they're all the same! They pretend to be your friend and then turn on you later! I'm a submissive, you should be trying to mark me or something... convince me I need you to survive!”

“Obviously you don't,” Cas frowns in confusion. “You're perfectly healthy and I've only known you a short time. Unless you could take care of yourself, I highly doubt you would've lived long enough for us to meet.”

“That's... You... I mean... Why do you keep doing that!” Dean hisses. “Stop playing games with me! Every other alpha wants me to be their mate, why aren't you drooling all over me too?”

“I'll admit, having you as a mate would be wonderful,” the Angel level contemplates. “However, I've never been one to actively chase a mate. If you're not interested, which you honestly don't seem to be, I'm not going to pursue a bond that would leave one of us unhappy. I would like to have you as a friend if nothing else.”

“... You're so strange,” Dean mutters.

“As are you, but I'm not making fun of _you_ for it,” Cas frowns.

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. He's never come across an alpha quite like Castiel. With just a few well placed comments and perhaps an innocent little response, the other manages to smooth over Dean's prickly mood with the utmost ease. Being the son of Loki, the green-eyed male would've thought he'd be more sly. As it stands, however, Castiel seems to be one of the most honest people he's ever come across. Then again... he's part kitsune. That alone should scare Dean away.

“You know, I don't get you,” Dean frowns. “You're the son of Loki, part kisune, and yet... you're so honest. Shouldn't you be more sly and manipulating?”

“You don't give me much credit, it seems,” Cas smirks. “My father always told me the truth is far more affective than a lie. I'm honest to a 'T', however that doesn't mean I'm not manipulative. Whereas I would never dream of using that on my family... or even you and your brother... it doesn't mean I can't move others the way I feel. I'm highly aware of which expressions and comments will affect each person I come into contact with, I just choose to ignore that ability until I absolutely need it. I'm well aware of the tale told, the boy who cried wolf, and I'm not inclined to wear out my talents on needless endeavors.”

“... You know... you're the first alpha I've ever liked,” Dean admits with a small smile. “The others don't get me like you do.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” Castiel states, lighting up at the compliment. “It makes me happy to know I can read you so well. And don't think it makes you weak to need help, Dean. Sometimes even I need it. You should never be ashamed to admit such a thing, it only makes you stronger if you can.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Dean answers before going still. “Sam is calling me. I'll grab him something to eat and head back up. You don't have to stay, you can go ahead of me.”

“If that's what you desire,” he states before standing. “I'll see you upstairs.”

With that, Cas walks away. There isn't a hint of hesitation in his movements, which sends a flutter of warmth through Dean's chest. He viciously stomps it out, muttering to himself as he tosses out their garbage. He doesn't notice yellow eyes watching him from outside as he gets back in line. Alistair isn't happy about the sudden end to his vengeful attack, the zombies doing wonders to scare him off. Thanks to Dean, however, he knew where to find the other after regrouping. He doesn't understand how Castiel, the simpering little baby in Loki's family, has managed to get so close to such a powerful beta. Dean should belong to him, not Castiel, and he won't stop until that's accomplished. With a silent promise to the Chimera he's stalking, Alistair makes his way into the hospital. There isn't any ground for zombies to rise from there.

As Dean wanders back toward the stairs with Sam's food, he gets the feeling he's being watched. It sends shivers down his spine, the venom those eyes are sending his way. Just as he reaches the stairs, Alistair steps in his way. Dean immediately prickles at the sight, his teeth gritting in rage as his inner berserker screams to be let out. The other raises his hands in a motion of surrender.

“I'm not here to fight,” he offers. “I wanted to apologize for before. I was wrong to attack you, but... I don't appreciate betas lashing out.”

“I'm not a beta, you asshole,” Dean growls out. “I'm not here to bow down to alphas like you! If you come near me again, you'll be dragged away with broken bones. Do I make myself clear?”

“Don't be such a bitch, I'm trying to play nice with you!”

“What the fuck makes you think I'm the type to play nice!” Dean snaps. “Get the hell out of my way before I _make_ you!”

“Well, if you've no interest in playing nice I'll drop the formalities,” Alistair hisses. “You don't belong with Castiel, he's as much an alpha as you are a beta. You belong with me. I'm sure you're smart enough to know which is the better choice... which can protect you better.”

“Oh man... you're just asking for me to kick your ass again!”

“I won't stop until you're mine!”

“Then that makes my choice a bit easier, doesn't it?”

There's anger in his voice, poison dripping from his tone, and for a moment Alistair wonders if confrontation is a good idea. He doesn't have the time to decide, however, as Dean's fist is heading straight for his jaw. Thankfully, he learns from his mistakes. With a deft step to the side, the fist passes him. He doesn't expect the following roundhouse, though, and Dean's foot embeds itself into his stomach. The soup in his hands doesn't spill a single drop as he moves, dancing around Alistair without breaking a sweat. Their fight is interrupted, though, as Raphael steps out of a nearby room.

“What the hell are you two doing?” he snaps. “This is a hospital!”

“Then he won't have far to travel for his injuries,” Dean hisses.

“Alistair, leave this _instant_!” Raphael barks. “I won't have you chasing an unwilling mate in the confines of _my_ hospital!”

“He started the fight, why isn't he getting kicked out as well?”

“Because he's here to see his brother. You have no relatives or friends in this building, therefore no reason to be here! Leave!”

“... You can't stay here forever,” Alistair grinds out. “Eventually you'll have to leave, and I'll be waiting for you.”

“Wait all you like,” Dean answers darkly. “You have no idea who you're fucking with, but I'll be happy to educate you later. See you after visiting hours, cupcake.”

Alistair leaves in a huff, his target sending a sour look Raphael's way before going upstairs. When he finally reaches Sam's room, he sees Castiel sitting in a plastic chair outside it. His back is perfectly straight, his hands tucked atop his lap, and he seems so very patient. When he senses Dean, he turns blue eyes upon him and smiles.

“Sam has been waiting for you,” he states. “I told him there was a line when you returned for his food. Was Alistair any trouble?”

“... You knew he was down there?” Dean wonders in shock.

“I did, his presence is always at the forefront of my mind... I don't trust him, so I like to keep tabs on him. Was he any trouble?”

“If you knew he was down there, why did you leave me alone?”

“You asked me to return before you, I trusted you to handle yourself. Was I wrong to?”

“... We talked,” Dean decides on. “Raphael kicked him out.”

Castiel nods in understanding and gets up to go into the room. For a moment, Dean doesn't know whether to be angry or happy. On one hand, an alpha he trusts knowingly left him in a dangerous situation. On the other, Cas trusted him enough to do so. The realization is bittersweet to him. With a short sigh and a tiny smirk, Dean enters the room with Sam's soup.

It isn't much longer and Raphael enters to check on his patient. Sam is improving, yet there's still a shadow of illness that bothers him. After such a long sleep, Sam should have recuperated quickly. Instead, this sickness seems to be clinging stubbornly to him. There are dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, a high fever wracking his body, and a cold sweat coating his skin. Though his dragon features have vanished, that's about the only relief Sam gets. Raphael refuses to allow him leave until his symptoms have vanished all together.

“What about Dean?” Gabriel asks. “Can he stay the night with Sam? I mean... it's his alpha, his only relative...”

“No,” Raphael answers.

“But... you saw what happened earlier!” Dean interjects. “You heard what Alistair said!”

“I did. I also heard what you said. If you think yourself the dangerous little alpha, you'll manage just fine going home. Visitors aren't allowed to stay the night, those are the rules. You have an hour left, and then I expect the three of you to return home.”

“But...”

“I won't argue this with you,” he remarks in a steely tone. “You aren't living among humans anymore, your attitude won't be tolerated by everyone... The sooner you learn that, that better off you'll be. I'm trying to do you a favor.”

“The only thing you're doing, is signing his death warrant,” Dean answers in a deadly whisper. “I hope you don't mind blood on your hands.”

The comment sends a cold through Raphael he hasn't felt since last Death visited. It's unnerving and he hurries out of the room to get away from it, but that doesn't help the feeling dissipate. There's just something about that beta... something that's so dangerous it makes him literally feel like throwing up. Gabriel closes the door after him, turning wary eyes back on Dean. He doesn't seem to be holding that threatening air anymore, too busy talking to Sam. He decides to give the two a bit of privacy, beckoning Castiel toward him before they both exit.

“Dean worries me,” Gabriel admits. “I don't know how to go about keeping him safe.”

“He can keep himself safe,” Castiel informs. “I'm not worried about him. Just treat him like you would me or the others. Just because he's a submissive doesn't mean anything... look at Hel.”

“... She has her days, Cas.”

“I'm sure Dean does as well, but you'll know when that day happens... just as you do for her.”

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck, golden eyes staring at the tiled floor. Cas is the only one that's managed to keep Dean calm during interactions, so his advice is more than welcome. The only problem is the fact Sam is trusting him to care for Dean... his submissive brother and, possibly, his most treasured possession. Well... as far as betas go anyway. It probably isn't very fair to call Dean a possession, which only proves how much influence his upbringing has had on him. He's almost shocked his little Cassy doesn't think the same way.

When the hour is up, Dean makes his way out of the room. His head is hung and he seems almost reluctant to leave, which is completely understandable. Without even a second thought, Gabriel decides his best choice is to leave Dean in Castiel's care. At least then he knows there's less likely to be an incident. As much as everyone likes to think Castiel is nothing like his family, Gabriel and his other children know... Cas is likely the most dangerous when pressed. After all, it's always the quiet one that's most dangerous when they snap. He stays behind the two as they head downstairs, just watching their interaction studiously. When alphas send Dean looks, Castiel doesn't flinch. The times others make catcalls, his child says nothing. Dean lashes out verbally, yet Cas only agrees with his actions. It's the strangest thing to watch, almost like their roles have been reversed. As much as he'd like to treat Dean the way he wants, he highly doubts he can be as placid as his youngest child.


	13. When It Rains It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sam still locked up in the hospital and Raphael out to teach Dean a lesson, a confrontation is unavoidable. Alistair, true to his word, is waiting for the older Winchester. without giving Castiel and Gabriel time to intervene, Dean leaps into the fray. with the end of the battle ending all too soon, Dean is left confused at Castiel's lack of action. That night, Cas stays with Dean and makes a surprising admittance that leaves the omega on edge. The next morning, however, Dean wakes to find Cas sick and unconscious. Panic leads him to Gabriel's door, who appoints Hel his companion until Castiel recovers. Unfortunately, this new unexpected turn has Dean left with only one path to walk... and it leads to an area no one should be able to venture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm sorry for the wait, I thought I would've posted this earlier, but work has been exhausting =( Anyway, since I'm here now I've answered all your reviews (which took a while) and am now posting an update! XD For those of you who have taken a liking to mysterious Kisake, you'll learn more about her in the next chapter... or the one after that, I can't remember =( The point is, it's not this one but it's coming =) That sounds better =D Until next update (remembering I have at least 2 more chapters already written). Can't wait until then, cupcakes! X3

The night is quiet when they step out of the hospital, the moon hanging above like a brilliant orb. Its light seems so much brighter than usual. Gabriel stays behind Cas and Dean, the two standing in companionable silence. As they wander down the sidewalk, Alistair makes his presence known. Cas immediately stops, glancing at Dean cautiously. The green-eyed male is so still Gabriel could mistake him for a statue.

“I told you I'd see you after visiting hours,” Alistair grins meanly. “The way you agreed to it, I sort of thought you were up for it.”

“You need to leave,” Dean growls out.

“Why? Afraid I'll mark you while your alpha is impaired? I promise to be a good mate.”

“You're no mate of mine, nor will you ever be! Now leave, or I'll make sure you have a bed right next to my brother!”

“I always love a bitch with bite... I like to beat it out of her.”

He steps forward in a threatening manner, yet Dean doesn't back down. He meets Alistair like a challenging alpha, lips turned down in a snarl. It surprises the Demon level that Castiel just stands there. In all rights, it should be him that steps forward when issued a challenge. Instead, he makes his way over to Gabriel.

“It figures your trusted alpha cowers behind his powerful daddy,” he spits out.

“He's not my alpha, damn it!” Dean snaps. “And I'm gonna show you _exactly_ why I don't need one!”

Alistair rushes Dean, which isn't the best way to start off. He's too blinded by anger to think straight at the moment, so his attacks are quick and random. It isn't hard for Dean to dodge them, the blows are only inches from landing. The less movement he makes, the more energy he'll save. Gabriel bites his bottom lip, restraining the need to intervene. He can see that Dean has the upper hand, but he's still a submissive in his care. He can end this with a snap of his fingers and be certain of the outcome, yet Castiel has a hand firmly gripping his own. He doesn't want his father to interfere. Knowing his child would never endanger another needlessly, the trickster humors him.

As Alistair slows and tires, Dean smirks knowingly. This fight is nearing its end, all that's left is for Dean to finish it. He toys with the Demon level a little longer. When he's reminded of Castiel's and Gabriel's presence, by a clearing of Castiel's throat, he sighs and goes in for the final blow. With a swift upper cut, he knocks Alistair to the ground. The other is surprised at the sudden attack, shaking his head to clear the pain as he stands. There's a stumble, the Demon level catching himself quickly, and then he's glowering at Dean once more.

“Keep coming,” Dean warns. “I'd love a reason to beat you down further.”

“You'll wish you never laid eyes upon me...”

“I already do, you douche. Now, we both know where this fight is going. You've already wore yourself out, you can barely stand, and you're sweating buckets. I haven't even broken a sweat, I've used up far less energy than you, and I'm still standing upright without difficulty. I can end this easily right now, or you can walk away to fight tomorrow. Come at me once more and you'll be out of commission for at least a week.”

He doesn't listen, only further enraged at the cocky remarks. Alistair runs at him once more, so Dean makes good on his promise. The second he gets within range, Dean lets his fist swing. The impact is so harsh, he can hear the crack of Alistair's jaw. When he hits the ground, a swift slam of Dean's foot to his kneecap breaks his leg. The pain is excruciating, so much so that Alistair is brought to tears. Turning away from him, Dean heads back to Castiel and Gabriel. A glance toward the hospital shows Raphael standing outside. His jaw is slack with shock, one hand motioning for a few nearby attendants to rush to Alistair's aid.

They don't bother to help, instead continuing on their path. Gabriel is quiet the whole way, watching Castiel and Dean ahead of him. Once more he's fallen back to study their interactions. Castiel doesn't say anything for a long while, content to bask in the calm of the night. The only reason he speaks, is because Dean can't keep quiet about the incident... and Castiel's reaction.

“Why aren't you yelling at me?” he asks.

“Why should I?”

“I just answered an alpha's challenge when you, who admitted you'd like to mark me, were standing right there. That challenge should've been yours, aren't you offended?”

“You did just fine on your own,” Castiel shrugs. “I saw no need to intervene. Besides, I told you I was content being your friend. As your friend, I had no right to answer Alistair's challenge. I could only back you up if you asked for it.”

“... I don't think I'll ever get used to this.”

“You seem quite adaptable, I'm sure you'll be fine.”

Gabriel chuckles at that, hearing the innocence usually reflected in Castiel's tone. Of all his children, he's always been more wary of Castiel. Although he's mostly a pushover, when his little Cassy is pressed too the breaking point... he's extremely dangerous. It's been a long time since an outburst has occurred, but he remembers when his baby was in diapers. Tantrums led to random fires and melting objects, sometimes getting bad enough to send things flying through the air. There's such a wide variety of talents within his youngest, that those moments kept him on his toes more-so than the others' he's raised.

At the door to the house, Dean hesitates before bypassing it for his own. Gabriel opens his mouth, however Castiel taps his hand gently to silence him. He walks over to Dean, standing quietly beside the other for a moment. It isn't long, only a short moment, and then the green-eyed male is facing him.

“Do you want to stay here tonight? I can stay with you if you'd like,” he offers. “I don't want Sam to worry, after all. It probably won't do his recovery any favors.”

“... I don't like your brother,” Dean mutters. “I don't want to hurt him... you've been really nice to me and...”

“Trust me, he probably deserves it,” Cas snorts derisively. “It would do him some good to get pushed around by a submissive. He can be such an ass.”

“Can he really?” Dean smirks a bit. “Doesn't your sister keep him on a leash?”

“She keeps _everyone_ on a leash in that house. It's like walking on eggshells with her, but I normally get away with stuff. I'm her favorite. I think she'll like you a lot... well... if you don't butt heads. She has a very strong personality.”

“... I want to stay here,” Dean decides. “You can stay, too... so Sam won't worry. I just... don't want to keep your dad from his other kids.”

Castiel nods in understanding, waving to Gabriel before they both head inside the Winchester house. Although he wants to follow, the trickster reminds himself he's leaving Dean's welfare to his youngest. If he's safe with anyone other than himself, it'll be Cassy. He can hear the door close next-door, shutting his own afterward. Even though he knows Cas will keep Dean safe, though, there won't be any sleep for him tonight. He sits by the window in the living room, every vigilant for the presence of a threat. There's movement from upstairs, soft footfalls descending the steps, and then Hel is curiously making her way closer. She takes a seat in the armchair across from him.

“Where's Cassy?” she asks immediately, thinking the worst.

“Next-door with Dean,” he offers quietly. “He wanted to stay home and Cassy can read him better than myself.”

“Sam still in the hospital?”

“Yes. Raphael won't let him leave until his sickness has completely cleared. Since he can't watch Dean himself, he asked that I step in... but I've yet to understand the way that boy thinks.”

“It's not that hard,” she snorts. “You talk to him like an alpha, not a beta. You don't assume he can't protect himself. If he seems a little uncertain, you wait until he says something instead of pointing it out. It's just like me! When someone pisses me off, I kick their ass. If they talk bad about me, I kick their ass. If I get generally pissed and find myself in a bad mood, I provoke someone into a fight... and then I kick their ass. Simple as that.”

“Thanks for that rundown, honey, but... that doesn't really tell me how to go about protecting him,” Gabriel sighs in defeat.

“Daddy, don't be so ignorant,” she smirks. “You don't protect _us_ from the _world_... you protect the _world_ from _us_. Where did you lose sight of that little tidbit?”

“He's not like you, sweetheart,” he points out. “You're an omega, but you know you're seen as a beta. You accept that position and act accordingly most times. He views himself as an alpha...”

“No, daddy, he doesn't. He views himself as an omega, just like me. The difference between us, is the fact I'm a girl and he's a boy. No boy wants to be treated like a girl, especially not when they're an omega. How insulted would _you_ be if an alpha came up and swore to protect _you_ from the world, like you're just some simpering little damsel in distress. We're more lethal than that, we're not some damn princess in a fucking tower. That age has long since passed. It's time the alphas in this world realized that.”

It makes sense to the other, however his instincts are still fighting it. He needs to find a way to bypass them. Hopefully Sam will be able to give him a few pointers. It would seem he's the only alpha that's managed it, pushing back his instincts in favor of a balance with his brother. The feat is mind-boggling and Gabriel would never believe it had he not witnessed it himself. He sits in silence with his daughter for a little while longer, and then she yawns and heads back to bed. Normally, she never would've butted into Gabriel's business. This time, however, she felt it was needed. She doesn't like to see him so lost, as they've up with the trickster that was so sure of himself it was borderline egotistical. Now that she knows she helped, at least a little, she can sleep peacefully.

Back over at Dean's place, he and Castiel are watching a movie in the living room. Dean made popcorn and gathered a couple sodas, steering clear of the alcohol in case it affects the alpha's mood. The last thing he wants is to go up against a drunk alpha looking for a mate. It's a stupid thought, yet one that keeps him from getting too comfy. After all, Castiel admitted to wanting him that way. Truthful or not, that's a red flag for Dean.

“You're tense,” Cas remarks. “Is something bothering you?”

“... No.”

“You're lying to me,” the other frowns. “I don't appreciate it, but I understand why you would. You think I'm going to hurt you.”

“No! Of course not!”

“Dean, I understand you're not like other submissive Chimera. I accept that,” he replies, tone a bit hurt. “Yet it bothers me that you still see me like another alpha, even though we've already established that I'm different as well. I can sense your lies, it's part of my bloodline. If you're going to insult me, please do so with the truth. At least I'll feel a little better knowing you trust me that much.”

“... I'm sorry, man. I know you're different, but... I'm just not used to trusting I guess. You flat out told me you wanted me as a mate, and I should be glad for that. I just... It makes me nervous. You're not a pushover like the others, you're really powerful and I like you. I'm just afraid that'll lead me to taking it easy on you. I don't want a mate, but if you choose to... well, I might not be able to beat you down like the others. Know what I mean?”

“... I understand. I would never take advantage of your trust in me, Dean. That is a low blow and holds no honor. My father taught me better than that, he taught us we should only take a mate that chooses us... not the other way around. A one-sided partnership is lethal to both parties, only a fool would pursue one.”

“What do you mean? How can it be lethal?”

“A beta... or omega, in your case... that doesn't want to be with the mate that marks them... well, they have a tendency to torment their alphas. Or they can completely close themselves off, leaving their mate with a doll of sorts. The depression their submissive will undoubtedly go into will affect the alpha, driving them to suicide if it gets bad enough. An alpha _needs_ to keep their beta happy, it's in their genetic code... it's a base instinct. Should their beta _not_ be happy, the alpha will doubt themselves. That, in turn, will make _them_ unhappy. It's a vicious cycle that leads nowhere good. I'm actually surprised so many bloodlines refuse to teach this to their young.”

Dean is quiet for a long while. He remembers hearing about mating from his father, remembers how the other used to press him to be a good submissive. It used to drive him batty that Dean was so mouthy to alphas... even embarrassed him. It got to a point that he would just drop the boys off at a friend's house. Bobby was a great man and encouraged their differences, he was always proud of the two boys and they adopted him as a second father figure. He taught them to be normal, that the hunt wasn't the only life for them. Eventually, their differences in raising the two put a rather nasty wrench in Bobby's and John's relationship. The boys haven't seen or talked to Bobby in years. After John's death, they tried to contact him... only to learn his phone was disconnected. It was a sad moment for the two, as they assumed he had died. With Bobby gone, they really were the only family they had left.

“Are you alright?” Cas wonders.

“Huh? Oh... yeah, I'm fine. Just... thinking.”

“It's okay, Dean, I know better,” Cas offers, assuming he's worried about the topic. “I would never force you into a mating bond. Besides, there's no sense in choosing an unwilling mate when I have plenty of willing ones to pick from.”

“It's not that, Casanova,” Dean chuckles. “I was thinking about something completely different. Hey! You want some nachos? Pause the movie, I'll go make some.”

Although he has no need for them, Castiel reaches for the remote and pauses the movie. Dean heads for the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets and fridge for ingredients. It's not the prettiest mound of nachos he's ever made, but they'll taste good all the same. Once they're done, he carries them back into the living room. Cas waits for him to take up his seat once more to press play. The rest of the movie is spent in silence, which is fine for them. Though they started on a rocky trail of mistrust, they're back to that smooth path they once held. It's enough for the blue-eyed male.

When the movie is over, they head upstairs to sleep. All dirty dishes are left in the sink for morning and Dean lets Cas have the shower first. He's still contemplating their sleeping arrangement, which wouldn't have been an issue before the Angel level had to be so truthful. The hunter shakes his head, clearing away the doubtful thoughts. If it wasn't an issue before, it shouldn't be one now. As Dean mutters to himself, he wanders around the bedroom and pulls out some clothes to change into. Not only for himself, but also for Castiel. As he turns around to head toward the bathroom, he's shocked into stillness by the lithe and muscular form in his doorway. Castiel is dripping wet, the droplets sliding down tan skin, and the only thing covering him is the towel around his waist... the towel hanging dangerously low on said waist.

“I didn't have anything to wear,” he frowns. “I thought you were downstairs, I was going to grab something and change in the bathroom. Dean? Are you okay?”

“Uh... I'm, uh... I'm... good,” he stammers out. “Um... here.”

He shoves a pile of clothing at the other, green eyes pinned to the floor as a light blush dusts his cheeks. Castiel smiles and thanks him, seeming oblivious to the sudden change. The second he's back in the bathroom, Dean sinks to the bed and tries to even his breathing. He's seen plenty of alphas strutting about half naked in hopes of attracting his attention, but that's the first time he's been so affected. Normally Dean loves studying the human body, amongst other things, however right now he's rethinking that favored pastime. From now on, he's afraid he'll have flashes of that when he's trying to enjoy another's company. When Castiel returns, Dean hurries into the shower and turns on the cold water. It's been a long time since he had to use this method... it's not one of his favorites. The last thing he's about to do, though, is jump in bed with an alpha. Especially when that alpha happens to be the only one he can count on as a friend.

Castiel is beginning to worry about his new companion, yet Dean wanders in a moment later. It doesn't escape his notice that those green eyes are on the floor, however he chooses not to address it. Instead, he starts walking toward the door. That's when Dean's emerald gaze flickers to his retreating back. When he doesn't stop at the sensation, he finds a hand on his shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Dean wonders, his tone hiding uncertainty.

“I was going to sleep in the other room,” Cas replies.

“You don't have to,” he protests, trying to play it off as best he can. “I mean, it's not like we haven't shared a room before, right?”

“That was before you were uncomfortable with my presence,” the Angel level frowns.

“I'm not, I swear! It just... caught me off guard, that's all. I'm better now. I know I can trust you, you haven't given me any reason to doubt you before... I should never have started just because you told me the truth. I'm sorry.”

“It's fine, Dean. Your reaction was completely understandable, I'm not angry about it. I just didn't want to make things worse with you. You needed your space, I'm happy to give it to you.”

“Then give to me in morning,” Dean mutters, glaring to the side as he rubs the back of his neck. “It's late, I don't want to argue anymore.”

With a soft nod, Castiel turns back into the room. The two head over to the bed and lay down, both staying on their own side. The day has left Dean rather drained, his mind in a state of constant worry for his brother, and he doesn't have much trouble falling asleep. Castiel is almost there... until Dean turns over and curls up against his side. Blue eyes instantly go wide, his breath catching in his lungs. Although he's still rather tense, he tries his hardest to relax. There's no reason to wake Dean with movement after all. It takes a few minutes, but soon he's drifting off once more. One arm wraps around Dean, holding him close as they slumber. Unbidden, three fluffy white fox tails curl around them both... and one of them splits down the middle to make a fourth.

The next morning, Dean wakes and finds Castiel in a cold sweat. The other won't wake, as hard as Dean might try he simply seems to be locked in unconsciousness. Getting a tad worried and just slightly panicked after the ordeal with Sam, Dean hurries downstairs and out of the house. He doesn't know Gabriel's phone number, nor does he know that of his brother's room, so the alternative is to go pound on the door as though he's discovered a dead body. That, of course, doesn't strike the trickster well. He throws open the front door, eyes wide and alight with a waiting fury.

“What is it?” he asks.

“It's Cas..”

“Where's my boy!” Gabriel states, cutting off the other. “What's happened to him?”

“He just won't wake up,” Dean frowns. “He was fine last night, I swear he was. When I woke up a few minutes ago I just couldn't get him to open his eyes.”

Gabriel is already running passed Dean, Hel following close behind. She was up to make breakfast before packing her bags. When they reach Dean's new home, he leads them inside and up to Cas. The other has yet to rouse, tossing beneath the sheets with a wrinkle of pain on his brow. The trickster strides over to the bed, reaching out to place a hand upon his youngest child's shoulder. His skin is warm, the heat bursting through the thin shirt he wears, and Gabriel hums to himself in thought. Dean stands at the door with Hel, both holding their breath as the trickster assesses Castiel. After a short while, he breathes a sigh of relief and sinks to the floor.

“Daddy?” Hel wonders cautiously.

“It's okay, honey, he's just unlocked a new talent,” he comments, although the tone is shaky. “He'll be just fine. I'm gonna take him back home, though, so I can keep an eye on him. Hel, please stay a little longer and keep Dean company. I wouldn't trust him to your brother's for a second.”

“I just have to make a call back home, they'll need to know I won't be back for a bit,” she states. “I'll only be a minute, be right back.”

Dean is still as she rushes downstairs, his green eyes pinned on Cas in complete bafflement. He was just getting comfortable with the other alpha, how could this happen? And right when Sam is out of commission and a crazed alpha is on his tail. He knew coming here was a bad idea, it's been nothing but bad luck since arriving. By the time Gabriel manages to build up the strength it takes to stand, Dean is sitting in the hallway with his face buried in his hands.

“He'll be fine, Dean-o,” he offers once he finds him. “This isn't the first time he's grown in level and it certainly won't be the last.”

“It's not just that,” the hunter mutters. “Every alpha that gets close me ends up sick. I can take care of myself just fine, but... I don't want them sick.”

“I understand,” he comments. “No one wants their friends and family sick. Unfortunately, stronger levels require a lot of energy to unlock. As such, the body conserves as much energy as possible. This one isn't like your brother's though, it won't last quite as long. He should be right as rain by tonight.”

“Are you positive?”

“Well, being as only fools are positive... then yes... yes I am!” Gabriel grins, cheeky. “Come on, you can open the doors for me.”

He doesn't argue, just gets to his feet and follows the trickster back into the room. The second Castiel is gathered into Gabriel's arms, they head downstairs. They can hear Hel in the kitchen, chatting with someone she's obviously not happy with. They ignore her and the hunter opens the front door. Outside, he can feel a heated gaze upon him and he shivers. Without realizing his actions, Dean scoots closer to Gabriel. Green eyes are wary as they flicker around the scenery. The two walk over to Gabriel's door, which Dean opens, and he ushers the omega inside with him.

By now Fenrir and Jormungandr have awoken, still groggy from sleep and starving. With no breakfast on the table, they're edgy as they search for their sister. Out of the trio, she's the meanest when it comes to pranks. When they see Castiel in their father's arms, however, they know this isn't a prank. Cas is hurt and Hel is appointing another to take charge of Helheim in her elongated absence.

“Dad!” Fen calls out, wide awake now. “What happened?”

“It's okay, he's just evolving.”

“I'll set up the couch.”

Jormungandr runs into the living room, already knowing the rundown for an evolution. They've all gone through them, it's the same for each. The couch is the sick bed until they're better, that way Gabriel doesn't have to go far when he leaves... which won't be happening for anything more than a brief break. From here on out, he'll put aside the luxuries of food, sleep, and restroom breaks until it's over. His body will go into a state of suspension of sorts.

Castiel is lain on the couch once it's set up. Gabriel tucks him in, gets him comfortable, and takes a seat in the nearby armchair. Without much direction in an unfamiliar home, Dean does the only thing that makes him feel relaxed... he cooks. As he's mixing pancake batter, he can't help but wonder why this always happens when he needs an alpha most. Maybe Kisake will know.


	14. Mysterious Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel has taken over for Castiel, following Dean about to keep him out of trouble. Dean's mind, however, is as far from trouble as it can get. His guilt and anxiety for the spreading sickness is getting to him. There's only one person that has answers, though, and he's hesitant to take the path to her home. After an inner debate, he relents and takes Hel to the arena. Once there, however, he's intercepted by Alistair and his goons. A battle breaks out and Dean's stress calls to Kisake, who immediately comes to his aide by opening the gateway he seeks. Now within the realm of the strange woman, Hel is nervous. Together with Dean, they head to the temple Kisake stays in... to learn the true identity of this powerful woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful Readers! I missed you so XD News from my front? My bedroom flooded on Saturday, work had a 50% off sale today, and I started writing the sequel to my book! In case you haven't heard about my novels, I'll warn you now..... I tend to lose track of everything when I'm writing. No joke. I've been known to forget I'm chatting with my boyfriend on Facebook. I love to write so much! Asylum has got to be the very best work I've ever come up with and I'm so excited to be working on the sequel! My friend is reading for plot holes now, so it should be available through a tablet store or something... I think I'm gonna go with KindleDirect this time because my last publishing company sucked majorly. Anyway, it should be ready soon XD SO MUCH EXCITEMENT!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, until next update, Cupcakes X3

Dean loves Kisake, she's the woman that raised him and Sam after all, but she's a very wistful soul. If she doesn't deem a problem threatening, she'll take a while to get back to him. He's gotten used to it, even expects it, yet doesn't agree with her decision this time. The alphas around him are getting sick and there has to be a reason for it. The green-eyed male can't keep going through this. He sighs and pushes his salad around with a fork.

“Don't like the food?” Hel wonders.

She doesn't mind when he doesn't answer, as it's obvious something is bothering him. After getting Castiel settled, she chose to wander about the village with Dean. The other looked like he needed some fresh air to clear his head. As an omega herself, she knows how hard it can hit when there's no alpha to turn to... not that they need them. It's just nice to have that backup plan. As dominant as they can be, they're still submissives at heart. It isn't fair, but that's life.

At the lack of response, she goes back to her sandwich. There's no expectations, no demand for him to break down and gush his feelings... they're stronger than that. When he glances over at her, though, his eyes are searching and cautious. To him, she's a stranger and strangers can't be trusted. Unfortunately, she's also an omega with his personality type... and the only one he can turn to now that the world seems to be too busy. Dean sucks in a sharp breath to calm himself, and then sets an even gaze upon his newest companion.

“Hel... can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything you want, as long as you don't mind brutal honesty,” she replies.

“... Is there something wrong with me? Am I a jinx or something?”

“What do you mean?”

“Sam is always getting sick around me, and then I come here and Cas gets sick! I don't understand it.”

“Honey, if you're a jinx I'm a saint... and we both know that just isn't happening,” she laughs. “Evolution isn't a curse, it's a blessing. They're not sick, they're getting stronger. That's all.”

“Still... it's not supposed to happen this often, is it?”

That's a question she simply can't answer, it's never come up before. With their large and talented family, there was always someone that was evolving... no matter how small the jump may have been. It's never bothered her, as her father taught them the benefits. Rumors that have started circulating since the Winchesters' arrival, however, have left a bad taste in her mouth. From what she's heard, John Winchester didn't teach the boys everything they needed to know. The two probably learned on the run, which never gives thorough lessons.

Curiosity grows inside her, yet she pushes it down quickly. Dean doesn't need a game of twenty questions, he needs someone to be here in case of trouble. As much as she wants to learn everything she can about him, this just isn't the time. Disappointment is ignored, her attention going back to her food. At least he's eating now.

“Dean,” a now familiar voice states. “I want a word with you.”

“I don't have the time to waste on you,” Dean mutters. “Go away.”

“No. You'll listen to me and you'll listen good.”

Green eyes are filled with venom as they glare over at Alistair. There's a hard plaster cast on his broken leg, his crutches the only thing holding him up. It's obvious he's in pain, but even more so that he's pissed. There's no doubt in Dean's mind that he's been lying about the injury's origin. A side glance shows that Hel is ready to start swinging as well.

“Rumors are spreading that you broke my leg,” Alistair hisses. “I don't appreciate them!”

“Dude, it's not a rumor it's the truth.”

“If anyone asks you, you'll tell them it's a lie,” he demands.

“... No... I won't,” Dean states. “I'll tell them the truth, because I warned you to stand down. You should've listened to me, saved yourself the embarrassment. Now you just have to deal with it.”

Alistair growls and lifts a crutch to strike Dean. It's stopped by Hel's hand, the woman now on her feet with a death glare upon her features. Even though he's so demanding and dominant with Dean, the hunter can see him wilt when faced with Hel. She's lived in this village her whole life, everyone knows her... and knows to steer clear of her. Unlike Dean, she has a reputation here and holds an affinity with the dead that scares even the strongest Nightmares.

“I know you weren't just trying to hurt my friend,” she says in a deadly tone. “Because if you were, I'd have to hurt you. And we both know that you don't want me to hurt you.”

“Stay out of this, Hel,” Alistair comments, though it lacks conviction. “This is a mating issue, it has nothing to do with you.”

“But it does,” she intones. “That's my friend and he's obviously not into you, which means you're pursuing a mate that doesn't want to share their life with you. In other words, you're trying to force a submissive into a bond... which is against the rules set by my grandfather. The penalty is a heavy one, are you willing to pay it?”

“No one follows the old laws anymore!”

“But they still get punished if the discretion is brought up to an elder. And you know my family has always upheld the old laws. They save lives and create a more peaceful living environment for those settled among humans.”

There's a moment of doubt, Alistair trying to find a bluff in the statement. It's not there and he knows it. With a soft huff, he pulls away from the table and hobbles off. Not without one last scowl back to Dean, though. The hunter gives it back, promising himself to put the Demon level in the hospital for a month next time. Hell, maybe he'll even break his back... paralyze him for the rest of his life. It's not a very nice thought and it makes him a bit sick he would think it, but this is one of those alphas that won't learn unless they're forced to.

“Don't worry about him,” Hel mutters. “He's all bark.”

“I've already beaten him twice, why doesn't he get the message?”

“You insulted him,” she shrugs. “He's the Demon level held in the highest regard, he can't lose face with the others or Crowley will take over the number one seat. There's already talk about switching them, which is probably for the best.”

“Why?”

“Crowley has morals, he's very old school and sees every interaction as a business deal. As underhanded as he might be, you can expect it and even plan for it most times. Alistair is more conniving and heartless. He wants what he wants, when he wants it, and will stop at nothing to get it. No one in my family likes him.”

“... So... why don't you egg on the switch?” Dean wonders mischievously. “I mean, if it'll benefit everyone in the long run, why not?”

“I like the way you think, Dean,” she grins. “I have a feeling we're gonna make a great team!”

The green-eyed hunter smirks at the statement, yet a cold chill runs along his spine. As much as he wants to stick around and visit Sam, something is telling him he needs to go see Kisake. If she won't come to him, he'll have to go to her. It's not something he enjoys doing, not completely, but Alistair is proving to be more of a headache than he had originally expected. Hel seems to notice his dilemma on some level, as she continues to watch him closely without comment.

After they're finished with lunch, Dean decides to visit Sam. He won't make a decision until he sees his brother's progress. Hel isn't against the visit, so that's where they head. The walk is quiet, though not uncomfortably so. The goddess of the dead is content to give Dean the time he needs to think. She isn't unfamiliar with these issues, they've been a part of her life for as long as she's been able to mate, and she knows that Dean isn't far off from her own position. The only difference is the fact she made her reputation early on. He will, too... eventually. And when that happens, Eden will be an uproar once more.

At the hospital, they're just in time to see the nurse take Sam's tray away. He seems positively miserable in his bed, the smell of bleach blanketing the entire room... and then some. No doubt that scent is making him dizzier by the second. When he sees Dean, that growing irritation melts away to a smile. The older brother strides across the room to hug Sam.

“Hey, Sam,” Dean smiles. “How are you coming along?”

“I'm better, but it's still hard to keep down food,” he sighs. “Raphael said it'll be a couple more days, but then I have to stay with Gabriel... or vise-versa. He doesn't trust me on my own... Whatever. I think he's just pissed you socked him one and he's trying to get back at you.”

“He did mention I needed to learn my place,” Dean remarks thoughtfully.

“He what!” Sam hisses. “I'll fucking teach him _his_ place! How dare he...”

“It's okay, Sammy, I learned my place,” Dean smirks playfully. “Hey, I wanted to ask you something. It's... kind of serious.”

For the first time since Dean walked in, Sam notices that Hel is standing in the doorway. There's no Castiel... there's always Castiel. Worry begins to flood his veins, the realization that Gabriel hasn't even called him today worsening it. The green-eyed male seems to take note, as he sighs and runs a hand through brown locks. It's a habit he's never grown out of.

“Cas is sort of... sick,” Dean informs. “Gabriel's been watching over him all day. Apparently, he hit an evolutionary stage...”

“What?” Sam wonders in surprise.

“Yeah, I know... weird. Anyway, Hel is hanging out with me until he's better. Gabriel said it shouldn't last very long. The question I wanted to ask, though... Alistair's been tailing me since the confrontation at the pub. I need to talk to Kisake anyway, so... I was thinking of taking a trip. I'll take Hel with me if it'll make you feel better.”

“Go,” Sam says firmly. “You'll be safe with her and Alistair can't follow you there. When I get out, I'll call for you.”

“I only need to go for a day or two, nothing serious,” Dean mutters.

“Go on, I'll call you. She'll want to pamper you anyway, you know how she can be,” he repeats with a soft smile.

Dean nods and hugs Sam once more, backing away to rejoin Hel at the door. There are no words exchanged right now, there's no need for them. Hel will follow Dean to the ends of the earth if that's where he wants to go. She won't let anything happen to her baby brother's new friend. When they get outside, Dean heads for the arena. It's the only place he can summon Kisake that's open enough to allow it. As they wander in that direction, the older Winchester relays his plan to Hel.

“You're what?” she gasps. “Is that even possible? I don't know of anyone that's capable of doing that!”

“I've done it before,” he shrugs. “Usually I was under duress, but... well... It's possible. I need to see Kisake and if she won't come to me, I'll simply go to her.”

“No one knows what's on the other end of a summoning portal, Dean! This could be dangerous!”

“The summoned Nightmare's world is on the other end,” he waves off. “They have to live somewhere, right? Sam gets his wraiths from all over the world, I get Kisake from an abandoned corner long since forgotten. It's like some old world temple and village or something... a haven with no obvious entrance. I don't know. She calls Shan-something-or-other.”

“... Shangri-La?” Hel asks with trepidation.

“Yeah! That's it!”

Hel swallows hard, nervousness attacking her system like an army of Spartans. Shangri-La has been talked about since time began, a world hidden within the world of humans. It's supposed to be a myth, was even thought to be Eden at one time, and no one has laid eyes upon it. As much as excitement rises at the prospect, the unknown still taints the wonder. When they reach the arena, she prays Dean's summons will call Kisake forth. He takes out a strange looking knife, one made of a jaw bone with a crude type of artistry, and slices his palm. The blood that falls to the sands isn't red... but black. It's a surprise to the female, who's studied spells and such with a rapt fascination. She's never heard of this spell. When the black liquid, as thick as sludge, hits the ground a blueish flame rises form it. Dean watches his hand heal, green eyes reflecting the flames with a reluctant determination. He grips Hel's hand and steps toward the towering pyre. Closing her eyes to the flames they're about to step into, she follows without hesitation.

It never comes though, the heat of the fires. Instead, they hear voices outside the arena and Dean banishes the portal. This isn't a typical talent, it's not a spell that can be learned or practiced... it's an old world spell only known by the eldest of Nightmares. When the blue light is doused, Alistair and his mob enter the open area. He can't come much closer, as the sands won't allow for his crutches. Hel knows what's coming, as does Dean, and neither are happy about it. They stand, arms across their chests as they glare, and practically dare the others to attack.

“I warned you to stay away from him!” Hel snaps. “The second I get back, I'm telling father about this!”

“No you won't,” Alistair smirks.

From behind him, another male steps forth and Hel sucks in a sharp breath. His name is Baldur, a male Hel has been infatuated with for about a month now. The only reason she hasn't tried to invite him to pursue her, is because it goes against her own nature... bowing down to an alpha. Unfortunately, if she stands up to Alistair and his goons right now it'll leave him bitter toward her. No alpha likes a submissive that bites back. She sends Dean a desperate look, trying to choose between her own possible future and that of Castiel's friend.

“It's okay,” Dean assures. “I don't need help dealing with these fools.”

With that, the group rushes in to capture Dean. As promised, he doesn't need help. His movements are swift and precise, leaving no room for a triumphant catch. Hel moves forward a couple times, biting her lip as she sees him slowing. It's unnecessary, as Dean is only keeping the others on their toes. His movements are random, his speed even more-so, and it keeps a sporadic reaction that can't be seen through. Baldur watches with a calm expression, a slight frown marring his lips. He wasn't told of their plans, just that Hel was becoming a threat that needed shut down. It's no secret to himself that she's into him, so it's easy to control her at times. Though he doesn't go out of his way to do it, sometimes she can get in over her head. He likes her, he really does, but her personality doesn't make things easy on him.

“You didn't say you were going to hurt anyone,” he points out.

“I claimed that bitch,” Alistair growls out. “You just keep yours on a leash, so I can deal with my own in peace.”

“Does he want to be with you?”

“It doesn't matter, he has no choice. I chose him, so he's mine.”

“... That's not how it works, Alistair.”

“Shut it! Bring him to me!” he barks toward his group.

A blade is drawn and Dean pays that one a bit more attention. It's not that he's not good with blades, they're a bit of a specialty, but he'd rather not get harmed by one. Just as he's shoved back toward the scorched area of sand, now glimmering with a shade of glass, the blue fires roar back to life. Dean gasps and falls backward into them, one hand reaching for Hel. She dives to grasp him, just managing to catch hold before they're both sucked into the portal. The fire dies, leaving more glass in its wake, and those present can only gawk in shock.

Dean and Hel grunt in pain when they hit the ground, the later ramming her elbow into Dean's gut with the landing. They groan in unison, Hel rolling off her pillow to sit upright. When she opens poison green eyes, they widen in complete awe. The area they've landed is lush and green, filled with wildflowers and rivers. The clouds overhead are sparse and fluffy, trees sprouting randomly within the scenery, and animals frolic contently. Above, she catches the sound of a large animal... a predator. She searches it out, on high guard at the growing noise. So high it looks like a speck, she makes out a form with a long tail and an equally long neck... its wingspan huge and bat-like.

“What... the... hell...”

“Huh... Antaboga must've gotten restless again,” Dean murmurs. “Oh, watch out for Fafnir. Last I heard he was in a bad mood. Come on, we have to go this way.”

“There are dragons here? Like real live dragons? The creatures that the most powerful Nightmare bloodline derived from? You're kidding!”

“Nope. The palace is this way.”

“There's a palace here?”

“Well, it's actually a temple... but it's so big I decided the word 'palace' was more accurate. Kisake should be there.”

Her mind completely boggled, Hel just follows Dean's lead. Her eyes soak up everything, just waiting for the blessing of paint and canvas. She'll spend days painting these scenes, she's almost positive of it. The trail they walk down isn't a frequently used one, the growing weeds and grass tell as much, but it's still lain with shattered cobblestone here and there. Movement from beside a large wooden archway has them both on guard. It isn't until they stop that Hel realizes what that archway is... It's a root from the world tree, Yggdrasil. That tree who's third root leads to her kingdom in Niflheim. It's there that Hel's pet dragon, Nidhug, devours corpses. It was the only dragon she knew existed anymore, as the others were thought to have been killed off. Since it's so difficult to get down to Niflheim, she didn't doubt Nidhug would be safe from human dillusions.

“I thought Fafnir was defeated,” she mumbles. “How is he still alive?”

“This is a kingdom for the lost and forgotten,” Dean answers quietly, almost sad. “Defeated dragons are rescued by Kisake and brought here to recover... to be resurrected. Humans and other creatures can't come here unless brought upon her wing.”

“How am I here?”

“I brought you,” he informs. “Only Sam and I have ever set foot here. Since we're trusted by Kisake and she raised us, she considers us family. We're given the right to create passage for another. I probably won't bring another here, it's too dangerous. I know you'll be okay, because you have my type of personality. If you show an inch of fear toward the things here, they'll kill you without hesitation. When I first came with Sam, we thought they were giant lizards... and tried to pet them all. We just thought they were huge pets, that's all. It may have irritated them, but they learned to deal with it. Kisake would've killed them without hesitation for even thinking of harming us.”

“This Kisake... who is she?”

“I am the queen of all dragons,” a new voice remarks.

Kisake stands at the entrance to the temple, not ten feet in front of them, dressed in regal silks and gems. A crown of jewels and dragon bones sits atop her head, the teeth positioned like a grim smile. Hel is startled into stillness, watching in a mixture of panic and confusion as Dean runs to the arms of this woman. Her grin is gentle and loving, like any mother's would be toward their child, but her eyes are cold when she gazes upon Hel.

“Daughter of Loki, Queen of Helheim,” she greets. “To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

“I... uh... I came with Dean,” she replies.

“Not something I expected, hime,” she frowns. “Was it your intention to guide a straggler into my domain?”

“I didn't want Sam to worry,” Dean huffs. “And stop calling me that!”

“Where is your blue-eyed companion?”

“He... got sick,” the hunter mumbles. “That's what I wanted to talk to you about. How did you know I needed to come here?”

“You opened the portal and shut it quickly, I was worried something happened. When I checked on you, I noticed many alphas surrounding you. Why wasn't I told you were being chased by a suitor? I would've shown up without question to chase that little parasite off.”

His only answer is a firm glare, sharing his disapproval with the woman that raised him. She shrugs it off, heading inside a massive temple built in an asian style. With a wave of her hand, Dean grips Hel's wrist and leads her in as well. Servants shuffle about inside, cleaning windows and sweeping floors. They greet Dean kindly, remembering the tiny child that used to follow them around with a thousand questions. At the lack of Sam, however, they immediately begin to worry. Kisake takes a seat on a pillow, the table far too low to sit on a chair, and Dean beckons Hel to join them. The second she does, she's leveled with a steely gaze.

“Anything said in my domain stays here,” Kisake demands. “I will not have my children in danger because of a merciless gossip.”

“I would never,” Hel scowls. “I can keep secrets like the fucking dead! The corpse, I mean... souls have absolutely no shame. You should hear some of the rumors they spout. It would raise the hair on the back of even my _daddy's_ neck!”

“Hime, what did you wish to see me about?” the dragon queen questions. “Surely it must be serious if you're traipsing about Shangri-La.”

“... Why do alphas keep gettign sick around me?” Dean asks immediately. “Sam is sick almost three times a year and now Cas is as well! Am I a jinx? Am I doing something that's hurting them?”

“Oh, hime,” Kisake whispers sadly. “This is not your fault, honey. Evolution brings a sickness, it's the price to the path of greatness. There's nothing anyone can do to stop it. I won't lie to you and say you're not the cause... you have a wonderful ability within you. You've had it since you were a little fledgeling.”

“... What's that?”

“Sam is your alpha and Castiel wants to keep you safe. That desire and your trust in them, it develops their own abilities and powers faster. You're an amplifier, sweetheart. Your presence alone makes them stronger... and makes alphas you dislike weaker. It's a rare trait that hasn't been seen in millenniums, you should be proud to possess it.”

“The 'Touch of Favor'?” Hel gasps. “I've heard of that! I possess the 'Hand of Glory', it's super rare for death affinities, but yours... You're a relic, Dean! I always thought those could only be enchanted objects, I had no idea they could be living, breathing entities.”

“... All the more reason to keep it quiet,” Kisake frowns. “You've heard of the Great Relic War, I assume.”

“Father was pissed about that war,” Hel informs. “Said is was senseless and stupid. Were they really fighting over rights to a beta?”

Her lack of answer is all that's needed, as power is always sought after. The more she learns about the older Winchester, the more Hel believes Sam is an amazing strategist. Dean is so amazing and strong... but he's still a submissive. Alphas will stop at nothing to obtain him.


	15. Danger in Dragon Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel is taking in the beauty of this new world when Kisake joins her. Through their ensuing conversation, she learns that Dean has retired to bed in hopes of recharging. As dinner is fast approaching, the girls go to wake him. Unfortunately, what they find isn't what they expect. Dean may be sleeping, but he's also injured. Finding that he's been poisoned, Kisake is quick to send for a healer... and make plans for retaliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I've been busy getting distracted, but I managed to write another chapter. No, it isn't this one... It's the next one! XD Go me! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the update! I titled the chapter before I wrote it, so... it didn't really take the turn I wanted at the time. The title still seems to go with it, though, so I'm leaving it. Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

Shangri-La is beautiful... from the large temples windows. Hel can stand there all day and gaze upon it. Outside, however, there are dragons from every area of the world roaming freely. She's shocked Dean would ever come here. When their chat was over, Kisake excused herself and Dean wilted. More and more, the queen of Helheim wonders is Kisake was protecting him from this truth. Before it was the fact he's a strange bloodline, which she still can't figure out. Now, however, he's a strange bloodline born to be a Relic. Relics are so very rare even as objects, normally jewelry or gems enchanted to increase abilities. They were once cast in the blood of dragons that possessed the desired ability, which is why there aren't anymore. With the last dragon's defeat, the enchanted fluids were gone... but apparently not forever.

“You're quiet,” Kisake mentions as she wanders over. “Should I be worried, child of Loki?”

“No, I'm just... This place is so beautiful from a distance,” Hel sighs wistfully.

“It's even more beautiful up close,” the Dragon Queen smiles.

“Dean disappeared a few minutes ago,” the younger woman remarks curiously. “Do you happen to know where he went?”

“He's in bed. The portal takes much energy and only those with an excessive amount are capable of opening one,” the queen states proudly. “Dean and Sam are two of these rare Nightmares. They visit once in a while, yet need time to recuperate after arriving. He'll be fine after a nice long nap.”

A soft breath of relief is let out, as Hel was beginning to worry, and her tense body relaxes. It doesn't go unnoticed by the woman before her. With a slight smile, Kisake steps back and beckons Hel to follow her. Although she's hesitant, Hel matches Kisake's gait. The two travel toward the back of the temple and step outside into a large garden. It's beautiful there, the sky so clear and the grass a perfect shade of green. The ruler of Helheim is almost lost within it... until a few tiny winged lizards scurry past her feet. One stops a moment, belching a tiny flicker of fire that chars a flower's petals, and runs off to catch the others.

When Kisake fearlessly roams further into her dangerous world, Hel considers turning back... but only for a moment. She won't have anything to do inside, which will inevitably lead to mischief. It's best if she's around the stronger female, that way she doesn't throw a wrench in her father's relationship here. He needs all the alliances he can muster. The stroll doesn't last long before the queen of this place begins to speak, her tone soft and choked with emotions.

“... What do you know about my boys?” she wonders.

“Well... Sam is ill and just unlocked a really strong ability. And... I know that Dean has my personality and temper. Doesn't have my reputation, though, so he's been having trouble with the alphas in Eden. Now, with all this, I also know he's a Relic. I'm not sure how he knows you, or how he can open a doorway to this place, but that's not my business. As long as he makes my baby brother happy, I'm happy.”

“... Sam and Dean are my fledglings,” Kisake remarks after a moment of thought. “I raised them from the shadows. Our meeting was purely luck on their part and curiosity on mine. Dean was crying for help, his power sending it as far as this place... no one has ever managed to reach this place before. You can imagine my surprise when I learned it was just a tiny hatchling. When I rescued them, I learned that their father was off on another hunt. He left them to take care of each other... so I brought them here until he returned to the motel they were at.”

“He didn't say anything about it?” Hel wonders in surprise.

“He never knew. When the boys told him about me, he assumed it was just an imaginary friend or a story they concocted,” she laughs. “John didn't give them the majority of their genetics, Mary did. Mary's line was ancient and powerful, blanketed in secrets and illusions built stronger throughout time. John didn't know how to develop these children, didn't know how to deal with their uncommon abilities and personalities. I, however, have been around a very long time.”

“That's why you took them in?”

“It wasn't only that,” she admits with a sad smile. “In the time of knights and dragons, many maidens were lured into the bed of dragons in human form. One of those dragons was my child, a brash young man with a hot temper and a large heart. They had children of their own. That maiden that birthed my grandchildren... was an ancestor of Mary Winchester. Those boys are my kin and they deserve the best in life.”

“Do _they_ know this?”

“Oh, Ouji suspects, I'm sure. Hime, on the other hand... well... he sees what he he wants to see. And I'm happy to let him.”

“Ouji? Hime?” Hel wonders in confusion.

“That's what I call them. Well, I call Dean that more than Sam,” she chuckles. “It pisses him off to no end, you know. I just love to get him all fired up, he's so cute when he's angry.”

Hel shakes her head in amusement, chuckling a bit herself. She doesn't know why it would anger Dean so much, the term sounds endearing. She'll have to look it up when they return, maybe that will give her a little more insight. As much as she's enjoying this little chat, though, she has to wonder why Kisake is being so open with her.

“Why are you sharing all this with me? Aren't you afraid I'll tell?”

“Not in the least,” Kisake admits. “I've watched over the world for a long time... and all those in it. Your father is a wonderful man and has instilled the morals of ancient warriors within his children. You... you're as silent as the grave unless someone angers you. I know my boys will butt heads with you, however I also know your word is gold. You won't tell. On the off chance you do, however... you'll regret it.”

“Uh... good to know,” Hel chuckles nervously. “But that still doesn't explain why you're telling me all this.”

“... Dean is a powerful Nightmare, as is his brother... but they have no one around them aside from Loki that can care for them properly. They need friends they can confide it and you're a strong pillar of support. Dean will need that support within the walls of Eden... Can I trust you to be there for him?”

“But... I'm not going to Eden, Cassy is.”

“And yet you'll find a way, won't you?”

“... You really do know me well,” Hel smirks. “Too much like Dean?”

“Oh, definitely.”

The two females fall into a more casual banter, exploring the large area behind the temple. It's open and Hel soon realizes it has no barriers blocking it from those in front. It makes her a little nervous, yet she's determined to ignore the fear bubbling beneath the surface. Fafnir slithers onto their path after a moment, glowing eyes taking in Hel curiously. He knows of her, knows he was slain beneath the root that leads to her, yet holds no ill will to the queen of Helheim. She wasn't the one that slew him. After that short moment of study, he hurries into the bushes. Kisake knows all the dragons there by name... even by the names they hold in other countries should they have them. It amazes Hel how well she knows those in her kingdom, although it really shouldn't. Even Hel knows all that reside beneath her rule.

When they return to the temple, the sun slowly lingering near the horizon, Dean still hasn't stirred. Unfortunately, Kisake won't let him go without eating dinner. She heads up to wake the hunter, telling Hel she's welcome to seat herself at the table and wait. The younger female has never been one to wait, though, and hurries after her. The halls are grand and yet simple. Each doorway is covered by paper walls and sliding doors, an Asian touch that looks amazing. Hel considers redecorating when she gets home. The room they're looking for is on the second floor, the paper walls painted with dragons and sunlight. Kisake doesn't even knock, sliding the door open and stepping in. A large bed sits in the center of the room, the mattress soft and set upon a raised floor. It looks as though it's a pedestal holding a precious jewel. There's a wardrobe at one side and a large folding wall to change behind near it. The queen turns on a floor lamp beside the bed, a small touch of the modern in this ancient world, and reaches for the form on the bed.

“Hime, it's time for dinner,” she says softly. “You can go back to sleep after eating something.”

“I'm not hungry,” Dean mumbles before turning over.

“It's important to eat when drained this much, you know that.”

“But... I don't feel well,” the hunter whines. “I'll just throw it back up.”

She hesitates at that, her mind immediately thinking this is evolutionary. It would be completely unfounded, three evolutions in such a small span of time. Worried what it may be if not that, Kisake pulls the covers away from her 'child'. Dean's curled in on himself now, one arm favoring his right side. Her heart hammering in her chest, Kisake carefully moves his arm and lifts his shirt... to find a mess of color. There's a shallow slice in Dean's side, dark veins trailing from it and bruising turning the skin green.

“No,” she whispers. “That piece of shit! I'll kill him! I'll feast on them all!”

Her voice is no longer sweet and human, but a bestial symphony of growls and roars. Her teeth, once perfectly shaped to mimic a human, are sharpened and elongated. Her eyes conveying the animal she is beneath this facade, so easily forgotten. Hel knows enough to step out of the way when Kisake whirls around, her fury evident in every step she takes... her power leaving footprints of black ice and charred wood in her wake.

“Zu!” Kisake screams after sliding the door open. “Send word to Scylla, I need her healing skills! Get her here immediately, or so help me I'll tear you apart scale by scale!”

Hel has heard the name before, remembers the legend of a Sumerian dragon. He stole the Tablets of Law, his quest one of chaos. It was a favorite bedtime story for Loki's brood. That dragon now stands before them, bowing to the queen of his kind. All she does is blink and he's gone, off to retrieve yet another legend Hel heard as a child. Scylla was once a nymph, which would likely give her healing abilities, but was turned into a sea dragon by Circe. Greek mythology was her favorite.

“What's wrong?” she asks quietly.

“... Dean's been poisoned by a blade,” Kisake spits out. “It's strong, likely from a basilisk, and it's fighting his system.”

“What? A basilisk’s venom should've killed him immediately!”

“He's a dragon, sweetie,” she points out. “We're immune to magics and such, but basilisks have powerful venom. If I hadn't woken him, he likely would've been dead by morning. As it is, his blood is just hot enough to still the progression.”

She turns back to Dean and hurries to his side, making sure he doesn't move too much. Hel understands the necessity, as movement will only help it through his system, and takes up his other side. There's dark circles under his eyes, his skin holding a sick pallor, and those green gems are faded... unseeing. Brows dipping in concern, Hel grips his hand in an attempt to assure him. It isn't long before rushing footfalls can be heard approaching. A woman in a silk toga and gladiator sandals steps in, her hair long and blue. There's a curl within their length.

“Why the summons? What's the emergency?” she asks as calmly as possible.

“Hime has been poisoned!” Kisake growls. “Heal him! Now!”

“What was the source of venom? What type?”

“Basilisk venom on a blade,” Hel responds in order to give Kisake a moment to collect herself. “He was in a battle before getting brought here, one of them pulled a knife. It must've nicked him as he was drawn into the fires.”

“Basilisk? Of all the poisons in all the world!” Scylla hisses under her breath. “Your Hime is, hands down, the most talented troublemaker in your brood! Move over, this is going to take a hell of a lot of elbow grease.”

The two are pushed out of the room, Scylla taking charge and ignoring the hissed threats from her queen. The two women are left to pace the hallway, worry evident in every step. Hel is tempted to contact her father, yet isn't sure if a message will get through to him here. She leans heavily against a wall, following Kisake with green orbs. The older female is writhing with a mixture of anxiety and vengeance. Hel has no doubt she'll hunt down those offensive males, but what she'll do to them is something the ruler of Helheim tries to block from her mind. In all honesty, she can think of a thousand routes of torture she'd like to employ herself... she can only imagine the types Kisake has learned in her thousands of years.

It's about an hour or two before Scylla opens the door again, her face weary. It isn't a good sign to them and they're quick to rush her. Although they spit out hundreds of questions, Scylla holds up her hands to stop them. She needs a moment to gather herself after using up so much energy. They're impatient, yet allow the moment. After sitting on a short chaise positioned across from Dean's room, Scylla heaves a sigh.

“He's healed,” she remarks. “It was a battle and I almost lost him, but in the end he's just too stubborn to die. Venom will be added to the list of immunities.”

“It was that bad?” Kisake frowns. “Surely it couldn't have been...”

“It was fast acting, my queen. Someone tampered with the chemical build. Whoever ordered this injury didn't want him to survive it.”

“Alistair,” Hel growls out. “He'll pay for this!”

“That he will, but not right now,” Kisake remarks, her tone soft and steely. “Right now, Dean is my top priority. No doubt he's been weakened horribly.”

“He's reverted to his animal form,” Scylla confirms. “I didn't create a nest around him, I thought you would like to take care of that. I know how he used to have it a certain way, he's so picky.”

There's a small smile on her lips, the memory locked in a bitter sweet moment. Hel is curious to see Dean's animal form, as not many Nightmares keep theirs throughout their lives. If they do, it means they've used said form throughout their youth alongside their human one. Typically, Nightmares have animal features or characteristics... but never a full animal form. Hel, herself, has no animal form. Instead, half her body is bone and corpse. It's a feature she employs only if there's serious need, a need to force fear upon an enemy or threat. Any other time, she keeps that part of herself hidden away... but never forgotten. It's a part of who she is and her father taught her to love _all_ of herself.

“... Can I see?” she asks before she can stop herself.

“I suppose that will be okay,” Kisake muses. “Come, but give me space. A nest can't be built properly in this form.”

With a slight nod, Hel follows Kisake into the room. She expects to see a massive form, considering Dean has been revealed to be a dragon. She doesn't see it. On the bed, curled up in a ball and barely bigger than a medium sized dog, is a lump of black scales. They're not impenetrable black, yet not light enough to be gray either. They're a shade in between. Tiny curled horns peek from beneath a feathery wing, yet she can't see the face.

Kisake melts away, reforming into a long and slender figure. Her scales are glimmering, shifting colors in the light like the inside of a seashell. Although her wings have feathers and her back is lined with silken fur, she looks as though a slap of her tail could cut through the hardest diamond. Large jaws open up and come down on the tiny dragon, carefully lifting Dean off the mattress and carrying him over to Hel. There's a couch next to her that Kisake lays her child on, leaving Dean stretched out and easily studied. From the shape of his eyelids, Hel can tell his eyes will be huge when they open. His snout isn't very long, giving a catlike quality to his attributes, and there aren't very many identifying features on him... no spikes, fur, or anything of the like. It's easy to see he's just a baby, too young to develop traits formed by life trials. Curious about this little ritual, green eyes watch Kisake work. One clawed hand carefully pulls away the blankets, replacing them with a mound of pillows. Afterward, she pulls more blankets from the chest at the bottom of the bed. They're situated around the pillows in a circle. Once she shifts them to her liking, she falls back on all fours and her long neck turns to retrieve the hatchling.

“Why did you have to make the nest?” Hel wonders once Dean is situated again. “I mean, it's just a pile of pillows and blankets... can't anyone do it?”

“Dean has always been particular,” Kisake answers after returning to her human form. “The pillows aren't all the same softness and the blankets aren't either. The most plush go in the middle for comfort, the harder ones set on the edges for safety. As for the blankets, he prefers to keep the softest on the inside so he can nuzzle them with his nose.”

“And others can't feel the difference?”

“Not like he can. He's very sensitive to such things, as is Sam.”

“... Should we get in touch with Sam? Tell him what happened?”

“No. Definitely not. At the moment, he lives in the bliss of obliviousness. Should we tell him what happened, that Lamia will be the least of Eden's problems.”

Hel was told a bit about the enemy fast approaching, yet not much. To think that Sam's rage could be worse than a scorned Nightmare willing to murder the only person that cared for her... It's difficult for her to comes to terms with. Kisake takes a seat in the nest beside her slumbering hatchling, stroking Dean's head softly. He coos quietly, nudging her hand affectionately before laying his head in her lap. Filled with caution normally reserved for dealing with an openly irritated Castiel, Hel moves over and sets a hand between feathery wings. The temperature radiating from those scales is a strange mixture of ice and fire. The skin covering her bone hand slowly recedes, revealing the rotted limb she usually hides.

“How strange,” she murmurs, almost detached. “His scales negate my spell... that didn't happen before.”

“In his animal form, he's much stronger. Dean's greatest talent is the control over those around him, but when he's in this infantile structure he has little control over such powers.”

Hel pulls her hand away and her skin weaves itself back over the digits. It's a fascinating talent, a power that can strike fear into all that know... yet she's not worried in the least. Dean doesn't seem like the type of person that controls anything, especially his own actions. From what she's witnessed so far, he's rather random and leaps before thinking. To press control, many times it requires prudent planning and concentration... or the patience and attention span to sit and think something through. No offense to the other, but he's more a man of action than a man of thought.

“I hope he'll be okay soon,” Hel murmurs.

“He'll be right as rain tomorrow morning,” Kisake grins. “He may have little control over his power in this form, but he heals a hell of a lot faster.”

Reassured at least a little, Hel sits down and reaches for Dean once more. Again her facade falls away, making her nervous around the dragon queen. Surprisingly, Kisake doesn't pay any mind to her grotesque half. In fact, she even reaches over to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. No one save for Gabriel has ever been comfortable enough to get that close to her, especially without her spells to hide that side of her. She mumbles a 'thank you' and drops her eyes down to Dean, who's still against her boney hand.

The next morning, Dean is early to rise. When he opens large emerald eyes, he's surprised to see two women curled up in the nest with him. Hel has dropped her spells, leaving half of her body rot and bone. He tilts his head curiously at that, knowing she had spells around her and unable to figure out why. Kisake has always liked oddities, so she probably loved the change. He carefully slips from beneath the arms hugging him, licking Kisake on the cheek before scrambling from the nest. As much as he loves snuggling in his nest, his stomach is rumbling angrily. The little dragon trots out of the room and down the hallway, searching for someone to make him breakfast. He would do it himself, but at the moment he's too weak to change forms.

“Little Hime, what are you doing out of bed?” a familiar voice wonders.

*Scylla! * he chirps. *I want food! *

The voice that rumbles in her mind isn't that of the mature and grown Dean... but that of the child Kisake brought home all those years ago. Dragons mature more slowly than humans, as do Nightmares of the same blood. Unfortunately, it tends to force a Nightmare to choose forms. In the case of the Winchester brothers, Kisake stressed how important is was to never show favoritism. Dean never did... because he loved playing the immature child on occasion.

Scylla chuckles and waves him to follow, which he gladly does. It doesn't take long for them to arrive at the kitchen, the nymph taking up an apron to cook for the hatchling. Dean makes himself comfortable on a high stool... after she helps him up, of course. Once settled, green eyes follow Scylla around the kitchen. She knows what he wants, but that isn't the healthiest breakfast for a weakened and recovering hatchling. Instead of pie, he gets sausage gravy and biscuits with a side of pancakes and eggs. Either way, it's food and he's more than happy to stuff his face. Unable to use utensils, he just shoves his face down on the plate. As long as the food gets to his mouth, he's not picky how it gets there.

“Nice, Dean, just bury yourself in it,” Hel snorts from the doorway.

*I'm hungry, * he mutters within her head. *Unless you plan to spoon feed me, don't judge. *

She's taken aback by the voice rolling over her brain, yet tries her best to ignore it. Kisake did mention he was still a child after all. Said woman wanders in behind her, every movement flowing and graceful. She sets a kiss upon Dean's head, smirking at the mess of gravy on his face, and takes a seat beside him. Hel sits on his other side and grabs a sausage link off his plate, which is answered by a growl from the hatchling.

“Oh shut it, I'm starving,” she waves off. “I stayed up all night watching over you, I deserve a sausage link.”

*Get your own, that's mine! * he pouts.

Hel looks him straight in the eyes and takes a bite out of it, daring the other to do something about it. Mustering up as much anger as he can, Dean spits a tiny ball of fire at the Helheim queen. All it gets is a burst of laughter from the other. When she almost chokes on her bite of food, however, Dean purrs happily. The morning is more joyful than many in the temple, leaving Kisake glowing at the laughter of children once more. It's been so long since she's had both her babies under her roof at once... she really misses those days.

After breakfast, the three head outside to walk off their meal. Dean wastes no time at all in leaping about the yard, chasing small dragonflies and leaves floating upon the wind. It's a sight that reminds Hel of her baby brother, always curious as he takes in a damage world through innocent eyes. She worries about his condition, wondering if he's back to normal yet. Their father said he would be, yet... there's just something about this time that's too different. When he got his other tails, he was barely knocked into a nap. She has this weight in her stomach that just screams to be on guard. If Sam made a pact with Death himself to protect Dean, there's no end to what Castiel will do for the Nightmare he's obviously infatuated with.


	16. Unexpected Revalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is finally released from the hospital, brought home by Gabriel. He doesn't call Dean home, though. His first thought is to make sure the town is safe for him to return to. Gabriel is the one that comes up with the plan. When they return to Gabriel's home, however, Castiel has taken a turn for the worse. Sam realizes what's ailing him, telling his family it isn't an evolutionary sickness. Worried about Dean, Sam and Gabriel head to Shangri-La.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been on lately. If I haven't been working on my book's sequel, I've been stuck in a drawing mood. I did a few cute pics of my characters. Anyway, as I mentioned, I'm working on the sequel to my book. My friend is working on editing the first one, but she's trying hard to graduate from hair school and she can only read it when she gets some free time. When she's done, however, I'm hoping to publish it via Kindle Direct. I did publish one already in 2011, though. If you wish to check that one out it's on Barnes and Noble's web site. It's called 'Purify the Tainted'. Anyway, you're not here for all that, you're here for an update ;p ON TO THE UPDATE!!!!!!!!! Until next time, Cupcakes! X3

Sam is finally released from the hospital, though he's still under the protective gaze of Gabriel. One of the circumstances of his release, was that he were under supervision. The two are now strolling back to the house, yet Sam notes the worry in his interest's eyes. Gabriel has been quiet for a couple days now, drowning in worry and barely paying attention to those around him. As much as he'd like to help, the trickster hasn't said a word about what troubles him. Right now, he's anxious and it's horribly obvious. Tired of waiting for the other to decide he wants to talk, Sam stops outside the garden area and pulls him passed the hedges. They sit on a nearby bench, the sound of the water fountain the only company they have so early in the morning.

“Okay, what's going on?” Sam frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“You've been quiet, Gabe,” he says. “You're _never_ quiet. Not to mention you've been carrying around a hell of a lot of worry. Let me in on it, you shouldn't have to deal with whatever this is all alone.”

“... Cas is evolving,” he sighs out after a moment's pause. “He's been out longer than I anticipated, but that's not what worries me... Hel is missing. She was out with Dean and... they were attacked. Both of them haven't been seen since. This isn't like Hel, she's always good at contacting me. I can't reach her, Sam.”

“She probably went with him,” Sam realizes.

“What? Went with who? Where?” Gabriel questions impatiently.

“Dean came to see me the other day,” Sam informs, surprised he hadn't mentioned it earlier. “He was upset about Alistair hounding him, so I told him to take a trip to Kisake's. She'd protect him while I was out and Alistair can't touch him there. I'm so sorry I didn't mention it before, I thought you would be busy with Castiel. I'll call for them once I get back home.”

“... They're safe?” Gabriel wonders.

Sam nods his affirmative and Gabriel lets out a sigh of relief. As long as they're safe, there's no reason to call them back so soon. Alistair has been a thorn in everyone's side for a while now, he has to be dealt with before Dean is safe to return. If anything, the last thing he wants is for Alistair to have a dragon chimera at his disposal. If he manages to mark Dean, that's _exactly_ what will happen. Gabriel can handle his daughter, he's never been afraid of what might happen should she be marked. Dean is another story. He has no control over the green-eyed male, no right to intervene, and Dean is far more powerful than he could ever hope to imagine. A dragon chimera than can control life? That's the last thing Alistair needs to mark.

“Hold off on calling him back,” Gabriel remarks before standing.

“What? Why?” Sam frowns.

“We need to eliminate the threat before bringing back the prize.”

“... Do I even want to know why you're referring to my brother as a prize?”

“Any alpha that marks him will have him at their disposal,” he points out. “They'll know what he is and what he's capable of. Alistair doesn't need to have a mate that powerful, he's no good. Crowley needs to be in charge of the Demon levels, it's just better that way.”

“... I don't want to know,” Sam sighs. “Just do what you're gonna do and leave me out of it.”

“... Let's go to the tavern!”

Before Sam can run away, which he's fully prepared to do, Gabriel grabs his wrist and drags him off. There isn't anything he can do but shake his head in exasperation. Unlike Dean, Sam has never been to the tavern and he's a bit curious to see this 'hunting board'. That's the only reason he goes along with the spastic male. When they come up to the building, pushing past the door without hesitation, the smell of the place smacks Sam in the face hard. Vomit, smoke, and liquor fill the room. It's not the most welcoming scent to one sensitive to the sense. He's tempted to step back into fresh air, yet the hold on his wrist doesn't relent.

“There he is,” Gabriel points out.

Sam's hazel eyes follow Gabriel's, locking on to a short man with dark hair and stubble. He's off in a corner drinking alone. He's never seen him before, so when Gabriel pulls him over to the table he doesn't hesitate to follow. They pass the hunting board, giving the taller male a few seconds to scan it, and then sit at the empty chairs opposite Crowley. The Demon level doesn't say anything at first, simply downing the rest of his drink and waving the waitress over. He orders another, plus one for Gabriel and Sam. When the dragon chimera opens his mouth to refuse it, Gabriel quickly kicks his leg to shut him up.

“Been a while, Loki,” Crowley remarks in a thick accent. “To what do I owe this rare pleasure?”

“I have a little time on my hands,” Gabriel offers, feigning an impish playfulness. “Got me thinking a bit. You know... I really hate Alistair. I'm sure that's no surprise, I'm almost positive no one likes him.”

“That's a pretty bold assumption.”

“Yeah, well... I hear things.”

“So, you're boredom brought you to me in order to complain?” Crowley asks. “That doesn't seem like you at all, Loki. I thought you better than that.”

Gabriel glances around, taking in those around them. They're not paying attention and no one seems very keen on joining them. He's not about to take any chances. With a snap of his fingers, an invisible wall is erected between them and the rest of the room. This gets Crowley's attention. Sam notes he seems nervous, shifting in his chair and clearing his throat. Obviously, when Gabriel starts using barriers he's up to something no one likes. The taller male wonders how many mischievous plots were mapped out within these barriers.

“Look, I'm not gonna pussyfoot around,” Gabriel remarks, tone hard and serious. “I don't like Alistair. He's rude, conniving, and breaks all the ancient rules to get what he wants. He was never a good leader and I want him gone. You would be next in line and, let's face it, you're far easier to deal with. I want to help you get rid of the last hurdle between you and the top. What do you say?”

“My, my, Loki,” Crowley comments in surprise. “This is a pleasant treat. It's true, I want to reach the top of the Demon level ladder. Alistair only has the first seat because he's slightly more powerful than myself. I have to wonder, though... what do you want in return for this favor? Nothing from you is free, or so I've heard.”

“I'll think of something later,” he waves off. “Right now, I need to remove the issue before bringing back my daughter.”

“... Do tell.”

Gabriel stops and sends a nervous glance toward Sam. He doesn't know where Hel and Dean have run off to, nor does he know how much he can tell Crowley without him figuring out the rest. Unlike Alistair, Crowley is extremely bright. It doesn't take much for him to put two and two together. Sam, thankfully, latches onto his train of thought and takes over.

“Alistair has been harassing my brother,” he states. “I don't appreciate it. I've worked hard to keep Dean safe from assholes like that, I won't see him fall to that dick. After the last attack on him, I sent him away with Hel as his companion. They're at our mother's place. Neither of them will be returning until Alistair is history.”

“He's looking to mate with your brother,” Crowley states. “It's no secret. It's also no secret that Dean has been less than accommodating. With the damage he's already sustained at the hands of your brother, I'd say there's a good chance he'll die before managing a mark. What's the issue?”

“If Dean gets pushed enough to kill him... he won't stop at Alistair,” Sam remarks quietly, eyes cast in an ominous shadow. “If this gets around, I'll kill you myself. But... Dean is...”

“A berserker,” Crowley smirks. “I was privy to a bit of gossip about the attack on him before... the rogue. Quite impressive that. Been a long time since there was a berserker in Eden, might turn out to be good entertainment.”

“If you can call the elimination of all alphas in Eden entertaining... then yeah, it'll be a hell of a show,” Sam scoffs.

Crowley doesn't answer that, his eyes questioning. Gabriel isn't about to get involved in that one, he knows exactly what that show will look like... It makes him want to puke. He's all for a good show, but that one is going to be too bloody for his tastes. To get their attention back on the task at hand, he clears his throat and glowers at the two.

“You can continue that horrid thought later,” he remarks. “Right now our main focus is Alistair. I want him gone, end of story. I don't care how you do it, but you're gonna do it. And _soon_. I want my daughter back in Eden where I can watch over her.”

“I can't just...”

“Do it!” Gabriel presses angrily, eyes lighting up. “Failure isn't an option. If you do happen to fail... the consequences will be deadly. Do I make myself clear?”

“... Crystal,” Crowley huffs.

“Good. As long as we're on the same page. Come on, Sammich, I need to get back to my baby. He should be waking soon. He'll be disoriented and panicky, I want to be there to calm him down before he hurts someone.”

“Castiel's evolving?” Crowley wonders curiously. “It's been a while since his last evolution. As I recall, the last time left him with a rather unusual ability. His awakening had the entire town plagued with blue fires for a week. What do you think will come with this one? Illusions? Mind reading? Are they going to announce it?”

“I hope not,” Gabriel sighs. “He doesn't need all that attention.”

“Tell me how it goes,” he remarks. “Should be interesting. Always is with your line.”

Gabriel waves him off, breaking the barrier and heading for the door. Sam hurries after him, thanking Crowley for the drinks beforehand. As interesting as blue flames are, that's not the hunter's main concern at the moment. Gabriel's stress about Hel's disappearance was surprising, though understandable, and as he's already upset over Castiel... things aren't looking good for Eden. As it stands, Sam understands he may be the only thing standing between Gabriel and anyone that may irritate him. It's a daunting realization. He may have mastered his hold over Dean, however small it may be, but the trickster god is an entirely different ball game.

“Hel is safe where she is, right?” Gabriel asks once more anxiously.

“Yes. There's no safer place.”

“... I trust you,” he sighs out after a stretch. “Please... don't give me reason not to.”

“I would never,” Sam assures quietly. “I swear to you, Kisake would never let anything happen to Dean or those he brings along. Besides, I'm pretty sure she likes you.”

“How do you know that?”

“You're still alive,” he points out with a smirk. “She would know by now you're interested in me. There have been a few betas that tried to catch my interest, none of which I was eager to mate with. Kisake has a nasty habit of intervening when that happens.”

“... What do you mean?” Gabriel wonders hesitantly.

“Well, she's usually a bit merciful toward betas. She kills them quickly,” Sam offers. “Alphas, on the other hand... Every alpha that's ever tried to force Dean down... well... they've been horribly tortured and then burned alive. Since you're an alpha chasing me, I can only imagine you would've met a similar fate had I not been interested in return.”

“... Thanks for that,” Gabriel murmurs, face pale.

Sam gives him a playful glance, making him wonder if the story is true. Then again, he's seen himself in Kisake more than once. His children have been in similar positions and he's acted just as badly, especially toward alphas chasing Hel. It's not five minutes after that realization that he processes exactly what Sam said. Sure there was the gruesome death he could've faced, but he also admitted he was interested in the trickster. With a new bounce in his step, he hurries after the taller male. Sam isn't the first to be interested in him, nor is he the first Gabriel has pursued... but it's the first time such a comment has ever made him so happy.

Inside the trickster's house, Fenrir and Jormungandr are keeping Castiel company. Fenrir is lounging in the armchair Gabriel once occupied, golden eyes sharp and attentive as he studies his baby brother. Every wince and twitch in his deep sleep has him on edge. Of the four, the baby is the most dangerous. None of them are delusional enough to think otherwise. Although he's more or less passive, when Castiel is angry... bad things befall those that catch his ire. He's likely the most like their father, made worse by the face his personality belies that.

“He's getting worse,” Jormungandr sighs, moping the sweat from Castiel's brow. “Are you sure this is just evolution? Maybe we should call Uncle Raphael, he might know what's happening.”

“Over my dead body,” Fenrir growls. “That pompous asshole isn't coming anywhere _near_ Cassy!”

“He could help...”

“No, he can't,” another voice remarks from behind them.

Gabriel is standing in the archway there, Sam at his side. It's strange to see their father with someone, so it takes them a moment to absorb that. Once it's sealed within their minds, the two ignore Sam's presence in favor of listening to their father. Of all those in Eden, Gabriel and his three older brothers have watched more evolutions than any. If Gabriel can't figure it out, then it's never been seen before... save for his father, Chuck.

“He's getting worse,” Jormungandr repeats in exasperation. “What should we do? We can't wait this out, it might be an illness on top of evolution.”

“There's not much we can do,” Gabriel sighs. “Cassy isn't one to catch cold easily, not even in this vulnerable state. Now... sympathetic illness is a whole different story. There isn't anyone he's that close to, though, save for you and your sister. Hel has never gotten a cold and you two are fine, so...”

“Poison,” Sam mutters after checking Cas over. “These are the symptoms of basilisk poison, I've seen them a couple times before. We had hunted one with out father once. The few victims we managed to give an antidote to acted just like this.”

“Where the hell would Hel get into basilisk poison?” Fenrir asks in shock.

“... Or Dean,” Sam remarks, face paling. “I think I need to take a trip, Dean might be in trouble.”

“I thought you said they were safe!” Gabriel says.

“They didn't get it there, I can assure you of that. All those that live around Kisake would never do something so dangerous. She would make sure to use them as an example, which means a harsher sentence than all of Dean's pursuers... they would live to repeat it for all eternity.”

Ice takes over the veins of those present, sending shivers all around. This time, there's no humor to Sam's features and no playfulness to his voice. Without a doubt, he's serious. Knowing how he would react himself, Gabriel doesn't think for a second that might be an exaggeration. Right now, however, he needs to go with Sam. If this is really what's going on, he has to take care of the problem's root before his baby can heal.

“You two stay with Cassy. Fen, you're in charge,” he states. “Don't let anyone in, don't leave him alone. And I mean no one! Not even family! I'll be back soon.”

“Where are you going?” Fen asks.

“I'm going with Sam,” he replies.

This surprises the taller male, however he doesn't outright deny the trickster. Although he has his reservations, Gabriel has proven trustworthy so far. He can't refuse to take him to his daughter. Once everything is set, Sam asks Gabriel if he has a basement. The ritual is complicated and he doesn't want to chance anyone seeing it. No one should be able to do it and it would bring up too many questions... and assumptions. Down in the basement, converted into a movie theater and game room, Sam pulls a knife from the back of his belt. It's elegant and obviously one made for rituals. Next, he draws a shallow cut in his hand and lets the blood drip to the white carpet. Gabriel bites back a comment on it, hoping he can snap it away later. He's never had blood tainted with magic on his carpet before.

“When the doorway opens, you need to keep hold of me,” Sam remarks. “If you let go, there's no telling where you'll end up.”

“No problem there!” Gabriel chirps. “Can I grab anywhere?”

“... You can hold my hand,” Sam frowns.

“... It's a start.”

Gabriel wraps his hand around Sam's uninjured one, entwining their fingers securely. A doorway lifts from the floor, a sheet of blood waiting to be walked through, and Sam pulls them into it. It's fast, the change in scenery, and the trickster almost throws up. After pushing down the urge, he takes in their surroundings. A temple lies in the distance, the grass around them littered with wildflowers and small trees. From a large group of bushes, a lizard the size of a large dog strolls. It acts as though it belongs there, shaking from head to toe in order to get rid of the water there. It catches sight of Sam and tilts its head to the side.

“Hey, Drago,” Sam greets. “Off for a morning swim? I heard the water is perfect this time of day... Really, I had no idea... Did you see Dean today? I know the lake is his favorite... No? That's odd. Have you heard anything? I mean... What? No way! Is he okay? Where is he?”

“Are you going insane?” Gabriel whispers. “Because I'd really like to be prepared for that. I mean, I am planning on caring for you for the rest of eternity... so... I think I should be notified about something so huge.”

“Uh, hang on a sec, Drago,” Sam blushes, turning to Gabriel. “Drago was swimming at the lake this morning. The temperature is always perfect at this time, because a dragon born of lava lives in a cavern beneath it. She's an insomniac, so she gets her sleep during the morning hours. When she sleeps, her body temperature rises and heats the lake. He hasn't seen Dean today, but he heard he arrived ill. He's about to tell me where to find him.”

“... You're talking... to a dragon? A full-blooded dragon?” Gabriel gawks. “Dragons don't talk to people anymore, not even their chimera counterparts.”

“Kisake raised us, Gabe,” Sam points out. “We grew up in this place.”

“that doesn't mean she knows that language,” he scoffs. “Wait... does she?”

“Obviously. Now hang on a sec, I want to find out where Dean is,” he murmurs, returning to the dragon before them. “I'm sorry, Drago, please continue... What? Oh, he's just an alpha looking to mate with me... I know he's Loki... Yes, mom knows... Sure, she likes him well enough. He's still alive, isn't he? Drago, please tell me where Dean is... The temple? You sure? I thought they would've placed him in the hospital dens... Okay, thanks! I'll come back and talk to you more soon, promise. Come on, Gabe, we're going to the temple.”

Throwing his hands up in defeat, the trickster follows Sam toward the temple in the distance. He's never been to this place, but he has an idea where it is. The only place he's never gone to is Shangri-La, because it's a place of peace protected by a vicious creature. Anyone that's ever come here has never returned... and it's not because they chose to live here. Gabriel has never felt the need to test his chances, there has to be at least one place he doesn't completely upheaval. He _does_ have his morals... once in a while, anyway.

As they walk, he sees more and more dragons crawling out of the brush. From tiny flying ones that glow neon colors, to enormous land roamers that look like rocks. It's an amazing sight that will stay with Gabriel forever. Sam notes his amazement in the face of these extinct creatures. It's fun to watch, as he was positive the other had seen it all. As they come closer to the temple, however, his humor melts away to be replaced by seriousness. Hel and Kisake are walking about the side of the building. There's no need for speech, as Gabriel's golden orbs pin onto his child immediately.

“Hel!” he calls out.

The two women look up and they all begin to meet in the middle of the path. When Gabriel reaches his daughter, he pulls her into his arms and squeezes tight. As the two are reunited, Kisake walks over to Sam. It's at that point, Sam and Gabriel catch sight of a large dragon the size of a horse. It's lying down, so it's much larger than it looks, and something small is curled up in it's folded arms. Kisake leads them over, petting the larger creature on the nose companionably. It's scales are shimmering and purplish, horns long and curved like a ram's, and the wings on its back are bat-like and a darker purple.

“Antaboga,” Sam greets. “Usually you're out patrolling the skies.”

In answer, the dragon bows his head. In his arms is a mass of black scales and feathers. Large green eyes open to gaze upon Sam, the tiny dragon struggling to stand before hobbling out of it's resting place. It's movements are slow and drunken, obviously labored from injury. Sam's eyes are filled with mixed emotions as he drops to his knees, reaching out to catch the hatchling when it stumbles and falls. Those present can only watch... one in confusion. When Gabriel opens his mouth to ask where Dean is, Sam speaks to silence him.

“Dean,” Sam whispers. “What happened to you?”

“Dean?” Gabriel utters, astounded. “That? That's your brother? It's just a baby!”

“We age differently,” Kisake comments. “Dean is physically an adult, because of his chimera genetics. In all actuality, however, he's just a baby. A very sick baby at the moment.”

“Hel, what happened?” Sam asks. “Dean isn't talking to me.”

“He hasn't spoken since he was first healed,” she admits. “I'm not sure why. He had breakfast, argued with me, and then fell silent. He's been a little off since then, like he's drunk or something.”

“Then it _was_ basilisk poison,” Sam sighs. “We hunted one with our father, that's when we learned how to make the antidote. We saved a few victims, but the healing process afterward was... difficult. There as a moment of lucidity, but their energy quickly went toward healing their body. How did this happen, Hel? Was it someone here?”

“No,” she states grimly. “We were caught in an altercation before arriving... he was poisoned by a blade in Eden. Scylla healed him here.”

“I want to know who did this,” Sam states, his tone filled with rage.

“You have no need for that knowledge,” Kisake remarks dismissively. “I will take care of it as soon as Hime is well again. I didn't expect you to come, though. I figured you would call for him...”

“Cassy is sick,” Gabriel remarks. “He's feeling Dean's illness even while evolving.”

Kisake is silent at that, surprised to say the least. Dean doesn't make many connections, but to have Castiel so close to him already that this would happen... it proves to be enthralling for the overprotective dragon mother. On one hand she's sad for Castiel's condition, but on the other she's elated her little omega may have found the mate intended for him. Only time can tell now.


	17. Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of playful conversation between Kisake and Gabriel, the small group takes their leave... Dean in tow. Upon reentering Eden, they're met by Gabriel's father and brothers. Thanks to Kisake's spells, Dean has been taken over by his base instincts. Unfortunately, that leads to an all out brawl with the older Angel levels. On the verge of losing, they're saved only by Castiel waking up. Once he gets Dean under control, they're given surprising news... The young Chimeras and human Hunter levels are being sent to stay at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm sorry it's been so long between updates, I really am. I started writing the sequel to my book (even though the first one has yet to be edited). It's taking up a lot of my free time. I'm just so psyched to be writing again. Not that I'm not writing when I'm doing so for all of you, but... I'm working with my characters XD I love my characters! I can only hope that one day someone will like them enough to completely destroy them through fanfiction XD I kind of wonder how others would perceive their relationships and personalities. Anyway, here's your update! Enjoy! Soak it up like the little addicts you possibly are XD Lmao. Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

Dean hasn't left Sam's side since his arrival, the tiny dragon staying curled upon his lap. They're all around the low table, a pot of tea in the center and small cups circling it. Kisake has been rather quiet, content to allow others to provide the conversation. She was surprised to see Sam, even more-so Gabriel, and couldn't help but allow the emotion to show. All these years Loki hasn't even attempted to visit her realm. She knew something was wrong when he showed.

“How bad is it?” Hel finally asks. “Cassy, I mean.”

“... He's feverish,” Gabriel provides. “Fen hasn't left his side. He and Jorgy are staying with him now.”

“Why haven't you asked Uncle Raphael for help?”

“There's nothing he can do. Castiel isn't sick, his mind is just telling him he is. It's all sympathy for Dean's current condition. And when it comes to evolutionary illness, the only thing to be done is wait.”

“I don't think I can do that, dad,” she admits quietly. “Cassy might be powerful, but he's also fragile. I'm afraid he won't make it through this one.”

“Don't think like that,” Kisake interjects firmly. “Castiel is stronger than you think. Dean wouldn't fall to just anyone, you know. Never before has he even _befriended_ an alpha. There's something about your little brother that pulls him in... that something will also help him through this stage in life.”

She has her doubts, however Gabriel doesn't seem as worried. Perhaps Hel is just underestimating her baby brother. As she attempts to calm herself down, Dean lifts up his head and gazes around the table. He's disoriented, it's painfully obvious in his eyes. Deciding it's best to just relax some more, he lays back down and huffs.

“Don't worry, Dean,” Sam remarks. “You'll be better in no time.”

Green eyes close and he falls back asleep, nuzzling into Sam's stomach before falling still. The trickster watches silently. He needs to get back to Eden soon. If Lilith attacks while he's away, no one will be able to protect the town. As it stands, Michael and Lucifer are still trying to find her current location. Kisake can sense the unease within him, yet says nothing. She's well aware of the affairs outside her realm, as she is aware of Lilith's location. This isn't her problem, though. Her children are safe within the walls of her kingdom, she has no need to protect any other.

“I need to get home,” Gabriel sighs. “Someone needs to protect Eden and I'm the only one strong enough to. Can I just get back the way I normally would, or do I need to open that fancy door again?”

“You're free to leave as per usual,” Kisake remarks. “The doorway is only needed to gain access.”

“Aren't you afraid of someone else getting in?” Hel wonders.

“Not at all. There's only a few keys and they only respond to certain people. Even should they be stolen or even used to harm these two, no one would be able to pass through unless I or they deem them worthy.”

“... What if they're unconscious and someone just jumps into the portal with them?” Gabriel challenges curiously.

“It wouldn't work,” Kisake chuckles. “My eyes see all. I check those waiting at the portal for entrance, I alone hold control over their access. Should I not want them here, I would separate them from my children and cast them away. If I'm unable to break their hold, I have a default area the portal will open. Like you, Loki, my mind works to find a weakness. I have already seen all there could be and taken them into account.”

“... Challenge accepted,” Gabriel grins widely. “I'll figure out a way to get in here without them, you wait and see. I really never felt the need before, but now I'll be trying like hell!”

“Sounds like a wonderful game,” Kisake smirks, just as excitedly. “I do hope we play soon.”

Gabriel lifts a hand and gets ready to snap his fingers, but Sam places a hand over his. Surprise reflects on the trickster's face, gold eyes taking in his new interest. Sam is watching Dean upon his lap, the other snoozing peacefully. He wasn't aware Dean was so sick, however he can't stay here to care for him. He needs to get back and help Crowley get rid of Alistair. With regret in his eyes, he gazes over at Gabriel.

“I'm going back with you,” he remarks.

“What? Don't you want to stay with your brother?”

“Of course I do,” Sam sighs. “But I need to make sure Eden is safe for him to return to.”

“He won't let you leave,” Hel interjects. “Look at him! You try and leave without him and he'll bite you. Trust me, he's just immature enough to do so... he bit me earlier.”

“I don't know what else to do,” the taller Winchester hisses. “I want to take care of him, but I have to make sure he isn't coming back to an enraged alpha looking to claim him! He's going to be weak and vulnerable when he returns, he won't want me to dote on him so he'll start sneaking away! I won't be around to protect him! What do you want me to do!”

“I can offer a solution,” Kisake comments. “As much as I'm against you and Dean returning to that deathtrap, I understand why you would want to. As such, I know a spell or two to keep him in a human form while healing.”

“... But... he heals faster in this form,” Sam says uncertainly.

“True, and that won't change. I can keep him in his human form while allowing his animal form to continue healing him. All it takes are a couple well placed sigils.”

“Please,” Sam requests.

Kisake nods and gets up, walking around the table to kneel beside her children. One of her nails elongates and sharpens, a diamond claw in a petite finger. She takes it to Dean's scaled shoulder, drawing a strange symbol pasted the scales. Afterward, she draws another on his opposing wrist. He changes back into a human form. When he opens his eyes, however, his pupils are black slits. There's no doubt he's still exhausted, weariness shows in his features. Hel is thankful he's still in his pajamas, though she'll never know how. It must be a dragon thing.

“Now, I must warn you, Ouji,” she starts. “These sigils are a blessing... and a curse. He'll heal quickly while in human form, but his dragon instincts will surface in him. You need to be careful who goes near him, especially with his tendency to attack alphas. Castiel should be fine, Dean gravitated toward him before all this. I, myself, would keep him locked up until he's done healing. But we both know how that ends, don't we?”

“In flames,” Sam smirks. “I'll watch over him. Thank you, mother. I hate to leave you so soon, but...”

“I know,” she smiles. “Life beckons. Just be careful, Ouji... Eden isn't as safe as everyone thinks. Lilith is a mighty foe to take on, don't stand in her way. And if you should decide to... don't hold back.”

The last part is a breath, a lick of fire slithering out between her parted lips. Sam has heard that tone before, it's Kisake's 'don't fuck with me' tone. Anything said with it is an order, not a request or warning. It doesn't matter if the whole of Eden learns of their blood, should they decide to be the selfless hunters they always are... they need to let loose _all_ their fury, not just that learned from their father. Sam nods hesitantly, relaying that he understands, and lifts Dean into his arms. The other sleeps peacefully, one hand clinging to Sam's t-shirt. Hel tells the woman good-bye and hurries after her father, thanking her for the hospitality and inviting her to visit Helheim when she gets a chance. They grab hold of Gabriel and they're gone in the blink of an eye.

When they arrive back in Eden, they're surprised to see a small welcome wagon. Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, and Chuck all linger around the arena waiting. At the sight of the group, Chuck stands and smiles. It's a guarded smile, as though he's hiding something, and Gabriel immediately knows there's going to be work to do. He whines in irritation, kicking the ground with his foot. As childish as the action is, Sam can do nothing but worry. Kisake mentioned something about Lilith, which means her arrival is close. She never would've wasted her breath for anything else.

“Castiel is still asleep,” Chuck smiles. “I would like to move him to the school dorms.”

“Those dorms haven't been used since Lucy went bat-shit crazy,” Gabriel remarks. “And that was only because of the eminent threat he posed to Eden. They're not used unless a war is going on. Why move him?”

“I'm actually relocating _all_ the students,” he adds quietly. “That includes Dean and Sam.”

“Wait, why..?”

“Because Lilith is close,” Sam informs. “Kisake wouldn't have mentioned it unless she was.”

“... I can't leave Cassy,” Gabriel stresses. “And my children won't either. They're not allowed in...”

“I've granted them access,” Chuck responds quickly. “They're still my grand-kids, I would never leave them in harm's way. They'll be sheltered with the rest of the youths.”

“I can fight!” Hel remarks stubbornly. “I have an _army_ to back me up! Let me stay!”

Gabriel sighs and sets a hand on her shoulder. The contact stills her, those eyes gazing over to gauge his expression. He seems defeated, which doesn't settle well with her. Loki is never defeated, he always stands back up and brushes off the dirt before trying another approach. This time there is no other approach. He'll protect his children, that's all that matters to him.

“Hel, please go with them,” he says. “You need to keep your brothers out of trouble... and look out for Sam. Can you do that for me?”

“We would fight for Eden,” she states confidently. “You know the three of us are more than enough to defeat one enemy.”

“This isn't just one enemy, honey,” he sighs. “Lilith was Lucifer's daughter. She has power no one here could ever begin to fathom. I don't want my children falling to her, so just... please go with Sam. He'll take care of you, I'm sure.”

There's an emotion in gold eyes, one that's begging her. He can't fight like he wants to if he's too busy tailing his children. Understanding her help would only hinder him, she gives a sharp nod and steps over to Sam. By this point, Dean is beginning to stir. The atmosphere is stifling in its negative vibes, setting badly upon his shoulders. When greens eyes open, he takes in the scene a bit at a loss. It takes only a few seconds for him to fall into instinct. What he sees are four powerful alpha Nightmares surrounding his brother and a nervous Sam holding him. Within his draconian mind, it clicks as 'threat to alpha'. That leaves only one course of action as far as he's concerned. Dean bares his teeth, the canines now sharpened nicely, and growls in a menacing manner.

The reaction isn't expected, leaving the four off guard and confused. Before Sam can get a good hold on his brother, Dean is no longer in his arms. Instead, he shows himself behind the four. Sam opens his mouth to stop him, yet Chuck is faster. When the clawed hand is thrust toward his back, he leaps out of the way. It's not a graceful dodge and he careens into a few folding chairs, but he's alive and that's a plus. The attack doesn't end there and Michael is soon on the defensive with Lucifer.

“Dean!” Sam shouts. “Not a threat! They're friends!”

The hunters body stills, his head tilting in contemplation. They're alphas, alphas are no friends of his. With another growl, he dives for Lucifer. Michael knocks him off balance, saving his brother from a nasty blow. Dean should've tripped, should've fallen from the loss of center. That doesn't happen. Instead, he twists his body around and flips onto his feet. Green eyes glare at the duo from his solid crouch, taking in their movements and expressions. He's reading them, Sam knows as much. He tries once more to stop his brother, but he didn't expect Dean to be running on his animal power levels as well. Sam isn't able to knock him out with those sigils on.

“Damn it,” he hisses to Gabriel. “He's too strong like this, I can't put him to sleep.”

“What should we do? If I try, he'll see me as an enemy.”

“... I don't think there's anything we _can_ do,” Sam groans. “He's not listening to me, he can't get over the fact they're alphas.”

“Why does that matter?”

“Dean has an automatic 'kill alpha' switch that won't turn off. He hates them with a passion, they've degraded him with every breath in his direction. The only one he doesn't seem to mind is Castiel, but... well...”

“He's sick. I get it.”

He sighs in frustration, yet his stance changes quickly. In a snap he's standing at full height, a shiver wracking his spine. Just as he's about to say something, the sky overhead turns black as night. Over the sun is a moon of blood, the stars blaring to life in blue fires. Dean stops in his tracks, one hand wrapped around Michael's throat, and looks up. The stars begin to fall from the sky, comets of flames seeking a target. Gabriel isn't worried, he knows this is all an illusion. Illusions are nothing new for his little guy, it would seem his talent has just opened up to a massive span. It's strange that such a long evolution opened such a small door. Just as that thought leaves him, however, one of the stars hits... and sets fire to the stands.

“Oh shit!” Gabriel gasps out. “Not just an illusion! Pops! Emergency! Cassy opened a _hell_ of a door!”

He's already on the move, eager to snuff out the blazing fire before it gets too out of hand. Sam isn't too far behind, the two using every water and ice spell they know of. With their attention turned, Dean is left to deal with the three alphas he's targeted. With Michael still grasped by the throat, he raises his free hand. Nails transform into diamond sharp claws, ready to gouge out eyes if need be. As he strikes, Lucifer grabs his wrist and pulls back. He doesn't give, yet can't follow through either. It's a battle that's at a standstill and Dean isn't happy about it. As the stars continue to fall, setting the village of Eden aflame, a silhouette appears in the archway. The flames have spread to overtake the archway to the arena, yet this figure just steps right through them. It's Castiel, finally awake and stronger from it.

He doesn't bother to pay any mind to the others, simply walks straight toward Dean. Michael is struggling with the iron grip and Lucifer is trying his hardest to hold off the claws, but Dean isn't giving in. He's determined to destroy these alphas for threatening Sam. Gabriel and Sam finally douse the fires on the bleachers, rushing for those by the entrance. That's when they see Castiel. The two skid to a stop, eyes large at the blank gaze they're given. Castiel walks passed them, reaching for Dean without an ounce of hesitation. Sam knows this isn't going to go well, Dean's instincts are childish at the moment. He won't take not getting his own way lightly. When Castiel's hand makes contact with the arm holding Michael. Dean snarls at the touch, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“No,” Cas murmurs quietly. “You're safe... _Sam_ is safe... let them be, they're not the threat you need to be focused on.”

He hesitates, and then drops his captive. Michael gasps for breath and Lucifer kneels down beside him. Their eyes pin Dean to his spot, yet he doesn't see them. Instead, he takes in the feel of Castiel's hand. Slowly, he drops the arm grasped. When Castiel goes to pull away, however, he places his free hand atop the blue-eyed man's. He doesn't remove it, daring to move closer and wrap his other arm around Dean's waist. The other stands with his venomous green glare upon the two alphas at his feet. The sensation of ice in their veins is undeniable, leaving the two ancient Angel levels at a loss. They've never once felt such an uncontrollable fear before. Dean is a Nightmare on a whole new level, nothing like his ancestors before him. He's evolved to a point Lilith may have hit so many years ago... which leads them to worry about the alpha population in Eden.

“I'm tired,” Dean mutters.

“You're sick,” Castiel points out. “Come with me, we'll recover together. Okay?”

“... Yes.”

Dean is led back to Sam and Gabriel, Castiel's blue eyes sparking with the power of a new talent. The realistic illusions have only ever been opened to Gabriel and his Norse mother, Freya, so this rare gift has the trickster overwhelmed with pride. He'll have to call his mother later and spread the news! The two of them could change the world with just a snap and now Castiel can do the same. Although he finds it to be a blessing, his brothers are quickly beginning to think it may be a curse... for them, at least. They follow Dean with wary eyes, unwilling to let their guard down once more. He's never been this aggressive before, so they're eager for an explanation from Sam. Castiel stops at his side, one hand reaching over to grasp Gabriel's shirt tail in a childish manner.

“You okay?” Gabriel wonders.

“Yes,” his youngest answers. “I just... want to be close.”

Gabriel smiles and wraps an arm around his child's shoulders. Dean sends him a sour look, however that's as far as that goes. He knows Sam is interested in the other, not to mention he's Castiel's father. It's perfectly normal for a parent to get so close to their child. Had he been anyone else, though, Sam has no doubt Dean would attempt to get rid of them. As it stands now, he has to think on his feet... and quickly. He can't let anyone know Dean's mix, it's not an option.

“What's going on?” Chuck frowns.

“Dean's sick. I mean, he was... he's still getting better,” Sam rushes. “Alistair attacked him and he was poisoned by basilisk venom, but Kisake knows a really good healer and they managed to catch it in time. She placed a couple sigils on him to help him heal faster, but they draw on his base instincts.”

“Unfortunately, his base instincts say 'kill all alphas',” Gabriel provides. “He's had a rather brutal past with alphas, they didn't leave a good impression on him.”

“Obviously!” Michael bites out.

A soft growl comes from Dean, causing them to back up once more. It won't take much to get the shorter Winchester back on the offensive... and Sam isn't even _trying_ to hold him back. Truth be told, he's sort of hoping his brother will beat down Raphael. Although the other stood to the side with Chuck during the first attack, Sam is still pissed he basically threw Dean to Alistair while he was in the hospital.

“... He's not going to attack again, is he?” Chuck wonders cautiously.

“Not if he doesn't feel like I'm being threatened... or Cas is being taken away,” Sam adds as an afterthought. “He's become rather fond of him.”

“I can't let him into the safety of the school if he's going to kill the students,” the other frowns. “You can keep him under control?”

“If I can't, Castiel can,” Sam assures.

“Good. I'll open the portal for you,” he comments. “The others have already been moved.”

“Why are we going to the school?” Castiel asks in confusion.

Hel puts a hand on his shoulder, leading him away from Gabriel in answer. His eyes become large and tries to get back to his father. He's not used to being without Gabriel after an evolution, he's still too young for that. Sensing his fear, Dean grabs Hel and throws her away like a rag doll. She manages to twist her body to land on her feet, though. Irritated at his anger directed toward her, she drops the illusion over her decayed half. Without the illusion constantly drawing from her power, she's given an unimaginable boost. Her presence weighs heavily upon the entire arena, cracking the walls and sending ripples along the sand. Dean is prepared to fight to the death if need be, crouching and at the ready for a good fight. It doesn't last, however, as Castiel is quick to reign him back in.

Dean relaxes beneath his grip, standing tall once more and turning his back on Hel. With a disappointed huff, she replaces the illusion. Gabriel is afraid to let Castiel leave him, yet knows it's necessary. Hel will take good care of him as she always has. Footsteps pounding against the cobblestone walkway catch their attention, all eyes turning toward the entrance. Fenrir and Jormungandr enter, gasping for breath after the long run to catch up with Castiel. They bend over and try to slow their heart rate, Fenrir holding up a hand to motion for patience. Once they manage to calm themselves, they jog over to their father.

“Did we miss anything good?” Fenrir wonders.

“Dean tried to kill your uncles,” Gabriel offers with a shrug. “Not his best performance, but it was rather entertaining while it lasted.”

“Good,” Chuck interrupts. “You're all here. I'll open the portal for you.”

“Portal? For what?” Jormungandr asks.

“You're all going to the school,” Gabriel remarks, no room for argument. “I want you all to be on your best behavior, understand? Hel is in charge while I'm gone.”

They open their mouths to argue, yet they're silenced by their sister. She's in no mood for further distractions. With features twisted in petulance, the two nod their understanding. With that, Chuck raises his hands to open the school's portal. Sam waits, mulling things over in his mind. It's odd that Kisake would waste her breath in a warning, yet Lilith still hasn't made an appearance. Usually warnings like those warrant immediate action. As the portal sparks to life, Sam's hazel eyes glance toward the arena's entrance... and the town beyond. Darkness is falling at the edges of the forest Gabriel is protecting. He knows the town is in for a serious attack, but... he doesn't sense the presence of a Lamia. Instead, he latches on to Chimeras with dark hearts. If Lilith isn't with her horde of henchmen, then were is she?

“Okay, the portal's open,” Gabriel remarks. “Hel, don't hesitate to protect or discipline. Take care of Sam for me. I can't be there to make sure they're safe and you're my strongest, I'm counting on you.”

“I understand, pops,” she smiles. “You have nothing to worry about, the school will be safe with me there.”

“Sammich, I wish I could go with you,” he starts.

“Don't worry about it,” Sam smirks, kissing him on the head. “I could survive without you before now and I'm sure your absence isn't going to impede that survive now, no offense.”

“None taken,” Gabriel chuckles. “Okay, off you go.”

He ushers his children to the portal, all of which are desperate to cling to him. While two are eager to get in a fight, one just wants to be with his father. Sam takes them all under his wing, something Gabriel is beyond grateful for, and leads them toward the portal. Hel is already there with Dean. The older Winchester has no clue what's going on right now, his green orbs too busy gazing out over the forest between the arena and the town. He can see the growing darkness as well. His body is tense, ready to fight, and Sam is worried he'll bolt in order to speed up that war. He doesn't, instead waiting for his brother to leave. As one, they all cross over into the school. The room is quiet and tense, the portal closing behind them. Outside the room, they hear hushed whispers and crying. Curious as to what's going on, they all make their way over to the door. A few students dressed as Hunter levels are there, staring at a couple Chimera with weapons. Sam realizes all too late that the fight wasn't meant to start in town... the school has already been taken.


	18. On the Offensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the school and locked in a warzone created by Lilith, Sam and Dean need to figure out how to get back to Eden. With Gabriel's children there, it won't be long before Lilith finds something to use against him. Determined to foil her plans as best they can, the two head out into the school... and Hel gets to work cloaking hers and her brothers' presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit it now... I'm a horrible person ^^: As much as I love this story, I had a couple other great ideas... and I got bored. I'm going to finish this fic, but it'll only have a couple more chapters. I think I cut corners in the battles, but tried to balance out the lack of action with a bit of awesomeness. I'm so sorry, but I just don't have the capacity to work on three things at once... I can barely do two T^T Anyway, here's your update. Please don't flame me T^T Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

Their response is to head back to the portal quietly, however Hel stops them with a hissed warning. They're just in time to move away before the portal crumbles. It's an attempt to protect those within the school... though there's nothing that will protect them from what's taken over. Trapped in the overrun school, the small group barricades the door. Afterward, they seat themselves at the back of the room to come up with a plan.

“What are we gonna do?” Castiel wonders, more curious than scared.

“Kill them all!” Dean says adamantly.

“Uh... no,” Sam frowns. “Reign it in, Dean. We don't have time to babysit your base instincts.”

“... Sorry,” he murmurs, disappointed.

“We need to save the school,” Hel responds. “This isn't what Lilith wants, she wants Eden. For the most part, Eden is the village we live in. This is just base camp. With all their youth held hostage, gramps will have to do exactly as she wants. I'm shocked he didn't think of that already.”

“He probably thought it was impossible to find,” Fenrir shrugs. “I know pops and I tried once and we got lost somewhere in the Himalayas or something.”

“Look, like it or not we're the only ones that can stop this,” Hel states pointedly. “We have no other choice. When she finds out we're here, all hell will break loose. We're almost as powerful as pops and she knows we don't play by his rules.”

They talk in hushed voices for a while, Sam and Cas pulling Dean back into the huddle every now and then. He's grown tired of talking, his instincts screaming at threats just outside their haven. Sam is sorely tempted to just let him go, yet knows he won't differentiate between friend and foe. That's the only thing keeping Lilith's goons safe. He's tried far too hard to keep Dean safe to let their secret slip now.

“Cassy can do it,” Fenrir points out. “He just unlocked dad's world altering talent, he can just create a baddy to kick ass.”

“He's too young for something like that,” Hel snaps quietly. “He doesn't have that talent mastered enough to even try without dad to supervise! I can always bring up my army...”

“And practically send out invitations to scatter? I don't think so. Your army will tell her without a doubt that we're here. She'll let her squad keep us busy and get away.”

“... I think I have an idea,” Sam smirks.

They listen intently to him as he draws out a game plan. Dean doesn't interrupt, he knows Sam has always been the better one when it comes to strategy. While Sam is more the planning type, Dean is the 'act now, think later' type. It works well for him, so he's not about to change it. Ready to jump into the fray, he watches Sam and Cas carefully. The brunette slowly inches away from them, bolting just before they notice his distance. It doesn't work, as Cas already shoots a hand out to grab him. Foiled, Dean groans in irritation.

“I want to go,” he growls out.

“We're not done yet,” Sam sighs in exasperation. “You can't just go beating down every alpha you see...”

“Why?”

“Because they're not all bad!”

“... Not to you,” Dean points out. “Name one good thing they've ever done for me.”

“I take damn good care of you!” Sam snaps. “Now sit your ass down and listen!”

“Don't... tell me what to do,” Dean glowers. “The _only_ reason I listen to you is because you're my brother... remember that.”

A cold chill plays along Sam's spine, but not as bad as it does the others. With his instincts swimming at the surface, Dean has turned darker in attitude. It isn't lost on those that have come to know them. Castiel doesn't seem fazed by it, contently holding the other's hand. It's a way to keep Dean under control without him feeling controlled. He's quickly learning the tricks Sam has worked out, though they seem more effective coming from Cas in his current state.

“I want to go out,” Dean presses.

“I'm tired,” Cas yawns. “Can't we just sleep first?”

“You just woke up,” Fenrir complains.

“He'll be tired for the rest of the day,” Hel informs. “And his power will be directed toward healing, he won't be able to help much. One of us will have to watch over him... keep him safe.”

Something slams against the door, voices shouting at those inside. Though they don't know who they're after, they've realized there are some stragglers hiding there. With a yelp of panic, Gabriel's children scramble for a hiding place. Their plan utilizes the fact they haven't been identified. As they duck behind desks, Dean and Sam stay put. Lilith doesn't know them, so it wouldn't hurt for them to be seen. The door is finally forced open, three large alphas rushing in. That's all it takes and Dean's pupils dilate. His body moves before Sam can grab hold, appearing behind the trio in the blink of an eye. They don't know what hit them.

One minute they're about to apprehend Sam. Then next, Dean has one in a choke hold and kicks another in the face. The blow lands with enough force to knock him out, leaving only one free. Ignoring the obvious threat before him, the last alpha attempts to take out Dean. It was a mistake he isn't conscious long enough to regret. Dean just stares at him and it's lights out, the bloodline of an Extant-Dragon shutting down his mind faster than an exhausting day. It's about that moment the body in his arms goes limp. He throws it to the ground, stepping over the three unconscious men to reach Sam.

“I'm bored,” he whines. “These guys weren't strong enough, I want a stronger opponent.”

“We'll find one,” Sam smiles in assurance. “Remember, we're going to explore the school. I'm sure we'll come across someone that can satisfy your blood-lust.”

“Let's go!” Dean cheers.

“You guys gonna be okay?” Sam asks.

“We'll be fine,” Hel remarks. “I'll start working on a spell to cloak us. We'll catch up with you once I manage it. I don't want to chance Lilith finding us while Cas is down, I can't risk his safety.”

“Understood. I'll take Dean on a walk.”

Castiel is visibly upset about their leave, however he says nothing. He's aware his power isn't up to par yet, weakened with the long sleep and outburst upon waking, so he'll let Sam watch over Dean for now. Although he's quiet, his siblings can sense his reluctance. If things weren't so grave, they would pick on him for having a crush. As it stands, Fenrir just ruffles his hair affectionately. It's the best assurance he can give at the moment. The sound of the door shutting seems almost final to the younger sibling, his brows dipping as his blue eyes reflect hurt.

Outside the room, Dean and Sam head down the hall. The pictures that line the walls are whispering, spirits peeking from within their portraits every now and then. It's surprising, however neither brother really pays them attention. As far as they know, Lilith has recruited the help of Chimeras and not spirits. After the third leans out of her frame, a small girl with brown pigtails, Sam turns to address them.

“I'm sorry we don't have the time to talk,” he offers. “We're here to save the school. Do you happen to know where Lilith is?”

“The nasty woman with half her body a snake?” she asks.

“Yes, the Lamia.”

“She's in the gym. She made a huge throne and she's sitting on it now,” the girl responds. “Mr. Chuck is going to be really mad when he finds out she ruined the school.”

“I'll try to fix it before he finds out.”

She smiles at that, pointing him in the right direction before reentering her picture. It isn't long before the string of whispers is sending out a warning to others, one speaking of two men that will help. At a branch in the corridor, a woman with a sunhat and flowing dress calls to them. With an elegant wave of her hand, she beckons them closer.

“The auditorium is to your left,” she informs. “But be careful, she doesn't sit alone. There are groups of her nasty henchmen all over the school. There's also rumor that Lilith will be leaving the school and heading to Eden not long from now. There isn't much chance of you reaching her before then, but at least you can weaken her hold on Chuck.”

“Thank you,” Sam smiles, grateful for the warning. “We'll do all we can to ensure she doesn't win.”

“It's much appreciated. Now, off you go. Remember, there's a group of men down that way. Be careful you don't get hurt, Chuck would never forgive us.”

Pulling his older brother along, Sam carefully trails down the hall. True to her word, there are about ten men gathered around. Off to the side, bars of light seal away a bunch of students. It's obvious they're scared and panicked, calling out for help and begging to be released. Their captors refuse to even talk to them. A few are playing cards, another couple laughing up a storm at their helpless captives, and the rest are chatting as though it's just another day.

“Okay, Dean,” Sam whispers. “Distract them until I get the captives loose. Can you do that?”

“What do I look like, a beta?” he scoffs. “Don't worry, I know how to manipulate twenty times better than a beta. Not to mention I know how alphas think. I'll be fine. Just be quick, or I'll have to hurt someone.”

With a nod of understanding, Dean turns toward the group. It takes him only half a second to adopt a weak and scared facade. It isn't often he goes with the scared beta act, but when he does he plays his targets like fiddles. Sam steps up to a picture and speaks to the woman that resides inside it. If he's going to get those students out before Dean has a meltdown, he'll need help.

Dean saunters over to the group, all eyes turning on him. His green eyes are large and almost pleading, hands fidgeting with the seam of his shirt, and his steps are anything but confident. It draws in the alphas before him easily. He's careful to keep a good amount of distance between himself and them, knowing how quickly they'll try to apprehend him should he get near. It appears as though he's nervous and confused, like he's not sure who to trust. That only makes this act more natural.

“I... I can't find my alpha,” he states quietly, forcing his tone to tremor in fear. “C-can you help me?”

“Awe, poor little thing,” one man remarks, a lecherous smirk on his lips. “Why don't you come on over here and we'll help you out.”

“I... I don't... think I can trust you, though,” he remarks. “The school has been taken over. What if... What if you're with them?”

“Well, a bad alpha is better than no alpha.”

“My alpha's not bad! We just got separated!”

As they try to convince Dean his alpha left him, Sam sneaks past them. He's quiet on his feet, reaching the door and thanking any god he can think of it's away from the group. Shushing those on the other side of the bars, he scopes out the spell used. It's not a strong one, not for him anyway, and it's easy enough to dispel... but he doesn't want the students to rush out in panic. That'll only draw attention to him and get Dean hurt.

“I'm going to let you out,” he whispers. “You need to be quiet and quick, understand? I'm not going to endanger my brother's life for your freedom.”

“Don't worry, we'll be quiet,” a woman assures. “I have the ability called 'Hush'. It blacks out any and all noise around me. I can control the area it spans, so I'll make sure no one is heard.”

“Perfect. Does anyone know a safe place inside the school to hide?”

“Well... there's the houses,” a boy shrugs. “You need a password to get in... and the ghosts can be pretty nasty when they're protecting those inside. From what I heard, no one wants to go near the houses.”

“Great,” Sam smirks. “You guys head to the houses, okay? Be careful, let the spirits guide you around any enemies. My brother and I are going to free the others, maybe shut down this operation.”

“By yourself?”

“We're stronger than we look,” he smirks. “Okay, stand back and get ready.”

The woman, the white lioness they saw upon entering Eden, gives a nod. Just as Sam reaches for the bars, she throws up her ability. It's like a sensory deprivation tank, the only sound in his ears the thump of his own heart. Slowly, the students are directed out of the room and down the hall. Sam watches them as they disappear down an adjacent hallway. As they move, he notes that their attention moves over to Dean. The other is now playing a twisted form of keep away from the alphas. Every time they get near him, he scampers away.

The second the captives are out of harm's way, Sam signals Dean. His attitude changes on a dime, reverting to aggression. Rage, built up through taunting and catcalls, explodes from him in a wave of fire. His figure is silhouetted within the fires, the blaze quickly eating up the distance between himself and Sam. The younger isn't afraid, he was born of fire, but he's worried about the portraits around them. The ghosts there won't be as resistant. Thankfully, Dean redirects the flames away from them. Blinded by the smoke, they never suspect the crushing weight upon their chests. Slowly they suffocate... and it isn't all the smoke. Just before they're dead from the lack of oxygen, Dean closes glowing green eyes. The fires burn out, the smoke clearing, and the floor is covered in unconscious bodies.

“Let's drag them into their own cell,” Sam says. “It'll keep them out of our hair for a while.”

“Okay,” Dean grins.

Waving his hand, the bodies begin to rise like corpses from a grave. The group trudges toward the open doorway. Sam chuckles at the show, stepping over to stand beside his brother. Once the group is safely put away, Sam snaps his fingers and bars of lava pour from the top of the doorway. Afterward, they head down the hallway for yet another confrontation. Surprisingly, that bunch is already beaten.

“Whoo! Take that, assholes!” a redhead whoops in joy.

“... Who the hell is that?” Dean mutters.

“Charlie, you can't shout like that,” a lanky male hisses. “There might be more!”

“Let them come! I'll beat the shit out of them, too!”

The two suddenly realize they're being watched. The male, sporting features of a wolf, changes into a vicious canine with bloody fangs. His companion, the redhead with paint splattered all over her, throws a couple cards on the floor. They shine and shatter, the light twisting around to form two new figures. One is a centaur, large and carrying a wicked bow already notched with an arrow. The other is tall and slender fairy, an army of tiny lights floating about her body.

“Who the hell are you!” the redhead demands.

“I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean,” Sam offers cautiously. “Are you working for Lilith?”

“Are you?”

“Fuck no!” Dean retorts.

“... Good,” she comments. “Then we're on the same side. I'm Charlie Bradbury, Hunter level, and that's Garth. He's my buddy, but everyone thinks he's my pet... well... for obvious reasons. No offense, Garth.”

The wolf's ears lay back and he whines, a semblance of a complaint. Sam is a little confused, as he understood that humans that reach Hunter level couldn't use magic. This girl, however, uses it flawlessly. The cards she has are unique, the creatures they spawn all the more so. It would seem she catches his befuddlement easily, a large grin taking over her face.

“That's Gilda,” she informs, walking over to kiss the fairy. “I made a contract with her a few years ago. She's also my girlfriend.”

“She lives in a card,” Dean points out.

“She doesn't have to, the card is just a portal. It's so I can call on her when we're apart,” Charlie smiles. “The centaur is a friend of hers. In her world, there are millions of mythical creatures. Each one created a card I can use to call on them. It's a doorway of sorts. I have a card for everything, I swear. Even a unicorn for healing magic! They only answer me, though, so if they're stolen no one can use them and they'll come right back.”

“I've never heard of this sort of magic before,” Sam frowns.

“Fairies are extremely picky about who they bless,” the redhead chuckles. “The only reason I got the blessing was because we fell in love.”

Footsteps down the way catch their attention, Garth sprinting that way in order to scout. At first, Sam is worried about him. That fear is killed, however, when Charlie explains that one of his abilities is hiding his nature. Everyone that sees him will assume he's a dog or regular wolf. It helps on scouting missions, making them a rather unstoppable team. She also adds that her knowledge of role-playing and strategy games helps even more. Her peppy personality is infectious, leaving Dean eager to 'play' some more... and giving Sam a headache at the thought. When Garth returns, he leaps forward and raises his head in a howl. Gilda sends her fairy army toward the approaching enemy, the centaur galloping to their other side in order to get ready for attack.

“This is fucking awesome!” Charlie states giddily. “I love a good hunt!”

“Me, too!” Dean cheers with her.

Sam can already tell this combination is going to be one from Hell. With an exasperated sigh, he jogs over to the wolf and casts out his sight around the corner. The group is about the same size as the last, all armed and ready to maim. Unfortunately for them, Dean will likely be the only one doing that. As they come closer, the little army engages. Slowly, they start dropping from sleep dust. Garth rushes forward, immune to the magic the fairies use, and leaps. Bouncing off one man, he flips and lands on another's head. The acrobatic grace impresses the Winchester brothers.

“He's such a show off sometimes,” Charlie laughs. “Come on! No sense in letting him have all the fun!”

From her back, she pulls out a slim staff and rushes forward to join the fray. Unable to help himself, Dean hurries in as well. Shaking his head, Sam walks forward. He's not eager to fight, but he has to make sure Dean doesn't overdo it. He tends to conveniently forget his own strength.

The battle doesn't last long, leaving both Dean and Charlie upset at the end. They're so similar in personality, it's almost scary. The second the battle ends, Garth takes human form again and the three gravitate to Sam. Just as they're about to make plans for the next assault, a spirit drifts from their portrait. He's a shy thing, small and young, but there seems to be something important he has to say. Sam turns to him, smiling brightly at the newcomer. Charlie and Garth move forward, but Dean stills them. Sam knows what he's doing, they'll only complicate things.

“Hey, little guy,” Sam grins. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

“I... uh... they said... they said to tell you... L-Lilith is gone. She l-left for Eden,” he stammers out. “The enemy has lessened, though. Thank you. O-only a couple more camps are left.”

“And we'll dispatch them as well,” Sam assures.

“B-but... Lilith has a plan,” he says quickly. “Sh-she's going for Lucifer! If he turns on his f-family... they... they'll just... They can't stop that pairing. You need to stop her!”

“And we will,” he says firmly. “But first we need to gather our number... which means defeating those present. Trust us, okay? I know what I'm doing, I have a plan.”

He nods vigorously, disappearing back in his picture. In truth, Sam is always ten steps ahead of everyone. It's like his mind is a chess board and he's in constant play. With the warning given, Sam knows they have little time to finish up and reach Eden. As much as he hates it, it seems there's no chance of hiding their bloodline anymore. If Lucifer is turned, there's only one way to end this war... Sam will have to step up. Heading further down the way, worry begins to rest upon his shoulders. He might be powerful, but he's only half of a coin. Should he use his own power, Dean might very well have to use his. He had always told himself he could deal with everything himself, protect Dean from all that may reveal his bloodline... but he's beginning to see the error of his ways. Dean wasn't meant to be hidden from the world... and neither was he.

“Hey!” Hel calls with a wave of her hand. “Lilith flew the coop! We managed to bitch slap a couple encampments, so there isn't anything left here to do. How are we gonna get back to Eden?”

“We call for help!” Dean chirps happily.

“Help? I thought we already established that help wasn't coming,” Fenrir points out.

“Not from Eden,” he grins impishly.

Sam groans in irritation, yet agrees with his brother. If they're going to get to Eden quickly, they'll need their mother's help. Neither of them are old enough to garner her size, nor do they have her sense of direction. If she doesn't know where a place is, it's likely never existed. First and foremost, however, they need to go outside. They only made the mistake of summoning her indoors once... only once. Obviously angry they're not getting the answers they want, Loki's children tail after Sam eagerly. Dean has Charlie's wrist, dragging her along without thought. When they finally exit the school, they're gazing out into a mountain range covered in snow.

“Mom!” Dean calls. “Momma, we need a ride!”

“... Why does that sound so wrong?” Jormungandr wonders.

“It'll make more sense in a second,” Sam mutters.

He opens his mouth to reply, yet he's silenced by a loud roar. All eyes are on the sky, an enormous dragon soaring toward them. Her lithe form appears elegant as she dives from the clouds, and her scales give off the impression of a rainbow. Jaws drop and the others run for cover. Only Sam and Dean stay put, both waving at the serpentine creature. Kisake lands carefully, curling her body around her children, and Dean leaps over to embrace her. Well... as much as he can.

“We need a ride to Eden, mom!” Dean grins. “Can you help us get there before Lilith tears it apart?”

“Mom? That thing is your mom?” Fenrir gapes.

“She raised us,” Sam shrugs. “Might as well be. Now come on, we need to get going.”

“On that?”

“It's a her, dumbass,” Dean bites out. “And her name is Kisake.”

Without further ado, Dean scrambles up onto her back. It's a bit difficult, so she uses her tail to hoist him up. Settled just behind her head, he happily flops down to bury his face in the silken fur there. Sam jumps up behind him, sending a glance to the others. Hel doesn't hesitate, her and Charlie eagerly taking a seat, and Garth only follows to protect his friend. With Fenrir and Jormungandr the last ones, they consider staying behind. Rolling her eyes, Kisake's tail wraps around the two and deposits them on her back. They don't get the chance to get off, as she lurches forward and dives down the side of the mountain. Everyone grabs handfuls of fur to keep from falling off... well... everyone except the Winchesters.


	19. Extinct No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the school cleared of any threat, the group is quick to head back to Eden. Kisake carries them easily, finding her way without much effort. Unfortunately, the closer they get... the more it's apparent which side is winning. Wasting no time, Sam leaps to Gabriel's defense. Throughout the course of the battle, Lilith attempts to get Dean on her side. Thankfully, Dean is thinking like a dragon more-so now than ever... his interests aren't even for those on the side of good. At the conclusion of the battle, however, a new problem arrives. With the unveiling of their bloodline... Dean is no longer safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I know I forgot Cas in the last chapter, I'm sorry. I'm bad at placing limits on my fanfic chapters... and I'm EXTREMELY bad at dialogue. I absolutely LOVE the banter the characters are capable of XD Anyway, I can't pack all that into 6 pages. That being said, I do bring him back in a later chapter... I just can't remember if it's this one. I'm not exactly sharp in memory. Okay, that's enough of the babble. ON TO THE UPDATE!!!!!!!!! Until next time, Cupcakes! X3

Dean's arms are spread wide, embracing the harsh winds that beat against them. He's always loved riding on the back of Kisake's dragon form. She's fast, but not fast enough to reach Eden before Lilith. By the time they get there, the town is on fire and bodies are entangled in battle. Sam searches for Gabriel down below. Using his keen draconian sight, he catches sight of the trickster facing a horde of Nightmares. His heart skips a beat and he doesn't even warn Kisake before jumping from her back.

“Sam!” Hel screams in shock.

Kisake takes to circling that area, watching her fledgeling intently. There's a drop of ten thousand feet between them and the ground, yet she doesn't seem too scared. Sam does a flip forward, skydiving without a chute, and his body is cloaked in a shroud of darkness. That smoke grows and takes shape, leaving a pitch black dragon with large bat-like wings. His body is small and serpentine, a form he's never taken before. His evolution must've been a growing point for his dragon form. Before he gets too low, his whips out his wings and they slow his descent. Infuriated by the sight of his potential mate in danger, Sam opens his maw and lets out an earsplitting roar. Movement stops below, all eyes darting around to locate the source.

Taking in a deep breath, a jet of black fire pours from his mouth. Screams burst from those targeted. They run for cover, tripping over themselves and others, but it's no use. Sam is infuriated and he's about to show them why he's the only alpha Dean listens to. Back on Kisake's back, Dean losing the fight with patience and follows suit. His little form isn't as grand as Sam's, but his wings are old enough to work. After her children are both changed and flying about, Kisake lands near the arena and unloads her passengers. From Sam's directed blast of fire, a figure walks forth. He's old and lithe, dressed in a black suit and holding a small sickle. Behind him, the souls of Hell follow. They screech war cries as they all join the fray. Dean circles Death's head, cooing excitedly as he searches for trouble to get into.

Sam lands nearby and the little fledgeling darts toward him... only to get snapped up by a huge sunflower. Sam doesn't notice, too focused on rescuing his intended mate. The petals glow brightly, lulling the little dragon into sleep. When Dean opens his eyes again, he's human and he's lost within the bright sun. The light diminishes, revealing a tiny woman with large butterfly wings. Atop her head is a crown of twigs decorated with flowers and leaves, her garb made of flower petals and vines. She's a fairy, Dean knows that much, and he's immediately on guard.

“Hello, Dean Winchester,” she smiles. “I'm Gaia, the mother of life.”

“... And?” he asks warily.

“You've hit a point of evolution, silly,” she giggles. “You can't sleep though, it's too dangerous right now. Since I'll be visiting you anyway, I decided to make an early house call. You can thank me later!”

Before he has a chance to say anything, the tiny fairy floats over and taps the space between his eyes. It's not like he thought it would be. Instead of feeling empowered and invincible, he just feels annoyed and too warm. It's like fire is flowing through his veins, slowly getting hotter until it feels like lava. The annoyance is gone and pain is beginning to overtake him. This is the test, coming on too fast and too strong for anyone to bare. Dean isn't just anyone, though. The most stubborn creature to grace the face of the world, he isn't going down without a hell of a fight.

Back on the battlefield, Sam is beginning to notice his brother's absence. With Gabriel safely beside him, his children squaring off to fight as well, his attention is back on Dean. He doesn't see him, yet notices the massive sunflower. Before he can investigate it, however, Lilith shows her face. Beside her is Lucifer, just as Sam feared. It takes only a second and he realizes something isn't right.

“She's hypnotized him,” Gabriel remarks gravely. “I've been trying to snap him out of it, but she won't let him far enough away to break the hold.”

“She can control people like that?” Hel asks.

“No, it's not controlling him. He thinks he's guarding our father from a threat, he has no clue what's really going on.”

“How do we stop him?” Jormungandr wonders.

“Beat the shit out of him!” Fenrir grins. “I've been waiting for this day since Cassy was born!”

He eagerly moves, stopped only by his father's hand. He may be under a spell, but Lucifer is still a powerful foe. There's no way Gabriel will allow his children to engage him. Lilith knows what's going on, the sick smile on her face all they need to tell them that. From their sides, they're joined by the rest of Gabriel's family. Chuck steps up, pointing finger at Lilith as his voice booms.

“You release my son from your spell, Lilith!”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” she says, her tone sickly sweet. “He's doing this all on his own.”

“Let him go!”

“No! I think I'm gonna keep him right here,” she snarls. “He can help me destroy this worthless haven for the weak! We'll make a new world for Nightmares, a stronger world! We shouldn't have to hide from humans, it's them who should hide from us!”

Gabriel steps forward, a tail quickly wrapping around his wrist. He glances over to see Sam, his eyes hard and glowing. He's not too big, about eye level with Gabriel, but the trickster knows how deadly it can be. After all, he was alive through the medieval times. Though he wants nothing more than to act, he catches the warning Sam's grip holds.

Lilith notes the change, realizing quickly that Sam has claimed Gabriel as his mate... and visa-versa. The grin on her face takes a sadistic turn, eyes narrowing as she pinpoints Sam. It's quite obvious he's a dragon Chimera... but that just means he's not a pure blood. Pure bloods have been extinct for centuries now, the last of them offed back when that was the way to prove your manliness. The fact a dragon brought them here doesn't strike her, as she believes it's nothing more than a summons. Sam seems to catch on to her line of thought, torn between discomfort and sick joy. Her assumptions will be her downfall.

“I think you want to join me,” she says, her tone hypnotic. “I think you want to come to me and protect the mate you've always wanted. Don't you agree?”

“...” Sam turns back into his half-form, scales and wings still visible. “Hypnosis doesn't work on me.”

“There's more than one way to turn the tide in a war,” she smirks. “From what I hear, your brother is quite the rebel... Just like me.”

“He's nothing like you!”

Light bursts from the sunflower, everyone startled at the brilliance. As attention is focused on the flower, the petals begin to grow old and drop. When the last one falls, they realize the ball of light in the center is Dean. His dragon form uncurls, scales bleached white like their mother's. What really has them gaping in befuddlement, however, are his wings. No longer are they the solid feathers of before. Now, though still feathers, they're ghostly and transparent. Each scale is lined with a golden edge, his form breaking apart every now and then as though it's made of nothing but that light. He's only a little smaller than his brother.

“Dean!” Sam calls in shock.

“... Alphas,” Dean snarls, eyes on the Chimeras surrounding Lilith.

That's all it takes, the light glowing red and erratic. His eyes are sockets of crimson rage as he moves, his lengthy body moving like a snake on the strike. Although he has wings, it seems he doesn't even need to use them. His body levitates above the ground like a spirit, moving so gracefully it could be the wind itself. Death raises a hand and sets it upon Sam's shoulders, garnering his attention.

“I have not fulfilled the entirety of our contract,” he announces. “I have been holding your evolution's full effect back. It would seem Gaia had no intention to do the same for your brother. With him at his peak, you must be at yours... thus is the balance of life and death.”

“The full effect?” Sam frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Your form is not yet complete,” he offers. “Your power is not yet fully unleashed. In order to keep control of your bearskin brother, you must be of equal or larger strength. He won't answer to anything but that.”

“... Okay, let's do it,” Sam states grimly.

“Very well.”

Death holds up his sickle, slashing across Sam's chest. It leaves no bloody gash, but a long line of darkness. Shadows seem to poor from the taller Winchester, Gabriel sucking in a sharp breath of fear. He's assured by the look in the old man's eyes. Slowly, the shadows devour Sam. When they lift, his dragon form is all dark mist and red lightening. In his chest, where his heart would be, lies a roaring ball of black fire. His leans his head back, opening his mouth to spew those flames in his anger. Dean doesn't pay attention, too busy locking his jaws around one man's throat. Lilith doesn't seem too upset about the loss of her minions, too busy grinning up a storm at the display. When the man is thrown to the ground, the dragon of light practically spitting upon his corpse, she gathers his attention. Sam stops short a moment, letting things play out for now. The one thing you don't want to do with a berserker is get their attention on you, because you'll become the next target.

“Aren't you a ball of fury,” she states in joy. “We're kindred spirits, you and I. Too domineering for the alphas around us... too powerful to play the submissive pet. Together, we could dethrone all the alphas of the world.”

*I don't need help from a weak bitch like you, * Dean hisses, his mental voice only a tad more mature with the evolution. *For all I care, you can lay down with the rest and rot. *

“I suggest you listen to reason...”

*What good is reason to a berserker? * Sam adds, a hint of amusement in his mental voice.

“We want the same thing,” she tries once more. “Join with me so we can achieve our goals together.”

*We don't want the same thing, * Dean reveals. *You want the world to burn... I want it to suffocate with life. Not humans or Chimeras, but plants and animals. I want to cover the planet in greenery until humans and Chimeras alike are killed within it. I want to repair what they've damaged. From the look of this place, you're part of the problem... and you'll die along with them. The alphas you so scorn for being weak. Guess what, princess? You're no stronger... and I'm gonna show you exactly how weak you are! *

The tirade isn't like Dean, off on a mission to destroy everything, so Sam knows he's still in his raging frame of mind. The speech has only worked him up more, his sights set on a challenger that mistakes him as an equal. Insulted by the comment, she unleashes Lucifer upon Dean. The other is nimble and fast, but so is Dean. An air of dark magic surrounds Lucifer, spells ready to use upon his fingertips. Sam knows the spell, has used it a couple times himself, but it won't work on his brother. It's meant to cause hallucinations and slow reaction time.

A swipe of his hand goes right through the Extant-Dragon, doing nothing more than knock him off balance. Dean bares his fangs and lurches to snap at the other, finding Gabriel barring his way. His arms are raised in a shielding manner, eyes narrowed in determination. In shock, Sam barely manages to pull himself together before Dean kills his chosen mate. Gripping the other's waist with his tail, Sam yanks him out of the way just in time. Dean's teeth snap shut on nothing but air. He turns and snarls at the Necro-Dragon, not seeing his brother past the status he holds.

*That's enough, Dean! * Sam roars. *Gabriel is only trying to protect his brother... I would do the same for you. *

The comment confuses Dean, his mind trying to push through the fog of rage. Unable to get a grip and remembering his former target, he growls and turns back to Lilith. She's positive her father can stop the dragon before her, sending him orders one more time. The spell changes, gains power, and Sam sucks in a breath. Lucifer is about to seal Dean's power away. It not only steals his power, but destroys his mind. He hurries to intercept, moving at the same time Dean does. Lucifer is only inches from striking Dean... when he slams a hand through the fires in Sam's chest. Sam lets out a wail of pain, catching Dean's attention with the sound. The rage clears effectively at the sight of his brother, the shadows that create the dragon form wisping away. Sam, now completely human, falls to his knees. There's a hole in his chest, a blankness in his once hazel eyes, and blood trickles from his lips. On the sidelines, Gabriel screams in disbelief and morning. His children are quick to comfort him, knowing it will never fill the void Sam once did.

“How sad,” Lilith comments sarcastically. “This could've all been avoided had you simply given me what I wanted.”

*... You're not deserving of life, let alone the triumph you insist upon, * Dean says quietly. *In your haste to get what you want, you ruin lives... and end them. You are a plague upon the world. Allow me to cure it of you. *

“You can't get past my father,” she cackles.

Before she can blink, however, her sight is blocked by Dean's head. Gasping in surprise, she backtracks quickly... only to find him beside her. This goes on a few more times, the Extant-Dragon simply playing with her. Finally, he turns back into a half-form. Green eyes are hard and merciless, claws clicking against one another to prolong the fear. Kisake is in her own human form, standing beside the family Dean has unwittingly adopted. Lilith recognizes her, feeling her fear grow at the thought of her being there. Dean laughs meanly, grinning wicked at the lamia.

“You have bigger problems than my mother,” he points out. “Like me, for instance.”

“Mother?” Lilith whispers out timidly.

“Kisake, the Queen of Dragons,” he says proudly. “And Sam and I are her children. Sam, the Prince of Dragons and the only Necro-Dragon alive. And me, Princess of Dragons, the only Extant-Dragon on earth. Not too fond of the title, but what can I do? I'm the omega in the family.”

“P-princess of Dragons?” Lilith stammers, eyes wide with fear as she looks toward Sam's body. “Necro-Dragon?”

There's a shift, a hand clenching the grass beneath him, and Sam groans. He pushes himself to his hands and knees, the hole in his chest burning bright with black fire. Although his movements are awkward and zombie-like, his injury is quickly healing over. Unlike most Chimeras, they never had to work their way up to immortality. Kisake's blood is ancient and they've grown with it pumping through their veins. Immortality has been a part of them since the day she answered Dean's desperate summons.

“Impossible!” Lilith shouts, more scared than in disbelief.

“I'm a Necro-Dragon,” Sam repeats. “I _am_ Death... uh... no offense.”

“None taken,” Death chuckles.

“You still can't kill me!” Lilith retorts, her confidence growing. “I can't be killed by any hand but my own.”

“Oh... you shouldn't have said that,” Dean grins widely. “I'm an Extant-Dragon, remember?”

Her blood turns to ice, the group hearing her gulp. Dean's eyes light up, focusing on her hand. It raises the blade it's held through this battle, her eyes flickering between it and him fearfully. She can't believe her plans are falling apart like this, so certain she could win. Dragons are supposed to be extinct, these two shouldn't be allowed to hold pure bloodlines. Dean seems to hear her thoughts, grinning almost joyously.

“Guess what?” he laughs, before he's right next to her ear. “We're extinct no more.”

With that, the blade is shoved through her heart. Lucifer snaps out of his trance, shaking his head to dispel the fog. When he sees Dean near Lilith, he almost tackles him. It's not because he's near his daughter... but because she's too close to him. A subtle movement, however, reveals the blade in her chest. The woman he once knew as his precious child falls... a soul twisted with rage and darkness. It saddens him that it's come to this, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, but he refuses to cry. Chuck can sense his sadness, walking over and pulling him into a hug. His brothers surround him, adding to the comfort as best they can. Caught in the center of a family embrace, he relaxes within the safety he doesn't normally need.

“It's okay, Lucifer,” Chuck murmurs. “You will always have us, you know.”

“Why couldn't I save her?” he asks.

“Some creatures are beyond saving, I'm afraid.”

He holds him closer, eyes turning to the Winchester brothers in curiosity. It's been a long time since a pure blood was born, and now he finds a couple of his best students have managed two. It's astonishing just as much as it is scary. He doesn't want to risk angering Kisake, as he remembers the feel of her wrath even now, but he needs to make sure another war doesn't break out. To do that, he needs to make the greatest trophy unavailable. Once he's positive Lucifer is okay, he walks over to Sam. Gabriel took to Sam's side over his brothers, locking his arms around the taller male's waist. Nothing in this world could pry him off the Necro-Dragon, supernatural or otherwise. When Sam moves to meet Chuck halfway, Gabriel's feet drag along the ground... his grip only tightening.

“Sam, I must say... I'm extremely surprised,” Chuck offers. “And that never happens... unless it's Gabriel. He manages it at least once a month.”

“Thanks... I guess.”

“I hate to bring this up right now, especially after you recent injuries, but pure blooded Chimeras are extremely rare,” Chuck sighs. “You, as a dominant, have no problems. It's Dean I'm worried about. His very existence will trigger wars, all eager to own that particular mate. Before I bring everyone back from the school... I need you to decide what to do with him.”

“He's fine the way he is,” Sam frowns.

“No... he's not. Did you completely miss the way he lost his mind? It's bad enough he's a beta and an Extant-Dragon, but a berserker as well? It's just too dangerous a blend. He can't be allowed to go without a mate.”

“He's done fine so far.”

“And now everyone will know what he is.”

Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He sends a glance toward Dean, who's collapsed on the grass with Kisake. She's holding him close, humming a little lullaby she used to sing to them. Charlie and Garth are sitting beside them, listening peacefully as they she sings. After his rages, this is typically where he can be found. Sometimes Sam will be the one consoling him, though usually it's Kisake. He wonders what his brother will think of this predicament... and shivers violently at his imagined reaction. Not only would he take it badly, but Sam has never opted to treat Dean the same as others would. Whereas an average family of Nightmares will betroth their betas to an alpha of their choosing, Sam has never appreciated that tradition. John had tried when Dean became of age to go into heat, yet the hot-tempered Winchester quickly chased his chosen alpha away. It would just seem there isn't an alpha in the world that can handle Dean.

“I can't do it,” Sam sighs. “I can't force him into the arms of someone he didn't choose.”

“You don't really have a choice,” Chuck remarks. “He's either betrothed, or war will end up killing him... or everyone in Eden. I can't chance that.”

“No, you don't understand,” Sam huffs. “It's not that I can't betroth him... it's that no one can handle him. He'll chase them away. He's already done so on multiple occasions. There just isn't an alpha that can stand up to his personality.”

“Every beta gets betrothed...”

“Did Hel?” Sam points out.

“... That's beside the point. This conversation is about Dean, not Hel.”

“My point exactly,” Sam scowls. “Hel is an omega, she's allowed to pick her own mate. Dean is an omega as well, the same rules should apply to him. This isn't a game! What's good for one is good for all, you can't just pick and choose what'll benefit you at the time! If you can't give him the same courtesy as you do your granddaughter, stay the fuck away from us!”

Before Chuck can respond, Sam turns his back on the speechless man and walks away. Gabriel is still clinging to him, completely uninterested is anything but keeping the Necro-Dragon close. The speech was heartfelt and had a few good points, however the trickster isn't about to mention the fact Chuck repeatedly offers up good matches for Hel. It isn't Chuck that overlooks Hel's status... it's Gabriel. The golden-eyed male has never been one for tradition, the school being the only one he adheres to. In the end, it's the parent's or alpha's decision when it comes to betrothing a beta. Omegas were never thought to be important enough in the beginning, too rare to give them any pull, so they've always lived outside the norm. even now, there's very few rules and traditions that include an omega status.

“Come on, Dean,” Sam sighs. “We need to clean up the town before going home.”

“Got it,” Gabriel comments, snapping his fingers.

The entire town looks as though it was never touched. Impressed by the display of power, Sam runs his fingers through the trickster's hair. Dean gets to his feet, offering Charlie and Garth a place to stay for the night. They're quick to accept the off, not ready to return to the school that's been upheavaled from the siege. Gabriel calls for his children, who readily hurry after them. They leave Chuck and his sons to gawk in shock, all wondering if Sam's bloodline has made him so arrogant for a reason. Gabriel, of course, knows what they're thinking. The slight chuckle that leaves him has Sam on guard and curious.

“What's that about?”

“They think you're arrogant because of your bloodline.”

“Why?”

“No one talks like that to dad, they're afraid of him.”

“I didn't raise my children to fear,” Kisake provides. “I raised them to _be_ feared.”

“Nice job on that,” the trickster grins. “It's worked wonderfully.”

She shrugs, keeping close to Dean. The threat Chuck unwittingly made has her nervous. Sam may be her child's alpha, but he has no rights to betroth Dean. In the eyes of a dragon an alpha must earn their place. No matter what Chuck desires, Sam and Dean were not raised to be Chimera... they were raised to be dragons. They don't view the world like he does.

When they reach the house, Kisake takes her leave. Before going, however, she assures the two they're welcome in her kingdom whenever they feel the need to visit. Eventually, she's going to retire and Dean and Sam will control Shangri-La. She's been attempting to get them comfortable there since first deciding to take them under her massive wings. Although they're aware of her intentions, the boys are trying hard to live life their own way. As much as they would love to live like the children their dragons forms are, they also know they always return to her. Now, though, Sam is worried they'll be forced to go home before they're ready. If he chooses to avoid betrothing his brother, Chuck won't let them stay... and everyone will be hunting Dean. Home is only safe place left for them.


	20. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle over, things are now winding down. Gabriel and Sam are watching over their family (including Charlie and Garth) as they rest. While they sleep, however, the two are still caught up in a task of their own. They need to find Alistair to ensure Dean's safety. Upon locating him, Sam sets a challenge for Gabriel's children... they have to watch over Dean in his absence. While away, however, the alphas are raring to capture Dean as their mate. With the house surrounded and the majority of the house sleeping, Dean makes the mistake of answering the door. Castiel, exhausted from jumping straight into battle after waking from an evolution, makes a mistake when dealing with them that leaves Dean hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I swear I almost had a heart attack yesterday! I went to log on to read before bed... and the webpage wasn't available! DX I didn't get an alert or anything, so I was like 'OMG! Archive is no more! What am I supposed to do now?' Anyway, I ended up doing a search for it and I found its twitter account... I'm such a drama queen sometimes ^^; Soooo.... I'm going to update the fic today. When I say a fic is almost at an end... that's Vae-code for 'probably not ending for a few good chapters'. I decide on an end and it usually takes me a while to get there. So don't panic! I have another chapter at the ready! With that out of the way, enjoy the next chapter =) Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

The house is unusually full, Gabriel and his children staying over along with Charlie and Garth. Although Hel and her brothers wanted to go home, Castiel isn't yet healed enough to be away from the trickster. As such, his siblings didn't want to leave him either. There hasn't been an evolution they haven't stayed together, so this one isn't any different.

At the moment, all of them are in the living room. Charlie is sprawled on the floor with Dean and Garth, Castiel on the couch will all his siblings, and Sam sits in an armchair with Gabriel on his lap. The atmosphere has a strange feel to it, both awkward and tense. Although Sam and Dean aren't thinking on it, Gabriel's children know this is a crucial moment. This is bonding time for their father and Sam. At this moment in time, they could drive Sam away... or allow their father to bond with him. It's a difficult decision to make, especially because of recent events. Thankfully, Sam has shown great potential at the school. His mind is sharp, sharp enough to think on par with their father. That's all he has going for him, though. They're already scheming on how to make Sam kick them out. When it comes to Loki's family, if you can't accept the brood you aren't good enough to waste time on. Loki has always been a package deal. Fenrir goes to signal his wolves, hoping they'll tear the place apart enough to get the ball rolling.

“Don't even think it,” Sam mutters, eyes never leaving the movie on TV. “If you destroy my house, you're gonna clean it. If you refuse to clean it, I'll let Dean take control of your body to clean every fucking house in this town until they're all spotless.”

Fenrir stops, staring back at the other in surprise. He didn't even do anything yet, but Sam acts as though he can read his mind. It's annoying and he's very much tempted to test his threat. At the warning look in his father's eyes, however, he pitches the idea and goes back to the movie. Gabriel has never given them that look before. If he's this serious about Sam, it's probably best not to purposefully push him away.

“What do you think is gonna happen to all those Nightmares Lilith gathered?” Dean wonders suddenly. “I mean... they could've been hypnotized like Lucifer was.”

“I'm sure they'll use that argument,” Gabriel sighs. “It won't help them, though. You can't lie to pops, he knows people. Between all of his contacts he's got a few psychics, some mind readers, people who can see through lies, and even more that can read souls. It's too difficult to get around it, trust me on that. I think I'm the only person in the world that can get away with lying to him... but I always give myself up with the doubt. I don't know how he does it, but when I think I get away with something I end up asking him why he didn't know. Nine times out of ten he actually didn't know.”

Dean snorts in humor at that, shaking his head. As he goes back to the movie, he notices that Charlie is shuffling through her cards. A closer glance reveals beautiful artwork upon each one. The card with Gilda's figure upon it stays on a chain around her neck, the card slipped into a sturdy cover. Always near her heart. As each one of them slowly drifts off, Dean catches Sam's discussion with Gabriel.

“Did they find him?” Sam wonders.

“No,” the trickster comments, voice as though he's distracted. “They're still searching.”

“I want him found, Gabriel,” Sam frets. “I can't take the chance of Dean coming across him alone.”

“I know, baby, I know,” the other sighs. “I'll start widening my gaze, okay? Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to our family.”

“Our family, huh?” Sam smirks. “I think I like the sound of that.”

“It does have a nice ring to it.”

Although he wants to know who they're talking about, Dean is the victim of sleep. Sam notes the moment his brother's breathing evens out, sighing in content as he gazes upon the group. No one is left awake save for Sam and Gabriel. On the couch, Gabriel's children are in a dog pile as they snooze. On the floor, Dean's head lays near Charlie's and Garth's. As much as they know they should move them to the bedrooms, Sam decides to leave them be.

“... He's in the forest,” Gabriel finally remarks. “And he's not looking too good.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean he's a mess of blood and bones,” he frowns. “It seems someone found him before you could.”

“Kisake?”

“No, I don't think so. I'm not getting the presence of a dragon around him.”

“... Let's go check it out.”

“Really? I mean... Aren't you worried about Dean?”

“What about him?”

“Word of his bloodline is gonna spread faster than Hel passing juicy gossip,” the trickster comments. “What's to stop a few alphas from trying to push him into submission?”

“I don't think they're stupid enough to challenge your kids,” Sam says uncertainly.

“... Okay, sounds good to me,” Gabriel says happily. “Let's get the hell out of here, we have a suffering asshole to find!”

Sam shakes his head at the mood swing, letting Gabriel get up before following. Although he's trying very hard not to show it, Sam is seriously worried about Dean. He trusts Gabriel's family, though, and he'll test that trust right now. There is nothing in the world more important to the taller Winchester than his brother. If he can't trust this family with that one thing... perhaps he should rethink his decision on being with Gabriel. The trickster isn't stupid either, he knows the significance of this move. He prays to every star in the sky that his kids don't let him down.

Outside, Nightmares and Hunters alike are returning to Eden. Sam shifts uncomfortably at the quiet whispers he hears in passing. They think they're being quiet... but nothing escapes his sharpened senses. They're in awe of him, of the bloodline he carries, and can't help but wonder how pure that blood may be. Sam's never liked attention, always the wallflower observing those around him, so this change is leaving him uncomfortable. As they pass a few alphas by the garden, he catches their conversation.

“That's the dragon,” one male whispers. “They say he's super powerful! Like... he can control death! You know where that leaves his bitch, right?”

“Of course,” another scoffs. “He must control life. That's really rare. I also heard he's a Relic... that he has the 'Touch of Favor'. Do you have any idea how powerful his mate would get?”

“You gonna try for him?”

“Hell yes!”

“You'll lose,” a third comments. “No one can defeat that little bitch alone and his alpha won't betroth him to anyone if he hasn't yet... so how about we team up?”

That's enough for Sam, the taller male turning with a snarl on his lips. Gabriel contemplates stopping him, yet lets it happen. He wouldn't want someone to stop him if he were in that position. Sam doesn't even have to touch them, his power gathering about him in a dark cloud with each step. From the cloud, wraiths reach out and claw the air. They're searching for the reason Sam's so angry. The three alphas wilt at the sight, glowing gold eyes glaring at them with a cutting edge. They run off in terror, the wraiths howling in rage at the loss.

“Wow,” Gabriel remarks beside him, petting a rotting wolf spirit. “Remind me not to piss you off.”

“... I'm sorry,” Sam murmurs, struggling to control his temper.

“For what?” the trickster laughs. “That was nothing compared to what I would've done. Hell, they got off easy. The last alpha that talked like that about Hel is still suffering.”

“... What did you do?” Sam frowns.

“He's in an asylum, reliving his greatest fear repeatedly,” Gabriel shrugs. “I like to mix it up a bit on him, that way he doesn't get used to it. That would suck. Today he'll be falling from a burning plane and landing in shark infested waters to get feasted upon. Tomorrow? Oh, I don't know... maybe I'll leave him stranded upon a skyscraper as it slowly falls apart beneath him. I'll think of something.”

Sam can only stare at the other, wondering just how sadistic Gabriel can be... and thanking his good luck he's not on that bad side. They continue into the forest, searching for the one threat against Dean. When they finally find Alistair, Sam almost feels sorry for him. He's lying on the ground, moaning in pain and bleeding out. It looks as though he was run through with a thick pole repeatedly. The trickster kneels down beside him, humming to himself as he takes in his condition. After a short moment, he reaches over and pulls something from the gaping wound on his side. He holds a snake scale up for Sam to inspect.

“Looks like Lilith didn't need her helper anymore,” he remarks. “Is that what happened, Alistair?”

“I... I did everything... she told me to,” he gasps out in anger. “I... rallied her army... and... placed the tra-tracking device at... at the school... everything! She... she betrayed me...”

“What prize did she promise you?” Sam questions curiously. “You don't strike me as the type to bow down to a submissive of any kind without incentive.”

“I would have... my ch-choice of... mate,” he smirks through the blood on his lips. “I hadn't... decided on which yet. Then I said... th-that I wanted her.”

“And she turned on you,” Gabriel realizes. “Something tells me you weren't going to get anything from her but this, no matter who you chose. Lilith is a manipulative opportunist, but she's never been known to play nice with alphas. She'll always choose the betas over the alphas.”

“... Should we heal him?” Sam wonders.

“... I don't know, Sammich,” the trickster says after a moment. “I would feel bad if I didn't, but... I honestly don't want to.”

“Heal him,” Sam states. “Death is too merciful a punishment for him.”

Although he's surprised at the decision, Gabriel doesn't question it. He reaches over and touches Alistair's arm, his injuries healing... but only to the point they aren't fatal. There's no way he's giving him a full mend, not when he's likely to bolt. As it is, he needs support to walk and Sam provides it. They take him to the hospital, the trickster calling his father on the way. He'll meet them there and gather Alistair to join the rest of the rogues.

Dean is startled awake by a knock on the door, the other rubbing sleep from his eyes as he looks around. Everyone is still sleeping, so he gets up to check for Sam. His brother isn't there, but neither is the trickster. He can only assume they had something important to do, considering Sam rarely leaves him alone for anything else. With a stretch that pops along his back, Dean heads to the door. Upon opening the portal, he's assaulted by what seems a hundred voices. The door is quickly slammed shut in their faces. Cas wakes to see Dean leaning heavily upon the front door, eyes wide and panicked. He doesn't like the look on the hunter's face.

“What's wrong, Dean?” he asks quietly, trying not to wake his siblings.

“There's an angry mob outside,” Dean hisses in anxiety. “I think they're looking for blood.”

With a soft hum, Castiel disentangles himself from his siblings and walks over to the door. He gently moves Dean aside and opens the portal, frowning at the many alphas shouting to see the hunter. His brows dip in frustration, a corner of his lips pulling in a frown. Blue eyes glance over toward Dean, the brunette already inching to make a break for the stairs.

“Is there a reason you're disturbing the peace?” Castiel asks those outside.

“Where's the Winchester bitch?” an alpha closest to him asks.

“... That's what you're all shouting for?” Cas frowns with a huff. “If you wish to court Dean, you'll have to do so at a more appropriate time.”

“You just want to keep him to yourself!” another growls in anger.

“That is a rude assumption to make,” the Angel level glowers. “And a very bold one. I've just woken from an evolution, I was caught up in a war _none_ of you bothered to assist in, and I'm _exhausted_ from the chaos we had to stop in order to save all of you! If you'd like to pursue Dean I'll gladly wake my siblings, who are _equally_ exhausted, and let _them_ chaperone as you court him. Would that be ideal?”

“... We'll come back,” the last Nightmare mutters, face pale at the thought.

“That's what I thought.”

The door is quietly shut after the statement. Castiel watches the crowd disperse from the window, arms crossed over his chest. Dean slowly steps away from the staircase, roaming over to Castiel's side in confusion. The last alpha disappears around the corner, leaving complete silence outside. That's when Cas returns to the couch, exhaustion in every move he makes. Although he's glad for the quiet, Dean is also a bit upset Cas offered them to court him. He doesn't want them around him, he wanted Cas. At the realization, he can feel the beginnings of fear and hurt take hold. Fear for the emotion he's never felt before... and hurt for the alpha that doesn't seem to want him. As soon as he's sure Cas is asleep, Dean sneaks out of the house and heads toward the forest.

Sam and Gabriel just reach the hospital when Raphael and his brothers step out. Chuck is jogging toward them from another path, joining his children to catch his breath. The second Gabriel reaches them, Alistair is taken into their custody. Michael will take care of him from here on out, but Sam isn't about to leave without exacting his own punishment. He steps over to Alistair, Lucifer and Michael on guard at his presence, and sets a heavy hand upon his shoulder. As his lips get close to Alistair's ear, Gabriel catches the change in Sam's hand. Covered in a thin black mist, the skin and muscle are rotting away... just like Hel's true form.

“You will _never_ have my brother,” Sam whispers. “But it wouldn't be fair to leave you with no one. No matter how empty a room may be, you'll _never_ be alone... I'll _always_ be watching you.”

No one else notices the change in his hand, that black mist trailing up to Alistair's ear and slipping in. The difference is almost immediate, a glazed look crossing Alistair's face before terror takes over. In his own eyes, he can make out that dark mist around Sam. He can see the eyes of the dead, the rotting bodies they left behind, and their reaching hands of bone and torn skin. As he steps away from the taller Winchester, those corpses start crossing the barrier of death and life. No one else can see this, Sam knows as much, so his actions confuse the others. Satisfied with the punishment, Sam turns away from Alistair and returns to Gabriel's side.

“We should head back,” he states. “Shouldn't leave the troublemakers alone too long.”

He doesn't reply to the comment, but grips Sam's hand and heads back. Sam can sense the tenseness within his companion, yet waits until he brings up his issue. He knows better than to chase answers with a personality like Gabriel's or Dean's. They'd only push him away. They need to come to terms with what bothers them before facing it. After a short while, Gabriel turns golden eyes to Sam.

“What did you do to him?” he asks.

“Are you asking because you disapprove?” Sam inquires cautiously.

“Hell no,” Gabriel snorts derisively. “I just want to know how you got that look from him... even I can't do that. I don't think this relationship is going to work if you can't share your secrets of torment. You'll make me look bad.”

“... I gave him some company,” Sam shrugs.

“... The black mist?” the trickster asks in confusion. “What the hell was in that stuff?”

“When a dragon has a large amount of power and a human form, that power has to materialize into a more visible state,” Sam explains. “It's just too much for a human form to handle. Typically, I project it into different spells, my heightened senses, and the ability to see across distances. When I open myself up to more of that power, it becomes the black mist.”

“Okay, so... what was in it?”

“Nothing is in it Gabriel,” Sam chuckles. “I used it to open his eyes. He was so scared because he was seeing those I have a connection with. I represent a barrier between the living and the dead, he was looking into the barrier around me. He'll be haunted by those I'm connected to for the rest of his life.”

“A fitting fate,” Gabriel muses aloud. “You keep this up and I'm gonna get jealous of all that power. At least let me use it every now and then. Do you have any idea how much chaos I can cause with an army of zombies! Ah... the possibilities.”

“Keep dreaming.”

With a groan, Gabriel hangs his head. The small smile on his lips, however, belies his humor. It's a refreshing sight to Sam, the worry he had before dissipating. For only a moment, he was afraid Gabriel would run. It wouldn't be the first time. For once in his life, he's glad for insanity... that's the only reason the trickster would bother staying.

Closer to the house, Sam begins to notice the stranglers. They're all alphas and they all seem to be searching for something. His heart skips a beat as he quickens his pace, almost leaving Gabriel behind. The shorter male has to run to keep up, but they reach the house around the same time. Sam throws the door open to find everyone scattered about the house... but no Dean. Castiel is in the middle of the living room, eyes closed and arms at his sides. His siblings hurry over, Hel skidding to a halt with her back to the front door.

“Come on, Cassy, where is he?” she stresses. “If pops comes home and Dean's gone, we're gonna be in deep shit!”

“Dean's gone!” Sam shouts in panic.

“... Hello grounding,” Fenrir murmurs.

“What happened,” Gabriel asks, voice calm though demanding.

“I don't know,” Hel nearly whines. “We were all sleeping and when I woke up, Dean was gone! Cassy said he had to turn a lot of alphas away, but went back to sleep afterward. He thought Dean did, too.”

“You don't think they snuck in and took him, do you?” Sam asks quietly.

“No, they're not that stupid,” Castiel says. “I had mentioned that my siblings were tired and didn't want to be woken. They wouldn't chance doing so just to kidnap Dean.”

“So where is he?” Hel repeats.

“Somewhere in the forest,” Castiel replies. “I can't get an exact location, he's hiding from me.”

The news scares Sam a bit, the other never thinking Dean would hide from Cas. Maybe the others, but not Cas. He immediately closes his eyes, searching out his brother's presence. Although he might wipe away his presence to others, he would never do so with Sam. He needs to stay connected with his brother, to know the other will have his back when it's needed. Because of this, Sam latches on to Dean's presence quickly. The very moment he knows his location, Sam opens his eyes and rushes out of the house. It's just not safe for him to be out alone, someone might try to claim him. If that happens without Sam present, he won't be able to save the challenger.

Dean sighs and gazes out upon the town from the area Cas took him to. It really is beautiful, the town of Eden. He may miss traveling the world with Sam, the endless hunts they'd go on, but this isn't a bad place to be. A twig snapping alerts him to another sneaking up behind him. Dean doesn't move, doesn't even look, so his knowledge is lost upon the visitor. They leap for him, gasping in surprise when a heavy force slams them to the ground. It grows heavier, stealing away their breath. Still Dean doesn't move. Another alpha rushes him from the side, yet joins the first in the grass. He knows there's one more, he can heart their heartbeat picking up, yet he doesn't bother to acknowledge them. The alpha in the trees sucks in a sharp breath, getting ready to attempt taking down the oblivious beta... when a heavy hand falls on his shoulder. He turns to see glowing gold eyes.

“I wouldn't if I were you,” Sam hisses out.

The man's eyes grow wide, his feet moving to make a break for it. Since he's not running toward Dean, Sam lets him go. The coward hurries back toward town. As the taller Winchester strolls over to Dean, he catches sight of the alphas eating grass on either side. In passing, the extra gravity seems to disappear and the alphas retreat. When he reaches Dean, Sam takes a seat beside him.

“You scared everyone,” he states. “You shouldn't have left like that, they were afraid you were kidnapped.”

“Is it my fault they're that stupid?” Dean scoffs.

“It's your fault for not leaving a note,” Sam frowns. “What's going on with you? Is mom's sigil still on you? This can't be base instinct.”

“... He hurt me,” Dean admits quietly.

“Who hurt you!” Sam demands immediately. “I'll fucking kill them!”

“Cas. He just... he didn't even try.”

“Whoa, wait... before I do something stupid to jeopardize my own relationship... where you injured?”

“No, he just... you know what, never mind,” he mutters.

It's beginning to dawn on Sam that Dean might be talking about the alphas. Hel said Cas sent them away, but never specified how. If the sigil is still effecting Dean, the manner in which he did so could've had a larger impact than Cas intended. Cursing his luck mentally, Sam lays back in the grass to watch the clouds. When Dean doesn't, he reaches over to tug on the back of his shirt. Dean falls to the grass beside him.

“Okay, tell me what's going on in that brain of yours,” Sam remarks.

“I don't do chick flick moments, you know that,” Dean bites out. “And I sure as hell don't need you going all Dr. Phil on me! That's the last thing I need.”

“I can always find out myself,” Sam offers. “Then again, you've always hated when I'd go through the vaults of your head.”

“You wouldn't,” Dean challenges.

“Sure, Dean, just like I'd never dare to put you to sleep.”

“... You don't... do you?”

“Every night it's necessary.”

“You asshole! I knew that headache wasn't just a coincidence!” he yells, propping himself up with an arm.

“Lay back down and tell me what's going on.”

With a huff, Dean falls back to the ground. He pillows his head with his arms, green eyes staring grudgingly heavenward. If there is anything in the world Dean doesn't like... it's talking about his feelings. Every time it's necessary to do so, it's like pulling teeth for Sam. As such, it isn't unusual for the other to cut straight to the chase and rummage through Dean's mind. He's not proud of it and he's always hated the invasion of his brother's privacy, but it's necessary to keep him safe. If Sam can't figure out what's hurting him, he can't prepare to guard against it. This time, however, it's a mating matter. Since it's not an ordinary occurrence, he'd much rather Dean talk to him willingly. Even if it takes days or weeks, this is a sensitive subject he needs Dean to trust him with.


	21. Depression Cure 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's locked in a heavy depression after his assumption, leaving Sam to worry all the more. Their classes should be starting, yet he can't get his older brother out of the house. For reasons aside from Castiel's seeming obliviousness to his feelings. Alphas all over Eden are looking to claim him. Along with trying to care for Dean, Sam's left with the responsibility of watching Loki's brood as well. After one nasty argument, Hel is left behind in his home. She opens up to him about a problem she's been having. Afterward, however, she takes it upon herself to brighten Dean's day. Kidnapping the other, she drags him out of the house for a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm on chapter 23, by the way ;p Some stories just refuse to die. I think this one is going to struggle up until the very end... so stubborn. Anyway, I'm trying my best to get you guys what you want. Unfortunately, that means I'm not working on my book's sequel =( Work has been busy, so I don't have as much time to write as I would like. I might just have to take my next day off and do nothing but work on my book. Sorry, but you guys get my attention all through the week. I need a 'me day' =( I still love all of you, though, and I'll likely cheat on my book to write more fanfiction ^^; Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

It's been three days since they returned, yet Sam still hasn't gotten Dean to speak to him. He's been cold to Castiel, rarely ever coming out of the house. Their classes are supposed to be starting, however Sam has found his brother impossible to talk to. As such, he's forced to attempt finding help. The knock on the door is a blessing, Sam quickly throwing it open to see Gabriel. These last few days the two have been getting closer, but dates have been confined to the Winchester house. It's not that Gabriel minds, he loves being with Sam.

“Hey, Sammich! You called?”

“Yeah, I... I need to ask your advice about something.”

“Oh... I'm probably not the best person to hand out advice,” the trickster frowns. “My kids have banned me from doing so... on pain of mental torment.”

“You're the only other person I know with an omega in their family, I need help with Dean.”

“Oh, okay. I think I can help with that! Shoot.”

“Cas hurt him, but he won't tell me how. I know it isn't physical, he only clams up about emotional crap. I just... I think it's about how he sent the alphas away before. Did Cas tell you about it?”

“Sure, Cassy told me,” Gabriel says, taking a seat on the couch with Sam. “He said he insisted they should return when you came back, as courting a beta without their alpha isn't considered polite.”

“... I was afraid of that,” Sam sighs.

“Why? What's up?”

“Dean only wants one alpha, Gabriel,” Sam replies. “He wants Cas. I thought maybe that was the case, but when Cas told them that Dean figured he didn't want him in return.”

The realization hits Gabriel hard, the other palming his face in disbelief. It seems even his youngest needs a few lessons in catching a mate. Gabriel had thought for certain at least _Castiel_ would've understood the game by now. Perhaps he's been around his siblings too long. After all, if Fenrir isn't chasing anything with a skirt, Hel is beating down anyone that so much as winks at her.

“How are we gonna fix this, Sammich?” Gabriel wonders.

“Fix it? What are you talking about?”

“Okay, hear me out. Pops wants you to betroth Dean,” he starts. “We both know he's over the moon for Cas and Cassy is head over heels for him... so why not? I mean... what could possibly go wrong?”

“This coming from the man that _insists_ on making every plan go wrong,” Sam says pointedly.

“... Yeah, well... at least I do it with style,” Gabriel murmurs.

“I know it would be easier to just betroth him and be done with it,” the taller male sighs. “But that's just not how we work. Dragons chose their own mates. If I were to betroth Dean, it would only make him hate Cas for taking away his freedom. If anything, he'll have to decide on his own whether or not to face him.”

“Your brother sucks,” the trickster sighs out. “Why does he have to be so difficult?”

“If I could just get him to talk to me...”

“When I want Hel to tell me something, I start out with a similar problem,” Gabriel shrugs. “She doesn't realize it, but when I do that she'll inadvertently tell me what she's feeling. You know, like... hypothetical type shit. When she talks about her 'friend' or something, she's actually referring to herself. Maybe Dean does the same thing.”

“I guess it's worth a try,” Sam frowns. “Has your father said anything yet?”

“He's not happy, that's for sure,” Gabriel sighs out. “But what can he do? He can't force people to get married or mated, it's against the old laws. He just has to police the town and hope Dean opens his eyes soon.”

Sam nods and leans back in the couch, eyes distant with thought. As much as he wants to stay, however, Gabriel has things to do. He's supposed to be on patrol with Michael, who was more than happy let him leave earlier. He kisses Sam and heads for the door, promising to come back later for their date night. While Gabriel is gone, it's Sam's job to keep order between their houses. Having already stated his claim to the other during the war, it's assumed he'll take up responsibilities for his children as well as Dean. After all, they're becoming a family now. Loki's brood knows this, each eager to challenge Sam at every possible turn. Dean's strange behavior has given him a slight leeway with them... but it's about to be spent.

After taking lunch up to Dean, Sam is ready to sit down and relax a bit. Although Dean still isn't talking, at least he's eating. Just as he sits at the dining room table to eat his sandwich, the front door slams open and four shouting voices roll in. Sam has never thought about having children, he's never really considered that a choice in life. Right now, however... he really wishes he had looked into it beforehand. These four may not be toddlers, but they're trapped in a case of eternal terrible twos.

“I can't believe you would do that!” Hel screams.

“I didn't do anything!” Fenrir yells back. “They were bored!”

“It was my closet! The entire fucking closet!”

“Keep your voices down, you'll upset the neighbors,” Jormungandr sighs in exasperation.

“Silence!” Sam states quietly.

The tone is steel on silk, his hazel eyes giving off a slight glow, and all of their mouths snap shut. They saw what he's capable of during the war, they know that tone. Now that he has them quiet, Sam stands back up and turns to face them. With one gesture to the couch, the four trail over and take a seat. Sam walks over and takes up a stance between them and the television set. They're all looking at him hesitantly, torn between wanting to cause a ruckus and remembering his abilities. Now that he has their attention, the hazel-eyed male heaves a sigh and lays a stern look upon them.

“What's going on?” he asks.

“Fenrir let his wolves in my room!” Hel accuses. “They tore up everything in my closet! My best outfits were in there! They were way expensive!”

“Fenrir, what's your side?” Sam wonders.

“... They got bored,” he shrugs. “I let them out of my room to go downstairs, there's a doggy door in the kitchen. I didn't know Hel's room was open.”

“It wasn't!” she snaps. “ _You_ opened it _for_ them!”

“I did not!”

Before they can get into it once more, Sam's black miasma becomes visible. They clam up once again. He's not doing it on purpose. The fact that he's exhausted has him unconsciously losing his grip on his spells, which means his power needs an outlet. It takes up more energy to show to all than it does to stay hidden. Everything with Dean has Sam losing sleep, which means he's getting sloppy where his power is concerned. It certainly doesn't help that he no longer has a need to hide it.

“Jormungadr, was Hel's door closed before the wolves got out?”

“I don't know,” he shrugs. “I was reading in the basement. I didn't come up until I heard the shouting.”

“Castiel?”

“... No,” he murmurs. “But Fenrir didn't open it.”

“You know who did?”

“... The wolves were excited,” he begins. “They were jumping around and... well... Hel's door knob isn't a round one... they hit it when they jumped on her door. When the door opened, they ran inside. I tried to tell them, but no one would listen to me.”

“That still doesn't change the fact Fenrir's wolves destroyed my clothing!” Hel growls. “They destroy everything! He needs to train them better or keep them outside!”

“They're not just my wolves, Hel, they're my children!”

“Then build a fucking kennel!”

“Enough!” Sam growls quietly, receiving the desired silence. “Fenrir, they may be your kids, but they're still wild animals. They don't have a place in a house. If you want to be with them, I'll help you build a place outside. Hel, you can't train wild animals. It's unfortunate, but he can't be held responsible for your clothes. If you'd like, I'll find a way to reimburse you.”

“You shouldn't have to pay for his poor judgment,” she grumbles. “I'll just start packing a bag from now on.”

“And that's fine,” Sam remarks. “Now, if you're all finished, I'd really like to eat the first meal I've gotten to sit down to all day.”

Although he's given them the chance to leave, not all of them do so. Fenrir and Jormungandr are out the door in no time, yet they leave behind Castiel and Hel. It takes only a few seconds and Fenrir returns to drag Castiel off. Sam doesn't know why and he really doesn't want to know. He does realize, however, that he has one child left to deal with. When his eyes fall back upon the family omega, though, he realizes something is very wrong. The fire she possessed before is gone, her eyes boring holes into the floor as she sits in defeat. Sam takes a seat on the floor in front of her.

“What's the matter, Hel?” he inquires softly.

“... I... I'm having difficulties with an alpha,” she murmurs. “I was going to tell dad, but... He's always so dramatic, I don't want him going overboard or anything. I figured since you have Dean... maybe you know how to deal with it.”

“Okay,” Sam offers. “Go ahead and tell me what's going on.”

“When Dean and I left for Shangri-La, we were attacked... We told you about it,” she starts. “This alpha... he's really the only one I like... well... he was there with Alistair. He was supposed to keep me under control so I wouldn't stop them from hurting Dean. Baldur didn't like what was going on, but he still wouldn't let me intervene. I just... I don't know what to think about that.”

“I understand,” Sam says. “It bothers you that he would allow another omega to be claimed like that... against the old laws.”

She nods, a slight frown on her lips. Sam can tell she's lost, drowning in feelings she's not used to. She reminds him so much of Dean. He moves from the floor to her side, pulling her close to comfort her. It's hard for a beta to realize their chosen alpha might not be all they thought, so he can only imagine the conflict within an omega. When she leans into his chest it surprises him, yet he doesn't show it. The last thing she needs is him being uncertain.

“Does he know you like him?” he wonders.

“Yes, I think he's known for a long while,” she murmurs. “I guess that just makes it all the worse. I mean, I know I have a strong personality, but... I thought he could handle it. Maybe he just doesn't want to.”

“Then he's not a very smart alpha, is he?” Sam smiles. “You need someone who isn't afraid to challenge you. In order to protect an omega, an alpha needs to be fearless in the face of their wrath. If Baldur can't even handle your anger toward another, there's no way he can handle it in the midst of an argument.”

“I really thought he was the one.”

“Don't feel down, honey,” Sam states, kissing her on the head. “There are a million alphas out there, you just have to stumble upon the right one. Sometimes they'll seem like it, but... well... looks can be deceiving. You won't know they're right until you give them a few tests.”

“Like you did dad?” she asks quietly.

“I did give him a few tests,” Sam nods. “Not just him, though... I tested you and your brother's as well. I left Dean in your care. Granted you guys lost him, but I won't hold that against you... even I can't keep track of him all the time. What mattered most to me, is that you were all trying and his absence scared you. Not because your dad would be mad, but simply because he wasn't there.”

Hel looks up at him in surprise, as she truly believed that debacle would've scared him away. Dean's inability to stay out of trouble actually helped them that time. She can see the softness in Sam's eyes that wasn't there before, realizing that his anger at the argument was all a front. As fierce as he can present himself, he can be just as caring. At that moment, she's glad her father was smitten with the other. Sam and Dean will meld well with their family.

“Where's Dean? I haven't seen him lately.”

“He's upstairs,” Sam replies. “Since he ran off he's been reluctant to leave the room.”

“Can I go see him?”

“Sure,” he offers. “Maybe you can get through to him where I can't.”

“... Thanks, Sam,” she says.

She kisses his cheek and then hurries upstairs. At first, Hel wasn't sure this was her father's best decision. She and her brothers, save for Cas, were really worried Sam would break Gabriel's heart. His interests never linger long, he either gets bored with them or they get scared away. When he went after another alpha, however, the kids were seriously worried how that would work. They didn't want to see their father, powerful and dominant, as a beta. Thankfully, however, Sam falls into that role. His caring nature takes no nonsense, yet gives off a rather motherly vibe. It's refreshing to know her father will stay the alpha in the family.

When she reaches Dean's room, she doesn't even bother knocking. The door is unlocked and she marches right in. he's laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and assuming Sam is the one that walks in. A pair of headphones cover his ears, the music blaring. When Hel leaps on the bed, straddling his waist, he scoots back with a surprised yelp. His head hits the headboard and yanks the headphones off.

“What the hell!”

“That's me!” she grins. “Why the sulking? It's been three days, Dean-o, get your ass outside and frolic!”

“No way! I step outside and I'm gonna be fighting off a town full of horny alphas!”

“... And that's a problem?” Hel frowns. “I figured you would've loved taking out your anger on them. You must be worse than I thought.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Intervention!” she states with a cheer.

She grabs Dean's wrist and pulls him off the bed. He hits the floor with a thump, opening his mouth to yell at the over excited female. There's no time for argument, as he's being dragged across the floor and out the door in seconds. The sunlight hurts his eyes, as he's been sitting in the dark since the battle, and he shields them quickly. Trying his best to stop the kidnapping, he grabs for the ground. When that doesn't work, he lets his power out enough to grow claws. Although he gets a good grip, Hel is stronger than the dirt. On firm tug and he's dragging long furrows. She doesn't stop until they're at the tavern.

“Okay!” she exclaims after throwing him in and shutting the door. “Let's see what trouble we can get into!”

Dean stands and glances around the place. All eyes are on him, either in jealousy or desire, and he's ready to leave. Unfortunately, Hel has been warden for all her siblings and she's not about to be beaten by Dean. She shoves him over to the job board, ignoring the whispers that rise like a tide. As they pass the many tables of students, one of the alphas stands to block their way.

“I hear you're looking for an alpha,” he purrs Dean's way.

“You heard wrong,” Dean growls in warning.

“I don't think so.”

“Yeah, well my foot thinks your ass wants a meeting,” Dean bites out. “Does that make it true? Because if it does, I'll gladly insert said foot until you taste my shoe leather.”

The alpha shifts at that, obviously uncertain about continuing his pursuit. Just a moment's thought and he presses on. Dean rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, glaring hard at the other. He tries to dissuade the alpha with every molecule in his body, yet it doesn't help.

“You know, you would be smart to take the offer,” he points out. “I'm one of the most powerful alphas here, no one would bother you if you were mine. I'd treat you really good...”

“I'm gonna stop you there,” Dean states. “If you're the most powerful here, I fear for the future of Nightmares. You couldn't even save me from a bad dream let alone a challenger.”

“Would you like to test that?”

“Fuck off!” Hel snarls. “He's taken.”

“You might be an omega, but you have no right to claim another of your status.”

“That's a load of shit,” she scoffs. “I have every right to claim another omega, but I'm not the one that's claimed him.”

“... What?” Dean wonders. “Oh god, please tell me it's not Fenrir.”

“No, dipshit, Cassy claimed you.”

Dean's expression is nothing less than disbelief. It occurs to Hel that perhaps he's been so sulky because he didn't realize it, yet she waves it off quickly. Dean isn't the type to blatantly ignore such interests. If anything, he would beat a guy down for even looking at him that way... she knows she would. When she attempts to pull Dean to the board, however, his doubt is enough to give the alpha confidence. He grips Dean's wrist and holds him back.

“He must not be much if he can't even catch your interest.”

“Oh hell no,” Dean growls. “That was the line, now you have to bleed.”

“What?”

That's all he gets out, as Dean's fist meets his face. There's the sound of crunching bone before red is gushing everywhere, the alpha backing into his table with his hands to his face. Dean's feeling pretty damn good about that hit, his frustration ebbing a bit. He's about to leap into an all out battle when Hel finds purchase on his arm again. The brunette groans as he's tugged along. At the board, she loosens her grip... but doesn't let it go. Her eyes skim the hunts listed, sizing up which would give Dean the most stress relief. Finally, she catches sight of a werewolf hunt.

“Excellent!” she grins. “Come on, Dean-o, we're going to Yosemite!”

“What?”

They're gone before he can even think to call Sam. When Dean opens his eyes once more, he's no longer in Eden. The two are surrounded by tall trees and brush, a dirt path leading in front of and behind them. He can hear voices up ahead, the laughter of children and chatter of adults. Hel starts in that direction, her hold on him finally released. At first he doesn't follow, still trying to figure out what's going on. When she notices, she turns to face him with her hands on her hips.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” she frowns. “We have a job to do.”

“... What job?” he asks. “Why the hell am I here?”

“Duh, we're on a hunt,” she comments with a roll of her eyes. “Or did you miss that bit at the tavern? You know... Yosemite? Why else would we be here?”

“... You're so confusing,” Dean gets out, tone stressed. “I just wanted to lay in bed all day, was that too much to ask?”

“Yes,” she comments. “You're part of our family now, you might as well learn how to get in trouble like the rest of us. If you really put your mind to it, you might be able to make it an art form. We try, but pops will always be the reigning champ. Now let's go, we have werewolves to find!”

“There's just one problem with your plan,” Dean says, arms across his chest now. “It's the middle of the day. Werewolves come out at night... under a full moon... you know, when the shiny object in the night sky is a complete orb? Last I checked, that's hours from now.”

“Which gives us a few hours to gather information and get in trouble! So exciting!”

He shakes his head and wonders if he can call Kisake to take him back. She'll probably think this is good for him, which means he's trapped here until Hel decides to go home. With a sigh of resignation, he trudges after the overeager female. At least he's with someone he can trust. It's rare an omega takes another of their status as a mate. Besides, she seems to think Castiel has claimed him. As long as she's under that impression, she won't let anyone come near Dean. Deciding to shrug off his recent depression, Dean looks forward to the hunt at hand.

It doesn't take them long to reach a campsite, the tents all grouped around fire rings and grills. Children are either running about the trees or splashing in the lake. It seems relaxing, a feeling Dean hasn't enjoyed in what seems forever. There's a lodge across the way, the two heading there to gather information about recent attacks. Hel hasn't told Dean anything about this hunt, hoping to get a little insight on his skill as a hunter. She had heard he and Sam were hunting before Chuck found them, which means they were working with the basic talents. It's extremely rare for a Nightmare to hunt before finding their way to Eden. Typically, Nightmares stay within the walls of Eden. They raise their families there, teaching them everything they've learned. From what she's heard, Sam and Dean were raised around humans. They wouldn't have been exposed to other Nightmares, nor would they have been in a safe enough place to learn spells meant for attack. This should be an interesting hunt.

“Can I help you?” a man in a uniform wonders.

“Yeah, we heard there have been attacks around here,” Dean begins. “Wolves or something... Where was that? I mean, we don't want to stumble into that area and get hurt.”

“Oh, of course,” the blonde male replies. “It was a good stretch out, you're safe within the camping area. It's the hiking trails that are iffy. There's this one trail that branches off into some seriously dark parts, the wolves like to sleep around there. I've given each camper a map, the area should be circled on it. We've tried our best to keep everyone away from the wolves.”

“Why not just close the park?” Dean asks.

“Unfortunately, accidents like this happen at times,” he frowns. “Wolves are wild animals, they need to survive like anything does. This place was their home before it was our campsite, we need to respect that. The best we can do is take every precaution available to keep this from repeating. Here's a map, please stay away from this area. If you don't bother them, they won't bother you.”

“Thanks!”

The two walk away, Dean gazing upon the map carefully. For a werewolf, it doesn't make much sense to stay so far away from the campsite. Typically, they'll live among the humans and only walk the wild at night. This area gives the hunter two possible thoughts; they're either extremely smart and careful, or they're a hermit that lives in the area. Positive they're out there somewhere, he heads into the forest with Hel. The other has a sick sense within her gut, telling her something is wrong. There are eyes upon them, ones filled with malice. Dean doesn't seem to notice it, or he's very good at hiding it, so she doesn't say anything. In all honesty, she can finish this job with a wave of her hand. She just wants to see Dean in action. As they roam the hiking trails, they're trapped in thought. Whereas Dean is concentrating on the task at hand, Hel has a lot of questions. She's been dwelling upon her talk with Sam... he seemed so different when it was just the two of them. With curious orbs, she chances a peek at Dean. The brothers are a mystery to her and this is as good a time as any to get answers... it might be fun.


	22. Friend to Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on and Hel starts things off in a very Loki-ish way... digging around in Sam and Dean's business. While conversing about her outlook on the situation with Sam and Gabriel, she also tries to dig up any information on Dean's feelings for Castiel. Before she can get far with that, they're accosted by their target... and Dean is sent into his berserker mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I have finished chapter 23 and am now on chapter 24! Yea, me! XD Anyway, I really have to try and work on my book these next couple days. I've been trying so hard to finish this fic, that I got... well... distracted. It happens far more easily than you'd think ^^; Not only am I working on this fic and trying to work on my sequel, I also have dolls I have to crochet. Why I even started selling those things, I will never know. They're more headache then they're worth. So for the next couple days, I'm going to crack down and... well... at least get the next chapter finished ^^; Baby steps... baby steps. Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

The walk is killing Hel, her mouth eager to spill every thought that roams into her mind. Concentration is important on a hunt... but she and her siblings don't work well in quiet. The only one that can do that is Castiel. It's a long battle and she holds her own rather well... but in the end she breaks. Her cry of frustration catches Dean off guard, his head turning so fast in her direction that he trips over a tree root he didn't see. Hel helps him up, a sheepish grin on her face.

“Sorry,” she murmurs. “I couldn't stay quiet any more.”

“Why didn't you say something earlier?” Dean frowns. “At least I wouldn't have tripped.”

“I thought you needed to concentrate.”

“I'm not horrible at multitasking, you know,” he points out. “What's on your mind that you had to practically scream to get it out?”

“Uh... I just... I wanted to talk about Sam,” she says carefully.

Dean doesn't notice her caution, pressing on in the direction he had been going before the spill. At her silence, he waves a hand to beckon her to continue. She takes a deep breath, steeling herself to press on. Hel doesn't really know what she wants to say, just needs to satisfy her own curiosity. Once more she pauses. Dean stops this time, however, and glances over at her.

“Well? What did you want to know?”

“... He's going to mate with my dad,” she murmurs.

“Duh,” Dean scoffs. “That's pretty obvious by now.”

“We couldn't push him away,” she huffs, almost in disappointment. “I mean, we tried everything! Why wouldn't he just take the hint?”

“He didn't pursue your dad, Hel. Gabriel was all over Sam the second he saw him. Besides, don't you want him to be happy?”

“Of course I do, but so far every interest he's had didn't want us included!” she replies. “But Sam's different... he actually cares about us. At least, I think he does.”

“Sure he does,” Dean smirks. “If he didn't, there's no way in hell he'd leave me under your care. He thinks pretty highly of your guys, you know? I mean, I'm rather difficult to keep up with. He doesn't trust just anyone to be alone around me. You have to be able to protect others from me more than the other way around.”

Hel nods at that, remembering his actions against Lilith. For a moment, she wonders if he was truthful before... about killing the world with life. Although she wants nothing more than to ask, she holds the question back. Right now she's getting Dean comfortable with her, hoping to get him to open up about what's been bothering him. Before they get much further, however, they're standing before the path they should be avoiding. There isn't even a hint of hesitation when Dean steps onto it, leading Hel deeper into the darkening forest. Although the sun is high in the sky, its rays don't seem to penetrate the canopy overhead.

The sudden creepy vibe sneaks up on them, the two stopping quickly at the howl of a wolf. Glowing eyes watch them from the dark. Unconsciously, the two move closer to each other. They take solace in the power next to them, glad to have another that can hold their own. After that one moment, they begin walking once more. The moon isn't up yet, they should still have time before they're hunting the animal form.

“Why did Sam take pops up on his offer?” Hel inquires quietly. “He seems like he doesn't go for alphas.”

“He doesn't,” Dean shrugs. “Maybe he just needed the right one.”

“... I talked to him today,” she reveals. “About Baldur. I just... I didn't know what to think. I mean, he didn't do anything to hurt you... but... he didn't let me help either. What does that say about him? Should I even bother with him anymore?”

“Sam's good for that sort of thing,” Dean says absently. “That shrink shit. He's a thinker... can see things more clearly than most.”

“Do you ask him about mating stuff?” she wonders.

“No, I don't really bother. He gets too into it, over thinks everything. Besides, I don't like talking about my feelings... makes me feel like a chick.”

“It shouldn't,” she offers. “Sometimes it helps to get another person's point of view. I know Cassy talks to me a lot. I wouldn't let him talk to dad or the guys... they would destroy his innocent little mind.”

He believes it, not even bothering to think about the conversations that would ensue. They walk a while longer, always on guard against possible threats. Hel keeps checking her watch, suddenly stopping and pulling out her cell phone. At the questioning glance from Dean, she mouths Gabriel's name as she listens to the dial tone. When he picks up, her face is beaming.

“Dad!” she says. “I just wanted to tell you that I went on a hunt with Dean! Tell Sam not to panic, he's fine and I won't let anything happen to him. How's Cassy doing? Can I talk to him?”

Dean doesn't bother listening anymore, instead trailing away from her. His ears are trained to the trees around them, listening for the steps of the animals there. He hears a twig snap near Hel, green eyes darting that way. A flash of fur moves between trunks, his feet moving before he realizes it. Dean tackles Hel to the ground, the phone clattering to the dirt upon impact. She's about to yell at him, however a wolf leaps over them. It's jaws are open wide, the only thing saving her from feeling those fangs being Dean.

“Shit!” she yells, phone forgotten in the grass. “That was too close!”

“Close and coincidental,” Dean frowns. “There are more surrounding us. Whoever this werewolf is, they have the ability to speak to wolves. I'm betting they set these guys to stand guard over them.”

“But why?”

“Because a human form is more fragile than that of a wolf,” he murmurs, eyes still glued to the wolf.

It's recovering from the failed attack, now joined by others of its pack. As Dean had assumed, they're surrounded. The wolves are a mass of growls and fangs, ready to kill anything that gets too close to their master. Dean, however, is more than a match for them. He locks eyes with the alpha of the pack, those green orbs lighting up as his pupil turns to a slit. The alpha stops, the rest following suit in confusion. They won't attack without the command of their alpha. Carefully, he and Hel stand. His hold on the alpha stays strong.

“Take us to your master,” he orders. “And send the others away.”

“Can it even understand you?” Hel wonders.

“I'm connected to its brainwaves,” Dean offers. “Even if it doesn't understand my language, whatever I say will translate along the way.”

“Nice,” she grins. “That's a pretty handy ability... wish I had it.”

The alpha barks at the others, the pack dispersing back into the trees. Once they're out of sight, the remaining one turns and starts down the trail. Dean and Hel follow, the female wondering if eye contact is a must or not. She doesn't want the wolf to get in a good bite. Dean seems to hear her thoughts, his glowing eyes sending her a curious gaze. She immediately looks away from the green glow.

“Don't worry, I only affect those I target,” Dean laughs. “I don't need eye contact, I just have to be able to see my target. Sometimes I can even affect them from a distance if I use my ability of sight.”

“... You're really scary, you know that?”

“You should see Sam when he gets woken up in the morning,” Dean smirks.

A slight shiver runs along her spine before she makes a mental note to never find out... unless it's Fenrir she's tricked into doing it. As they head deeper into the forest, they've fallen back into a companionable silence. She can tell Dean is tense, ready for the next attack, but she can't stand the quiet. It doesn't take her long to start talking again.

“Why won't Sam choose a mate for you?” she wonders.

“... We weren't raised like other Nightmares, we were raised like dragons,” he murmurs. “Mom spent the most time with us, dad was too busy on hunts. Dragons choose their own mates, so Sam sees no reason to press one onto me.”

“Have you found one?”

“... No.”

“Funny, I thought you were getting pretty close to Cassy,” she muses. “He likes you, you know.”

“Has a funny way of showing it,” Dean growls softly.

“What's that supposed to...”

She's cut off when a howling sounds ahead of them. Both of them look at the time, cursing silently when they realize the sun has set. They're on guard, eye darting around the area in search of a threat. The wolf they've been following has stopped, sitting down to wait for it's master. Another howl sounds, a third drifting through the air, and Dean makes a startling realization.

“... It's a pack,” he breathes out.

“I didn't think it'd be this many,” Hel admits, listening to more howls. “There's got to be five at least.”

“No,” Dean whispers. “There are ten.”

“I only heard...”

“I can hear the change in pitch,” he states. “And I can feel their presence. There are ten... and they're all coming this way.”

“My phone,” Hel says. “I dropped it back there, we have to get to it! We can call for help!”

She turns and starts running for the device, not waiting for Dean to respond. He hurries after her, looking back to see large wolves racing for them. His pace picks up at the sight, the hunter calling out for Hel in a mixture of panic and warning. She looks behind her, cursing just as loudly as he called her. The phone is in sight, only a little ways away, and she dives for it. The curious voice of Gabriel still sounds from it, her body sliding closer... nearly colliding with the wolf that hovers the phone. Dean grabs a hold of her, slinging her body to the side and out of reach. He can't stop his momentum, though. Instead, he drops into a slide of his own. The werewolf's claws come down on him, halting only inches from his glowing eyes.

“Back off,” he hisses.

The claws are drawn away, strangely human orbs filled with confusion. It has no choice but to do as it's told, backing away from Dean and standing as still as a statue. Hel crawls over to him, sitting to pick leaves out of her hair. She was thrown into a bush, far too close to a patch of thorns for her liking. They can hear the others getting closer. Hel grabs up her phone, just in time to scream as another huge werewolf leaps for them. Gabriel's voice is filled with fear, the trickster screaming for answers. It's like a switch is flipped, Dean's body bursting into a brilliant light. The werewolves yelp in pain, covering their eyes as their bodies begin to transform back into humans. It only lasts a moment, and then they're staring down the fang filled muzzle of a dragon.

They backtrack, uncertain what to do in the face of Dean's rage. Green eyes are ringed with red, a light that flickers with his attempt at control. His rage is slowly winning out, awakening his inner demon. Though he's not very big, his serpentine body arches over Hel in an endeavor to protect her. One hand lifts and settles on his front leg, the overseer of Helheim reminding him he's not alone. It helps to control that demon, clearing Dean's mind for the problem at hand. When the werewolves regain their composure, they leap for Dean as one. All ten of them, his hold over the one lost when he turned.

“Dean, light up again!” Hel yells.

He whips his body around, throwing the werewolves around like rag dolls. Once they're trying to regroup, Dean forces his body to light up once more. Again the wolves begin to transform, leaving them open to attack. Hel drops her spell to hide her rotting half, thrusting her hand into the ground roughly. A split begins to crawl along the dirt. When it divides a little further, boney hands start clawing at the opening. One grips tight to an ankle, the others following suit. Sulfur and steam rise from their graves, the smell drawing a grimace from Dean. With his sensitive nose, it's not even close to appealing.

“What the hell!” a wolf hollers. “What's going on? The moon is out, why are we human?”

*Because I left the moon at home, * a childlike voice laughs in his mind. *You've been very bad people. It's not right to kill others, it's against the old laws. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to punish you. *

They look around for the voice, yet all they see is the dragon protecting his friend. Once they realize it's the dragon speaking to them, the head of the pack snarls and steps forward. Bones shatter as he pulls away from them. He's not about to take this from a child. His claws strike fast, faster than Dean is anticipating, and he lands a hit. Blood drips from the lines drawn across his scales, the dragon pulling back and blinking a couple times. It's obvious he's stunned, but he shakes it off quickly. Instead of crying like the child in him wants to do, he gets angry. The red begins to consume his green eyes, fangs bared in a snarl, and the werewolf immediately knows he made a mistake.

Hel gasps and ducks out of the way when Dean moves, his back foot nearly crushing her. He's long forgotten she's there, his mind clouded by his rage completely now. His tail manages to smack her, her head dizzy as she stumbles out of the way. Although she manages to take cover by the trees, she doubts they're the safest place to stay. Her phone is still on the ground, only inches from Dean's tail, and she's tempted to attempt getting it. The plants rustle around her, branches reaching toward Dean as his power begins amplifying. Fearful she'll get caught in the line of fire, Hel curls up in a ball with her arms over her head.

“Daddy!” she screams.

On the other end of the phone, Gabriel can hear his daughter's terror-filled cry. His heart skips a beat and the phone slips out of his hand. Sam, who's wandered out in search of something to do, watches him carefully. He had run into Gabriel and Michael earlier, deciding to stick around and help out to alleviate his boredom. Now, however, he's wondering if that was the best idea. After all, it was he that asked Hel to open up Dean. Before he can say anything, Gabriel grabs for him blindly. It's only luck that has that hand around his shoulder, the two disappearing.

Hel is still curled up, having only called a moment ago, and she's surprised to feel a soft hand on her back. She looks up, relieved her father has made an appearance. Truthfully, she knew he would come. He's never far when his children need him. At his questioning gaze, Hel turns her attention to the group a few feet away. The werewolves are all piling atop Dean, his serpentine body twisting about to throw them off. Though they can't take their wolf forms at the moment, they can muster up a half-form just fine. Their claws are dug deep into his scales, more vulnerable as they shimmer with sunlight, and there's no shaking them.

“Dean!” Sam calls.

When the dragon's head turns, all he sees is red in his sockets. Dean isn't registering his name, but a noise. Thankfully, he's too busy with the wolves to bother with a new sound. Sam gasps and rushes to Gabriel's side, covering both him and Hel with his own body. The miasma that typically forms around him from too much power is back, transforming into large wings. It's just in time to protect them from the flailing tree branches. They hit the miasma, shriveling into dead wood in only seconds. Beneath the dark shield, Hel's automatic spell to hide her rotted half is countered. Sam doesn't seem surprised, nor does he seem disgusted... just worried. It's not worry for Hel's new form, but for everyone within the area.

“Get her out of here,” Sam states.

“No,” Gabriel frowns. “This is her hunt, she'll finish it.”

“Now isn't the time for an argument,” Sam presses.

“It's not an argument, Sam,” the trickster sighs. “Hel wouldn't have taken this hunt had she thought it would be too much. Dean has gone off his rocker, that much is obvious, but she can handle it.”

“Not Dean,” he frowns.

“Yes... she can. You need to trust her... trust me.”

Although he's hesitant, Sam tucks his wings behind him and lets the two up. Now that her father is there for back up, Hel brushes off her clothes and takes a deep breath. The spell isn't called upon again, instead leaving her half dead... literally. She steps closer to Dean, his head turning at the sound of her footsteps. His head tilts to the side in a cat-like manner.

“It's okay,” Hel states calmly. “I'm going to help you.”

*Stay away from me! * Dean's childish voice booms in her mind.

“You're hurt,” she says. “Let me help you get better.”

*You're not my mommy! *

“No, I'm not... but I'm your friend.”

*... My friend? *

“That's right, Dean, I'm your friend. Friends take care of each other, just like you were trying to take care of me before they made you mad. Do you remember? You stood over me, kept me away from them.”

*... I... I remember, * the dragon says, struggling for the memory.

“Now it's my turn to help you. I'm going to get them off you, okay?”

*... Yes. *

Hel breathes a sigh of relief, trying hard not to let Dean see her relief. She reaches over slowly, watching him for any changes in mood. His eyes are still red, but it's not as harsh as before. Somewhere within his rage addled mind, Dean remembers how to trust. When her torn and bloodied hand touches the first werewolf, he inhales sharply and falls to the ground. She didn't give him a death strike, but just enough to weaken him into unconsciousness. The dragon is fascinated by this turn of events. She carefully reaches for the next, gasping when they release one hand to strike her. Dean's tail catches the claws, his eyes narrowed in indignation.

*That's mine! * he hisses. *You're not allowed to touch her! *

Before he can strangle the wolf with his tail, Hel grabs their wrist and he falls. A branch slithers along the ground, touching her ankle and surprising her. She backs away into Dean, a wolf grabbing her hair and pulling her off the ground. Hel cries in pain, her hands managing to grab the wolf's. He falls, but his hand is still gripping onto her hair. The pull gets harsher as his body grows limp. As Gabriel steps forward, Sam grips his shoulder to still him. He points over to the two, showing Gabriel that Dean is taking care of things. The dragon kicks the wolf's limp body over his back, getting Hel's feet back on the ground so she can escape him.

There are still strands of her hair in the other's fingers, angering her all the more. The branches that were on their way over are now wrapping around Dean's assailants. They're all pulled off him, the wooden limbs tightening. Howls of pain fill the area and Hel is sorely tempted to let them meet their fate. Unfortunately, old laws dictate that there will be no killing if it can be avoided. All hunts demand the hunter bring back the target alive... or proof there was no other way to stop them.

“Dean, you can't kill them,” she says. “We have to take them back to gramps... uh... I mean Chuck.”

*Why? They're back people, * the dragon questions.

“Because Chuck is going to punish them.”

*No, I think I can do better. *

“You probably can,” Hel offers. “But he's like the alpha hunter. You know, the... uh... pack leader. Dragons have those, right?”

*He's not my pack leader. Mommy is, she's the queen. *

“And Chuck is like our king, he made the rules and we have to follow them... to the best of our ability. See? You managed to take away they're greatest asset. They can't turn into wolves because you're giving off sunlight. That means we're capable of stopping them without killing. It's not right to kill people, right? You just said so yourself. Why aren't they able to but you are? How is that fair?”

*... Okay, * he sighs out after a moment's thought. *Chuck can have them. They're no fun to play with anyway. *

Hel sighs in relief once more, calling back those hands she had restrained them with at one time. This time, once they have the grip they seek they pull those limp bodies under the ground with them. Dean watches curiously, head dipping down to sniff at one of the hands. They're definitely real, the dragon jerking his head back immediately to sniff in disgust. When the last of the wolves is gone, he turns questioning orbs to her.

*Where are they? *

“That's a portal,” she offers. “They should be coming up around the hospital in Eden. There's a special area that injured enemies are taken, they can't get out of there.”

She can see the red dissipating from green eyes, leaving those pure emeralds to watch her. Dean looks around a moment, confused and slightly off balance. His form brightens, turning to sunlight before his human form steps out of it. Although he's a little upset at losing himself again, he's glad to note no one was hurt. On his inspection of Hel, however, he notices the presence of Sam and Gabriel. Sam walks over to him, careful not to run and embarrass the other. When he reaches Dean, he sets a hand on his shoulder and pulls him into a hug.

“Time to go home,” Sam remarks.

“But... we're on a mission.”

“It's over,” Hel smiles. “You did great, Dean. Thanks for saving me.”

“Saving you?”

“Yeah, I almost got my head taken off by those wolves. You're pretty fast on your feet, man. You should be proud.”

He nods his head uncertainly, walking closer to Gabriel with his brother. The second they're together, the trickster takes them all home. It only takes a second and they're back in Eden. Dean hurries to the house. Although she wants to chase him down, Hel has realized Dean might be too much of a challenge for her alone. A sly smile slips onto her features, the child of Loki walking off with a bounce in her step. Already Sam and Gabriel are worried.

“Okay,” Gabriel murmurs. “And now I'm gonna change the subject. Family night tonight?”

With a light chuckle, Sam nods and kisses the trickster on the head. As he walks away, Gabriel grabs his ass. Shaking his head, the taller male jogs over to the house. He wants Dean to open up to him, but right now isn't the time. Instead of pushing him to talk, Sam is going to build his relationship with his new mate. He only glances over his shoulder once, smirking when Gabriel catches sight of Michael... and his face lights up in impish joy.


	23. Family Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is trapped in a house with Gabriel's brood, plus Charlie and Garth! Eager to make his relationship with Gabriel work, Sam is trying to integrate their families. The trickster is all for it, playing house for the night with his new family. Picking up the conversation where she left it, Hel and Charlie railroad Dean into facing his issues. The issue at hand is impossible to ignore, though, considering he's under the same roof. With the boys being stupid about all this mating stuff, Hel claims Dean as her own. It strikes a nerve in her baby brother, yet gets the desired results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I didn't write much over my days off, I was busy on my sequel! Pat myself on the back for that one. I accidentally created a new character (well... four in total), so I'm going with it! She's kickass! Anyway, that has nothing to do with your update, so I'll get right to it =p Here's your update! Until next time, Cupcakes! X3

If Dean didn't love his brother so damn much, he would've killed everyone in the house. Family night is _not_ what Dean had in mind, especially after a difficult hunt that left him confused and high off anger. Unfortunately, Sam and Gabriel are trying hard to integrate their families before taking that final step. They haven't arrived yet, however Dean can already feel the nausea induced by butterflies. It's a feeling he wants to kill off. Those butterflies are for Cas, he knows that much. They're a reminder of the feelings he's developing... and the ones not returned.

“I hope you're not planning on locking yourself in your room,” Sam frowns from the kitchen.

“I'll hang around,” Dean grumbles, lounging on the couch with the remote.

“Dean, I realize you're having issues with Cas, but... why don't you just talk to him? Do you have any idea how much of this problem could be solved by just speaking up?”

“None of it,” Dean scoffs. “Because it's not happening.”

“Dean...”

“I don't talk about my feelings,” he growls. “End of story, end of discussion.”

Sam shakes his head, going back to the kitchen to fix dinner. Gabriel and his brood should be arriving any minute now. The two decided on dinner together, and then movies before turning in. this will be the first time the two families have stayed under the same roof through the night... without crashing on the living room floor. Whereas Dean is normally the cook between them, he's not exactly jumping for joy about the bonding experience. With a heavy sigh, Sam starts cutting up vegetables for a salad.

There's a knock on the door, one that Dean pointedly ignores. He knows this means the world to Sam, so he'll support him by behaving... other than that, he's not going out of his way to impress. Sam hurries to the door and opens it, inviting the small group in. Cas immediately looks around for Dean, smiling minutely at the sight of him on the couch. He cautiously walks over, sitting in the chair nearby. It's another gesture pointing toward rejection for Dean. He's about to yell at the other, however Hel comes bounding in with Charlie and Garth.

“What the hell?” Dean asks instead. “Why the hell are they here?”

“It's family night!” Hel grins. “They're family!”

“... But...”

“Family!” she snaps. “We've adopted them! If you don't like it, you can deal with the business end of my foot!”

“... Family, got it,” he murmurs. “Welcome the family, guys.”

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Charlie squeals excitedly.

As a unit, they head for the dining area. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel replaces the small table with a larger one. Hel and Charlie help set the table, bringing food out with Sam before sitting down. Instead of taking a seat next to Cas like he would've before, Dean sits between Hel and Charlie. The Angel level is visibly upset about this, yet keeps it to himself. The light banter Fenrir starts is relaxing and everyone is enjoying themselves. Gabriel's children are a rambunctious group, speaking with their hands and laughing loudly. It's a far cry from what Sam is used to. Although Dean can be loud sometimes, for the most part the two are quiet.

“What movies do we have?” Hel wonders. “I hope no one picked up those sappy romances, I hate those.”

“What's wrong with sappy romances?” Charlie pouts.

“Only everything!”

The girls being their debate on romance movies, both arguing their points with growing passion. When they go for the knives, however, Sam decides this is a wonderful time to change the subject. Gabriel's all too eager to watch the outcome, leaving Sam the only responsible adult in the room. He steers the conversation to a less hostile topic, asking Gabriel if he's talked to Chuck lately. After the announcement that he needed to find Dean a mate, Sam has heard little from the other.

“He's busy trying to control the alphas around here,” Gabriel shrugs off. “With everyone trying to attract the same mate, it's getting a bit crazy.”

“... I was wondering why he hadn't pressed the subject afterward,” Sam sighs.

“You're not going to do it, are you?” Dean asks quietly.

“Of course I'm not, but... How long can Chuck keep them from going to war?”

“Not long,” the trickster murmurs. “We had to break up three fights this morning alone. They're getting more violent in their claims.”

Dean throws his silverware down and stands up. This isn't the conversation he wants to be listening to. With a murmured excuse, he heads upstairs. Sam doesn't stop him, silently cursing himself for not picking a better diversionary topic. Dinner doesn't last much longer, the group cleaning off the table and gathering around the television. As they start going through movies, Charlie and Hel sneak upstairs. She couldn't open Dean up on her own, but she's hoping it'll happen with a little elbow grease... and Charlie assisting.

Upstairs, they can hear the shower running. Without a hint of hesitation, Hel opens the door and the two sneak in. Dean is just standing beneath the spray of the hot water, jumping at the sound of the door opening. He peeks out of the curtain, gasping at the sight of the girls. Charlie grins wide at him, Hel waving her hello.

“What are you guys doing in here!” he snaps.

“We're going to have some 'girl time',” Hel smiles. “Just me, Charlie, and you. I figured you wouldn't mind, considering she's got a mate already and you're not my type.”

“I mind! I fucking mind! Get the hell out of here!”

“You see, the best part about this little set up... is the fact we don't have to leave,” Hel smirks impishly. “And you can't kick us out without being in your birthday suit.”

He growls angrily, realizing she's speaking the truth. Normally he doesn't mind walking around in his skin... but this is Hel. She's an omega and, although she said he's not her type, she has every right to claim him as her mate. There's no way he's getting out of that shower. Hel takes a seat on the sink, Charlie on the floor across from her, and Dean is forced to deal with them.

“Okay, Dean,” Charlie grins. “We're not leaving until we talk, so you might as well suck it up and spill. Neither of us has anywhere to go for the next few days... and I doubt you want to be in the shower when the water goes cold.”

“... What are you holding me hostage for?” he grumbles.

“It's no secret all of Eden is looking to fuck you,” Hel remarks. “Obviously, you would be a bit hesitant to leave the house because of that. But you never struck me as the type to hide, so something bigger must be wrong with you. We're here to help!”

“I don't need help!”

“Sure you don't,” Charlie offers sarcastically. “You're obviously capable of handling everything yourself... just like Chuck was able to protect the school from Lilith.”

“Face it, Dean, we're birds of a feather. I can tell something is troubling you, I just don't know what. By the time this little session is finished... I will.”

Dean curses quietly, wondering if he can call Sam to get them out. Unfortunately, he knows that the taller male encouraged Hel to help him before. There's no way he's going to interrupt this 'girl time' now. He'll just have to grin and bare it. Although he doesn't want to tell the two what's going on, he knows Hel will likely latch on to any lies. After all, she's the daughter of the king of lies. Muttering his irritation, Dean takes a seat in the shower. The spray is still hot, but it likely won't stay that way for long.

“Those alphas won't leave me alone,” Dean hisses. “I've never wanted a mate, never even thought about it, and now a whole town is after me!”

“I know, it sucks so bad,” Charlie comments. “I'm so happy I have Glinda. She's a bit territorial, it's a fairy thing.”

“Why don't you just choose an interest?” Hel wonders. “It's the same damn thing. All of the perks none of the headache.”

“I don't want an alpha thinking he can lord over me!”

“Cassy isn't like that...”

“He fucking told them to come back later when Sam was around!” Dean shouts. “I highly doubt they'll believe me when I say I choose him as an interest!”

There's a long bout of silence, the two girls obviously stunned. Hel has seen how close they were getting, could've swore they'd end up mating. To hear that Cas didn't even try to stake a claim is surprising. Dean takes the silence for a win on his side, smirking to himself despite the situation. When Hel finally gets her voice back, her next remark is a shock for him.

“What the fuck!” she snaps. “Are you serious? What happened?”

“They were beating on the door and everyone was asleep. I answered the door and slammed it in their faces,” Dean says. “Cas is up by then, asking what's going on. When I tell him, he answers the door and starts yelling at them for waking him up.”

“Oh, that makes total sense then,” Hel waves off. “Cassy is a little bitch when he gets woken up. For someone that barely needs to sleep, he can throw a nasty temper tantrum when you wake him.”

“... He offered me up to those alphas... because he's not a morning person? What the hell!” Dean states, completely flabbergasted.

“I suppose you could also say he was trying to work around your personality,” Charlie points out. “You don't want alphas to claim you or try forcing you to mate, so he's showing support of that personality.”

“No, he was just pissy he got woke up,” Hel says adamantly. “One time he locked Fen in a closet with a powerful spell. Dad had to get him out when he got home. Ever since, poor Fen's been claustrophobic.”

“Whoa... he _can_ be a bitch,” the redhead remarks.

Dean rolls his eyes at the banter, wishing the two would just leave. Unfortunately, once the two start talking it's difficult to get them to stop. He's happy when they get off topic, though he wishes they'd take it elsewhere. His relief doesn't last long, however, as Hel remembers what they're doing in the bathroom in the first place. She turns her attention back to Dean, who's only moments away from beating his head against the wall.

“Look, just go tell Cassy you want him to pretend he claimed you,” she says. “It's really no big deal, just a friend helping out another friend. Eventually, you'll get comfortable enough to tell him you're into him.”

“I'm not,” Dean says. “Into him... I mean.”

“Sure you're not,” Charlie laughs. “That's why you're throwing such a hissy fit about him not claiming you.”

“He's supposed to be my friend!” Dean defends. “Friends are supposed to have your back, aren't they? Why didn't he have mine?”

“Okay, fine,” Hel comments coolly. “I'm claiming you.”

“... What?” the hunter asks, dumbfounded.

“I'm your friend, I'm going to have your back,” she smirks. “From here on out, I'm claiming you as my bitch. Anyone that wishes to mate with you, they have to go through me.”

“I don't need your...”

“Come on, Charlie, let's let Dean finish his shower,” Hel smiles, cutting him off. “Can't wait for tonight, Dean-o. We can cuddle all night long!”

He can hear their laughter as the door shuts. The hunter groans in annoyance, laying back in the tub to sulk. Of all the things he could've said, he had to pick the one thing that opens that door. Of course Hel would jump at the opportunity. For a moment, he wonders what Cas will think about that. Hel was so sure he had made a claim on Dean. If that's true, he won't handle his sister challenging that claim gracefully. With a quiet hum, he finishes his shower and grabs a towel. As the green-eyed male heads into his bedroom to change he can hear the talk downstairs. The males are cheering on some character in the action movie they're watching. Dean rolls his eyes at their enthusiasm and steps into his room. He stops cold when he feels a gaze on his back.

“It's just me,” Castiel says quietly.

“C-Cas! What are you doing in here?”

“They're too loud downstairs,” the other shrugs. “I wanted to read.”

“Well... I have to... uh... get dressed.”

“... Are you angry with me?” Cas wonders.

“What?”

“Are you angry with me?” he repeats. “You haven't spoken to me in days. At first I thought it was because the town was after you... and then I wondered if it was my fault. I don't remember doing anything to anger you.”

“I really just want to get dressed,” Dean sighs. “Can't we talk about this later? I mean... it's not like we won't get the chance. You guys are staying the night, remember?”

For a minute, he just seems to contemplate that statement. With a nod, he gets up and walks out the door. Dean closes said door and leans against it heavily, heaving a sigh of relief. Foregoing the need to sink to the floor, he heads over to his dresser. As he pulls on a pair of boxers and pajama pants, he contemplates locking the door and calling it a night. Though that sounds like a wonderful idea, they only have two bedrooms in the house. The 'kids' have to share a room while Sam entertains Gabriel in the other... The thought sends a shudder through him.

After he's finished, Dean opens the door again... but Cas isn't in the hall. The blue-eyed male has wandered back downstairs. With a shrug, Dean retreats back into his room and closes the door. He's not in a very social mood right now, so he grabs a book and spreads out on his bed. Since he has a habit of sleeping next to Sam, the beds are big enough for two or three people. There's no doubt in his mind the 'betas' will be on the bed and the alphas on the floor. Hel wouldn't have it any other way and, frankly, neither would he.

Downstairs, Sam is sitting with Gabriel at the dinning room table. His hazel eyes look out over the living room, humor within their depths. It's nice to have a big family, something he's never really known before. The kids are all arguing over the next movie, nearly coming to blows before it starts. Charlie had put one in while the others were arguing. As they get settled to watch it, Fenrir heads to the kitchen to find some popcorn. Knowing exactly what the other wants, Gabriel snaps his fingers to provide it... along with a bunch of movie theater candy.

“That better not stain my furniture,” Sam frowns.

“I'll clean it up.”

“... I can sense a few alphas sneaking around,” the taller male sighs. “I should chase them off before Dean decides to sneak out again.”

“Don't worry, I'll handle it,” Hel smiles. “I claimed him, after all.”

“What?” Cas asks in shock. “Why would you do that?”

“To keep the alphas away from him,” she shrugs. “Why? Did you want to?”

“... Did he ask you to?”

“No, I told him I was gonna do it. Don't want some lesser alpha getting the jump on him, you know? He certainly wouldn't be happy if that happened. Besides, he told me what you said to the others. Obviously, you're not interested in claiming him yourself.”

“Who said that?” Cas wonders, brows dipping in frustration.

“He did. Not in those words, but it was between the lines.”

She heads to the door to shoo the alphas away, but she's stopped by a heavy feeling. Its like the gravity of the world just tripled upon her shoulders. One hand shoots out to grip the couch's back, trying to stabilize herself so she can stay on her feet. Her gaze falls on Castiel, who seems for all the world content watching the movie. Everyone knows that feeling is coming from him, though. His frustration and anger is taking on a weighted form, warning off any that might challenge him. Gabriel waves his hand, countering the weight with his own presence, and Hel is able to move without difficulty.

“Holy shit, Cassy!” she barks. “A little warning next time you have a temper tantrum!”

His only answer is a glare her way. Around that time, Dean stumbles downstairs. He had felt that immense pressure and nearly passed out. The only other time he's ever felt something like that, is when Sam took on the role of being his familial alpha. Every time another was around them, that weight would nearly knock him out. Now, he's staring in shock down at Cas. Although he doesn't seem as though it came from him, Hel's comment is enough to dispel his doubts.

“What's going on down here?” he asks.

“Cassy was mad I claimed you,” Hel says with a scoff.

“Who cares who claims me! Half the fucking town has claimed me!” Dean snarls at the reminder.

“But they aren't my siblings!” Cas mutters petulantly.

“Whatever,” Dean sighs. “I'm going to bed.”

The others watch their interaction, a tennis match between the two, and then Fenrir snorts in humor. He's not alone, Gabriel is grinning like a cat with a canary. Castiel is irritated with Dean's flippant attitude, a quiet growl leaving him. He's not one to act this way. The sudden change in his attitude is both refreshing and worrisome, as Gabriel knows how fox spirits can be... he's slept with enough of them. As much as he wants to watch this game of cat and mouse continue, he can't risk Castiel attacking the town for their interest in Dean.

“Cassy, I think maybe you should just go claim him,” he says.

“He doesn't want to be claimed.”

“Sometimes you just have to bite the bullet, honey,” he presses. “Dean thinks he doesn't want claimed, but he does. He doesn't like being referred to as a beta, however deep down there's still a submissive part of him. Ignoring it won't make it go away. What he really wants is a good chase, that's all. He wants you to actually try catching him, instead of demanding he lay down and give up.”

“... I guess that makes sense,” the blue-eyed male murmurs. “But what if you're wrong? He'll hate me forever.”

“Some things are just worth that risk.”

When he says this, Cas notes that golden eyes glance over at Sam. The taller male is oblivious to the puppy love look, too busy watching the others. Mainly because Fenrir has been pestering Garth, who's in wolf form. His ears are lain back, canines bared, and Sam's afraid for his furniture. Charlie pops him upside the jaw, however, and Fenrir is effectively put in his place. When he returns to the conversation at hand, Gabriel looks away and Cas is deep in thought.

Instead of joining his siblings on the couch, he stands and heads upstairs. He can hear music within the bedroom Dean occupies. He doesn't knock, as this room belongs to them all tonight, and when he opens the door he can see Dean laying on the bed. His eyes are closed, but his head is nodding with the music. The door is closed and Cas wanders over to the bed, sitting on the end and turning his blue eyes on Dean. The other's head stills, brows furrowed in concentration, and then he opens green orbs to see who now accompanies him.

“... Cas,” he murmurs cautiously.

“Dean,” the other greets. “I think we need to talk.”

“I'm good,” Dean says. “You can go back downstairs.”

“No, I won't. We need to talk. If you have nothing to say, you can listen to what I have to say.”

“... Okay... Shoot.”

“I don't like that Hel has claimed you,” he states. “If you needed help that badly, you should've just asked me. I've already stated my interest in you, I don't think I could've been any clearer.”

“You told them to come back later,” Dean glares.

“I was exhausted, Dean,” Cas sighs. “If they chose to challenge me at that point, I wouldn't have overcome them. To tell you the truth, I wasn't even thinking of mating at that point. I just wanted some sleep. But I'm well rested now... and I'm going to claim you.”

“... What?”

“You heard me,” the Angel level says. “You'd better be ready for a good chase, because I don't plan on losing. You're going to be my mate. The only question you have to ask yourself... is how long you're going to run.”

With that, Cas stands up and walks out of the door. Dean's jaw would be on the floor if he were standing. This is a side of Castiel he's never seen. He's used to the other staying on even footing with him, treating him like another alpha or at least the omega he is. As much as this more domineering personality turns him on, he's not sure how he should feel about it. He not only has to worry about the town's alpha population... but now Castiel is added to that group.

Sam and Gabriel manage to get everyone to bed soon after Castiel's announcement. They're all filing into Dean's room, Hel and Charlie jumping into bed with him. While Fenrir, Jormungandr and Castiel have to take the floor... Garth's canine form curls up at the bottom of the bed. Fenrir gawks at the other, Garth giving him the most smug look a wolf can manage.

“That's not fair!” he says. “Why doesn't he have to sleep on the floor with the rest of us?”

“What's the issue?” Charlie wonders. “Do you want to play the perfect pet, too?”

“Fuck no! But he shouldn't get the bed!”

“Garth sleeps at the end of my bed at the school, too!” Charlie grins. “I kind of like it, I feel protected. Since I'm so used to it, I think it should be allowed.”

“But...”

“Allowed!” Hel remarks in unison with Charlie.

Dean shrugs, obviously agreeing with them. That's the end of the conversation, the three laying down to sleep. They can hear Fenrir grumbling his displeasure, yet he says nothing more on the topic. As Sam turns out the lights, he sends a small smile out over the group. Gabriel is waiting at the other bedroom door, watching the taller male with a soft expression. It's so difficult to find a mate that can handle his baggage. With the brood he's raised to be terrors, no one wanted to bother with a long term arrangement. He's so happy Sam is willing to accept his kids as well as himself. Granted he'll probably be going gray early just from the stress... probably. He hasn't yet and Dean isn't too far off from them. The younger Winchester finally steps away from the door, closing it behind him, and walks over to the trickster. Together, they head into the bedroom. It's been a long day and they're tired, so the most they'll get in tonight is cuddling. Sam's never been one to turn that away. Tomorrow, however, might give them time for something more. Hopefully everyone stays asleep until noon... or gets up early to get into trouble elsewhere.


	24. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family night is over and a new day has arisen. And with it... the next batch of suitors. Unlike last time, however, Castiel is ready to push his claim. Unfortunately, he's waved off as a joke and has to prove his worth. Dean, in the meantime, needs to speak with Kisake. He's worried about Castiel's bloodline and she knows all about bloodlines. Cas won't let him go alone, though he doesn't know the reason he wants to go, so he accompanies him. At the discovery of his bloodline, Castiel is shocked and doesn't know what to think. He doesn't have much time to react, however, as the alphas have regrouped. With Kisake already having taken her exit, Castiel is the only one that can protect Dean from their claims... but not without Dean making a desperate call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try and try, but it seems this fic just doesn't want to come to an end =( Just when I thought I was getting there... my fingers took another turn and led me down yet another rabbit hole. I'm afraid this fic is destined to continue forever. Anyway, I managed to get the time to update! I also already have the next chapter written =p Enjoy your fix! Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

A loud slam startles Sam awake, the taller male laying with Gabriel in his arms. The noise doesn't stir the trickster, so he must be used to it. With a sigh, Sam slides out of bed to find out what broke. He rubs sleep from his eyes as he descends the stairs, finding a mass of anger at the bottom. Dean is glaring holes into the front door, his power manifesting as light. It rises from his body like fire, just thin tendrils reaching heavenward. On the couch is Hel and Charlie, Garth sitting in an armchair nearby. He's no longer in canine form. They seem to be playing a video game, their minds completely immersed in said game.

“Dean, what's going on?” Sam frowns. “Where are the others?”

“They're still sleeping,” Dean mutters. “Well... not Cas. I don't know where he went, he was gone when I woke up this morning.”

“He's outside,” Hel informs. “Probably at home. He has a garden in the backyard and the wolf pups needed fed. He found them abandoned by their mother, so he brought them home. Fenrir has been letting him keep them in his room, but it's obvious he wants to take them under his own wing.”

“... I see. Well... what was that noise?”

“Dean slammed the door,” Charlie offers, her eyes never leaving the screen. “He's having adult issues.”

Curious at the statement, Sam walks over to the front door. Upon opening the portal, he sees around fifteen alphas eager to catch Dean's eye. He sighs and shuts the door once more. This is becoming more of an issue than he originally planned for. Perhaps Chuck was right, Dean won't be safe until he's marked by an alpha. He doesn't want to betroth him, doesn't want to go against their teachings... but he doesn't want Dean hurt either.

Just as he's about to say something to Dean, a strange feeling overcomes him. It's a sense of wariness, one that warns of a possible threat... but also holds the fear of losing a loved one. He turns back to the door, Dean beating him to opening it, and they see Cas on the opposite side of the crowd. Everyone turns to look at him, more bored than curious.

“Dean belongs to me,” Cas says quietly. “I claimed him. You have no right to be here.”

“Run along little boy,” a feline Nightmare laughs. “Come back when you exchange your bark for a bite.”

“Please leave, I don't want to hurt anyone.”

“You should be more worried about us hurting you,” a bat Nightmare chuckles.

Castiel sighs in exasperation, shaking his head. With the flick of his wrist, a strong gust of wind blows through the crowd. They're surprised, but nothing more. When it causes a twister the height of the house, they pay a little more attention. As the winds die down, they leave behind a bulky golem. The stone that creates its face splits, letting out an enraged roar, and it's fist comes down on the nearest Nightmare. They dive out of the way, the others getting ready to fight off the creature. They're no match, and they know it. But they're trying to impress a potential mate, so that's not going to stop them from trying.

As they get on the offensive, Castiel strolls through the crowd as though it's just another day. Standing between the house and the alphas, he turns to face them. The golem should be enough to deter them for today... but he doesn't want them to try again. A part of him wants them to hurt, hurt enough to send them packing for good. That part of him scares him. Trying to push down the urge to maim, the blue-eyed male heads into the house.

“Good morning, Sam,” he greets. “Dean. Did you both sleep well?”

“Uh... yeah,” Dean murmurs. “How the hell did you make that?”

“The golem? It's an illusion,” Cas shrugs. “Well... it started that way. My illusions are no longer harmless. Since my evolution, they've become materialized to the point of interaction. I can see why father likes it so much, they're quite handy.”

“Just remember, this house is one of the things it can interact with,” Sam remarks. “I don't mind it tossing those alphas out... but I would like to keep the house in one piece.”

“Of course. Is father still asleep?”

“Yeah, I guess this sort of thing happens a lot at your house. He slept right through it.”

Castiel nods and heads over to sit with the girls and Garth. After a few steps, however, he stops and turns questioning eyes onto Sam. This feeling he's getting isn't normal for him and it scares the mild tempered male. Gabriel is asleep, so Sam is the only one to talk to. He isn't sure that's the best move, though. Sam can see there's something on his mind, so he heads back upstairs and asks him to walk along.

“What's on your mind, Cas?” he wonders at the top of the stairs.

“... I've never wanted to claim a mate before,” he admits. “Dean is the first. When I brought the golem to life, I... I wanted to hurt the other alphas. No, not just hurt... I wanted to maim them. I want them to leave Dean alone for good. Is that feeling normal?”

“It really depends on your bloodline,” Sam offers. “Dragons are very territorial and possessive of their mates, so they do whatever it takes to stop competition. Some Nightmares don't care that much, preferring many lovers as opposed to one. There are others that will kill to keep their mate, or they may not be all that territorial.”

“What about my bloodline?” Cas asks quietly. “Are foxes supposed to be so brutal?”

“Uh... well... there are many types of foxes, Cas,” Sam tries hesitantly. “Many don't tend to take mates at all, they're rather promiscuous by nature. Some mate for life.”

“But are they that aggressive? Is my bloodline supposed to be like that?”

“... Your bloodline has a very special sort of blood, Cas,” Sam sighs. “They're typically extremely aggressive, highly territorial, and would gladly kill a challenger. I'm not saying it's okay to do that, I'm just saying those feelings are normal. Hopefully you have a good enough hold on them, you won't be tempted to act.”

“Why hasn't dad told me this stuff? I think he should've at least warned me.”

“I'm sorry, Cas, I really can't tell you the answer to that. Maybe he just wanted to keep you his baby as long as possible.”

He can see that Cas doesn't like the explanation, however he goes along with it. It's better than nothing. Sam heads back to bed as soon as he sees that Cas is okay, finding Gabriel sprawled out all over the mattress. With a light chuckle, he rights the other's position and slips back beneath the covers. He's awake, but he doesn't want to give up this warm feeling yet. Gabriel mumbles in his sleep and snuggles back against Sam's side, wrapping his arms around the taller male tightly. With a content sigh, Sam closes his eyes.

Downstairs, Dean is still glaring out the window. The golem is still going strong, yet his challengers are slowly dwindling. He's not sure how to take Castiel's temper, it seems so unlike the man he met when first arriving. With a frustrated growl, he considers taking out his anger on those outside. He can feel Castiel's eyes on his back now, the other returning from his talk with Sam. He overheard the conversation, though he won't question it. The fact that Castiel's blood holds such demands is a shock, as Dean understands him to be a fox Nightmare mixed with dove. Neither of those two should carry such ill will. Foxes at most simply warn away their challengers before attack. Their natures are rather flexible most of the time, temperaments opportunistic while also being rather compliant. Dean had once let slip that Castiel was a kitsune, yet he didn't know how true that remark was. Kitsune, to him and Castiel, was just another name for a fox. Growing up with Kisake, she often used Japanese terms for things. That was one of them. Now, however, he beginning to wonder... to what extent? There's only one person he knows that will tell him the absolute truth. With a sigh, he realizes he needs to call on his mother again.

“I'm going out,” he says. “I'll be back soon.”

“I'll go with you,” Cas frowns.

“Not this time, man. I need to talk to my mother... it's... sort of personal. I'd rather do it on my own,” Dean murmurs.

“You shouldn't be out there on your own.”

“Don't say I didn't warn you.”

He doesn't say anything more, leaving Castiel with unasked questions. When Dean throws open the door and steps outside, an alpha comes flying at him. He's stopped inches from Dean when the golem grabs one of his legs. Without even questioning the action, the older Winchester hurries past the scene of violence. He can hear Castiel right behind him. He's not worried about sparing the other's feelings, not when he was so adamant in accompanying him. The offer was turned down mainly to keep him in the dark of his bloodline. If the Angel level won't take the hint, Dean won't care for the consequences.

The forest is secluded and quiet now that Lilith's threat is naught but a memory. This is where Dean decides to summon Kisake. Castiel stands off to the side, waiting for the woman to rise from her typical pool of blood. It takes a moment, but soon she's joining the two in the clearing. She stretches, yawning deeply, and searches for Dean with drooping eyes. She's in silk pajama shorts and a matching spaghetti strap, a flowing red robe covering the rest of her. Her hair is disheveled and sleep still clings to her.

“This had better be good,” she mutters. “I was in the middle of a wonderfully erotic dream.”

“Gross, mom, I don't need to know that shit!” Dean shouts.

“Like you don't have them just as frequently, you horny little hime,” she teases. “What do you want?”

“... Cas decided he wants to claim me,” Dean sighs. “But he's _way_ more aggressive toward challengers than a fox Nightmare should be.”

“Fox Nightmare?” Kisake frowns. “What the hell are you talking about, Hime?”

“His Chimera mix is arctic fox and dove,” he remarks.

“Who told you that load of shit?”

“... I'm not?” Castiel asks, head tilted in his confusion.

It only takes Kisake a half a second to realize she said something she shouldn't have. It's not usual for parents to lie about their children's bloodline, they normally take great pride in it, but for whatever reason Loki has done just that. As a parent, Kisake can't believe he would take such measures for any reason... but then, when does that man ever make sense? She makes a rash decision... Castiel deserves to know his bloodline.

“Castiel, your mother was a descendant of the most powerful foxes in the breed,” she smiles. “She was a distant relative of the kitsune, a powerful fox with many tails. Like the dragon Chimera, kistune were well on their way to extinction. However, similar to Dean and Sam, the blood manages to purify in some of the children born to the line. Unlike them, kitsune are greatly feared and those that bare them pray for only a single tail.”

“But... I have four,” Castiel frowns.

“And you're still growing,” Kisake says. “Imagine how many you could have a few years from now. I dare say you could turn out to be the most powerful kitsune to date.”

“... Is that why my mother didn't want me?” he wonders quietly.

“Your mother didn't want you because she's slut,” the woman states rather callously. “She wanted to sleep around more than care for her offspring, you didn't lose much when she dropped you off on Chuck's doorstep.”

He's quiet for a long time, worrying Dean and Kisake. Obviously there's only one question rolling about his head... Why didn't Gabriel tell him? Unconsciously, his Chimera features are revealed. The fluffy white tails wrap around him in a sense of protection, his ears drooping like a kicked puppy, and Dean can't help but think he looks adorable for an alpha. Suddenly, anger overtakes the sadness. That soft white fur is lit on fire, the blaze just as white.

“He should've told me,” he growls quietly. “I had a right to know.”

“Calm down, you're not scaring anyone here,” Kisake huffs. “Your father never does anything without a reason. I've barely been around him and I know that much. Before you start lighting the world on fire, you should go home and talk to him. Right now, however, you need to be aware of your surroundings.”

“What?”

Her answer to him is a glance to the trees and a sly smirk. Before they can stop her, she disappears in a wash of blood. Dean growls in annoyance and kicks a stone at his feet. As much as he loves his mother, she can be a real pain. With a huff, he turns to address Castiel... and freezes. There's a gathering presence of alphas looking for a mate. Castiel is on high alert now, a low growl rumbling from his chest.

They begin exiting the trees, half forms ready to attack if need be. There's a cheetah among them and Dean curses quietly. Cheetahs are likely the only Nightmare that can outrun him... though only with that final burst of speed. Felines, canines, reptiles... so many alphas. Castiel had hidden his features after Kisake's admonishment, so he isn't as powered as the rest. Dean is afraid he'll get hurt, moving to place himself between Cas and those getting closer. A hand on his shoulder stops him. Dean glances back to see blazing blue eyes, the Angel level looking like he's ready to go to war. The focused gaze unsettles Dean, as this isn't the same person he first met in Eden. There's an air of dominance he's never really felt surrounding him, leaving no doubt to the fact he's Loki's child.

“Looks like we found what we're looking for,” a lizard Nightmare grins. “And something a little extra. Are you playing with the big boys today, Castiel?”

“No, I'm not playing,” Cas answers. “Leave now, or I'll hurt you.”

“You're nothing but a pup,” a hyena scoffs. “Run back home to your daddy before you get hurt.”

“Yeah, run along. We won't take it easy on you if you stay.”

“And I don't expect you to... but I won't let you take Dean away from me!”

With that, the alphas charge. Dean inhales sharply, stumbling back a few steps before he finds Castiel in front of him. A ring of blue fire surrounds him, shielding him from those approaching. Castiel is standing as loose as usual, giving off no impression of fighting ability, yet Dean knows better. Growing up with his siblings, fighting ability is a given. The first alpha reaches him, the cheetah, and Castiel ducks a punch. One arm rises to block claws, his coat sleeve soaking in blood, and his other hand hits the ground. The dirt beneath the cheetah's feet suddenly lurches up, sending him sailing through the air. The lizard is next, followed by the hyena, both teaming up on the youth. They move as though dancing, dodging and attacking in turn.

Dean watches with baited breath, more alphas hurrying to take out the younger male. They're beginning to overcome him, piling atop the brunette. Some have taken full animal form, teeth and claws finding purchase on the other. His heart thumping in his ears, panic rising within him, Dean searches Castiel for a hidden light. Anything to help him win. His eyes turn completely black, shutting out the world around him and viewing everything as a flame of life. Inside Castiel, covered by all those other lights, he sees something. It's powerful, but sleeping. Scared for the other's life, Dean grabs hold of that small dormant fire. As he pulls it to the surface, he speeds up the healing process to skip any rest Castiel might need. Once it's all the way to the top, blending with the light that's already burning there, his vision returns to normal.

A blast of white light shines through the bodies atop him, the group thrown off by a blast of wind. The light grows to a large size, twice the size of a horse, and then it shatters like broken glass. Left behind is a massive fox, nine tails flailing about as it throws back it's head and howls. The alphas looking to claim Dean stop in fascination and fear. It's been hundreds of years since a kitsune of this level was seen, no one is ready for another. When he lays his large ears back and bares his sharp teeth, those challenging him hesitate. A look toward Dean and they decide he's worth the risk. Dean doesn't know whether to let Cas destroy them, or try to protect them from his safe zone. Honestly, he's all for letting the kitsune wail on them... the other thought was only so Sam wouldn't kick his ass.

*They won't take you away from me, * Cas growls in Dean's head.

“Cas, don't kill them! You'll get in trouble!”

*They were warned. *

“Seriously, man, don't kill them. Beat them to the brink, but don't kill them! I... uh... I can't stand being the cause of their death!”

It's the only thing he can think of to keep the alphas alive. A good alpha would never want their mate to feel that way, so he can only hope it works now. Although Castiel's features seem petulant as he grumbles, the first alpha that rushes him is booted aside by his muzzle. Another takes up the offense with spells, not willing to get too close. He was the smart one. At first, he uses fire based attacks. His plan to burn the other to ashes. It doesn't work, though, as Castiel's furry body bursts into white fire and absorbs the attacks. He lets out another bloodcurdling howl, eyes burning balls of blue flames. Dropping his head low, he uses his muzzle to toss another away. Then he opens his mouth and breathes a gust of flames along the ground. It rolls along it's path, tearing into all those unfortunate enough to get in the way. Dean cringes at the screams of pain.

He's not going easy on the alphas at all, leaving them burned and broken. When they decide to try taking him down with spells, he rushes them. The sound of his feet nearly inaudible on the grass. Leaping into the midst of them, his tails thrash and his paws slam down on the nearest bodies. Panic is setting in, an all out scramble in the meadow, and Dean can barely see it through the fires protecting him. More people are coming into the meadow, he can sense them. When he learns who they are, however, he groans in annoyance.

“What the _fuck_ is going on here!” Gabriel shouts. “This level of chaos shouldn't be happening unless _I'm_ behind it, damn it!”

The kitsune glares over toward the new group, growling angrily as he sleeks back. His body is arched along the back as he moves, the flames doused as each step taking him closer to Dean. Finally, the green-eyed male finds himself tucked underneath the creature. Cas sinks low, like a canine ready to attack, and ushers Dean behind his front legs. Teeth bared and near the ground, he's barely visible now. Sam can feel him, though. Hazel eyes search him out, noting that when he tries to leave his cover he's pushed back.

“Dean!” Sam calls. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Sammy!” he says, hand waving just past the giant head. “I think I did something bad, but I'm not completely sure... so does that mean I don't get a lecture later?”

“... That depends on what you did,” Sam frowns.

“Uh... I'll take my chances with waiting until you find out.”

With the kitsune hunkered down with Dean, the alphas make a mad dash for the safety of Gabriel. Those that are too injured to move cry out for help. With a snap of his fingers, their injuries are treated and they join the rest. Fenrir and Hel are accompanying them, the dark haired male already in his wolf form. It's not as large as the angry fox, but he's prepared to go down fighting for Dean. He faces off with Cas, growling in warning. A wave of one tail has a blast of fire shooting toward him.

“Stop!” Hel shouts, jumping between the two.

The fox gasps and sends a gust of air to intercept the fireball. It's snuffed out before hitting her. Fenrir, assuming the attack was meant to hurt her, howls in fury and bolts forward. Once more he's stopped by his sister, but this time she tackles him. Drowning in anger, he snaps at her. The fox doesn't take kindly to the action.

“Just stop!” Hel shouts. “Fen, it's Cassy!”

“... What?” Fenrir gasps.

“Cassy?” Gabriel asks, stepping forward curiously.

Castiel's ears lay back, his body moving to sit as his tails wrap around Dean. The hunter is drowning in silken fur, pinned between those tails and Castiel's stomach. He tries to climb out of the mess of fur, but it's no use. Just as he's about to break free, the kitsune tucks him back within his tails. Gabriel approaches carefully, receiving a growl when he gets a bit too close. The trickster's expression is affronted at the noise, hands immediately going to his hips.

“Don't you take that tone with me, young man,” he scolds. “Even if I _were_ looking for a mate, I sure as hell wouldn't look for _that_ one! He's too much like me personality wise. That's just begging for the world to burn. Now... how the _hell_ did this happen?”

“I don't exactly know... but... it might have been that dormant power I woke up,” Dean says offhandedly.

“Dormant power?” Sam frowns. “What the hell were you doing poking around Castiel's soul anyway?”

“... It seemed like a good idea at the time. Keeping in mind, at the time he was beneath a pile of bloodthirsty alphas. “The only problem is... I think I heightened that power to the point he can't change back.”

Everyone stands dumbstruck, eventually talking all at once. The majority of that conversation consists of a colorful array of words. Dean sighs, glad he's in the protective embrace of a nine tails. If anything, they can't attack him without pissing off Castiel. It takes a long while for Sam to calm everyone down, the taller male finally putting his foot down. It surprises those present, which consists only of their little family by now. All the alphas took their leave as soon as possible. With silence reigning in the meadow, Sam is left to figure out his next move to retain peace.


	25. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the resurfaced bloodlines out for all to see, Gabriel is called to a meeting with his brothers. Fear is spreading fast within Eden, leaving Chuck and his sons with a large problem to solve. Throughout the arguments, Lucifer let's slip a fear he and his brothers have had for a long while concerning Gabriel. Shocked and hurt by the comment, Gabriel cuts all ties with his heavenly family. He packs up his family, including Sam and Dean, and takes them to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry about yesterday. I was just about to update... and my computer froze T^T Hopefully I have better luck this time. As I wrote in yesterday's note... that you guys didn't get ^^;... I apologize for the long lull in activity. Halloween at work is freaking crazy and I went on vacation to Vegas =D I'm still juggling time on my book with time on these fics, so I can't promise fast updates. But you'll be happy to know I'm the queen of procrastination! Which means these fics are a great distraction from my outline! I hate outlines. I don't use them for fics, but I have to for my books =( Anyway, until next update, Cupcakes! X3

Everyone is quiet, waiting for Sam to speak next. Even Gabriel has fallen speechless. Unfortunately, this whole mess needs a few minutes to think through. Castiel lays down, curling up around Dean. When the other doesn't sit, he reaches over and grabs the back of his shirt with his teeth carefully. One good yank and Dean hits the ground. Once there, nine tails wrap around him protectively. He grumbles under his breath, gasping in disgust when Castiel licks his face.

“Gross, man!” he whines. “That's not cool, Cas, keep your spit to yourself.”

“I want my baby back!” Gabriel huffs. “Whatever you did, undo it!”

“I can't!” Dean bites back.

“I'm not playing, Dean-o, I'll kick your ass if...”

“Gabe,” Sam interrupts. “He can't. There's a reason Dean doesn't like using his power... this is it. What he affects is affected permanently. This is the first time he's ever used his ability to this extent, though. He must've been terrified when Castiel was attacked.”

“How does that help him now!”

Sam sighs and levels the other with a stern glance. Gabriel takes in a breath to calm himself, not wanting to anger the other. It takes a little while, everyone falling into silence as he closes his eyes. When he manages to calm, golden eyes turn back to Sam with a pleading light. The taller male walks over to Cas, reaching up with a hand to touch his snout. The Angel level growls at him, scooting Dean closer to himself as though Sam will steal him away.

“Okay, that's just wrong,” Dean mutters. “Sam is my brother, Cas, let him help.”

It's only at the beckoning of his voice that the growling stops, though the angry glare stays. Once more, Sam reaches out to touch Cas. This time he's allowed. The fur is soft beneath his fingers, soothing the other enough for his mind to delve into Castiel's soul. He can see the abundance of power there, only amplified by the presence of Dean. There seems to be a lock on this form, the reason Castiel can't change back. When he realizes it's Dean that's locked it, he pulls away and turns his attention to the shorter Winchester.

“You've locked that form, Dean,” he points out. “I think you're worried he'll get attacked again.”

“... Well... it had crossed my mind,” the other murmurs sheepishly.

“Take the lock off, he'll be fine,” Sam assures. “I'm here and so is the rest of the family.”

“... I really wish you wouldn't use that term,” Dean huffs. “It makes me nervous for the future.”

“It'll do us good to have a larger family.”

“That's not what I meant,” he sighs. “Just the thought of being related to that... wolf... makes my stomach drop in panic.”

Sam rolls his eyes. While his brother ignores his complaints, Dean closes his eyes and delves back into the light that is Castiel's soul. He finds the lock he accidentally placed, washing it away with a thought. Almost immediately, Castiel's form turns into fire. With a yelp, Dean raises his hands in protection. The flames don't touch him, instead dwindling until Castiel's human form appears. The embers beneath his feet haven't cooled and Gabriel's yanked him into his arms. There's no separating him from his baby, the trickster unwilling to chance him getting taken away again. Unfortunately, this isn't the first scare Gabriel has had concerning Castiel... so he knows it's going to take a couple days to ease himself away from his father.

Dean doesn't say anything, eyes glaring hard at the ground. He didn't mean to lock Cas in his fox form, but the sight of those alphas trying to tear him apart... and it was all his fault. Although he's not speaking up, Sam seems to understand his inner battle. He sets a hand on Dean's shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile. Those smiles are usually the only thing that can soothe his nerves. This time, however, it does little to cover up his own emotions. In that instance, Dean realized there is no alpha for him... unless that alpha is Castiel. It's a scary feeling, as elated as it makes him feel, and he's torn on what to do with it. A part of him is happy he found someone to spend his life with, but another part is terrified of what that might entail. He's only known the other for a short time. Most times, he's unlike any alpha he's come in contact with... but what if that's just an act? Alphas have tried to deceive him before, their tricks are nothing new to Dean. The thought of this Cas being only a facade is heartbreaking. He wouldn't be able to handle it if that's what's truly going on.

“Dean?” Sam questions. “Are you okay?”

“... I'm just tired,” he sighs. “Can we go home now?”

“Sure, man, come on,” the taller remarks in worry. “Gabe, I'm gonna take Dean home. I'll see you when you get there.”

“Later, Sammich,” Gabriel grins. “Sorry I blew up on you, Dean-o.”

Every fiber in his body that wants 'family night' to be over, knows that was just the beginning. They might as well move under the same roof as the trickster. Too tired to think much more on it, he follows Sam back to their house. There's no need for words, the taller knows exhaustion typically follows use of their powers. When Dean heads up to his room, Sam doesn't question it. After Dean is upstairs, Sam came feel a tenseness growing throughout the town. Curious, he heads over to glance out the window. Inhabitants are moving about, gossip flying as fast as Kisake on a good day. His heightened senses hone in on their conversations.

“A kisune? In Eden? Chuck wouldn't allow that, they're too dangerous!”

“Castiel? No way, he's a pushover.”

“A nine-tails? It's that damn dragon beta! We didn't have problems like this before he came along!”

The younger Winchester frowns, not liking the way these statements are going. As much as he hates to give up a stable home... it just might be time for them to get moving. He never expected anything more, they've always lived on the run because of their bloodline. The hunter had hoped, though. He thought, just maybe, this was going to be the place for them. That he could settle down with a mate and a family. Dean isn't safe here, though, that much is apparent. With a disappointed sigh, Sam returns to the couch and sits down with a book. His attention isn't on the words, however. Sam needs to figure out what he's going to say to Gabriel. The trickster is used to getting what he wants and he wants Sam. Unfortunately, he can't chase the taller male when they're no longer living there.

“I heard a thought I didn't like,” Gabriel comments from behind him.

Sam had felt his presence before he spoke, so he's not surprised. When he doesn't speak up, he finds the trickster moving over to sit beside him. Gold eyes are searching, a slight frown upon his lips. Sam doesn't know what to say. He's never dealt with a mate before, not a permanent one, so this situation is beyond him. Gabriel decides to take things into his own hands.

“You two are safe here,” he states. “And I swear to all my parents, I'll chain you to the fucking bed if you try to leave.”

“Gabe...”

“No!” he states adamantly. “I don't care how many times you try to leave, I'll hunt your ass down every time and drag you back here! I don't mind it, it'll be one big game to me. You, however, might as well not waste your time.”

“I don't know, man,” Sam sighs out. “Things are only going to get worse from here. It's happened before, we just can't risk staying in one place.”

“This isn't the world out there, it's Eden,” Gabriel argues. “This place was created for the purpose of being ourselves. Eden isn't just for some Nightmares or hunters, but for all the supernatural that want to live in harmony with humans. It's just as much your right to be here as mine. Don't let them push you out!”

“This is my family, Gabe...”

“And it's mine, too!” he huffs. “I would never let anything happen to you guys, you know that! If there were a time to test this bond, now is it. Trust me to protect you, to protect Dean! You know I won't let you down.”

“I know you won't, Gabriel,” Sam sighs. “I don't want to leave, but our bloodline is too dangerous. I can't risk anyone getting hurt because of it. It's just best if we leave.”

“... Then I'm going with you,” the trickster remarks, tone leaving no room for argument. “I have a little vacation house, it's away from everything and everyone. It'll be safe for you and Dean. But if you want my honest opinion... Don't run. Dragons were once rulers of the magical world. I think you two are supposed to be taking the reigns again. After all, there are reasons a bloodline is brought back through Nightmares.”

Sam is quiet at that, knowing it to be true. Kisake used to tell them stories of how grand the world was, back when it was overseen by dragons. The magical world and human world lived in harmony, a perfect balance ruled over by Kisake herself. With the dragons supposedly extinct and the human world practically worshiping monsters of old, it would be a smart move to test the waters. Unfortunately, he won't place Dean on the burner because of another's ambitions. Kisake has never mentioned wanting the dragon race to surface, always pressing how imperative it was for them to keep hidden. He gazes into golden eyes, those pools begging for a chance.

“... I have to talk it over with Dean,” he finally sighs.

“I understand,” Gabriel relents. “Just remember... there was a reason.”

He nods, a silent promise to keep that in mind, and then Gabriel excuses himself. He's needed at the arena with his brothers. Although Chuck takes care of the majority of problems, the bigger ones are put through a council of his four oldest children. Eden is in an uproar because of the powerful bloodlines resurfacing and it needs to be quelled, but Eden isn't a village for the chosen... it's a village of haven for those that know the supernatural world. No one is banned without a damn good reason and those that are have been sealed.

When Gabriel steps into the council, everyone is already present. Michael sets his gaze upon his brother, his expression neutral. The trickster doesn't think anything of it, Michael never gives away his thoughts through his expression. Raphael and Lucifer, however, aren't giving off very promising vibes. His gait slows and it takes a little longer for him to reach his seat. When he finally sits, he braces himself for the expected conversation.

“Gabriel, how is your Norse family?” Chuck wonders.

“... Uh... fine... I guess,” he shrugs, completely thrown. “It's been a while since I visited them.”

“Don't you think it would be nice to take the family and visit for a bit?” the other remarks, tone filled with good-nature. “Maybe a couple weeks or so?”

“... Maybe... Are you going to kill Sam while I'm gone?” he wonders, nervous.

“I don't think you understood, Gabriel. I said take the 'family' with you,” Chuck stresses.

“... Oh! Yeah, right... the family,” the trickster remarks. “Should be fun. What will you guys be doing while I'm away?”

“... Damage control,” Michael mutters. “I'm not sure which bloodline they're afraid of most, the dragons or your little nine-tails.”

“The dragons, of course,” the trickster waves off. “My little nine-tails is too cute to instill fear in the masses.”

“Gabriel, this is no time for jokes! Castiel is in serious trouble right now!”

Gold eyes dart to Michael's, icy cold although he's smiling. Michael takes in a sharp breath at the sight, a chill flooding his veins. The trickster is dangerous enough when he's trying to dull his boredom, but this is a side of his personality none of them want to let loose. Happy his brother has been silenced, Gabriel's eyes close and his smile seems to widen. This council is unnecessary, just a formality, as no one would challenge the golden-eyed male... they're all too scared of displeasing him. Unlike Chuck's world of black and white, Gabriel lives in a world of gray. Anything goes for him.

“I'll go set things up! You guys better be quick, though. Sammy's thinking of jumping ship. It'll be upsetting if he's unable to even begin his classes.”

“Gabriel... I don't think Eden is the place for him,” Chuck says quietly.

“... And you mean Eden the school, right?” he wonders, tone polite yet steely.

“Of course I mean the school,” he sighs. “Kisake is... an adequate teacher. She knows many things that even I haven't unlocked. There's no better teacher for them than her. The village... Well... hopefully we can soothe the nerves here before you come back.”

“... You don't want them here,” the trickster states more than questions.

“It's not that I don't want them here, they would be a great asset to the supernatural world,” he says quickly. “It's just... they can't do much good when everyone fears them.”

“They're dragons, they would be stupid not to fear them!”

“That's the problem!” Lucifer cuts in. “We were just attacked by one of our own! And now the village learns we're housing not only two dragons, but a nine-tails as well? What's not to fear, Gabriel! If Lilith could cause such havoc being a Nightmare without a resurfaced bloodline, what the hell do you think these three can do! You're a big enough threat without adding three more!”

Gabriel stares at his brother in shock, the other quickly covering his mouth with his hand. The trickster has never been called a threat before, not by the brothers that practically raised him. Gold orbs sweep the table, catching Raphael averting his eyes and Michael shaking his head. At least one of his brothers agrees with the slip. Taking a steadying breath, he stands and levels his family with a molten gaze.

“I didn't mean that,” Lucifer states quietly.

“Yes you did,” Gabriel points out. “I didn't know you felt that way, brother, but now that I do... I'll remedy your fears. Since Sammy was planning on leaving anyway and I've chosen him as my mate... I'll pack up my family and go. We won't bother you again.”

“Gabriel...” Chuck starts.

“No... Chuck,” he says, voice only hinting at the pain. “No. It's obvious there's no room for us in Eden. This haven... it's not safe housing the threats my bloodline has so ungraciously gifted the world. I wouldn't want to make your chosen Nightmares any more frightened than they already are. It just pains me to think the bloodlines have been so diluted... that they would fear their own kind so readily. Perhaps the haven they really seek is in the normality of humans.”

He turns and starts walking, his father standing and calling him back. He doesn't even glance over his shoulder, striding out of the arena and back toward his home. Well... his house. This place is no longer, nor will it ever be again, his home. On the way, he gathers his children. Although they're curious, none of them dare to speak the questions that bounce within their heads. They can feel the static snapping around their father, his golden eyes alight with his fury. It doesn't help that the villagers shrink away upon seeing him. When the house comes into view, he doesn't even look at his kids before speaking.

“Go pack your things,” he states, leaving no room for argument. “We're leaving.”

“Leaving?” Castiel gasps. “But... but why?”

“I said pack your things!”

His voice isn't snappish, nor is it very loud, but Hel steers Castiel into the house anyway. She's never seen her father like this before. Something very bad must've happened to get him this angry. As they hurry into the house to pack, she catches him heading straight for Sam's house next door. It doesn't take her long her realize something massive really did happen. He's not just moving the family, he's moving the _whole_ family.

“Hel?” Cas asks, a bit lost.

“Just go pack your bags, Cassy,” she offers with a soft smile. “I think we're going on vacation! Won't that be fun? And it seems like pops is bringing along Sam and Dean! We're gonna have a great time, I promise.”

“... Okay,” he says uncertainly.

She ushers him inside and Fenrir takes his wrist, pulling him along gently. Hel doesn't really have much here, as she lives the majority of the time in Helheim, so she hurries next door. She enters just as Sam comes downstairs. Gabriel is pacing the floor, his power manifesting about him in a sea of fog and flashes of lightening. Sam's eyes go large, one brow raising in question.

“Gabe? Hon, are you okay?”

“Pack your bags,” Gabriel growls out.

“Uh... I'm gonna assume the meeting didn't go well,” Sam frowns.

“Sammy, get Dean and pack your bags. You wanted to leave? I'm taking you away from here.”

“I'm getting this strange off-center feeling... like you're trying to be the alpha and...”

“Sam!” Gabriel states firmly. “I let you be the alpha from the moment we met! This one time, I'm stepping up! Please, don't fight me on this!”

“... Okay,” Sam says, a little uncertainly. “This whole 'two alphas' thing is gonna take a while to get used to. It's sort of playing pinball with my brain.”

As he comments on the exchange, Sam heads back upstairs to talk with Dean. In the end, he and Dean decided to try and make this place work. The other was very reluctant, but Sam managed to convince him Eden was safe for them. He's almost sorry he has to tell him to pack now, especially since he just won their small battle. As he goes to pack up, Hel moves closer to Gabriel. He's still pacing the floor, turning to collapse on the couch. His hands run the length of his face, stilling a moment before pulling away.

“What happened, dad?” she wonders, sitting beside him. “Did gramps say something..?”

“Chuck,” Gabriel frowns.

“... Oh shit,” she breathes out. “It's hit the fan now. What happened?”

“They see me as a threat,” Gabriel murmurs, not catching Sam at the top of the stairs. “They were trying to get me to take everyone to visit our Norse side, so they could calm down the village. Lucifer told me I was a big enough threat, so I'm leaving. I can't leave you guys here, not with all the hot water around Cassy.”

“Dad, Eden is supposed to be a haven,” she says, unable to understand.

“It started that way,” he offers. “But I believe time and ignorance has changed that. We're better off away from this place. It's poison. I don't want to bring Cassy up around here any longer, it's not healthy for him. Asgard is a much better place for a growing nine-tails anyway.”

“Or Japan,” she points out. “That might be nice.”

For the first time since the meeting, Gabriel chuckles and ruffles her hair affectionately. He's never been so angry in all his life, especially not with his family... but those words... they dug deeper than the thick skin he grew up with. Although he regrets taking it out on his children, as he's never spoken so harshly to them before, he doesn't regret cutting his ties to this place. In all honesty, he grew up with Odin more than Chuck. He's only his child through blood. Blood may run deeper, but it means nothing when you barely see your sire.

“Okay,” Sam states, walking downstairs with a couple suitcases. “Where the hell are we going?”

“... Where's Dean?” Gabriel asks.

“He's not sure he wants to go,” Sam shrugs. “I'm hoping once I start moving he'll change his mind. I already packed his bags, he should be down here in a few minutes.”

“I don't have a few minutes, Sam,” he states. “I just cut all ties with my family here, if I don't get moving they'll hunt me down!”

“You what!” Sam gapes. “Was it because of me? Gabe, don't do this. Your family is more important than keeping me around...”

“It wasn't because of you, Sammy,” he sighs. “Just... go drag Dean down here so we can leave, okay? I don't want to talk about this right now.”

Sam hesitates only a moment, and then nods before rushing back upstairs. It isn't a moment later that he's dragging Dean down with him. The older brother doesn't look too pleased, however a small smile from Hel has him relenting. With a roll of green eyes, Dean grabs a suitcase and moves toward the door. Sam sends Gabriel a worried glance, yet keeps his mouth shut for now. The trickster will talk with him more openly when he feels they're all safe. Although he's unaware of Gabriel's path, Sam knows he'll follow the other to Hell and back if he so wished it.

Outside, Loki's brood is all packed up and ready. Castiel seems excited about the trip, though they can't figure out why. When Dean goes to ask, Hel grabs him and yanks him into a tight hug. He gasps for breath, the woman squeezing just a bit too tight in warning. Then her breath is hitting his ear.

“If you say anything to Cassy about moving out of Eden, I'll destroy you,” she hisses quietly.

“Gotcha,” he murmurs back.

She releases him, smiling brightly as she wanders over to her baby brother. Gabriel catches the presence of his brothers and Chuck hurrying toward them, gasping as he gathers his family around him. Chuck's form can just be seen down the street, leading the three older Angel levels and calling out to Gabriel. Castiel frowns and glances back, smiling happily as he waves.

“Gramps is coming,” he states, pointing out the other. “We should wait so we can say goodbye!”

“We can always call him later, Cassy,” Hel offers. “If we don't leave now, we'll be late to dinner. I heard gran is making your favorites.”

“... Well... I guess we can call,” Castiel says quietly.

Gabriel grips his hand and pulls him closer, snapping his fingers before Chuck can reach them. They're gone and he's left gazing upon the empty house his son used to call 'home'. Michael and the others come to stop just behind him, watching as Chuck hangs his head sadly. Gabriel was the son he relied on the most, especially where protecting the town is concerned. They all had roles, but no one can replace Gabriel. He may not have been known as the brightest of his four oldest, but he was by far the most powerful and strategic. When he turns to face his remaining children, they know this loss has hit him hard. They need to get Gabriel back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm posting chapter 25... but I just started chapter 29 XD So much awesomeness! XD


	26. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a heavy heart, Gabriel packs up his family and disappears to Asgard. He confides in Sam about the meeting, leaving the other thoroughly shocked. Although they're now in a more stable environment, according to Gabriel, his parents are still parents. They heard of the battle in Eden and are quite upset he didn't call to say everything was okay. Afterward, introductions are called for. The news of their promiscuous child finally settling down catches them off guard, yet they welcome the Winchesters with open arms anyway. While Sam deals with Gabriel, Castiel and Dean hash out their own roller-coaster of a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I tried to update this chapter a couple times, but my comp is stupid ^^; Hopefully this time is the charm. I've been working really hard on my book, so I haven't written any fanfic. But as I mentioned before, I have a few chapters in the so-called bank ;p I should be good for a bit. I've been spending a couple days trying to research and ink up my new characters (two or three of which were accidental 'births'), so I'm trying hard to get a good base for them all. Unfortunately, and I'm sure more than one of you can relate, I keep getting distracted with the need to write. I STILL haven't finished my outline ^^; Anyway, here's the update you all want. Until next time, Cupcakes! X3

They arrive in Asgard in seconds, the trickster gazing upon the large castle in the distance fondly. Sam looks around, curious and amazed. He's read all about Asgard, but he's never gotten to see it before. They're far from the castle, on a large bridge, and the forest is off to their right. He doesn't know why they've appeared so far away, but he's glad he can take this time to speak with his mate. Hel cheers and jumps around, running off toward the castle. She stops a moment and runs back to grab Dean, dragging him along. Her brothers are right behind them. Since Gabriel doesn't do anything to stop it, Sam allows it. His hazel eyes give a short side-glance Gabriel's way.

“So... want to tell me what the hell happened back there?” he wonders.

“... My discussion with my former brothers didn't go well,” he mutters.

“I can see that,” Sam offers.

“Lucifer told me I was a threat to Eden,” he murmurs. “No one said any differently. I guess I just... expected more from them. I've never done anything to make them think that, not even when I got bored and pulled pranks. Why would he say something like that.”

“I'm sure they didn't mean to upset you,” Sam offers. “They're just a bit stressed after the battle. I know our bloodline brings a lot of problems they likely weren't ready for, not to mention Castiel suddenly gaining all nine tails. They probably weren't ready for that, thinking he had a few more years... if not centuries. They just need time to cool off, that's all.”

“... They're getting all the time they need... and then some,” Gabriel frowns. “This is where I belong anyway. At least this family doesn't see me and my children as a threat.”

The taller male doesn't say anything more, realizing the trickster's siblings aren't the only ones that need time to cool off. He's never seen the other so angry before, though they haven't known each other long, and he's worried this irritation won't be a temporary one. If there was one good rule John instilled within his boys, one that Kisake reinforced, it was 'family comes first'. It's all they have and Sam isn't sure he's going to like Gabriel cutting all ties to his. For right now, however, he understands why Gabriel needs this and he'll support his choices.

Up ahead, Hel and Dean have come to a stop at the castle doors. There are armored men with weapons guarding the entrance, the two getting ready for an attack at the mere sight of them. When her brothers rush up behind her, though, they're quick to call in reinforcements. By the time the siblings are together, there are ten warriors ready for attack. At the sight of Gabriel, they're yelling for Odin. The trickster has a huge grin on his face at the sound.

“Ah, memories,” he sighs happily. “I used to come home to that every day. It usually means the day is going to be extra interesting.”

“Loki, my boy!” an older man states as he comes to meet them. “It's been too long. Your mother was worried sick, you know. You never even called, and then we find out the village is under attack. You're going to get an earful from her.”

“I'm sorry, dad,” he remarks sheepishly. “I've just been really busy.”

“That's no excuse,” he remarks. “I know you can multitask and talking on the phone doesn't take much concentration.”

Gabriel rubs the back of his neck, shamefaced. That's all Odin needs, pulling him close before guiding him inside. With a wave of one hand, his grandchildren follow... Hel pulling Dean along as he searches for Sam's hand. It isn't common for Gabriel to bring more than just his little flock, so the sight of Sam and Dean has everyone curious. They're led into the throne room, met by Frigga. She has Gabriel in a choke-hold in seconds. Dean is more than amused at the sight, laughing quietly as Gabriel's face turns colors, but Sam is itching to break that hold. The only thing that keeps him from doing so, is the fact this woman is the trickster's mother.

“Okay, okay,” Gabriel gasps out. “I can't breathe.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry, honey,” she smiles. “I'm just so happy to see you alive and uninjured. What were you thinking? Going up against a Lamia like that! You could've been killed!”

“But I wasn't,” he points out.

“Relief doesn't come until _after_ the battle,” she scolds. “That does nothing for me during!”

“Right. Sorry, mom.”

“... Aren't those boys the ones that tested with Castiel?” she asks after a second.

“Oh! Mom, this is my mate, Sam,” he grins. “And Dean is Cassy's fascination. Guys, this is my mom and dad, Odin and Frigga.”

There's a long stretch of uncomfortable silence. Sam doesn't know what to say, can only smile, and Gabriel's parents are obviously caught off guard. It's not so much the fact they weren't told... it's the fact their little trickster even considered keeping a mate. The smile on his face, however, shows exactly how serious he is about Sam. After another bout of quiet, the trickster slowly getting nervous, Frigga reaches over... and hits him upside the head.

“What's the matter with you!” she hisses. “You couldn't call ahead of time? I look godawful! And what am I supposed to do about dinner? I don't even know what they like to eat!”

“It's okay,” Sam offers quickly. “We're not very picky.”

“Yeah, and you look awesome!” Dean grins. “You could put supermodels to shame.”

She blushes and waves him off, obviously surprised at the unexpected comment. Dinner isn't for a while, so Gabriel has his children to show Sam and Dean around. Before they can leave, however, Sam tells them he's staying with Gabriel. That leaves Dean in their care, the show of trust making the rambunctious trio a little uneasy. The last time Dean was in their care, he got poisoned. Hel takes this as a personal challenge, gripping Dean's wrist and tugging him back outside. When the last of them disappears, Sam turns to his mate.

“Why didn't you go with them?” Gabriel wonders.

“Dean is safe with them,” he states. “I'm going to stay with you... just in case you need me. That's what a good beta does, right? I mean, I've never had to play one before, but... I'm pretty sure they're always on hand just in case. Unless, of course, you're done playing the alpha.”

“I'm not really feeling beta right now,” he mutters. “I'm just too angry.”

“I understand,” the taller smiles. “How about we speak with your parents about what happened? Perhaps they'll have a little insight on the situation.”

The look on his face is anything but eager. Regardless, Sam will press the issue until he gives in. Since he can already sense the battle coming up, Gabriel waves the white flag early. He gives his parents his best puppy eyes look, pouting just a bit, and they know something is wrong. The trickster places a hand on both of their backs, leading them deeper into the throne room. Sam isn't far from him, quietly closing the large doors behind them. This is going to be a long talk, but Sam won't let him weasel out of it... it's too important he resolve all this.

Dean finally finds a way to ditch the bunch, sighing in relief as he comes upon a small lake. With a smile, the hunter kicks off his boots and socks. As he sits at the edge of the lake, dipping his feet in, he can see something in the distance. Since it stays over there, he stays where he is as well. He lays back to look at the sky, searching for shapes in the puffy clouds. The air here is just perfect, the grass so lush and green, and he can see himself living there forever. A shadow hovers over him, drawing a frown upon his face.

“You shouldn't run off on your own here,” Castiel comments.

“What the fuck? I didn't even sense you!” Dean states, sitting up once more.

“I didn't want you to,” Castiel says. “You would've run away. And as I just said, you shouldn't run off on your own here. It may look perfect, but there are many dangers that lurk in this world. Like that siren out there.”

“Siren?”

“Yes, a siren. I believe her name is Anna, she likes to draw alphas to the lake in order to drown them. You two should get along grandly... but her sisters won't be as friendly. They drown everyone.”

Dean glares at the siren in the distance, she's sunning herself on a large rock. He can barely hear a soft song being hummed. Since he's not an alpha it doesn't affect him, but she doesn't seem to be luring anything... just relaxing. Castiel sits down beside him, watching the waterfall over by Anna. In this atmosphere, Castiel and Loki's children are more powerful. They grew up here, a place of warriors and battle, so they don't have to use continuous spells to wear out their power. Instead, it's manifesting on the outside. Castiel's settles in large dove wings of pure white light. It's reminds Dean of the fires that make up his nine-tails form.

“I didn't see your wings when you changed into a fox,” he says curiously.

“They were there, just tucked against my back,” Cas smiles. “But the fires kind of mixed together, so it was hard to see them.”

“They're awesome.”

“Thank you.”

“... Cas, you could've been killed when those alphas attacked you,” Dean says quietly. “Why would you do something so stupid?”

“You needed help,” he comments. “I will always be there for you, Dean. You don't have to face everything alone anymore.”

“You faced them to protect me,” Dean scoffs. “Of course. What alpha wouldn't want to do that?”

“I think you misunderstand,” Castiel frowns slightly. “I didn't fight them to protect you, you're perfectly capable of doing that yourself. I faced them to protect _them_. It was far more merciful for me to deal with them than you. At least I was content enough to give them a quick death.”

Dean chuckles at that, leaning his head back again to look heavenward. Castiel is definitely different. The Angel level watches Dean contently, blue eyes filled with admiration. This hunter is worth fighting for, just as Sam was for Gabriel. Castiel reaches over to touch Dean, his hand moving slowly so he can move back if he feels threatened. Green eyes follow the movement, yet his body stays still. Castiel presses his hand on Dean's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

“Are you angry that I claimed you?” Castiel wonders curiously.

“... No... not really,” Dean answers. “I was more angry when you didn't. I mean... I thought we were doing good, you know? And then you open the door for all those others...”

“I apologize for that,” he sighs, pulling his hand away. “I didn't think it was my right to keep you away from other alphas. If I wasn't the right one, you should've been able to have other options.”

“... You are one weird alpha.”

Castiel glances over at him in surprise, and then Dean grips his shirt front. The Angel level is yanked down, their lips colliding in a chaste kiss. The blue-eyed male might be caught off guard, but Dean is in his right mind. He carefully sits up, keeping their lips together, and rests one hand in brown locks. Although late on the uptake, Castiel finally returns the hold. His tongue licks Dean's bottom lip, drawing a groan from the hunter, and then slips his tongue in to explore. When they break apart, they're both breathless and flushed. There's not much talk between them, both aware of the attention they're getting from a far off siren. Dean moves so he can lay his head on Castiel's lap, the two resting in each other's presence. He can definitely get used to this.

Back in the castle, Sam and Gabriel have finished their talk with Odin and Frigga. Neither of them are very happy, both swearing to give Chuck a migraine. At the news that the trickster has cut ties with that side of his family, neither knows what to think about that. Odin sighs and waves his boy closer, setting a hand on his head fondly.

“Family is family, Loki,” he states. “They may get on your nerves, they may even hurt your feelings, but they will always be family. Right now you may want some space, but you'll eventually have to forgive them.”

“No I won't,” he mutters.

“Granted, it might be a few years... even centuries... but eventually, the guilt will eat up your soul. You'll have no choice but to forgive them.”

“I have a theory that a soul is really just your conscience... I've mastered ignoring that. I should be good for the rest of eternity.”

Sam shakes his head at that, yet doesn't say anything. Sometimes family's get caught up in these spats, it's only natural. He's positive it'll blow over. After their talk, Gabriel leads Sam out of the room. Together, they take a grand staircase up a couple floors. When he throws open one of the doors, Sam is staring into a small bedroom. He walks in and runs his gaze along the place. The bed is a large canopy, blankets dark blues and blacks. A bedside table is on each side, a lamp on one, and the closet is a large walk-in. A dresser sits to one side, a door on the other. It leads to a private bathroom, large and spacious.

“Wow,” Sam says. “Why aren't you living here?”

“I'm not a favorite among the guards.” he admits. “Especially when I'm bored. You can stay in here with me, okay? Dean can stay with Cassy. If you have an issue with that, I can always give you Cassy's room and he'll sleep here.”

“No, I'm good with it,” Sam smiles. “Dean was with Castiel last I searched him out, over by a lake, so I don't think he'll have an issue either.”

“... Just Cassy? What about the others?”

“Oh, they're searching the forest for Dean. He gave them the slip earlier on.”

“Great! That'll give us plenty of time to tie up some loose ends,” the trickster says, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

“... Uh... loose ends?”

“I claimed you, you claimed me, now we just have to make sure no one can threaten those claims,” Gabriel states. “Do you want to mark me first, or should I mark you?”

Sam can only stare at the other, his mind struggling to click into place. When it finally does, he can't help blushing. Sure he claimed the trickster as his mate, but it hadn't occurred to him they would be jumping straight into consummating that claim. He's not against it, just slightly thrown. Gabriel waves his hand in front of Sam's face, trying to pull the other back to him.

“You still there?” he wonders.

“... Um... yeah,” Sam says, clearing his throat. “I'll mark you first. If that's okay with you, I mean. If you're going to be alpha for now... I just want to be cautious. I honestly wouldn't put it past you to mark me... and then decide you don't want to play beta again. I'm not getting stuck in that status, not forever.”

“This is why you're my mate,” Gabriel grins widely. “You know me so well!”

Gabriel crawls onto the bed and sits in the center, beckoning Sam to join him. The taller male laughs, doing as asked. The trickster pulls off his shirt, grabbing Sam's collar to lead him closer. Their lips meet, the golden-eyed male running his free hand up beneath Sam's shirt. Without warning, he twists their bodies so Sam is laying on his back. Although he said he wanted to mark Gabriel first, he's certainly not doing much to stop him. As they immerse themselves in a steamy make out session, exploring each other slowly, Sam flips them to straddle the trickster. He rocks against the other, their erections rubbing against cloth. Both of them moan at the feeling.

Eager to have the taller male as his mate, Gabriel nearly rips Sam's shirt off. The other pulls it over his head, gasping at the feeling of a tongue drifting along his abs. Before he manages to toss the article of clothing aside, the trickster is sitting up and sucking at his neck. His hands run light touches along Sam's torso, fingers making quick work of the button on his jeans. The room is getting too hot, both getting down to their boxers. It isn't long before those go as well. Bare before one another and pupils blown wide in lust, the two know it's reaching that point of no return... and they know they can't stop. Before he can make the first move, Gabriel has Sam on his back again, snapping his fingers to create a small tube.

“I thought I was claiming you first?” Sam remarks, breaths coming in a light pant.

“I changed my mind,” the trickster shrugs. “You should've been faster.”

Before Sam can argue, he pops open the tube and spreads a cool gel on his fingers. At the sight, Sam stiffens. He's an alpha, he's never been the submissive to another alpha before. Gabriel can see the trepidation in hazel orbs, the other beginning to pull away. He doesn't get far, though, as Sam's hand stops him.

“No,” he says. “I'm ready.”

“... Are you sure?” Gabriel wonders quietly. “I don't want you to regret this.”

“I'll be okay... because it's you,” Sam offers. “If it were anyone else, I'd fucking kill them... but it's you. I trust you, I know you won't hurt me. And I also know you're going next, so you sure as hell better be nice about it.”

“... Gotcha,” the trickster states. “Nice as a warm summer's day.”

Sam forces himself to relax, watching nervously as Gabriel's hand drops down toward his entrance. The cold of the gel touches him and he sucks in a sharp breath. The trickster stops, eyes glancing up to make sure he's still okay. When he sees he is, he goes back to stretching him. It's uncomfortable and feels weird, but Sam endures it. Then those fingers strike something within him. His eyes go large, the taller male gasping in surprise, and his back arches. With a grin that clearly relays his pride in himself, Gabriel assaults that spot.

After a while, the trickster spreads some more lube on his straining sex. Afterward, he lies along Sam's body and slides himself inside that tight space. Both of them groan at the sensation, Sam gripping the sheets tightly. The trickster stills himself, allowing time to adjust, and watches Sam's expression very carefully. The second Sam's expression smooths out, he pulls out to test the waters. When he thrusts back in, he strikes that sweet spot and Sam moans lustfully. Gabriel decides he likes that sound, getting to work drawing more from his mate. His body slides along Sam's, both covered in beads of sweat, and Sam fights to keep his moans quiet.

“Awe, don't do that,” Gabriel smirks. “I might take it as a challenge. You know what, on second thought, challenge accepted!”

His pace quickens, hips snapping forward with dead aim, and Sam knows he won't be able to stay quiet much longer. The taller male bites his lip, a drop of blood escaping from the abuse, and Gabriel kisses it away. They dance together, each moving to an erratic rhythm, and so they're racing to the end. Sam fights it, wants this to last as long as possible... wants Gabriel to undone first... but it's no use. That coil within his core has tightened too much to ignore, snapping with one more thrust to his prostate. His back arches, eyes closed tight, and his release covers their stomachs. As those warm walls close tightly around Gabriel's erection, he grips tight to the pillow beside Sam's head. His free hand grips the other's shoulder, warming up against his skin until the touch is too hot. As he fills Sam with his release, he groans in ecstasy. When he pulls out and collapses at his mate's side, they both stare at the ceiling a moment.

Sam sits up and tries to feel the burn, twisting in all manners to see it. Finally, Gabriel chuckles and snaps his fingers for a couple mirrors. He hands one to Sam and holds the other behind him. Sam shifts the mirror to see his shoulder. There's a golden paw print branded into his skin. Each bloodline has their own symbol, each person having their own added to it. The paw is for the fox, it's the same for all types, and the horned helmet that settled beneath it are Loki's personal brand.

“Well?” Gabriel wonders. “What did you think?”

“... I'm still marking you,” Sam frowns. “Just because I liked it, it doesn't mean I'll do it forever.”

“... Worth a shot,” the trickster mumbles.

“Okay! My turn!” Sam grins.

“What? Already? Come on, I just got done,” Gabriel whines. “I'm tired, can't we wait? Like... forever?”

“Gabriel, we had a deal,” Sam points out. “Now stop whining, you know you want it.”

“No one can say I did it without a fight,” he states. “Okay, now I'm ready!”

Sam laughs at his mate's antics, ignoring the pain in his lower back as he straddles the trickster. As they fall back into each other, they don't hear footsteps in the hallway. Dean quickly backtracks, eyes large as he fights back the urge to puke. Castiel raises a curious brow, yet he gets no answers. Instead, Dean grabs his wrist and hurries back downstairs.

“I thought we were supposed to get Sam and dad for dinner,” the Angel level wonders.

“They're busy,” Dean states. “I'm sure they can get leftovers later.”

“... Okay?”

“Just... don't ask, man,” he mutters. “It's traumatizing.”

With a light shrug, Castiel follows Dean back downstairs. When they meet up with Loki's brood, they're already seated at the long wooden table. Although they seem curious, no one voices the question they're all thinking. Dean is grateful for that. He takes a seat beside Hel, Castiel on his other side, and gazes upon the large banquet before him. There will definitely be leftovers for Sam. As soon as Odin gestures for them to dig in, Dean is eagerly filling his plate. He notices there's a lot of conversation between everyone. Odin and Frigga ask all about their grandchildren's lives in Eden, telling Hel how her kingdom has been doing while she's on vacation. Apparently, they get daily updates from those she leaves in charge. Even though it has nothing to do with Asgard, they're just as happy hearing about everyone's life outside as well. Dean can see why Gabriel would enjoy being here.

Halfway through dinner, Sam and Gabriel join them. No one says anything about their state, though all questions are answered. Dean can't even look at his younger brother, averting his eyes to concentrate on his food. That's all it takes for Sam to realize he may have heard something. The blush on his face is enough to cause Gabriel to snicker. The older brother knows his brother's mark is on Gabriel's shoulder. Although he doesn't want to see evidence of their coupling, he's a bit curious to see what it looks like. After all, no one knows what their symbol will be until they place it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot. For those of you that enjoy writing and want a chance at publishing. I received an email from Fictionpress today. As of November 2nd, 2015 (so no one thinks this is still going on afterward) Fictionpress is holding a competition for any Fantasy writers. The winner will receive a publishing contract for the story they enter into the competition. =D Good luck X3


	27. Welcome to the Fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New to the world of Asgard, Sam and Dean have trouble finding their center. Between spastic children, fearful yet arrogant soldiers, and one easily pissed off omega brother... Sam is beginning to realize he's going to have his hands full. While he makes sure Gabriel doesn't destroy Asgard, the trickster's children sneak away to have a little meeting. They decide it's best to find a way to get their dad to forgive his brothers. Knowing the problem doesn't lie with their relationship as a family, but more with ideals on the purpose of Eden, they're forced to dig up the root of the problem. Dean is willing to help... but not until they find the source. That being decided, Hel takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! You've all been so supportive with your reviews, I appreciate it, I really do! I managed to write more of my book, there was a little issue with time though... meaning I wanted it to be night, but it was only lunchtime T^T Thankfully, I researched trains and some of them have a movie car! How bizarre is that? The things they come out with. Anyway, that block was demolished with expert ease *coughtotalliecough*. I'm going to update for you guys now, but I don't know if I'll have time to write more. I'm on chapter 30, though, so keep that in mind =) Thank you all for your reviews! Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

The first morning in Asgard isn't what the Winchesters expect... at all. Sam, snoozing peacefully beside Gabriel, is assaulted by the sound of three fists pounding on the door. Afterward, the owners of those fists are shooed away rather noisily. Their attacker proceeds to yell at them before turning his voice to the slumbering trickster. Once the message of 'get your lazy ass out of bed' is passed on, Thor meanders down the hall after his niece and nephews. Sam, wholly awake by now, runs a hand through tangled locks with a huff. Gabriel didn't rouse a bit during that ordeal. Upset he's awake and Gabriel isn't, the taller male proceeds to kick him out of bed.

“What the hell!” Gabriel yelps from the floor.

“Your family wants you,” Sam mumbles. “I'm going back to sleep.”

“You're family, too, you know,” the trickster states. “If they want me, they want you, too! Let's go!”

“Touch me and I'll scorch your ass with black fire,” Sam growls. “You kept me up all last night and when I finally get some sleep, your family wakes me up!”

“Loki!” Thor yells from the hall. “That little dragon bitch got into it with some soldiers... I think he's going to kill them, so you might want to take care of that.”

“Son of a bitch!” Sam growls. “Is it so much to ask for a few minutes of sleep?”

“Here? Yep! Welcome to Asgard!” Gabriel grins. “Let's go watch a fight! I wonder if I can egg Dean on enough to set the training grounds ablaze!”

Sam is on his feet in no time, trying valiantly to finish dressing before his mate. Unfortunately, this is the place Gabriel was raised. He pulls on some pants and dashes out of the room. As Sam is more modest and doesn't feel that comfortable in this palace, he takes a while longer. He just hopes things haven't escalated too badly by the time he reaches Dean. Knowing the trickster, however, he didn't stand a chance even if he beat him there.

Dean wandered into the training grounds entirely on accident. He woke before Castiel and, since they share a room, he quietly got dressed and walked out. All the hunter wanted was a bit of quiet to think. In hindsight, he probably should've at least drug Hel along with him. This place is unfamiliar, he hasn't gotten to explore it yet, so it was no surprise when he got lost. The hope no one would cross paths with him was in the back of his mind, though. It's just his luck that the army would come out for daily drills.

“Get out of my way!” Dean growls.

“You're no alpha, you have no right to even speak to me!” a young soldier snaps.

“Buddy, you don't want to start with me right now!”

“I don't see what Loki does,” another murmurs to his friend. “He's not all that great. Hot, sure, but... I doubt there's much between the ears. He can't even obey an alpha like a beta should.”

“I'm not a fucking beta!” Dean nearly screams. “I swear, the next person to call me that is gonna wake up three weeks from now with a feeding tube in his stomach!”

“I think he just needs the right touch,” the first smirks. “Maybe he's just never gotten beat into submission before, his familial alpha certainly doesn't seem the scolding type.”

“I standing right here!” Dean shouts. “I can hear everything you're saying! If you want to try, you go right ahead, but you better not hold back... because _I_ certainly won't!”

With a snide smirk, the soldier jumps headlong into battle with Dean. By that time, Gabriel has reached the training grounds. He skids to a stop, golden eyes bright with mischief and smile so wide it reaches his eyes. The older Winchester has never needed much of a reason to get into a fight, so he's not worried about any berserker action at the moment. He watches closely for it, just in case, even as he eggs the other on. The second the soldiers realize what he's doing, they're running for cover. The only reason he would willingly allow such a thing, is if there's something dangerous about the other. Unfortunately, the one engaged in battle doesn't notice. He swings and Dean dodges, the two in a near perfect dance. When Sam finally gets to them, Dean's about had it with playing the passive one.

“Dean!” Sam shouts. “Enough!”

“Not again,” he mutters quietly, eyes narrowed with rage.

“... And there he goes!” Gabriel shouts in joy.

“There's nothing about this scenario that warrants that reaction!” Sam hisses.

Dean's gone, eyes glowing brilliantly as his power starts manifesting. Scales spread like a disease upon his skin, large wings sprouting from his back, and Dean's canines sharpen. The sight may be majestic, but it's just as dangerous. His mind is taken by the berserker within, claws swiping out and drawing a thin line of crimson. The soldier didn't even see him move, eyes large in shock as he steps back. Dean isn't where he left him, however, instead appearing behind him. Just as he's about to strike a deadly blow, another presence enters the training grounds. It's powerful and distracting for him, one that quells his own rage without even trying.

“There you are,” Castiel comments. “I've been looking all over for you. You shouldn't... what are you doing?”

“He's trying to kill the soldiers!” Gabriel grins. “You should've brought some popcorn!”

“You're just going to let him kill off grandpa's soldiers?” Castiel asks with a raised brow.

“I'd stop him... eventually... maybe,” the trickster intones, getting defensive at the disbelief. “It's the training grounds for a reason! What better training than getting away from a berserker?”

“Dad!” Castiel says, tone filled with that disbelief.

Dean has come to a stop the second he felt Castiel's calming presence, body relaxed as he waits for any order given. A part of him knows Castiel won't like him hurting these people, yet another doesn't care what he would like. So much conflict swirls within him. The soldier notes his hesitance, taking that opportunity to strike him down. As he's awaiting Castiel to speak to him, he doesn't bother protecting himself. It's not that he's dying to obey his chosen alpha... he just doesn't see this man as a threat to him. And whereas he would like to please Castiel, he can easily kill this man without a go-ahead. Castiel doesn't own him, doesn't command him, but Dean wants to treat him as well as he's being treated by the kitsune Chimera. That includes allowing him a chance to still him. After all, Castiel would give him the same. When that fist lands its hit, Dean doesn't even budge. The strike comes in contact with diamond-like scales, instead injuring his attacker.

“Dean, why don't we go to the lake?” Castiel offers. “I've missed lounging about there. I think you'll like it, it's very peaceful.”

“... Sounds good,” Dean replies. “We can go fishing.”

“I'll get the things we'll need from Fenrir.”

The two head inside to speak with the wolf, never once looking back on the stunned soldiers. Sam is more than happy to retreat from the area, wondering how long it'll take for Gabriel to egg Dean into destroying Asgard. The trickster practically skips after him, humming happily to himself. Now that he's back home, no one expects to have peace. Gabriel has always been a storm waiting to be let loose. His absence was noticeable, but his presence will be horribly so.

The lake is beautiful, the sunlight sparkling off waters below, and Dean can't help the content sigh that escapes him. Cool air is blown off the liquid, fish beneath causing ripples on the surface as they eat. Dean breathes deep and sets up his hook, casting out and taking a seat at the water's edge. Castiel, though not much of a fisherman, takes a seat beside Dean to watch. This moment is quiet and relaxing, something Dean doesn't get when around most alphas. After a little while, Castiel can't help but ask the question weighing on his mind.

“Why didn't you wake me?” he wonders.

“You were sleeping,” he shrugs. “I figured I could handle myself, didn't think anyone was up. If I would've known about the training session, I probably wouldn't have left the room.”

“You shouldn't have to feel like that, though,” Castiel frowns. “This place is your home now, you should feel safe.”

“... So... we're not leaving?”

“I thought we were just visiting, but... I overheard my grandparents talking. Apparently, father has fallen into an argument with grandpa Chuck and his brothers. He has cut all ties with them... this is our home now.”

“And you're okay with that?”

“I belong with my family, Dean,” he informs. “I'm sure you can understand that. If this is where they choose to stay, this is where I choose to live.”

He nods his understanding, watching his bobber dip down. It's only a nibble, so the hook stays in the water. Dean and Sam have always been about family, so it isn't that difficult to get where Castiel is coming from. This place isn't all that bad, either. They may not be surrounded by Nightmares, but he finds he feels much safer here than Eden. The only thing that bothers him, is the fact Gabriel has cut away from a large portion of his family. It may not be any of his business, but it makes him wonder if he could do that to his brother.

“... He turned his back on blood,” Dean remarks quietly. “If he can do that, what's to stop him from doing the same to Sam?”

“He loves Sam,” Castiel points out. “He would never do such a thing to him. And before you ask how I know, remember that he raised me. He has never been so serious about someone in all his years. Besides, there's always been bad blood between him and his brothers.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, dad isn't like them,” the Angel level says carefully. “He's sort of the black sheep of grandpa Chuck's children. The other three live in a world of black and white, but dad sort of thrives in a gray area. Unlike them, he chose to stay with his mother... and her next mate after her death. He was raised by grandpa Odin, not grandpa Chuck. That means he learned more than them, became more powerful. That power is what they fear... and what they envy. Dad is probably as powerful as, if not more so, than grandpa Chuck.”

“... So they envy his power,” Dean frowns. “Envy can be a dangerous emotion.”

Castiel silently agrees, watching the water contently. Hel used to tell him all sorts of stories, all of them predicting this moment in time. No matter what the situation, when they needed Gabriel to bail them out... they seemed to get that much more envious and resentful. Castiel never believed this would come about, but she always seemed to know. Thankfully, she also had quite a few backup plans in case it did.

The snap of a twig alerts them to another's presence, Castiel quickly identifying them as Hel. She's not alone, though, as his brothers are with her. Sam isn't, which means they likely left him to occupy Gabriel's time. Normally it's impossible to pull one over on their dad... but since Sam showed up, they're finding a small window of opportunity each day. It's something they never had with his other interests.

“Cassy, we need to talk,” Fenrir comments.

“Can't you see we're trying to relax?” Dean growls out.

“This is a bit more important than your comfort,” he states. “We need to figure out how to make dad forgive his brothers.”

“Why? He can make his own decisions, he's a big boy. If he wants to snub his brothers, let him.”

“Look, we don't like his brothers,” Hel comments. “But Cassy needs them around. He's still a baby in most respects, he needs family that can teach him everything he needs to know about his powers. Dad's great an all, but... grandpa Chuck is the one that knows about kitsune, not dad. Besides, Cassy's mom still talks with grandpa Chuck. She won't even look at dad, she's scared of him.”

“I've gone this long without her,” Castiel says. “I obviously don't need her.”

“... Grandpa Chuck has been playing middle man between her and dad,” Jormungandr admits. “Sometimes he needed a little advice.”

The news doesn't change anything. Castiel just turns his attention back to the water, uninterested in whatever plan they may have. Unfortunately, three votes are against his one. His siblings sit down around them, all eyes on Dean. It unnerves him, automatically putting him on the defensive. They can tell he's ready to lash out, keeping a safe distance between them and him. It's the only thing that keeps them untouched. After a long moment of silence, Hel garners their attention with a cleared throat.

“I know you think we don't need them, Cassy, but that doesn't change the fact they're family. They hurt dad and I'm sure they know that, they're probably eager to apologize right now. Unfortunately, they're not allowed here. It's beyond their territory.”

“Dad will contact them when he feels like it,” he shrugs off. “You know how he can be. Besides, for all we know they could've been the ones that cut him off.”

“... Cassy, they told dad he was a threat to Eden,” Hel reveals quietly.

“What! That's ridiculous! He's been the only one strong enough to defend it!”

“I realize that, Cassy, but... that's what happened. They wanted to push Sam and Dean out of Eden, maybe even you. In the conversation, they let slip their fear of our dad. He opened his eyes, Cassy. He realized that while Eden was created as a safe haven for Nightmares... it changed somewhere along the way. We have to show him that he's wrong, that Eden is still meant to house all Nightmares from the cruelty of humans... even resurfaced bloodlines.”

“How can we prove he's wrong, when he's not?” Castiel inquires.

“... I'm still working on that part,” Hel blushes.

“When you figure it out, you know where to find us,” Dean says.

With that, he goes back to his line. Hel had honestly thought he would be eager to help, had hoped his input would clear up that last part of the plan. Her disbelief shows upon her features. After a long moment, she finally shakes her head clear of it. The three siblings look to Castiel for a little help, but he's not paying them any mind. He's watching Dean. Hel rolls her eyes at the sight, shaking her head as she mentally curses the hunter.

“Look, we need to fix this! Even if we don't do it for dad, we have to do it for all the Nightmares in the world. The ones hiding from humans, the children isolating themselves because they don't know what they are, and the others struggling to live in a human world without knowledge of control. If not for dad... then for them. To save _them_. To give them hope and a safe place to live.”

“... You fucking suck, you know that!” Dean bites out.

“Yeah, I know,” Hel smirks. “Does that mean you'll help?”

“... Look, mom says the best way to fix a system that's broken... is to put someone in charge that can make it better. Chuck obviously lost sight somewhere along the way, or someone he's entrusted with control isn't doing their job right. You need to figure out which it is before making a move. Once you learn that, you set your attack up around the knowledge. So... you figure out where things went wrong, and I'll fix it.”

“... How are you planning on doing that?” Fenrir wonders cautiously.

“Don't worry about it, just figure out what's needed.”

Although they have their reservations, Dean doesn't seem the type to harm for the fun of it. As far as they've been taught, dragons have a high sense of morality and pride. They're smart and patient... which makes them wonder what happened to the older Winchester. He's anything but patient. With his piece said, Dean turns away from them. The ball is in their court. If they want things to be done, they have to get it in Dean's. This is where Hel pulls out her cell to call in her secret weapon.

“Hello, Charlie?” she states. “You and I need to have a talk. I'll meet you at the bridge to Eden. You can bring Garth if you want, but this is going to be one hell of a ride. I suggest waiting. Make sure you're not followed.”

With that, she gets up and heads off into the trees. Dean is curious, yet he's already faced the two girls together once. He's definitely not eager to do it again. Besides, he has enough to keep him occupied. Castiel and he are moving along nicely, which has his emotions battling inside. On one hand, he wants to take the final leap Sam has with Gabriel. On the other, he's terrified of falling with no one to catch him. As soon as they're alone, he can feel a sense of calm blanketing him.

“This is nice,” he says. “I could get used to it.”

“You didn't like Eden?”

“No, not in the least,” Dean admits. “That place...it was poison. There was no safety for me there. Everywhere I turned there was another alpha pressing status. This place is much better, though. I can breath here.”

“If we're allowed back in Eden, would you like to go?”

“Not really,” he shrugs. “Even when we were invited, I only went for Sam. If it were up to me, we would've stayed on the road hunting.”

“I'm glad you didn't.”

“... Me, too,” Dean smiles softly after a moment.

There's no other words exchanged, just that pleasant moment when their minds finally meet. Dean has moved past his battling emotions, finally falling into that warm fuzzy world that's been dying to claim him. He leans over to rest his head on Castiel's shoulder, humming in content. They bask in the heat of the sunlight, listening to the crickets chirp in the brush.

Hel has arrived at the vine covered bridge to Eden, just in time to see a flash of red between lengths of green. Charlie hurries over, looking over her shoulder in paranoia. Not many people come to this bridge, as the main means of travel happen to be portals. If they can't open one themselves, they have family members that can... or they're too young to be off on their own. They walk a few feet into the trees, sitting down to talk.

“Okay, I don't know how long we have,” Hel starts. “Something isn't right in the order of power here. Dean said we have to find where the wrench has been tossed in before he'll help fix it.”

“Fix it? Is it broken?” the redhead wonders.

“I'm sure you've noticed the lack of balance where alpha and beta are concerned.”

“Oh, hell yeah, how could I have missed it?”

“Well... when Eden was first built, it was created as a safe haven for Nightmares of all types. Bloodlines, whether resurfaced or not, were welcome here with open arms. After a while, though, bloodlines stopped resurfacing and they were forgotten. Castiel and the Winchesters are the first resurfaced bloodline in centuries. When they were seen as what they are, the more diluted bloodlines got scared. This place is meant for everyone... but somewhere along the line, someone changed the rules. We have to figure out who that is. They're the wrench.”

“Ah, I see,” Charlie states. “You need a spy on the inside.”

“Your cards are an amazing gift,” Hel points out. “They have so much potential! I don't know if you've dabbled in different uses, but...”

“Say no more,” she interrupts. “This is one girl that knows all the ins and outs. When it comes to finding information, nothing can stop me! I'm not just a hacker, you know. I mastered those cards like a boss! I'll get you what you need.”

“Perfect,” Hel grins. “Be careful, though, okay? I don't want anything happening to you.”

“I'll be good, I promise.”

Just as Hel is about to ask Charlie out for lunch, they hear footsteps on the bridge. At first they assume it's Garth, as he's never far from Charlie. They chat a little longer, agreeing to meet up at least once a week for a meal and company. Charlie is part of the family after all. They couldn't take her to Asgard with them, as she's immersed within studies at Eden, but that won't change the fact she belongs there. They stand, hugging one another before heading back toward the bridge. Just as they reach it, however, Hel realizes it was a huge mistake.

“Hel,” Chuck comments calmly. “Where is your father?”

“Uh... grandpa Chuck,” she says offhandedly. “I... I thought you wouldn't... you know... be here.”

“Where's your father?” he repeats. “I need to speak with him immediately.”

“He's not exactly in a great mood from the last time you talked to him,” she points out. “I mean... you did sort of bash him. Highly uncalled for, by the way. Anyway, I should really be going. Just wanted to stop and see how my sister's getting along...”

“You don't have a sister,” Chuck frowns.

“Charlie was sort of adopted,” she shrugs. “Garth, too. You know how pops likes to increase his brood.”

“Hel, I really have to speak with him. Please tell him I'm sorry, I don't think that of him,” he says, tone a bit desperate. “If anything I'm grateful for him. Eden wouldn't have been able to stay safe without him. That still stands, by the way. I can't protect both the town and the school by myself. I need him back.”

“I wish I could help you, gramps, but... well... it's not just the argument that's bothering him,” she admits. “It's this place. It lost it's purpose. I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but... there isn't a single resurfaced bloodline within Eden's gates. Not one alive anyway... probably not one dead either. What I mean is... this isn't the safe place it was meant to be. _That's_ what bothers him.”

“Hel...”

“I know, gramps, I'm trying to fix everything,” she sighs. “I promise. But this isn't the sort of injury a bandage can heal. I'm gonna need time. Just... trust me.”

That's all she can give him, and he knows it. If he's going to get his child back, he needs to let her work. Out of all Gabriel's children, Hel is the most like him. With the ability to plan flawless and fast, she can keep the town on their toes just like him. She'll get results. All he has to do is step back and wait. Why she needs Charlie, though, that's beyond him. Unfortunately, time isn't a luxury he has. If Lilith was in league with another, the town is vulnerable without Gabriel's spells protecting it. He sighs and watches his granddaughter disappear through a portal.


	28. 00-Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no other choice left, Hel reaches out to the only inside source they have... Charlie. Eager to get her family back together, she takes up the challenge. During one of Gilda's visits, she's coerced into helping. The fairy has some juicy tid-bits about Chuck and Kisake, yet doesn't know much of what's happening now. Using her cards and her considerable talent as a hacker, Charlie digs up information... and a few suspects. She dares to drop a line, inadvertently making herself a target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *5 attempts and 4 hours later*  
> THANK CHUCK!!!!!!!!!!! I've been trying to update this freaking fic for HOURS! No joke! My internet kept freezing and losing the page and not responding! Now that I'm FINALLY able to update, I can put the note I've rewritten about five times. Okay, I apologize for my extended absence. I haven't been able to write fanfiction, I kept getting distracted. My work schedule got crazy and xmas shopping is ridiculous... and I've been working on my sequel. You guys don't want to hear about that drama, though, you want an update! Without further ado (because I almost gave up. I swear I would've if it happened again) here's the update! Enjoy! Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

Charlie's meeting with Hel didn't last as long as she would've liked, but it doesn't really matter. What matters is that she's got a job to do. In order to get her family back together, she needs to figure out what's standing in their way. First, she grabs a sheet of paper and jots down all the leading figures within Eden. Obviously there's Chuck and his three remaining sons, but there has to be another... or she'll have to consider that Chuck's own children are responsible. As hard as it is to accept that, she knows it could be true. Anyone has the potential to harm, even those trying to protect.

“You've been quiet for too long, Charlie,” Gilda comments in humor. “What's gotten those cogs in your mind turning?”

“Someone is isolating Eden,” she sighs. “They're picking and choosing who can come in and who can't, which leaves resurfaced bloodlines out in the cold. I have to figure out who it is.”

“Well, Chuck has as much reason as anyone,” she points out.

“... What?”

“He has history with Kisake... Didn't you know?”

“No, I didn't! What happened?”

“When Chuck was young, first learning his power, he met a woman by the name of Kisake. They were fast friends and eventually became lovers,” she says. “As the years went by, Kisake became enamored. She was ready to settle down with a mate... but he wasn't as eager to play house. She learned he was stepping out on her. Kisake left in a fit of rage. The next they met, a battle was in full swing near her territory. Obviously, she wouldn't be much of a queen if she just let it go. Kisake walked to the battlefield alone, standing in the center of it all... and transformed into the dragon she has always been. Chuck was on one side of the war, shocked into stillness by the change. As much as they trusted each other, Kisake never told him what she was. She laid waste to all who challenged her, running them off her land and away from her territory. Chuck was the only one left, dumbfounded by the sight of the majestic dragon his former lover is. By this time, Kisake's spell of puppy love had dissipated. She warned Chuck that, should he ever come near her home or family, she wouldn't be as merciful as she was on that account. He broke her heart... but she would break significantly more.”

“Oh my god!” Charlie gasps. “What kind of an idiot cheats on a dragon!”

“He didn't know that's what she was,” Gilda shrugs. “They were young... or... he was. No one knows how long Kisake has been alive. Some think she's the very beginning of magic and creatures. For a long time, in the earlier years of humans, she was referred to as 'Eve, mother of all Nightmares'. The well-spring of our blood. When she first met Chuck, I have no doubt she took on a form closer to his age. She's a brilliant shapeshifter, you know.”

“So... you think Chuck is behind all the chaos in Eden?”

“No, I don't. I'm just saying, if this is due to the Winchester's bloodline... well... he has every reason to not want them around.”

Charlie frowns and thinks on that. It's not that Chuck doesn't want them, she saw the interaction with him and Hel. He surely would've known Sam would come back with him. Only an idiot couldn't see how much they crushed on each other. If that's the case, then Chuck isn't looking to save himself. The other issue is Castiel's resurfaced bloodline. There's no doubt in her mind Gabriel would've told Chuck his thoughts on where it was going before. Castiel is a quiet and shy person, but he's also brimming with power. It's obvious he would've ended up with nine tails in the end anyway. Once again, if Gabriel were to return... Castiel is the baggage that would've come along. There's just no way to get around the three resurfaced bloodlines returning.

“It can't be him,” she decides. “Either way you look at it, he's trying to get them back. Even if it's just Gabriel he wants back, he's not coming without them. Chuck knows that.”

“I see. Then again, you don't know if he's planning on getting rid of them later,” Gilda points out. “He's done it before, I'm sure. I mean, look what he did to Lilith and Lucifer. Underhanded at best.”

“... I'll keep an eye on him anyway,” she sighs. “So, Chuck and his three boys are the top of the tree... who do they have working for them? Someone that can get their hands dirty without anyone thinking on it.”

“Each boy has their own 'house',” Gilda offers, laying beside Charlie on their bed. “Hunters belong to Raphael, Demons to Lucifer, and Angels to Michael. Each house has their leader... they would be the grunts for the three brothers.”

“... Crowley is the new leader for the Demon levels,” Charlie frowns. “Naomi for the Angels, but... No one has stepped up to be the go-between for the Hunters. Do we even _have_ a leader?”

Gilda shrugs, playing with a strand of red locks. She knows of all those much older than Charlie, which is why she's offering her help. The newer ones, though... Charlie knows them better. As far as she knows, no one has managed to gain Raphael's favor. That's the only reason no one has managed to reach the top of the Hunter ladder. There was a woman named Jo, but she passed on the offer. After that, she stopped paying attention. Raphael is just too difficult to work with, she doubts anyone really wants to try. That just leaves Naomi and Crowley to deal with.

Charlie pulls out her cards and shuffles through them, taking out one decorated with many tiny fairies. They're the best she can think of when it comes to spying. With a flick of her wrist, the card is tossed into the air. It shatters into hundreds of tiny lights, reshaping each of those lights into a fairy. The group chatters and laughs, zipping around each other happily.

“Guys, I need some help,” she says, calming them with her voice. “You guys are small, hard to catch, and easily overlooked. That's why you're my favorites! Anyway, I have a list of people I need you guys to keep your eyes and ears on. Here are their pictures. Report back to me as the information comes in, okay?”

They circle the pictures, taking in the images below, and then form a small huddle. Afterward, they break into teams. Each team takes off to find their target, sending a salute to Charlie before doing so. One stays behind with Charlie, connected to all others so information can flow quickly to her. With the targets now equipped with a difficult tail, Charlie gets out her computer to check up on their internet transactions. Unbeknownst to a lot of people there, most young Nightmares are located by the internet. Chuck and his boys look for strange occurrences there, and then head that way to investigate. From each person's account, she can follow their searches and whether or not they skip any over.

Her fingers fly across the keyboard, hacking into each person's account. Chuck doesn't really do much on the computer, so he's ruled out quickly. He's more the teaching type, so he stays at the school with the students. As far as she's learned, he only goes to investigate the most powerful bloodlines. The Winchesters were an exception, as no one knew their bloodline. He went after them, because he knew their parents. Michael spends as much time on the internet as Lucifer, the two combing through many sights. She copies their searches, afterward getting into the computer system itself. She finds files with lists of names, each marked in different colors. Charlie copies that as well, repeating the search on Lucifer's computer. Raphael is next, but spends the majority of his time in the hospital. The only thing she finds from him, are emails sent on what bloodline he thinks certain Nightmares belong to. As the medic, he can more accurately pick them out.

“Man, these guys are boring... and _far_ too organized,” she huffs. “I thought this might've been a pretty good challenge... but it's not. They barely protect their computers. Aren't they scared of a hacker getting in?”

“You're the only hacker that knows they exist,” Gilda chuckles. “And I'm sure they don't even think you could attack them in this manner.”

“Men,” Charlie snorts in humor. “Okay, let's search Crowley's computer next.”

Crowley and Naomi are just as easy to get information on. Charlie is beginning to get bored when she notices something strange. On the list of names, each with it's own color, she realizes what those colors could mean. Dean and Sam have their names in bright red, which she can almost guess is a means of crossing them off. Her name is also in that color, as is Garth's and Castiel's. Others are in green, yellow, and black. Going back to later lists, she tries to figure out the significance of the colors compared to the list of students.

“Gilda, these lists... the names in black are the ones they don't want. Yellow is for the bloodlines they're not sure of, and green are the ones they want. Michael and Lucifer are the ones picking and choosing,” she nearly whispers. “But... why? What do they have to gain from it?”

“Perhaps you're wrong in your assumption, my love,” Gilda offers. “Those colors can also mean threat level. Sam and Dean are extremely powerful, you know. As are you and Garth. Think about it, you have an alliance with all creatures supernatural... all pure blooded creatures. Garth, on the other hand, can turn into a canine at will. One that's unable to be tracked by presence. There's no telling what else he can turn into.”

“... Okay... I guess you have a point,” Charlie sighs. “I just wish this were easier. I want my family back.”

“I know, my love, but you shouldn't assume such things. If you're wrong, it will alert the culprit to your intentions.”

“... Wait... look at these emails,” Charlie murmurs. “They're between Naomi and Crowley. They're talking about Dean and Sam. Crowley keeps mentioning his suspicions about their bloodline... He wanted Dean to himself!”

“I guess things didn't turn out the way he wanted,” Gilda smirks. “Perhaps you should mention to him your concerns for your family.”

“Why?” Charlie wonders. “Oh! You're such a genius, Gilda.”

“I try.”

The next afternoon, Charlie heads over to the tavern. Crowley spends a lot of his time there with the other Demon levels. As predicted, he's sitting in the same spot as usual. He waves off a couple students, eyes noting Charlie's determined expression. She marches right up to his table and takes a seat. Out of habit, and hoping it'll be at least a little intimidating, she takes out her cards and shuffles them absentmindedly.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Crowley wonders.

“You're the new leader in the Demon levels,” she states. “I've heard you guys can do pretty much anything... no matter what it happens to be.”

“We certainly aren't cut from the moral fabric of life,” he smirks. “What do you need done?”

“I want my family back together,” the redhead says in determination. “I happen to know that the only way that's going to come about... is if Eden goes back to the village it was meant to be.”

“Meaning?”

“... Resurfaced bloodlines come about for a reason, right?”

He nods patiently, hands clasped before him in thought. Charlie has never popped up on his radar before, though he knows who she is. She's a very energetic and slightly enigmatic person, one with a connection to more pure bloodlines than anyone ever hoped to be. Now that he thinks about it, he's shocked he hadn't thought to make an alliance with her before. The purer the bloodline, the more powerful a creature. As she sits before him now, he's impressed with the intimidating aura she's giving off.

“If that's so, why aren't they welcomed here like everyone else?”

“Are you saying this place isn't the haven it's said to be?”

“They just ran Gabriel's whole family, including Sam and Dean, out of town,” she points out fiercely. “I think that qualifies for failing at being a haven for everyone.”

“... They ran them out?” Crowley gasps in surprise. “I heard they left.”

“Gabriel was told he was a threat to Eden,” Charlie mutters. “So he packed up the family and split. Unfortunately, Garth and I couldn't go. We're in the middle of our studies and we need the lessons. Gabriel said he'd come back once Eden lives up to it's former statement. Until that happens, my family is gone. I'm hoping you can get them back.”

Realization dawns on him, his eyes going slightly larger at the epiphany. Charlie isn't talking about her blood family, but her adopted one. He runs her information through his head quickly, remembering that Charlie's family had all died. She has no one but Garth. He sighs and leans back in his seat, regarding the female carefully. She might seem harmless, but he knows that's not entirely true. He's heard the rumors of her performance during Lilith's attack.

“Say I can do this for you,” he says. “What would I get in return?”

“Playing fair might not be in your little black book,” Charlie smirks. “But how are you supposed to garner Dean's favor if he's not even here?”

“How did you..?”

“I'm not without my wiles, Crowley,” she states with a sly smile. “I know you wanted him from the beginning. The only reason he was considered for this place, is because you brought it up. Was Naomi on point with you? Or did you have to go over her head?”

“... Smart girl,” he comments, impressed. “Naomi didn't want them here. She doesn't like the idea of unknown bloodlines... she's afraid they'll resurface, as these seem to have done. In her eyes, resurfaced bloodlines are just animals with the ability of speech... abominations of nature that 'died off' for a reason. If anything, you might want to hang your noose about her neck like a string of pearls. She's the one you're looking for.”

“Just her?”

“Well... I didn't say she was working alone, now did I?”

“You don't have to,” Charlie remarks. “I'll figure it out. I'm not just some gorgeous face in the D&D world, you know. I'm kickass! No one can hide secrets from me.”

He doesn't doubt her, not one bit. Crowley passed her test, though. Everything he told her was true, reiterated within his emails to Naomi. What she can't figure out yet, is if she really is working alone or not. Michael seems a little higher than thou, but she doesn't think he'd jeopardize the well-being of these Nightmares for something as stupid as resurfaced bloodlines. Then again, there's only one way to find out. She steels her resolve and heads toward the arena. Her fairies have told her Michael is there today, overseeing a lesson on defensive spells.

Charlie is met by a fluttering blue light. One of her little ice fairies is set to lead her in. with a quick update on the Angel level's mood, the tiny fairy takes a seat on her shoulder with the other. Both are hidden by her long red locks. When she heads inside, she immediately sees Michael throwing a ball of fire toward one student. The gangly figure tells her that it's Garth, the redhead sucking in a sharp breath. Garth jumps up, body twisting in the air until he's a large red bird. It's not a shape he favors, always happy to be in his canine form, but it's one she's seen before. The flames touch a bit of tail feather, lighting him up like a gasoline soaked woodpile. He caws, the sound majestic and sharp, and Charlie realizes... his shape is that of a phoenix.

“Oh shit,” she murmurs.

“Phoenix!” a couple students scream in panic.

They run for cover, rushing past Charlie in their haste, and cower beneath the stadium's benches. The fiery bird sets down on the ground, changing back into Garth in seconds. He brushes off his clothes, mumbling about a scorch mark on his shirt, and then jogs over to Charlie. He greets the other as he normally would, gripping her in a tight bear hug and swinging her about. Confusion sets in, however, when the other students yell for her to run.

“Why would she do that?” he wonders. “She's my sister!”

“They're both Pures!”

“Shut your fucking face!” Charlie snaps. “We're not pure blooded, we're just different! He's a shape-shifter!”

“He's a phoenix!” one argues. “His presence is that of a pure blooded phoenix!”

“His presence mirrors whatever he changes into! Don't talk about shit you don't understand! Just because he's a damn good shape-shifter, doesn't mean he's a pure blooded creature! And I should know! I have an alliance with a shit ton of them!”

“Silence!” Michael huffs out. “That's enough. Garth isn't a phoenix, he's a shape-shifter. Although his tendency to give off a pure blooded presence, doesn't make him one. Just as giving off a Chimera's presence doesn't necessarily make a Nightmare a mix.”

He manages to calm the crowd, ending the lesson a bit early. Tomorrow they'll start again, but right now, he needs to settle his own mind. One reason pure bloods are easy to identify, is the fact they presence holds a heavy feeling to it. A weight of burden that settles like extra gravity upon one's shoulders. It takes a moment to clear his head, the other pacing as he tries to relocate his center. Once he's finished, Charlie attacks.

“What's your beef with resurfaced bloodlines?”

“... What?”

“You heard me!” she states adamantly.

“I have no problems with resurfaced bloodlines,” he frowns.

“Could've fooled me,” she scoffs. “How many potentials were overlooked because they _might_ have one? Skipped over simply because they're stronger than normal? Do you do it in order to lessen the chance they'll unlock a power you can't control?”

“It's always important to keep control over possible threats,” he frowns. “But not once have I ever refused help for a Chimera because of blood.”

“Did you know Naomi was doing it? Did you turn a blind eye so she can do what you can't, too afraid your dad will be disappointed in you?”

“What is wrong with you?” Michael glares.

“My family has been torn apart because of this place! That's what's wrong with me!” Charlie yells. “I want my family back! And this place needs to be fixed before that can happen!”

Michael is quiet for a long moment, eyes showing confusion and a bit of wariness. The girl before him looks ready to kill. As he mulls over her accusation, he realizes she doesn't have any family. That only serves to confuse him more. And then he remembers Chuck's conversation the day before. He had told his remaining sons that Gabriel's reach passed even his own children. Gabriel had taken in Sam and Dean... but also Charlie and Garth. Being one to spread love and mischief within the children around him, even those that have been lost and forgotten, is a trait they had always envied within their younger sibling. Charlie is just another child touched by Gabriel's bright personality. That raises a new question, though... did Gabriel send out demands for his return? The very thought appalls him. How dare he think they owe him anything for his presence!

“Where is he?” he demands. “Where's my brother? Who does he think he is demanding anything of us!”

“What the hell are you going on about!” Charlie shouts back. “He's not asking for anything! He down right _refuses_ to come back to this godforsaken death trap! He hates your guts!”

“... What?” Michael asks, a tad thrown.

“Gabriel can't stand this place! His disappointment in Eden can only be rivaled by Dean's inability to control his rage. He's much happier where he is right now, but that doesn't mean I want him to stay there! I want to fix Eden so they'll come back!”

“Eden isn't broken,” Michael almost growls out. “It has always been, and will always be, a haven for supernatural beings.”

“No, it's a haven for those chosen,” she argues. “This place only takes in Chimeras and hunters without a powerful bloodline. Even Dean and Sam were going to be overlooked had it not been for Crowley.”

“... How did you know that?”

“I'm a fucking genius!” she says, pleased with herself. “I know more than you think. Now, are you helping Naomi, or is she doing it on her own?”

“I don't work with Naomi,” he huffs. “She runs errands for me once in a while, but that's it. I work more with my brothers and father. I do have someone else that handles much of my work while I'm teaching, though. I suppose Naomi helps him frequently enough.”

“Who is it?”

“Metatron,” he shrugs. “He's an excellent secretary type. Much of my work is already finished by the time I get around to it.”

That's when Charlie makes the realization... she overlooked Metatron. It's not her fault, no one really hears of him. Until that moment, she'd only seen him once. That was at the challenge before being enrolled. The redhead doesn't give him time for questions, as she's turning on her heels and running off. Shrugging at her sporadic behavior, he transforms into a wolf and hurries after her. Together they arrive at the small house they're been given, barging through the door. Garth, tongue lolling out as he pants, runs in a circle and jumps to push the door closed with his front paws. When he turns back around, Charlie is throwing things off the couch as she looks for her cell. She always loses it, so he tends to set it in a spot he can at least find it. Turning back into the gangly male he is, he walks over to the entertainment stand and picks up the bedazzled phone.

“Here you go,” he offers.

“Thanks!” she grins, dialing one of her contacts. “Hel? It's Charlie. I have what you want.”

With his super hearing, he can make out the other's excited speech patterns. He has no idea what's going on, but with the way Charlie went at Michael he can tell it's big. She rarely gets that fired up. The conversation doesn't last long, just an agreement to meet at a certain spot, and then the call is ending. The two move toward the kitchen, Charlie enlightening Garth as she makes them lunch. Everything is beginning to make sense the further she gets along. Before she can tell them the plan for later, however, there's a knock at the door. Charlie goes to answer, but he stops her. The scent coming from the door isn't one he's familiar with... which makes it a threat. Instead of having Charlie answer, he grabs one of her cards and pushes it toward her... the doorway to Gilda's haven. They need to go.


	29. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their lives in jeopardy, Garth convinces Charlie to leave Eden with him. They make a stop in Gilda's world, though it doesn't last long. Assured they're on the right track, Charlie meets up with Hel and Dean. With the culprits unveiled, Dean has a talk with Sam. They decide an aggressive take over is in order and start planning the assault. Unfortunately, plans are set on hold when nature takes its course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! you guys are so freaking lucky! I just so happened to have one... single... chapter left to post. Man, I was so afraid I had absolutely nothing ^^; I've been so busy, I haven't really been writing anything but my novel. I can honestly say... it probably didn't help at all =( I mean, I'm making headway, but I just don't feel as though it's as good as the first. It's like, in the first one she was seeing the world through rose-colored lenses... and in the second that naivety is ripped away. Oh well, I'll figure it out. Once again, I'm sorry for the overly long hiatus. Enjoy the update, Cupcakes! X3

Gilda is pleasantly surprised at the presence of her mate, meeting Charlie at the gateway opened. The redhead is pulled into a hug. Garth is right behind her, nearly running into the two women. He doesn't come often, so Gilda knows something is wrong. With a quick kiss to her girlfriend, Charlie excuses herself and pulls out her cellphone. A press of a button and Hel is back on the line.

“Change of plans,” she states. “I'm in the Fae Forest. We have to meet now. Are you coming to me, or are we meeting outside Eden?”

“The Fae Forest? I've never been,” Hel muses. “Not sure how to get there.”

“There's a gateway in Yellowstone,” she offers. “We can meet around there.”

“Can't wait! See you then!”

“Bring Dean!”

“I'll kidnap him if I have to.”

The two laugh and the call is ended. While she was on the phone, Garth took the liberty of catching Gilda up on everything. Although she's worried about Charlie's safety, she knows the redhead can take care of herself... and Garth is a good ace up the sleeve. They can't stay long, the two planning on joining the rest of their family in Asgard, but Gilda isn't concerned. She sees Charlie whenever she gets the time, as overseeing the Fae Forest is a rather demanding job. She kisses her goodbye once more, promising to visit the second she can sneak away, and Charlie is opening another gateway to Yellowstone.

Hel turns to look at her family, the lot of them lounging alongside the lake. Dean is laying in the grass, fishing pole propped up on a log nearby. Stepping toward him, she blocks the sun on his face. After a moment, he frowns and opens his eyes. The grin on her face immediately sets him on guard.

“... What did you do?” he asks immediately.

“I did nothing... yet,” she amends. “We're gonna go on a trip, you and I.”

“... We are?”

“Yep! Right now.”

“Uh... I'm good right here, thanks.”

“We can do this one of two ways,” she offers. “One involves you getting your ass up and following me... the other involves me beating the shit out of you and dragging you off anyway. I'm going to give you the choice of which you'd like, though. I'm nice like that. Keep in mind, however, that either option has you taking a trip with me.”

Dean watches her a moment, green eyes regarding her in an almost challenging manner. Hel's smile never wavers. She stays looming above him, hands clasped behind her back. The picture of innocence had she been a young child. He sits up, letting out a short sigh. He doesn't know where they're going, but he knows the option he's going to go with.

Charlie and Garth are lounging about the trees in Yellowstone, waiting in the soothing arms of nature for their 'sister'. The peace is destroyed in less than a second. Hel is walking toward them, one hand gripping Dean's ankle as she drags him along. The hunter screams to be let go, digging his fingers in the dirt in an attempt to get away. He's a stubborn guy, knows when he's in a losing battle, but hell will freeze over before he goes willingly.

“Hi, guys!” Hel greets, as though she isn't dragging along a pissed off hunter. “I brought him, as promised! What did you find out?”

“Naomi is behind it,” Charlie states. “And I think she's working with Metatron. I don't know to what end, but I know they're behind it. Someone showed up on our doorstep after I confronted Michael, but Garth didn't know them. We tucked our tails and hopped through a gateway to Fae Forest, so I don't know who it was.”

“So, what now?” Hell wonders, tossing Dean between them.

“Now,” he starts, standing and brushing off his clothes. “Now you take me back to Cas.”

“You said you'd take care of all this shit once we found out who was responsible!” she snaps. “You know who's behind it, so fix it!”

“I don't do anything without talking to Sam first. This isn't me kicking the shit out of some random alpha for the hell of it, this has to do with our bloodline. I promised I wouldn't do anything pertaining to that without talking to him first. That way if I do what I want anyway, he's already prepared to counter it.”

“... Do you ever _not_ do what you want anyway?” Charlie wonders.

“Nope,” he grins. “I pretty much piss Sammy off every chance I get. But the point is, he's been given a chance to prepare for it.”

Hel groans in irritation, head turning heavenward. Dean has all the power in the world to fix Eden with a look, but Sam is the trigger that needs to be pulled before he will. Knowing Sam, she highly doubts he'd allow Dean to go all out. He's happy as long as he's with Gabriel. Then again, family is everything to the Winchesters... perhaps he'll be eager to save the relationship between Gabriel and his heavenly family. She can only hope. With a heavy sigh, she waves Garth and Charlie over. Together with Dean, they head to the gateway Hel created to Asgard.

When they arrive, they walk back to the lake. Everyone is still there, some have migrated into the waters. Castiel never moved from the grass he accompanied Dean in, so the hunter hurries back to his lounging spot. Charlie and Garth join them, getting joyful greetings from the family. Hel gives Dean a pointed look, to which he responds with an exasperated one. When she doesn't back down, he reluctantly gets up. Sam isn't far away from his current spot, so he doesn't have to go far. He sits beside his brother, ignoring Gabriel's curious expression.

“I need to talk with you, Sam,” Dean says.

“Okay, shoot.”

“... It's sort of personal.”

“We're all family,” Sam shrugs.

“Uh... you remember how I ask you what you would think of something, to which you would forbid me to do anything remotely close to it, and I do it anyway?” Dean says offhandedly.

“... You mean... something that concerns our bloodline?” Sam frowns cautiously.

“Yeah, that.”

“I remember,” he murmurs, eyes narrowed dangerously.

“It's one of those talks.”

“... Gabe, I'll be right back.”

“Awe, what happened to 'we're all family'?” he pouts.

“This is going to be a conversation that leads to an argument, that inevitably leads to a fistfight... and then a battle of power. I wouldn't recommend getting close at that point, we really just attack without thought.”

“... I'll wait for you here!”

The Winchesters head further into the trees. Sam wasn't kidding when he said it'll be a battle of power, as that's what happens each time they argue on this level. Last time they nearly tore down an abandoned warehouse during a hunt. Now, they stand opposite each other within a small clearing. The two regard each other carefully, and then Dean parts his lips to speak.

“Charlie did some digging,” he starts. “Seems Naomi and Metatron are behind the pick-and-choose population in Eden.”

“Okay,” Sam answers warily.

“I'm going to stop them.”

“... How?”

“I'm going to take over Eden,” Dean states.

“... You're kidding,” Sam remarks, tone uncertain.

“Nope.”

Sam paces a moment, fingers running through his hair in disbelief, and then takes in his brother. Dean isn't joking, he can tell by the steel in his green eyes. This is the first time he's brought up an issue Sam might agree with him on. Typically, he's dead set on getting revenge for some stupid reason or another. Right now, though, Sam can see the need in his request. Gabriel needs his family as a whole, his current situation fractured at best. Although he acts like he's good with it, Sam can tell the fight with his brothers is hurting him badly. All he wants is to make his mate happy, which means he just might have to let Dean do his thing.

“How do you plan on doing this?” he asks.

“I'm gonna walk into Eden... and tell them I'm taking over.”

“... Seriously? That's it?”

“Well, if they're stupid enough to challenge me, I'm not gonna insult them by refusing,” Dean snorts derisively. “I'm gonna kick their asses. I just figured you'd like the idea a bit more if I give them a chance to fall in line.”

“And I appreciate that, but... I don't think this is going to be that easy, Dean,” he offers. “If someone is regulating those brought in, they're doing it for a reason. Now, I've been thinking... Eden Academy was supposed to be impossible to locate, as is the village, so... how did Lilith find it?”

“... Someone on the inside,” Dean frowns. “You think?”

“It's entirely plausible. It might be impossible to locate it through spells, but a cellphone isn't exactly scrying. I think someone helped her, they _wanted_ her to take out Eden. The only question left is, why?”

“To take over themselves!” Dean realizes. “They were going to wait until Lilith took out the town, and then take out _her_!”

“So you're next on the chopping block should you succeed.”

“Not like that'll matter,” Dean scoffs. “We're aware of them, we know who they are.”

“And we can draw them out,” Sam smirks.

Dean answers his smirk with a grin of his own. He never thought the day Sam would take his side it would turn out this fun! The two take a seat in the clearing, planning out their attack in quiet whispers. No one comes to bother them as they plan. By the time they're done, however, Gabriel has gotten too curious for his own good. He's wandering over, though he tries his best to convince himself nothing is worth bothering Sam. When he sees the two heading over, he smiles and opens his arms for Sam. The taller male steps into his arms, kissing the top of his head. Dean, ignoring the mushy encounter, hurries back to Castiel.

“How did it go?” Hel wonders.

“We're gonna catch a traitor!” Dean grins. “And I get to take over Eden! How cool is that?”

“You're what?” Cas asks in surprise. “Why?”

“I don't know,” he shrugs. “Because I can? Because I'm bored? Because they deserve it? The list goes on and on... you might want to stop me here.”

“... You sounded so much like dad, I think I almost threw up in shock,” Hel mutters, eyes wide.

“Me, too,” Castiel agrees.

Dean takes that as a compliment, settling himself back in his spot. The rest of the day is spent lounging. Although Hel is eager to get things smoothed out in her family, she knows the ball is in Dean's court. Nothing will happen until he wants it to, so all she can do is wait... and pester him until he breaks. He's a lot more resilient than she gives him credit for.

By the time night falls, Dean is still refusing to take action. They might have the plan set, but he's still waiting for Sam's signal. No one understands the way they work, he's not expecting them to, but they could at least let them work without hassle. He trudges upstairs to go to bed, accompanied by Castiel. The other has said nothing about what's going on, still confused on how to feel about it.

“Something wrong?” Dean wonders, holding the bedroom door open for him.

“I just don't know how to feel about your plans,” he sighs. “I thought grandpa Chuck was doing a good job caring for Eden, why would you want to take over?”

“We're not welcome there,” Dean points out. “How is that doing a good job? Eden is supposed to be for everyone, so why are we not included?”

“But we are.”

“No, Cas, we're not. At least... not me and Sam. We're too powerful for them, they fear us.”

“... I suppose,” he sighs. “I just... wish it weren't true.”

“It'll be fine, Cas,” he assures. “It's not like I'm planning on being in charge forever. That would be too boring. Sam and I just want to lure out the traitor in the ranks, that's all.”

The bedroom door is closed and Dean pulls off his shirt. He sits on the end of the bed, watching Castiel undress. Before the other can unbutton his pants, he notes the change in the room. Curious, he turns his blue gaze onto his companion. Dean's green eyes are nearly all black, his scent giving off a sweeter scent. It doesn't take Castiel long to realize the hunter is coming into heat. As much as he wants to take advantage of that, he can't do that to the other.

“Um, Dean?” he remarks, hand over his nose to block the tempting scent. “I think you're coming into heat.”

“Mm-hm,” he hums in agreement.

“Don't you think you should be with Sam?”

“No, I'm with you.”

“But... I'm not your alpha.”

“Not yet.”

During the conversation, Castiel has moved toward the hunter. Now that he's close enough, Dean grabs his wrist and pulls him forward. They fall back on the mattress, Cas laying atop Dean as the hunter smiles at him. His pupil is elongated now, though it still eats up the green in his eyes. A hand trials down his chest, the other sending him a sultry look. Every fiber of his being wants to claim this omega as his own... but his mind can't help doubting his actions. Dean wants him now, but he may resent him afterward. Not to mention, he's not exactly sure how mating right now would affect Dean's dragon genetics. In some species, even the males can get pregnant. Since dragons are a thing of the past... no one really knows how that all works with them.

“You know what, I'll be right back,” Cas remarks. “Stay here, okay? I... uh... forgot something downstairs.”

“... Seriously?” Dean frowns.

“Yes, seriously. Stay right here, don't leave the room, and don't let anyone in,” he warns.

“Okay, I can do that.”

Dean moves further back on the bed, stretching out comfortably as he watches Castiel leave the room. At a loss for what to do, Castiel retreats to Gabriel's room. He knocks softly, not wanting to alert Dean to his whereabouts. The trickster opens up the door curiously, surprised to see his youngest there. Before he can open his mouth to talk, Castiel pushes into the room and searches for Sam. The shower is running in the adjoined bathroom, telling him that's where the other is. He's not about to burst in there, so he paces instead.

“Uh... problems?” Gabriel wonders.

“A big one!” Cas states. “A very big problem!”

“How can I help?”

“Dean's gone into heat and I don't know what to do!”

“Well... although I've never had that talk with you, I'm fairly sure it's pretty self explanatory,” Gabriel comments in confusion.

“I know how to do that,” Cas mutters in embarrassment. “I meant, I don't know how dragons are affected by that! And I don't want him angry with me later.”

“Gotcha. I'll go get Sam.”

Before he can stop his father, the trickster strides into the bathroom. There's a surprised cry, and then Gabriel is retreating with a snicker. Sam is out of the shower in seconds, nearly retreating at the sight of Castiel. He's in nothing but a towel. With a bright blush on his face, he grabs a pair of boxers and some sweat pants. A few seconds back in the bathroom and he's exiting at least half clothed.

“Castiel,” he greets, embarrassment lingering in his tone. “What was it you needed?”

“Dean's gone into heat,” he states.

“... That time already?” Sam frowns. “I thought he had a week or two left... Time sure flies.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“First, I would suggest keeping away from him,” Sam points out. “He gets rather aggressive with sex on the brain. Second, keep him away from any other alphas. If he comes out of it and finds himself with egg he's gonna be pissed.”

“He wants me to mate with him!”

“He wants anyone to mate with him,” Sam waves off. “If you decide to, though, take the necessary precautions. He had an egg scare once a couple years ago, almost killed the alpha he thought knocked him up. Turns out it was just a false alarm.”

“Uh... Hon, I don't think that's helping any,” Gabriel frowns. “I think you're scaring the shit out of him more than pushing him to claim Dean.”

Sam appears sheepish in response, though he doesn't amend the mistake. In truth, it'll take a strong alpha to deal with his brother. Dean is terrifying on a good day, but during heat... well... Sam would rather rebel against Kisake. Okay, maybe nothing that drastic. Castiel, though... he needs to be brave enough to take care of Dean now if he truly intends to claim him. Right now would be the best time, as his emotions aren't clouded. Believe it or not, this is the time he lets those emotions loose... which might be why he nearly kills all his pursuers.

“I'm sure you'll be fine,” Sam smiles. “But... If you want to claim him, now is the time. When he's not in heat, he tends to ignore all his emotions. And if he's eager to get you in bed, he wants to be claimed by you.”

“How can you be so sure?” Cas frowns.

“Because when Dean's in heat, he only brings betas to bed with him. Any alphas that get near him with an intent to claim him... well... they end up in intensive care.”

“One more time, hon,” Gabriel remarks from the bed, laying on his stomach and propping his head up with a fist. “You're not helping, you're terrifying.”

“... Right. Sorry. Don't worry, you'll do fine.”

Castiel, though still uncertain, nods his head and moves for the door. He closes the door behind him. Outside his own bedroom, he takes a couple deep breaths. Once he feels ready enough, he pushes open the door and walks in. Dean isn't on the bed when he enters, his heart skipping a beat at the find. When he hears the water running in the adjoined bathroom, a flood a relief washes over him. Though he doesn't want to bother the other, he's tempted to at least check on him. A couple steps from the door, however, has his nose picking up on Dean's scent. He backtracks quickly.

“Cas?” Dean calls. “Is that you?”

“Yeah,” he states.

“Why don't you come join me?”

The tone is nearly a purr. His mind is screaming to say no, but his body is slowly making its way to the door. Wrapped up in that inviting scent, Cas can't help when his hand turns the knob. With the door open, the scent is stronger. By now he's lost his valiant fight against his omega, all reason leaving him as lust replaces it. The door is closed behind him, his clothing falling to the floor piece by piece, and Cas finds himself in the shower with Dean. His body is strong and fit, lithe muscle rolling beneath tan skin, and the Angel level can't help reaching over to touch. Dean hums in delight, allowing Cas to take the lead. It doesn't take much provocation, as Castiel can be just as aggressive as he is polite. He presses Dean against the tiled wall, locking their lips eagerly.

Dean breaks the kiss, tilting his head to bare his throat. The fact he's the only alpha that's gotten that invitation gets him all the more excited. The water that falls upon their skin seems all the hotter. Hands are everywhere, lips kissing and sucking all skin within reach. Dean is already bucking his hips against Castiel's leg. Just to make sure they don't slip, Castiel pulls the other to the floor of the tub. The water hits his back as he covers Dean, who wraps his arms around Castiel's neck. Nails dig into his shoulders as he spreads Dean's legs. Before he can even grasp the idea of protection, Dean flips them over. Unbeknownst to Castiel, he had loosened himself at the beginning of his shower. He sits upon the other's member, impaling himself slowly. Castiel takes in a shark breath, completely caught off guard at the tightness. Dean moans deliciously, back arching slightly.

Castiel tries to slide away, if only to get some sort of protection... but once Dean switched their positions, he wasn't going anywhere. When fully seated, he waits a few minutes before moving. The motion is slow at first, though it quickly gains speed. He isn't interested in taking things slow, not during heat, and Castiel is having difficulties thinking as he rides him. The spell running through his head to prevent any accidents is broken at best, his mind thoroughly blown. It's the best he has, however, and he prays it's enough. When their release barrels toward that pleasant cliff, he can feel the desire to mark Dean seize his mind. One hand darts up, daring to take that last action, and grips tightly to Dean's shoulder. His back arches, lips open in a silent scream, and closes his green eyes. Together they fall. Dean's release coats their stomachs, Castiel's filling his mate. The hand upon Dean's shoulder and neck junction squeezes tight, a warm sensation tingling upon Dean's skin. When he pulls his hand away, thin golden lines are left behind. Dean slumps, caught by Castiel. The Angel level pulls out of him, helping him lay to the side. The water is barely warm, however it's heated enough to wash up in. Afterward, he shuts off the water and dries them off. Dean is already asleep, so he carries him to the bed and tucks him in. With a kiss to the forehead, Cas lays next to him and admires the mark he's left behind... a fox's head surrounded by folded wings, the positions forming a heart.


	30. Surf, Sun, and... plotting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Castiel tries to find his footing with a new... and very omega... mate, Dean's plans to overthrow Chuck haven't changed. The only thing standing between him and taking over Eden... is Castiel. With their new bond, he's less than eager to allow other Alphas around Dean. With nothing else to do until it passes, Sam decides this is the perfect opportunity for a family outing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! Sorry I've been MIA, but I've been busy. It's con season now! Yea!!!!!!!! Unfortunately, that means I'm trying to divide my time between work, writing, and crochet T^T I can't juggle well at all. I made a few more patterns for starter pokemon, so I've added Torchic, Oshawott, Fennekin, Turtwig, Charmander, Squirtle, and Pikachu to the ranks! They're so cute ^^ Anyway, you didn't come here for me to blabber on, you came here for an update! Until next time, Cupcakes! Enjoy! X3

Heat is a strange time for the majority of Chimeras. Each breed answers to it in different ways. Dragons, however, got off easy. Although they go into heat like others, the timing varies depending on the partner. Just grabbing someone up to let off steam with earns them the full term, which is pretty much what Dean's been doing. Laying with a bound partner, though... that ends the irritation that is heat. His mind was clouded when he fell asleep, but remains clear upon opening his eyes. Castiel is laying beside him, one large wing spread along Dean's body in a protective gesture. The light is what woke him, bright and warm against his skin. He doesn't want to wake the other, yet can't chance another run in with the soldiers. Instead of roaming the castle, he sighs and gets up to soak in the tub.

He doesn't indulge in bubble baths frequently, but he decides now is the time for one. On the way past the mirror, he stops to admire the mark placed on him. It brings a small smile to his lips. Dean never bothered imagining the day he would be marked, never thought he would ever succumb to an alpha. At this moment, however, the warmth within him is calming and he knows this feeling will never ebb. Castiel will always be here for him, will always stand beside him and pull him out of trouble when he allows himself to drown in it. He's found an alpha that understands him... one he can trust with everything he is.

“Damn,” he chuckles quietly. “I'm starting to sound like a chic in my head. If this keeps up, I might have to kick the shit out of Cas to ensure I'm still the omega I was.”

The water sets steam upon the air as it fills the tub, striking the bubbles he dumped in to help them grow. He undresses and steps into the liquid, waiting for it to fill as he lounges. He can't hear Castiel moving in the bedroom, so he assumes he's still asleep. With time alone, he can reflect upon this relationship he never thought possible. A small part of himself is disappointed... he should've put up a better fight. On the other hand, Castiel did technically cheat. As much as he wants to believe that, he knows how he can be during heat. He isn't completely lust driven, he's aware of what he's doing and who he decides to screw. That's the only way he could've stuck to betas then, driving the alphas away with a show of violence they're not prepared for.

If he truly wanted to keep from being marked, he could've driven Castiel away as well. The fact is... he didn't want to. He wanted this mark, wanted to be claimed by the other. Sam's scent was on Castiel last night, so he knows he went to him for advice. He'll have to thank the taller male later. After all, this way was so much easier for Dean. He didn't have to have uncomfortable talks that shattered his carefully constructed facade, didn't have to make girlish statements and swoon over the kitsune, and certainly didn't have to have the 'who's bottoming' conversation. That alone would've killed his masculinity. This was so much easier. He can pass it all off as being in heat, which means he was a victim of nature and not his own need to submit.

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas wonders from the other side of the door.

“I'm fine, Cas,” he offers. “Just taking a bath. The door's unlocked, you can come in.”

“... I think I'll allow you your peace,” the Angel level says after a moment. “I'm sure you have a lot of thinking to do.”

“No, not really.”

“But... I took advantage of you...”

“Once again... not really,” Dean smirks. “I'm stronger in mind than you give me credit for. I knew what was going on... but we're both going to ignore that fact. I don't want to have any mushy talk about feelings. You marked me, I'm your mate, end of story.”

“... Are you with egg?”

“... Were you _trying_ to get me with egg?” Dean glowers at the door.

“Of course not! I was terrified of that consequence!”

“Then no.”

“... You can just tell like?”

“Sure, why not?”

Castiel realizes quickly that Dean is just telling him what he wants to hear. For his own part, Dean isn't very eager to delve into that topic. He honestly didn't even think to check. Castiel, however, sounds like he didn't want an offspring. If that's the case, then Dean won't have one. Well... he won't let Cas _know_ if he has one. If it turns out that he _is_ with one, he can always wait until he's about to have it and go stay with Kisake. The thought saddens him, but he's not about to get rid of his own offspring for an unwilling alpha. That's just not how he was raised.

“I'm coming in,” Castiel announces, sensing a serious issue along their newly formed bond.

He opens the door and walks over to the tub, sitting on the tiled floor in nothing but his silk pajama bottoms. Dean's eyes don't meet his, which warns him of inner turmoil. Glad their bond is working strong at such an early stage, he reaches out a hand and sets it upon Dean's shoulder. The other glances his way, yet those green orbs still don't make complete contact.

“Dean, something is bothering you,” Castiel states quietly. “It's the thought of offspring, isn't it? Please, talk to me. It's obviously a touchy topic if our bond is anything to go by.”

“It's not,” he sighs. “I don't need any.”

“... You said 'need',” Castiel notices. “Not 'want'. Do you want offspring, Dean?”

“... Do you?”

“I didn't ask you what _I_ want, I asked you what _you_ want,” he frowns. “You wouldn't have an issue telling me had it been before I marked you.”

“You're my alpha now...”

“That doesn't make any difference, Dean. I loved you before I marked you, I don't want to lose that because I did. Please, don't do that to me. I couldn't live with myself if I changed you with such a small act.”

“I'm sorry, I'm not thinking right... my mind is still hazy with the bonding,” Dean huffs. “I want offspring, I do. I was worried that, if I was carrying, you wouldn't want it. You said you were terrified...”

“Thank the stars!” Castiel breathes out in a rush of relief. “I wasn't scared because I didn't want any, I was frightened because your brother told me what happened _last_ time you thought you were carrying!”

Dean smacks his face in answer, the hot water splashing upon the tub's edge. Castiel reaches over to turn off the faucet, smiling happily as he does so. Thinking back on the conversation, he realizes how Dean could've gotten that impression. He makes a mental note to try harder when needing to explain things. Even if it's a string of babble, it would be better than making Dean feel as though he'd be angry with him. He leans in and kisses Dean's forehead lovingly, and then stands to leave the bathroom.

When his bath is over, Dean gets out and walks into the room. Castiel is sitting on the bed. He won't be leaving Dean's side for a couple days, as their bond is newly formed. It's fragile at this point in time and the beta is typically lost in a haze, leaving them vulnerable to a challenging alpha. A frown touches the hunter's lips. He hadn't taken into consideration he'd fall to heat so early. Although he was eager to take over Eden, it seems he'll have to wait a couple more days. Hel may not like the news, however Castiel won't allow him to be placed in danger right now.

“What are you thinking about?” Cas wonders.

“I was supposed to take over Eden today,” Dean frowns in disappointment. “Now I won't be able to. Hel won't like this at all and Charlie... they're gonna kill me!”

“No one is going to kill you,” Castiel laughs. “It's only a couple days, Dean. I normally wouldn't mind you running off doing whatever, but...”

“I know, I know... fragile new bond. I just... I _really_ wanted to make the first move today.”

“I don't understand why this means so much to you,” the Angel level admits. “But I can't allow you to charge into Eden in this state. There are too many there that would love to take you from me, I can't give them that opportunity. I'm sorry if that seems selfish, Dean.”

He understands the need to hover, though he wishes he could ignore it. The plans were set, he knew exactly what he was going to do. Patience isn't his greatest asset, especially when he's itching to get into a fight. What better motivator than being marked a beta. Once he's ready for the day, he and Castiel head downstairs for breakfast. Sam and Gabriel are already there, however no one else seems present. The taller Winchester eyes his brother knowingly a moment, returning to his plate after. Dean sits across from him, looking around once again.

“Where is everyone?” he wonders.

“They ate early and left to wander the forest,” Sam answers. “At least... that's what they said.”

“Yeah, they're likely finding the best possible route for you to take when assaulting Eden,” Gabriel adds. “Might as well sit down and dig in. You'll need the energy when you take on my brothers.”

“He's not going to,” Castiel remarks, sitting down beside Dean.

“... Oh?” Sam comments lightly. “Why's that, Cas?”

“You know why, you ass,” Dean growls out.

Sam smirks, hinting to his knowledge. It takes everything Dean's has not to throw something at him. With their plans brought to a halt, there's really nothing more they can do. The four eat quietly, any conversation killed with the warning. Everything Dean is demands he continue with his plans, not caring how it will make Castiel feel. The part of him that loves his alpha, though, can't allow such a move. For the first time and likely not the last, Dean mentally curses his bond.

Later that day, while Dean is lounging in the garden, a shiver of fear rushes through him. At first, he assumes it's just a freak thing. That perhaps he nearly fell into a nightmare beneath the warm sun's rays. That assumption is murdered, however, when he catches sight of Hel. Her silhouette is standing beneath a darkened arch, which lends shadow to the enraged glare she's giving him. For a moment, he's frozen to his seat. Then she starts toward him... and Dean is quick to put some distance between them.

“Dean!” she yells, trying to reach him beyond the tree he's placed in her way. “How could you! Now our plans are ruined! You couldn't wait for a few days? You little tramp!”

“You have a lot of room to talk!” he shouts back. “It's not my fault Cas was so willing to mate with me, yell at him! And I'm all for moving ahead with the plan. He's the obstacle in the way. You move him, I'll deal with it.”

“I'LL NEVER MOVE HIM!” she screams.

“Then we wait a couple more days.”

He can see the vein popping on her forehead, the other trapped in a silent debate. On one hand, she _really_ wants to beat the shit out of him. On the other... she'll have hell to pay should Castiel find out. Deciding a nine-tails is far worse to face when angered, she backs down. Dean lets out a sigh of relief, though he keeps the tree between them. Just as she's about to walk away, they feel the presence of Castiel. Goosebumps break out on their skin, both pairs of eyes darting to locate him. He's standing by a group of rose bushes that frame a door, one that leads to the kitchen. In one hand he's holding a basket, in the other a pair of scissors. The Angel level had stepped out to gather herbs.

“Is something wrong, Dean?” he wonders, tone innocent enough with an underlying tightness.

“No, we were just...”

“Arguing?” he remarks.

“... No,” Dean comments. “Why would you think that? We get along great! There's just... so much love here, man. So much love... it's... it's scary.”

“... You were arguing,” Castiel points out.

“So? We argue all the fucking time with our siblings,” Hel mentions. “Dean's family now, I'm allowed to argue with him! It's Sam I can't argue with... he's mommy now.”

“That's so wrong,” Dean murmurs. “And yet... so fucking hilarious.”

Although he says nothing more, the look given tells Hel all she needs to know. He's okaying the verbal assault, but he'll take her down should she touch him. With a muttered curse, she storms off without looking back. Dean wanders over to Castiel, hands in his pockets as he gazes upon the basket curiously. It doesn't take much for Castiel to realize what's going through his head.

“They're herbs,” he offers. “The cook was short on them and asked if I would gather some.”

“I see. Did she happen to say something about what's she's making?”

“No, but I believe she wants to make a cake... to celebrate our new bonding. There was a plan to have a party for father and Sam, but now they have twice as much to celebrate.”

Castiel kneels down to get into the herb garden, it's just outside the kitchen door and past the rose bush on the right. Dean watches as he takes what he needs. He had retired to the garden in the hopes of not attracting attention, but with Hel's interruption he's all ready to get into trouble. Since he's supposed to be staying out of it, sticking close to his alpha seems like a good idea. That track of thought, however, only lasts a few minutes. As he walks off, Castiel resists the urge to follow him. They're in a safe place and Dean is a very dangerous opponent... he has to trust him to care for himself.

Dean hums quietly as he walks the grounds, his senses dulled with his inattentive mind. A bird flies by, chirping happily, and he follows it with his eyes. It's only by chance he manages to feel the presence of someone approaching. He turns to see a few soldiers. It seems that they're only taking a short walk, talking amongst themselves happily. When they see Dean, they all come to a stop. He tilts his head in question, wondering what they're going to do next. Thanks to his bond with Castiel, he won't allow another alpha to touch him... but that doesn't keep them from trying.

“Hey, aren't you a ways from your alpha?” one calls. “You need to go back to the castle, it's dangerous out here!”

“I don't need my alpha to stay safe,” Dean frowns.

“There are hundreds of alphas in this kingdom, not all of them will bypass you!” he presses. “You need to stay near your alpha, or you risk him losing you as a mate!”

“Maybe he wants a new mate?” the man's companion smirks. “I'm sure there's someone willing to chance Baby Loki's ire.”

“Yeah right, not his. Maybe the wolf's, but not Baby Loki.”

Dean rolls his eyes and starts walking off again, yet he feels a pull toward the garden. Castiel is looking for him. As much as he wants to ignore him, the older Winchester starts back the way he came. As the soldiers continue their chatter, their eyes follow him warily. The walk is quiet and soothing, keeping Dean's mind calm. This place is safe for him, away from the dangers he faced in Eden. When he reaches Castiel, the Angel level smiles brightly his way.

“What did you need?” Dean wonders.

“I'm planning on spending some time outside this realm. I thought perhaps you would like to come with me.”

“To Eden?”

“... No. We're staying away from Eden until you're out of heat,” he remarks. “Sam wanted to go to the beach instead of the lake. I know you like the water, so... Do you want to go?”

“Hell yeah!”

The two head back inside to get ready, meeting Sam and Gabriel downstairs. The taller male had figured Dean would go, which is part of the reason he suggested it. As much as Dean would hate it, however, he decided to make it a family affair. When they reach the front door, Castiel's older siblings are lined up and waiting. At first, the older Winchester pauses on the steps.

“What's going on?” he wonders.

“The family is going,” Sam shrugs. “I figured it would be a nice bonding thing.”

“... I hate you,” Dean grumbles.

“You don't have to come, you know,” Fenrir bites out.

He's about to open his mouth and bite back, yet a glance at Castiel stills him. The other looks so excited at the thought. If Dean doesn't go, neither will Castiel. So he closes his mouth, walking the last few steps to the door. With a large smile, Sam leads the small group outside. They say their goodbyes and Gabriel pulls them all close. With a snap of his fingers, they're gone from Asgard.

Sam opens his eyes to see a glistening ocean and white sands. He doesn't know where they are, nor does he care, but the sight is enough to take his breath away. Dean whoops and starts running for the waters, dragging Castiel behind him. As he leaps into the surf, Gabriel catches a soft smile on his mate's lips. His kids break, each going to lounge upon the sands. Charlie runs out waving a Frisbee, which has Garth turning into his dog form to play. As they go about mingling with the humans already there, Sam and Gabriel find an empty spot to pitch an umbrella and lay out towels.

“This was a good idea,” Gabriel offers. “They needed this.”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees. “They were getting a little stir crazy.”

“And the guards were terrified of Dean,” the trickster adds. “I just love your brother's attitude, but I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him. I can't have him getting better at trouble than I am, that just won't work for me.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” the taller smirks.

The day is nice and peaceful, everyone relaxing in the sunlight or bathing in the sea. Dean, eager to wander a little, has broken away from the group. Castiel isn't worried about him and never really kept him under lock and key, he simply keeps his senses open for threat. As the green-eyed male strolls along a cliff-side, he feels a tingling in the air. Curious at the familiar feeling, Dean begins searching for a source. There's a cave along the side of the cliff, one he catches a bird gliding into. Carefully, he makes his way along the rocky ledge. When he enters the cave, green eyes gaze upon a portal.

There are voices deeper in the cavern, coming right toward him. Quickly, he ducks into an alcove and out of sight. Green peers from the darkness, watching two figures approach. He recognizes them as Lucifer and Michael. Unbidden, a vicious smirk touches his lips. Before he can confront the brothers, two more people enter from the back cavern.

“Do you feel that?” Michael questions.

“Yeah... Gabriel is here,” Lucifer comments. “We should try to get him to see reason.”

“That boy doesn't know what the word 'reason' means. Just leave him to me, I'll get him to go home for you,” a woman comments.

“No, Naomi, this is my fault,” Lucifer presses. “I need to face him on my own.”

“He'll flee should he be faced with you,” Naomi remarks. “I'll have better luck. I can talk him down and convince him to at least listen to you.”

“This is a family matter, Naomi,” Michael frowns. “You have no place in it. As for your proposition, I will return later with father. The Chimera you have located have potential, however... I doubt he'll take them on. They're happy in their lives right now and aren't showing signs of excessive power.”

“Metatron has signed off on them already,” she offers. “Hopefully his judgment is taken into consideration. I mean, he had already said the Winchesters weren't good for Eden. Look how right he was there.”

Dean glares toward the woman, his curiosity only peaked. She seems to run things for the family, though it doesn't seem like she's good at it. Dean may not have wanted to go to Eden, but they could've only benefited from having Sam. His brother is a genius when it comes to spells, even better at research, and there's no better hunter aside from Dean. He draws back further into darkness when they approach his little hideaway.

“I'm going to go talk to Gabriel,” Lucifer huffs. “I'll meet you back in Eden.”

“I'll report back to father,” Michael sighs. “You had better be quick, I don't know how long I can keep him there.”

“Alright, I'll see you soon.”

With that he hurries out of the cavern. Michael and Naomi walk back to the portal, he steps through and she stands alone for a long while. When she vanishes as well, Dean is left to make a decision. On one hand, he can go to Eden and begin his hostile takeover. On the other, he should probably warn Gabriel and Sam about the incoming visitor. As much as he wants to take over Eden, his loyalty is to his brother and their new family. He steps from the alcove and stands quietly, gazing upon the portal a long time. When he turns around... he's faced with Lucifer.

“I thought I smelled a beta other than Naomi,” he murmurs. “Figures you would find your way here.”

“He won't talk to you,” he states. “You pissed him off something horrible.”

“I didn't mean what I said,” the other huffs. “Why can't he see that?”

“Maybe because you hurt his feelings,” Dean shrugs. “What the hell do I know. He seems like a pretty stubborn guy, though. You won't get through to him with just sweet words. This stopped being about you about an hour after you chased us all out.”

“What?”

“He's upset about how Eden screwed the pure-bloods,” the hunter informs. “We're not welcome in Eden like we should be. It's not the haven we were told about. He wants you guys to realize what he has, fix what's wrong with your snobbish attitudes. I know how to fix it, but I can't right now. Cas won't let me near Eden until heat is over. You'll just have to wait.”

Dean walks past the other, intending to return to his mate. To his surprise, Lucifer follows him. As much as he wants to punch the other, he shakes off the desire and steps up his speed. Although the other doesn't speed up, he stays on Dean's tail. For a moment, he wonders if he shouldn't shake him. Maybe take him on a wild goose chase around town. That would only worry his mate and brother, so he tosses the idea away. Grudgingly, he leads Lucifer back to the little family they've been building. Although the trek begins with a sulk, the prospect of Gabriel going off on his older brother brightens Dean's mood. If anything, this should be entertaining.


	31. Desperate Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lucifer hot on his heels, Dean relocates the group. Gabriel, however, isn't willing to listen to what his brother has to say. If not for Sam, he wouldn't listen at all. Unable to gain any ground on his brother, Lucifer resorts to low tactics and takes Dean and Hel into custody. it isn't until after they're gone that Sam reveals a disconcerting fact... they wanted to go. With the golden opportunity, Dean has begun his siege against Chuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, wonderful readers! I just thought I'd update for the heck of it. I'm sure you won't mind ;p Between work, dolls, my novel, and fanfiction... I'm losing my mind. I'm sure I'll end up procrastinating... as always. Thankfully, my preferred distraction is fanfiction XD Anyway, on to the update! Enjoy, Cupcakes! X3

By the time Dean reaches Castiel, the other is stretched out on a towel. Sam and Gabriel sit on one beside him, the umbrella over their heads blocking out any harsh sun. Dean sits beside his mate, his hand laying atop Castiel's. When it tightens its grip, the Angel level knows something is bothering him. Before he can ask, he feels the presence of Lucifer. It's not large, almost as though he's trying to hide, but it's there. Gabriel feels it as well, his golden gaze turning icy in seconds. Just when he's about to round up his brood, Sam sets a hand on his shoulder.

“We need to leave,” the trickster whispers harshly.

“No, we don't,” Sam offers, tone smooth and soft. “You need to sit down and face your brother. Running away isn't the answer. And, frankly, it only reinforces my claim for alpha.”

“... You've got to be shitting me,” Gabriel scoffs indignantly. “I'm a fantastic alpha!”

“You're running away from your own sibling with your tail tucked between your legs,” Sam points out blandly. “Tell me how that makes you a fantastic alpha?”

Grumbling his dislike of the situation, Gabriel sits back down and crosses his arms over his chest. Dean has to admit, although the trickster is a fierce alpha... Sam is far more dominating than him. It's not so much the power aspect, because they're both filled with it. Nor is it the height difference... though Gabriel doesn't seem as intimidating when Sam towers over him. No, Dean knows exactly what it is. Gabriel is all bark and Sam is soft-spoken, always trying to compromise and find an alternate route as opposed to fighting. What really warns off challengers is that soft voice, because when you stop hearing it... is likely when he's breathing down your neck. Dean shivers at the very thought.

When Lucifer gets close enough to see, he's met with Gabriel's frigid gaze. At the glare Sam sends him, he knows he has the taller Winchester to thank for this chance. He takes a seat in the sand, getting comfortable before locking eyes with Gabriel. He had thought he knew what to say, that the words to apologize would come to him upon meeting up. There's nothing. He can't say he didn't mean what he said, because he did. He can't lie to appease his brother, Gabriel has never been that sort of child. At the lull in conversation, the trickster clears his throat to pressure his brother.

“I'm sorry,” he says. “I know what I said was uncalled for. I can't say it wasn't festering in the back of my mind. Anyone with any sense, upon bearing witness to your wrath, would be stupid not to fear it. I just... I wish you had more control over your anger, brother. I love you, but you're so childish and immature! How fair is it that the most immature child father has, is the one that gains the most power?”

“Dude, you're pissed because he has more power?” Dean laughs. “Petty, man. Totally petty! I mean, look at me and Sammy! We're probably the least qualified to have _any_ sort of power, yet we could rule the fucking _world_ if we wanted. Point is... we don't want to! Power is best placed in the hands of those that won't abuse it. Gabriel uses his to take care of his family, what would _you_ use it for?”

“I certainly wouldn't be running away from my family to sulk!”

“... Are you finished?” Gabriel asks, tone quiet and dangerous.

“I... Please come back home,” Lucifer sighs. “Dad is worried about you and he misses your misfits. Eden just isn't the same...”

“Damn right it's not,” the trickster scoffs. “It's no place for my children. Until things change, I won't be returning. And neither will my children.”

“What things? Eden is as it's always been.”

“No... it isn't. If it were, Dean and Sam would've been welcomed with open arms.”

“They're too dangerous! Besides, dad gave them an ultimatum! It's not our fault Sam refused to choose Dean's mate! If he would've just done as he was told..!”

Sam's eyes narrow in warning, striking Lucifer with a cold he's never felt. His mouth dries up and words fail him in the face of the dragon. Dean knows what's happening, as he's seen it many times before. The cold of death emanates from Sam through his aura. The angrier he is, the colder one gets... should they be a target. Right now, all the taller Winchester sees is Lucifer.

“We're _dragons_ ,” Sam explains softly. “We were _raised_ by a _dragon_. As a result, our traditions and ways are different from yours. Omegas and betas choose their mates, not the other way around. Perhaps you and your family should've considered such a situation.”

“You're not a dragon!” Lucifer snaps. “You're a dragon _chimera_! Every chimera is raised the same! Their traditions and views are shaped to fit with other chimera! Perhaps you and your brother should've listened more to those lessons!”

“That would be awesome if they were given!” Sam snarls, getting to his feet faster than Lucifer is prepared for. “Maybe if my father was more worried about raising us than running off to hunt, we wouldn't have been adopted by a fucking pure bred dragon! Thanks for teaching him those wonderful values, they really helped us see the light.”

“Your father was...”

“Enough,” Dean murmurs, tone cold enough to still them both. “This conversation isn't about us, it's about Gabriel and Eden. Nothing will change our past, I wouldn't want it to, so stop dragging it into the present. It's gone and done with. Now... You know why he doesn't want to go home. You know that you're not about to change his mind. If you can't fix the issue, I'll fix it for you... and you won't like it. I think it's time you left.”

Lucifer can only stare, dumbfounded, at the other. A glance Sam's way and he has no doubt who's in charge. Even though Dean is an omega, Sam heeds his warnings. At first, the Angel level is disgusted by the very thought. An alpha is an alpha for a reason, it certainly isn't to bow down to their beta. Taking the chance Sam refuses to, he toes that line.

“Gabriel, you're coming back with me,” he demands. “Let's go.”

He takes one step... that's all he gets. A root shoots out of the ground and stops inches from his eye. Lucifer gasps and glances toward Dean. Although his head is bowed, he can see the shimmer of light in his eyes. Sam doesn't move, doesn't say anything, just smirks knowingly at the other. Although Gabriel's eyes are large, filled with the struggle of choosing a side, he stays beside Sam. This only angers his brother all the more.

“I always knew you were a bitch,” he spits out.

“Actually, I'm the alpha right now,” Gabriel informs proudly. “I think I'm liking taking turns. Dean's a fun challenge! Speaking of which, I'm learning really fast. You shouldn't challenge him like that, dragons are led by the bitch for good reason. Besides, he wouldn't hurt you... I don't think.”

“Why do you always have to be so stupid!” Lucifer growls. “Running off when you were young, playing pranks every day, taking on kids that aren't even yours, and now this! You belong with your _family_! Not some stepfather that indulges your childishness, not these damn dragons that are only warping your values, your _family_! I swear, Gabriel, your need for attention is just ridiculous!”

Sam can see the hurt in Gabriel's face, those golden eyes he loves so much dropping in shame. He doesn't like it. He and Dean were raised with different values, that's true, but also a better understanding of what 'family' is. It's not blood. Blood is important, but it's not everything. Kisake made sure they knew the importance of a familial bond... no matter how it was formed. Gabriel has a big heart, they should be celebrating that. He didn't have to take on Castiel when the other was born, he didn't have to help raise all Chuck's children, but he did and they had a good start at life because of that. Before he can stand up for his mate, however, Dean's one button has been pressed. That beautiful red button, extra large with about twenty 'do not touch' signs surrounding it. Family is _all_ that matters to Dean.

The root lashes out, drawing a thin line of blood along Lucifer's cheek. He whirls around to glare at the other, surprised to see him on his feet. Castiel is also standing, uncertain if he should still his omega's fury... and unsure if he wants to. Dean's body is a ball of light, large wings stretching from his shoulder blades, and plants wind up along his legs slowly.

“Family is deeper than blood!” he hisses out, tone littered with the sound of flames. “When he was stepping up to care for lost children, what were you doing? Trapped in studies and shadowing your father in hopes of attention? He went through his studies, took care of children around the clock, managed to bring up his own family, and _still_ had the mind to cover your dad's ass in Eden! He might be childish, but when was he ever allowed that luxury as a child? If I were him, I'd choose Odin over Chuck in a fucking heartbeat! At least he celebrates the man Loki grew into... and not the man he could've been. He's perfect the way he is, your jealousy doesn't make a damn bit of difference. Now fucking leave!”

“Get your bitch under control, Sam!”

“He's not my problem anymore,” Sam smirks. “What do you say, Cas?”

“I can't say anything,” Cas mutters petulantly. “I'm torn between stopping him and telling him to kick his ass.”

“Let's take a vote!” Gabriel calls. “All for Dean kicking Lucifer's ass?”

Their hands go up in unison, all eyes glaring at the Angel level... save Gabriel. There's a large grin on his lips, a mean spirited glint in his eyes. By now the others have begun returning from their treks. Whispers float between them as they converge, their steps taking them closer in hesitance. Garth is still in a canine form, his teeth bared as he takes up a stance in front of Gabriel's brood. Hel pushes past, eyes narrowed dangerously. She stands beside Dean, reaching over to set a hand on his shoulder. As it gets close to him, her skin and tendons begin to rot. Her illusion over that side falls away within the light Dean's body has become. Lucifer flinches in disgust, trying hard to hide it. Dean can feel the hurt from his friend, which does nothing to soothe his temper.

“Dean, we're among humans,” she comments. “They may not be near, but should they come this way...”

“... We're taking a vote,” he says. “So far Lucifer is losing. Is it unanimous? Or do I let him go unscathed?”

“... What's the vote?” Fenrir wonders curiously.

“So far it's four to one... for me kicking his ass.”

“I vote for!” Fenrir grins, raising a hand.

“Fen! That's not helping!” Hel snaps. “No one is kicking anyone's ass! Unless, of course, it's me tearing through whoever starts the fight! Now _you_ power down, _you_ take a few steps back, and someone please tell me what the _fuck_ is going on!”

Dean, still sporting his smirk, lets his body return to normal. Not planning on taking her order, Lucifer stays put... until Hel surrounds herself with a black, sludge-like, aura. Her bad half comes out of the illusion again, leaving one half a rotted corpse, and he backs away from it instantly. Gabriel, tired of his fun being ruined, stands up and sets a hand on his daughter's rotted half. The other lays atop Dean's shoulder.

“Lucy wants me to go back to Eden,” he offers, voice holding an underlying tone of malice. “Practically demands it. Says I belong with family. Isn't that funny? I was under the impression family is those you care for... and who care for you in return. Family doesn't consider you dangerous, because they would know you well enough to know exactly how far you would go. They would know how to make you happy and bring you out of a nasty mood. They're the people who raise you, the children you raise yourself, the mate that can wrap you around their finger, and the friends you've stood beside in battle. As far as I'm concerned, I'm with my family. Eden is no longer my home... you... are no longer my brother. I have no business with you.”

“Gabriel...”

“I have no business with you,” he repeats more forcefully. “Now leave us. I don't want to see you around my family again.”

Lucifer is stupefied for a long moment, struggling to understand what just happened. Unable to reach Gabriel through a brother's bond, he resorts to something else. The prankster may not have business with him right now... but Lucifer knows how to get him to bite. He looks over at Sam with a calculated gaze, alerting the Winchesters to a plan in the making. He's going to try to get to Gabriel through his mate. Dean won't have it, already taking a challenging step closer. Sam, however, isn't one to be trifled with. Stretching his spine out, using all his height to appear more intimidating, he crosses his arms over his chest.

“I dare you,” he remarks.

“... Your brother is in violation of the secrecy laws,” Lucifer states. “He knowingly showed his lineage in the vicinity of humans. As such, he should be arrested and taken to Eden for trial. I'm sorry, but the law is the law. It's only ever overlooked on special occasions... and when family is involved. Since you're no longer family, I'm going to arrest Dean and take him to Eden.”

“It's mating season!” Cas gasps. “You can't take him there, they'll hurt him!”

“That's not my concern,” Lucifer says coldly. “Let's go, Dean. You're under arrest.”

“Awesome!” Dean grins widely. “Does that mean Hel is arrested, too? She went all zombie apocalypse! Do you want to be arrested with me, Hel?”

“Sure! It could be fun!” she laughs impishly. “Slap on those cuffs, Lucy! Don't worry, Cassy, I'll take care of your mate in Eden.”

Gabriel and Cas are ready to grab the two and run off, but Sam stops them. There's a look in his hazel eyes, one that Gabriel knows well... it's the same he gets when he's about to cause trouble. One hand searches blindly for his son, pulling Castiel close into a hug. Lucifer takes Dean and Hel into custody, leading them away to the cave he followed Dean from. They're quiet and cooperate without argument, so the cuffs aren't used. When they reach the cave, no one is there. The portal is still open, though, and they're led through it.

On the other side, they're standing in the arena. Chuck and Michael are talking with Raphael, all of them shocked to see the two accompanying Lucifer. Chuck is happy to see them, yet confused when no one else steps through. With a wave of his hand, the portal vanishes. Dean and Hel are led over to the trio, and then Lucifer is forced to explain himself.

“They're under arrest,” he comments. “Gabriel refused to see reason, so... I did the only thing I could think of to get him back here.”

“Wow, man, you're stupid,” Dean laughs.

“You shut up!” he snaps. “This is your fault to begin with! You and that simpering brother of yours!”

“Don't talk bad about my brother,” Dean glowers. “I've been nice, there's no need to press my buttons anymore! I didn't even put up a fight when you put us under arrest, man, have a little common courtesy!”

Chuck steps between them quickly, seeing the fire in Dean's eyes that Kisake once held against him. Nothing good will come of that temper. Hel just seems to be waiting for something, though he can't understand what it could be. The sight of his granddaughter looking so angry at them is heartbreaking. Chuck wasn't a good father, he knows that and admits it without issue... but he had always tried to make up for that shortcoming through his grandchildren. Hel is one of his favorites.

“Hel, honey, what happened?” he asks.

“We're under arrest for breaking the secrecy laws,” she shrugs off. “Lucifer hurt dad's feelings... again. So Dean got pissed and turned into light. When I tried to calm him down, I had to touch him. His aura negates my illusion, so I started to rot. When I told Lucifer to back away, he refused. So I dropped the illusion completely to scare him back. No humans saw us, but they were in the vicinity.”

“If they didn't see you, you shouldn't be under arrest,” Chuck frowns. “That law has been altered due to the change of times. Lucifer, what are you thinking?”

The other can't really say much, his thoughts should be apparent. He does, however, hang his head in shame. All he wanted was to get their brother back. Dealing with Gabriel used to be so easy. Since Sam and Dean arrived, however, it's only built a wall between them all. Gabriel wasn't much like them to begin with, but Sam's lineage just proved how different they are. He's a pure-blood... one thought to be extinct long ago. If Gabriel was powerful before, he's even more-so now. No one can mate with a pure-blood unless they're another pure-blood, so what does that make him? If he were one, they would've learned that long ago... right?

“It was to get him back here,” he mutters. “Sam didn't show his form, so I couldn't take him. I had to settle for Dean.”

“It's mating season!” Raphael snaps. “Are you completely insane? His scent will cause battles all through Eden! He can't be here!”

“Yeah... I wanted to come,” Dean grins. “Gabriel may not have business with you... but I do.”

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer wonders, a ball of dread swirling within his gut.

“I'm taking over Eden,” the hunter presses on. “You can give up without fight... or you can try and stop me. The end result will be the same either way, I promise. The pain, however, might be an undesired effect of the second.”

Chuck and his three sons back away uncertainly, each getting ready to fight. Dean grins as though that's what he was hoping for, large ghostly wings drift from behind him. His form wavers slightly, made of the same ghostly light. Around him, vines sprout from the ground and lash about like whips. Large buds blossom on the ground, opening gaping jaws eagerly. Hel loses her illusion, her sludge thick fog returning. Within it, they can see the beginnings of a portal to Helheim. Between the two of them, the Angel levels don't stand a chance.

Unwilling to harm his granddaughter, Chuck attempts to think his way out of this. There has to be a way to talk them out of this siege. Unfortunately, Dean is an omega... and his sons are alphas. They're all too eager to get close to him through battle, the three rushing in for the fight. Hel grins wide, yet Dean doesn't move. Raphael goes for the smaller threat, leaving Dean for his stronger siblings. A sword slices at her, stopped by a thick vine. It gets stuck halfway in, the vegetation rapidly growing around it and pulling it from Raphael's hands.

“What the..?”

“Use spells!” Michael calls after losing his as well. “These vines will block any physical attack! I'll focus on them, Raphael you burn the vines! Lucifer, try and seal that portal before she manages to open it completely! Dad, you need to... Dad? Dad!”

“I can't fight her,” Chuck admits guiltily.

“Then fight that dragon bitch!” Michael snaps. “If they win, Eden will be lost!”

“I don't understand _why_ they want to take over Eden,” Chuck presses. “We need to talk this over, there has to be more to their plan! What's the reasoning for all this?”

“Who cares! They're a threat! We are sworn to protect Eden and it's inhabitants from _any_ and _all_ threats!”

“Hel, please see reason,” he begs.

“Sorry, gramps,” Hel frowns. “Lucifer made it perfectly clear I don't fit in his definition of family. Eden will be better in Dean's hands anyway. Maybe you'll even thank us later.”

Realizing she's serious about this attack, Chuck swallows his sadness and gets ready for attack. Lucifer begins to seal the portal, only to have another open up behind them. He continues to seal them all, one by one, and Michael lunges for Dean again. He passes right through the other, tumbling to the ground behind him. Raphael stops his task of burning forever growing vines to help, sending a spell to solidify Dean's form. It's canceled out seconds away from touching him.

Chuck manages to land a hit, calling upon a wraith familiar to battle the ghostly dragon. With Dean concentrating on the wraith, Hel is left to face two opponents. She smirks and snaps her boney fingers. Five portals spring up around them, Lucifer gasping in shock as he stops his task. He's not powerful enough to close five at once, so he can't understand how Hel is powerful enough to create them. Gabriel taught his children well. Their first lesson... was to always downplay their power. Just like the golden-eyed man, his children are far more powerful than they let on. Her undead troops begin pouring out, each eager to please their queen. It isn't long before they know they've lost, drowning in vicious plant-life and troops they can't kill.

Chuck and his boys are pushed out of the arena, the battle spilling into the view of all. All eyes are on them as they're pushed back by only two foes. When Dean steps out, the wraith trapped in one hand, they understand why. With a glow of his eyes, the wraith is sent away to be dealt with by Sam. He's always had a gentler touch for the dead than Dean does. Hel is beside him, a crown of flames resting over her head as she commands her troops.

“Just surrender,” Dean demands. “You won't win this fight. I know your moves, I know your spells, and I know the strategies you're likely to use. Besides, if you don't surrender to me, I'll be forced to call mom... and I know _Chuck_ doesn't want to deal with _her_. Especially since she's still pissed at him for cheating on her.”

“I didn't know she was a dragon!” Chuck protests.

“Oh, so it makes it okay?” Dean spits out. “You've got to be kidding me. I feel sorry for the children you left out there to hang, you didn't deserve them! And they certainly didn't deserve a deadbeat dad like you! You think erecting this village and protecting the creatures of the world is gonna make up for your shortcomings? You think everything is gonna be good if you take in a few strays? What happens to all those children out there that are deemed 'unfit' for this place?”

“They're fine!” Chuck yells back. “I...”

“I'll tell you what happens,” Dean hisses, demanding silence. “Gabby Mills, seven years old, a dove chimera. She was beat to death on the street because of her wings, they tied her up and ripped out each feather before sawing off the bone with a dull hacksaw. They buried her alive in a shallow grave, unconscious... her body still hasn't been found. Martina Reese, sixteen years old, a butterfly chimera. She hung herself in an orchard because of the bullying she endured from arrogant humans. They let her hang there for a week before she was finally cut down and put to rest. Evan Burrow, ten years old, a rabbit chimera. He was dragged out in the middle of a meadow by his drunk caretaker, and shot in the head for a lucky rabbit's foot. And let's not forget Sam's favorite little spirit, Lily Weathers. She was twelve years old, a mix of fish and songbird. She knew she was different... so did her sister, who was human. They knew she was part fish... so they wanted to see if she could live under water like one. Her lungs were from her songbird half and she drowned. She wasn't good enough for your town, wasn't good enough for your teachings or protection. You killed her. You killed all of them. Denying them the knowledge and leadership and lessons _all_ chimera need in order to survive without unfortunate accidents leading them to an early grave! Their blood is on _your_ hands, Chuck!”

“That's not my fault! I took in...”

“You took in who you wanted to!” Dean bites out, wings lifting him up in frustration. “The chimera gene is forever on the edge of turning on! You _know_ that! Those children were always under the threat of changing, of showing some power that isn't human! You left them abandoned, scared, alone! You led them to their deathbeds! They would still be alive if they had someone to care for them and teach them what they were denied! It's _your_ _fault_ they're dead! But you don't have to worry about that anymore... Eden is mine now. And so are they. I'll take care of them where you couldn't, I'll protect them from all the evils of the world. You failed your children and you failed them, but I won't.”

He's speechless for a long moment, lost in the words that circle his mind. He was told those children were fine, that they never exhibited any signs of power. They should've grown into human adults and went on with their lives. There's no reason for them to be dead... but he saw Lily at Sam's summoning. The evidence of his incompetence hits him hard, knocking the breath from his lungs. Michael is beside him, glaring at Dean accusingly. There's no reason for these personal attacks from a bitch that doesn't know his father. Unfortunately, it's apparent they've lost this fight. Dean and Hel are too good a match, too rounded and knowledgeable. It doesn't matter how they go at them, each will be waiting for them with ten different ways to counter.

“You've won this battle,” he hisses. “There's no reason for all these lies, Eden is yours.”

“You think this is about Eden?” Dean glares. “After all this time, after everything I've _just_ said, you _still_ think this is about Eden? Open your fucking eyes! This is about your shortcomings! Your poor judgment and the lives your eagerness to be blinded ruined... or ended. Eden is mine, but you've yet to face the dead you failed! Once Sam gets here... you won't have a choice.”

They don't know how to respond to the furious omega, the small family gathering together in hopes of standing stronger. Dean is a sight to behold, bathed in the light of Heaven and roiling in the fury of Hell. The inhabitants of Eden don't know what to do, all waiting for a grand triumph that isn't coming. They've fallen to the dragon they ran out. It becomes apparent that the one thing they feared... only came to pass because of their own actions.

Chuck understands on some level. Had he known those children came into power, he would've scooped them up immediately and brought them to Eden. The informants he had on that area, though, failed to report the change. What Dean says is true. His heart lurches at the realization, sick with the thought of those many lost souls. As he wallows in self pity, Dean calls off Hel's army. The two of them face those that live in Eden, letting it be known that Dean is now in charge. Michael and his brothers stay near their father, struggling with the thought of losing... to a couple omegas.

Dean can't wait to send word to Cas and Sam, getting Hel on that right away. She doesn't leave his side, though. It's still mating season and there are still alphas looking to catch him. Now that he's in a position of power, it'll only be more alluring. They say nothing more to Chuck and his boys, leaving them to their own devices. They won the battle, that's all they care about. What they do afterward is their own choice. Besides, they have a village to run.


	32. Family Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having overthrown Chuck, Dean gets to work dealing with the town. Well... he has Hel get to work dealing with the town! Upon Sam's and Gabriel's arrival, children in tow, they're met with a very unpleasant group of losers. The reunion isn't a happy one. through all the arguments and bitterness, Gabriel and Chuck manage to have a private heart to heart. it opens the eyes of his father, if only a little, and Chuck feels better about his 'vacation'. As for Dean... he's about to give Eden a dose of 'tough love'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers! I have an issue with numbering ^^; I thought I was on chapter 27! Lol! I misnumbered the chapters somewhere. Don't worry, though, I'm on it! I'm also way behind on postings. I'm so sorry T^T It just seems like I've written so much after this chapter. I'll try and be more on time with the postings. Anyway, I hope you all continue to enjoy the fic! Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

Unable to leave without his brother, Sam stayed on the beach. Gabriel understands his anxiety, as he's feeling the same for his daughter, and set up a small cabin at the base of the cliff. It's not much, but it's large enough for those left behind. Fen, bored with being alone, has retrieved one of his wolf pups. This one is too young to be on his own, needing constant care... which gives him a constant distraction. Sam sits beside him as he feeds the tiny ball of fur, eyes staring out into the waves distantly. Laying on a towel in the white sands is Jormungandr, sleeping beneath the heat of the sun. When Gabriel comes out, he sits next to Sam and hands him a glass of lemonade.

“Baby, I know you're worried, but I know my father,” he assures. “Lucifer's arrest won't hold up, those laws have changed with the times.”

“He wanted to go,” Sam murmurs.

“What as that?”

“Dean... he wanted to go,” he repeats. “He wanted to go to Eden and they gave him the perfect opportunity. Dean never passes up a good opportunity, he's going to overthrow them.”

“He wouldn't dare, there wouldn't be anyone to protect him... except... Hel,” he realizes belatedly. “Son of a bitch... I didn't see that one coming at all. I need to sharpen my mind, that should've been obvious.”

At that moment, a hole of black opens up and a skeletal hand reaches out. Sam is about to lash out at them, yet Gabriel gingerly reaches to meet it. He plucks a scroll from the boney fingers, unrolling it to read the message scrawled in a familiar handwriting. Sam waits for a reaction, eyes keeping the corpse in sight. When he hears a soft hum from the trickster, he tears his gaze away for a few seconds.

“What is it?” he asks.

“We've been summoned to Eden... by it's new dragon queen,” Gabriel chuckles. “Don't want to keep the little princess waiting, now do we?”

“No, we don't,” Sam smirks.

They stand and gather the kids, leading them up to the cavern Dean and Hel were taken to. Everyone is whispering amongst themselves, trying to figure out what the two are thinking. Only Fenrir was paying attention to the summons, but he's fallen silent at the moment. His eyes are distant and calculating, which normally means he's deep in thought... and ready to get in trouble. Gabriel makes sure to keep him close, knowing he may not have made the connection he and Sam have. If that's the case, he'll readily attack the one in charge to free his sister.

On the other side of the portal, the skeletal messenger is waiting for them. It's so decayed there's really no way to tell gender, but it stays nearer to Sam. Gabriel swallows the irritation, knowing it's uncalled for. Sam is the king of the dead, they'll always keep close to him. His aura will place them in a more familiar area, the feeling of absolute death hanging over them reminiscent of the place they now call home. It leads them to the arena, not the building Chuck has been calling his office. Upon the chair Chuck used during testing, Dean is sleeping. His feet are kicked up on the table, hands tucked behind his head, and the front legs of the chair are off the ground. Beside him, Hel plays with a wisp of smoke in boredom.

“Hel!” Gabriel cheers, running forward.

Dean snorts in surprise, the chair falling backward and him going with it. He cries out, but Hel's hand on his knee stops the descent. She gives a quick shove down and he's back on all four chair legs. They hadn't noticed before, but on the opposite side of the arena sits Gabriel's family. They're glaring hatefully at the two in the stands.

“Dad!” Hel smiles. “About time you got here. If I had to wait any longer, I think I might've killed someone out of boredom.”

“We came the second we got the message,” he grins. “Are you guys okay? You're not injured, are you? Come here so I can dote upon you, like a stressed out mom who nearly lost her only child.”

She laughs and leaps over the wall separating them from the arena below. Dean takes the stairs, none too eager to face Sam and Castiel. He promised Cas he would wait... and he didn't. At the time, he hadn't really thought about his actions. Now that he's had the free time, his stomach is nauseous with future disappointment.

“Are you hurt?” Sam wonders.

“You're so worried about them, but _we're_ the ones that took the beating,” Michael bites out.

“... Oh... you look fine,” Gabriel waves off muttering, “Bunch of babies, whining about getting thrashed by a couple omegas.”

“Dean's in charge of Eden now,” Hel announces. “I've been guarding him, just like I promised. It wasn't easy, Cassy, so you better be grateful. All he did afterward was sleep! I couldn't do a damn thing but watch! You know it's hard for me to stay put!”

“I greatly appreciate your efforts, Hel,” Cas smiles, hugging his sister. “As for you...”

“I didn't think,” Dean says quickly, hands up in defense. “I know I promised, but if I was coming here anyway... and Lucifer _really_ wasn't giving me another option... I figured it would be safer if I took control of the... uh... town... I guess... That really sounds stupid now that it's out of my mouth. Just forget I said anything.”

“He's never been a logical thinking,” Sam smirks.

“I'm not mad at you,” Cas sighs. “I was worried. I'm glad you thought to take Hel with you, but if you could've stopped him from taking you in the first place...”

Gabriel sets a hand on his shoulder to stop him. One look at his father's face, and Castiel understands what he's thinking. Lucifer is one of the first four, he thinks no one is stronger than him. There's no way in hell he would've backed down from Dean. Thousands of beach goers would've been injured or killed in their battle. The path Dean chose was also the path of least resistance... and little fatality. His shoulders slump in defeat and he hangs his head. Even when the older Winchester isn't thinking of others, his mind inadvertently calculates around them.

“It's okay, Dean,” he finally sighs. “I'm just glad you're okay.”

The other sighs in relief, stepping forward and into Castiel's arms. With the family back together, they all turn to face Chuck and his sons. Michael was the only one to speak, his answer striking the horrible realization within him. Gabriel really has turned his back on them all. The shorter male only gives them a glance, and then turns away to leave. The only thing that keeps him there, is Sam's hand on his shoulder. The taller pulls him close, tucking him up against his side, and then eyes those before him.

“You take my son, you take my village... what else do you want from me?” Chuck glowers. “After all I tried to give you, you can't even leave the rest of my family alone?”

“Excuse me?” Dean scoffs bitterly. “Sam's the one that's been working to get Gabriel back here, you dumbass. As far as I'm concerned, he's stubborn enough to erase his memory of you without regret. If not for Sam, he would've already.”

“If not for that damn Necro-dragon, he never would've left in the first place!” Raphael spits.

“Oh, that's right,” Dean comments, tone dripping sarcasm. “You guys would've just been decimated by a vengeful woman. Why did she have it out for you again? Right! You erased her father's memory of her and tossed her out like yesterday's trash. Good going, there, I can totally see how awesome a leader you are. If a beta bites back, burn them at the stake! You don't make enemies like that at all.”

“That's enough from you!” Michael shouts. “Father didn't do that to hurt her, he only did what he thought was best for the village!”

“Yeah? How's that working for you so far?” Dean wonders.

“Dean, don't be an ass,” Sam murmurs. “You already killed their pride, let them be.”

“... They started it,” the older Winchester mutters petulantly.

“I'm sorry for his behavior,” Sam sighs. “He never takes this season well. Probably didn't even explain why to you.”

“They didn't give me a chance to,” Dean counters.

Sam sends him a glare and the other looks away, arms crossing over his chest. Chuck is stunned at the ease with which Sam controls Dean, wondering where that was before their falling out. It would seem the taller male knows what he's thinking, a slight frown marring his face. Since they first arrived, no one has been able to get the hint. The two are brothers, they don't hold control of each other... they just fell onto even ground. It isn't a typical relationship by way of Chimera, but it works for them.

“You could've easily pushed him into a mating,” Chuck remarks, trying to understand. “Why would you take my son away when this could've been avoided?”

“I didn't take your son away, he chose to relocate our family himself,” Sam points out. “We're both alphas. That sort of mating doesn't work without give and take. I may have acted as the alpha when we started, but this would fall apart if I refused to allow him that status as well. I stepped down for now, let him take the lead. I didn't argue, I just followed. If you want answers as to way, talk to him.”

“Gabriel, why?” Chuck wonders, hurt in his tone.

“Why not?” the other asks smartly.

“Gabe!” Sam hisses.

“Okay, okay. Geez,” the trickster huffs. “We obviously need to talk, but... let's do this without an audience. This isn't going to be pretty and I don't want them to get caught in the crossfire.”

Chuck nods and begins to walk away, his boys staying put. Dean sighs and sits down on the ground, closing his eyes and turning his face to the sun's heat. With the new leader of Eden acting every bit a child, everyone else decides to sit as well. Sam is seated on a bench, arms crossed over his wide chest and eyes closed. Hel is on the ground beside him, using his leg as a chair back, and Jormungandr mutters an excuse before wandering away. Charlie and Garth cut out just as quickly, sensing a nasty verbal fight they don't want to witness. Unbeknownst to the rest, however, Sam and Dean will be witnessing a lot more than they will.

Gabriel and Chuck enter the hall in the arena, walking the short distance to an office there. They usually have their meetings in a grander place, but this will have to do for now. He can feel the eyes of Sam upon his back, shaking his head at the nosy dragon. Then again, with the way some family meetings have gone in the past he doesn't blame the other. When they're closed within the room, Chuck takes a seat behind a desk and waits for Gabriel. The other stands behind the empty chair, choosing to stay on his feet so he can pace.

“Now... what's going on, Gabriel?” Chuck presses. “Why are you acting out like this?”

“You were going to run Sam and Dean out of Eden, I couldn't let you treat my mate like that. It doesn't matter how much I talk or argue or throw my power around, you guys always think I'm just playing! You never take me seriously! So I protected my family the only way I knew how... I took them away from the threat.”

“I take you seriously,” Chuck argues.

“No you don't, you always think I'm just throwing a tantrum,” Gabriel mutters. “How many mates were run off by my kids? How many did you guys chase off when they couldn't? Don't even try to say you didn't, I'm not stupid! Every time I mentioned them leaving, it was 'they weren't good enough anyway'. Or 'don't worry, they wouldn't have lasted in this family'. I wasn't going to sit by and wait for Sam to leave, too!”

“We weren't going to chase him off,” Chuck huffs. “I told you to take them to visit your other family so I could do damage control! I never once mentioned that he was never allowed back!”

“I'm not stupid,” Gabriel growls out. “Don't treat me like I'm a child! I don't say anything during your meetings, because I'm watching. I watch and listen. I find the patterns, the lies, and the hidden meanings. You did this before, when Lucifer's daughter was on a killing spree. You know what happened after that meeting? She came up missing and he showed up completely oblivious to having a missing child! You were going to do that to me, weren't you? Make me forget Sam. Were you going to erase the kids' memories as well? Were you going to do the same to Cassy?”

“Don't talk as though I don't care for my family,” Chuck snaps. “I would do anything to keep you all safe and happy! Why else would I allow Castiel to stay with you?”

“... What?” Gabriel remarks, a little thrown. “You never _wanted_ him!”

“I love my children, Gabriel. That includes Castiel. He may have been unexpected, but...”

“Don't try and make this seem like mercy,” the trickster hisses out, enraged. “You were too busy for him, you didn't care for him like you should've, and I ended up getting imprinted as his father. That's the way it went, don't try and cut corners with weak excuses!”

Chuck is speechless at first, eyes wide as he attempts to digest the verbal attack. He was never a good father, that's one of the reasons he entrusted Gabriel with Castiel. Kitsune are very emotional creatures, hard to soothe and harder to raise. Gabriel can connect with children much easier than adults, as it seems he'll never grow up. Knowing the tiny kitsune, whom was almost drowned by a terrified mother, was in Gabriel's care helped ease his worries. Gazing upon the trickster now, however, he can see the flashes of the past. How his actions could've hurt his child more than he had thought. Gabriel was nearly abandoned had it not been for his mother, developing a fear of loneliness. That's one of the reasons he stayed with Odin over Chuck. Odin was always there, always available, and his kingdom has thousands of people to keep Gabriel distracted.

“... I'm sorry,” Chuck sighs out after a moment, tone sad and disappointed. “I've grown lax, haven't I? Perhaps all that Dean said really is true. Perhaps I have more blood on my hands than I would like to admit. I wanted to do right by all of you, I really did. The intention was there, but... there were so many over the years. It became overwhelming to keep up. I appreciate the help you gave me with the children, I really do. You've become an irreplaceable ally, Gabriel, and a caring son.”

“Maybe it would've been different had you thought of me as a son before an ally,” the trickster remarks. “It's been so long since you had to care for a child, you've forgotten the difference.”

“Yes, it seems I have. With Dean in charge, however, I'll have ample time to remember... won't I? I just hope Eden doesn't crumble beneath him. It's difficult enough for me to run, I can only imagine how hard it'll be for him.”

“Don't worry about him,” Gabriel offers quietly. “His plan never included permanent ownership of Eden. Besides, he seems like a good leader from what I've witnessed. He loves people, always protects them without thinking. He'll take good care of everyone here until his plan comes to an end.”

“Plan?” Chuck frowns in question. “What plan?”

“It's best if you didn't know, you'd only worry more,” he waves off. “As for me... I don't know if I'm going to stay when it's over. I've been away from Asgard for so long, I forgot how much fun it is. I might move back if that strikes Sam's fancy. He likes the scenery, you know. Then again... what's not to like?”

“Gabriel, please don't leave again,” Chuck attempts. “Lucifer didn't mean what he said, he was just upset. I'm sure he'll apologize.”

“He meant what he said,” Gabriel points out. “But I don't care what he thinks. The only thing that matters to me, is that my family is safe. That now includes Sam and Dean. You guys will survive without me... your lives will just be too damn peaceful.”

“Gabriel... I... You'll come back to visit, won't you?”

“Of course,” he grins widely. “Can't let you guys die of boredom.”

With that, he turns around and walks off. Chuck sighs and hangs his head a moment. It was hard to let him go the first time, yet he knows he can't keep battling him. The more he tries to control him, the more Gabriel pulls away. It's always been that way. The best he can do, is just let it happen. He stands and follows after his child, uncertain what to do now. When they step from the entrance to the arena, they come across an older man and Naomi. Chuck knows the man as Metatron, a winged serpent chimera. He nods in greeting, a soft smile upon his lips.

“Metatron, what are you doing here?” he wonders.

“Naomi and I heard there was an overthrow,” he answers. “I'm terribly sorry for your loss, sir. However, in light of the circumstances, we thought it best to offer our services to the new pack alpha. It's nothing against you, of course. We wanted to keep an eye on them for you.”

“That's very nice of you, but unnecessary. Family is still in charge of Eden,” he sighs. “I might get my throne back in time, but right now... I'm happy for the vacation. I can spend more time with my kids.”

They chat with Chuck as the small group heads down the stairs. Gabriel breaks free of their number the second his foot hits the ground, running over to Sam and leaping. Not expecting the action, he scrambles to catch his mate. The two laugh, Sam swinging Gabriel around once before setting him back down. It warms Chuck's heart to see his son so happy. When they reach them, Dean yawns and sits up. He's been exhausted since his fight, sleeping more than he typically would, and nodded off in wait of Gabriel.

“All settled?” he wonders. “Fucking fantastic, let's go home.”

“Sam Winchester?” Metatron greets. “My name is Metatron and this is my close friend, Naomi. We had worked for Chuck, locating any and all chimera born to this world. We had hoped we could continue our efforts beneath your rule.”

“... My rule?” Sam frowns. “I'm not the leader of Eden... Dean is.”

“Dean?” Naomi gapes. “The beta? That's never happened before.”

“I'm not a fucking beta!” Dean growls. “Stop calling me a beta! I'm an omega! O-me-ga! Got that? Do I have to fucking spell it out for you?”

“My apologies. My notes had pegged you for a beta. I'll correct them immediately.”

“Good. As for the job... you two might come in handy,” he offers. “Talk to me tomorrow.”

He walks away with Castiel and the family in tow. Although they had vacated before, they all head back to Gabriel's house. It's the only place they know as home, so that's where they'll be staying. Thankfully, Sam and Dean will be in that house as well. It'll make their plan all the easier. Now he just needs to locate Charlie and Garth... he has a job for them.


	33. All Shades of Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Gabriel's home and working on additions, the small family is trying to find peace once more. Just as Dean starts taking control of the village, he and his brother fall into a deep sleep. Hoping to help, Charlie turns to her Egyptian cards. Unfortunately, the healer is only able to revive Dean. With hopes sinking about Sam's condition, she's forced to leave things unfinished... but not without a little gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible person for not updating sooner T^T I wasn't in the room long for the con and when I was I was either working on my book, or sleeping. I hope this update makes up for it. Anyway, not much going on here. I started working on my fanfics again, so I'm hoping to FINALLY finish this fic. It's just taking so freaking LONG! Enjoy the update! Until next time, Cupcakes! X3

When they arrive, Gabriel gets to work drawing an addition to the house. It's not the first time he's done so, as the basement apartment was added for Hel. He likes to get his ideas on paper before randomly changing the house. It's just easier that way. Last time he didn't, he couldn't remember what was added and what wasn't... it was a complete disaster. Thankfully, this time he has Sam to lend a hand. The other is quite smart when it comes to planning. As they hover over the paper at the dining room table, the others are scattered about the living room watching a movie. Although Charlie and Garth wandered off earlier, they have yet to return. The spunky redhead has been texting Hel and Dean, however, so they know they're okay.

“Are you guys almost done?” Dean calls out.

“Watch your movie,” Sam sighs. “I'll tell you when we're done.”

Dean groans in irritation, yet falls silent once more. He and Castiel are curled up together on the couch. As the Angel level lies on his back with a book, Dean has settled himself along his torso on his stomach. The movie they're watching now is an action one Fenrir picked. The next will be a romantic comedy Hel chose, which is likely why Dean is so eager to go to bed. Sam glances their way, just trying to keep tabs on the kids, and notes that Jormungandr isn't present anymore. He stands up and wanders into the room, eyes searching for the missing child. When he comes up empty handed, the taller male heads back to Gabriel.

“Where's Jormungandr?” he whispers.

“In the living room,” he murmurs distractedly.

“No he isn't,” Sam comments. “I just looked.”

“... Ah... he's upstairs,” the other answers after checking. “He's never been a movie buff. He and Castiel have always been the book worms.”

“... I'm going to go check on him.”

Once more the taller male walks off, climbing the stairs slowly. He knows what to expect from Hel and Fenrir, as he's dealt with them both by now. Jormungandr, however, has been the little wall flower of the trio. Their interactions have been short and quiet, neither positive nor negative. At the moment, however, Sam is wondering if the other isn't feeling left out or ignored. With so much attention on Dean and Castiel, it has to make him feel inadequate on some level.

When he reaches the other's door, Sam knocks on it quietly and waits for the answer. When it doesn't come, his stomach drops and a flash of worry overcomes him. There's so much trouble they can get into. If he had snuck out through his bedroom window, there's no telling what could happen. What if he's a beta? What if Metatron and Naomi get a hold of him? Panicked, he opens the door. He heaves a sigh of relief, as the other is sprawled out on his bed reading.

“What?” he asks curiously, pulling an ear bud from one ear.

“Are you doing okay?” Sam wonders, pushing aside the seed of anxiety.

“... I'm fine,” the other remarks cautiously. “Is there something you needed?”

“I was just worried you were feeling left out,” Sam admits. “So much is going on and you're always so damn quiet... you get lost in the shuffle. It has to be irritating.”

Jormungandr is visibly surprised at his worry. He marks his page after a moment, turning off his music and sitting upon his bed. Sam takes that as an invitation, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. They're quiet for a long while, the taller happy to allow the other time to think. Once he manages to string together his thoughts, the serpent sighs and lets it out.

“You're the first to worry,” he points out. “The first of father's conquests. The others never cared much for my siblings and myself. They were especially offset by Castiel, always thought he was too quiet and innocent... if only they knew.”

“I like when my family is happy and safe,” Sam offers. “Family doesn't end with blood, you know. You and your siblings... you're part of my family now. I would die to protect you all.”

“You're okay for a stepmother,” Jormungandr smirks mischievously. “I mean, let's face it... dad will always be our father. No matter what status he prefers for the day.”

“I'll just have to accept that,” Sam chuckles. “Now, what's got you hiding away? Cas is reading downstairs and, with your music, there's little chance for the movie to bother you.”

“I like to be on my own,” he offers. “Fenrir and Hel always have something going on, but I'm happy to stay here and learn. Dad always tried to encourage us to be our own person, you know. I'm not much for fighting or mischief, nor am I a leader of any kind and my power isn't as massive as Castiel's. I prefer studying to help contain him, should he turn vicious.”

Sam hums in understanding, remembering the many times he was forced to do the same with Dean. Growing up was difficult for them. They were different, even for Chimera, and different has never been smiled upon. With his quick temper and his gene for a berserker, Dean is a time bomb waiting to blow. Sam had to be ready for anything, studying beneath Kisake's loving gaze for hours on end. While they've always been fast to learn, Dean has always been faster when stumbling upon new spells. He realizes the reason he's so worried, is because Jormungandr reminds him so much of himself.

“I had to do the same for Dean,” Sam states with a soft smile. “It can be hard sometimes, having to push yourself in order to protect your family. There were times I wouldn't sleep for days, just trying to master one more spell. And it never seems to be enough. The more I studied, the more Dean's power grew and the easier it was to push the big red button. You shouldn't worry so much, though, you know. I learned a very important lesson after many years of close calls. It's one difficult to realize, so I'm going to let you in on the secret.”

“What secret?” he asks curiously.

“No matter how bad things get... you're not alone,” Sam offers. “There are others that can, and will, help you. And no matter how much power someone has, combining the strengths of many will _always_ overpower the strengths of few. Like myself and Dean, for instance. Alone, there are weaknesses within my defenses. Those weaknesses are Dean's strengths, just as his are mine. So while I may be defeated on my own, I will never lose with him at my side. Do you understand?”

“I think I do,” the other smiles. “And I think you're perfect for my father.”

“Why's that?” Sam wonders.

“Because he sucks at these sorts of talks,” Jormungandr chuckles. “And you seem to be made for them. You would've been a wonderful parent, you know. Maybe you and dad will have another down the road.”

“God I hope not,” Sam mutters. “The world doesn't need more of him. He's pushing it with the three of you.”

“You'll change your mind,” the other smirks. “I've heard dragons are known to produce eggs no matter the status. He might just get lucky.”

Sam rolls his eyes playfully, standing to leave the other on his own. Seeing himself in the serpent, he knows Jormungandr would rather stay on his own. Satisfied he's okay, Sam returns downstairs to help Gabriel. If not for his input, the house will be structurally unsound. The last thing they need is for the walls to come down around them.

When the plans are done, Gabriel snaps his fingers and the house is finished. His room, which was one of the smaller ones, is now larger to fit his new mate. A third bedroom has been added to the end of the hall upstairs for Charlie and Garth. The apartment downstairs has been duplicated, it's mirror on the other side of the corridor, and the dining room has been expanded along with the kitchen.

“Okay, guys, time for bed!” he calls.

“Charlie and Garth aren't here yet,” Dean responds. “She just texted and said they'll be here in fifteen, I'm not going to bed until they get home safe.”

“I'll wait up for them,” Sam promises.

“... You'll wake me when they get here?”

“Of course, I know you want to talk to them,” he assures. “But right now, you need sleep. Your condition was stressed with the overthrow, you expended too much energy. If you don't get the sleep you need now, you'll be knocked out for a few days. I'm not picking up the slack for you when that happens.”

“Cas will.”

“I don't think so,” the other scoffs. “As much as I love you, I'm not playing village leader. That's way too stressful. This was your plan, it's your burden.”

“... You'd totally take over for me.”

He doesn't respond, hinting at the truth behind the statement. Dean can get him to do whatever he damn well pleases, no one thinks any differently and he's not about to pretend. Eager to get everyone to bed, Sam starts ushering them toward their rooms. It's been a long day and much has happened, the whole family needs a good rest and time to adjust. Not to mention, he needs time to prepare. If Dean is going to be in charge, he needs to store some serious energy. It's going to take everything he has to keep things from blowing up in their faces.

Once they're all in their rooms, he sits down on the couch with Gabriel and sighs. The smaller male is watching with a humored smile, drawing a questioning gaze from his mate. Although he doesn't say anything in return, Sam thinks he knows the thoughts going through his head. He's acting far too much like a beta for his liking. Honestly, having kids is more taxing than he first thought it would be. Sam may chase after Dean all the time, but he's never considered expanding the family. Now that he's had a taste of 'motherhood', he's positive there won't be any little ones walking about.

“You're such a good mommy,” Gabriel grins. “We should...”

“Not gonna happen,” Sam cuts him off immediately.

“Awe, why not?”

“I'm having trouble juggling the ones we have, I don't need another.”

“... I do,” Gabriel pouts.

“Are you gonna carry it?”

“If that's what it takes!”

Sam shakes his head in disbelief. He's about ninety percent sure Gabriel can't have kids, which means _he'll_ be the carrier. Granted it's only for a little while and then it's in an egg, but he doesn't want to dote over an egg for the time needed to hatch. The look on Gabriel's face, however, is gradually tearing down his determination. He sighs and lays back against the couch, offering the other to cuddle against his side. The invitation is ignored for a short while.

“Okay, fine, we can talk about it later,” Sam mutters grudgingly.

That's all it takes to draw the trickster from his pout. He cuddles up against Sam, arms around him tightly, and kisses his cheek. He's not fooling anyone, though, Sam knows how this is going to end. Gabriel will get his own way and Sam will end up toting an egg around. Damn his bloodline, offering the chance of reproduction to all.

When the front door opens about half an hour later, Sam is jolted awake. He doesn't remember falling asleep, and forces himself to his feet. Gabriel, having been snoozing against him, topples to the couch with a surprised snort. Muttering his annoyance, the trickster sits up and watches Sam approach the front door. Charlie and Garth are attempting to sneak in late, tiptoeing through the dining room... and past Sam, who's standing in the entrance to the living room with his arms across his chest. The two freeze, slowly turning their heads to see who caught them.

“You're a bit later than fifteen minutes,” Sam offers, one brow raised.

“Uh... traffic?” Charlie attempts with an innocent smile.

“I don't think so,” the taller answers. “Dean wants to speak with the two of you before you retire for the night. Go sit in the living room and I'll go get him.”

“Man,” Charlie whines. “I'm really tired, can't it wait until tomorrow?”

“It _is_ tomorrow,” Gabriel offers from the couch.

With relenting sighs, the two head over to join the trickster on the couch. Sam starts downstairs, careful on the steps that now end on a platform. On the left is a pink door with black gothic letters spelling Hel's name, on the right is a blue door with Castiel's and Dean's name. He opens the door to their apartment, stepping down into a small entrance hall. It opens up to a dining room and open kitchen area, a living room next to that, and a hallway on the other side of the living room. That one leads to their bedroom, bathroom, and a small study. Without thinking it over, Sam starts that way. He knocks on the bedroom door and listens for an answer. Castiel is the one that calls him in.

Inside the room is a circular bed that imitates a nest, a brilliant idea from the trickster. The taller is almost positive another lies waiting for him in their room. Castiel is sitting up against some cushions, a book open on his lap and Dean sprawled out on his stomach beside him. Sam stays at the door, not wanting to intrude too much.

“Charlie and Garth are here,” he offers. “I told Dean I would come get him.”

“... Dean, wake up,” Cas remarks, reaching over to prod Dean's shoulder.

“Mm... what?”

“Charlie and Garth have arrived.”

“... K.”

He's still half asleep when he rolls out of bed, rubbing his eyes with a grumble. When he notes that Sam is at the doorway, he stands up and wanders over to him. He's wearing sleeping pants, but tossed his shirt in a corner somewhere. It's nothing new, just a habit Sam's grown used to. The two of them start back the way he came, leaving Castiel to his book.

Upstairs, Charlie is slouching on the couch like a brooding teen. Her plans definitely didn't end with Gabriel giving her a parental lecture on punctuality... and the dangers of a village with a newly founded shift in power. Garth successfully avoids the conversation, snoring away on the floor as a spoiled dog. When the two dragons enter the room, Charlie nudges his side and he's startled awake.

“What's up, Dean?” Charlie wonders.

“I have a job for you two,” he remarks. “Naomi and Metatron have been assigned to locate chimera. I want the two of you to keep tabs on their list... and check them out without them knowing.”

“As good as done!” Charlie grins. “I've got a few cards that need dusted off, this is the perfect job for them!”

“Good. Stay close when you're not out checking the newbies, I don't trust those two as far as I can spit. I'm going to go back to sleep, I'm exhausted. When I'm not up and taking care of things, check in with Cas or Sam.”

“Gotcha!”

That's all that's needed, the other heading back to his apartment. When he's gone, Gabriel checks the front locks and leads the others upstairs. Sam takes Charlie and Garth to their room, letting them get ready for bed while he joins Gabriel in theirs. He's not worried about the two, as he knows they're more siblings than anything. Once in bed, he lays back and closes his eyes. The day has been taxing and he's out in seconds.

The next morning, Castiel wakes and yawns. He stretches deep, listening to his spine pop, and glances over at Dean. His mate is still sleeping. Carefully, he reaches over and gives him a shake. There's no response from the other. Instead of panicking, he checks their bond and notes he's in deep sleep. It's best to just let him be, gather the energy needed to pull him from his exhaustion. Castiel gets ready for the day and heads upstairs to eat.

Everyone else is already there... except Sam. Gabriel seems worried, yet doesn't divulge any of it to his children. They're not fooled, though, and their eyes upon him are slowly wearing him away. Castiel sits down at the table and clears his throat, drawing their attention to him instead of their father.

“Sam is in a deep sleep as well?” he wonders.

“... Yeah, for now,” Gabriel offers.

“He'll pull out of it,” the other waves off. “No doubt he just wanted to monitor Dean. I'm sure he'll wake soon.”

“What's wrong with Dean?” Charlie asks curiously.

“He overdid it during his fight with gramps,” Hel offers. “With him being in heat, newly marked, and now weakened from battle... he's trying to absorb enough energy to heal.”

“Why didn't you say so?” the redhead wonders. “I have a card that can heal him.”

She's answered with blank stares all around. They hadn't even considered asking her about her deck, yet now they're beginning to realize... she's more formidable than they give her credit for. Charlie already has out her deck, muttering to herself as she flips through the cards. After a moment, she pulls one out and frowns in thought.

“Well... she usually deals with venom, but maybe she has a few tricks up her sleeves,” she hums.

She holds the card to her heart, closing her eyes a moment in what looks like prayer. This isn't the typical routine when using that deck, so it has the others more curious. Garth, on the other hand, is whimpering beneath the table. Just as Castiel is about to inquire as to why, Charlie tosses the card away from the table. A strike of light bounces from it and a figure begins to take shape. She's a slender woman, with long black hair and tan skin. She's wearing a dress of red silks and the jewelry of Egypt. Charlie bows her head respectfully to her.

“Selket,” she smiles. “I'm happy you came to speak with me. Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Charlie,” she replies. “What is it you need? You hardly ever both the 'god' cards, I'm very curious as to what led to this.”

“... Well... I know you're a venom healer,” she says. “I was hoping you could heal my friend. It's not venom that bothers him, just... circumstances. Would you happen to have a trick or two?”

“I may. What is the circumstance?”

“Well... Gabriel can tell you better than I can, I'm not a chimera like them.”

Selket nods in understanding and turns to face the rest of the table. Gabriel stands immediately and bows in greeting, carefully striding around the table and pulling out a seat for her. She's not used to such mannerisms this day and age, so she's happy to accept. This chimera has earned her curiosity. Once she's seated, he returns to his own. Gabriel is all business right now, which has never been promising.

“Selket, welcome to my home,” he says softly. “I apologize for pulling you from your busy schedule. My name is Gabriel, but you would know me better as Loki.”

“Ah, I see,” she smiles. “You're the little troublemaker I've been hearing of. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Now, what ails you?”

“My mate is in a deep sleep to monitor his sibling... who is in a similar state. Dean is an omega in heat, newly marked, and had been engaged in a battle recently. He was weary yesterday, we didn't think anything of it. This morning... he refused to wake. As did my mate. I'm afraid for them. I know Dean is low on energy, which is what led Charlie to call you. Can you replenish it?”

She's quiet for a long while, one hand on her chin in thought. Selket is the goddess of healing venomous stings and bites, she's never been called upon for this. Then again, she's not as temperamental as Sekhmet. The lioness is the goddess of medicine, which would likely be more suited to this situation. Thankfully, she's spent enough time with the goddess to ferret this out herself. After a moment, she attempts to gain more information.

“... Hmm... this is a very uncommon occurrence, I must admit,” she comments. “You say they're chimera, but this is not something that happens to chimera. I've come across many and treated most... what is the difference between them and these two?”

“... Sam is a Necro-dragon and Dean is an Extant-Dragon,” Gabriel offers. “They were raised by...”

“Kisake,” she interrupts with a whispered breath. “The Queen of Dragons... and ruler of Shangri-La. You have taken in two very dangerous, yet revered, creatures.”

“Sam is my mate and Dean is my son's,” Gabriel frowns. “They're not creatures.”

“I commend you for having an open mind... and accepting heart,” Selket smiles. “As such, I will bestow upon you a gift. I also have a potion given to me by Sekhmet for emergencies. I will use it to restore the energy of the dragon princess. First, however, I need to check on your mate. They must not be connected when I give the potion to the princess. It's a potion of life and the prince is a deity of death. He will become ill.”

“Thank you so much, Selket,” he breathes out in relief. “How can I ever repay you?”

“Bring back the dragon race,” she answers with a soft smile. “Their blood alone is the foundation to all magic. Chimera have become ever weaker throughout these many years, mainly because of the loss. The day Kisake sealed away her kingdom, was the day all magical beings died. Those two are the hope gods and goddesses alike have prayed for.”

“I would die before letting anything happen to them,” he states with conviction.

She can see the truth in his eyes, knows his wrath through stories told at meetings. Odin was always so proud of his sons, pushing them to be the greatest they could. It didn't matter in what. He helped find their talent and developed it with praise and teachings. Now, she can see how that warrior's attitude rubbed off on Loki. He stands and walks around to her, holding out a hand to help her stand. It's not needed, but he was taught the mannerisms of the old ways. When she's on her feet, he leads her upstairs to Sam.

“Dragons are notorious for not letting go,” Selket offers. “It will take much to get him away from his brother. I need you to distract him until he's awake enough to listen. It's imperative he know why we're doing this, or he'll fight to the bitter end.”

Gabriel nods in understanding, steeling himself for the new objective. If it's one thing he's good at, it's distraction. He's already stringing together the conversation needed, preparing his silver tongue for the verbal battle ahead. When they stop in front of the bedroom door, he's ready to turn tail. With a deep inhalation, he reaches out and presses on. Anything for his mate.


	34. Golden Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With both dragons down and out, it's up to their new ally to cure them. Right off the bat, they realize there has been foul play. Unfortunately, even with the help of a goddess... Sam is unable to regain the energy he lost. Guarding the taller dragon from threat, Gabriel is succumbing to his emotions. This turn brings to light a bit of information his father never shared, leaving his brothers all the more worried about the threat he poses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! Okay now, don't have a heart attack. I like you all enough I don't want you keeling over. But... I'm updating again. I know, I know, this is totally unlike me. Lol. Anyway, the fic is finally coming to a close! You have a few more chapters to go, but... I FINALLY FINISHED WRITING IT!!!!!!!!!!!! The triumph was short lived, however. It turned into a sequel T^T It just won't go away. You lovely addicts are on chapter 34, but the story is 38 chapters long. I don't want to confuse anyone again, because that usually ends up confusing me ^^; Enjoy! Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

The taller Winchester is laying on his back, chest barely rising with breath. Gabriel had tucked him in before leaving him there, so the black blankets are pooling around him. Selket wanders over and sets a hand upon his forehead. She can feel that his mind is linked with his brother's, their bond stronger than any she's ever felt before. Carefully, she begins to pull him away and build a temporary wall between them. No doubt, he'll attempt to reconnect as soon as she brings him out of it. There's no other way to protect him from the affects of the potion. He wakes with a start, blindly searching for the one that pulled him away from his brother. Gabriel kneels on the bed beside him, pulling him into a hug.

“Sammich, it's okay,” he soothes. “It's just me. I brought someone to help Dean get better. She said you can't be connected to him, or you'll get sick.”

“But... he needs me...”

“It's okay, baby, we're gonna help him.”

“He's hurting,” Sam stresses. “I need to go back to him!”

“Sammy, listening to me,” Gabriel says firmly. “Dean will be fine. Charlie summoned a healer to fix his lack of energy, okay? We're going down to him right now. We woke you up so you can come with us.”

“... Go with you?” he murmurs. “Yeah, I can do that... I can go with you...”

Gabriel smiles and kisses the tip of his nose, moving away and drawing him along. As Sam gets up, Selket notices a shimmer of scales along his limbs. She raises a hand and sets it on Gabriel's shoulder, noting how the taller male tenses at the action. He may be playing the beta at the moment, but he's very much an alpha... and he doesn't like others touching his things. She withdraws her hand and decides on using words instead.

“Loki, he's low on energy,” she points out. “He must have been sharing his own with Dean.”

“No,” Sam gets out weakly. “Something in the house... it's wrong... a spell...”

He collapses into Gabriel's arms, eyes fighting to stay open. This is unforeseen, yet the trickster quickly searches for something different. When he added onto the house, he didn't bother checking. He had assumed the house sat untouched while they were away. Selket is also looking, knowing this spell can't be strong enough without connecting them to symbols. It's an old spell, one lost to time after the extinction of dragons. It isn't something known by just anyone.

“I see it,” she states. “It's beneath the carpeting in the living room. A sigil burnt into the wood.”

Gabriel lifts Sam into his arms, heading toward the stairs in haste. The kids have gone back to their breakfast, eyes darting over when Sam is dragged down in silk pajama pants. Gabriel rushes into the living room, setting Sam on the couch before moving it into the dining room. Castiel sends his siblings a strange glance, which leads Fenrir to speak up.

“... What the hell are you doing?” he wonders.

“There's a sigil beneath the couch,” he answers, ripping up the carpet. “It's draining Sam and Dean of their power. Help me pull this away!”

“... Dad... why don't you just snap it away?” he asks.

“... Oh... right... I can do that,” Gabriel murmurs, cursing his forgetfulness in the face of panic.

He snaps his fingers and the carpet is gone, leaving a large burnt circle with intricate sigils marked along the inside. The trickster knows this mark, he's seen it within textbooks his father first wrote for them. He sets his hand on the edge, drawing a finger along the burn. Rage boils along his senses, his golden eyes slowly gaining the luminosity of madness. With a snarl of anger, he slams his fist down on the floor and it bursts into flame. The fires are extinguished as quickly as they began, the circle a mess of blackness now. The second it's gone, Sam begins to rouse. Tired eyes open and he lifts his head slightly. Too much effort is needed, however, and it falls back to the cushions.

“Sammy!” Gabriel gasps out, running over to him. “Sam, are you okay?”

“... I'm tired,” he slurs. “But Dean... you need to check... on him. He... he was tired before...”

“I'm going now,” he states, eyes drifting to his children. “Watch over him.”

They voice their consent and pile into the room. The group takes up a seat around him, falling silent as they wait. With Selket at his side, Gabriel leads her to the apartment downstairs. It occurs to him that the sigil is placed between the two rooms. He picks up his pace and opens the door to the bedroom. Dean is still on the bed, unmoving and unresponsive. The trickster places a hand between Dean's shoulder blades, sending a hopeful gaze at Selket.

“That sigil is much more like poison,” she announces with a satisfied smirk. “Poison is my forte. Don't worry, they'll be fine. Just give me a bit of room.”

She pulls an ankh from around her neck, wrapping the chain on her wrist. She holds the silver amulet out over Dean's body, her other hand held straight before her face. Whispering small prayers in another language, the ankh begins to glow. The light falls upon Dean like balls of dust, disappearing into his skin. Slowly, he groans and opens his eyes. The green is bleary with sickness, yet begin to gain color and focus as Selket ends her prayer. He sits up and looks between the two in confusion.

“... Sam,” he utters quietly.

“He's okay,” Gabriel assures. “We're just about to go cure him as well.”

Selket leans over and kisses Dean's forehead, patting his hair affectionately. Although he's confused, the other can't think of anything to say or do. Gabriel helps him to his feet and assists him upstairs. There, Selket performs the same ritual for the younger dragon. Gabriel's children are awestruck as they watch, having never been witness to such a sight. When Sam is sitting up and coherent, she repeats the affectionate gesture on him.

“Thank you,” Sam says wearily.

“This potion will restore Dean's energy,” she offers with a smile, handing a bottle to Sam. “You cannot take it, as it's a potion of life. You, being the deity of death, will have to find another way to gather that lost energy. I'm sorry I can't do more.”

“You've done enough as it is. I really appreciate this.”

“And I appreciate you and your brother,” she answers. “Take care of each other, this world needs you... more than you know.”

Before he can inquire on the statement, she returns to the form of a card. It floats within the air a little while, and then darts back over to Charlie's hand. Sam glances down at the clear bottle, the liquid within a luminescent gold. After a moment's thought, he hands it over to Dean. The only hesitation he has, is that Sam won't get better as well. When his younger brother coaxes him a little more, Dean upends the bottle and swallows the liquid. The surge in energy is instantaneous, causing a shiver along Dean's spine.

“Wow,” he murmurs. “That was awesome! Now... we just have to find a surge for you.”

“I don't think there is one,” Sam sighs. “I think I just need sleep.”

“Maybe Death will know what to do,” Gabriel offers. “Can you summon him?”

“... I won't,” he says. “Not with a house full of kids.”

“We had stuff we wanted to do anyway,” Hel remarks quickly. “I have to check over the village and I've assigned duties to everyone...”

“You did?” Fenrir frowns, grunting when he's elbowed. “Oof... Oh, right... you did. Guess breakfast is over.”

The group breaks, though slowly, and begins to get ready for the day. The second they're out of the house, leaving Sam with Gabriel and Dean, the younger Winchester summons Death. The cloaked figure rises from the burnt circle, now transformed into a hole of pitch. With his scythe in one hand, it appears as though he may have been working. With a weak smile, Sam apologizes for the untimely call.

“You're weak,” Death remarks. “What has happened?”

“Someone placed a sigil on the house,” Gabriel informs. “It was designed to drain dragons of their energy. I don't know who did it, but I have my suspicions.”

“Hmm... Sam is an entity of death, he needs death to recharge,” the older man sighs. “Unless you want me to take him to the afterlife, this house is about to become haunted... on a massive level.”

“Call them,” Dean says firmly.

“No,” Sam gets out. “I'll go with Death. I can't have the kids around all those wraiths, they're dangerous.”

“I'm dangerous!” Dean bites out. “You let them around me!”

Sam is hesitant, yet Gabriel isn't about to let him go. He thanks Death for the information, lifting his mate into his arms. Without another word, he carries him upstairs. If Sam doesn't want the whole house affected by wraiths, he can keep to the bedroom. Dean offers his own thanks, watching Death disappear, and runs after them. Sam is lain upon the bed, his eyes heavy with sleep. He's trying hard to summon his wraiths, but his body is too weak. Gabriel sighs and rests a hand upon Sam's forehead. Closing his eyes, he raises a hand and snaps his fingers. His magic might not be able to heal Sam, thanks to his dragon blood's immunity to spells, but he can at least unlock his mind. With the knowledge of his spirits and where they're located, it's easier to open doorways for them.

In no time at all, his familiars are circling the bed in a restless circle. Their cold soaks into him, soothing his state, and he falls into a restful sleep. Dean wants to stay with him, however he knows there are other things to take care of... like locating the identity of their attacker. He marches back to the living room, Gabriel following if only to keep his mind occupied. When they stand before the charred spot, Dean steps into the middle of it. A light rises from the floor, twisting around him in a lazy spiral. He can feel the life connected to the magic, pushing aside Gabriel's to ferret out the other.

“Metatron,” he comments with a growl.

“I should've known,” Gabriel glowers. “That asshole is the only one that knows all of father's tricks. He wrote the books for him, after all.”

“Books?” Dean wonders, breaking away from his spell.

“Father's first textbooks,” the trickster offers. “The ones he used to teach the first four... Metatron wrote them for him. He was sort of a scribe. He's been leeching off pops since they first met. I think it was around the time dad had Michael. He committed those books to memory, just in case they were to get destroyed. That was one of the spells within the pages.”

“He must've placed it before we returned,” Dean sighs. “No doubt he was positive Chuck would succeed in drawing you back... which means he would also have to bring me and Sam back.”

Gabriel is pissed off enough, yet the realization only adds to it. He never trusted Metatron, not for a second throughout his life. This only reinforces that distrust. How his father could've been duped by that idiot is beyond him. As much as he wants to run off and confront him, Sam's condition keeps him rooted to his spot. There's no way he's going to leave the house with his mate so sick. With a glance Dean's way, he's praying the other won't run off like he wants to. It doesn't look like it from the worry in his eyes.

“This is an opportunity,” Dean smirks. “They can't know we survived this attack. We have to keep the image of their victory up, draw them out. If they think they've won, they'll get careless.”

“The others have already left,” Gabriel frowns. “They might say something...”

“No they won't,” he responds. “I'll send out a quick text. The only ones I really have to worry about are Hell and Charlie.”

He pulls out his phone and sends a mass text, making sure they all send word back before putting it away. Once that's out of the way, Dean and Gabriel head back to Sam. He's looking a little better, though he'll be slumbering for a few days more. Assured his brother is in good hands, Dean returns to his small apartment. He's never been known for sitting still, yet he's not about to ruin this golden opportunity. There's no way in hell he can stand leading a village much longer, it's just too boring.

A few hours later, Gabriel is beginning to worry about Sam... and the world around him shows it. A dark cloud is hovering the house, all plant life withering and twisting in deformity. Vines sporting thick thorns have run amok around the place, a few buds waiting for victims that might wander in, and the house itself has begun to decay. Warped with the chaotic energy he's expending, the entire area looks like a scene from a horror movie. Those that pass by do so nervously, praying the trickster doesn't deem them a suitable target. The only ones that step up to the front door... are his family.

“Holy hell,” Michael mutters. “I'd hate to be the one that got Gabriel _this_ riled.”

“... Do you think it _was_ us?” Lucifer wonders a bit nervously.

“No, we've done some pretty shitty things to him and it's never gotten this bad,” Raphael assures. “He may be pissed at us, but he'd still never hurt us... we're family.”

“Not according to him,” the other mutters.

Chuck rolls his eyes and raises a fist to knock on the door. It opens before he gets the chance, squealing ominously as it opens to a disconcerting pitch. Glancing back at his boys, Chuck is the first to enter. The inside is beginning to mirror the outside, which means whatever bothers him is serious. When the last of the brothers enters, the front door slams shut behind them. They're standing in a _very_ haunted house. Something moves through the living room, alerting them to another presence. It passes through the wall and stops a moment. It's Lily, the ghost from Sam's summoning. Only... she looks wrong. Her eyes are completely white, tendrils of black mist rising from her image, and all the color seems to have drained from her. She opens her mouth and a horrible screeching sound slides past her lips. The group quickly covers their ears at the pain.

It lasts for only a short time, and then Lily quiets. They cautiously uncover their ears, watching her turn her back to them and float up the stairs. Carefully, the small group follows her. When she reaches Gabriel's room, door shut firmly, she slips right through the wood. Chuck raises a hand to knock on that one as well, but the wooden slab swings open here as well. Gabriel is sitting on a chair next to the bed, body positioned in near defeat. On the bed, Sam lies sleeping... a swarm of wraiths in a cloud above.

“Gabriel, what's happened here?” Chuck gasps out.

“Sam... he... he won't wake up,” he murmurs without turning.

“He's nearly drained of all his energy!” Raphael realizes in shock. “He's a dragon! What could possibly do this to him? Where's Dean? Is he in a similar state?”

“I don't know,” the trickster lies. “He and Castiel have an apartment downstairs... across from Hel's. He was really tired yesterday, so we didn't want to bother him. I... I promised Sam I'd let him sleep.”

“We need to check on him... Now!” the medic demands.

Although the trickster had suspected Raphael would call his bluff, he honestly didn't think past this part. Hoping Dean would be prepared for that call, he tries to think quick. His eyes tear away from the prone form of his mate, moving between him and his family. Chuck can see his inner struggle, yet pegs it for something completely different. Instead of seeing the working cogs within his son's mind, he chooses to believe he just can't pull himself away from his sick mate.

“Don't worry, Gabriel, you can stay here,” he offers softly, one hand on the trickster's shoulder in support. “I know how difficult it is to leave an ailing mate alone. We'll go down and check on Dean for you, okay?”

“... Cassy won't like that,” he comments in worry.

“I'm sure he'll understand.”

“... Okay.”

They exit the bedroom, hurrying down to the apartments. When the door is opened by yet another mysterious ghost, Raphael leads the way. He doesn't care to look around, zeroing in on the bedroom immediately. Upon entry, they find Dean laying on the floor. A cloud of wraiths are over him as well, but his skin is suffering a pallor and he seems worse off than Sam. Carefully, Raphael lifts Dean from the floor and lays him on the bed. His skin is cold and clammy, yet holds a scorching fever. He, too, is nearly drained of energy.

“Father, what could do this?” Raphael whispers. “In all my years, I've never seen an illness such as this. Should we be worried?”

“... No... I've seen it before,” Chuck informs seriously. “This isn't an illness and it can only be given to dragons. This is a spell. But... I've never shared this with anyone but you four. It was one of your first lessons back in your youth. Dragons were vicious and plentiful then.”

“... I remember,” Michael comments. “We had books then... did you write them?”

“No, Metatron did,” Chuck offers. “But he would never do something like this. To create such a spell would place us in the Dragon Queen's bad graces. Her wrath isn't something to test, she'll destroy us all in her search for vengeance.”

“But she's not their mother,” Lucifer frowns. “Why should she care?”

“Those boys were taken in by her,” he sighs. “There's no adoption or stepchildren when it comes to dragons. They're all or nothing. She took in those boys, they belong to her as far as she's concerned.”

Raphael makes certain Dean is comfortable, and then they all head back upstairs. The second they're gone, the wraiths stop their churning and rise out of the room. The haze that filled the room lifts and Dean groans on the bed. One hand grips his head, trying hard to dispel the weariness. It hit him without warning, the weakness, dropping him where he stood. On shaky limbs, he attempts to right him self. Although leaning heavily on the bed is a large indicator, Dean can tell his center is off even without that. Whatever Sam's bleak friends did, it messed with the potion given to him.

“Awe, man,” he mutters. “I hope that potion is still going to work. I can't take another night trapped in sleep.”

He stumbles over to the doorway, trying his best not to fall. The wall is his support, his body sliding against it as he moves toward the bathroom. Nausea threatens his stomach, churning as his head spins. Upon entering the bathroom, it takes all he has not to drop to his knees and puke. He does drop to his knees, the impact on linoleum jarring him, but it's only to start filling the tub with hot water. As it fills, he sits upon the floor and looks to the ceiling. He can feel the others walking around up there, hear the faint hum of their voices as they speak.

Above the small apartment, pacing the living room, Chuck and his boys have convened for a much needed meeting. The other might not be leader of Eden anymore, but he's still the elder within this family. Two new members are under attack by an unknown enemy, they need to pull together and stand strong against them. The first thing on the agenda, however, is defeating this spell.

“Will that even do anything?” Lucifer wonders. “Those two look to be at Death's door. Simply ending the spell won't change their predicament, will it?”

“... They're strong chimera,” Chuck offers. “It might not end this nightmare, but it'll keep it from getting worse. That's the fighting chance they need. We have to get to Gabriel, he's always been the best at finding hidden things.”

“He's a kitsune, of course he would be,” Raphael mutters with a roll of his eyes.

“He's a _what_?” Lucifer gapes.

“... Uh... a fox chimera,” the other amends.

“That's not what you said! You said he was a kitsune! Dad always told us he was a desert fox mix!” he shouts. “How could you keep something like that a secret? Have you no clue how dangerous kitsune are? Does Gabriel even know?”

“First off... of course I do,” Chuck huffs. “I slept with a fair amount. That's the one secret I managed to keep from him. I'm shocked you didn't realize it sooner, actually... he's led by his emotions, he's always playing tricks on people, his illusions are the strongest anyone has ever possessed...”

“He's a kitsune! Castiel... is Castiel really yours?”

“... I'm pretty sure,” he answers, uncertain. “I don't recall her sleeping with Gabriel. And that type of vengeance is low... even for her.”

“... You let him take care of Castiel because you knew what he was,” Michael realizes. “Is that why you let Odin take care of Gabriel?”

Chuck says nothing more on the topic, clearing his throat to remind them there are more important things to discuss. Though it's reluctant, they return their attention to the problem at hand. Raphael heads upstairs to retrieve Gabriel, the only one that's likely to convince him to leave Sam, and the others are forced to wait. Just as they're getting comfortable, the front door opens and the kids walk in. they're rather nervous, it's painfully obvious as they tiptoe in the room, and Chuck tries his best to console them.

“What the hell is going on here?” Charlie wonders. “This place looks... ominous.”

“Gabriel is tending to Sam... he's sick,” Chuck offers. “His emotions are on a roller coaster ride and his surrounding are affected by it. There's really nothing to worry about.”

“... Seriously? Because it doesn't feel that way.”

The children are ushered into the living room, all eyes staying on Castiel. He's worried, eyes darting in the direction of his apartment entrance. Unable to keep him away, they let him go to Dean. He hurries down the stairs and through the door, locking it behind him. As he takes quick steps to the bedroom, he stops and backs up to the bathroom. Dean is sleeping against the tub, the water nearing the top. With a sigh, he enters and turns off the water. Lifting Dean into his arms, he can feel a weight upon the other. He tries to wake him, smiling when one green orb cracks open.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean smiles. “I was gonna take a bath, but... I guess I'm too tired.”

“It's okay, Dean. You can sleep now,” Cas assures. “I'm here to watch over you.”

A small nod from the hunter, and then Dean is drifting off again. That weight lifts a little more with each restful breath. Castiel carries him back to the bedroom, laying him upon their bed and curling up with him. The angel level pulls a blanket up around them, watching his mate slumber. He clings to their bond, anxious Dean is falling ill again. That's the only assurance he has that this isn't the same sort of tired. When he finds who harmed him... nothing will stop him from destroying them.


	35. Cautious Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the secret of Gabriel's bloodline out, Chuck is trying hard to reign in his children's anger. There are more important things to deal with. With the dragons sick, no one is there to run the village. After banishing the spell circle, however, it's back on that subject. Hel lets slip that Gabriel has already created a containment plan should he get out of hand. The revelation shocks the three oldest sons and Chuck. Later, Dean is ready to start doling out tasks to Loki's children. With a plan to stop the traitors on hold for now, Dean is ready to pounce the second opportunity strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE BACK!!!!!!!!!!1 You guys just have no idea, it's was horrible! All those mini pokemon, my poor fingers got all cramped up! I missed you guys so much. I had to go through and delete all the messages that piled up. I read every single one and I appreciated all of them, I really did. But there were just too many to respond to. Especially since I wanted to update before going to bed. Anyway, let's get on with this, right? Until next update, cupcakes! X3

Within the living room, Gabriel’s brood is lounging about. There’s a massive tenseness between them and Gabriel’s brothers. Chuck isn’t paying attention to it, too worried about his little mischief maker. Lucifer regards the children, wary of their gazes. In an attempt to hide their knowledge of Dean’s condition, they’ve adopted blaming expressions. With his own guilt, they’re sending him on a paranoid path. He huffs and starts to pace, mind reeling with so many thoughts. When he notices this, Chuck prepares himself for an unpleasant conversation. He doesn’t understand where Lucifer learned to hate a species so, as it certainly wasn’t from him. He takes a seat at the dining room table, sighing and trying to relax a bit. That’s when Lucifer strikes.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” he practically demands. “We had a right to know what he was. Had he gotten out of control, we could’ve been prepared to handle him.”

“What he is doesn’t matter, his species doesn’t dictate who he’ll grow to be,” Chuck frowns. “I knew and I can handle him. You and your brothers… you’re not… there’s no way… I could handle him, okay?”

“And we couldn’t?” he asks. “How powerful is he? Do we need to seal his power to stay safe?”

“No one is sealing his power!” Chuck presses, tone brushing angry. “Your brother isn’t a threat, he’s just playful. Never has he harmed another that didn’t deserve it! Why do you think I allowed him to go on so many hunts without you? It was a stress reliever for him. Now please drop the subject!”

Michael sighs in irritation, reaching over to smack Lucifer upside the head. Had he not, the other would’ve continued to argue. He honestly doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. Although he’s always been confrontational, it’s never been directed at their wayward sibling before. Gabriel wasn’t raised with them, he has a different view of the world and Michael understands that. Typically his view of life is rather interesting and refreshing at times. It’s one of the things he counts on when his day goes from bad to worse.

While they’re arguing downstairs, Raphael stops outside of Gabriel’s room upstairs. He knows their younger sibling tolerates him far more than the older, but he also knows he’s not immune to his pranking. No one is. Praying he doesn’t anger the other, he knocks softly on the door. It opens just as it did before, so he slowing approaches his brother. Reaching over to set a hand upon his shoulder, Raphael garners his attention. Gabriel’s eyes are red and he knows the other is likely trying hard not to cry. It breaks his heart to see him like this.

“Gabriel, you’re needed downstairs,” he says quietly. “I know you don’t want to leave your mate, but father thinks this is being caused by an old spell. We need you to locate it for us. If it’s destroyed, Sam will have a fighting chance at survival.”

“… Do you think it’s my fault?” he asks quietly. “If I hadn’t come back, he and Dean wouldn’t have gotten sick. They would be healthy and happy in Asgard.”

“This is not your fault, Gabriel, don’t talk like that,” he frowns. “There was no guarantee you would return. If anything, it was obvious you would never return. You’re very stubborn, everyone knows that, and you refuse to admit if you’ve done wrong. I’m not saying your choice was wrong, at the time it was exactly what you needed. No one can blame you for leaving and no one will blame you for this.”

“I love him so much, Raphael,” Gabriel murmurs. “So much it hurts. I’ve never felt this way before, it’s a bit scary. What will I do if something happens to him? How would I go on?”

“If anything were to happen, you have family to hold you up,” he offers. “And children that need you. Keep that in mind. Right now, however, we need to make sure nothing _does_ happen to him. In order to do that, we need to find the spell and erase it. Please, lend us your sight.”

“… Okay.”

He stands and they head for the door. Lily’s dark form drifts from the cloud over Sam, white orbs watching sightlessly as she closes the door behind them. Since getting summoned, Lily has been taking care of the house and keeping tabs on everything. Gabriel has never been so grateful to have a ghost in the house. He smirks a bit at the thought, erasing it just as quickly so his brother doesn’t see. As they go down the stairs, a cold passes through him. it’s not one born of spirits, but one born of trepidation. Something isn’t right within the household.

Lucifer is glaring at their father, eyes going between him and the children. It’s a look the trickster is wary of, as it’s typically used in battle. He’s sizing up the threat in order to locate a weakness. Brushing it off for now, Gabriel pretends to concentrate. Instead of locating the spell, he creates an illusion over the charred mark. Thanking the fact he replaced the carpet before going back to Sam, he points out the location. Chuck banishes the carpet again to find the illusion, causing a random thought to drift to the forefront of Gabriel’s mind. He really should get a new color, he never liked that one.

“That’s the one,” Chuck frowns. “I just don’t understand… How could they have known it? I didn’t teach anyone this spell, just the four of you. None of you placed it… did you?”

“No,” Michael states. “To be completely honest, I didn’t remember this spell.”

“I didn’t, I’ve been too busy in the hospital,” Raphael hums. “Plus I have no desire to piss off Gabriel and Castiel. Not even an idiot would risk that.”

All eyes turn to Lucifer, the other trapped in thought. When he notices the gaze, he raises a brow. He didn’t hear the question, too busy studying the spell. Like Michael he didn’t remember this one. They may have learned it, but they never had need to use it. Chuck was the only one to deal with dragons, he didn’t want to place his children in that type of danger.

“What?” he inquires. “Why are you all staring at me?”

“Did you place this spell, Lucifer?” Gabriel asks, tone flat and lethal.

“Are you serious?” he deadpans. “I know I’m a dick, but I’m not that big a dick! I have nothing to gain harming them! Not to mention I’ve already fallen out of favor with you and your children, I don’t need that lethal woman hunting me down, too!”

“It had to be asked,” Chuck sighs, banishing the ‘spell’.

“If you’re all finished, I’m going to return to Sam,” Gabriel mutters.

He doesn’t wait for an answer, instead heading for the stairs. When they hear the door upstairs close, Lucifer is back on Chuck. This time, however, the children are there to hear the conversation. Hel has always been the leader between her siblings, cool of temper… for the most part… and quick to think. Her eyes move between the brothers and their father, soaking it all up and calculating the best response. The topic, however, has Fenrir taking lead. He’s not as calm as Hel, giving way to his temper more easily.

“We need to do something about him!” Lucifer snaps. “Especially with Sam sick! Look what he’s done to his own house! What if his mood spreads throughout the village? He could kill the entire population! You know how kitsune tend to get, there’s no telling when the tides will turn.”

“Okay, first off we didn’t even want to come back!” Fenrir bites out. “Secondly, pops can handle his mood swings just fine! And we’re here to help if things get messy. There’s no need for you to be such a prick!”

“I’m preparing for the worst!” the angel level hisses. “It’s the smart thing to do! On the off chance he not control himself, I’d like to be ready!”

“There’s no need,” Hel offers. “We already have a plan to contain him.”

“… You do?” he asks, a bit baffled.

Hel sighs, standing to stretch, and then wanders closer. Gabriel isn’t a fool, he’s always prepared for the worst. In case he should get out of control, he made certain his child and his adopted parents could contain him. Once he ferreted out all the details, he taught them what they needed to know… and wiped his own memory of the events. She’s not worried, so they shouldn’t be either. At her languid attitude, Lucifer only gets more persistent. He corners her in the room, trying to intimidate her with height. She’s never dealt well with intimidation… no omega does. In response to his attempt, the spell shielding her rotting half falls away. He backs up, just as she knew he would, and she follows him.

“Don’t you _ever_ try that again!” she growls in anger. “I’m not a little bitch for you to push around! I said we have a plan, that should be good enough!”

“I want to know what it is! What if it won’t work?”

“Dad thought it up, of course it will work!” she huffs. “Each of us knows our task, but _only_ our task. It was a fail-safe in case things got rough. After he worked it all out and we knew what to do, he erased his memory in order to keep from remembering the holes. Trust me, it’ll work should we need it to.”

“If you just tell us what it is, we can help when...”

“That’s _exactly_ why you’re not gonna hear it!” Fenrir snaps. “It’s not ‘if’ it’s ‘when’! Not to mention you’re talking about sealing his power! What the fuck is wrong with you? He’s your brother, you should know him better than you seem to! It’s no wonder he trusts his kids more than his brothers! Just get the fuck out of here, we don’t need your trust issues tainting our already haunted house!”

Lucifer is taken aback by the outburst, as are the rest. Fenrir is temperamental, but he’s never been this hostile to family before. Knowing their welcome has come and gone, Chuck ushers his boys to the front door. They’re upset things are so shaky with the newly returned family, but they also know they have yet to regain the trust they used to have. It’ll take time to rebuild this bridge, as Loki instilled loyalty within his children. They’re fierce and when they’re father is upset… their tempers are extremely short. With a soft good-bye at the door, Chuck ushers the others outside and Lily closes the door behind them.

With them gone, the group lets out a collective sigh of relief. They were just bursting with the urge to talk with Dean. Had they done so, however, Chuck and his boys would’ve been privy to the fact he’s awake. Dean made it very clear he didn’t want _anyone_ outside the house knowing. Not even them. Chuck is blind to Metatron’s betrayal, he would let slip his condition in confidence. That’s the last thing they need. If he’s aware, the small window they’ve been given will shut tight. Now that the coast is clear, Hel heads to the small apartment. It’s quiet, her baby sibling reading on the couch. She sits beside him, a small smirk on her lips.

“So brave of you,” she chuckles. “Hiding down here while we deal with those upstairs.”

“I have complete faith in your ability to handle them,” he smiles. “Dean is sleeping again. That potion revived him, but something sapped the energy from him again. It’s not the same illness, thankfully.”

“Good. Do you know when he’ll be up and about? I need to speak with him about current events.”

“No, I don’t. It shouldn’t be long, though. You’re welcome to wait.”

She nods and grabs the remote, turning on the television and surfing for something good. She settles on a movie, watching her brother go back to his book. After a short while, there’s a soft knock on the door. Castiel stands to answer it, knowing who it is already. The rest of Loki’s brood wanders in, spreading out in the living area to take a seat. Silence falls in the wake of the movie, Charlie sending worried glances back to the bedroom. Assuring her Dean is fine, Cas directs her gaze to the movie. It isn’t long before they fall into the strangely familiar family routine.

Dean wakes an hour later, stretching as he exits the bedroom. Everyone is still in the living room, but they’re all sleeping. The only one awake is Castiel, eyes still riveted to his book. Dean pats him on the back, garnering his attention, and sends a confused look to the others. This is the first he’s noticed they’re snoozing, shoulders shrugging in answer to Dean’s unasked question. Castiel nudges Hel, who rouses quickly. At the sight of Dean, she stands and walks around the couch to reach him.

“I needed to talk with you,” she comments. “Do you have a plan to flush out Metatron?”

“Actually, I do,” he smirks. “Wake the others and let’s get down to business.”

She nods, putting two fingers in her mouth and giving a shrill whistle. Everyone jolts awake at the sound, searching for danger. Since there’s none to be found, they all glare at Hel. Without saying a word, though she does give a smug grin, she turns her attention to Dean. That seems to be the magic button, turning off the angry glares immediately. He clears his throat, gathering his thoughts before jumping into things.

“Okay, I know you guys are eager to take out Metatron, but we have to do things slow,” he states. “He’s not likely going to fall apart right away, he’ll be suspicious for the time being. He’s expecting something to happen. As such, we have to focus on gathering information. The more we know about our target, the easier it’ll be to break him down. Right now, I need Charlie and Garth to go out on scouting trips. Focus on the kids Metatron and Naomi refused.”

“Right!” the redhead grins. “We’ll leave now. Hel, text me the rest later! Come on, Garth.”

He changes into a dog and runs after her, tail wagging excitedly. They’re the best choice for scouting, friendly enough to get close to the younger ones. That’s important for a scout here. When the door slams shut, he turns his attention to the others. They all have their own ways of dealing with things, all of which can be applied to tasks he needs done. Hel is a leader with a heart, so she’ll take charge in his absence nicely. He fears losing control of things in the village, they’re not used to having an omega for a leader. Since they know Hel better than himself, it’s a good call to put her in his place while he’s ‘sick’.

“Hel, you’re in charge out there,” he states. “They know you better than me, they know not to fuck with you. Fen, I’m gonna need you to play guard. You have a tie with the wolf packs, they’re good hunters and better guards. I don’t want anyone attacking the village in my down time. Since the forest is the ideal place for a secret meeting, have them keep an ear on the ground for Metatron and Naomi.”

“Gotcha,” he smiles. “They’ll like the task given, Gramps never thought to use them before.”

“Jorgy, can you search through the old books to find the first textbooks? I want to know the spells Metatron can use against us.”

“As good as done,” he nods. “I believe the original ones were left in the care of our grandfather. He won’t mind if I ask for new reading material.”

“Okay, guys, let’s get this show on the road.”

They exit, wondering when they’ll finally get to confront the traitor. When they’re gone, Dean notices that Castiel is still there. He’s watching the other expectantly, waiting for any further instructions. In truth, Dean didn’t think up a task for Castiel. He just wants the other to stay with him for the time being. He doesn’t need protection, but something in his gut screams for company. It worries him, as there are few things in life a dragon craves attention for. He sighs and sits beside the other, practically melting into the couch.

“I have nothing to do?” Cas frowns.

“Sure you do. You’re going to stay here with me and keep me from going stir crazy.”

“I can do that,” the angel level chuckles. “You seem different than before… almost glowing.”

“Well… I feel a little better after the nap,” Dean states. “I don’t think that would be the cause, but… after the pallor I likely suffered from the spell, I’m sure it would seem I’m glowing.”

Castiel is happy with the answer, lifting his book back up to read. Reading has never been a big thing on Dean’s list, so he concentrates on the television. It only takes fifteen minutes before he’s bored, stealing away Castiel’s book. He crawls onto the other’s lap, asking for attention in a tone that demands compliance. Castiel grins, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. Since he has no task to complete, he’s all Dean’s today.

Upstairs, Gabriel watches Sam intensely. The wraiths above him have yet to disperse, the only one leaving him being Lily. She’s never gone long, rejoining the others when she returns. Before his brothers and Chuck checked on Dean, a few of the spirits had darted away. He’s not sure why, but can only assume they left to knock out Dean. It’s the only way they could’ve simulated the sickness in Dean. They returned right after, leaving Lily the only one to wander off again.

“I don’t think I can handle this much longer,” he sighs wearily. “When will he be back?”

“He’s doing fine,” Lily offers, tone echoing throughout the room. “Don’t worry so much. Sam is a powerful dragon, born of royal blood. Nothing can defeat him, he’ll recover soon.”

“I know, but… I want him back _now_ ,” Gabriel whines.

“I’m sure you have better things to be worried about,” she giggles. “Don’t waste your day here, I can watch over him just fine.”

“… I can’t leave him… Not when he’s like this.”

“Then you’ll just have to be bored,” she comments as-a-matter-of-fact.

Gabriel smiles faintly, his humor short lived. When he falls back into the depression of before, Lily can’t help feeling sorry for him. Sam is a good person with _very_ bad luck. This never should’ve happened to him, but Gabriel is blaming himself and that won’t end well. If he doesn’t kill himself with the guilt, Sam will kill him for misplaced blame. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the trickster leans back in his chair. Laying upon the bed, so pale beneath the thin blanket, Sam just looks too fragile. The necro-dragon is an alpha, he should never look this weak. It breaks Gabriel’s heart, to think he killed such a magnificent leader. Before he can sigh in misery, however, Lily knocks him off his seat.

“What the hell was that for?” he asks in shock.

“Stop thinking like that! I like you, don’t give him reason to leave!”

“He won’t leave me.”

“He’s a dragon, they only answer to powerful mates,” she scolds. “You’re powerful, but he mated with an alpha with massive confidence. If you start doubting yourself, he’ll doubt you as well.”

He quiets at that, seeing the logic in that statement. Sam would never leave him and he’s too stubborn not to chase him, yet he doesn’t want to appear weak. The taller male is a great mate and gets along with his children, it would be tragic to lose him in such a manner. Getting back on his seat, Gabriel reaches over to take Sam’s hand. It’s cold and clammy, so different from the warmth he usually radiates. Silently, the trickster swears vengeance for this transgression, his mind quick to formulate a thousand tortures. Somewhere in the town of Eden, Metatron shivers in fear.

In the forest, Gabriel’s trio of chaos camps out beneath a large maple. Jormungandr has a stack of books beside him, Hel flipping through a few magazines. Her task is an easy one, as is his… but Chuck is out of town for the day. He’s teaching a few classes in the hidden school, likely gone until later tonight. Before going home, he’ll check back at the Colosseum. For now, they’re both content to tag along with Fenrir. They watch as he lefts his face heavenward, howling loudly. The sound is nothing like a pretending human, feral to the very core and sounding every bit a wolf. Answering calls sound all over the forest, the packs living there hurrying to his side.

The sight is one his siblings both love and hate. Such a deep connection with nature and life is always enviable, leaving the two fascinated and jealous. When the wolves crash through the brush, they don’t stop before him. Fenrir isn’t a person to them, not a human or demon, but another wolf. They treat him like one of the pack, jumping at him and piling atop him. Laughing, Fenrir manages to escape the group.

“Okay, okay, calm down,” he says, the wolves doing exactly that. “The village is overseen by Dean now, and he’s given us a very important job. I need all of you to keep watch in the forest. Metatron and Naomi have been meeting secretly, so when they’re together you guys have to eavesdrop for me. Can you do that?”

They start barking, jumping about excitedly. When Fenrir sends them off, they convene a moment. Afterward, they’re splitting into small groups and spreading out. When they’re gone, he wanders over to his siblings. Dropping down in the grass, a book is handed over. The wolf may hate reading, yet this time it needs to be done. There are a vast amount of spells to remember, to be countered, and they all have to be prepared. With a reluctant huff, he leans back against the large maple and opens a thick tome. It’s not the one they’re looking for, but it has a lot of ancient knowledge… and Metatron wrote this one as well.


	36. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left alone in the small apartment, Dean is getting bored. Trapped and unoccupied, he makes a shocking realization he's not ready for. While he frets over his discovery, Castiel's siblings are embarking on a mission of their own. One question has been bothering them since Castiel's recent evolution... Who does he really belong to? Eager to locate the answer before anything huge happens, Hel and Jormungandr seek out his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Great news! Obviously, I have another chapter written ;p I'm working on getting this fic done, but I just took up the task of making another cosplay. Don't worry, it shouldn't matter too much. I usually write after work, so I'll still be working toward the end... but my days off will likely be spent at the sewing machine... that evil, irritating piece of technological mistakes X( Anyway... I hope you enjoy the update! Until next update, Cupcakes!

Dean paces around the couch, hoping for a little relief. Since he woke up, everything just seems off. Thankfully, he has plenty of things on his mind to drown out that feeling. Metatron won’t be easy to fool, he’s lived longer than Dean and is apparently more cunning… for now. If it’s one thing Kisake taught him, it’s how to trick the trickster. Well, so to speak. If he can just get enough information on him, Dean can drive him into the ground. With a slight sigh, he glances over at Castiel. The other is reading again, though his mind has been wandering since their cuddle session ended. Dean knows he wants to check up on his siblings, yet can’t find it in himself to bring it up. Something within him demands company, though he doesn’t know why. After fighting with himself for a moment, he turns to face the angel level.

“Cas, I… you want to go,” he decides on. “It’s okay, go check on the others.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine here. Just… be careful and… come back soon.”

“I promise I will,” Castiel smiles minutely.

He stands and kisses Dean, short and chaste. Afterward, he hurries out of the small apartment. Dean wants so much to slips upstairs, yet knows better than to try. Should someone catch a passing glance, his cover is blown. As such, the only thing he can do is wait… and hope Gabriel updates him. Already wishing Cas didn’t leave, Dean drops down on the couch. He stills, a warmth growing within his core, and closes his eyes. With so much time on his hands, the hunter can search within for this annoyance. Something is different within himself, changed in a subtle manner. Had he not been so bored, he probably wouldn’t have noticed it at all.

Delving deeper within his body mentally, Dean spots a light. Humming to himself, he reaches for it. His index finger barely brushes it and he’s jolted from his meditation. Gabriel is at the door to the apartment, not even knocking before opening it up. His eyes are soft, searching for some sort of solace with the older dragon. Instead of biting out a remark, Dean offers he take a seat with him. The expression given in return is grateful. As he walks over, Dean wonders if he should announce his suspicions. Whatever changed within him may have changed within Sam as well. The thought sends shivers of fear down his spine.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel wonders.

“Nothing. I was just… there’s something… I think maybe I’m losing my mind,” he settle for.

“Welcome to the club,” the trickster chuckles. “Sam is doing well, by the way. That’s the reason I came down. I figured you’d like me to keep you in the loop.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighs. “Sam is a strong guy, I’m sure he’ll recover quickly.”

“Where are my little terrors?”

“I sent them out,” Dean replies. “I’m hoping to weave a net Metatron can’t slip out of.”

“Awe, you should’ve asked me,” Gabriel pouts. “I love weaving nets.”

Dean chuckles, leaning back more comfortably now. The movie has been on mute, so he reaches over to remedy that. He knows Gabriel won’t stay long, too eager to stay near Sam. The green-eyed male is grateful for this time. As he settles in, the trickster stands to leave. Once more, he’s tempted to share his findings… yet passes it up. The light he found is likely nothing more than an after affect, it’ll go away in time. Since he’s not feeling ill, he’s confident they’ll be fine. The door closes behind Gabriel, leaving Dean alone. Once more he feels the desire for company. Unwilling to be thwarted by his own insecurities, he heads to the bathroom. He can at least jump in a hot bath for a long while.

Stepping into the tiled room, Dean turns on the hot water and stretches languidly. He turns, glancing sidelong into the mirror. Dean gasps and jumps back, eyes staring at his morphed reflection. Scales are all over his skin, an aura of fire surrounding him, and his eyes are serpentine. At first he thinks it’s only his imagination, a trick of his own mind. When it doesn’t change back, however, Dean is forced to accept the meaning.

“… I’m with egg,” he whispers to himself. “But… I shouldn’t be. Cas and I weren’t together lately, the egg would’ve come almost immediately after. There’s no way I could be. Selket! She’s the goddess of poison and fertility! _She_ must’ve done this to me. And… Sammy… Shit! I can’t handle another Loki! What the hell was she thinking!”

He hurries out the door, running back in to turn off the water. When he reaches the door, he comes to an abrupt stop. Once more, Dean reminds himself he can’t leave the apartment. At the pause, he gets a chance to think more clearly. Even if he’s with egg, he doesn’t want to announce it. A dragon’s egg is a precious rarity, one others will be eager to steal. Not to mention, he recalls a sect of Chimera that have made it their duty to spirit away young dragons. They once tried with Dean and Sam, but Kisake showed up to save them. that’s the only reason they passed the young Winchesters up. His heart hammering in his chest, Dean backs away from the door.

Panic and fear bubbles up within him. This is too much for him to deal with alone. Never once did he plan on having a hatchling of his own, never even considered the possibility of an accidental one. A part of him wants to dig a hole and bury himself in it, another screams to call Kisake… but he listens to the third part, bottling it all up and ignoring it for the time being. He’ll discuss it with Castiel when he returns. Hesitating for only a second, Dean retreats to the bathroom again.

In the forest, Gabriel’s children sit quietly. Hel has sent the newest member of their group a few questioning glances. Cas is reading with Jormungandr, the two splitting his hefty pile of books in half. Not far away, Fenrir is playing with a couple wolf pups. She has a sneaking suspicion they’re his pups, but he’s never confirmed her suspicions. As she watches Castiel, she can’t help but think back on the earlier conversation. Unlike her siblings, she could hear their uncles and grandfather talking. It doesn’t matter a door was between them, her hearing is exceptional. With Chuck’s uncertain response, she can’t help but wonder who Castiel really belongs to. Kitsune don’t typically imprint a stranger as a parent, nor do they gravitate toward siblings. She’ll likely ask his mother, as that’s the only person that knows for sure.

“You’re staring at me,” Castiel comments without looking up.

“How is Dean?”

“He’s acting strangely, like he doesn’t want to be alone. Before the poison, he was never so clingy. I’m a little worried. Do you think it damaged him?”

“Of course it didn’t, that’s just silly,” she waves off. “He’ll be fine, he’s probably just upset about the spell. You know, safety in numbers and all. Once this whole thing with Metatron is over, I’m sure he’ll calm down.”

“Then hopefully this will all be over soon.”

She nods and returns to her musing. This time, however, she keeps her gaze away from him. Castiel is far too observant for her liking sometimes. Just as she’s falling into a nice trance, someone else enters the trees. A howl from the wolves rises, heedless of the time of day, and Fenrir looks that way. Chuck wanders over, Michael at his side. From the conversation, Hel can tell they’re in a good mood. All the better for Jormungandr.

“Well, what have we here?” Chuck questions. “It’s rare to see you guys out here, what’s going on?”

“Fenrir needed to babysit and I got bored,” Hel shrugs. “I dragged Jorgy along, he’s better company that Fen is. The conversation is more stimulating.”

“I heard that!” Fen calls out.

Hel rolls her eyes, turning her attention away from him. Castiel is ever quiet, watching as Michael takes a seat in the grass. He’s across from them, eyes studious and filled with an endless patience. If only he showed that with his brother, perhaps none of this would be happening right now. Sensing an opportunity, Jormungandr makes a show of finishing his current book.

“I’m running out of material to read,” Jormungandr huffs, tossing another book on the pile. “I’ve already read every book in the library _four_ _times_ , I need something new. Hey! Gramps, dad was saying you had special textbooks for them! Could I borrow one? I promise I’ll be careful with it.”

“I don’t know, Jorgy, those are pretty old,” Chuck frowns. “They may have already been destroyed and a lot of the spells have been simplified… or outlawed.”

“I still have my copy,” Michael offers with a smile. “I think your dad set his on fire accidentally… got all flustered around a girl that liked him. I wish he would’ve _stayed_ that innocent.”

“Don’t we all,” Hel sighs.

Castiel stands with his brother, seeing no reason to stay behind. He’ll walk with them to Michael’s place, and then he’ll head home. With a short goodbye to their siblings, the two follow Michael. The older angel level isn’t in a hurry, the class was all he had to do today. To make the most of this time, he tries to think of a good topic. Lucifer has been overly eager to punish their baby brother, which makes none of this very easy. He may not have voiced his concerns, but this group isn’t stupid. they’re as sharp as Loki himself… and they know where his mind lies. He loves Gabriel dearly, but one would have to be an idiot to miss the threat he posses. Not that he would do anything to harm them willingly. That, however, doesn’t change the fact there are spells to force him.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Castiel offers.

“What? Oh… I… What’s your interest in the book all of a sudden?” he tries. “It’s been here for an eternity, yet you’ve never mentioned it before.”

“That spell was placed by someone that read those books,” Jormungandr points out. “What other spells do they know from it? How do we counter them? Are the dragons their only target? I’m sure I’m not the only one that thought of all these questions.”

“… You’re not,” he admits, pulling the book from his bag. “I was reading it today. Some of these are extremely complicated, hard to remember. Others… are very deadly. If they do know the rest of this book, we’re all in trouble. That is… if the Winchesters aren’t the only target. As horrible as it is to say, we’re probably better off if they are. At least they’re immune to magic.”

Castiel frowns, yet sees the logic there. Even now, after knocking on Death’s door, they’re both nearly healed. Dean is a bit frazzled and Sam is still low on energy, but they’ve yet to fall. Michael hands the book to Jormungandr, patting Castiel on the head. The younger angel lever hurries back to Dean, yet his brother stays behind. Hel told him what she heard as they sat, vegetating in the peaceful forest. Chuck isn’t the only one with a taste for Kitsune, as he’s heard Michael had been with a couple as well. Nothing came of the union, not love nor kits, but he knows about them. He’s just dying to know where Castiel really belongs. It won’t matter either way, he’ll still be their family. Curiosity is a hard thing to shake, though.

“Is he really grandpa’s kit? Castiel, I mean,” he wonders softly. “There’s so much about him that would suggest he is… and so much that doesn’t fit.”

“Castiel is a very special kit,” Michael chuckles fondly. “The only person that would know for sure, though… is his mother. You can find her in the pub tonight, she’s a regular and adheres to a schedule. I’ll go with you if you need me to.”

“No, Hel might want to go. Thank you, though. Would you like to know what we find out?”

“No. Castiel is my nephew, my family… that’s all I need to know.”

Jormungandr gives him a brief hug, tucking the book beneath an arm and running off. There’s still time before the moon rises, he can look through the book while he waits. As he makes his way through the village, he catches up with Castiel at the door. The two of them throw the blockage open, ducking the plates that sail toward them. When Lily notices who it is, she apologizes and heads upstairs. Castiel grips his brother’s wrist and pulls him toward his small apartment. Dean is alone and probably upset, so they can keep him company while they read.

In the apartment, Cas calls out to his mate. At the lack of response, he walks over to the bathroom. The door is open and the light is on, steam spilling from the room… but no Dean. Heart thumping violently, he rushes to the bedroom. Upon first glance, he can’t locate the other. Before he leaves, however, he notices the closet door cracked open. The closet is a nice walk in, providing plenty of room for their things. Cautiously, he steps over and opens the door the rest of the way. Dean is sleeping in a nest of blankets and pillows. Scratching his head in confusion, he clears his throat. Dean stirs, yawning as he stretches.

“What did you wake me for?” he mumbles. “I was having a good dream.”

“What are you doing in the closet?” Castiel inquires. “Our bed isn’t that uncomfortable.”

“I don’t know, I just… wanted to sleep someplace different.”

“… Well… I’m going to do research with Jorgy,” he says offhandedly. “I guess… you can go back to sleep.”

Dean nods and curls up in his nest once more, snoozing almost immediately. Confused as to the strange behavior, Cas shakes his head and rejoins his brother. The other doesn’t question is expression. Together, they sit down and read through the textbook. The silence is companionable, yet something weighs heavily upon Castiel’s mind. It isn’t hard for his brother to see that. Jormungandr checks his watch, leaning back to regard Castiel.

“What’s bothering you?” he asks.

“Dean is acting very strangely,” Castiel confides. “He’s sleeping in the closet. Is that normal for a dragon?”

“Well, the closet is rather small. He could be using it for a feeling of safety. Dragons typically sleep in a nest with their mothers when upset, he might be looking for that confined feeling.”

“… I guess so.”

“I have to leave soon, Cassy,” the serpent comments. “There’s something else I need to do tonight. Will you continue reading while I’m gone? You can give me the important stuff later.”

He nods in agreement, turning blue eyes back to the book. For another few hours they read, making notes on anything they deem dangerous. When Hel and Fenrir return, Jormungandr announces he needs to go. He leaves Castiel with Dean and heads upstairs. His sister gets no opportunity to rest, as he grabs her in passing. The two are out the door without another word. It isn’t until they’re down the street that the serpent stops. He turns to Hel and takes a deep breath.

“I’m going to speak with Castiel’s mother,” he says. “Come with me… please?”

“Like hell I’m gonna miss this!” she comments.

They rush to the pub, stopping at the door… and the crowd that blocks it. Eager to get moving, Hel drops her illusion and presses on. Her brother is the one being dragged this time, her skeletal hand holding on with a punishing grip. Everyone backs away from her in disgust, opening the way for her and Jormungandr without realizing it. Inside the pub, their eyes scan the tables. In the very back, sat in a corner and nursing her drink, is a woman they both recognize. Her name is Heather, a fox Chimera as old as their grandfather… and looking more their father’s age. They walk over and take a seat. Hel knows her from the few times she was sent by or accompanied Chuck, searching for information on Castiel.

“To what do I owe this displeasure?” Heather asks. “Is the little brat causing trouble again? I already told Chuck, he’s not my headache anymore.”

“You know, I’m just fascinated by you,” Hel comments in awe. “Every time you open your mouth, I want to rip your tongue out.”

“That’s not helping,” Jormungandr hisses. “We’re here for ourselves, not father. He doesn’t know we came.”

“Interesting,” Heather smirks. “You’re caught my attention.”

“Our grandfather gave the impression he wasn’t sure Castiel was his… _could_ he belong to our father?”

The woman, buxom and beautiful leans back in her chair. Her brown curls are tosses aside, the free hand reaching for her mug. After tossing back the alcohol, she draws the back of her hand across her lips. With a mean grin, her blue eyes take in Gabriel’s children. So much news has come of them, their antics and power always a topic of fear and reverence. Especially Hel, who’s power reaches beyond the grave. Gabriel’s gene pool is a strong one, one that many betas wish they could swim in. She was lucky enough for a dip, though it was long ago in hopes of regaining Chuck’s affection. Unfortunately, that gene pool is also extremely powerful. Not only did one dip get her knocked up, but it bred that four tailed terror. Now they’ve come looking for answer to a question no one thought to ask.

“Mm… Never thought _this_ question would come up,” she chuckles. “I actually expected it when your father first called on me. A little disappointed when he didn’t ask.”

“Well?” they wonder eagerly in unison.

“I’ll tell you there’s a possibility. I _did_ sleep with your dad to make Chuck jealous, though it didn’t work one bit. That little curse against nature probably _is_ his… he’s the only walking curse I know. Besides, Castiel wasn’t my _first_ kid by Chuck… he was my _seventh_. All the others were foxes, not kitsune. They never even came _close_ to breaking that seal.”

“So… the probability is extremely high in father’s favor,” Jormungandr sighs. “I thought so. Gramps only had _one_ kitsune through his gene pool and that was pops. They’re rare enough, it’s _highly_ unlikely someone that isn’t a kitsune produced one.”

“Ah, you must be the smart one Chuck talks of. He really loves the lot of you,” she waves off. “Even that little accident, Castiel.”

“Don’t talk about him like that, or I really _will_ rip out you fucking tongue,” Hel snarls. “Castiel is a gift, a _powerful_ gift that sees beauty in all things… even _your_ drunk ass. He never once thought ill of you while growing up, not once! He deserves better than a slut like you for a mother.”

“I’m _not_ his mother,” she bites out. “Just a vessel that carried him. You want a parent, go run to your daddy. He deserves the lot of you, the headaches and heartbreaks. Maybe he’ll learn a thing or two about life. Doubt that fucking _dragon_ can teach him anything. I hope he bites it. Loki deserves that kind of pain, the kind that never goes away. Probably doesn’t know a _thing_ about suffering unless he brings it to others.”

Hel reaches out before she realizes it, slapping Heather across the face. Slim little lines bruise into her skin, the imprint of her skeletal hand. Flabbergasted, Heather can only stare at her in shock. There’s no regret in her eyes, no guilt or even apology. Hel has had all she can take from this waste of space. She stands and waits for Jormungandr to get to his feet. When he’s up, she grips his shoulder and leads him out of the pub. Heather was never an easy person to talk to, but from her comments… she’s positive Castiel belongs to Gabriel. No doubt she dropped him off on Chuck’s doorstep to punish their father. From the way she spoke, it sounds as though she’s jealous of Sam. Chuck may have been her goal at one point in time, but somewhere along the way she became enamored by the trickster. She’d never last a day with his children.

Outside the building, Jormungandr watches her stomp off. It’s hard to keep up with her when she’s this riled, yet he forces himself to. It takes her a moment, yet she stops upon seeing his struggle. The two head into the small garden, taking a seat on the bench there. All around them the night is soothing, the air crisp and cool upon their skin. A few people wander about, yet they don’t pay attention. If they had, they probably wouldn’t recap on what happened.

“I can’t _believe_ that ungrateful whore!” Hel snaps. “Talking about Cassy like he’s nothing more than a stain!”

“You already knew she didn’t like him,” Jormungandr sighs. “It shouldn’t have caused reaction.”

“… Do you think dad knows?”

“I honestly don’t even think he knows he’s a kitsune,” the serpent says. “He may know everything under the sun, but I don’t think he pays that much attention to himself.”

“Gramps should be told.”

“What will that change?” he frowns. “Dad _already_ cares for Cassy like a son, gramps has never cared to interact with him on a fatherly level, there’s no point in telling. The only reason we even _asked_ is because we were curious! We should’ve just left it alone.”

“But… Dad should know Cassy is his,” Hel says quietly. “What if there’s a medical issue down the road? It’ll be easier to pinpoint the cause if we know where to look.”

It’s a good argument, yet it doesn’t help. They’re still left without a path. Deciding to sleep on it, the two exit the garden and head home. Behind them, curious eyes follow their progress.


	37. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has discovered he's with egg, yet doesn't know what to do about it. Although he tells Castiel, he's not sure who to trust anymore. In the meantime, Sam is waking from his deep sleep. Alone with Dean, the two dragons mull over Dean's egg... and learn he isn't the only one carrying. While they strive to keep their new secret, Hel is falling apart beneath the town's weight. Although Crowley has offered a bit of help, she doesn't want to risk him finding out about the dragons. Things fall together where their traitors are concerned, yet Sam can't help telling the 'kids' about the new additions. They refuse to allow their father to know, though, setting Dean on edge all the more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So super sorry, I've been so distracted. Finally, I've gotten the chance to update! Unfortunately, I'm not yet finished with the next chap ter, so you'll have to wait a little longer for that one. Sorry ^^; Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this update. Thanks for spamming my messages with demands, it really helped my memory. Though... apparently not enough T^T Thanks for hanging in there, loyal fans. I hope you aren't disappointed. TO THE UPDATE!!!!!!!!

Dean is at a loss for what to do next. Castiel needs to know they’re now with egg, but he can’t chance anyone else finding out. If another outside this house learns of it, he won’t stop until they’re dead. With his berserker gene still very much active, there’s no telling what he’ll do. The footsteps on the stairs pulls him from his musings, the hunter rushing over to the living area. He leaps over the couch’s back, landing on the cushions and grabbing a magazine. Castiel wanders in, stopping momentarily and raising an eyebrow. The magazine is upside down… and it’s Hel’s fashion magazine. Dean throws it aside sheepishly, clearing his throat as his mate continues toward him.

“I thought you would be asleep by now,” he comments. “You seemed tired when I left.”

“I just… have a lot on my mind,” Dean sighs. “I wasn’t feeling well, but it wasn’t because I’m getting sick. It can’t leave this room, though. Swear to me you’ll _never_ tell _anyone_ what I’m about to tell you.”

“I swear,” he states. “Why are you so riled all of a sudden?”

“… I’m with egg.”

“… I’m sorry?” Cas questions.

“I’m with egg,” Dean repeats. “I think Selket did it when she cured me. We can’t let anyone else know, though. I can’t risk hurting someone now that I’ve finally calmed down the town. If someone tries to steal it, I just know my berserker gene will kick in. I won’t stop until the whole town is demolished.”

Castiel’s eyes go wide at the thought, his mind immediately handing him a catastrophic image. It doesn’t take the hunter long to realize what he’s thinking. Dean rolls his eyes and huffs. He leans back into the couch, head dropping back to stare at the ceiling. It’s no secret he can be a handful, but he had hoped Castiel was confident enough to stop him. At the action, the angel level regards his mate once more. The response tells him there’s a small bit of doubt within their bond, so he tries to reassure him.

“You’ll be fine,” he states. “Should it come down to that, I’m sure I could stop you. But it won’t come to that. This house is safe, no one will enter it.”

“They will if they’re greedy enough,” Dean huffs.

“What do you mean?”

“Cas, a dragon egg isn’t just an egg. Each egg is a precious gem. Depending on level of power, each precious gem is created by the dragon’s power. The more energy they have the rarer the gem. Mine will be diamond and Sam, should he ever reproduce, will be onyx. Those gems are never created in the dragon race, we’ll be the only ones to make them. That’ll make them all the more rare and valuable.”

“No one is going to steal our egg, Dean. I would never let that happen,” he assures. “Please don’t worry about it, let me handle that. Okay?”

“… Okay,” Dean sighs. “But… no one outside this house is to know. I mean it. Don’t tell anyone, not even your siblings. I just… I need time to accept this. I’ll tell them… eventually… just not now. I… I want Sam to know first. He’s my familial alpha, it’s only right he know first.”

“I understand,” Cas smiles softly. “I won’t say anything until you’re ready.”

“Thanks, man.”

“Now… what should I expect?”

Dean is startled by the question, as he honestly thought he’d be going through this himself. Dragon alphas aren’t known for sticking around once there’s an egg to hatch. That’s typically saved for the betas, as is the parenting. Not to mention, he had expected Sam to be helping him. All Dean knows is that it’s his job to nest and Sam’s job to protect said nest. With his brother out of commission for the time being, Castiel is given that task. Unfortunately, it’s all instinct at this point. All the hunter can tell him is what he’s going to do throughout the nesting.

“Uh… well… I reserve energy to create the egg for a week,” he muses. “When it comes close to that time, I start nesting. Which means I’ll find a nice niche and fill it with comfortable blankets and pillows. I’ll stay there until the egg is created, and then it’ll hatch around two or three weeks later. Until then, Sam will protect my nest...”

“Sam?” Castiel frowns.

“He’s my familial alpha,” Dean states. “Dragon alphas don’t normally stick around after creating an egg, they leave their protection up to the head of their family. Sam would be that head of family. Until he’s back to good health, you’re going to have to protect my nest. Keep in mind, though, this is all or nothing. Should you let someone get past you, I’m gone. I can’t have an alpha that can’t protect me when it matters most.”

“… I understand,” Castiel says after a moment. “I won’t fail.”

Dean says nothing, yet nods his head in understanding. Something deep down tells him Cas won’t fail… He’ll be a bigger threat than Sam ever could. Although it warms his heart, Dean can also feel fear bubbling beneath that surface. He doesn’t want to lose Castiel. If there’s even a slight chance of failure, he doesn’t want him to take on this task. Castiel reaches over and pulls Dean closer, kissing his forehead before hugging him. The hunter sighs and melts into his mate’s side, reassured if only for this moment. For the first time in his life, Dean can see a bright future.

Upstairs, Sam groans and shifts. Gabriel starts awake at the sound, having fallen asleep in waiting. When the other lifts one hand to his head, he takes that as the sign to breathe again. The wraiths drift away, dispersing as Sam regains consciousness. He sits up, the trickster crawling onto the bed and over to him. When arms wrap around his waist, Sam opens one eye. A small smile touches his lips, each movement soaked in weariness.

“Hey, Gabe,” he chuckles. “Miss me?”

“You have no fucking idea!” the trickster murmurs out. “Don’t you _ever_ do that to me again.”

“Dean! Is he..?”

“He’s fine,” Gabriel comments. “Cassy is downstairs with him. No one knows the two of you survived the spell, he wanted to keep it a secret.”

“He saw an opportunity,” Sam realizes.

“He’s already doled out jobs to the others, getting ready to cast his net. Hopefully, it’ll catch more than just Metatron.”

Sam has faith in his brother, he’ll find a way to win this battle. Out of habit, he checks their connection… and almost passes out. It doesn’t take much to learn he’s with egg, as Sam is programmed to catch things like this. Instinct demands he be with his brother, so he gets up from bed. His legs, however, are still shaky. The trickster catches him before he can fall, a question in his eyes. It may not be something he understands, but in time he’ll learn what to expect. For now, all he can do is try and explain.

“I need to get to Dean,” he says.

“No, you can’t risk being seen,” Gabriel argues. “That’s why Dean hasn’t come up here yet.”

“I need to get to him, Gabe,” he stresses. “I know you don’t understand and I’m sorry, but… I just need to be with him right now. Please, take me to him.”

“… Okay,” the trickster says after a moment’s thought. “But I can’t just snap you down there, it might cause suspicion. I’ll carry you down, that way everyone will think you’re still sick. I can explain it away easier that way.”

Sam nods and the wraiths start congregating once more. They’ll linger for show, keeping the house a haunted hideaway, but there’s no need for them to be around Sam anymore. Gabriel gets off the bed and lifts Sam into his arms. As tall as the other is, the trickster carries him as though he weighs nothing. Lily opens the door, drifting out before them, and then Gabriel is walking down the stairs. When he reaches the apartment, he sets Sam on his feet and the taller male opens the door. Castiel is tense until he sees who’s entering. At the sight of Sam, Dean is rushing over to hug him.

“Cas, could you and Gabriel leave us alone for a bit?” Sam wonders. “I need to talk with Dean in private.”

“Sure,” Castiel smiles. “We can go upstairs and check on the others. I’m sure they’ve made a little bit of progress.”

“Thank you.”

Although he wants to stay, Gabriel allows his youngest to pull him away. Curiosity will kill him, he knows that much. Hoping he can wheedle the information out of Sam later, he closes the door behind them. Sam sits on the couch beside Dean, eyes watching his older brother carefully. He’s not looking at him, eyes more toward the ground, so he knows it’s serious. If not, there would be jokes and halfhearted attempts at lightening the mood. Lost in the silence surrounding them, he’s forced to wait. When Dean is ready, he takes in a deep breath and turns to his brother.

“I’m with egg,” he comments.

“I know,” Sam replies. “I could feel it through our bond. Does Castiel know?”

“Yeah, I told him,” Dean sighs. “But… don’t tell anyone else. We can’t risk a leak. Especially with my tendency to blow up on a massive level.”

“No kidding,” Sam murmurs. “Don’t worry, between me and Cas you’ll be well protected.”

“Uh… one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“… Check and see if you’re carrying as well.”

Any other alpha would’ve looked at him like he grew another head, but not Sam. Dragons aren’t like other Chimera. There were so many long ago, because even alphas could carry should they mate with another alpha. Sam’s eyes grow large and he delves deep inside himself, searching for the same light Dean saw. It’s there, glowing brightly like a beacon in the darkness. So many emotions rush through him at once, landing on fear. The world can’t handle another Loki. That also draws up another question… should he be told? Sam has no clue how he would react to the news, but he knows there’s a large possibility he’ll spread the word. It doesn’t take long for the younger dragon to come up with a solution.

“We’ll tell the kids,” he remarks.

“What? What the hell happened to no leaks?” Dean snaps.

“Dean, they live with us,” Sam points out. “They’re smart enough to know when something is up. Besides, if I’m not going to tell my mate, we’ll need them to cover for us. You know Gabriel will go to them asking questions, who better to lie to the trickster than his own kids?”

“… I see your point,” Dean sighs in relent. “Now it’s just you we have to worry about.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ll eventually break down and tell Gabriel.”

Sam can’t respond, as he knows that’s about ninety percent true. He’s horrible at keeping secrets that affect others. With a heavy sigh, he sinks against the couch and stares at the television. A child most definitely affects Gabriel… he just doesn’t know how. As though sensing his brother’s mental bout, Dean reaches over and ruffles his hair affectionately. It’s nothing new for them, having to deal with things together, so this is merely a hiccup. Had they been with anyone else, things would play out much the same. Only, they’d head to Shangri-la to be with their mother. That option is still on the table, though. It’s one that’s looking better by the second to Dean.

“We have to call mom,” he comments.

“… Not yet,” Sam frowns. “Not until we clear the traitors from the town. We can only handle so much at a time. Plus, she’d be way overprotective and violent. We’re trying to make the townspeople trust us, not fear us.”

“Good point. Maybe we shouldn’t tell her until they’re here.”

“… Maybe. We’ll see how things play out.”

They’re silent for a long while, letting current issues weight upon them, and then Sam stands. He’s not sure how to address this issue with Castiel, or how to hide it from Gabriel. With their eggs gathering so much energy, their tempers and actions will change. Sam will take up guard for Dean, his moods leaning more on violent should anyone threaten the other. There’s no reason for that, so Gabriel will be suspicious. Dean will get more scatterbrained, moving about with no particular objective in mind. With so much energy getting stored inside them, they’ll have to be more active in order to even it out. Which doesn’t seem likely cooped up in the house like this.

“This is going to be hell on us,” Sam murmurs.

“Yeah, but it’s supposed to be worth it,” Dean offers. “I mean… yours won’t be. Yours is going to bring about hell on earth.”

“Gee, thanks,” the taller scoffs.

“Sorry, but it’s true. It’s fifty percent Loki’s, it was created for that shit.”

“Yours isn’t going to bring world peace, you know. It’s fifty percent yours.”

“I’m good with that,” Dean smirks. “Don’t want things too peaceful, it’ll grow boring.”

The brothers share a laugh, though conflict swells within them. This is a big step for them. They never thought they would have hatchlings, swore they never would. This world is just too damaged to bring a baby into it, it’s not fair to them. Now that it’s happening, they’re realizing the dangers they have to watch out for. Although Metatron and Naomi are a current threat, they’re nothing compared to the sect that hunted them. The thought alone sends shivers down Dean’s spine, which in turn tears a growl from Sam. Dragons aren’t creatures to mess with where eggs are concerned, and soon the whole town will know that.

Within the town, Hel is having trouble keeping the people calm. They’ve never been without a leader, as Chuck has never been away or sick. Right now, they’re doubting the power of the dragons. Which also has them doubting Chuck and his sons. If a dragon can be taken down this easily and they were defeated by them… what does that say about their own power? She walks into the pub and takes a seat in the corner, literally dropping down into it. Thoughts of her family are at war with those of responsibility. For now, she’ll throw herself into her work and try to forget.

The place is riled today, already full of students and Chimera. Their boisterous laughter belies the trouble outside. A mug is set before her, warmth from the liquid rising to kiss her cheek, and Hel sighs in relief. It might not be alcohol, but hot tea has always soothed her. As she drinks, someone sits across from her. A frown of irritation is the only clue they have to her annoyance. The person across from her, however, isn’t as cautious as most would be. Hel is a talented adversary and very dangerous, but they’re always calculating.

“Leading the town too stressful for you, love?” Crowley wonders. “I thought you were a natural at that.”

“I am, when I can lead with fear,” she comments. “I can’t do that, though. Dean would never lead with fear, I don’t want to ruin his reputation.”

“They already fear him,” he chuckles. “And by god that fear is palpable. I’m almost jealous.”

“I can see where you would be,” she smirks. “What brings you to my table, Crowley?”

“I owe your father a debt,” he admits. “Since taking the top spot in my level, I’ve been waiting for him to tell me what he wants. He hasn’t. I don’t like debts hanging about my neck for too long, it’s far too stressful. I thought I might gain favor from him should I help you. And, lets face it, love, you need help.”

As much as she wants to deny it, she knows it’s true. The only trouble is… she can’t tell him what’s going on. No matter how much she needs help, it won’t be effective if Crowley doesn’t know what’s happening. She sets down her mug, running a finger around the lip, and thinks over his proposal. This isn’t a decision she can make on her own, that much is for sure. After a moment, she locks eyes with Crowley.

“I have to talk it over with my family,” she states. “We’re all carrying Dean’s responsibilities, this is a decision we all have to agree on.”

“I understand,” he states. “You know where to find me should you need me.”

“Thank you, Crowley,” she says before he gets up. “I appreciate the offer. Father was right clearing your way to the top, you’re a great leader.”

“Thanks, love. Don’t worry, you’ll get there. It’s in you… you just have to find it.”

He gets up and walks away, all confidence and strategy. Sometimes he reminds her of her father. Granted her father doesn’t play as dirty as Crowley… well… most of the time. Shaking her head clear of the thoughts, Hel finishes her drink and heads out. She hasn’t heard anything from her brothers since they split up, so she heads to the forest. Jormungandr won’t answer her should he be studying. He loses himself in those pages too easily.

As she steps past the tree line, a massive wolf leaps out at her. Without even batting an eye, she turns into a high kick. Her leg wraps around the wolf’s side, slamming him down into the ground. With a soft yip, the furry form gives way into that of Fenrir. The wolf sits up, rubbing his head and hissing in pain.

“What the fuck?” he whines.

“You should know better than to attack me, Fen,” Hel huffs. “Especially when I’m having a bad day.”

“I was running to find you,” he mutters. “The wolves overheard something. I think it’s what you’re waiting for. I can’t tell you here, though, they might be on their way back.”

“I think Jorgy went back home with Cassy,” Hel frowns. “Let’s catch up to them, we’ll convene down in Cassy’s apartment.”

She holds out a hand and helps him to his feet, the two wandering back home together. Hel never told Fen about her meeting with Heather, nor did Jormungandr. Although she wants to tell him, she bites her tongue for now. This isn’t something to speak of around others. When they arrive at home, Hel opens the door and they step inside. It’s still filled with wraiths, but there’s a more mellow feeling to the house. It’s one that can typically be found around Sam. It’s at that point, they know he’s awake. Eager to check on him, they go to the stairs. Gabriel is walking down them with a bag, humming to himself happily. At the sight of his children, he waves them over to Castiel’s apartment. They go down there together.

Castiel is already there, sitting on the couch with Dean and Sam. The taller male seems far more alert than normal, but they assume it’s from the spell. His hazel eyes are on them the second they open the door, unnerving them into hesitation. When they don’t come in right away, he averts his gaze in a silent answer to their unasked question. They walk in and take a seat on the floor by the television.

“Is Jorgy here?” Hel wonders.

“No, not yet,” Gabriel answers. “He’s probably at the library, he’ll be back soon.”

“Fen got word from the wolves,” she remarks. “I think we should wait to discuss this matter until he arrives.”

“That’s fine,” Dean agrees.

“I’m glad you’re back, Sam,” she says quietly. “We missed you. I didn’t think we would, but you’ve become very important to the lot of us. Please don’t scare us like that again.”

“I’ll try not to,” Sam smiles softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t locate the seal beforehand. It would’ve saved us all a lot of trouble.”

As they settle, the door opens upstairs and they can hear footfalls on the steps. Sam’s eyes are lit up with a soft glow, ending the second he knows who it is. Jormungandr throws open the door and hurries in, leaving Lily to shut it behind him. He flops down in an armchair with his book, watching them expectantly. Dean is quick to take charge.

“Okay, Hel, you’re first,” he states. “You look like you’re about to burst at the seams with a shit ton of juicy gossip. After we get that out of the way, Fen will go… and then Jorgy.”

“Crowley offered to help me run things in town,” she sighs. “I can’t tell him anything, but I could use the help. How am I supposed to balance that?”

“Crowley isn’t stupid,” Gabriel states with a frown. “He wouldn’t be offering unless he knows for certain he can help. He’s also the epitome of ‘tight lipped’. If you need a secret kept, he’s the person you would tell. Unfortunately, he’s a double edged blade. He can use anything against you if he finds the need. What brought on his generosity?”

“He owes you a debt and he’s hoping to get on your good side,” she smirks dryly.

“Oh, then he’s golden,” he waves off. “He won’t say anything to piss me off.”

“No,” Dean frowns. “We can’t trust that. Besides, things are almost finished. We just have to find the button to press. Once we have that, this whole ‘leader’ thing is history. I don’t want this fucking town.”

Hel understands where he’s coming from, yet something keeps nagging her. Crowley is a pretty knowledgeable business man, he knows how to play people like her father does. He’s not even a fox and he has this ability. As much as she wants to forget he even offered, she thinks it’s a good idea to see if he can help push Metatron’s buttons. Dean, however, seems to know what’s in her mind. He shakes his head and garners her attention.

“No,” he says. “We already have two foxes, we don’t need his input. I know you want this to be over with, so do I, but that’s not the way. Garth and Charlie are going to push the right button. Trust me, I know. I have a really good feeling about it. Fen, what did the wolves hear?”

“They were talking about a couple new Chimera,” he offers. “They’re against them joining Eden. When I asked them why they said that, the wolves stated it was because they were sphinx mixes. The bloodline is very diluted, but they developed the ability to read minds. That would cause only trouble for them, as their secrets would be extracted.”

“Good,” Dean comments. “They won’t stand for them entering here, that might be a stress point we can press. Jorgy? Did you find anything in that book?”

“I did,” he nods. “The spells here are rather simple in their complexity. They’re easy to deflect and defend from. None of them, save the spell used on you, should affect dragons at all. It may have just been a fluke that created it, or it may have been given to gramps in confidence by a dragon friend.”

“Okay, then we’re set,” Dean nods. “Uh… Gabriel, could you please give us a few minutes? We have to ask them a few questions. They’re sort of personal, just so we know how certain potions would affect them. Should we need to use them, of course. I’m sure they don’t want you staying and influencing how they would answer.”

“I never get to have any fun,” he huffs. “Call me when you’re finished.”

He walks out of the apartment, leaving the group alone to speak. Ready for any questions that may be asked, the group waits. Dean looks to Sam, who creates a dream catcher with a wave of his hand. Shocked he would block their father’s sight like this, they’re wondering what this is all about. They’re not sure what to expect now. Of course, they don’t have to wait long for an answer.

“We’re with egg,” Dean remarks, tone like steel. “This doesn’t leave this apartment, do you understand? I wouldn’t have told you if Sam hadn’t insisted.”

“Both of you?” Hel gasps. “Oh my god, this is so exciting! Does dad know?”

“No,” Sam sighs. “I wanted to see if you thought I should tell him.”

“Absolutely not!” the three say in unison.

The comment has the two dragons off guard, both looking to each other in surprise. The two of them had thought for sure they’d say yes. Loki’s brood knows how excited their father can get. It won’t stay secret for long.


	38. The Opportune Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the drama in Eden, Charlie and Garth are happy to be out. They're sitting on the newest hopefuls. The twin sphinx Chimera are rather powerful, just like their mother. The second they agree to try Eden, Charlie alerts Hel. Hopeful to find a house for them, Dean sends her to Chuck. Upon her entry, however, she hears them arguing once more about Gabriel's power. Not only does she have to deal with family drama, but Hel walks outside... right into the arms of her only love, Baldur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! Sorry for the lag, I'm trying hard to keep up. My brain is shuffling around a new throw I'm crocheting, the cosplay I'm making, and TWO books now that I'm writing. One is a stress reliever, but it's turning out seriously good according to a couple friends at work. I'll tell you all when it's finished, it'll be on Kindle Direct I think. Anyway, onto the update! XD Until next time, Cupcakes! =3

Charlie looks to her phone, waiting for the next step in Dean’s plan. They’ve been camped out on the two new chimera for a couple days now, watching over them quietly. They haven’t approached them yet, but she has a feeling that order is coming. Garth huffs at her feet, curled up in his canine form. He’s been playing the patient puppy, though it’s not one of his favored roles. He scratches at the collar around his neck, whining when he nearly gets tangled in the leash. They’re in the park, a place their charges prefer to hide out in, and dogs are required to where a leash.

“Don’t worry, Garth,” Charlie offers. “I have a feeling we’ll be out of here soon, okay? Just hang in there a little longer.”

With a soft whine, he lays his head on his front paws. At the moment, the two they’re watching are kicking a ball about. They’re identical twin girls, about thirteen in age. Their deep black locks are cut in matching bobs, both wearing fedoras to hide the lion ears that give them away. They’re dressed in matching ripped jeans and pink tops. One gives a good kick and the ball sails through the air toward Charlie. Garth leaps up, using his nose to hit the ball back without hesitation. Had he not, Charlie would’ve gotten hit in the face. The girls stop and stare in surprise, glancing to one another before wandering closer.

“How did he do that?” one asks.

“Did you teach him that?” the other wonders.

“No, I didn’t train Garth at all,” Charlie smiles. “He’s just super protective, that’s all.”

“But… he had to have learned it somewhere.”

“He used to play soccer, but that was a good four years ago,” the redhead comments thoughtfully. “It never was his favorite sport, he just played to look normal.”

“… He’s a dog, dogs can’t play soccer.”

“Are you _sure_ he’s a dog?” Charlie smirks. “Yesterday he was a parrot, the day before he was a cat...”

The girls look to one another again, raising a brow at her comment. Garth, to them, is a dog. In the world they grew up in, animals can’t change what they are. Charlie knows where their line of thought is, but she’s not about to come right out and say he’s a chimera. She hasn’t received the order to approach them yet. The twins look to Garth again, eyes narrowed in concentration. The chimera gives them a bored look, laying his head back down afterward. Charlie’s phone vibrates, her fingers pressing the message button to read the text. Hel has given the go-ahead. With a bright smile, Charlie reaches out a hand.

“I’m Charlie,” she states. “And this is Garth, my best friend! What are your names?”

“I’m Heather,” the first says, shaking her hand.

“And I’m Juniper,” the second remarks.

Charlie shakes her hand as well, catching sight of a woman walking up to them. She’s tall and willowy, hair pitch black and down to her shoulders. Everything about her screams Egypt, from her clothes to her makeup, and the redhead just knows that is the girls’ mother. When she reaches the girls, she gives them a silent glance. They moves away from Charlie to stand at her side. The woman tilts her head in question, taking her in. Battered jeans and a gamer tee doesn’t exactly impress the beautiful woman, but she doesn’t sense threat from her either. That just may have saved her from a mother’s wrath.

“Who are you?” she asks.

“Charlie Bradbury,” she smiles. “Your daughters are very lovely, they obviously inherited your looks. I was hoping to speak with the three of you, if you don’t mind.”

“… Will you follow?”

She turns and starts to walk away, her daughters on either side of her. Charlie takes the opportunity given, waiting for Garth to get up before they’re chasing after the trio. The walk isn’t a long one, just a block or two, and then she’s gazing upon a modest house. The woman opens the door, ushering her girls inside, and gives Charlie an expectant glance. The redhead wanders in hesitantly, Garth hot on her heels. The inside of the house is immaculate, as though a child has never graced the walls. Charlie is led into the living room, the woman motioning her to sit upon the couch. The girls sit on the floor on either side of the armchair their mother sits in.

“What is your purpose here?” the woman wonders.

“Can I have your name, by chance?” Charlie asks quietly. “I know Heather and Juniper… but not you.”

“Are you sure?”

“… Pretty sure.”

“Mommy’s name is Anise,” Juniper remarks. “She doesn’t tell people her name, we have to. Usually, she just asks questions.”

Charlie realizes that their mother must carry the sphinx gene. One of the traits is constant questions or riddles. It’s not a trait unlocked in many, so this must be why the twins have such an unusual trait as well. Nodding her understanding, Charlie tries to gather her thoughts. She and Garth have acted on a few promising students, but they were determined to stay here. They also were orphans, so this is the first time she’s dealing with a parent. Especially with a chimera. Sphinx mixes are usually unpredictable and temperamental. Taking a deep breath, she just jumps in headfirst… it’s always worked for her before.

“I’m here to offer them a place in a special school,” she says.

“We already went to school,” Juniper frowns. “The kids were mean and picked on us all the time for being different, so mommy is schooling us from here.”

“They picked on me, too,” Charlie sighs sadly. “And even Garth. But we’re going to a school now where they can’t do that. We’re _all_ different there, so there’s no point in bullying.”

“… They picked on your dog?” Heather snickers.

“He’s not just a dog, I already told you that.”

“Yeah, yeah. He was a parrot yesterday and a cat the day before. But animals can’t change like that.”

“He’s not just an animal. Garth is a Chimera, like you and your mother.”

The girls glare at her, thinking she’s making fun of them, yet their mother hums to herself in thought. Her hands reach to her daughters, one on each of their heads. She knows what a Chimera is, but speaking in questions makes it very hard to communicate. Thankfully, her children developed a mind reading ability. Her mind doesn’t speak like her mouth does, so it’s easier to communicate that way. Unfortunately, they’re young and their ability isn’t as trained as it should be. Their power has limits that don’t do them favors.

“Will you show me?” she questions.

“Of course! He’s been dying to get off this leash.”

Garth is up and bouncing around, tail wagging excitedly as Charlie reaches for the collar. The girls scoot closer to their mom, uncertain about this. When the collar is gone, Garth curls in on himself. They watch in fascination as he turns back into a human. He stands before them in baggy jeans and a black tee, stretching deeply and sitting beside Charlie on the couch. With a large grin, he waves to the twins.

“… Now the soccer comment makes sense,” Heather whispers.

“You are a Chimera?” Anise asks.

“I am,” he smiles. “And Charlie may have started out a human, but she’s been fairy blessed. It’s slowly been changing her into a fairy. She didn’t know that, but it’s a side effect not many know about. She’s a caster, one of very few around the world, and she’s deadly in her own right.”

“We live in a secret place called Eden,” Charlie says. “We’ve recently been placed in charge of finding new students. You two are on our list of charges, so we’ve been asked to watch over you. Should you choose not to come with us, that’s fine. You can stay here and we’ll just keep checking up on you. The human world can be unforgiving to Nightmares, we don’t want anything bad happening.”

“You would take my children?” Anise inquires, her tone hinting steel.

“You would come along as well,” Garth assures. “Eden is also a town, one filled with Nightmares and gifted humans like Charlie. The students learn to control and strengthen their abilities, eventually either taking on the role of policing other Nightmares, or going off on their own to start a new life. The only reason we go to Eden, is to learn to control dangerous abilities. It’s just safer for everyone in the end.”

“… My children will be taught well?”

“Chuck is one of the instructors,” Charlie informs. “He’s the very first Nightmare, the one that established the town and built the school. His four oldest sons are also instructors. They’ve all managed to reach Angel levels in power and have found immortality. Those options are available to your children as well. You’ll be given a house of your own, and they’ll make friends that will be more comfortable with their differences.”

“My children, do you wish to go?”

The girls are quiet for a long time, uncertain what they should choose. Reaching their mother’s mind, they know this is a choice she’s left completely up to them. They’ve grown up in this world of humans, taught just enough to get by, but this seems like a wonderful opportunity. The two have always only had each other and their mother, they haven’t been able to make any friends. Human children are ruthless when it comes to their bullying, leaving the twins in a mess of tears multiple times. After a while, they started lashing out in answer. Their ability to read minds, however little it may be, is used to pull out secrets they soon make public. The embarrassment their bullies suffer is a small consolation. The idea they might actually be able to make friends like themselves is exciting. The two look to Garth and Charlie, noting the card around her neck and the holster on her hip.

“What do you do?” Heather asks. “I mean, do you have a weapon or do you cast spells..?”

“I’m a caster,” Charlie smiles, pulling her deck from the holster. “These are my weapon, so to speak.”

“… They’re cards,” Juniper frowns. “Do you kill people with papercuts?”

Charlie chuckles, pulling a card from the deck. She tosses it up into the air, the card busting into water droplets. Before they can get wet, the water spins around and gathers once more. A small serpentine dragon emerges from the bubble, yawning as it drifts in a lazy circle over Charlie’s head. The girls are in awe, as is their mother. The dragon dives down, wrapping itself around her forearm. She uses a finger to pet under it’s jaw.

“I can summon anything from these cards,” she explains. “When I first met Gilda, I was rather young. I lived in a small town surrounded by a forest. It was rumored to be the gateway to a magical land. She had the form of a child at that time. I was dared to enter the dark part of the forest, a place no one ever came out of. I ran into her and we became fast friends. She gifted me with the sight and longevity of a fairy. That only caused problems for me, though. I didn’t know how to control the gift she gave me. The town was suddenly full of creatures invisible to human eyes, some good… and some bad. Although I tried to protect them, I was shunned and kicked out of the village. On my own, Gilda crafted these cards to protect me. Only… I didn’t know how to use them. Creatures would be summoned with only a thought, or they would use the gateway without realizing it. It was complete chaos. Gilda taught me as much as she could, but I really learned control in Eden. Chuck is brilliant, patient, and a very good teacher.”

“Mom… I think we want to go,” Juniper offers.

“If you don’t like it, you can always leave,” Charlie says reassuringly. “But I think you’ll love it there.”

“When will we leave?” Anise questions.

Charlie gives a mental cheer, texting Hel quickly in order to pass on the news. In order to get them to Eden, she has to have the portal turned on for them. Garth shifts into the form of a cat this time, leaping up on her shoulders before stretching lazily. This is the first success they’ve had, so his redheaded friend will likely want to celebrate it later. Until then, he’s happy to snooze the day away.

Back in Eden, Hel is texting Charlie eagerly. The entrance of these two will force a reaction from Metatron and Naomi, leaving room for uncovering their betrayal. With any luck, they’ll get them both with one blow. She can’t wait until power is given back to Chuck, playing nice is killing her. Hope bubbling inside her, Hel races downstairs to talk to the Winchesters. Forgetting the conversation of before, she throws the door open. Sam is inches from her face, one hand gripping her neck. He moved much faster than she anticipated, but he comes to senses faster. With a murmured apology, he lets her go and heads back toward the couch. Dean is sitting there, staring at the ceiling fan as it revolves.

“Uh… bad time?” she wonders.

“No, he’s actually a lot more clear headed than he looks,” Sam sighs out. “I didn’t think it would progress so quickly though. What’s up?”

“Charlie and Garth have convinced the sphinx twins to come to Eden,” she grins widely. “Their mother is also coming. She’s got a rare talent, too, though extremely inconvenient. She speaks in questions or riddles. I have a feeling she won’t be welcomed either. If they attack on sight, that momma’s gonna flip shit.”

“Ooh,” Dean grins. “I hope they attack on sight.”

“I’m going to open the portal for them to come back tomorrow afternoon, it’ll give them a chance to pack,” she states. “Shall I locate a house for them?”

“Yeah, talk to Chuck,” Dean waves off. “He’ll know which ones are empty, okay? Make sure they have plenty of food and stuff for the kids, don’t want them getting bored. Oh! And put some books in there about mind reading, it might help them get a grasp on things.”

“Okay, I’ll get right on it,” she replies. “I can’t wait for this shit to be over.”

“You and me both,” Dean smirks. “Just don’t jump the gun.”

She nods and heads back out. Sam’s eyes never leave her back, boring holes into her very soul. She knows it can’t be helped, yet wonders just how bad his temper will get. Promising herself to look into it with Jormungandr later, she heads outside to locate her grandfather. He may not be in charge anymore, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t keep tabs on everyone. Everyone knows Chuck sees everything, though he doesn’t seem to be focusing much on the dragons. Then again, even Gabriel can’t tell when he’s keeping silent and when he’s clueless.

As she enters the large house at the back of the town, a mansion in its own right, she can hear an argument. Just the tone tells her Chuck is having a dispute with his sons. She wanders down that hallway, shaking her head. Chuck has many children, but his first four are the only ones he raised himself. The others were left in the care of their mothers. Gabriel was the only one of the four to choose living a simpler life, moving out of the mansion to take root in one of the houses. At times like this, she can see why.

“Something has to be done!” Lucifer shouts. “Why are you so content to let them run amok?”

“I’m not letting anyone run amok!” Chuck yells back. “Why are you acting so childish about this? He’s your brother, Lucifer! And Castiel has never hurt a soul in his life!”

“What about them?” Hel frowns, leaning in the doorway of the library. “Do you have an issue with my family?”

“… Hel,” Lucifer comments. “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you knock?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she hisses in sarcasm. “I didn’t know I had to knock when visiting my grandfather. Forgive my rudeness.”

“Nonsense, honey, what is it you need?” Chuck wonders.

Hel crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at her uncle. Lounging in a couple chairs are the other two, neither really listening to the conversation anymore. They started reading to distract them from the family drama. At the sudden silence, the two tear away from their books. It isn’t often Gabriel’s children barge in, they’re usually far too busy for visiting, so the presence of Hel has them wary. The last time she barged in like this, Gabriel had set fire to the forest… and lost control of it.

“What did he do this time?” Michael sighs in exasperation.

“Who? Dad?” Hel frowns. “Nothing, why? Is that what’s going on? You guys are imagining the many ways my father and Cassy can destroy this place? Trust me, I’ve done the same thing. There’s no decimation exciting enough for their attention. This place’s boring exterior has forever saved it from that fate.”

“What did you need, Hel?”

“I heard word from Charlie and Garth, I had sent them out scouting. They’ve located a small family of three, all three with rare talents. I gave them the go-ahead to approach them and they’ve decided to join Eden. I’ll be opening the portal for them tomorrow afternoon, but I need a place to put them. Do you know which houses are empty?”

“Hm… new students?” Chuck comments curiously. “What bloodline are they? How old? Did they develop a pure bloodline or...”

“Gramps, this is up to me now,” Hel frowns. “I’m not stupid, okay? I run the underworld, I think I can handle a few decisions up here. It’s not easy being a leader for a town, but it’s sure as hell worse running an entire world. I got this.”

“… Gabriel usually takes care of the housing, I think he’s just been building as he goes,” Chuck sighs. “I didn’t mean to make you feel inadequate, Hel. I know you’re a wonderful leader, I’m proud of that. It’s just… I have a rather curious nature.”

She takes them in, worrying her bottom lip. All of them are curious, she can see it in their eyes. Dean may be in charge, but he never said she couldn’t tell them about the bloodline. Then again, they didn’t exactly receive the Winchesters’ bloodline all that gracefully. Pacing a few times in front of the door, she tries to tally the pros and cons. there’s really no harm telling them, they’re not prone to turning away students. That was left to Metatron and Naomi. In fact, the only reason the Winchesters were brought on, was because Chuck took charge of their invitation.

“They’re sphinxes,” she offers. “A mother and her twin daughters.”

“Wonderful!” he cheers. “It’s been a while since I had a sphinx in town!”

“Why is it you encourage the acceptance of the most dangerous Nightmares known to man?” Lucifer growls. “We already have dragons and kitsune and a shifter that can turn into any pureblood that ever existed! Why in the hell would you want a sphinx here as well?”

“If you don’t like who I choose to enter this town, you’re welcome to leave,” Hel comments, voice steel. “You’re condemning them before they even think of doing wrong! How would you like it if I do the same to you? It wouldn’t be difficult. From your constant verbal abuse of my father, I could easily have you arrested for breaking the old laws! From what you say, it’s obvious you’re planning on sealing his power. Since he hasn’t done anything to deserve such a fate, you would be guilty of wrongful imprisonment! Perhaps even attempted murder, since there’s no way in any world anyone can murder my father.”

“How could you say such a thing!” Lucifer bites out. “I would never harm my brother!”

“Therein lies the point,” Michael says. “Don’t worry, Hel, we’ll keep him under control. You go on and make way for our new arrivals. I’ll be all too happy to have a couple new minds to mold.”

“Thank you, Uncle Michael,” she offers. “I hope you’ll all be there to greet them tomorrow.”

“You’ll see us there,” Raphael smiles. “Off you go now.”

She turns and starts back the way she came. As she reaches the front door, she can hear the shouting start up again. Rolling her eyes, she wanders outside. It’s really a miracle her family hasn’t killed one another yet. That’s probably another reason Gabriel distanced himself from the mansion… though it may have been in vain. As far as she can tell, he’s already lost his sanity. As she wanders down the cobblestone path, she almost runs into Baldur. She hasn’t spoken to him since the incident in the arena. His dark locks are a bit messy today, his skin damp with sweat. She knows without a doubt he just finished with a spar.

“Hey, Hel,” he smiles. “Haven’t seen you around lately, been busy with the town?”

“… Yeah,” she replies warily. “Things are a bit crazy lately.”

“How are the dragons?” he wonders. “I couldn’t believe they fell sick like that, I thought dragons were immune to everything.”

“They’re hanging in,” the omega offers. “I can’t wait until they’re better, though. It’s so much easier ruling Helheim.”

“Do you need any help? I don’t have any plans for the rest of the day, I could run some errands for you.”

“… What are you up to?” she demands suddenly. “What is it you’re looking for? Do you expect me to forgive you for letting Dean get poisoned like that? Do you want me to run to you and beg for support only an alpha can give? What the hell do you want from me?”

He’s quiet at the outburst, brown eyes large. Hel has never shouted at him like this before. After a second, surprise turns to hurt. There was never an expectation of forgiveness, he didn’t feel he had been in the wrong. Sure, Dean was hurt. That wasn’t his problem. Hel would’ve gotten hurt had he allowed her to fight, and that’s something he couldn’t live with. Her eyes are alight with the flames of her domain, slender body postured defensively. With a sigh, he runs his hand through his hair and searches for courage.

“I couldn’t let you get hurt,” he remarks. “I wasn’t wrong for holding you back. Dragons are immune to everything, Hel, but you’re not. Not as far as I know. If you were to take that hit for him, I could never live with myself. So hate me for protecting you, that’s fine. But don’t you dare think I did that with the intention to harm that dragon!”

“So now you were protecting me? Me? Hel, ruler of the dead in Helheim, child of Loki? If that’s the answer you’re sticking with, walk away now. I don’t need an alpha that doubts my power!”

“You’re not exactly the easiest beta to chase, you know! Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me? I can’t talk to you because we argue, I can’t spar with you because you beat me, and I can’t even ask you out without some sort of challenge! What the hell am I supposed to do? I know you like me and you know I like you, so what’s keeping you from letting me claim you?”

“You’re not strong enough!” she snaps, her voice softening afterward. “How can I let you claim me when you can’t even handle my temper? If you can’t handle me, take care of me, how could you possibly keep me safe? I’m sorry, Baldur, I just don’t have time for this right now. I have to get ready for the new arrivals.”

He watches her leave, confused and a bit irritated. It’s nothing new to him, though, he’s always left feeling that way in the wake of her anger. He’s almost positive she’ll never be claimed, but he’s okay with that. He has many betas looking to impress him, Hel being the only one that won’t even try. That’s probably why he keeps drifting back to her. It’s a game they’ve become used to by now. With a huff, he walks back toward the arena. After getting riled thanks to her, he needs to punch something.

Hel eventually locates her father in the market, the trickster gathering groceries after ignoring the need for weeks. He keeps up the rouse of mourning, a couple wraiths drifting about him to keep the gloom up. Each step he takes leaves gnarled roots and thorns, the earth blackening like ash. Hel rolls her eyes and grips his hand, pulling him out of earshot. Once they’re in a secluded area, she requests a new home for the family. There’s an empty lot near their house, it’ll be perfect for a small family. Then again, it strikes her the house next door is empty. The Winchesters now live with them, there’s no need for them to have their own house. Gabriel decides to make another, just in case Castiel and Dean want to move out… or one of the other kids wants to use the empty structure. They head home, Hel already planning ahead. Their arrival won’t be a celebratory one, but she can at least make their stay worthwhile.


	39. To Catch A Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While getting together a new house for the Shinxs, Gabriel confides in Hel. He's suspicious Sam is hiding something from him, so Hel soothes his nerves. Reminding him Sam is an alpha as well, she also informs him Sam is capable of creating an egg just like Dean. Afterward, she returns to the dragons to report her progress. He doesn't explain much about the plan, yet insists she take Gabriel with her. The time has come to reveal the traitors to all of Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! Sorry I haven't updated lately, working on my cosplay. Sewing sucks T^T Thankfully, I managed to finish mine... Now I just have to do my boyfriend's, my sister's, and my cousin's. It's gonna be a long few months. Anyway, you have me back for now. I'm working on another book, alongside the one I've spoken of. It's a horror story, and I think it's getting rather good! I would like to let you all read it, but I'm always wary of posting my original works =( I'll let you all get to the update! Until next one, cupcakes! X3

Hel watches her father snap a new home up effortlessly, the house standing just next to Dean and Sam’s. It’s a nice picket fence type, three bedrooms and one bathroom. There’s no doubt in her mind the family will like it. They head inside to stock the cabinets and fridge, skipping the grocery run Gabriel typically uses to relax. As soon as the place is ready to be inhabited, they move back to their own home. Lily opens the front door for them, shutting it as soon as they’re inside. Gabriel sets the bags on the island in the kitchen, pulling items out to put away. Hel sits on a high stool, watching calmly.

“Why are you bothering to do it by hand?” she wonders.

“I’m a little stressed today,” he sighs. “I just need something to calm me.”

“Stressed? You?” she gawks. “I never knew you could get stressed… I thought you just caused it.”

“Of course I cause it,” he remarks, rolling his eyes. “And I don’t normally feel it, but… I do today. I just feel like… Sam’s hiding something from me. Something important. There’s no real cause for it, he’s not acting all that strangely, but… my gut just tells me something is wrong.”

“Your gut is usually right,” Hel comments warily. “But sometimes, you just have to have faith in your mate. Sam is a good guy and, even if something is wrong now, he’ll tell you should he need help. It could be that he’s just worried about Dean or something. Maybe the dragons know of another threat that isn’t near yet.”

For a moment, there’s no response. As soon as her comment registers, however, his face goes pale. His imagination is boundless, which does him no favors. Every bad scenario flits through his mind, mounting up to a large mountain of heartbreaks. Hel seems to realize what he’s doing, patting him on the shoulder to draw him back. She’s not disappointed, as he focuses on her once more. His face is pale, but eyes soon shine with determination.

“… What threat could that be? Wouldn’t he share it with me? I can protect him...”

“Dad, he’s an alpha, too. Don’t forget that, okay? He can take care of himself just as easily as you could care for him. Not to mention he has a family now, no threat will come close to us. A dragon is very vicious when protecting their young.”

“The mothers are… but Sam?”

“Dad… alpha dragons can have eggs, too. I thought you knew that.”

“… Well… I do _now_ ,” he states. “I’ve never been with a dragon before, I don’t know how that works!”

She palms her face and shakes her head. Just when she’s ready to accept her father knows everything, he misses the most obvious of things. With a slight chuckle, she gets to her feet and begins walking toward the small apartment. She expects to see Sam when she knocks and opens the door… but no one is there. Uncertain she should be trespassing, Hel slips in and walks around. Her path takes her back toward the bedroom, opening the door… to see a massive coil of scales slithering into the closet.

“Uh… Sam?” she calls softly.

A burst of fire sparks from the closet, sending shivers down her spine. Reminding herself that this is her ‘mother’, so to speak, she takes a deep breath and wanders closer. Just as she’s beside the closet, a tail whips out and wraps around her waist. She’s jerked passed the doorway with a soft shriek, one she’s positive no one will hear. Hel is ready to be devoured, closing her eyes tight. Instead of teeth chomping down on her, however, a tongue licks along her cheek.

“Gross!” she utters, wiping the spit off her face.

The door in the front of the apartment slams open, Gabriel calling out her name in panic. His footsteps hurry toward the bedroom. Hel is a bit surprised he heard her, yet knows she shouldn’t be. Somehow, no matter how far apart they are, he knows when his children are in trouble. It seems as though he appears just in time to save them. Some day she’ll have to ask how he does it, but right now she’s still trying to slow her heart rate. The bedroom door swings open, allowing the trickster access. He’s about to dive into the closet… yet stops upon the sight he sees. Sam is in his dragon form, twined around Dean’s and tucking Hel beneath him to join his brother. Gabriel can only stare, caught off guard and scrambling for any sort of reaction.

“Uh… What’s going on, Sammich?” he wonders. “Feeling a little more… um… motherly?”

*Dean wanted to sleep, * he offers. *He’ll feel better with hatchlings to keep him company. *

“So… you abducted Hel?”

*She came on her own, I just pulled her in, * he states.

“I’m fine, dad,” she assures. “I wanted to talk to them anyway. You can go back to the kitchen, I’ll be up in a little bit.”

“Okay… call if you need me.”

He backs away, confusion written all over his face. As his footsteps wander off, Hel tries to slide out of Sam’s grasp. He immediately tucks her back in. His body is cool and comfortable, but Dean’s is too warm for her liking. She notices that there’s a ring of blankets around them, pillows scattered beneath them, and realizes they’re nesting. Sam will likely pull in any child he considers his own, as it’ll be easier to watch over them if they’re all with him. Hel makes a mental note to warn her brothers later.

“Okay, I’ll stay here for now… but I have to open the portal for Charlie and Garth. I can’t stay all day,” she compromises.

*You needed to speak with us? * he inquires.

“Yeah, we got the house ready,” she updates. “Made sure the right books were on the shelves and everything. I wanted to alert you two about the portal. It’s almost time to open it, I wanted you guys ready. Everyone will be present when they arrive, so… is there anything you wanted me to do?”

*Take your father, * he states. *He’s argumentative enough to push Metatron and Naomi into a mistake. Tell him to keep looking for an opening. The second they screw up, we’ll be there. *

“Got it! Um… can I go now?” she frowns. “Dean is like a living furnace. I’m gonna start sweating if I don’t leave soon.”

Sam shifts, allowing her to crawl out of the nest. Just before she stands, Dean’s tail curls around her lower leg. With an irritated grumble, she tries to get away. Sam gently nudges Dean with his nose, the other yawning and letting her go. She wastes no time in running. As soon as she’s upstairs again, Hel pulls out her phone. Texting Charlie, she waits for the answer. Once it gets there, Hel tries to set up the plan. She and Gabriel head over to the arena.

On the way, she meets up with Fenrir and Jormungandr. They were on the way home at the time. The small group steps up to the arena, all eyes searching for anything inhospitable. When they see they’re the only ones there, Gabriel takes a seat on a boulder with his boys and Hel takes to pacing. Not long after, Castiel is running up to them. Behind him, Chuck and his other four oldest arrive. The townspeople are beginning to flock as well, eager to see who’s been invited. The chatter begins, hushed and curious, as Hel turns to the portal. She sends Charlie a text to make sure they’re in position, nodding in satisfaction when they are. Clearing her throat, she raises her hands and opens the portal. The wash of energy tingles along her skin, a pleasant sensation that calms her. Charlie and Garth pass through, turning to help their charges. Its the moment the twins are pulled through that Metatron and Naomi appear.

“Sphinxes?” he gasps. “Are you out of your mind? Those Chimera are dangerous! Send them back where you got them!”

The twins’ eyes go large, filled with hurt at the statement. They never hurt a single person in their lives, they don’t deserve that. Charlie pats them on the head, assuring them with soft whispers. Their mother steps through last, tall and imposing like a pharaoh of old. Naomi’s mouth drops at the sight, unsure what to say next. Thankfully, Charlie and Garth thought to warn them before coming. Anise glowers at the two that hurt her children, mouth dipping in a near snarl. Heather and Juniper huddle close to her, eyes watery with unshed tears.

“You dare to harm my children?” she questions. “Why should I spar your life?”

“Do you hear this?” Metatron snaps. “She comes into our haven and dares to threaten us? I hate to say this, but… without a leader, this town has fallen! In the absence of the dragons, we should be appointing a better leader than Hel! She’s obviously too carried away with bringing in the riffraff, she’s failing to take into account our safety!”

Gabriel tilts his head in question as he begins to hear an uprising. A twisted grin lays upon his face at the sound, always the first to incite such riots. This is what Sam was counting on, something Hel realizes as she sees the cogs turn in the trickster’s head. He doesn’t bother to stand… not yet. Instead, he calls out to the other.

“Our safety is important,” he prods.

“It’s the first thing that should be considered!” he snaps. “Hel simply isn’t the right sort of leader for Eden. She should’ve stuck to the dead, where she belongs. I say we choose another that has experience with this sort of thing.”

“Like you? Or perhaps Naomi?” Gabriel presses. “You two have been behind pops since he built this place. In fact, you were in charge of seeking Chimera when he was ruling.”

“That’s right! We were! All we care about is the safety of this place and its people. We never chose a sphinx simply because they’re so dangerous. We never took in dragons either and look how that turned out! We can’t go through another war like that!”

Anise hums to herself, stepping closer in his direction. Whatever fear he speaks of isn’t present in his actions, as he doesn’t move a single inch. The mother sphinx crosses her arms over her chest, a sick smirk on her painted lips. All attitude and little play, Anise helps push his buttons all the more. Naomi keeps her silence, trying to blend into the crowd.

“What makes you think you’re worthy of leadership?” she asks. “What have you done in the past to prove such a thing?”

“Oh, Metatron’s done a shit ton of stuff!” Gabriel offers. “Like that time Michael got his wings stuck in a tree… we were just learning how to fly. He was tangled something fierce that day. Metatron was supposed to be teaching us while dad was gone. How was it you got him down again..?”

“He set the tree on fire,” Michael spits out, tone sour. “It took me months to recover from the burn damage.”

“True, but he freed you from the tree,” Gabriel points out. “And when Lucy was kidnapped by another Nightmare, Metatron saved him, too!”

“He shot the guy using me as a shield,” Lucifer growls bitterly. “I was cursed for a year from that attack. I woke up screaming for months afterward. Ended up having to go through counseling. Thank the gods the counselor was better at her job than he was at his.”

“And when Raphael started working with herbs and got poisoned, you helped him too!”

“Helped? Are you fucking crazy? He gave me a potion that nearly killed me! It took away the poison, all right, but I only survived it because of you! I never thanked the good stars overhead you were a Kitsune, more than I did that day!”

“You were all fine!” Metatron bites back. “It made you stronger, didn’t it? And you’re still perfectly safe.”

Gabriel gets up this time, wandering closer with a playful hint to his gait. The fact he’s nearly prancing doesn’t go unnoticed by those surrounding them. They back up in fear, paranoia beginning to spread. Although they’re riveted to the goings-on before them, they’re also wary of an attack. Metatron has become immune to that gait, which will only serve to help the trickster. When he reaches the older Chimera, he sets a hand on his shoulder.

“And Eden has always been your first priority. I mean, it takes someone truly devoted to protect it. Even to go as far as dealing with an enemy or threat.”

“Exactly,” Metatron smiles, convinced Gabriel is on his side.

“Or conspire to keep out all threats, even if they’re young children.”

“Absolutely right! Eventually, they would grow powerful enough to kill us all!”

“And those dragons weren’t good enough to lead this place, it only makes sense to poison them in order to take over,” Gabriel says in conviction.

“We would’ve made this place all the better!” he says without thinking.

The crowd gasps and he realizes his mistake, scrambling to backtrack. It’s too late, though, and he knows it. The crowd knows he had a part it in. Naomi tries to distance herself from this, yet her guilty expression gives her away. Cornered and unveiled as the traitors they are, Metatron can think of nothing to do… but attack the cause of his irritation. He throws a deadly spell Gabriel’s way, the other caught off guard enough he can’t dodge in time. He doesn’t have to, though, as a burst of dark shadows cloak him. With the fire is snuffed out upon contact, a shadowy wing is pulled aside to reveal Sam. His eyes are hard and venomous, glaring straight at Metatron. He’s in his human form, so as not to scare the rest of the town.

“How dare you attack my mate,” he growls out quietly.

“Well, I think the town knows how much a traitor he is,” Dean smiles behind the other. “I’m ready to dole out punishment and get on with my life!”

Sam moves over to Dean, both completely healthy and all the more powerful. Metatron has his back to Gabriel now, heartbeat picking up speed in fear. He hears a snicker from the trickster, his mind racing to find an exit route. He’s older than these hatchlings, smarter, and feels confident he can overcome them. Then again, with the power they’ve shown… there’s little that can overcome them. It’s best to play it safe, running the second he gets an opening. With that decided, he attacks the dragons. Gabriel watches languidly, or so it seems. As carefree as he appears, he’s tense and ready to join the fray. Dean and Sam don’t seem like they need help, though. They’re both dodging and weaving, dancing around one another to attack and defend.

The fight is leaning in their favor, which angers Metatron all the more. Sam gets within arm’s reach, his foe charging up another attack. Gabriel gasps, realizing exactly what he plans to do. He’s going to seal Sam’s power. Acting purely on instinct, he rushes forward… and places himself between the two. Metatron’s hand slams into his chest, sending a burning fire through every nerve within him. Gabriel cries out in pain, sinking to the ground, and Sam’s arms catch him as he goes down.

“Gabe!” he says in shock.

Dean growls and lashes out, sending Metatron to the ground with a single hit. Before he can continue after him, tearing him to pieces in an attempt to heal his brother’s heart, Castiel and his siblings are there. The boys are restraining the traitor and Hel is trying to calm Dean. He can hear tears in her voice, which only serves to piss him off more. He’s pulled from his rage when he notices everyone surrounding Sam and Gabriel. Lucifer and his brothers are on their knees, a veil of sadness hanging over them.

“How does he look?” Lucifer asks his medic brother.

“… His power is sealed tightly,” Raphael sighs out. “I guess you finally got your wish.”

“I didn’t want it to happen like this...”

“Dean!” Sam calls out. “Dean, please help him!”

“Sam, when a seal is placed… it can’t be undone,” Raphael frowns. “I’m sorry, but… Gabriel isn’t going to be helped.”

“Dean!” he cries out again, ignoring the Angel level. “Please! Please, help him!”

Dean watches his brother’s heart break, watches the tears falling from his eyes. All Gabriel’s children are crying… his mate is crying. The Extant-Dragon steps closer, reaching out to his brother in hopes of easing his pain. Nothing will do that, though, and Dean knows the only way it can happen. Instead of making contact with his brother, his hand falls on Gabriel’s chest. He can feel the burn of the seal there.

“I can free him,” he whispers, tone almost dazed. “But what else will I free? Should I risk it?”

“I’ll handle him,” Sam says, voice solid and confidant.

“… Good enough for me!” Dean shrugs.

“No!” Lucifer shouts. “I mean… I love my brother, but… maybe this is for the best. His power is dangerous, he could end up hurting others… or himself. I can’t deal with that!”

“Because you’re weak,” the older dragons scoffs. “Your weakness means nothing to me. If you fear your own brother, perhaps you should focus more on strengthening yourself… and less on weakening him. Either way, it’s too late. I’ve made up my mind. Sam’s happiness outweighs your insecurities.”

He presses his hand flat to Gabriel’s chest, eyes flashing a brilliant green. Carefully, he pulls his hand up… and the seal follows. Like a tattoo of light, it peels right off his skin and disperses into the air. It’s nothing more than a memory after that. Gabriel groans and lifts a hand to his face, drawing it down slowly. Sam helps him sit up, holding him tightly enough to hurt. The trickster doesn’t mind, though. He’s always up for attention. It escapes him, how close they were to losing him. At the sight of all the tears, however, he figures out what transpired. His mind was too far gone to really piece it together, instinct not registering like any other choice.

“Sam?” he questions quietly.

“I’m so sorry, Gabriel, I should’ve taken better care to protect you,” Sam cries. “I could’ve withstood that attack, Gabe, why did you jump in?”

“Because you’re my mate,” he says, as though it’s obvious. “Better me than you.”

“No, it’s not! It wouldn’t have hurt me...”

“Sam… I’m an alpha,” Gabriel offers. “I can’t help but act like an alpha. I know you can take care of yourself, I know you’re immune to magic, and I know you’re an alpha… but you’ll always be my mate. When my mate is in danger, I have to protect them. The thought that you won’t be hurt doesn’t register, just that there’s a possibility.”

As much as he wants to argue the fact, Sam knows he’s right. They can’t fight instinct, no matter the gene pool of their mate. If it were the other way around, Sam would’ve done the same thing. He holds Gabriel closer to him, kissing the top of his head. Dean knows exactly what’s going through his head at the moment, shaking his own as he walks away. When he passes by Metatron, he gives him a sharp kick to the side just because. Before Naomi can sneak away, however, he taps the ground with his foot. Vines shoot up quickly, wrapping around her and lifting her off the ground.

“Don’t think we didn’t know you were in on it,” he glowers. “And even if you don’t admit it now, Metatron will sing like a canary in time. Might as well get it over with.”

“… We would’ve run this town the way it should be,” she hisses out.

“And now you never will,” he waves off. “I’m sure they’ll think of a wonderful punishment for the two of you, and if they don’t… I sure as hell will.”

His tone is cold and vicious, promising suffering later on, and Naomi can tell why he should be feared. Although they were the cause of their betrayal, these dragons should’ve been left alone once they arrived. It’s a mistake they’ll have years to regret. Michael and Lucifer gather them up, watching Gabriel turn to his family. Their stomachs turn sick when they catch sight of movement in the wind. Like ripples in the water, the air shifts with the movement of nine tails. Dean has unlocked Gabriel’s full potential.

“How many tails did Gabriel have?” Michael asks Raphael.

“Um… I think five. But his powers have never stopped growing,” he admits. “Everyday I would feel a little more, I was positive he would’ve gained a few more tails by now.”

“… Grandma Freya contained them,” Hel admits quietly. “When he was little, only three tails, he caused a very bad fire in the forest near Asgard… she almost lost him. It scared her so badly, she placed a few sigils on him. They diverted his energy after a certain amount, expelling it without him knowing. There was little chance for him to gain another tail until he could control the power. When she felt he could, she released the sigil long enough for another tail to develop. When he hit five, he told her he didn’t want any more. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to control his moods if he developed another. To make sure he never hurt anyone else, he gave up whatever power he could’ve developed. But I never worried. I saw him every day, overcoming his moods with little to no effort. His fear wasn’t for himself, but for everyone else… for his brothers. It was for their piece of mind, which may be why he reacted so badly upon being named a threat.”

“He… he locked his own power?” Lucifer gasps in shock. “But… how? Why?”

“Grandma Freya is a healer. Her knowledge of the energy channels is matched only by dad’s knowledge of manipulation,” she smirks sadly. “She was taught by ancients and purebloods, gathering as much knowledge as possible so she could care for any Chimera, human, or animal in need. She learned many tricks to manipulate the energy channels, and created many sigils to help her. I think she wrote a book for Jormungandr, but he never takes it from his room in Asgard. He feels that book belongs there and no one outside Asgard should be allowed to read it.”

“Gabriel… why didn’t you ever tell us?” Michael frowns.

“What difference would it have made?” the trickster shrugged. “You’ve told me how you feel, how much of a threat you think I am, and I accepted that. My choice was mine to make. Whether you knew or not made no difference.”

He doesn’t want to say anything more on the matter, so they don’t press him any further. Sam helps him to his feet, making sure his footing is solid. Even then he refuses to take the arm from around Gabriel’s shoulders. Dean gathers the ‘kids’, sending a glare back toward the others before ushering them home. Castiel is behind him, glancing back curiously before continuing. So much is going on, so much is being piled atop their shoulders, it’s beginning to weigh on him. Thankfully, they rid themselves of the traitors… and that’s the first step. Charlie and Garth lead the Sphinx family behind them. The house is ready and waiting, and they’re headed in the same direction anyway. At least they’ll know where to find help should they need it.

Back at the house, Sam sits Gabriel on the couch. His trio stand behind him, Castiel in an armchair nearby, and that off feeling strikes him again. Unsettling as it is, he tries to laugh his way through it. It comes out a nervous chuckle, golden eyes darting between the dragons. Dean seems anything but pleasant, glaring at his brother venomously. Sam levels him with hazel orbs, a no-nonsense look on his face.

“I have to tell you something, Gabriel,” he says. “You can’t say anything to anyone outside this house, do you understand?”

“… Maybe you shouldn’t tell me,” he frowns.

“Told you,” Dean smirks. “That settles it, he doesn’t need to know!”

“Dean, I could’ve lost him today!” Sam snarls. “Sit down and let me talk!”

Dean, grumbling the whole time, sits on the arm of Castiel’s chair. The Angel level smiles and pulls him onto his lap, snuggling the irritated Chimera happily. It calms him, drawing purrs that belie his anger. Sam takes that opportunity to tell Gabriel what he has to.

“I’m with egg,” he states. “And so is Dean.”

Joy lights up Gabriel’s eyes, the trickster taking in a deep breath. When he opens his mouth, all three of his older children slap a hand over it. The scream of delight is muffled, but Dean’s annoyed and pointed glare isn’t. Sam sends him an apologetic look, yet knows this had to be done. Had he lost Gabriel, he would’ve died not knowing. This might give him a little more to fight for. Dean knows that’s the reasoning, he knows his brother too well, and he can’t blame him for it. He just hopes Gabriel can be trusted to keep a secret, but with the way he’s lit up… he doubts it.


	40. A New Kind of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news passed on to Gabriel, Dean is getting more tense. Those that attempted to capture them as children are still out there. But Sam has always been prepared for them. The fact Gabriel has also been monitoring them is a surprise to him. Caught in a time of nesting, Sam has to trust Gabriel to keep them away from Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm sorry I've been so busy. My new book has three nights until the character dies, though, so it's almost done! By the way, that's not a spoiler. There's a very good chance she'll live... I just haven't decided ;p Anyway, I've been working on that more than my fics. For those that read my GrimmIchi on Fanfiction, I've had a reader ask to transfer them. Which one do you want first? Which ones aren't worth it? I'm sure there's a few. I'll let you get on with the update, though. This is the last chapter I have done, not the last completely. So it might take me a while to get the next one up. Happy reading, Cupcakes! X3

Gabriel is bursting at the seams, and Dean is less than happy about it. It’s only been a couple hours and he’s already eager to spread the news. Sam has almost gone sick with the amount of venom his brother is sending him. As much as he wants to regret the choice, the taller Winchester has no worries. They’re dragons, powerful dragons, and they happen to be connected to the most feared family in all of Eden… probably the _world_! No one is stupid enough to try stealing from them. Especially stealing an egg, a future child, of this family. Dean may not see it the same way, but he’ll figure it out soon enough. At least, that’s what Sam’s hoping.

“I told you not to tell him,” Dean glowers. “His _own_ _kids_ told you not to tell him! I knew I shouldn’t have told you!”

“Dean, we’re connected mentally,” Sam points out flatly. “You didn’t have to tell me anything for me to know you were with egg.”

“But if I hadn’t suggested it, you never would’ve checked yourself out!”

“No one is going to try stealing from this house, Dean, it’s suicide!”

“I hope you’re right.”

The older dragon heads downstairs, his troubled mind doing nothing to cure the incoming haze. He may be playing mean, but it’s because of the fear growing inside him. Sam might want to stay here, trust the family to protect them, but Dean doesn’t. He wants nothing more than to call Kisake and go home. At least he’d be surrounded by dragons, creatures that know how important an egg is… creatures that would _die_ before thinking of stealing one. Castiel follows him, sending a worried glance to the others. Hel is still trying to calm down their father, her eyes covertly watching her little brother’s exit. When she hears the slam of the door downstairs, she glares at her dad. The illusion cast over her decayed side drops, and the flames of her domain dance along her skin.

“Sit down!” she barks out.

“Whoa, Helly’s pissed off,” Fenrir mutters to Sam. “I wonder what’s got her so riled. It can’t be dad… he’s done _way_ worse without this reaction.”

Gabriel stares at his daughter a moment, and then sinks down onto the couch. She glances over at the others and they slowly begin to join him. Charlie and Garth sit on the floor, attentive and sensing missed drama. Jormungandr is the only one that doesn’t take a seat, too busy sending Hel a questioning gaze. He knows what this is about, though his suspicions aren’t yet confirmed. When everyone is watching her expectantly, Hel takes in a deep breath and starts to pace.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” she says quietly. “But… I’m not sure if it’s even needed. I just know… You deserve to know.”

“Okay, shoot,” Gabriel smiles.

“Dad… Jorgy and I talked to Cassy’s mom,” she states.

“… Wasn’t expecting that one,” Gabriel frowns. “You guys usually give her a wide berth.”

“Dad… Cassy is yours,” Hel divulges. “She confirmed it. I don’t know if it’ll help in the future, or...”

“It explains why he’s so powerful,” Gabriel comments. “Dad is pretty damn tough, but Cassy is hitting milestones long before my brothers. It makes sense… but… it also means I have to keep a better eye on him. I’ve heard of a nasty sect of Nightmares that search out the blood of pures… the types people wish would go extinct.”

“The Axenic,” Sam murmurs out.

“That’s them… How did you know about them?” he frowns.

“… They came after me and Dean when we were little… the night we met Kisake for the first time. That was the night Dean summoned for the first time and called on her. Without The Axenic we probably never would’ve met our mom. Dean fears them something awful, which is likely why he’s taking this so hard. In a town full of Chimera, it’s going to be a lot easier to find us. At least we could keep on the move with the humans.”

“… They wouldn’t dare...”

“Gabe, you just said they’d come after Cas,” Sam points out. “If they would come after a young Kitsune of his power level, what’s to keep them from coming after a defenseless little egg! Maybe we should just go to Shangri-La with mom, we’ll be safe there...”

“You’re safe _here_!” Gabriel states firmly. “Just because they try, doesn’t mean they’ll succeed! And look at the talent within our family! Hel, leader of the dead. Fenrir, pack leader of every wolf, Chimera or not. Jormungandr, the serpent that circles the world. Even Charlie and Garth, a fairy blessed with a deadly arsenal and a shifter that can take the form of any pureblood! Not to mention you and Dean, dragons with royal bloodlines. All of Asgard will back us, all of Eden as well. We got this.”

“Dad’s right,” Hel offers. “With Fen’s wolves all over the world, your wraiths, and my abilities we’ll see them coming from miles away. There’s really no need to worry. If Dean is the only one doubting this family, I think it’s just jitters. It’s his first egg, after all. I’m sure he heard some seriously screwed up stories about past episodes, nothing more. He should be fine after a couple days. In the meantime, I suggest you place a curse on pops. Just so he’ll be less likely to spill the beans. Trust me, it’s the only way to keep him from talking.”

Sam sends Gabriel a questioning glance, yet the sheepish answer tells him all he needs to know. Leaving that in Hel’s hands, the younger Winchester heads down to be with his brother. Castiel is already there, but he can’t stay away from Dean for too much longer. When he opens the door, he can hear the two in the back. From the sound of their voices, Castiel seems to be trying to calm him. When Sam walks into the bedroom, Dean is back in the closet. With a shake of his head, the taller male walks that way.

“Back in the closet?” Sam questions.

“Yes. He’s being rather unreasonable,” Cas sighs out. “He’s so afraid someone will break in… I don’t know how to make him feel better.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be grouchy for a few more days. I’ll take care of him, so you won’t have to worry about dealing with his mood swings.”

“As much as I would love to argue, I’m sure you could handle them better than myself.”

Castiel leaves the room, though he hesitates at the doorway. The smoke rising from the open closet door is the only thing that keeps him moving. When he’s out of sight, Sam sighs and turns into his dragon form. He slithers around Dean, holding him close and calming his heartbeat. It isn’t long before the older dragon is asleep. Unlike his brother, Sam doesn’t need to sleep during this time. He’s drawing energy from the wraiths still drifting around the house. Since the children don’t mind them, he’s allowed them to stay. While Dean sleeps, he’ll stay awake and search for any threats.

During the night, Castiel sleeps on the couch. Gabriel is a little more confident in his abilities, taking up camp on the bedroom floor. Sam’s head lays outside the closet, the younger dragon nosing him affectionately. The trickster pets his nose, kissing it afterward. He can see Dean wrapped around Sam’s body, his head lying on his back. Dean shifts, his serpentine body tightening before slackening again. When he sighs in his sleep, a few pink petals erupt from his mouth. Gabriel has to look twice, his eyes growing wide before he stifles a laugh. When Sam picks his head up in question, he speaks.

“Did you see that?”

*See what? * Sam wonders.

“Dean just spit out petals! Is that normal?”

*I guess so. When he’s in a peaceful and deep sleep, it happens sometimes. I guess he’s having a good dream. *

“I suppose that just made it easier when Kisake dubbed him ‘princess’,” he snickers.

*It was one of the reasons. *

Gabriel is just settling down in his sleeping bag, when there’s noise from the front of the apartment. Sam tenses, listening carefully. His eyes smoke over as his sight travels, taking in the intruders. It’s just Hel and her brothers. When he relaxes once more, Gabriel gets up to investigate. Hel is just rousing Castiel, the other half asleep as he drags his pillow off the couch. She leads him back toward the bedroom. There’s no conversation, just her pushing them all into the bedroom. Afterward, she heads to the closet and Sam automatically pulls her in. She’s tucked beside him, beneath his wing, and then he starts collecting the others. The closet is cramped, so Gabriel makes it a little bigger. It can’t be too big, or Dean won’t feel safe anymore. When the children are safely tucked along his and Dean’s bodies, Gabriel goes to sit on his sleeping bag. A tail wraps around his waist and drags him in as well. Unlike the children, he’s situated by Sam’s neck. The younger dragon curls his neck around his trickster, laying his head on Gabriel’s stomach.

“… Okay,” Gabriel murmurs. “This is new… But now your motherly instincts sort of make sense.”

*Go to sleep, Gabe, * Sam purrs. *I’ll keep watch tonight. *

“Goodnight, Sam. I love you.”

*And I love you. *

He licks Gabriel’s cheek, settling back down to close his eyes. Unlike most, Sam doesn’t need to have his eyes open to see. His abilities are linked with his wraiths, who stand vigilant guard over the house… and other areas around Eden. The dragon can periodically check through them. The second Gabriel dozes off, he lets his sight travel across miles… into the nearest city. They’re closer than he anticipated.

When Sam first learned of his strange summoning abilities, he knew exactly how he wanted to use them to his advantage. The Axenic were too dangerous to leave unchecked, so he placed one of his best wraiths on them. Gaenor was an assassin long ago, but she was also Sam’s first summons. She’s been at his side since that first moment they met. With a strong loyalty to the Necro-dragon, she’s made it her mission to protect him from any and all threats. She was the first wraith to come to mind, so he gave her the job of spying. Gaenor was all to eager to help, having been one of the Nightmares given the task of wiping them out. That was back when they were a minor sect. She was called ‘White Ghost’ back then. She allows entrance to her mind when he prods, offering her senses so he can watch and listen as well.

“How are the plans coming?” a dark haired man wonders.

“The dragons are most definitely in Eden,” a petit woman states. “My contact told me that much. Unfortunately, I lost contact with them. At the time of our last conversation, they had confirmed the status of a pureblood kitsune or two. Apparently, Chuck’s own child is of that pure race… the most powerful. By the sound of it, he might be the ruler of such a race.”

“We need him,” the man comments. “I don’t care what it takes, find a way to imprison him.”

“… Uh… that’ll be harder than you think,” a third voice remarks.

They all turn to the newcomer, Gaenor doing the same. Sam growls lightly, trying hard not to wake his brood. Crowley is standing a few steps away. The only thing that makes him swallow the command to kill, is the look on Crowley’s face. It isn’t pleasant, nor is it manipulative… it’s icy. The Demon level may not be the most powerful when it comes to white magic, but he’s a terror when it comes to black magic. His reputation proceeds him, as the Axenic all shiver in fear. Crowley wanders over to them, pulling out a chair and sitting down. He doesn’t pay attention to the weapons at the ready, nor does he give them a second glance. So confidant in his own ability to cast, his bloodline, and his ability to learn… he brushes them off as nothing more than a nuisance.

“Crowely,” the leader hisses.

“You know me… Good. This will go much more quickly than I had anticipated,” he remarks. “What you seek will never come to pass, so stop seeking.”

“We’ve captured harder targets than a kitsune,” the woman scoffs. “I’ve heard all about him. He’s a marshmallow that spoils the children in town and plays pranks all day. He’ll be cake.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.”

“How are you so certain?”

“I know them. I watched him grow up,” he points out. “He’s suspicious of everyone, can judge a person on just a glance, and knows how to kill just as easily as he breathes. He’s merciless. If you’re smart, and I hope you are, you’ll forget your mission to capture him, or those dragons.”

There’s a long moment of silence, which Gaenor takes to move about the rooms. One of the things Sam loves about the assassin, is that no matter who is in the room… they can’t feel an ounce of her presence. No foreboding shadows, or gut wrenching nervousness. No cold spots or paranoia. She can move about them with no hint of her. Now she moves over to Crowley’s side.

“I want them caught. Their bloodline is receding, their power has to be preserved. I can only do so if they’re in my possession.”

“Your idea of preserving power, is trapping it in gems you wear on your person. You’re no Nightmare to be feared, but a thief with powerful jewelry,” Crowley says boldly. “Without your jewels, you would be nothing more than a serpent. A little fitting with the position you hold, wouldn’t you say?”

“You’re stepping a fine line, Crowley,” he growls out.

“I have no fear of you,” he smirks. “I’m stronger than you are. As are the targets you seek. Your current information is now obsolete. I can only imagine you were getting such information from Naomi or Metatron. Both are in custody as of this afternoon. Their confrontation led to some rather… interesting… events. Their meddling only managed to dis-rail your plans. Taking on his family is suicide. I hope you’re ready to meet your end.”

“Gabriel is the strongest of his siblings, but easily overcome with the right pressure point. His family is laughable for Angel levels.”

“… I’m sorry? Angel levels?” Crowley inquires, raising a brow.

“His brothers are all Angel level. His father is never around, so it’ll be easy to draw them into battle. When we’ve taken out his brothers, one at a time, he’ll be alone and easily persuaded to give up.”

“A wonderful plan… if you weren’t completely blind to his situation,” the Demon level laughs outright. “Gabriel’s family doesn’t end with his siblings! He doesn’t even consider himself an Angel level! You’re ignorance is just laughable! Metatron wasn’t able to tell you more than what transpired in Eden, but Gabriel didn’t grow up in Eden! You’re basically flying blind!”

“Then regal me with the truth.”

“I have nothing to gain from this, aside from an eternal loop of pain and torment. As lovely as that picnic sounds, I think I’ll pass. Good day. I do hope you’re as stupid as I think you are, it’ll be very much entertaining to watch your death… if he’s merciful enough to grant it.”

With that, Crowley stands and heads for the door. Sam is grateful, however he’s also worried. Should Dean learn where the Axenic is, he’ll hunt them down… no matter who he hurts along the way. That whole town will be burned to the ground in his rage. He shakes himself from his trance, finding golden eyes watching him. It occurs to him that Gabriel sees everything as well, so he could’ve been aware of this threat long before this. Sam turns his attention to his mate.

*Did you know they were this close? * he asks.

“The Ax… mph!”

Sam’s tail is wrapped around his mouth, stopping him before he says anything. Hazel eyes look back on Dean, but he’s deep in slumber. Assured he hasn’t heard anything, his tail loosens from around Gabriel. The trickster sends him a questioning glance, however nothing is explained. He can only assume the older dragon is awfully sensitive to the word.

“… I’ll assume he’s really unhinged at the word,” he murmurs. “Okay, so… I’ve been keeping tabs on them for a long time now. My siblings didn’t see them as a threat, but I did. I’m not the only one, though. Kisake has them in her sight at all times. They’ve been trying to break into Eden for a long time now, but the idiots could never find the way. I’ve been keeping up illusions for a long time, they think they’ve been getting closer… but they’ve only been getting further away.”

*They’ll find the path, * Sam sighs out. *It’s only a matter of time… and we don’t have any. Perhaps moving back home would be the best idea. *

“No, it won’t. But… If you really want to get out of here, we can go back to Asgard. No one but blood and family can go there, only those closest to the Asgardians. We’ll be safe there, I swear it to you. Just… don’t leave me.”

*I would never leave you, Gabe, * Sam says, tone hurt. *You and the children would come with us. You belong with us, that’ll never change. I’m sure mother would love to have a brood around again. *

“Your mother terrifies me in ways I’ve terrorized others,” he admits. “I think us being near one another would only instigate a war between us. Mainly… me causing her far too much havok, and her attempting to kill me. It sounds like a fantastic time to me! But I think you and Dean would think otherwise.”

*… You’re probably right. Maybe Asgard would be a better choice. *

“We’ll take it up with the kids tomorrow, okay? Right now, we should get some sleep.”

*What is it that they don’t know about you? What would make Crowley so confident in your victory? *

“I’m not an Angel level at all,” he snickers. “I only pretend to be. I’m actually a God level… and I’m more powerful than my father.”

Sam’s jaw drops, eyes large with disbelief. Of all the deceptions this trickster could perform… this one is the master of all. Gabriel doesn’t seem perturbed one bit, just grinning through it. He snuggles into Sam’s cool body, sighing before he falls asleep. At least, the dragon _thinks_ he’s asleep. He just doesn’t know his mate anymore. Grumbling to himself, Sam lays his head back down and closes his eyes. Dean shifts along him, curling one hand around Hel’s waist. After dragging her closer, cuddling her as though she were his favorite doll, he falls still. Deep down, Sam knows he should call Kisake. She’s the queen of all dragons, their mother, if anyone can protect them she can. On the other hand… Gabriel is his mate now. He should give him a chance to prove himself. As if he needs another chance. Sometimes, Sam questions the logic of a dragon. Gabriel loves him, has proven himself time and time again, and has even given his children the chance to prove themselves… yet he still questions him. He’s glad he doesn’t have to sleep, he’d just have nightmares all night.

Hel is the first to wake in the morning, yawning and stretching deep. She notes the light layer of sweat on her body. With a disgusted face, she shoves Dean off her. His body heat flares higher at the assault. When he snaps his jaws, she dodges and punches him in his kisser. It’s enough to wake him fully, the dragon whining in pain. At his confused and sleepy eyes, Hel suddenly feels bad about the hit. She hugs his long neck, apologizing as she pets his nose. Fenrir stirs, cursing at her for waking him. He gets a foot to the face, though there’s no apologies for that one.

“Can’t you guys wake up at a normal hour?” Gabriel whines. “I’m sleeping over here!”

“This _is_ a normal hour, pops,” Fenrir mutters, rubbing his face. “Not everyone likes to sleep until noon.”

“I do my best work when the sun goes down,” he argues.

Sam is reluctant to allow them leave, his tail twitching with the desire to pull them back in. It takes a lot to remind himself they’re not his hatchlings, they’re Gabriel’s children. Hatchlings are used to nesting, they’re built for long days and longer weeks with their mother. These children are just Chimera, they’re not used to the life Sam and Dean grew up living. Gabriel seems to notice his inner struggle.

“Jormungandr won’t mind lounging here if I get him some books,” he offers.

*No, I can’t do that to them, * Sam sighs. *They have lives to live outside here, I can’t force them to put that on hold while Dean and I nest. *

The third child struggles from Sam’s coils, stumbling just outside the doorway. Sam is quick to catch him, righting him gently. His tail nudges Jormungandr, helping him on his way. Gabriel and Castiel are all that’s left with them. One glance at the kistune and Sam isn’t worried, he doesn’t look anywhere close to waking up. The trickster sighs and makes himself comfortable, using the curve of Sam’s body as a lounge chair. With his hands tucked behind his head and his legs crossed at the knee, he takes lazy to a new level. It isn’t long before the bedroom door opens again, Jormungandr pushing his way back into the closet with a heaping pile of books. He waits for Dean to curl around him, putting in his music and grabbing the first book. He nods his head to the music, immersing himself in his stories.

Unfortunately, Gabriel isn’t the lounging type. He begins to get antsy after a couple hours, the sounds of the day outside calling to his mischievous side. Sam shows him mercy, helping him out of the closet. Without much pushing, he disappears. Castiel is finally rousing, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He’s closest to Dean, soaking in the warmth he gives off happily. He’s surprised to be in the nest, as the last thing he remembers is the couch, but kisses Dean on the nose anyway. The kistune sends his brother an odd look, trying to recall what led to this point. The expression isn’t lost on Jormungandr, the serpent pulling out his ear buds a moment.

“Hel forced us all in here,” he explains. “She knew Sam is going through a nesting phase, thought he would be more comfortable with all his ‘children’ here.”

“But… we’re not his blood. I thought dragons only did that with their blood?”

“Nope. We’re his kids, whether we like it or not. I like it, this is a nice way to read,” he comments. “It isn’t every day you get to curl up with a dragon or two. And they’re exuding both air conditioning and heat! You just have to locate the perfect spot between them to get the ideal temperature.”

*I’m hungry, * Dean complains.

*Stay put, I’ll be right back, * Sam states.

*I’ll go. *

Dean slithers out of the closet, trying to change back into his human form. When it doesn’t work, he sends a worried glance to his brother. This isn’t supposed to happen until they’re ready to shape their eggs. Sam can feel everything moving along normally, yet can’t understand why they’re trapped in their current forms. A knock on the doors upstairs has them moving warily. Castiel is the first to hurry up the stairs, tense and ready to engage an enemy. He takes the steps two at a time, white flames dancing along his skin when he opens the door. Enraged blue eyes, filled with cold fire, are doused at the sight of Kisake. She nods in greeting, waiting politely to be invited in. Cas just steps to the side, too dumbfounded to do much else. She follows him down to his apartment. When they reach the bedroom, her hatchlings snuggle up to her.

“I felt a difference in the air,” she informs. “Color me surprised to learn it’s two eggs. I’m so excited, but… why didn’t you call?”

*I was disputing it in my mind, *Sam reveals. *Gabriel wants to protect us and I… I want to trust him to. *

“I understand, sweetheart, but some things a mate just can’t do. No one knows how to care for a dragon with egg except an older dragon. You and Dean should’ve called me right away. I’m glad I got here in time, you’re obvious trapped in that form. That hints to a complication. Sit down and I’ll see what I can learn.”

Sam can feel Dean’s nervousness, the older dragon wrapping his wing over his brother’s back. They take a seat and Kisake sits before them. As she peers at them, it feels as though her eyes have passed their scales and skin, looking straight into their very cores. Sam can feel flood of relief at her appearance, glad he doesn’t have to choose between his mate and his mother any more.


	41. The Quest for Nourishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stressed about past threats, Dean finds himself in the company of Kisake. Worried for her Hime, she decided to visit in hopes of saving his egg. Threatened by her sudden appearance, Gabriel wonders if Sam doesn't believe he can keep the two safe. Once that is out of the way, and the real threat becomes apparent, he teams up with the dragon queen to end the Axenic for good. But first, Castiel needs his help in a very important mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! Man, I've been so busy with my book, I'm so glad I got a chance to write some fics. I miss them so. Anyway, I happen to have a four day weekend coming up. My dog has to get surgery on Friday. Hopefully, I'll manage to write a few more chapters in between cosplay work. Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

Kisake takes a long while, her eyes searching out anything that may harm her children… or their eggs. Sam seems a little more stable than Dean, his body in an eternal cycle of death. It amazes her that he’s even capable of carrying an egg. Dean, however, is falling apart. She can sense doubt, rage, fear, and sadness. They all outweigh his happiness, which is a good reason for him to lose his egg. Kisake breathes deep, letting out a calming breath. It seems to calm the storm within him a tiny bit. She lifts a hand and sets it beneath Dean’s jaw, drawing him closer. With a kiss to his nose, she begins an attempt to calm him.

“Dean, my little hime,” she says in a purr. “You need to calm your mind. Your emotions are dangerous to you and your egg. It’s your choice to carry this egg. You need to strengthen your resolve, no matter what you decide to do. Right now, your little one is hanging in limbo. Your ill emotions are heavier than your happiness, they’ll destroy your egg. Do you want this responsibility, Hime?”

*I… I don’t know, * he whimpers. *They’re out there, waiting. What if I can’t protect it? What if they take it away? *

“You’re trying to deal with this on your own,” Kisake realizes. “You’re wrong to. This little one won’t have only you to rely on. It has a father, an uncle, and grandparents. You are not alone, Hime. We are all here to care for you, to help hold you up. Let us help you.”

*… They’re close, I know they are, * Dean murmurs, paranoia soaking his words. *I can feel them… They’re waiting to take my egg away. *

“And I will stop them, as I did when they tried to capture you both. You are my children, nothing will take you from me… nothing will make you unhappy. Trust in me… in your mate… to assure your little one grows to be strong and smart. Just like you and your brother.”

It takes a while, Dean’s eyes wet with unshed tears. His mind keeps going over the pros and cons, keeps drawing up scenarios that could happen. It’s too much for him. Although he hasn’t always been a thinker, that habit seems to pop up at the worst times. Sam can see it just like Castiel can, the Angel level trying hard not to intervene. He knows what they fear, he’s heard of them a few times. It was always during whispered conversations. He’d give everything he is to end them.

“Dean… Don’t think so hard. It’s simple… do you want this egg?” she says firmly.

*… Yes, * he says quietly.

“Then you’ll have it. Stop making up a thousand things that can go wrong, deal with it as it comes. Do you think I imagined every possible way you two would destroy my life when I took you in? If I had done that, I would’ve left you to the Axenic.”

He glowers at her, pouting in his own way. She can see him evening out though, his body ending the war in his mind. There’s more happiness, making the diverted energy shine all the brighter. Having avoided a possible catastrophe, she pats his nose and looks to Castiel. He seems lost in thought, anxious about his mate. Standing on the sidelines doesn’t suit him, so she knows he’ll take action soon. That’s what worries her. Kitsune are ruled by their emotions. Should he feel the Axenic are too much of a threat, he’ll go to them with bloodshed on his mind. She’ll have to have a talk with Gabriel soon. It just might take the both of them to contain him.

Dean and Sam change into their human forms, stretching as they head to the door. Both their stomachs rumble, so the two raid the kitchen. As they eat, Gabriel returns. The grin on his face is large and self satisfied, causing Sam to pause with his sandwich halfway to his mouth. Before he can ask, the trickster sees Kisake. His smile is gone, replaced by a hurt expression.

“Ah, my favorite trickster,” Kisake smiles. “I hope you don’t mind my visiting. I wasn’t sure how to go about it, I’ve never had to do it before. Is it customary to send word first?”

“Uh… no, not really,” he answers, searching for a lie. “Did Sam and Dean call you?”

“No, they don’t have to call me,” she chuckles. “I know when something isn’t right with my children. I did manage to catch Dean before he miscarried, though. I’ll teach you and your little kitsune how to deal with that as well. It’s been a long time since I had to teach a Chimera about a dragon, but I’ll do my best to ensure you can care for them properly.”

“I know how to keep Sam safe,” he frowns.

“I know, but I’m not talking about that sort of care,” she assures. “A dragon hasn’t carried an egg in this realm for eons. Their emotions can nullify their egg, which is what Dean nearly did. There are signs you can see, but they’re very slight. If you aren’t looking for them, you can miss them. How about we go upstairs and have a chat?”

“… Do you want Cassy with us?” he wonders.

“No, he can stay with Dean for now,” she says, turning to Castiel. “I need you to try calming him down more. Assure him you’ll be here, that he isn’t alone in this. As his mate, your words mean far more to him than anything.”

“I’ll do my best,” Cas states.

With that, Kisake leads Gabriel out of the room. She takes charge so easily, something Gabriel isn’t sure he likes. As a trickster, his life’s blood is chaos. There’s no room for order in his world, yet she forces it. When they get to the kitchen, however, he can see the cracks in her armor. She sits on a stool at the breakfast bar, clasping her fingers together before her lips. Gabriel gets her some hot tea as he waits. When she takes the first sip, she sighs and turns hardened eyes to him.

“I’m worried about your youngest,” she informs.

“Cassy? Why?”

“You know the Axenic are close, do you not?”

“Of course, I keep tabs on them.”

“He’s devoted to Dean, which I love about him. That devotion, however, will lead him down a very bloody path. You know it all too well, I’m sure,” she says.

“… Yeah… I know it,” the trickster whispers, saddened. “What do you want me to do?”

“Keep his mind busy,” she offers. “Anything to distract him from the threat. I suggest we also come up with a plan to rid the earth of that threat. They’re growing stronger, gaining followers. They’re too dangerous now, especially with all these resurfacing bloodlines.”

“You’re right, they need to be stopped. Unfortunately, I haven’t figured out a way to do that without breaking the old laws. If you can come up with something, I’m all for it.”

She frowns, taking another sip as her mind works. They fortified their lines, only letting in Chimera they know personally. That leaves them little opportunity to place a spy. Even all of Gabriel’s tricks won’t go unnoticed for the length of time they need. The only way in… is if they’re captured. They’ve long given up on her, though… especially after the bloody décor she made of their last twenty men. They’ll be looking to obtain Gabriel, yet the only creature she knows they’ll take in without a thought… is her little ones. They’re still young, haven’t reached their full potential yet. She can’t do that to them, though, not now. Those eggs are precious, they can’t jeopardize their creation.

“We need someone captured, someone that won’t fall to their traps and sigils,” she muses.

“They won’t go for something immune to their sigils,” Gabriel murmurs. “But… maybe they will.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… what if they _think_ they’re getting a dragon, but they’re really getting a mutt?”

“… I don’t follow.”

He sits across from her, leaning in close to explain. As his mind draws out the plan, Kisake smiles in a mischievous manner. Gabriel is more of a trickster than she anticipated. With this new plan in it’s infancy, they can relax just a little. Castiel won’t have to worry about avenging Dean, nor will Dean have to worry about a new threat. Once this is over with, Axenic will be gone for good. Their little family will be able to breath easy.

Downstairs, Dean is just finishing his fourth sandwich. He sighs in content, leaning back in his chair. Between the two of them, they ate a loaf of bread and a bag of chips. Castiel can only stare in shock. Dean ate before this, but never this much. As though reading his mind, Sam and Dean both look to him. Their expressions are confused.

“… You two… ate a lot more than you used to,” he says offhandedly.

“It takes a lot of energy to create an egg,” Sam explains. “Food builds up our energy, but all the richer foods from mom’s place aren’t found here.”

“Where are they found?” Castiel wonders. “Can I get them for you?”

“No, you can’t get them, but thank you,” Sam smiles. “The richest food we can eat is Ambrosia, but the Greeks stopped making it. I don’t think they leaked the recipe.”

“… Okay,” Castiel states. “Is there something else I can get the two of you?”

“Just attention,” Dean grins. “And sleep… lots and lots of sleep.”

“You just woke up,” he frowns.

“We’re storing energy to create our eggs out here,” Sam explains. “We’ll eat and sleep for the week, and then use the stored energy at the end of it. Once our eggs are in our hands, we’ll take our dragon forms and nest with them until they hatch.”

Castiel is attentive during the explanation, which gives Dean high hopes. When they’re finished, the two head back to the bedroom. Cas doesn’t like seeing them cooped up like that, yet doesn’t know how to change it. They need a small space to nest, one away from the entrance to their apartment, so it’s the most logical place to be. Still… he feels they’re being separated from the family. When the door shuts, he heads to the exit. His job is to make this as easy on Dean as possible, so he’s going to do everything in his power to help. When he reaches the kitchen upstairs, he can’t help but notice how close Kisake and his father are.

“I don’t think Sam would like seeing you kiss his mom,” he states.

“I’m not kissing his mom,” Gabriel frowns. “I’m deviously plotting vengeance with his mom. Totally different. Now run along before I tell your grandfather you’re sick again.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Did you forget who you’re talking to?” the trickster frowns. “I’ve already done it like ten times in the past year, you should expect it by now.”

When Castiel is sick, Chuck tends to baby him… and refuse to let him out of his sight. It’s only when he’s sick, though. Gabriel thinks it’s a sort of guilt, having left him to Gabriel. By the time Castiel was born, he was beginning to realize just how much he missed of his children’s lives. He couldn’t bare to take him away from the father he imprinted, though. Instead, he tries to care for him from a distance.

“I want to visit Hermes,” Castiel sighs. “Can you please open the way for me?”

“That’s an odd request. You don’t normally deal with those gods, what’s going on?”

“I want to see if he knows how to make Ambrosia,” he offers. “Sam and Dean need rich foods.”

“Ambrosia is, without a doubt, the richest food they can have,” Kisake smirks. “Smart of you to ask. The hatchlings will grow strong within their shells with that. I would’ve brought some, but I haven’t had the need for it in so long. I just stopped stocking it.”

“You’ll want to talk to Dyonisus then,” Gabriel points out. “He’s the one that makes it. I’ll send you his way.”

“I don’t know him.”

“I’ll just go with you, okay?” Gabriel assures. “We’re done plotting… for now. Kisake, can you hold down the fort?”

“Of course. Have fun.”

Gabriel leads Castiel out of the house, glancing back to make sure he’s following. Although Castiel knows Hermes, it’s only because the trickster was best friends with him growing up. He didn’t make a habit of taking his children around his group of associates, they probably would’ve been scarred for life. The associates, not his children. His kids are monsters. When they reach the arena, Gabriel hums to himself and touches the portal there. A blue light fills it, opening the way for the two. Castiel hesitates, yet Gabriel doesn’t. He reaches back for his younger child’s hand and pulls him through.

It doesn’t take long for the world to change around them, leaving them in an ancient looking place. There are meadows everywhere, stone buildings and temples. It’s like walking back in time in Greece. Gabriel starts walking, keeping his hand on Castiel’s. He loves his children, but very few here would. As they travel down the stone walkway, they see a couple of people heading their way. Gabriel groans in irritation. He can’t get away fast enough, the two looking up to see him. Large smiles break out on their faces, though Castiel can tell they’re not because they’re happy. He sighs and gets ready to act as damage control.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Loki,” a blonde woman says. “Been a long time since you darkened our doorways. And this time you brought a friend. What brings you here?”

“Business,” he replies.

“Not even gonna share?” the man wonders. “I’m hurt, Loki. I thought we were closer than that. And who’s this with you? Haven’t seen him before.”

“He’s my son,” he frowns. “I’d love to stay and chat, but we’re in a hurry. We can’t stay long.”

“Pity. I would’ve loved a quick romp.”

Castiel gags at the comment, glaring at his father. Gabriel doesn’t seem happy at all, his eyes glowing in his anger. With his full power unbound, there’s no telling how it’ll react now. The Angel level squeezes his hand, reminding him of his presence. It seems to calm him enough, the light in his eyes dimming to normal. The man sees this, his smile turning mean. He gives the woman a light elbow to the arm, both chuckling deviously. Castiel doesn’t like where this is going.

“Aphrodite, it would seem Loki’s rather attached to his child,” he says. “One would think he were his lover.”

“Mm, I think I can see the cloud around them. Such a shame, I would’ve loved to play with that one.”

“Stop… pressing... my buttons,” Gabriel growls.

“Do you think the little one knows better, Ares?” Aphrodite wonders. “He was probably groomed from birth.”

“I wonder how the mother will take it?”

Something within Gabriel snaps, his hands gripping his head tight. Light pours from his sockets and mouth, which opens in a soundless scream. The power radiates from him like a blast, rattling the houses and walkway. No longer is he the mischievous trickster, the light radiating from his body. Castiel backs away, yet doesn’t get far. That light arches around him, splitting into four thrashing whips. The light lays upon Gabriel’s skin, his desert fox ears flicking as he bares sharp fangs teeth. The tails of light flail about in agitation. Castiel doesn’t move, standing within the cage of tails. Aphrodite and Ares let their jaws drop at the intimidating sight.

“You should’ve just let us pass,” Castiel huffs. “I don’t have time to keep him from rioting, I have a mate to get back to!”

“What is he?” Aphrodite wonders.

“A kitsune, a nine-tailed fox,” the younger fox sighs. “They’re ruled by their emotions. You made my father angry, which means he now wants to lay waste to all you know and love. It’s not the highest point of anger we can reach, but it’s a rather vengeful one.”

“Stop him!” she cries out.

Ares unsheathes his sword, his stance all aggression. All Castiel can do is sit down. This is going to take a while. The god of war charges his target, yet one sweep of Gabriel’s tail knocks him to the ground. He growls out, his tails fanning out behind him, and fire starts to rain down on the Grecian world. The younger Angel level gasps, changing his own form. He’s much smaller than Gabriel is, still a baby compared to him. So even with his father in his human form, Castiel barely reaches his knees. His tails shake, trying to make a barrier to protect this world. He can feel the stress on his body, trying to fight his father’s power. He’s so much more powerful than Castiel is. The sad part is, the youth knows he’s still holding back nearly all of his power. Ares rushes in again, landing a deep cut to Gabriel’s arm. The blood that pours out is pure fire, cauterizing and healing the injury in seconds. The fires start to leak through Castiel’s barrier, the young kitsune slowly dropping to lay on the ground.

*Daddy, stop, * he beg, his voice a child just like the dragons’. *I don’t feel well. *

*What’s wrong, kit? * Gabriel rumbles out.

He can see the strain on his child, his anger dying down a little. The fires overhead stop, letting Castiel breath a sigh of relief. He drops his barrier, ears drooping a bit. Uncertain who to deal with first, the trickster stays where he is a moment. Finally deciding his child is more important, Gabriel keeps himself between Castiel and the couple. Carefully, he lifts him up and tucks him in his arms.

“Get out of my way,” he hisses out.

“I never knew you were such a monster,” Ares remarks, stepping aside. “I always knew the world would be cursed with your offspring.”

“Speaking of curses,” Gabriel comments in passing. “I’ll be sure to send the two of you one.”

He wanders off, Castiel held close to his chest. This isn’t the first time he’s lost his temper, but it’s the first time his temper has harmed one of his children. As much as he doesn’t want to admit Lucifer is right, Gabriel is beginning to think sealing his power is a good idea. He looks down on Castiel, the little kit whimpering as he recuperates. Had he been any other kitsune, he would’ve been crushed beneath the weight of Gabriel’s own power. He strokes the soft fur on Castiel’s head, whispering assurances to calm his youngest. A few minutes later, he’s feeling well enough to open his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Cassy,” Gabriel sighs. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

*You didn’t hurt me, * he states. *They did. You told them to leave us alone, but they didn’t listen. *

“It was my power that harmed you.”

*Because of them. I would’ve let you hurt them, but the fires were all over, * the young Angel level remarks. *They deserved to burn for provoking you. *

“… You need to spend less time with Hel and Fenrir,” Gabriel mutters. “They’re killing your innocent love of life too soon. I was hoping you’d have a couple more hundred years of that, I’m not ready for you to go dark.”

The little fox licks his chin in answer. He loves his siblings, but they really are horrible examples. As they turn the corner, Gabriel picks up a few more people he’d rather not deal with. Cupid and Athena are heading their way with Hades. Castiel hears a quiet curse from his father, large blue eyes glancing up at him. Once more, they’re stopped before he can sneak off. These gods aren’t like the last two, they don’t try to provoke Loki. They are rather irritated with his presence, though.

Athena is the first to block his way, followed by Cupid. Hades is behind them, a haughty grin on his lips as he eyes the white fox. Gabriel frowns, showing his displeasure without words. They don’t rethink the risks. Athena reaches out to touch snowy white fur, gasping when Castiel nips at her hand. He doesn’t know these people, he won’t let them touch him. Besides, they irritate his father. They could be evil people. Gabriel hushes the jumble of panicked thoughts from his youth, stroking his head again to calm him.

“Did you bring it straight from the wild?” she huffs. “You should put it back where you got it, foxes are not ideal pets.”

“I didn’t catch him, he’s my son,” Gabriel bites back. “If you don’t mind, I need to be going.”

“Your son? I knew you were a freak, but I had hoped you drew a line at screwing animals,” Cupid snorts.

*Make them go away! I don’t like them! * Castiel yips.

“It’s not my fault your dad slept with a fucking fox,” Cupid argues. “I’m merely pointing out the obvious.”

*Dad didn’t sleep with an animal, he just slept with a bitch! * Cas barks. *There’s a difference! *

“Cassy, don’t call your mom a bitch,” Gabriel reprimands, though he’s biting back laughter. “She was a lovely fox Chimera, not a… well… okay, she was, but you shouldn’t call her that. She’s still your mom.”

*Sam is my mom, not her! He wants me! *

“… I want to know so much more, but I’m afraid I may lose brain cells,” Athena remarks. “What are you doing here, Loki? I thought Zuess banned you last year after you tried to release a Titan.”

“I _did_ release a Titan,” he corrects. “But I put it back afterward. I only wanted to see why you guys were so scared of them, they’re not that great… just really big. And he _did_ ban me, but he needed a favor a few months ago. I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t capitalize on it.”

She rolls her eyes, letting them fall back onto Castiel. He’s curled up in Gabriel’s arms, the trickster holding him like a baby. One of his tails is curled along his belly, the tip in Castiel’s mouth. The other two are swaying about restlessly. He’s sucked on his tail since the day Gabriel claimed him, yet the trickster never sought to break it. it’s his nerves, he’ll eventually grow out of it. At the extra tails, she can’t help trying to touch him again. This time, he looks to Gabriel. Since he’s not glaring at the woman, he lets her touch his tail.

“How did this happen?” she wonders. “Did it get cut when he was born?”

“No, he’s a kitsune,” Gabriel sighs. “Sometimes, they grow more than one tail. Can I leave now? I really have to get back to my mate soon.”

“You? With a mate?” Hades laughs. “Right. For the king of liars, you’re certainly not very good at it.”

“Loki?”

Everyone turns to the new voice, surprised to see a blonde male with wings on his shoes and helmet. Gabriel sighs in relief, pushing past the three badgering him. He’ll likely get banned again when they leave, because he’s not leaving them unscathed. The newcomer is Hermes, Castiel recognizes him. He reaches over and scratches Cas behind his ear, the fox kit leaning into it happily. Afterward, he regards the trickster.

“Man, am I glad to see you,” Gabriel states. “I thought I was gonna kill someone.”

“Well, we don’t want that,” he chuckles. “Where do you need to go? I’ll take you.”

“I need to see Dionysus,” he remarks. “Quickly! If one more person stops to provoke me, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back my anger.”

“Cool. Right this way.”

The blonde shoos the others away, leading Gabriel on to the orchards. The trickster had a feeling that’s where the other would be. It’s been a long time since he walked these lands, yet they never seem to change. The sunlight is warm on his skin, the air fresh and crisp with a cool wind, and everything is wrapped in a peace that never lasts. Well… it usually ends when he arrives, but that’s beside the point. It’s chaos in waiting and he loves it.

Outside the orchards, he sets Castiel on the ground. Although he’s free to change form, he chooses not to. This place is too new to him. His smaller form will be faster and can hide in smaller areas, so it’s ideal for him to be in. Gabriel knows what he’s thinking, he just pats him on the head. His little one will stay near his side. When they enter, Hermes doesn’t leave them. He’s waiting to catch up with his friend. Castiel moves toward a large bush, sniffing the leaves and pawing at the fruit there. A grape falls from the vine, immediately picked up by a woman. Castiel, who didn’t see her at first, yips and runs to hide behind Gabriel.

“Oh, Loki is back,” she says, voice soft. “Dionysus will be pleased… I think. This way, please.”

She lifts a large basket of grapes, walking down a dirt path hidden in the vines. Many more women are within the bushes, gathering more fruit. They all seem to converge as they pass them. The path ends at a large throne with a larger man seated on it. Gabriel is hoping there’s no hard feelings between them. The vineyard was hit hard when he let loose the Titan. Right now, the health of his unborn child is held in those large hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, is been brought to my attention that I got a little confused. Cass started with three tails, evolved for the fourth, then his power was unlocked with Dean. That was supposed to be momentary. They just know for certain he's going to grow into a nine tails. Afterwards, he returned to having four tails... I accidentally put three, I'm sorry ^^;


	42. Godly Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tries to win over the god of wine, eventually trading favors for the needed nutrition. When he's acquired it, he and Castiel make their way back home. Unfortunately, his temper hasn't been tried enough. He has a run in with the king of Olympus himself. Thanks to Hermes, another outburst is avoided. But Zeus lets slip a secret Gabriel has hidden well. Assured he'll take any and all measures to defeat the new threat, he's left to go home. Upon entering the small apartment, however, they heart Dean and Sam caught in an argument. Dean is ready to run, stilled only by Sam's insistence on staying. Presented with a gift, he's forced to rethink his position. Torn between certain safety and keeping their family together, Sam and Dean begin to feel the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderfully patient readers! Sorry about the lull in activity, but I'm sewing a cosplay... It's taking forever T^T I've never made a corset before, which is pretty much what's taking me so long. I think I'm getting the hang of it though. Hopefully, it'll be done by next Saturday! Con day!!!!!!!!!!!! XD I love cons, they make me feel like a normal person! Anyway, dig in to the update and I'll see you next one! Until next update, Cupcakes X3

The god of wine seems less than pleased to see Gabriel. Sheepish and nervous, the trickster hugs his child close to him as he approaches. All around them, the women stand. They’re eager to see what transpires. Castiel yips, trying to draw attention from his father. It doesn’t work. Unlike Athena, Dionysus has no interest in little fox kits. Gabriel isn’t even going to attempt gaining favor, as this particular god doesn’t waver beneath his silver tongue.

“Uh… hi,” he states. “I need a favor.”

“I bet you do,” the god huffs. “And why should I help?”

“Okay, I suck, I know that. I’m really trying to do better, I swear I am. I have a new mate and… well… there’s just no leeway with him,” the trickster sighs. “He’s going to make me a better person, or kill me in the attempt. Right now, though, I really need some ambrosia. I mean… he and his brother really need it.”

“I’m not helping you.”

He turns away from the trickster, the women ready to force him out. Castiel begins to whimper, and then cry. The wine god peeks over at them, watching as Gabriel rocks his little one. He whispers assurances to him, stroking his head and nuzzling his fur. It’s a side of him not many get to see, so Dionysus is understandably shocked. His women melt at the sight, sending him pointed looks. It takes a short while, and then he’s standing.

“It’s okay, Cassy,” Gabriel says quietly. “I’ll fix this, all right? Don’t be upset, daddy’s handling things. Come on, no more tears. Everything is going to be fine.”

“You? A father? You’re joking, right?” Dionysus nearly pleads.

“No, I have children,” Gabriel frowns. “Cassy is my youngest, a snow fox. I also have a couple sons and a daughter. This one is the most mild. I would never curse this place with a visit from the others… That’s just evil.”

“… This child… is a Chimera?”

“Yes. It was his idea to come here, but I didn’t trust this place to send him alone. I’m truly sorry for the incident with the Titan. I’ll fix your vineyard myself if you would like, but… we really need that ambrosia. Our mates are… not well... and it’s the richest food available. With the way things are playing out in Eden, they’ll need all the strength they can get.”

Dionysus takes a moment to think, and then seats himself again. With a wave of his hand, vines break the earth and wind together to form a chair. He motions for Gabriel to sit, which he does without question. The wine god takes a long, hard look at the trickster. There’s nothing but honesty in golden eyes. It’s obvious to him that Gabriel’s reasons are dire, yet he’s still not sure if he should help. If what the trickster says is true, it means there’s another baby Loki about to curse the world. Then again, this is the first time he’s asked a favor of Dionysus.

“What has you so worried?”

“… The Axenic are after my family,” he replies.

“The Axenic!” the god gasps. “I heard they were dispersed! Where are they now?”

“Outside Eden,” Gabriel offers. “I’ve been misleading them with fake pathways for a couple months now. Unfortunately, my little one won’t wait much longer before hunting them. I can’t risk his safety, not any longer. Please, help me protect my family.”

“… I’ll get you the ambrosia,” Dionysus utters. “You’ll owe me a favor, though. One I’d like to collect immediately, if you don’t mind.”

“Well, the vineyard won’t take long to...”

“No, that’s not the favor I want.”

“… Okay. Name it.”

“Destroy the Axenic.”

Gabriel’s face transforms at the sentence. His lips turn up in a Cheshire grin, brows dipping and eyes lighting up with evil intentions. For a moment, Dionysus thanks the gods this trickster was never unleashed on him. He snaps his fingers, one of the women walks over to hand him something. It’s a gourd with a cork in the top and twine around it for a strap. The wine god holds it out to Gabriel. The trickster lifts Castiel into his arms, standing with the young kit to retrieve the gourd. Cas sniffs at it questioningly.

“That’s a special gourd,” Dionysus remarks. “It has an endless supply of ambrosia in it. I want it back when your mate is finished with it, though. Don’t think I can’t find you should you ‘forget’.”

“No problem,” Gabriel smiles. “I don’t even like this stuff.”

“Don’t forget your favor to me.”

“Not a chance. Thank you, Dionysus, I really appreciate this.”

He nods and waves the trickster away. Hermes is waiting on the sidelines for his friend, eager to get moving. As the god of travelers, it’s hard for him to stay still for too long. As they exit the vineyard, Gabriel sets Cas on the ground again. He watches him carefully, never letting him too far. Hermes, one of the few people that know Gabriel’s parentage, hums to himself. He’s only ever met the little fox once, when he was first set upon Gabriel’s doorstep. The trickster didn’t know what to do at first, showing up at his friend’s house in a panic.

“He’s grown a bit,” the blonde remarks. “Has he started causing trouble yet?”

“Cassy’s a little angel compared to the others,” he chuckles. “But he’s also the one you want to watch. He’s true to his heart and doesn’t candy coat the truth. If you’re nice to him, he’s nice to you. But if you piss him off… he’s a little demon.”

“He’s yours, so that’s to be expected. You said he gained another tail?”

“Yes. Four now,” Gabriel smiles fondly. “The newest one gave him the ability to breath life into illusions.”

“For the love of Zeus,” he breathes out. “This little one is his daddy through and through.”

“No, he’s the best of me,” the trickster grins. “He’s smart like Hel, tough like Fenrir, and strategic like Jormungandr. They taught him just as much as I did.”

Castiel is chasing a butterfly around when he runs into a foot. The little kit falls to the ground, shaking his head before getting on his feet. He rushes back to his father, yet a hand gripping a tail stops him. He panics, yipping loudly as his little paws try to gain traction. Gabriel runs over to him, trying to snatch the kit from his captor. Castiel is lifted over Gabriel’s head. Hermes reaches to pull the trickster back, words caught on his tongue. Zeus is holding the kit over his head, dangling him by a tail as he glares at Gabriel.

“Loki,” he frowns. “I allow you entrance only to find you stealing?”

“Please give me my child back,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Return that gourd to Dionysus.”

“Give me… my child,” Gabriel hisses, light swimming in his eyes.

“Zeus, please, Loki didn’t steal anything. He traded Dionysus the gourd for a favor,” Hermes tries to negotiate. “But that little fox isn’t a fox, it’s a child. If you don’t let him go, Loki will lose it.”

“This? A child? It’s just an animal.”

*Daddy! * Cas cries. *Daddy, help! He’s hurting me! *

That’s all it takes, Gabriel’s canines growing sharper. Light pours from his eyes again, creating the luminescent tails, and he holds his head. His nails are longer now… sharper. Hermes darts between the two, grabbing the little kit from Zeus. Castiel is handed to Gabriel, who holds him in front of his face a moment. When the kit licks his chin, he starts to calm down. Zeus doesn’t seem phased by the change in appearance, instead surprised the little kit stilled it so effectively.

“I always knew you were hiding something,” he remarks. “But this… child… what is it? Why claim it as a child when it’s clearly an animal.”

“He’s a Chimera,” Gabriel offers. “His animal form is a fox. It’s small and fast, so he stays in it when occupying unfamiliar areas. He doesn’t trust this place. This form will protect him better than his human one.”

“I see. That makes more sense. What favor did you trade with Dionysus? It must’ve been a good one to give up his favorite gourd.”

“I’m only borrowing it,” the trickster says. “He wants me to get rid of the Axenic. They’re making another run for power… and they’ve targeted my family.”

“They cannot be trusted and they cannot be allowed to remain,” he agrees. “It makes sense they would target you and your young, your branch of Chuck’s family is powerful beyond measure. You cannot fall to them, Loki, or we’ll all be lost.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a few aces up my sleeve,” he grins. “Besides, Kisake is helping out. They won’t stand a chance. She’s not a Chimera, so she’s not bound by the old laws. One way or another, they’ll fall this time.”

“From what I hear, you’re not bound by the old laws either,” he muses aloud.

“Hermes, I told you not to tell anyone,” the trickster hisses with a glare.

“I didn’t,” he protests.

“I talk to Chuck once in awhile,” Zeus remarks. “We share more than you’d think. He told me you gained a mate not long ago, congratulations. When can we expect another agent of chaos?”

“… Uh… I’m not allowed to talk about it,” he says sheepishly. “I’ll be trapped in a month long cycle of torture and ex-lovers if I do. Courtesy of Hel, my beautiful daughter. She was a student I regret teaching.”

The taller man laughs at that, slapping Gabriel on the back. He’s moved forward a few steps at the force, but since he’s still alive he lets it go. Zeus bids him a ‘goodbye’ and walks off. Hermes and Gabriel start walking once more, Castiel hopping about in front of them. He’s found another butterfly to chase. It’s quiet, all the gods and goddesses mulling about on their own. They’re getting closer to the portal, yet the silence is companionable.

“Your mate… you never told me about them,” the blonde messenger comments.

“Sorry, it’s been so crazy since I met them,” the trickster chuckles. “Sam Winchester… smart, powerful, gorgeous… temperamental. He’s amazing. I met him a while ago, during the exams to enter Eden Academy. He and his brother were chosen. They were older, but it took forever for pops to find them.”

“I heard someone summoned a dragon,” Hermes grins wide. “Is that true?”

“It was Sam’s brother, Dean. And it wasn’t just any dragon, it was Kisake, the queen of dragons. Like I said, they’re crazy powerful. Sam can summon earthbound spirits.”

“No way, no one can do that!”

“Sam can. He and Dean… they’re not like other Chimeras and Hunters. They weren’t taught like the rest. Their summons aren’t just because they need a weapon, but because they want to answer them. Kisake is their mother, and all those spirits Sam can call on… they’re his friends. When they were accepted into Eden, there was a difference of opinion… and I moved my family to Asgard. I wasn’t going to go back, but Sam convinced me to. He and Dean got really sick, almost died I think, and we realized there was a traitor in dad’s ranks. That’s pretty much everything I’m allowed to talk about.”

“You said Hel put a curse on you,” the traveler laughs. “I’m guessing it was necessary.”

“It was mainly to make Dean feel safer. He’s terrified of the Axenic, I can’t even say the name in front of him. I guess they almost caught them when they were very little. It was the first time Dean summoned anything, and he called on the queen of all dragons. Can you believe it? Anyway, he fought hard to protect Sam… but got seriously injured in the process. Had Kisake not shown up, they would both be dead.”

“I hope you make them suffer before you kill them,” Hermes comments quietly. “I don’t normally wish such ill things, but they’re too dangerous to leave alive. They’re like a Hydra, always growing more heads. You need to kill it at the source.”

“And I will, I promise you.”

“Are you really unbound by the old laws?”

Gabriel is quiet for a long while at that, debating whether or not he should let slip his secrets. Hermes knows everything about him, though. He’s never had a loose tongue when it comes to the trickster. The messenger knows very well what would happen should he talk… and his imagination is strong enough to deter him. Besides, he’s the only person Gabriel talked to as a child. They’re tighter than most. They come to a stop at the portal, the trickster lifting Castiel off the grass before turning to Hermes.

“… I follow them out of respect for my Father,” he offers. “Pure-bloods aren’t considered Chimera, Hermes, you know that. Pure-bloods aren’t bound to the same laws as Chimera. But if we start ignoring them simply because we can… that makes us far worse than they could ever be. We’d be no better than the monsters they think we are. Although I’ll try to deal with this without breaking the old laws, should I need to… I _will_ ignore them. I’d do anything to protect my family.”

“And I hope you don’t have to… but I pray you’ll be able to should it arise.”

Gabriel hugs Hermes and tells him ‘goodbye’, stepping through the portal and back to Eden. No one is waiting for them when they arrive. He doesn’t mind, it makes it easier to get to the house undetected. Castiel is set back on the ground, where he takes on his human form once more. His eyes are troubled, Gabriel can see that. It doesn’t take him much to know where it comes from. His conversation with Hermes is bothering his kit. Castiel had been unaware of the new threat. Now he’ll have to keep a closer eye on his youngest.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Castiel wonders quietly.

“You’re too young to be trapped in such disputes,” he answers.

“I deserved to know someone is after my mate.”

“I didn’t want you running off to face them,” Gabriel remarks. “You’re too young to take on a force like them. They’ve gained numbers and power. It’s going to be difficult for me to stop them, you’d never manage it.”

“You know me better than that,” Cas huffs. “I may be ruled by my emotions, but I know better than to give in to them. I could help you figure out a plan.”

“I need you to keep watch over Sam and Dean,” Gabriel argues. “ _Especially_ Dean. He’s particularly sensitive to this threat, I don’t want him chasing them down. That berserker gene might be activated by a simple name. He can’t know they’re close.”

“… I’ll try and keep him from finding out,” Castiel sighs. “Just… keep me in the loop.”

Gabriel ruffles Castiel’s hair affectionately. The house is just ahead of them, so the conversation is ended. When they open the door, they’re greeted by Kisake. She’s still seated at the counter, but only because she can see everything from there. When they enter, her body is stiff and ready to attack. The second she sees who it is, she relaxes. Gabriel doesn’t even say hello, he and Castiel hurry past her. Down the stairs and into the small apartment the two walk. Inside, they can hear Sam and Dean talking. They’re still in the bedroom, probably curled up in the closet. As they get closer, they can make out more of the conversation… and they don’t like it.

“I’m just saying, maybe we’d be safer with mom,” Dean comments.

“Gabriel and Castiel are strong enough to protect us, Dean, we don’t need mom right now.”

“I almost lost my egg, Sam. They never would’ve helped me. What if it happens again?”

“Mom is teaching them how to help us. Stop being so paranoid.”

“You think I don’t know what’s out there?” Dean snaps. “I know they’re close, Sam! And I know you’ve been watching them! I can’t stay here, they’ll find us here! At least they never found us while we were on the move! Why can’t we go back to hunting? Why do we have to stay here?”

“Our mates are here, Dean! We’re safe here!”

“… I can’t stay here.”

Castiel and Gabriel look to one another at the whispered statement. It’s not a wish or necessity, but a truth Dean doesn’t want to know. The Axenic are too close for him. The past war, the sickness, their presence, and the new egg are just too much for him to handle. He wants ‘normal’, he wants familiar… neither are what he knows here. Castiel knows he’s scared, he can feel it like a layer of grime over their bond. The Angel level doesn’t blame him, this is a lot to take in. Taking in a calming breath, he opens the bedroom door. Both men peek from the closet to see who it is.

“Hey, where have you two been?” Sam wonders.

“We just took a trip to visit an old friend. And by ‘friend’ I mean, a person I wronged to the point he wants me dead. But I managed to trade my services for a little present. It was Cassy’s idea. Here you go.”

“… What’s this?” Sam questions, taking the offered gourd.

“That, my beautiful mate, is a special gourd. Property of Dionysus himself. It’s filled with a never-ending supply of ambrosia.”

“What?” Dean gapes. “Seriously?”

“Too serious, Dean-o. I had to pay a pretty good price to get it, too.”

“If you hadn’t destroyed his vineyard in the first place, you wouldn’t have had to,” Castiel points out.

Gabriel sends him a little glare, though it isn’t heated in the least. His youngest has a point. As Sam and Dean take turns sipping on the gourd, Castiel sits on the floor. As dragons, they were capable of curling around his form. Now in the form of humans, it’s just taking up space. Sam gets up, giving him room, and takes up position just outside. His older brother is watching Cas, eyes intensely focused. The Angel level has no idea where this focus is coming from. As soon as it develops, however, it disappears. He’s getting restless, trying to leave the closet. Every time he attempts crawling out, Sam turns him back around. It makes no sense to Cas, as he’s never had this around him before. When he was just a little thing, he remembers Gabriel keeping him close. It never got that bad, though. It almost seems like Sam wants to lock his omega in a tower.

“You can’t stop him forever,” he points out. “Why not let him go outside?”

“How many people are in this town?” Sam wonders.

“Who knows,” Gabriel shrugs. “Over a thousand.”

“Then there are over a thousand reasons to keep him here,” the taller male points out. “Dean has never been, nor will he ever be, an easy companion. He just has to think they’re looking at him oddly and they’ll be laid out. As aggressive as he normally is, with this egg and an impending threat, it’ll be far worse.”

“We can get rid of any threats and we’ll both be watching him.”

Sam shakes his head, lifting a hand to point at his brother. The second Castiel glances that way, he knows why it would be best. Dean is already sleeping, having given up on his escape. His mind is too unfocused to stay on one thing for long. With him sleeping, Sam feels safe enough to get up and stretch. He walks over and kisses Gabriel in thanks, wrapping his arms around him. He can still feel Kisake’s presence upstairs. It serves to make this place feel all the safer. That alone is enough to rethink keeping Dean here. He should at least be able to roam upstairs as well.

Gabriel hugs Sam back, humming in pleasure at the attention. Static crackles along his skin at the contact. Focusing a little more on that static, he finds a large pool of energy coursing Sam’s body. Curiosity draws him closer, the older man prodding it with his own energy. It twists and moves, like a baby being tickled. It’s obvious to Sam what’s going on, a small smile on his lips. One look at Castiel, and he wonders how the ‘baby’ of the family will feel about this. For a moment, he wishes his child to be a dragon. It’s selfish, but it’s also for Castiel’s benefit. He’s already losing the title of family ‘baby’, he doesn’t want the other to lose his species as well. Being a kitsune is special to Castiel, because that’s what his father is. To have another kitsune would likely hurt more than having another sibling.

“I can feel it,” Gabriel smiles. “The energy you’re storing is already acting like a baby.”

“That is the baby,” Sam chuckles. “It just hasn’t developed a form yet. Once we shape the eggs, it’ll be able to create its own form. Gender and status will be given according to the way the egg is handled. At least, that’s what mom told us.”

“How long until the egg will be created?”

“I thought it would take a week, but it might take less time. Maybe a couple days, with the ambrosia and the energy we’ve already managed to gather. I’m… I’m sort of excited. Although… Cas, what do you think of another sibling? What do you want it to be?”

“Why are you asking me?” he wonders.

“I’m just curious. You _are_ the baby in the family. Do you want another sibling?”

“It doesn’t matter to me. I would like a girl, though. A _nice_ one that’s a beta. I don’t want another Hel, she’s evil. And I don’t think she should be allowed to babysit if it’s a boy. Well… maybe she shouldn’t be allowed to babysit at all.”

“Would you like another kitsune?” Sam tries.

Castiel is quiet at that. He never really thought about another kitsune in the family. Although he has no qualms about another sibling, he’s not sure how to feel about that. He had assumed that trait was too rare to produce twice in a family. He and his father, however, are proof they’re not the typical family. Unable to answer the question, he just stays quiet. Sam takes that as a ‘no’, his hopes a little shattered.

“He doesn’t know,” Gabriel comments quickly. “If he doesn’t know the answer, he typically stays quiet. I, for one, want a dragon! Do you have any idea what I could teach it?”

“… I think he shouldn’t babysit either.”

“Hey! I took great care of you!”

“I could also torture a person twenty different ways by the time I was five,” he points out.

“I’m _so_ not leaving you alone with the baby,” Sam glowers.

Gabriel throws his hands up in defeat, sulking on his way to the door. Castiel doesn’t follow, content to stay there with Dean. The other is curling up on the pillows, nuzzling his nose against a soft blanket. Without thinking, the Angel level draws a spare blanket over him. He misses the soft smile Sam gives. The taller male realizes they must’ve heard the conversation before arrival. Sitting down beside Castiel, he sets a hand on his shoulder.

“He didn’t mean it,” Sam assures. “He’s just scared right now. Familiar is safe to him, so he’s searching for it. Dean would never leave you, you know that, right?”

“I know,” he says quietly. “It hurts, but… I know he’s scared. If he wants to go on the road again, I don’t mind it. I’m always just a thought away.”

“No, the road is dangerous. The Axenic could overpower us if we’re alone. At least this place is filled with powerful Nightmares. This is safe. It may not be the safest, but it’s safe.”

“Asgard might be safer,” Cas offers. “But he wants to be with your mother. You should take him there, nothing will reach him there.”

“We can’t retreat there every time something goes wrong,” he sighs. “We’re staying here. He’ll understand when it’s all over. Besides, I want you and Gabriel to be here when we create the eggs… and handle them. It’s important for both parents to handle the eggs before they hatch.”

Dean isn’t going to like it, but they need to stay here. Shangri-la isn’t safe for people that aren’t dragons. It was barely safe for them growing up. Loki’s brood may be a force to be reckoned with, but they can’t talk to the dragons like they can. Without that conversation, it’s hard to determine mood. When he’s more clearheaded, Dean will understand. Right now, this is where they stay. With a soft sigh, Sam heads upstairs to sit with their mom. He trusts Castiel to care for Dean. When he’s at the apartment door, Dean starts to stir. He sits up and yawns, stretching before eying his mate. He drags Cas into the closet with him, curling up against his mate with a content purr.


	43. Author's note

Okay... I really hate techonology.  It seems like my computer just doesn't want you guys to finish this fic.  I just tried to open it... and it says the file does not exist.  I tried to open the folder in my flash drive titled 'Supernatural-fic'... yes, I have a file specifically for each of my fics, and they're separated by fandoms... Don't judge me, I bet you guys all have one T^T.  Anyway, it says it can't be opened.  So... that means I have to figure out this stupid issue AGAIN.  I'm so sorry.  You guys are all saints with the patience I'm given.  In the meantime, I finished my book and I've started a new fic.  If I get the chance, I'll try posting it.  But I really wanted to finish what I already had on here first.  So no promises.  On the bright side, you guys are all caught up!  I posted everything I had written... except maybe two pages, but that's easily remedied.  I'll try to figure out what's wrong with my computer and/or flash drive, and I'll get back with you.  Once again, I'm so sorry.


	44. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are coming to their wits end, the confined living killing their nerves. Even Gabriel can tell they're acting strangely. Thankfully, Charlie and Garth have diverted attention from them. Ready to bring in more recruits, they head to the next town over with Castiel. Little do they know, evil is waiting for them there... and a surprise is waiting back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm back! I missed you all so much! I've been preparing for Colossalcon! I love that con, it's so much fun! I have two new cosplays, my Tardis dress went over well in BG, so I'm hoping it'll be awesome for Colossalcon. Anyway, I finished my next book. It's a horror story called 'Store 1084'. I just need to find myself an editor, in case anyone knows a rather cheap one ^^; Anyway, you guys aren't here to read all that crap, you just want an update ;p Here you go! Enjoy the chapter! Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

Dean is restless. He paces the living room as Sam and Kisake watch. They know his tendencies, so they’re both keeping him in sight at all times. He wants to get outside and run, which is normal for him. Unfortunately, he also likes to get into trouble to alleviate his boredom. It’s only been two days and he’s already pulling at his hair. Sam sighs and leans back into the couch. Kisake knows the tone he’s using, yet says nothing on it. Her youngest has a mate now, she’s been freed from his issues… for the most part, anyway. A hand runs through long hair, the taller male glancing over at his mother. He can tell she’s dying to ask questions, so he remedies her urge.

“I hope these eggs come soon,” he remarks. “I don’t think we can survive much longer.”

“You’ll be fine, Ouji,” she assures. “This is normal for nesting dragons.”

“… If he keeps pacing like that, I’m going to kill him.”

“If we keep watching him so closely, I dare say he’ll do the same to us.”

Dean comes to a stop, looking over at the two, and then starts pacing again. Castiel comes through the front door, carrying bags of produce. He had left earlier to restock the fridge and cabinets. Quick to act on boredom, the older Winchester races over to help. Anything to keep from going stir crazy. Even Gabriel has left, leaving the three dragons alone. He had mentioned something about surveillance before disappearing.

“Where is everyone?” Dean wonders. “Are they going to be stopping by? Did you hear from Charlie and Garth? Does your gramps need any help around the village?”

“Calm down, Dean,” Castiel chuckles. “What’s wrong with you today?”

“I’m so fucking _bored_!” he whines. “I need to get out and do something! I need to go on a hunt!”

“I wouldn’t recommend that,” the Angel level comments. “You need your energy to create your egg, correct?”

“Well… yeah,” Dean frowns.

“And if you go on a hunt, you’ll be expending your energy, right?”

“… Yes.”

“So, how can you create an egg if you’ve used up all of your energy on a hunt?”

“… I hate your logic,” Dean mutters petulantly.

Castiel can only shrug in answer. He knows his mate isn’t the type to sit still, but the faster he gathers his energy, the faster he can get out and run. It makes perfect sense, but Dean is too unfocused to think of these little things. After putting the groceries away, he leaves Dean to his own devices. It’s probably not the best idea, considering he starts moving toward the back door. His hand touches the knob, and he’s surprised by Lily’s head peeking through the door’s surface.

“No, no, Dean,” she scolds. “You’re not allowed outside right now. Go back to your nest.”

“Come on, Lily, just for a little bit,” he whispers. “You can follow me if you want, I just have to get out of here.”

“Not a chance. Sam said you stay, so you stay.”

He growls out his irritation, sorely tempted to push the girl out of his way by force. Sadly, Sam will have his head should he resort to that. Lily is his favorite. Dean steps away from the door, trudging back to the living room in defeat. He glares over at his brother, silently telling him he disapproves of his spy. There isn’t much for Sam to do save smirk. There have been too many days he’s planned escapes, Sam can read Dean before he even starts thinking. When he sits on the floor in the living room, the front door opens again. Charlie and Garth run in. The redhead dives for the floor, hugging Dean tightly as Garth pounces around in his wolf form.

“We missed you so much!” she squeals excitedly.

“What have you two been up to?” Dean wonders.

“Diverting attention from you and Sam to the new recruits,” she grins. “You guys have been acting a bit off and people started noticing, so Gilda and I searched around for some good recruits. Attention was immediately on our picks. We’re going to go out and contact the first of the list tomorrow.”

“That’s great! What are they?”

“Mostly Chimera. Wolf and lion, but also bat. Those seem to be the most common. Garth is going to chase down a few wolves.”

“Actually, I was going to ask if he could help me with something,” Gabriel wonders.

The two look his way, surprised at the sudden request. The trickster is planning something, Dean can read it in his eyes. There’s nothing else to read, though, so his intentions lie uncovered. Garth is a little nervous agreeing to anything concerning the trickster, however he trusts Sam’s judgment. If he’s good enough to be a dragon’s mate, there has to be _something_ good about him. He nods, quick and short, and then saunters over to the man. There’s no conversation there, which irritates Dean. He wants to know what’s going on, too!

“Gabriel, Dean and I need to rest downstairs,” Sam says quietly.

His movements are sluggish and almost labored when standing. Dean can feel his spell of dizziness, frowning slightly. Sam looks ill. Carefully, Dean gets up and moves over to him. He, himself, is feeling a wash of nausea. The older male helps his taller sibling to the apartment downstairs. Golden eyes move to lock onto Kisake, who’s watching them in silence. There doesn’t seem to be any fret within her expression, so he let’s them go. As soon as they’re out of earshot, however, he can’t help but ask.

“What’s wrong with them?”

“What do you mean?”

“Sam isn’t acting right,” he points out. “I know you noticed. What’s wrong with them? Are they sick? He seems sick. Do I have to get him some medicine? Is it okay for the egg?”

“Calm down, Loki,” she laughs. “You sound like you’ve never been a father before.”

“He _always_ sounds like that,” Castiel comments from behind his book.

“Their energy store is almost completely full,” she explains. “The more energy you bottle up inside yourself, the more strain it puts on your body. That’s why it’s recommended a dragon stay in a dragon form. It can handle more energy than a human form. It’ll make them sick, but not much more.”

“And we should be okay with that?”

“It just means the eggs are closer to being created. They’ll feel much better after performing that act.”

“Uh… Charlie, Cassy, why don’t you two go keep them company,” the trickster remarks.

They nod and get to their feet, but Gabriel stops Garth from following. They need to speak with him alone. He assures Charlie he’s fine, nudging her onward, and then sits on the floor. Gabriel opens his mouth to start talking, but he just can’t do it. Talking to Fenrir in this form is much different than talking to Garth. He gives the other a pleading look, which is answered by the shape-shifter taking a human from.

“Thank you,” he sighs.

“What’s going on?” Garth wonders.

“… We need your help, Garth,” Kisake says softly. “You are a very unique creature to be sure. I can honestly say, there have been very few in our history with your abilities.”

“Uh… thanks.”

“There’s a threat on the edge of Eden,” Gabriel informs. “One we need to defeat. They’re looking to cage our family and rip their magic from them.”

“What! Is that even possible?”

“Not when it comes to dragons, honey,” Kisake says quietly. “They’ll want to be doing other things to Sam and Dean. If they get them young enough, they can train them to be pets… or weapons. Sam and Dean are both still young. It’ll be difficult, but with the right incentive… even _they_ can be trained.”

“What can _I_ do?” he questions. “I’m just a shape-shifter.”

“You’re a shape-shifter that can take the form of any purebred Nightmare,” Gabriel points out. “And none of their weaknesses apply to you. That includes the sigils and spells meant to capture. We need you to get caught by the enemy so we can tear them apart from the inside.”

“That’s a great idea and all, but… I’m not the aggressive one,” he frowns. “Charlie is. I just protect her. I wouldn’t know the first thing about manipulation.”

“Manipulation?” Kisake frowns.

“Well, yeah… isn’t that what you do? Weave a web of deception in order to get them at each other’s throats? That’s what Charlie says anyway. She says it’s a fairy trait or something. Now, if I have her whispering in my ear, I might be able to help you out.”

“We’ll pull her in then,” Gabriel decides. “But whatever you do… don’t tell Sam and Dean. Well… maybe Sam, but _definitely_ not Dean!”

“Sam won’t have his hatchling in danger,” Kisake frowns. “Don’t let him know either.”

He nods in understanding, changing back into a wolf and bouncing downstairs to Charlie. He expects to see her sitting in the living room watching a movie. Surprisingly, she’s in the bedroom with Castiel. He wanders over to them, tilting his head in question. A long tail wraps around her waist and pulls her into the closet. Garth, shocked at what he just witnessed, growls and hurries over. The tail exits the closet again, though, wrapping around him. Before he bites the appendage, he notes Charlie is snuggled against Dean. He relaxes as he’s tucked in with her, and then Castiel is added to the bunch. Sam wraps around them all, sighing in content before closing his eyes. Steam rises from his nostrils as icy breath hits warm air. It isn’t long before they’re all asleep.

Gabriel sneaks down a few hours later, just to sit on the bed and watch his family. His heart swells with joy at the sight, Sam’s scales glimmering like starlight from the dark. Once in a while, Dean’s body lights up before fading. A small heartbeat in the darkness. When his trio drags their feet in, he directs them to the closest. They’re too tired to complain, all of them crawling into the small nest. Gabriel is the only one sitting outside it now, content to just watch them sleep. Sam opens one sleepy eye, realizing something isn’t right. He noses around his nest, frowning a moment before noting Gabriel is on the bed.

*You’re not sleeping? * he wonders.

“Not right now,” he answers. “I can’t sleep with a threat so close to home.”

*We’re safe here, * Sam responds. *Come to bed. *

“It’s more for my piece of mind, Sammich. Don’t worry, I don’t need sleep.”

Although he wants to argue the point, Sam gives up early. He’s too tired for this. Settling back into the pillows and blankets, he closes his eyes to go back to sleep. Upstairs, Gabriel can still feel Kisake’s presence. Her power on the air sends static along his limbs. When she begins to move around, he casts out his sight to follow her. She leaves the living room, exiting the front door, and then changes form. A massive dragon wraps herself around the house, support beams groaning to accommodate her weight. He quickly snaps his fingers, strengthening the house’s support system. The dragon queen is a warning to any that come near this place… only death awaits them here.

The next morning, everyone wakes save the dragons. Gabriel ushers them all upstairs for breakfast, noting that Kisake has yet to leave her perch. The kids don’t say anything about it, likely too tired to notice. Charlie is already planning out her day, starting with the new recruit she’s to contact today. With the go-ahead from Gabriel, Garth plans on telling her the plan when they’re outside. As the trickster makes breakfast, Kisake enters through the front door. She’s quiet, merely nodding in greeting. They all eat in silence, a sound from downstairs alerting them to a couple more mouths. Gabriel gets back to the stove. By the time Dean and Sam join them, he’s made up two more plates.

“Thanks,” Sam smiles, kissing him as he takes his plate.

Dean walks right past them, eyes everywhere but on them. As he wanders past Sam, the taller male grips his shirt collar and directs him to an empty stool. When he’s seated, the second plate is set before him. At first, he pays it no attention. Green eyes are unfocused as they look all over. Charlie chuckles and snaps her fingers in front of his face. It gets his attention, the older Winchester forcing himself to focus. He starts to shovel food into his mouth while he’s clearheaded. The thought bothers Castiel. He’s not used to someone forgetting to eat.

“Don’t worry, Castiel,” Kisake smiles, tired and meaningful. “He would’ve eaten… it just would’ve gotten cold first.”

“What’s everyone doing today?” Gabriel wonders.

“We have a potential student to contact!” Charlie grins. “I can’t wait! I’m so excited!”

“I need to make a trip to Helheim,” Hel offers. “Just to make sure everything is running smoothly without me. Afterward, I’ll try to return here and help out.”

“My wolves have been on the prowl for information, so I’m gonna go gather it,” Fenrir murmurs.

“The library got in a new shipment,” Jormungandr grins. “I thought I’d go read.”

“Are you doing anything, dad?” Hel asks.

“Nope! And it’s killing me,” he huffs. “I’ll be playing sentry for my lovely mate and his brother. Cassy, what do you have planned today?”

“Nothing,” he sighs. “I thought maybe I’d take a walk… maybe try and talk to mom.”

Silence reigns over the table, everyone gawking at him as though he’s lost his mind. Castiel has never indicated a desire to contact his mother. His family is all he’s ever needed, all he’s ever wanted, and he’s not inclined to even admit she’s related to him. Gabriel, although hurt, says nothing. If that’s what his youngest wants to do, he’s not going to get in the way. Fenrir, however, is more than happy to question his brother.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?” he wonders. “Why the hell would you want to speak with that harpy?”

“She’s a fox, not a harpy,” Castiel frowns. “And I don’t know. I just… wanted to talk to her. That’s all.”

“If that’s what you want, you go ahead and do it,” Gabriel states. “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

He nods and gets to his feet. When he passes Dean, he kisses him atop the head. Charlie and Garth join him, eager to get working on their task. Outside, they all walk the same direction. They aren’t using the portal this time, as the Chimera they’re looking to meet is in the next town over. Garth is aware a threat is on the border of Eden, yet doesn’t know which town it’s in. Eden is isolated from the world outside it, but only by illusion and shields. People walking through it move between trails without even knowing. There are three towns on the outskirts of Eden.

“Do you want to come with us, Cas?” Charlie wonders.

“No, I better not,” he sighs. “But I’ll walk you to the exit. Father’s trails can be rather difficult to travel. I would highly recommend you two use a portal to come back. Or call me and I’ll meet you.”

“Lead the way,” the redhead grins.

Castiel takes up the lead, quiet and lost in thought. The tension with Dean hasn’t been lost on him. It would seem his mate feels safer beneath the wing of his mother. And rightly so. With he and Sam still being so young, it makes sense they would run to their mother so quickly. Sam, always loyal to a fault, is trying hard to trust in his mate. His brother, however, is too used to running to Kisake. Whereas he might be safe in Eden, a place that’s already almost poisoned the two, he knows for certain he’ll be safe in Shangri-La. To him, there’s no contest. Castiel sighs, mind and emotions in conflict.

“What’s wrong?” Charlie wonders.

“Dean wants to go to Shangri-La,” he informs. “And I’m thinking maybe that’s best. I can protect him just fine, however, with him being so prone to stress… he’ll be calmer there.”

“I never thought you to be the type that takes the easy way out,” she frowns.

“I’m normally not,” he admits. “I’m just worried about our egg.”

“He’ll be fine,” she waves off. “All he needs is a nice and hot bubble bath, maybe a massage after that. He just needs you to spoil him for a day.”

“Perhaps you’re right.”

“Of course I am!”

He smiles at her, stopping at the edge of the forest. Blue orbs search the area, seeing a path no one else can, and then he continues on. It takes less time than they first thought it would. Castiel’s eyes are, surprisingly, on par with his father’s spells. When they reach the edge of the forest, he watches Charlie and Garth walk away. They wave over their shoulder, smiling happily as he wanders back into the safety of the foliage. A strange cold grips him. A feeling of impending doom. Blue eyes search for danger, wide and filled with white fires. A little further away, Garth stops and turns around. His ears are picking up Castiel’s racing heartbeat. Without realizing Charlie is following him, he darts forward with a howl. Just passed the trees, he changes into a dragon and snarls at an unknown foe. The dragon stands over him, keeping him shielded between it’s front legs, and Charlie’s hand hovers around her deck. They can hear the foliage rustling around them, but no one attacks. Instead, the eyes watching them hurry off toward town.

“They’re… not attacking,” Charlie murmurs, almost disappointed. “That blows.”

“They’re looking for a path in the trees,” Castiel realizes. “We almost gave it to them. I suggest we use a portal to return to Eden. I’ll tell my father to seal this path for now.”

“Good idea,” Charlies sighs, watching Garth change back. “I’ll go ahead and meet up with the recruits, I’m only human to them. They won’t bother me. Garth, you stay with Cas and take him home, okay? I’ll text you when I’m ready to go back. I’ll use our special word, so you’ll know it’s me. Don’t let me through unless I use it, okay?”

He nods, though warily. Charlie is formidable on her own, but he still worries for her. Like Dean, she tends to be reckless in a fight. Castiel needs to return home in one piece, though, or the humans in that town will be destroyed in Gabriel’s rage. Reluctant to let her roam unsupervised, Garth takes canine form and sits beside Castiel. His hand pats him on the head.

“I’m sorry, Garth,” he says. “I know you don’t want to be with me. But Charlie is very strong… and stubborn. If she and Dean had nothing but that stubbornness… even God himself couldn’t stop them. And that’s just with the stubbornness. I think she stands a high chance at destroying the Axenic by herself. I just wouldn’t wish her on my worst enemy.”

“… Me either,” Garth mumbles.

Castiel lifts a hand and touches one of the trees. A portal opens between it and next, allowing them access into Eden. When they step through, the portal closes behind them. Never to be used again. Back in Eden, Garth walks Castiel back to the house. It’s covered in an eerie haze, setting the two of them on edge. On the roof, Kisake curls around the house. Smoke curls from her nostrils and mouth, warning intruders to the fires she can use. Immediately, Castiel knows something happened to the brothers inside. He and Garth run up to the front door, bursting through to find the boys gone. Before they overreact, Castiel runs downstairs. Sam and Dean are in the living room with Gabriel.

“Perfect timing, as usual,” Gabriel smiles. “Take a seat, kiddo.”

“What’s going on?” Castiel wonders as he takes a seat on an armchair.

“They’re just about to create their eggs. Sam wanted to hold out until you were all present,” he explains. “I called up the others, so they should be here soon.”

“Charlie is going to miss it,” Garth whines.

“No, Hel is going to get her,” the trickster waves off. “Don’t worry, they’ll all be here.”

As though they heard his words, the door is thrown open. All Gabriel’s kids tumble in, Hel carrying Charlie like a sack of potatoes. She’s less than happy about the abduction. Everyone takes a seat on the floor across from the couch. Sam and Dean are sitting there, trapped in a meditation that looks almost trance-like. There eyes are open, bodies lax, but there’s a sheen of light along their skin. Gabriel reaches over and sets a hand on Sam’s knee, stirring him slightly from his trance.

“Okay, they’re all here. Go ahead and start.”

“Dean will go first,” Sam states softly. “I need to help him. None of you can touch the eggs, so don’t try. You’ll only be harmed… or cursed. I’ve heard of both.”

“No problem, I’ll keep them back,” the trickster promises. “This is so exciting.”

“Okay, Dean, let’s begin,” Sam comments.

Dean turns to Sam, who holds his hands out. His palms face the heavens. Dean holds his hands over Sam’s, the energy they’ve been storing glimmering upon their palms. It reaches in a twisting vine between them, spinning slowly as it changes colors. All of them are mesmerized by the sight. In the center, they can see a small spark. It gets bigger and smaller like a heartbeat. The light breaks apart, solid shards circling the spark. The shards meet and melt together, bit by bit. Finally, a shell has been created. The spark in the center is still visible, beating in a rhythm they all know well. It’s a tiny life within a diamond, just floating between their hands. Finished and exhausted, Dean lifts the egg with a tiny smile. It’s about the size of a melon, in the shape of a rounded off teardrop. The older dragon hugs his new charge, kissing the shell before setting it on the cushions. He keeps it between the back of the couch and himself, just to be sure it won’t fall. Not that it would matter. A dragon’s egg is stronger than any precious gem.

When he’s finished placing his egg, they switch positions. Dean’s hands are on the bottom now. Instead of brilliant light, a dark pitch falls from Sam’s hands. The spark is a dark blue, beating within all that darkness. It’s so cold in the room now, a large difference from the heat Dean gave off. The smog creates the shards, though they’re of pitch, and soon the shell is around it’s spark. Sam sighs in relief, lifting his egg up to hug it. Dean reaches for his once more. they’re both so tired, having used all their energy for this one task.

“How about we help you two into the bedroom,” Gabriel offers. “You guys look like death warmed over.”

“I didn’t think it would take so much out of us,” Sam sighs. “If I would’ve known, I would’ve taken my dragon form. It probably would’ve been easier on us.”

“It’s okay, you guys just need to sleep it off. Come on, Cassy, help me out.”

The youngest of his brood stands, helping Dean to his feet. He wants to hold the egg they’ve made, yet can feel the power still radiating from it. He has no doubt he’ll be treated as a threat, so he keeps his hands around his mate. Dean is leaning on him rather heavily, almost asleep on his feet. The second the Winchesters reach the bedroom, they change into their dragon forms. Carefully, they lift their eggs into their mouths and enter their little nest. The two coil around the eggs, scales hiding them from sight. In no time at all, the two are asleep. Slowly, Gabriel pulls Castiel away and heads in to speak with his children.

They’re all whispering excitedly amongst each other. That spectacle hasn’t been witnessed by outsiders… ever. They’ve just been privy to a very rare moment among dragons. It’s hard not to feel special about it. Gabriel takes his seat once again, watching his brood as they go through the events once more. Sam and Dean are very gracious, allowing them into the most secret moments. Then again, they’ve never been traditional. He thanks the stars once more that he landed such a mate. Sam is caring and filled with heart. The way he treats Loki’s children as his own, it’s something no one else has though to do. Not many want to claim such ill-mannered troublemakers. If he weren’t the trickster he is, he probably would’ve dropped them at birth. As he watches the smiles all around him, he sighs in content and amends his train of thought. He’d never get rid of this bunch, not for all the power in the world.


	45. Apologies

I know you're aol eager for me to finish this story and start another, but I'm going on a little break.  I'm rather disappointed my two finished works aren't edited yet, one of which is two years in the making.  I guess she got bored and forgot to tell me.  And I had a rather nasty breakdown in my depression.  I'm trying to relax with cross stitch and I took up painting.  I'll try to start writing again as soon as possible, but for the moment I think I just lost the interest.  I'm sorry.


	46. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With two eggs on the line now, Gabriel and Kisake aren't taking any chances. They set up a plan to take out the Axenic. When they get a hold of Castiel on accident, however, Sam takes over the mission. Can he outsmart a man with so much power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I've finished the fic! I'm so happy I could cry! I'm still painting and I haven't really been writing, but I really wanted to finish this for you guys. Someone keeps sending me a message about Tweenies, as well. I guess they didn't read this one, it's the only one I put that note on. Anyway, enjoy the ending. I'm sorry if it seems rushed, I just don't have the drive to do much more on it. I think it's longer than 'Maid for Crime', which is probably my longest fic since I started... I think. Until next update, Cupcakes! X3

As they walk back toward the living area, the group quiets. They want to know more on the dragons’ condition. Prolonging their curiosity, Gabriel waits until he’s seated once more. All of them are sitting on the floor, scooting closer like eager children. It warms his heart to see them like this. So young and innocent. Not for the first time, he wishes that phase lasted longer. The only thing that keeps him in high spirits, is the fact he’ll soon have another little one to corrupt. Hel sends him an impatient glare, reminding him they’re waiting.

“They’re asleep,” he informs. “We need to talk about what we do next. I know they’re rather dangerous, but we need a plan. Our first goal, is to keep them from hurting others. That means we need a way to keep the villagers away from them. Any suggestions?”

“We could turn the house into a tower,” Fenrir smirks. “They can be your little princesses, locked away from the world.”

“That would be _awesome_!” Gabriel grins. “If they couldn’t fly… That sort of defeats the purpose.”

“You can’t lock them up!” Hel glowers. “I’m sure they won’t be leaving the house anyway, so we should be more worried about others getting in.”

“No one wants in this damn madhouse,” Fenrir scoffs. “The last visitors we got that weren’t family were committed!”

“… What did you do?” Charlie frowns.

“ _We_ didn’t do anything,” he huffs. “ _That_ was all pops.”

“They deserved it!” he defends. “Hel was _way_ too young to be dating!”

“… It was two years ago,” she points out.

“… Well… you should’ve brought home someone I approved of.”

She rolls her eyes and sends Charlie a warning look. Even though the redhead isn’t blood, she’s part of Loki’s brood now. She’ll have to get used to their father’s quirks. With a timid smile, she tries to brush off the look. Losing track of their original topic, Castiel sighs and tries to draw them back to it.

“Focus, guys,” he states. “We had a purpose for this conversation. Keeping the dragons from harming others, remember?”

“Oh… right,” Gabriel blushes. “Any suggestions we can actually use?”

“Why don’t we just leave Eden?” Charlie wonders. “I mean, we could stay in Asgard, or in Shangri-la, or even Helheim. Souls have no use for riches, right?”

“No, they don’t,” Hel offers. “But Helheim is the resting place for those that didn’t die in battle. Many of those would include theives. It’s difficult to change your spots, even in death. I would assume the worst.”

“They won’t leave the house now,” a new voice comments from the doorway.

They all turn to see Kisake. Her image is sharper, more dangerous. They know, just by looking, that she’s on high alert. No one is coming near this house without her okay. The kids deem the controversy settled and begin to stand. When she doesn’t move from the doorway, the group hesitates. Gabriel steps toward her, keeping himself between her and his kids on instinct.

“Something wrong?” he asks.

“Time is running short,” she states. “Should the enemy trespass on their family, Sam and Dean will show no mercy. The Anexic will be completely destroyed… along with the town they’re hiding in.”

“… Okay, well… Time to throw Garth to the wolves!”

“Dad!” his kids shout.

“It’s okay,” Garth assures. “I already spoke to him about it. Charlie and I have this, okay?”

Uncertainty is heavy within the air. Just as they’re about to disagree, they catch a puff of smoke leaving the bedroom. It roles along the floor like a carpet, the doorway lighting up with flickers of white and black. The dragons are stirring at the conversation. Their lips are quickly sealed, not wanting to provoke them any further. When the smoke retreats, they do the same. All of them slink outside. Once there, they brave the conversation once more.

“What are you guys going to do?” Hel wonders.

“No clue,” Charlie grins. “But I’m sure we’ll get it done. We’re more of a ‘live in the moment’ team.”

“Do you at least know where to find them?”

“Not really…”

“I do,” Gabriel sighs. “I’ll take you there.”

“Absolutely not, they’re hunting for you,” Kisake hisses. “You need to send someone they won’t catch. Someone they’re not looking for.”

“I can go,” Castiel offers. “I’ve gotten by even my siblings in my fox form. It looks like a normal one, so it won’t cause suspicion.”

Gabriel opens his mouth to forbid it, yet he’s silenced by Kisake. Castiel may still be young, but he’s trying his best to protect his mate. They need to give him something to do, or he’ll risk losing Dean’s attention. Should the other find him unable to protect, Dean will walk away. Realizing this, the trickster curses her under his breath. At the change in disposition, they wait for him to give Castiel the location. Once it’s done, the blue-eyed male starts walking. Charlie and Garth are quick to follow.

The town they’re walking to is the same Charlie went to before. he’s a little surprised at that, wondering if the Axenic felt her power. Had they, it’s highly probably they put her on their radar. At the edge of the forest, he takes his fox form. Tiny and showing only one tail, he hops into the foliage. Garth is quick to grab him up, careful to keep his fingers from getting bit. He pulls out a little blue collar with a bell.

“What the hell?” Charlie wonders.

“If someone picks him up, they’ll assume he’s a pet,” Garth provides, putting it on Castiel. “It’ll be more believable than a snow fox in the forest.”

“… You better hope Gabriel doesn’t see that,” she sighs.

“It’s Velcro, so it’ll fall off when he grows.”

Shrugging her shoulders, she waits. The second he sets Castiel down again, the little fox nips his fingers. Nose and tail in the air, he marches into the trees. Tiny little paws aren’t as fast as his human stride, so he’s forced to run. Near the end of their trail, Charlie begins to sense someone near. She stops the two with a hissed whisper.

“They’re nearby, I can feel them,” she says quietly.

Garth takes a dragon form, setting Castiel upon his back. The little fox is shielded by his wings. Beside him, Charlie seems contemplative. She never told anyone the properties of Gilda’s card, however she’s about to use them. As the card lights up, she turns to glowing dust on the wind. Garth keeps from roaring in anger, realizing her form just shrunk. Having sprouted new wings, Charlie flies up to his ear and hides near it. This is perfect! Now she can literally whisper in his ear. The trio doesn’t have to wait long for the next move. A blast of fire is thrown at them, Garth taking the hit valiantly. The fire does nothing to his scales. He roars in agitation, eyes trying to pinpoint his adversary. Two Chimera step from the foliage. They seem so sure of themselves.

“Dragon, we’ll be taking you to our leader now,” the woman states. “Come quietly and we won’t have to harm you.”

He levels them with a clearly skeptical look. She answers with a collar, one with etched symbols. It’s for capturing dragons. When faced with a trap to his current form, Garth can counter it by thinking of another. In essence, ‘mind over matter’. If he believes he’s a werewolf, a dragon trap won’t affect him. It’s a part of his powers he’s never shared with anyone… not even Charlie. They had agreed on keeping those secrets when first becoming friends, just in case one was turned by a spell. This time, however, he keeps in mind that he’s a dragon. When the collar is lassoed around his neck, he has no choice but to follow her. The chain is handed off to the stronger male. When he’s forced to move, Castiel’s tiny figure is spotted. Although he attempts escape, the woman manages to lift him by the scruff of his neck.

“Awe, how adorable!” she grins. “A baby fox.”

“A snow fox? In the middle of a forest?” her companion comments. “Don’t you think that’s a little too coincidental?”

“It has on a collar,” she frowns. “Looks like it’s someone’s expensive pet. Oh well, their loss.”

“I don’t think we should bring it with us, it could be trouble.”

“It’s a baby fox, how much trouble could it be. Besides, our leader has always adored foxes. Maybe he’ll give us a bonus or something.”

“Fine.”

Although Garth curses in his mind, Charlie’s hand on his ear stills his attack. At least they mistook Castiel for a pet. As they near the edge of the forest, a cloak of spell is thrown over the group. It keeps them invisible to the humans around them. They continue walking until they reach a small warehouse. It’s the only place big enough to house such massive creatures. A knock on the door and a password later, they’re walking in with their haul. They’re met by a dark haired man.

“What have we here? A dragon? Oh, it’s a young one, too,” he grins. “So beautiful. I can’t wait to contain its power in my new gem. Place him in the sigils over there, will you?”

“We also picked up a bonus,” the woman smiles, holding up Castiel. “An expensive little pet lost in the forest.”

“Fantastic! Such a rare breed,” he states, lifting him from her hands.

Castiel’s ears lay back in feigned fear, a whimper coming from his lips. The man shushes him, holding him like a baby. It seems to work, those blue eyes watching carefully as he’s carried over to a chair. The man sits down, watching as Garth is herded into the area specified. The sigils burn bright, working for as long as he wants them to. Garth lays down and just listens for now. Eventually, they’ll let slip something he can use for ammo.

“Tidas, what should our next move be?” the woman asks. “We’ve captured a dragon, but had to wait for it to come to us. There’s no way through that forest, the illusions are too strong for us.”

“Don’t worry so much, Jennifer. The only dragons in Eden are the Winchesters, so Gabriel will come straight to us. All we need do is wait.”

Back in Eden, Sam and Dean are finally rousing. Sam wants his children with him to warm the egg, but Dean just wants something to eat. Together, they stumble to their small kitchen. Gabriel and his children are in the living room. At the sight of the two, they watch over the back of the couch. Their eggs are held close to their chests, both in a human form for now. Sam is the first to notice them, as he’s been searching them out since waking.

“Are you two feeling better?” Gabriel wonders.

“Yep,” Dean smirks. “Just starving to death.”

“When we finish eating, we’ll return to the nest,” Sam states through a yawn. “I would like the children to come with us. I need to watch over them. Where’s Garth, Charlie, and Castiel?”

“They went out for a bit.”

“… For what?” he presses, suspicion heavy on his tone.

“Groceries.”

“We just bought groceries.”

“… More groceries,” Gabriel attempts. “There are a lot of mouths to feed.”

“Where are my children, Gabriel,” Sam snarls out.

“… They went for a walk, they’ll be back soon.”

He opens his mouth to argue, yet stops. Gaenor is checking in with him. Upon closing his eyes to answer her prodding, he sees a flash of white fur. She’s standing before Tidus’s form, now seated in a high back chair. On his lap is a small white fox with blue eyes. He knows without a doubt that’s Castiel. In the background, a dragon is roaring in irritation. He doesn’t know why, but he knows that’s Garth… and he’s never without Charlie. Hazel eyes open and he glares venom at his mate.

“Why are my children in the presence of the Axenic!” he hisses.

“Axenic?” Dean wonders, face pale. “Where? Where are they? They have Cas? I’ll fucking kill them!”

“Calm down, guys,” the trickster sighs. “I have everything under con… Wait, did you say _Cas_ was there? _My_ Cassy? I’ll fucking kill them!”

“You didn’t plan on Castiel getting caught, did you?” Sam points out blandly.

“… No,” the trickster grumbles. “I’ll take care of it.”

“What made you send Garth out there in the first place?” Dean wonders, curious.

“No traps or spells will work on Garth,” he sighs. “His body is every purebred in existence… but none at the same time. No matter what he takes the form of, nothing will affect him. I was hoping he’d be able to destroy them from the inside.”

“Tidus wants a dragon, so Garth gave them one,” Sam murmurs in thought. “A strategy like that is good, but it would be even better if they were attacked on two fronts. We can charge the front lines and keep them distracted. That should give Charlie, as I’m positive she was pulled into this as well, time to destroy the power gems Tidus collects.”

“Great idea! I didn’t think about that part,” Gabriel frowns. “I was just hoping Garth wouldn’t mind eating him.”

“Dean, get me a pad of paper and a pencil. I’ll have Gaenor show me his jewelry, that way I can sketch it out. If we can figure out what gem is holding what creature, we’ll have a better chance at destroying them.”

Dean nods and hurries off the retrieve the items. When he returns, Sam closes his eyes again. His hand is quick over the paper. On small lines coming off each gem, he places color and placement. A list is on the side of the paper for possibilities. Thankfully, Gaenor is has been with them for years. She remembers where most of them came from and what they hold. Each is sent to Sam via mental link. Once he’s finished, the more patient brother takes a moment to come up with a plan. Their eggs are the first priority, as they’ll hatch in only a few days. Either they can leave them with their mother… or they can send their mother with Gabriel. Neither option is one they like.

In the end, Dean is left behind and Sam opts to go with them. His berserker mode is just too dangerous to risk using. Sulking in annoyance, the older brother drags his feet back to the nest. Nestled with both eggs, he curls up and huffs. Tidus is targeting Gabriel, Sam and Castiel. Since he already has Castiel, though he doesn’t know it, he’ll be focused on Gabriel. He’ll assume the dragon belongs to him, and he’ll expect him to go there. Sam is going to help from the shadows, staying out of sight until he can’t anymore. Hel is going to face the front lines with her brothers, leaving Gabriel to ‘talk’ to Tidus.

When Gabriel shows up outside the warehouse, it’s no surprise to the Axenic. He’s let inside, half of the group’s numbers going with him. The warehouse is protected against his power, which means he’s useless… as far as they know. Garth watches in shock as he takes a seat across from Tidus, eyes trailing onto the small kit. Castiel has been set upon the long table, chewing on a small dog toy. He can tell his little one is quite aggravated.

“I knew you’d come,” Tidus smirks. “Ready to make a deal?”

“What do you want?” Gabriel spits out.

“I want to preserve your power,” he smiles. “It’s so rare, it needs to be taken care of.”

“And _I_ can’t do that?”

“I just want to ensure it’s put to good use.”

“Ten gems,” he points out. “Five on rings, three on a necklaces, and two on a bracelet. Each imprisoning a purebred Chimera. Which ones?”

“I don’t want to endanger them, I’m sure you can understand that.”

“But a hunter like you must be aching to brag. I mean, ten is pretty impressive. It would be even more impressive if they were difficult targets.”

“Well… the Gorgon was probably the hardest,” he lets slip. “Although, she’s a close second to the Naga.”

“Hm… Gorgon, Naga, Centaur, Mermaid, Basilisk, Lamia, Phoenix, Hydra, Krakan, and Siren. I think that’s the list, right? Impressive. How do you break the gems, though? A touch from a similar creature perhaps? A special spell or sigil?”

Tidus stands, anger apparent on his features. From the cage, Charlie listens quietly. She’s heard of those gems, Gilda taught her of them. The only way to break the spell is by using the blood of a fairy favored. Since there are no favored other than herself, she’s the only key they have to defeating Tidus. Determined to end this for her family, Charlie waits for an opening. It’s at that moment they hear a ruckus outside. Gabriel’s lips stretch into a large grin. From the windows, they see a large snake slither past. Tidus is quick to send out the others, glancing through the glass warily. Hel is raising her army, striking down enemies with the fires of her domain. Near her, Fenrir is in wolf form. On swift feet he takes out those around him, all teeth and fur. To ensure no one gets back inside, Jormungandr is wrapped around the building. His large body completely blocks the doors.

“Seems you didn’t expect company,” Gabriel comments, sitting on the table now.

“Who are they!”

“My children, of course,” the trickster grins, Castiel now in his arms.

“Children? There are no kitsune out there!”

“No, I only had one of those,” he waves off. “This one. Cassy is just special like that. Hel is my daughter, the ruler of Helheim. Fenrir and Jormungandr are my boys. Don’t you know the myth surrounding Loki, the trickster god?”

“L-Loki? _The_ Loki?” Tidus gasps. “No, you’re just an Angel level!”

“I was raised by my mother’s husband,” he shrugs off. “Odin was a pretty good teacher, I have to admit. You’re lucky I didn’t tell that side of my family, or you’d be dealing with my mom. She’s a fucking terror. Learned everything I know from her!”

“Loki… your power is astounding, even in myth.”

“And I haven’t even used it yet. Garth, come on out, buddy.”

“No matter. I’m more powerful than you!”

One of the gems starts to glow, a yellow one on his bracelet. Gabriel knows it to contain the Gorgon. He turns his gaze, covering Castiel’s eyes in the same movement. Creating a reflective surface in front of him, he attempts to avoid the other’s gem. Charlie flies over from behind him, cutting a shallow line on her palm. She can look at the gem, she’s not a man. As she darts past it, her hand slams against the gem. It cracks beneath her palm, shattering and releasing a yellow gas of sorts. It hovers the floor, and then takes on the form of a Gorgon child.

“What!” Tidus gasps. “No! How did that happen?”

He tries for another gem, the one on the same bracelet. It’s a greenish-yellow color, for the Naga. His body transforms into a serpentine figure. Slithering with more speed than the trickster anticipated, Tidus goes to slam an open hand in his chest. A hold opens between them, a boney hand gripping his own. He pulls away, swinging with his other hand. Another hold opens around Gabriel’s head, another boney hand stilling his attack. As he’s distracted, Charlie makes another pass. A drop of her blood on the other gem and it shatters as well. The gas of the same color creates a petit teen figure, a Naga lying unconscious on the floor.

“Stop this fight, Tidus,” Gabriel demands. “You won’t win.”

“I’ll kill you!” he snarls in a rage.

The next gem is red, and imprisons the Lamia. He doesn’t even get to transform before Charlie breaks it. One by one, it goes like this. Whenever he gets close to landing a hit, a dead protector stops him. When he powers up a gem, Charlie breaks it. Finally, he’s down to his very last… the Krakan. His body separates into eight, each one more solid than the last. They all attack at once and Charlie is having trouble finding the true gem. Noticing this, Gabriel attempts to locate it himself. Just as he’s about to scan them, a large tail thrashes from the side. Garth knocks one of the copies back into the wall. It’s knock out upon contact. Charlie tries that gem, however it’s a fake. The next is stepped on, leaving her to check that one as well. Another fake. Finally, she nails the right one. It shatters, leaving Tidus powerless.

“This can’t be!” he shouts. “You’ve ruined everything! Now their lines will cease to be!”

“They’ll be fine,” Gabriel scoffs. “They were given that power for a reason… unlike you. You took what wasn’t yours, Tidus… and I’ve been sent to punish you for that transgression.”

“What? Just because you freed my power, doesn’t mean I’m without,” he scoffs. “I’m a Wraith! One that answers to no one! I’m not bound to the afterlife like others of my kind, I have no ruler. But I can deal out death just as easily!”

His body falls to the floor, just a bystander he possessed, and a massive wraith is hovering above the floor. It’s bigger than any other he’s ever seen, which leads him to believe it was once a giant in life. From the floor, Sam rises in a pool of darkness. His dragon features are let loose, glowing gold eyes glaring at the wraith. With a raised hand, he tries to dispel them. Unlike others, however, he has no effect on this one.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel wonders.

“Something is blocking my influence,” Sam grumbles. “He must be wearing an amulet.”

“He’s a halfbreed,” a new voice comments from the sidelines.

Dean is standing there, eyes alight with morning sun and wings unfurled. He’s holding tightly to his desire to kill. Castiel yips happily, hurrying over to his mate. He looks for their egg, yet Dean left them both with his mother. Kisake knew Sam couldn’t defeat this wraith, which is why she was adamant Dean accompany them.

“A halfbreed?” Sam frowns. “Wraiths can have those?”

“If they possess the body of the living,” the older points out. “Since he’s not dead, you have no power over him. He answers to me.”

“I answer to no one!”

“You’ll answer to me, and when I’m finished… you’ll answer to Sam.”

Eyes narrowed and dangerous, Dean lifts a hand and captures Tidus. He forces him down on his knees, walking over to stand before him. Grin of insanity on his lips, Dean’s hand squeezes. Tidus grips his chest at the pain there, eying Dean almost pleadingly. He’ll get no mercy from this dragon. When his fist is shut tight, the man’s heart bursts in his chest. The Wraith falls to the ground, slowly fading back into his body… now a corpse upon the floor. When he rises again, it’ll be in the afterlife. Sam will make sure he never forgets his decisions in life. The battle falls after that, the group having to call in Chuck and his boys. Cleanup is a must right now. There may not have been any humans around, but it’ll be difficult to explain all this should they find it.

A few days later, everyone is watching a movie in the living room. Sam was able to convince Dean to move their nest in there. Both dragons are curled around their eggs, Gabriel’s children littered among them. There’s a soft scratching sound by Dean, the dragon lifting his head in excitement. Gabriel mutes the television, all eyes on the egg against Dean. It cracks and a tiny little claw fits through the hole. Sam’s does the same. They watch as the shells are destroyed from within. Dean nudges the shell off his little one’s head, revealing a small baby dragon. It’s tiny and slim, large green eyes watching those around it. Her scales are white like Castiel’s fur.

“A little girl!” Kisake grins. “Hello, little Hime.”

“Thank god you won’t be callign me that anymore,” Dean sighs in relief.

“You’ll always be my Hime, Dean,” she chuckles. “Even after you become the world’s Kougou.”

He growls at the woman he calls his mother. Sam laughs, yet stops when his little one finally breaks through. It’s gold eyes look up at Sam, cooing happily. It seems thicker than Dean’s baby, with reddish-black scales and a couple tiny horns. It’s tail has a devil’s tip to it.

“I knew it!” Fenrir gasps. “Dad was destined to conceive the devil!”

“I conceived you, didn’t I?” the trickster quips back. “This one is just cuter.”

“We should name them while they’re aware,” Kisake comments. “Hime, you first. What name shall we call our little Hime?”

“Rana,” Dean smiles.

“And our little devil will be called Shyam,” Sam states proudly.

The ever growing family dotes over the newest editions. It’s a weight off their chests, finally having the two there. With the recent events, they feared they would never hatch. Rana sits on Castiel’s lap as they go back to the movie. Tomorrow they’ll announce the two, but not right now. Right now, they just want to enjoy each other’s company. The babies need to get used to those they’ll be around most. Later, Gabriel will spoil them each with a room full of toys. It’s what he’s done to each of his children. That’s one of the reasons they haven’t set up nurseries yet. Mind at ease with the fall of the Axenic, Dean takes a deep breath. Life has never looked so good to him before.


End file.
